O 13º Guerreiro, A Elite dos Doze
by Julia Kinomoto Li
Summary: Shang Li foi um grande mago, mas morreu lutando para entrar na grande Elite dos doze maiores guerreiros do universo. Com o pai derrotado e morto por uma mulher, Shoran decide se vingar e realizar o sonho do pai, largando tudo, inclusive Sakura. CAP 19!
1. Parte I

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte I

Era uma noite especial do mês de Julho. Talvez o que Kyle tanto esperava acontecesse naquela noite.

Andando de um lado para o outro, sendo observado por outras quatro pessoas, ele esperava por notícias. Já fazia uma semana que aguardava a chegada da criança, mas aquele era o dia profetizado por um dos homens que estavam na sala, por isso estava ansioso. Kou nunca havia errado uma previsão. Já era um senhor de idade e tinha descendência indígena; conseguia visualizar o futuro na fumaça e na própria mente.

Kou (interrompendo a meditação): 'Nasceu.'

Kyle soltou um suspiro. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou quem sabe mais preocupado ainda.

Koriny: 'Não sei por que tanta preocupação com esse moleque.'

Koriny era a única mulher da grande elite. Era bonita, mas cheia de si e quase insuportável.

Kyle: 'Estou apenas preocupado com o futuro desse garoto. Kou profetizou algumas coisas que não me deixaram nada contente.'

Koriny cruzou os braços e parou de reclamar.

Instantes depois, o telefone que havia na sala começou a tocar. Kyle atende, porém fica mudo.

Telefone: 'Ele nasceu e está passando perfeitamente bem.'

Kyle: '"timo... Continue seu trabalho por aí e me mantenha informado sobre os avanços.'

Telefone: 'Claro'.

Kyle desliga o telefone, não gostava de tratar de assuntos importantes pelo aparelho. Além do mais, aquela criança iria exigir muito trabalho de seu mestre, por isso ele havia escolhido pessoalmente quem a ensinaria, não tinha por que se preocupar.

Kyle: 'Já está tarde... Vou me retirar.'

Josh: 'Antes de ir, mestre... Poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?'

Josh era o braço direito de Kyle. Tinha aparência jovem ao contrario de seu chefe e de Kou.

Kyle: 'Acabou de fazê-la, Josh. Mas vá em frente... Faça outra.'

Josh: 'Por que você se preocupa tanto com este garoto, filho de Shang?'

Kyle: 'A família Li não é de se brincar, Josh... O garoto vai vir atrás de nós. Tenho certeza. Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso.'

Koriny (com a cara amarrada): 'Atrás de mim, você quis dizer.'

Josh: 'Mas... Por que mandou Wei ir treiná-lo? Se ele ficasse fraco seria mais fácil de Koriny derrotá-lo.'

Kyle: 'Por isso mesmo, não quero que Koriny o derrote.'

Koriny (não acreditando): 'Você esta desejando que eu perca para um Li insignificante?'

Kyle: 'Não quero que ele vença, só não quero que você o mate.'

Assim Kyle se retira do aposento.

Josh: 'O que é que ele tanto esconde de nós?'

Kojiro: 'Ele sempre tem algo para esconder! É sempre assim! Para que contar para os outros se fazer suspense é melhor?'

Kojiro é um homem já maduro. Um tanto irritado com a vida, e está sempre procurando briga, porém é bastante forte e esperto.

Josh: 'Não se altere Kojiro.'

Kojiro: 'Mas é verdade! Agora ele fica de segredos com a Koriny só por que é mulher...'

Koriny: 'Está insinuando o que?'

Kojiro: 'Que você está seduzindo ele pra tentar ganhar alguma coisa!'

Koriny: 'Não preciso disso! Tudo que eu quero, eu tenho!'

Josh: 'Já chega vocês dois. Todos nós aqui temos que respeitar Kyle. Apesar de tudo, ele sabe o que faz.'

Kojiro: 'E você o defende só por que é o braço direito dele.'

Kou: 'Calem-se todos. Nós somos um grupo e devemos nos unir ao invés de brigar.'

Kojiro: 'Não enche o saco, Kou... Você que é pacifista de mais.'

Koriny (se retirando da sala): 'Ai... Isso que da me meter com esse bando de homens sem neurônios na cabeça... Vão dormir todos que nós ganhamos mais. Amanhã os outros estarão de volta.'

Josh (indo atrás dela): 'Koriny tem razão uma vez na vida... Vamos todos dormir.'

Kou: 'Vou ficar aqui meditando.'

Kojiro (saindo): 'Você sempre fica mesmo...'

Wei: '... E foi assim que a primeira mulher entrou para a Elite dos Doze.'

Meiling (ficando de pé na cama dando socos e chutes no ar): 'Eu sou a Koriny!'

Shoran (empurrando Meiling pro chão): 'Te venci por que eu sou Kyle!! O Mais forte!'

Meiling (chorosa): 'Não é justo...'

Wei (sorrindo com a brincadeira): 'Está na hora de dormir crianças...'

Shoran: 'Essa elite existe mesmo, Senhor Wei?'

Wei: 'Não duvide disso! Até mesmo seu pai tentou entrar nela!'

Meiling: 'Tentou!?'

Wei: 'Sim... Mas infelizmente foi derrotado por Koriny.'

Shoran: 'Foi assim que ele morreu, não foi?'

Wei: 'Sim... Não sabemos de detalhes, só sabemos que o prédio na qual lutavam foi completamente destruído e não sobrou nada.'

Meiling: 'Koriny que matou meu tio? Que saco... Não gosto mais dela.'

Wei: 'Não é hora de conversar sobre isso crianças. Durmam que amanhã Yelan estará aqui.'

Shoran: 'Ah não...'

Wei: 'Que é isso, Shoran? Respeite sua mãe!'

Shoran: 'Não é isso... Eu gosto dela, mas ela é muito exigente comigo.'

Wei: 'É assim que tem que ser. Assim que ficar mais velho, as coisas ficarão mais exigentes ainda.'

Shoran: 'Droga...'

Meiling: 'Não desista, Shoran! Você vai conseguir!'

Shoran (não entendendo): 'Conseguir o que?'

Meiling: 'Sei lá... O que eu você quiser.'

Wei (cobrindo os primos): 'Durmam bem.'

Wei se retira do quarto e apaga a luz. Shoran ainda estava com sete anos, mas mesmo assim já era uma criança responsável. Bem diferente das outras. E teria que ser assim, senão...

Era madrugada quando Yelan pôs os pés dentro de casa. Largou a grande mala de viagem com uma empregada, e o casaco pesado com outra.

Wei: 'Seja bem vinda de volta, Senhora Yelan.'

Yelan: 'Shoran está dormindo?'

Wei: 'Sim senhora.'

Yelan: 'Acorde-o. Vista-o com uma roupa adequada e o leve para o nosso dojo.'

Wei (se retirando): 'Como quiser.'

Wei sabia que Yelan planejava iniciar as coisas assim que chegasse, mas não achava que seria tão cedo. Ele entrou no quarto em que Shoran e Meiling dormiam e se abaixou ao lado de Shoran.

Wei: 'Jovem Shoran. Sua mãe está aqui e gostaria de vê-lo.'

Shoran: 'Ah não... (sonolento) Que horas são?'

Wei: 'Quase quatro e meia...'

Shoran (se levantando a contra gosto): 'Maravilha...'

Wei: 'Espere... Vista isso.'

Shoran: 'O que é isso?'

Wei: 'Seu primeiro quimono de luta.'

Shoran: 'Que sem graça...'.

O quimono era apenas um roupão branco com uma faixa branca para amarrar. Shoran sempre via sua mãe e Wei com lindos quimonos chineses e aquela coisinha branca não chegava nem aos pés daquilo.

Ele vestiu o quimono o mais devagar possível, com a cara mal humorada. Depois, se dirigiu com Wei para os fundos da casa. Atravessaram a varanda e chegaram ao pátio que dava para um imenso jardim, com uma casa de madeira ao fundo. Andaram até lá, Shoran arrastando os pés pensando em como sua cama estava quentinha e macia. Entraram sem os sapatos e lá estava Yelan sentada no chão a espera dos dois.

Shoran: 'Bem vinda de volta, mãe.'

Yelan: 'Bem querido, estou aqui para lhe entregar algo de muito valor, que lhe ajudará por toda a vida.'

Shoran: 'O quê? Diga logo, mamãe!

Yelan: 'Pegue.'

Yelan estendia para Shoran uma esfera negra com cordas vermelhas penduradas.

Shoran (pegando): 'O que é isso?'

Wei: 'Sua espada, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Não estou vendo espada nenhuma.'

Yelan (se levantando): 'Esta é uma espada mágica Shoran. Concentre sua magia nela que ela irá se materializar.'

Shoran: 'Mas como eu faço isso? Eu nunca usei magia alguma!'

Yelan: 'Está na hora de começar a usar. Wei irá lhe ensinar tudo que você precisará saber sobre magia e luta, a partir de hoje.'

Shoran: 'Mas para que tudo isso?'

Yelan: 'Um dia você terá de assumir o lugar que seu pai deixou vago, Shoran. Começará treinando hoje, e só vai parar quando conseguir superar os poderes de seu pai.'

Wei: 'Não acha que está cobrando muito dele, Senhora Yelan?'

Yelan: 'Não Wei. Sei que Shoran será capaz de cumprir esta meta. Não é? (fitando o filho)'

Shoran (intimidado): 'Serei, sim senhora.'

Yelan (se retirando do dojo): 'Não disse?'

Quando Yelan saiu da casa, Shoran soltou um longo suspiro.

Wei: 'Seja forte, jovem Shoran. As coisas recém começaram.'

Shoran (pegando a esfera com as cordas vermelhas): 'Vamos começar logo com isso... Vou mostrar pra ela que serei muito mais forte que meu pai. (fitando a espada) Como uso isto?'

Wei começou a dar as noções básicas da magia para Shoran. Ensinou que a base da magia é a concentração. Sem concentração não há magia. Fizeram vários exercícios, e pela manhã, Shoran finalmente conseguiu materializar sua espada.

Shoran (espantado): 'Nossa...'

Wei (feliz): 'Isso mesmo, jovem Shoran! O senhor foi ótimo!!'

Shoran tinha a espada em mãos, mas era muito pequeno para conseguir segurá-la corretamente. A espada era alongada e muito bonita. Sua parte inferior era cravada com uma esfera negra. Logo ele começou a balançar a espada como se estivesse atacando alguém, porém, a espada se desmaterializou e na mão de Shoran sobrou apenas a esfera negra com as cordas vermelhas.

Shoran (confuso): 'O que houve...?'

Wei: 'Você não pode simplesmente esquecer que esta é uma espada mágica. Precisa se concentrar nela o tempo todo!'

Shoran: 'Mas aí como vou me concentrar na luta??'

Wei: 'Mais tarde você vai estar tão habituado a usá-la que nem vai perceber que está se concentrando nela.'

O diálogo foi interrompido por alguns ruídos de uma pessoa desesperada passando pelos jardins e vindo ao dojo. Ela abre a porta de correr com força, fazendo-a bater no outro lado, gerando mais um barulho.

Meiling: 'POR QUÊ?????'

Shoran: 'Por que o quê?'

Meiling: 'Por que vocês não me chamaram para vir treinar junto?!'

Wei: 'Jovem Meiling... Shoran começou hoje o treinamento de magia. Já foi explicado que não você possui magia.'

Meiling (começando a chorar): 'Eu sei! Mas eu queria estar junto! Vocês sabiam disso!'

Shoran: 'Não chore, Meiling... A partir de hoje vou te acordar todos os dias para treinar comigo.'

Meiling (enxugando as lágrimas): 'Promete?'

Shoran: 'Prometo.'

Shoran e Meiling assistiam a um tedioso programa na televisão, esperando o jantar ficar pronto. E como sempre, Wei estava ali, cuidando dos dois.

Yelan: 'Wei!'

Shoran logo tira os pés do sofá e se senta com a postura mais ereta.

Wei: 'Senhora?'

Yelan: 'Preciso urgente falar com você. Vamos ao meu escritório.'

Wei: 'Como quiser.'

Os dois saem da sala e sobem as escadas em direção do escritório de Yelan. Meiling olha para Shoran com um rosto que ele conhecia muito bem.

Shoran: 'Ah não Meiling... Dessa vez não!'

Meiling (se levantando): 'Larga de ser chato, Shoran... Vamos lá!'

Shoran acaba cedendo e segue a prima. Eles sobem as escadas em silêncio e se abaixam perto da porta do escritório, colocando as orelhas grudadas na porta para tentar escutar alguma coisa. Porém, não conseguiram ouvir nada, apenas o ruído da porta se abrindo e a voz de Yelan soando pelo corredor.

Yelan: 'Entrem os dois! Já!'

Os dois baixam a cabeça e entram rapidinho no escritório. Yelan tinha o rosto mais sério do que o de costume e Wei também. Aquilo não era nada bom.

Yelan: 'Shoran, me diga. Como vai o seu treinamento de magia?'

Shoran: 'Ah... Não sei... Acho que vai bem.'

Meiling: 'Está muito bem sim! Ele faz uns trovões de dar medo!!'

Yelan: 'Wei?'

Wei: 'Ele está indo bem no treinamento senhora, mas ainda tem muito que aprender.'

Yelan: 'Wei... Quero que dobre o tempo de treinamento de Shoran este mês. Ele não freqüentará a escola neste meio tempo. Quero dedicação total ao aprendizado da magia.'

Shoran: 'O quê?? Mas pra que?'

Yelan: 'Wei, as cartas Clow foram libertadas e esta é a nossa chance de trazê-las de volta ao clã. Quero Shoran com elas.'

Wei: 'As cartas Clow? Nossa! Mas onde aconteceu?'

Yelan: 'Em uma cidadezinha próxima a Tókio. Vou mandar Shoran para lá dentro de um mês. E acredita que isto aconteceu há três meses sendo que eu percebi apenas agora?'

Shoran: 'Que cartas são essas?'

Meiling: 'Eu vou junto!!'

Yelan: 'Você não vai Meiling. Vai ficar aqui comigo. E Wei, explique para Shoran a importância que estas cartas têm para a família. Assim que terminarem, venham que a janta está pronta.'

Yelan sai do escritório.

Voz: 'Salto!'

Shoran: 'Espere! Sua magia pode se acabar!'

Voz: 'Eu não quero!'

A garota, com lágrimas nos olhos verdes, salta para os braços de Shoran.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo!!!'

Shoran a segura e abraça com toda a força que lhe restara.

Shoran (enxugando uma lágrima que escorria no rosto de Sakura): 'Está tudo bem com você?'.

Sakura: 'Sim! Você não vai voltar para Hong Kong não é? Diz que não, por favor!'.

Sakura abraçou Shoran novamente, chorando ainda mais. Ele adoraria confortá-la com palavras bonitas de que sempre estariam juntos, que seriam felizes para sempre, mas não poderia mentir. Aquilo não era verdade. Ele deveria retornar a Hong Kong naquela semana. Ele deveria dar tudo de si nos treinamentos e conseguir entrar para a Elite dos Doze dali alguns anos. Ficar em Tomoeda seria não realizar o sonho que o pai tinha, e nem ao menos vingar a morte dele.

Shoran: 'Sakura, eu...'

Sakura o encarou com tristeza e até mesmo desespero. Agora que finalmente ela havia conseguido dizer o que sentia, ele estava indo embora?

Shoran: '... Eu não posso ficar aqui.'

Sakura: 'Por quê?'

Shoran (suspirando): 'Logo vou te contar. Não acha melhor irmos ver se os outros estão bem?'

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas): 'É... Talvez seja.'

Os dois desceram da enorme torre em que estavam, se encontrando logo em seguida com Tomoyo e Meiling.

Eram quatro horas da manhã e Shoran não havia dormido nada. Agora, com quatorze anos, já havia crescido bastante. Levantou-se e parou em frente ao espelho. Olhando para a própria imagem refletida, ele se recordava de Sakura. Sem tempo para cartas, telefonemas, nem mesmo para os seus pensamentos, Shoran havia passado os últimos dois anos treinando para ser o melhor.

Sentou novamente na cama, se jogou para trás e mirou o teto. 'Sakura estaria dormindo? Claro que sim, são cinco da manhã no Japão.' Ele se virou para o lado, a cortina branca começou a se movimentar com o vento que batia. Uma rajada um pouco mais forte a afastou-a, deixando um pedaço da janela a vista. Quatro e meia. Ainda era noite lá fora. Shoran escutou passos, e logo alguém entrava em seu quarto sem ao menos bater.

Voz: 'Pronto para mais um novo dia?'

Shoran: 'Ainda é noite lá fora, mãe.'

Yelan: 'Mas logo irá amanhecer. Se arrume e vamos. Hoje será um grande dia.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Como todos os outros grandes dias que a senhora anunciou?'

Yelan: 'Qualquer dia é um grande dia. Deve ser aproveitado como se fosse o último. E a cada dia você aprende uma coisa nova. Só por isso, já é um grande dia.'

Shoran ficou calado enquanto tirava o pijama e colocava o kimono branco de luta. Pegou a esfera negra sobre a mesa e atravessou a porta que a mãe segurava aberta.

Yelan: 'Vá tomar café. Estarei te esperando no dojo.'

Shoran: 'A senhora que vai me ensinar hoje?'

Yelan: 'Sim. Wei foi resolver uns problemas pessoais.'

Shoran (estranhando): 'Que problemas?'

Yelan: 'Pergunte-o. Você é a pessoa que mais convive com ele.'

Shoran se encaminhou para a cozinha enquanto Yelan ia para o dojo nos fundos da casa. Apesar de ser muito cedo, a casa já estava razoavelmente movimentada. Empregadas com cara de sono iniciavam a faxina, enquanto a secretária de Yelan parecia nem ao menos ter dormido. Carregava papéis para todos os lados, falando ao telefone e resmungando algo como 'Grande idéia ir ensinar o filho e deixar tudo nas minhas mãos...'.

Shoran entrou na cozinha e pediu para a empregada, que já estava levando seu café para a sala em uma bandeja, que o servisse na sacada. Ela simplesmente sorriu, disse 'Sim, senhor.' e se encaminhou para o local.

Era uma sacada ampla, com uma vista linda dos jardins da casa. Tinha uma mesa de vidro, no qual Shoran tomava seu café da manhã. Mais ao longe, ele observava algumas grandes cerejeiras que havia no quintal da propriedade. O sol já estava no céu, deixando tudo mais bonito. Como queria que Sakura estivesse com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, desejava poder ficar forte para entrar na Elite. Estava indeciso, mas já planejava driblar a mãe com uma desculpa sobre dar férias a Wei, e ir para o Japão nesse tempo.

Empregada: 'Senhor Li. Sua mãe está aguardando sua chegada ao dojo.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Ah, é mesmo. Você leva isto de volta, sim?'

Empregada: 'Claro.'

Shoran pegou a esfera negra de cima da mesa e se dirigiu ao dojo. Já eram quase cinco horas, e deixar sua mãe esperando não era algo muito bom, principalmente em dia de treino com ela.

Shoran (entrando no dojo): 'Desculpe a demora.'

Yelan: 'Tudo bem. Alongue-se e vamos lutar.'

Yelan segurava uma espada pequena. Uma kunai. Era própria para defesa, mas um bom lutador conseguiria utilizá-la com perfeição para o ataque.

Shoran (alongando os braços): 'Vou lutar contra a senhora?'.

Yelan: 'Com quem mais lutaria?'

Shoran: 'Desculpe, mas sei que irá me vencer fácil.'

Yelan: 'Com este pensamento não vencerá nem mesmo Meiling.'

Shoran fechou a boca e terminou o alongamento. Materializou a espada e respirou fundo. Desejava que sua mãe não descontasse o mau humor diário nele.

Shoran: 'Regras?'

Yelan: 'Apenas uma: Esqueça que sou sua mãe que esquecerei que é meu filho.'

Shoran gelou. Era uma luta completamente desigual. Não teria qualquer chance. Ele se posicionou para defesa e aguardou que ela começasse.

Mais depressa que os olhos dele podiam acompanhar, Yelan o derrubou no chão e ele não teve qualquer reação. A espada voou longe e ele estava indefeso.

Yelan (tomando distância): 'Um inimigo o mataria neste mesmo instante e você não teria nem percebido. Está avoado e desconcentrado. '

Shoran se levantou e pegou a espada do chão. Respirou fundo olhando fixamente para Yelan, tentando só pensar na luta. Ela iniciou o ataque novamente. Rapidamente já estava na frente de Shoran desferindo-lhe um golpe no rosto. Ele se abaixou, evitando ser acertado, mas foi chutado a alguns metros de distância.

Yelan: 'Evitar um golpe não significa vencer a luta. O que Wei anda lhe ensinando? Levante-se e comece.'

Shoran se apoiou na espada e se ergueu. Empunhou-a e partiu para o ataque. Tentou atacá-la por cima, mas Yelan parou a investida com a pequena espada que tinha. Shoran forçou um pouco mais. Ela resistiu e, girando o braço, parou o golpe de Shoran, atacando-o com magia. Atirou duas rajadas de ar que o fizeram cair longe.

Yelan: 'Não quero pensar que eu e Wei estamos perdendo nosso tempo te ensinando a lutar, Shoran. Mostre sua força de verdade, que sei que tem. Mostre suas habilidades e capacidades. Invente novos ataques na hora do desespero.'

Não importava o sermão que Shoran levasse, ele se levantava e tornava a cair por um novo ataque de Yelan. Ele não conseguia se concentrar, pois pensava muito em Sakura e aquilo o impedia de dar o melhor de si. Sabia que quando conseguisse usar sua força bem, sua mãe iria parabenizá-lo, mas talvez aquilo não acontecesse.

Yelan: 'Já chega, Shoran. Você não está nem um pouco concentrado nessa luta! Como espera entrar para a elite dos doze maiores guerreiros se não consegue ao menos se concentrar?! Tire essa garota da cabeça e lute como se deve!'

Shoran se surpreendeu ao saber que Yelan sabia de seus pensamentos. Ela tinha toda razão como sempre, ele não teria a mínima chance de vencer qualquer inimigo se a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era nela, no sorriso dela, nos olhos dela, na felicidade dela...

Yelan: 'Acorde, Shoran!!'

Shoran voltou à realidade e se deparou com sua mãe segurando a kunai em frente de seu pescoço, como se fosse cortá-lo.

Yelan (afastando a espada): 'Não vou mais perder meu tempo, Shoran. Eu não queria ter que fazer isto, mas...'

Yelan coloca a mão sobre os olhos de Shoran. Por alguns instantes ele sente sua mente se esvaziar e a vista sumir, mas logo tudo volta ao normal. Ele cai com as mãos no chão e olha para frente assim que escuta uma voz conhecida chamar pelo seu nome.

Voz: 'Shoran, me tira daqui!!! Socorro!'

A voz era de Sakura e lá estava ela, mais atrás do dojo, dentro de uma barreira em forma de bolha.

Shoran (espantado): 'Sakura...?'

Logo, raios apareceram dentro da bolha, eletrocutando Sakura. A menina gritava como Shoran nunca havia escutado. Um grito de grande sofrimento. Ele, mais do que de pressa empunhou a espada para salvar a amada, mas logo que começou a correr, Yelan apareceu na sua frente, impedindo que ele avançasse.

Yelan: 'Me vença que ela estará a salvo.'

Kyle: 'Quanto tempo, meu velho amigo.'

Wei: 'É mesmo. Já se passaram quatorze anos desde que lhes fiz minha última visita'.

Kyle: 'É. Sente-se e vamos beber algo.'

Logo uma moça trajando um vestido preto e um avental branco apareceu, trazendo uma garrafa de vinho com algumas taças.

Wei: 'Sabe, cada ano que passa, vejo como Shoran está parecido com Shang.'

Kyle (servindo o vinho): 'Já imaginava. Mas me diga, como ele está nos treinamentos?'

Wei (pegando uma das taças): 'Está indo muito bem. Eu nem esperava que mandá-lo para capturar as cartas fosse ajudar tanto.'

Kyle: 'Toda experiência no campo de batalha sem outra pessoa para ajudar é boa. Você aprende como lidar com lutas reais, aumenta a velocidade do raciocínio e aprimora os poderes.'

Wei: 'Tem toda a razão. Hoje a Senhora Li está se encarregando de treiná-lo, e garanto que não será nada fácil para o garoto. Além do mais, agora já é um adolescente, e para piorar as coisas está apaixonado por aquela japonesa, a dona das cartas Clow.'

Kyle: 'Hum... Pelo menos se ele se casar com ela, colocará as cartas de volta no clã.'

Wei: 'Sim, mas ultimamente ele não tem se concentrado, e acho que também não tem dormido à noite.'

Kyle: 'Que obsessão. Mas só uma coisa, não comente isto com mais ninguém. É capaz de Koriny querer fazer algum mal para a menina.'

Wei: 'Isso nem havia passado pela minha cabeça, não se preocupe. Mas por que acha isso?'

Kyle: 'Pesquisei um pouco o passado dela. Isso já faz um tempo, mas não é algo urgente, por isso esperei nos reencontrarmos para contar.'

Wei: 'E o que no passado dela que te fez achar que ela pode ferir a senhorita Kinomoto?'

Kyle: 'Descobri como ela conseguiu os poderes que tem hoje...Eu já desconfiava, mas não tinha absoluta certeza. Não foi muito honesto o que ela fez, mas agora tem que retribuir ou pode perder a própria vida.'

Wei (entendendo): 'Ah, já imagino o que ela fez. Mulheres apaixonadas são realmente perigosas...'

Kyle: 'Bom, mais perto do dia nós nos preocupamos com isso. Sugiro que dê umas férias para Shoran. Mande-o para o Japão por algumas semanas. Garanto que ele voltará mais contente.'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Mais contente? Ele voltará saltando de alegria!'

Kyle: 'Espero que volte a se concentrar nos treinos. Quero lhe pedir que exija mais dele assim que voltar das férias. Leve-o para as montanhas Junling Bainkara. Passe um mês por lá, e ao fim disso eu mando alguém testá-lo só para ele perceber que ainda falta muito para que atinja o nível de magia que precisa... Está claro para você?'

Wei: 'Claro como a água, Kyle. '

Kyle (se levantando): '"timo. Agora vamos para a sala, todos devem estar aguardando.'

Wei: 'Ah... Só mais uma coisa... Estou achando que já está chegando a hora de me retirar dos treinamentos com Shoran. Ele conseguiria se desenvolver mais com um jovem mestre com quem não tivesse tanta afeição, como existe entre mim e o jovem Li.'

Kyle (um tanto desapontado): 'Está querendo que mande outro treinar Shoran?'

Wei: 'Sim. O que mais quero é ver Shoran nesta Elite, e ele deve ter um mestre que ajude-o mais do que um velho como eu.'

Kyle: 'Se é assim que você quer, vou pensar na pessoa adequada pra te substituir. Mas vai ficar lá o ajudando ainda, certo?'

Wei: 'Claro. A família Li é a família que nunca tive...'

Kyle: '"timo... Então, vamos indo.'

Wei: 'Certo.'

Shoran encarou sua mãe com rancor. Quem ela era para impedi-lo de salvar Sakura? Rapidamente a atacou com a espada. Ela bloqueou o ataque e ele iniciou uma seqüência de golpes rápidos, que Yelan defendeu. Parou o ataque e recuou um pouco. Ao fazer isso, Yelan voou para cima dele com sua espada curta. Shoran quase não teve tempo de desviar, mas conseguiu saltar para trás antes que a espada o cortasse. Porém, ela passou muito perto, abrindo um rasgo no kimono que usava.

Olhou para frente e viu que Sakura logo perderia os sentidos pela dor. Furioso consigo mesmo por não conseguir passar pela barreira da mãe, Shoran se empenhou ao máximo no ataque seguinte.

Shoran: 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!!'

O raio atravessou o dojo, chegando em Yelan, que fez a pequena espada ser envolvida com energia e usou-a para parar o ataque. Shoran precisava vencer! Colocou todo o resto de sua força no ataque, fazendo a potência do golpe aumentar muito.

Yelan não agüentou segurar a espada, que voou cravando-se na parede, e ela caiu sentada.

Shoran se voltou para o canto onde antes estava Sakura, mas agora não havia ninguém mais. Yelan se levantou limpando a túnica.

Yelan: 'Parabéns, Shoran. Seu último ataque foi brilhante.'

Shoran ficou um tanto triste ao se dar conta que havia visto apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mãe. Apesar daquilo não ter sido nenhum pouquinho legal com seus sentimentos, rendeu aos dois uma boa luta.

Shoran: 'Você não tinha o direito de brincar com a minha mente dessa maneira.'

Yelan: 'Você sabe que do jeito que estava ficaríamos o dia todo treinando, e você sempre perdendo. Eu também não queria ter feito aquilo, mas foi a única solução que encontrei.'

O jovem apenas observou a mãe. Agora que a adrenalina havia passado, ele se sentia cansado, com o corpo dolorido. Nunca tinha usado tanta magia em um golpe só.

Yelan: 'Vamos fazer uma pausa agora. Volte daqui vinte minutos, Shoran.'

Shoran inclinou o corpo para mãe, que retribuiu o gesto. Assim se retirou do dojo, dando logo de cara com Meiling.

Meiling (pulando no pescoço dele): 'Você foi fantástico Shoran!!!!!!!!'

Shoran (afastando a prima): 'Assistiu a luta toda, foi?'

Meiling (entregando uma garrafa com água que trazia na mão): 'Não, só o final!'

Shoran (bebendo): 'Ah...'

Meiling havia crescido bastante também. Os longos cabelos negros agora ficavam na maior parte do tempo soltos, e seu corpo tinha curvas acentuadas. No colégio era bem popular, e na família os outros primos disputavam na espada a mão dela em casamento. Sakura também estaria assim tão bonita?

Meiling: 'Pensando nela de novo, acertei?'

Shoran: 'É...'

Meiling: 'Pois bem, nós vamos para o Japão nessas férias de julho.'

Shoran: 'Quem te disse isso?'

Meiling: 'Ninguém, estou impondo essa idéia a partir de hoje.'

Shoran: 'Duvido que minha mãe me libere...'

Meiling: 'Eu vou fazer ela liberar, Shoran! Isso eu garanto!'

Shoran: 'Acha que consegue?'

Meiling: 'Tenho certeza!'

Shoran (sorrindo e abraçando a prima): 'Obrigado Meiling, você sabe o quanto isso vai me deixar feliz.'

Sakura (ao telefone): 'Vo-Você tem certeza do que está falando, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Nunca tive tanta certeza, Sakura. Acabei de falar com Meiling!'

Sakura: 'Ai Tomoyo... Repete isso, por favor... Shoran, aqui, em julho??'

Tomoyo: 'Sim, Sakura! Liguei pra Meiling para saber das novidades. Ela falou que convenceu a senhora Yelan a dar umas férias do treinamento para o Shoran, mas que só conseguiu por que o Wei garantiu que seria bom pra ele. Os dois virão pra cá logo no começo do mês.'

Sakura (depois de ficar um tempo em silêncio): 'Tomoyo... Eu tô tremendo... Tremendo muito...'

Tomoyo: 'Acalme-se Sakura!! Garanto que vai ficar tudo bem nesse tempo que vocês vão estar juntos! Quem sabe vocês até comecem a namorar oficialmente?'

Sakura: 'Ai Tomoyo! Nem me fala uma coisa dessas... Só de pensar eu já fico toda arrepiada...'

Tomoyo: 'Você vai ver que vai ser legal, Sakura! Como você sempre diz, vai dar tudo certo!'

Sakura: 'Obrigada Tomoyo...'

As amigas conversaram durante mais alguns minutos, mas Sakura não tirava da mente que em poucos dias estaria se encontrando com Shoran novamente. Sakura desligou o telefone e caiu na cama fitando o teto com um sorriso bobo. Olhou por alguns instantes pro teto, e se imaginou beijando Shoran. Começou a rir e a balançar as pernas para cima e para baixo. Como sonhava com aquele instante.

Shoran estava na sala de entrada da mansão Li, acompanhado apenas de um par de malas. Aguardava Meiling para ir ao aeroporto, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que em algumas horas veria Sakura. Já estava nervoso com o encontro, e muito ansioso.

Shoran (gritando): 'Vamos, Meiling!!!'.

Meiling (aparecendo no topo da escada com uma enorme mala com rodas): 'Já estou chegando...'

Wei, que estava acompanhando-a, carrega a mala até o final da escada.

Shoran: 'Meiling, vamos passar somente um mês! Não uma década!'

Meiling: 'Eu sei! Por isso só trouxe o essencial.'

Wei e Shoran carregam as malas até um carro que os aguardava. Yelan estava lá fora, aguardando a chegada dos três.

Yelan: 'Apressem-se, do contrário chegarão atrasados.'

Os dois jovens se despedem de Yelan com um abraço e entram no carro com Wei. Ele os levaria até o aeroporto, e depois iniciaria seu mês de descanso.

Em alguns minutos chegaram ao aeroporto e embarcaram no avião. Shoran e Meiling se despediram do mestre, e partiram para a cidadezinha onde tudo começou.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, e em algumas horas estavam pousando no aeroporto de Tókio. Meiling garantira que Sakura e Tomoyo estariam lá para recebê-los. Além do mais, Tomoyo insistira tanto para que os dois se hospedassem em sua casa, que Yelan acabou cedendo.

Meiling (descendo do avião): 'Shoran, você está tremendo.'

Shoran: 'É, eu estou...'

Meiling: 'Acalme-se... Sakura não vai te morder...'

Shoran: 'Eu sei que não... Mas fico nervoso do mesmo jeito.'.

Os dois chegam ao salão de desembarque, onde pegariam suas malas. Shoran olhou para todos os lados a procura de Sakura do outro lado das paredes de vidro, mas não a encontrou. Os primos pegaram suas bagagens e foram se retirando da sala. Logo que saíram, viram as duas amigas correndo em direção deles bastante rápido. Assim que chegaram perto, pararam ofegantes.

Tomoyo: 'Pra variar, a Sakura se atrasou.'

Sakura: 'Eu não! Você que queria que eu pusesse uma de suas fantasias! Demorei um século pa convencê-la que não era uma boa ocasião.'

Shoran não havia escutado nenhuma palavra do que as duas haviam dito. Ele prestava atenção em Sakura. Como ela havia mudado. Já era quase uma mulher. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos, com o corpo mais definido e usava roupas mais adultas.

Meiling (abraçando as duas amigas): 'Ai meninas... Senti tantas saudades!!'.

Tomoyo (pegando na mão de Meiling e indo à frente): 'Como foram de viagem?'

Meiling: 'Foi ótima! Graças a Deus não houve nenhuma turbulência...'

Tomoyo: 'Almoçaram direitinho?'

As duas já estavam alguns metros para frente, quando Sakura e Shoran pararam de se fitar e começaram a andar.

Sakura (timidamente): 'Acho que elas não vão nos esperar...'

Shoran: 'Também acho que não...'

Falta de assunto era algo realmente muito vergonhoso para ambos. Coube a Sakura inventar qualquer coisa para falar no trajeto de saída do aeroporto.

Sakura: '... E como andam seus treinos?'

Shoran: 'Estão ótimos... Aprendi muitas coisas novas. É muito rígido, mas estou me esforçando.'

Sakura: 'Você está treinando tanto para que, Shoran? Não tem mais nada de estranho acontecendo em nenhum lugar...'

Shoran: 'Ah... Acabou que eu não te contei porque estava decidido a continuar treinando no dia que você selou Esperança...'

Sakura: 'É, não contou mesmo.'

Shoran: 'Bom, é uma longa história, Sakura...'

Meiling: 'Vamos vocês dois! O motorista da Tomoyo não vai esperar o dia todo!!'

Tomoyo: 'Na verdade iria...'

Meiling (balançando a mão como quem faz pouco caso): 'Detalhes, Tomoyo, detalhes...'

Sakura e Shoran encerram o assunto e aceleram o passo até o carro que os levaria para a Mansão Daidouji. Sonomi os recebe na porta, dando um forte abraço em Sakura. Era uma oportunidade rara a mãe de Tomoyo estar em casa, por isso ela iria aproveitar o máximo a filha. Alguns empregados recolheram as bagagens e as levaram para os respectivos quartos, e Sonomi foi logo chamando todos para comer um maravilhoso bolo na varanda.

Meiling: 'Obrigada por nos hospedar senhora Daidouji, e lhe digo que sua casa é fantástica!'

Sonomi: 'Que isso... Sei que a de vocês em Hong Kong ainda deve ser um pouco maior.'

Meiling: 'Tamanho não é documento! Lá é tudo tão quieto, sombrio. Ninguém sorri, tenho que falar baixinho, isso quando tenho com quem falar. Shoran está sempre treinando, até parece que não faz mais nada da vida.'

Shoran: 'Mas é o que faço mesmo, sem contar os estudos.'

Sakura: 'Você não se cansa não?'

Shoran: 'Às vezes... Por isso estou aqui, para descansar.'

Meiling: 'Além de que Wei já está ficando velho... Vai precisar tirar férias com mais regularidade daqui em diante.'

Tomoyo: 'O senhor Wei acompanha vocês desde pequenos, certo?'

Meiling: 'Exatamente. Não sei o que seria de mim se ele não estivesse com a gente todo esse tempo. Ele já é como um pai para nós, não é Shoran?'.

Shoran: 'É sim.'

Sakura: 'Meiling, você nunca falou dos seus pais para nós...'

Meiling: 'Ah... Bem... Eu não cheguei a conhecê-los muito bem. Meu pai já era velho quando nasci, e minha mãe veio a falecer quando nasci.'

Sakura (se arrependendo): 'Ah... Sinto muito, Meiling... Não deveria ter perguntado.'

Meiling: 'Que isso... Não tem mal algum!'

Tomoyo: 'Gente, vamos terminar logo este bolo que quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês lá no meu quarto...'

Sonomi observava os amigos conversarem com interesse. Como sentia falta de uma boa amiga por perto. Nadeshiko iria sempre fazer falta em sua vida.

Os quatro terminaram o pequeno lanche, e Tomoyo sem levantar suspeitas levou o que restara do bolo para o quarto. Assim que abriram a porta, uma pequena bola de pêlos amarelos pulou para frente deles festejando a chegada de Tomoyo com um grande pedaço de bolo.

Kero (pegando o bolo e indo comer): 'Por que demoraram tanto com isso?? Eu fiquei olhando e parecia que vocês iriam terminar o bolo sem me deixar nenhum pedaço! Mas como sempre, a Tomoyo querida salva o meu dia! Obrigado! Obrigado!'

Meiling (nervosa): 'Cumprimentar faz bem, bola de pêlos!'

Kero resmungou algo incompreensível para Meiling de boca cheia, e voltou a comer desesperadamente.

Sakura: 'Como vocês perceberam, Kero continua exatamente o mesmo...'

Shoran (reparando): 'Talvez um pouco mais gordo...'

Kero fez questão de parar de comer para revidar. Quem o moleque pensava que era para dizer que ele, com o seu maravilhoso porte físico, era gordo?

Kero: 'Gordo? Eu? Isto que você vê são músculos, moleque!'

Shoran (não ligando): 'Não sabia que músculos fossem tão molengas assim..'

Kero: 'É que eles ainda estão em fase de crescimento!'

Shoran: 'Aham... Sei...'.

Sakura (dando um fim): 'Já chega vocês dois... É sempre assim, até parece que pedem pra brigar! Vá comer teu bolo, Kero, e deixa Shoran em paz!'

Kero: 'E agora eu que sou o culpado?? Ele que te faz chorar noites inteiras e eu sou o culpado! Que ironia...'

Sakura: 'KERO!'

Kero: 'Ok, ok... Vou embora...'

Kero carrega o prato com o restinho do bolo para a sala de vídeo que havia no quarto de Tomoyo.

Shoran começou a pensar no que Kero havia dito. Sakura havia chorado bastante se aquilo fosse verdade. Ele se sentia culpado por tudo isso, afinal fora escolha dele deixá-la aqui. Além de que talvez nem tenha chances de entrar para a Elite...

Tomoyo: 'Você está bem, Shoran? Esta olhando pro nada já faz algum tempo...'

Shoran (voltando à realidade): 'Sim, sim... 'Tô ótimo.'

Os amigos se sentam e ficam conversando sobre as férias, fatos engraçados, como os antigos colegas de escola de Shoran e Meiling, até que chegaram a um assunto que deixou Tomoyo um pouco mais envergonhada.

Shoran: 'E Hiiragizawa?'

Sakura: 'Desde que selamos Esperança que não falamos com ele.'

Meiling: 'Shoran me falou desse garoto. Não cheguei a falar com ele, gostaria de conhecê-lo!'

Shoran: 'Dessa vez é você que está olhando para o nada, Tomoyo... Tem tantas saudades de Eriol assim?'

Meiling: 'Acho que tem mais alguém aqui que tá amando e não consegue desempacar por falta de coragem...'

A indireta de Meiling foi entendida por todos, mas só Tomoyo revidou.

Tomoyo (vermelha): 'Não é nada disso, Meiling!'

Meiling (irônica): 'Imagina...'

Tomoyo (fugindo do assunto): 'Ah... O que vocês acham de ir ao cinema hoje à tarde? Tem um filme legal passando.'

Meiling: '"tima idéia! Acho que no cinema as pessoas têm mais coragem, já que não tem ninguém olhando... Bom, vou trocar de roupa! Vem comigo, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Com certeza! Vamos buscar sua mala no quarto que irá dormir! Vem!'

As duas saem do quarto rapidamente e fecham a porta. Sakura e Shoran se fitaram por alguns instantes, mas logo procuraram um outro lugar para olhar. Shoran não conseguia entender como conseguia estar tão perto de Sakura, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Sakura: '... Acho que agora, você podia me contar por que tanto treina em Hong Kong...'

Shoran (suspirando): 'É verdade...'.

Shoran procura em sua mente um jeito de contar tudo. Ele sentia medo de Sakura não entendê-lo e não querer mais ficar com ele. Mas devia contar.

Shoran: 'Bem, meu pai treinou durante muito tempo da vida dele para entrar na elite dos doze maiores guerreiros e feiticeiros do universo, Sakura. Essa elite é conhecida como a Elite dos Doze. Dentre esses doze guerreiros, o décimo segundo é uma mulher, e era quem meu pai deveria desafiar e vencer para ocupar o lugar dela. O nome dela é Koriny, e meu pai lutou com todas as forças que tinha, mas ela o matou sem piedade.'

Sakura (surpresa e muito triste): 'Que horror... Sinto muito, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Desde criança, Wei conta histórias sobre a Elite para Meiling e eu dormirmos, e desde pequeno que eu planejo fazer o que meu pai não conseguiu. Deixar ele orgulhoso de mim, em qualquer lugar que ele esteja. Sei que ele se esforçou muito, mas não foi o suficiente. Ele tinha uma família e todo o clã nas costas. Não tinha como se dedicar somente aos treinos como eu posso agora. Eu acho que se continuar treinando como estou treinando agora por mais alguns anos, poderei vingar a morte de meu pai entrando para a Elite.'

Sakura: 'Você está dizendo que... O que você mais quer nessa vida é vingar a morte de seu pai, fazendo o que ele não conseguiu?'

Shoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura (começando a chorar): 'E que se você não conseguir vencer aquela mulher, ela vai matar você?'

Shoran: '... Provavelmente...'

Sakura (chorando): 'Você tem certeza de que tentar entrar pra uma elite vale a sua vida, Shoran??'

Shoran: 'Não... Mas vale o sonho de meu pai.'

Sakura não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. A idéia de que Shoran estava se acabando em treinos para depois talvez ser morto por uma idiota qualquer fazia com que seus olhos derramassem rios de lágrimas. Embora entendesse o desejo de Shoran, não conseguia aceitar aquela idéia. Ela abraça Shoran e o aperta com força.

Sakura: 'Não quero que você morra...'

Shoran (abraçando-a): 'Sakura, não vou morrer... Estou treinando muito para isso não acontecer.'

Sakura: 'Mas seu pai também treinou e deu nisso!!'

Shoran (enxugando uma das lágrimas que escorriam do rosto dela): 'Sakura...'.

Sakura: 'Me prometa uma coisa, então!'

Shoran: 'O quê...?'

Sakura: 'Se você chegar lá, e perceber que não tem condições de vencer, vai desistir e voltar para casa!'

Shoran se surpreendeu com a proposta de Sakura. Olhou fundo nos olhos verdes marejados dela. Preferia morrer a ser covarde a ponto de fugir da luta. Mas também não queria morrer, queria Sakura com ele pelo resto de sua vida. Acabou aceitando a proposta de Sakura.

Shoran: 'Está bem, Sakura. Eu prometo.'

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas tentando sorrir, e se afastou um pouco de Shoran oferecendo-lhe o dedo mindinho. Shoran sorriu. Sakura continuava a mesma de sempre, a mesma Sakura por quem ele havia se apaixonado anos atrás.

N/A: Olá pessoas!!!!! o/

Espero que tenham curtido o primeiro capítulo!. Agora bem mais curto que os antigos, não acham? Antes, 50 páginas em um capítulo... Agora só 15... Mas achei que agora está bem melhor, naquelas 50 páginas tinha muita enrolação. XD

Bom, quero saber a opinião de vocês, por isso mandem comentários! Prometo responder todos! Nem que seja só pra dizer brigada.

Deixa eu falar um pouquinho do futuro da história gente... Seguinte, vai ser uma história longa, e tenho na cabeça agora esta saga e mais uma, de uns 20 capítulos ou mais cada uma. Pretendo postar os capítulos uma vez por mês sem atrasar, e se por eventualidade atrasar, eu aviso pelo meu MSN ) e no meu blog ).

Agora os agradecimentos... Em primeiro lugar vou agradecer a um filme que vi, que foi de onde peguei o título pra história... O 13º Guerreiro é um filme muito bom, mas eu não usei ele pra escrever essa fic, até por que nem me lembro mais do que se trata o filme... Lembro que tinha um grupo de doze guerreiros e o principalzinho do filme entrou como 13º... Mas deixa isso pra lá.

Quero agradecer também a Diu-chan! Minha amada revisora, que infelizmente naum está podendo revisar essa fic, mas que me deu vááárias idéias como sempre! Brigada!!!! Agradecer também a Merry Anne que também me ajudou com várias idéias! Brigadinha!! E ao Sapox que agora tah substituindo a Diu! o/ Tks!!!!

Queria mandar um beijo pra todo o pessoal do fórum Mansão da Amizade e pra todo mundo que eu falo no MSN e possa estar lendo isso aqui. XD

Acho que é isso... Espero os comentários de vocês!!

Beijos!!!!

Júlia  
  
Comentários do Sapox:

A Júlia evoluiu muito desde de "Mau Caminho"... Com um enredo totalmente diferente de seu último trabalho publicado, desta vez ela vem usando e abusando de elementos mais fantasiosos e sobrenaturais, tornando a história ainda mais rica e conseguindo, assim, prender o leitor.

Mudei somente algumas expressões e organizei algumas frases que estavam mais difíceis de compreender, mas não houve nenhum erro primário... A Júlia está cada vez melhor no que faz! Que venham os próximos capítulos!


	2. Parte II

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte II

O dia amanheceu bonito, e Shoran acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Levantou-se e foi até a enorme janela de vidro que estava aberta, o vento empurrava as cortinas permitindo assim a entrada do sol. Olhou para o horizonte, e com a leve brisa mexendo seus cabelos, lembrou de Sakura. Era incrível como ele não fazia outra coisa a não ser pensar nela... Queria poder se concentrar em outras coisas sem que aquele rosto lhe viesse à mente.

Nada havia acontecido na noite anterior enquanto assistiam ao filme no cinema. Shoran morria de vergonha de tentar qualquer coisa. Precisava tomar coragem de uma vez, não teria todo o tempo do mundo para ficar tentando.

Fechando a janela, ele se vira e vê Meiling dormindo tranqüilamente na cama ao lado da sua. Sabia que o sentimento de Meiling por ele ainda existia, o que não sabia é por que ela o ajudava tanto a se acertar com Sakura. Meiling, apesar de parecer uma pessoa meio maluca em certos pontos, era bastante madura nesses aspectos. Shoran desejava do fundo do coração que ela encontrasse alguém de quem gostasse, que também a quisesse dela do mesmo jeito.

Meiling (abrindo de leve os olhos): 'Por que tanto me olha, Shoran?'

Shoran (se sentando na beirada da cama dela): 'Meiling... Você está apaixonada por alguém nesse momento?'

Meiling (confusa): 'Shoran você está passando bem? Mal acordei e você vem me perguntar isso, não estou entendendo nada...'

Shoran: 'É só uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber... Você está ou não gostando de alguém?'

Meiling: 'Estou sim... Eu acho.'

Shoran: 'E essa pessoa gosta de você?'

Meiling: 'Sim... Mas não do jeito que eu gostaria.'

Shoran: 'Espero que de tudo certo entre vocês, estarei torcendo. E não se deixe intimidar por qualquer regra que um dos anciões impor pra você, está bem?'

Meiling (não entendendo onde o primo queria chegar): 'Claro...'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Bom... Já está na hora de descermos para o café. Tomoyo disse que serviriam por volta desde horário.'

Meiling (levantando também): 'Vamos...'

* * *

Depois de se trocarem, Shoran e Meiling descem para a sala onde seria servido um grande café da manhã de boas vindas para os visitantes. Tomoyo sentou à mesa com os dois amigos, e o café foi servido. Meiling ficou maravilhada com tantas coisas boas para comer, não disfarçando a vontade de provar um pouquinho de cada.

Tomoyo: 'Minha mãe está terminando uma pequena reunião de negócios na biblioteca com um empresário interessado nos produtos na nossa empresa. Em alguns minutos ela estará aqui, mas disse que podemos começar sem ela.'

Meiling: 'Oba! Estou adorando esse café, Tomoyo... Muito obrigada!'

Shoran: 'É, está lindo, e o gosto deve estar ótimo também.'

Tomoyo: 'De nada! É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer para mostrar que vocês são muito bem vindos.'

Em alguns minutos, Sonomi apareceu na sala acompanhada de um homem. Era alto, tinha longos cabelos da cor dos de Eriol, presos em uma trança nas costas. Tinha um físico perfeito e rosto bonito. Era jovem, vestia uma roupa elegante e um pequeno par de óculos de aro fino, deixando-o muito atraente e com ar de intelectual. Sonomi, vermelha, parecia interessada no rapaz e o tratava com carinho, sem se importar com a diferença de idade. Meiling só faltava babar sobre a comida, e Tomoyo deu uma olhada no visitante de cima a baixo, mas procurou disfarçar. Shoran o achou muito suspeito, sentia que ele tinha algum forte poder guardado. Era a mesma sensação de quando ele via Kaho Mizuki.

Sonomi: 'Esta é minha filha Tomoyo, e estes são dois amigos dela. Shoran e Meiling Li. Crianças, este é Josh Mcguarie.'

Josh: 'Nossa, não sabia que a senhora conhecia a família Li, senhora Daidouji. Muito prazer!'

Meiling: 'Conhece nossa família?'

Josh: 'Sim, sou inglês, mas atualmente estou morando na China. (olhando para Shoran) E você, deve ser o futuro líder do clã. Desejo-lhe sorte nos negócios.'

Shoran limitou-se a um aceno com a cabeça.

Sonomi: 'O senhor não gostaria de ficar e experimentar nosso café da manhã?'

Josh: 'Desculpe, mas terei de recusar. Já estou um tanto atrasado. Quem sabe da próxima.'

Sonomi (triste): 'Tudo bem então... Acompanho-lhe até a porta.'

Josh foi embora, e assim que fechou a porta Sonomi soltou um longo suspiro. Já era viúva há quase sete anos, e desde o ocorrido não havia se relacionado com nenhum homem. Já estava na hora de tentar arranjar um namorado, se não iria envelhecer e assim seria ainda mais difícil.

Tomoyo: 'Vejo que a senhora ficou interessada no Senhor Mcguarie...'

Sonomi (indo para a mesa): 'Ah minha filha... Já faz tanto tempo que estou sozinha... Não vai me culpar por isso, vai?'

Tomoyo: 'Não mesmo! Adorei ele, vá em frente!'

Meiling: 'Eu também adorei, se quiser deixar pra mim...'

Tomoyo e sua mãe riram com a brincadeira e todos continuaram a tomar o café.

Shoran não gostou nenhum pouco do homem que acabara de conhecer. Era realmente estranho. Não se sentiu nem um pouco seguro com ele por perto. E o pior era que ainda conseguia sentir sua presença. Já deveria ter atravessado os jardins da casa, mas ainda sentia bem a presença mágica de Josh.

Meiling: 'O que está havendo com você Shoran?'

Tomoyo: 'Está parado sem comer nada... Não gostou da comida?'

Shoran: 'Não não, Tomoyo! Está ótima...'

Sonomi (brincando): 'Vai ver que ele ficou com ciúmes de Josh...'

Meiling (rindo): 'Pode ser... Mas Shoran tem um charme só dele que ninguém mais tem, certo Shoran??'

Shoran (revirando os olhos): 'Se você diz...'

* * *

Logo depois do almoço, Tomoyo ligou para Sakura e as duas amigas fizeram a programação para à tarde. Passariam no centro de Tomoeda e iriam até uma sorveteria que havia aberto faz pouco tempo. Depois passariam no Rei Pingüim só para matar a saudade de estar os quatro juntos no pequeno parque novamente.

Sakura (caminhando ao lado de Meiling): 'Ninguém ligou pro Eriol? Seria tão bom se ele pudesse vir nos visitar também, não é Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (vermelha): 'É sim... Ligue esta noite para ele.'

Voz: 'Não será preciso.'

Kero, que estava no ombro de Sakura entra para a mochila rapidamente, enquanto Shoran se vira na direção da voz ficando à frente das amigas por instinto de defendê-las.

Sakura (surpresa): 'Professora Mizuki??'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'Quanto tempo! E não me chamem mais de professora! Faz bastante tempo que já não sou mais professora de vocês.'

Kero (saindo da mochila): 'Você...'

Shoran encarava a antiga professora. Mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera ele não conseguia gostar daquela mulher.

Tomoyo: 'O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Mizuki?'

Meiling: 'Sakura disse que você estava na Inglaterra!'

Kaho: 'Eriol e eu ficamos sabendo que vocês dois, Shoran e Meiling, viriam para cá, então decidimos vir também.'

Tomoyo: 'E onde está Eriol?'

Kaho: 'Está pesquisando algumas coisas... Logo irão encontrá-lo.'

Sakura (contente): 'Que bom que vieram! Estou gostando cada vez mais destas férias!'

Kero: 'Sem contar o fato de que você pode dormir até a hora do almoço...'

Shoran (ignorando Kero): 'Duvido que você e Hiiragizawa viriam até aqui só para nos visitar. Algo sério aconteceu para isto, estou certo?'

Kaho fitou Shoran com um olhar misterioso. Aquele garoto evoluíra bastante, até mais do que ela esperava.

Kaho: 'O tempo está lindo hoje Shoran. Vai permanecer assim por um tempo, mas a tempestade vai chegar e você não vai poder evitá-la.'

As garotas ficaram com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça, e a frase de Kaho só deixou Shoran com mais raiva por ela estar lá.

Tomoyo: 'Bem, a Srta. e Eriol não gostariam de jantar em minha casa esta noite? Meiling e Shoran estão hospedados lá e Sakura pode jantar conosco também.'

Kero: 'Eu também vou!!'

Tomoyo combinou alguns detalhes com Kaho, e em seguida se despediram da antiga professora. Sakura adorou a idéia, pois reveria Eriol, e passaria um tempo a mais com Shoran.

Os amigos seguiram seu caminho até a sorveteria, onde os quatro se sentaram em uma mesa do lado de fora depois de terem servido grandes taças de sorvete. Sakura teve de servir duas taças, uma para ela e outra para Kero, que não iria parar de reclamar se ela não o fizesse. Tomoyo levantava hipóteses do que poderiam pedir aos empregados prepararem para o jantar, enquanto todos se deliciavam com o sorvete.

Quando Tomoyo finalmente parou de falar, ficando decidido que iria mandar fazerem um delicioso jantar com grande variedade de frutos do mar, Sakura e Meiling começaram a conversar animadas sobre uma nova loja que haviam passado no caminho até a sorveteria.

Shoran começou a pensar que as coisas estavam realmente demorando de mais. Já era o segundo dia que saia com os amigos e ainda não tomara nenhuma iniciativa com Sakura. Na escola que freqüentava via os garotos chegarem na maior cara de pau já tentando beijar as garotas a força, e quando elas recusavam, iam logo tentar com a que estivesse mais próxima. Sempre achou aquilo uma tremenda burrice. Precisava falar com Sakura e iniciar aquele namoro descentemente.

Shoran (timidamente): 'Sakura, eu....'

A garota parou de falar com Meiling e virou o rosto fitando Shoran.

Shoran: 'Queria falar com você.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Pois fale.'

Tomoyo e Meiling não disfarçavam a curiosidade e ficaram em silêncio e olhando atentamente para os dois.

Shoran (se levantando): 'A sós.'

Meiling: 'Sabia... A gente nunca pode estar presente nas melhores partes...'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo menos ele teve coragem pra fazer alguma coisa...'

Kero: 'Olha lá o que você vai dizer pra Sakura, hein?? Eu estou aqui vigiando.'

Sakura (não dando atenção aos comentários): 'Vamos, Shoran...'

Os dois amigos saíram da parte na frente da sorveteria, onde ficavam as mesas, e foram para o lado da construção. Sakura parou e esperou Shoran começar a falar.

Shoran (evitando olhá-la nos olhos): 'Queria que te dizer que... Mesmo com todo o tempo que passou, eu ainda continuo gostando de você Sakura...'

Ambos ficaram ruborizados, e Shoran continuou a falar.

Shoran: '... Queria saber se você ainda sente o que sentia por mim...'

Sakura: 'Claro Shoran... Você é a primeira pessoa por quem eu me apaixono de verdade, não iria ser o tempo nem a distância que ia tirar isso de mim.'

Voz: 'Então eu vou tirar isso a força de você, monstrenga!'

Voz2: 'Poxa Touya... Você sempre tem que estragar tudo não é?'

Sakura: 'Touya?? Yukito??'

Shoran petrificou-se ao descobrir que aqueles dois haviam presenciado a conversa.

Touya: 'Quero que você se afaste desse moleque, Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Sabe muito bem que eu não vou me afastar de ninguém por você, Touya! E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?'

Yukito: 'Nos contrataram para trabalhar aqui, Sakura. Começamos agora, às quatro horas.'

Meiling e Tomoyo se aproximam dos quatro, tristes pelos amigos terem sido interrompidos justamente por Touya.

Meiling: 'Vamos embora Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Vamos mesmo, não vim aqui pra me aborrecer com certas pessoas.'

* * *

No parque do Rei Pingüim, Tomoyo bateu fotos e filmou os cinco amigos reunidos novamente. Apesar de Kero brigar com Shoran e Meiling várias vezes, era bom estarem todos juntos.

Quando começou a escurecer, Tomoyo pediu para que viessem buscá-los, e aproveitou para deixar Sakura em casa. Mais tarde ela iria para casa da amiga.

No caminho para a mansão Daidouji, Meiling aproveitou para fazer um comentário sobre a tentativa de Shoran.

Meiling: 'Você deveria ter sido mais rápido, Shoran!!'

Shoran (encabulado): 'Se você estivesse em meu lugar também teria vergonha!'

Meiling: 'Esse é trabalho do sexo masculino, no caso você! Faça seu trabalho direito!'

Tomoyo: 'Acho que esta noite será uma ótima oportunidade.'

Shoran: 'Com todos olhando? Sem chances.'

Meiling: 'A gente promete fechar os olhos!'

Shoran: 'Não inventa Meiling...'

Tomoyo: 'Estou falando sério! Vocês dois estarão a quilômetros daqui em poucos dias!! Se você não fizer isto logo, quando fizer vai se culpar por não ter feito antes. Vai ser bem pior.'

Meiling: 'É Shoran!! Vai ser legal! Vá em frente!'

Shoran (estranhando): 'Que experiência você tem para dizer se vai ser legal ou não?'

Meiling: 'Você pode ser melhor com a magia, nas lutas, nos estudos e em tudo mais, mas eu estou na frente neste assunto!'

Tomoyo (boquiaberta): 'Meiling você já ficou.......?'

Meiling (orgulhosa): 'Aham!'

Shoran: 'Eu não acredito que você tenha feito uma coisa dessas Meiling!'

Meiling: 'O que houve com você Shoran? Vai dar uma de primo superprotetor pra cima de mim?'

Tomoyo: 'Parem vocês dois! Agora quero saber dessa história direito! Por que você não contou nada, Meiling?'

Meiling: 'Queria fazer um suspense...'

Tomoyo: 'Essa noite você dorme no meu quarto e conta todos os detalhes!'

Meiling: 'Conto, conto... Mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que o Shoran está sendo extremamente covarde. Pode enfrentar qualquer parada com a espada na mão, mas quando o assunto são sentimentos você está pondo o rabo entre as pernas e fugindo, Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Eu sei, eu sei... Vou tentar fazer algo acontecer esta noite...'

As duas amigas comemoraram batendo as mãos e rindo. Logo estavam na frente da casa de Tomoyo e entrando na garagem.

* * *

Sakura vestia uma saia jeans um palmo a cima do joelho, acompanhada de uma blusinha branca com detalhes em verde claro e escuro, e uma simples sandalinha baixa também branca.

Foi quando seu pai a deixou em frente da casa de Tomoyo. Já estava virando a esquina quando um belo carro preto parou ali perto. Eriol e Mizuki saíram de dentro.

Kaho: 'Olá pequena, Sakura.'

Sakura (se aproximando): 'Bom dia, Srta. Mizuki!'

Eriol: 'Está mais bela do que nunca, querida Sakura.'

Sakura (ruborizando): 'Obrigada Eriol... É bom ver você novamente!'

Kaho: 'É melhor entrarmos... Tomoyo deve estar esperando.'

Sakura: 'É verdade.'

Os três entraram na casa e foram recebidos por Tomoyo, Meiling e Shoran.

Eriol: 'Muito obrigado por nos convidar, Tomoyo. Ficamos muito felizes pelo convite.'

Tomoyo (envergonhada): 'Não precisa agradecer... Não há incomodo algum.'

Sakura: 'Acho que você não chegou a conhecer Meiling, não é Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Não... Apenas a vi uma vez que veio visitar Shoran.'

Tomoyo: 'Meiling é prima de Shoran, e grande amiga nossa.'

Meiling: 'Muito prazer...'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'O prazer é meu!'

Kaho: 'Meiling é uma garota maravilhosa, Eriol. Vai gostar dela.'

Eriol: 'Estas garotas estão cada vez mais lindas, não concorda, Shoran?'

Shoran (encabulado): 'É...'

Tomoyo: 'Obrigada... Agora vamos ao jantar!'

Todos sentaram a mesa, e as empregadas serviram a janta. Elogiaram a comida, e quando a mesa ficou em silêncio, foi a vez de Shoran falar.

Shoran: 'Eu havia feito está pergunta para a Srta. Mizuki antes, mas ela não me respondeu muito bem, Eriol. Sei que vocês dois não vieram aqui simplesmente fazer uma visita. Conte de uma vez o que vieram fazer aqui.'

Eriol: 'Bom... Antes de tudo gostaria de dizer que lhe admiro por sua coragem, Shoran.'

Meiling: 'Xi... Falta coragem pro Shoran fazer o mais simples... A Sakura já deve estar tediada....'

Sakura fingiu que não escutou nada enquanto Tomoyo soltava alguns risinhos. Se Kero estivesse ali teria dito que era bem melhor assim.

Shoran: 'Continue, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Sabemos que pretende desafiar Koriny Harima pela 12º posição na Elite dos Doze, e não achamos a idéia muito coerente, Shoran.'

Meiling: 'É o que eu falo pra ele!! Mas ele não escuta ninguém!'

Tomoyo: 'Essa é aquela história que você me contou, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'É sim...'

Kaho: 'Shoran, sabemos que você é forte, e que está treinando e evoluindo muito rapidamente, mas Koriny tem poderes estrondosos, nós pensamos que isso seria como... (suspiro) como uma sentença de morte pra você.'

Sakura sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. Shoran iria ter de escutar o que Kaho estava falando.

Shoran (se levantando): 'Não acredito que vocês vieram até aqui para tentar me fazer desistir! Já decidi isto há muito tempo, não vou voltar atrás agora!'

Eriol: 'Você ainda tem tempo de voltar atrás, por isso viemos até aqui. Pra todos vocês entenderem melhor, eu coloquei tudo o que avaliamos em números... Fizemos alguns estudos pra isso, e colocamos que Koriny seja uma feiticeira com magia nível 15, e que você tenha uma magia nível 5. Seu poder aumentou apenas um nível de um ano para cá, Shoran. Você vai precisar treinar no mínimo mais 10 anos para igualar seus poderes com os dela. Sendo que quando você chega a um nível elevado de magia é muito mais complexo evoluir. Na realidade, seriam preciso cerca de uns 16 anos de treinamento.'

Meiling: 'Nossa... Shoran, está tudo contra você! Desista disso!'

Sakura (surpresa): 'E é tudo isso apenas para chegar ao nível dela?'

Kaho: 'É sim, Sakura.'

Shoran: 'Descordo completamente desse seu estudo, Eriol. Você pode avaliar o nível da magia, mas não consegue avaliar a criatividade de uma pessoa durante uma batalha. Wei sempre me disse que não importava o quão forte fosse meu oponente, se eu for mais esperto terei chance de vencer. Outra coisa que aprendi é que todos tem um ponto fraco, por mais escondido que ele esteja, ele está em algum lugar. Descobrindo isso o oponente não vai ter chances. Tomoyo me venceria com facilidade se quisesse.'

Tomoyo (surpresa): 'Eu?'

Shoran: 'Sim, você. E não duvido que você saiba qual seria meu ponto fraco.'

Tomoyo: 'É... Acho que sei.'

Shoran: 'Viram? Não vou desistir de vencer Koriny por causa desses seus números aí.'

Eriol: 'Compreendo que você entenda muito mais de técnicas de combate que eu, Shoran. Mas Koriny está acostumada a matar e a trapacear. Gente como ela inventa qualquer coisa pra não perder uma luta. Se você acha que vai vencê-la pela astúcia, te digo que ela acaba com você no primeiro golpe.'

O clima na sala de jantar ficou ainda mais tenso. Shoran cerrou os dentes sem ter o que dizer, ainda mais para Eriol, o fitando com aquele olhar de sabedoria que parecia nunca mudar.

Eriol (relaxando na cadeira): 'Bom, acho que nada do que eu disser vai mudar sua cabeça, Shoran. Quem sabe se eu provar pra você que meus estudos realmente funcionam?'

Kaho: 'Eriol, você não pensa em...'

Shoran (interrompendo): 'Como faria isso?'

Eriol: 'Segundo meus estudos, se lutarmos hoje, eu ganharei, e se lutarmos daqui dois anos você será o vencedor. Lutaríamos hoje, e daqui a dois anos. Mas isso não vai adiantar nada se você, mesmo vendo que estou certo, continuar com essa idéia.'

Shoran (se irritando): 'Daqui a pouco vou lutar contra você de raiva, Hiiragizawa! Vou provar pra você que esses seus estudos não servem pra nada vencendo você hoje.'

Eriol (com um sorriso irônico): 'Se é assim que você quer... Acompanhe-me. (se levantando)'

Tomoyo (preocupada): 'E o meu jantar??'

Eriol: 'Estava maravilhoso Daidouji, obrigada por nos convidar.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas nem comemos a sobremesa...'

Shoran: 'Tomoyo, garanto que depois nós terminamos com a sobremesa, fique tranqüila.'

Tomoyo: 'Está bem...'

Shoran: 'Vamos para onde, Hiiragizawa?'

Eriol: 'Não muito longe daqui tem um campo de futebol, que a essa hora deve estar vazio. Com um pouco de magia ninguém vai querer passar lá por perto.'

Shoran: '"timo. Vou provar pra você que esses estudos não valem nada te vencendo esta noite Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Não cante vitória antes do tempo.'

* * *

A noite estava escura e silenciosa, ninguém passava nas ruas, com exceção de Shoran e Eriol que se posicionavam no centro da quadra. A grama estava úmida da noite, mas não chovia.

Hiiragizawa havia criado um portal no chão do quarto de Tomoyo para que as garotas curiosas pudessem assistir a luta sem correr qualquer perigo.

Shoran se posicionava para atacar com a espada em punhos. Fazia algum tempo que não conseguia se concentrar em uma luta como estava concentrado naquele instante. Eriol estava duvidando da capacidade que ele tinha de vingar a morte do pai, e ele iria ter de provar que era capaz.

Eriol, por sua vez, estava convencido de que ganharia. Shoran evoluiu muito no tempo que havia treinado em Hong Kong, mas não o suficiente. A luta poderia se estender por algum tempo pela insistência de Shoran, e esse era o problema, pois não queria machucá-lo pra valer. Mas se for preciso pra ele desistir da idéia de desafiar Koriny, ele iria fazê-lo.

Sakura: 'Eu to achando que eles vão lutar pra valer...'

Meiling: 'Só agora que você se tocou, Sakura? Hiiragizawa cutucou a ferida do Shoran dizendo que ele não seria capaz de vencer Koriny, Shoran vai lutar até perder os sentidos pra provar que é capaz.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso significa que... Shoran vai sair bem ferido desta batalha?'

Kaho: 'Por que vocês acreditam tanto que Eriol irá ser o vencedor? Eriol pode ser a reencarnação do poderoso Mago Clow, mas não tem a experiência de combate que Clow tinha.'

Sakura: 'Você está dizendo que... Shoran tem chances de vencer?'

Kaho: 'Sim. Apesar de ser óbvio que Eriol possui uma magia muito mais poderosa que a de Shoran, Eriol tem seu ponto fraco. O ponto fraco de Shoran não pode ser atingido por Eriol neste momento, mas se Shoran perceber o qual é o ponto fraco de Eriol e for esperto para conseguir atingi-lo, vai vencer.'

Tomoyo: 'Então isso significa que os estudos de Eriol não servem para nada mesmo?'

Kaho: 'Servem sim. Tanto a idéia de Eriol como a de Shoran são certas, mas se o oponente for muito forte como Koriny, ninguém vai conseguir atingir seu ponto fraco. Falei isso inúmeras vezes para Eriol, mas ele não aceita minha opinião.'

Sakura: 'Eu gostaria que Eriol estivesse totalmente certo, e que conseguíssemos convencer Shoran a desistir disso. Ele não iria arriscar sua vida e poderíamos ficar juntos...'

Tomoyo: 'Está sendo egoísta com Shoran, Sakura. Não quer que ele realize um desejo por que quer ficar próxima dele.'

Meiling (olhando o portal): 'Depois conversamos, eles vão começar a lutar.'

* * *

Shoran decidiu iniciar aquela luta. Quanto mais cedo começassem, mais cedo terminariam e mais cedo ele tomaria alguma iniciativa com Sakura.

Empunhando a espada, Shoran partiu numa investida rápida sobre Eriol, que repeliu-o com uma forte rajada de vento que produziu com o báculo. Shoran foi atirado alguns metros para trás. Levantou-se rapidamente e avançou contra Eriol outra vez. A velocidade de Shoran era grande, mas a magia de Eriol era maior, permitindo-o evitar todos os golpes. Eriol produz a mesma forte rajada de vento novamente. Percebendo que o ataque se aproximava, Shoran colocou o braço cobrindo os olhos e esperou o vento. A rajada o atingiu como antes, mas dessa vez conseguiu se manter firme ao chão.

Shoran: 'O mesmo ataque não funciona duas vezes, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Você não tem chances, Shoran. Dê-se por vencido de uma vez.'

Shoran não presta atenção nas palavras de Eriol e pegando um dos ófurus, recita algumas palavras em chinês com os olhos fechados. As nuvens que haviam no céu formaram um grande redemoinho, e o barulho de trovões podia ser escutado pela cidade toda.

Quando ele finalmente ativa o ófuro, uma tempestade de raios cai ao chão, por todos os lados. Eriol recebe o ataque pela condução da energia através do chão, e acaba caindo. Neste instante um raio maior, parecendo mais mágico do que elétrico, cai do centro do redemoinho de nuvens, bem em cima da cabeça de Eriol. Meio atordoado, Eriol percebe que está em perigo e ergue seu báculo para cima, e dele um raio parecido com o de Shoran sai em direção do que caia. Um forte estrondo se ouve quando as forças se chocam. O raio dele forçava o de Shoran para cima com bastante força, e ainda mais quando Eriol consegue se levantar.

Esta foi a oportunidade para Shoran atacar com outro raio menos poderoso. Eriol perdeu o controle do báculo, e acabou por voltar ao chão e o raio que vinha do céu o atingiu em cheio.

A luz ficou ainda mais forte, obrigando o próprio Shoran cobrir os olhos. Quando descobre o rosto, viu Eriol de joelhos no chão se levantando com ajuda do báculo. Ele se pôs de pé, e estava claro que sem o báculo cairia no chão. Seus óculos estavam quebrados e suas mãos tremiam de leve, mas mesmo assim parecia estar crente de que tinha chances de vencer.

Shoran se aproxima do amigo, e lhe olha nos olhos. Pelo olhar de Eriol, pôde perceber que o adversário estava realmente disposto a dar o melhor de si para convencê-lo de desistir. Apesar de grandes diferenças, nisso eles eram iguais. Lutariam até o fim pra conseguir o que queriam.

Shoran baixou os olhos e viu que havia ferido Eriol mais do que imaginava. Sua perna esquerda estava em um estado deplorável. A calça parecia queimada na área e Eriol mal a encostava no chão. Teria que cuidar daquele ferimento, mas Eriol não iria abandonar a luta por causa daquilo. Shoran teria de fazer algo para levá-lo de volta para casa.

Shoran tomou coragem para dar um soco na boca do estomago de Eriol, que com certeza cairia sem os sentidos. Porém, ao tentar, Eriol colocou o báculo na frente para evitar o ataque, e Shoran acabou ferindo a si mesmo. Sentiu os ossos da mão estalarem, e sua pele se cortando. Sem pensar na dor, Shoran bateu na cabeça de Eriol com o cabo da espada, e desta vez, os olhos de Eriol viraram e ele caiu no chão ao lado do báculo, que logo virou a pequena chave.

O vencedor olhou para o amigo pensando que aquilo não precisaria acontecer se os dois não fossem tão cabeça duras.

A mão de Shoran sangrava bastante, mas ele não deu importância pois o ferimento de Eriol era mais grave. Pegou a chave de Eriol e aguardou no bolso, junto com a esfera negra de sua espada. Pegou Eriol no colo com cuidado e começou a andar apressado para casa de Tomoyo. Não demoraria muito para alguém chegar na quadra sem a magia de Eriol agindo.

* * *

As garotas estavam entrando em desespero no quarto de Tomoyo. A última coisa que viram no portal havia sido uma forte luz, e em seguida o portal se fechou. Mizuki garantia que aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes com Eriol, e Tomoyo se segurava para não chorar.

Sakura (sentindo a presença): 'Eles estão chegando!'

Todas foram até a sala e abriram as portas para Shoran, que entrou com Eriol nos braços. Sua cabeça estava para trás e seu braço caído. Imediatamente Tomoyo começou a chorar, e Sakura estava quase no mesmo estado.

Kaho: 'Vamos levá-lo para o quarto!'

Shoran subiu as escadas com cuidado e chegou ao quarto, colocando Eriol sobre a cama.

Shoran: 'Preciso de um kit de primeiros socorros!'

Tomoyo pegou um no mesmo instante. Shoran segurou o kit e olhou para a perna de Eriol, meio em dúvida sobre o que fazer, e ainda tentando esconder a mão ferida.

Meiling: 'Com licença, Shoran. Eu faço isso.'

Ela pegou uma pequena tesoura que havia na caixinha e cortou o pedaço da calça que cobria o ferimento, revelando a queimadura de Eriol. Com uma gaze encharcada de água oxigenada, Meiling começava a limpar o machucado.

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu afinal??'

Shoran (confuso): 'Vocês não estavam vendo?'

Tomoyo (chorando): 'Não! Quando deu aquela luz do seu raio, o portal se apagou e ficamos aqui sem saber de nada!'

Kaho: 'Nem eu entendi o que havia acontecido. A magia de Eriol nunca parou assim.'

Shoran: 'Bom, eu atingi Eriol em cheio, e depois disso ele ainda foi se levantar, então o fiz desmaiar pra poder trazê-lo de volta.'

Tomoyo (ao lado de Meiling tentando ajudar): 'Você não precisava ter ferido ele tanto!!!'

Shoran: 'Eu não pretendia feri-lo assim! Só queria vencer e voltar para cá!'

Meiling: 'As lutas são assim, Tomoyo. Alguém sempre sai ferido... Eriol vai ficar bem. Não está tão mal assim.'

Foi enquanto ouvia as palavras de Meiling que Sakura se aproximou dele e pegou seu braço.

Sakura: 'Você está ferido...!'

Shoran (puxando o braço): 'Não é nada!'

Sakura: 'Claro que é! Está sangrando! Venha aqui.'

Sakura o puxou para um sofá que havia no grande quarto de Tomoyo. Ele sentou e Sakura começou a limpar o sangue da mão de Shoran como Meiling estava fazendo com Eriol.

Novamente os dois estavam bastante próximos, e a adrenalina deixava Shoran aceso. Sakura enfaixou a mão de Shoran com cuidado, e disse que agora não iria inflamar, que ele poderia ficar tranqüilo.

Sakura sorriu de leve, e Shoran não resistiu a tentação que segurava desde que a viu no aeroporto. Colocou a mão não ferida no pescoço de Sakura e a beijou. Esta espantou-se com a atitude, mas não deu bola para a hora e o local escolhido por ele. Sem dar importância para os olhos curiosos, retribuiu o beijo.

Finalmente Shoran estava sentindo os lábios de sua flor encostados aos seus. Era até melhor do que ele sentia em certos sonhos. Aquele primeiro beijo dos dois fez seus músculos relaxarem, o que deixou o beijo mais calmo e carinhoso.

Shoran (se afastando um pouco): 'Obrigada pelo curativo...'

Sakura ficou completamente vermelha, e olhou para o outro lado dizendo que era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. Shoran sorriu com a timidez de Sakura, mas entendia pois ele também era quando menor. Ele procurou os lábios dela novamente, e voltaram a se beijar.

Kaho apenas sorria com as atitudes dos adolescentes. O estranho foi que Tomoyo não havia ligado sua câmera, nem ao menos estava interessada. Estava ocupada de mais enfaixando com todo cuidado do mundo o machucado de Eriol.

Meiling: 'Mas que saco vocês dois! Eu e Tomoyo sempre fizemos de tudo pra vocês se acertarem, mas ficar de vela não estava no contrato.'

Shoran riu um pouco com o comentário, interrompendo o beijo para a tristeza de Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Eriol está acordando!!'

Imediatamente todos foram para os arredores da cama. Eriol abriu os olhos, enxergando tudo meio fora de foco. Levou a mão à testa, sentindo a cabeça e a perna doerem.

Eriol (se sentando): 'Onde estou...?'

Tomoyo (ajudando-o a se sentar na cama): 'No meu quarto. Você está bem? Não tem mais nenhum machucado?'

Eriol: 'Não, Tomoyo... Mas como cheguei até aqui?'

Kaho: 'Shoran lhe trouxe após vencer a luta, Eriol.'

Eriol (triste): 'É verdade... Perdi a luta... Desculpe por ter fechado o portal, mas precisava poupar minhas energias...'

Sakura: 'O importante é que você está bem, Eriol.'

Meiling (orgulhosa): 'Exatamente. Graças aos meus cuidados médicos! E os de Tomoyo, claro... Quando se convive com Shoran tem que se aprender a cuidar desse tipo de coisa...'

Eriol: 'Parece que minhas teses estavam erradas, Li. Acho que calculei mal o quanto você havia evoluído, e...'

Kaho: 'Não invente desculpas, Eriol. Entenda que não se pode prever uma luta, muito menos determinar que será o vencedor em uma batalha. Se essa luta fosse de verdade, e Shoran fosse o inimigo que você calculou que venceria, estaria morto agora.'

Eriol se calou. Era verdade o que Mizuki dissera, e ele teria que entender.

Shoran: 'Foi uma boa luta, Eriol... Aprendi com você que lutar contra alguém que você não quer realmente machucar pode doer um bocado...' (mostrando a mão enfaixada por Sakura).

Eriol sorriu com a brincadeira, e entendeu que Shoran não tinha evoluído apenas na força, mas sua força de espírito havia mudado bastante para melhor, e era isso que com certeza iria lhe dar vantagem nas lutas.

Tomoyo (calma e até mesmo sorrindo): 'Agora que está todo mundo bem, e que os dois lerdos se acertaram, vou mandar servirem a sobremesa. Ah! Esta hora minha mãe já deve estar em casa, é melhor não falar sobre coisas que ela não poderia ouvir...'

* * *

Josh: 'Shoran soube usar a magia muito bem.'

Kyle: 'Verdade. Mas ainda tem muito que aprender.'

Josh: 'Está na hora de irmos...'

Josh da as costas para Kyle, saindo de trás das plantas que os escondiam.

Kyle: 'O que me deixou mais surpreso, foi Li ter coragem de machucar um amigo. Não é do feitio de um iniciante. De qualquer modo, isso simboliza que não vai importar o adversário, vai lutar para alcançar o que quer. Aposto como a batalha mais difícil pra ele será contra a pequena mestra das cartas.'

Josh (voltando): 'Também acha que ele não cumprirá a promessa que fez?'

Kyle: 'Acho, e acho também que ele contará para ela que não vai cumprir antes de sair.'

Josh: 'Pobre menina...'

Kyle: 'Bom, vamos indo. Ainda tenho esperanças de encontrar um meio de manter esse garoto vivo...'

Kyle segue Josh e assim, os dois companheiros deixam um parque onde se localizava a quadra de futebol utilizada com campo de batalha minutos atrás.

* * *

Na cozinha, Sonomi servia pedaços da torta de morangos para os jovens. Não entendia por que Eriol e Kaho foram embora tão cedo, sem que ela pudesse vê-los. Shoran mentiu que havia se machucado treinando contra Meiling, e a senhora Daidouji já queria levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo.

Terminada a sobremesa, os amigos se retiraram para o quarto de Tomoyo, aliviados por Sonomi não ter feito muitas perguntas. Sentaram-se nos sofás que haviam no centro do quarto e, sem assunto, ficaram apenas se encarando.

Tomoyo (interrompendo o silêncio): 'Como pude esquecer!! Meiling, quando fiquei sabendo que vocês viam para o Japão, fiz alguns desenhos pra um roupa pra você! Gostaria de tirar suas medidas!!'.

Meiling: 'Pra que isso, Tomoyo...?'

Tomoyo (piscando o olho): 'Para guardarmos de recordação, oras!'

Meiling: 'Ahhh..... To te entendendo agora. Vamos logo!!'

As duas vão apressadas com as mãos dadas até a pequena sala de vídeo, onde Tomoyo dizia ter esquecido os desenhos.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos em silêncio, quando Shoran decide falar.

Shoran: 'Parece que sobramos...'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'É... Não quer ir lá ver a fantasia de Meiling?'

Shoran: 'Não... Duvido que exista algum desenho...'

Sakura: 'Então... Acha que elas fizeram isso só pra... Nos deixar sozinhos?'

Shoran: 'Exatamente.'

Sakura (fazendo cara feia): 'Vou matar a Tomoyo...'

Shoran (levantando e ficando em pé na frente de Sakura): 'Por que? Não quer ficar sozinha comigo?'

Sakura: 'Não!! Quer dizer... (vermelha) Quero ficar sozinha com vocês sim! Mas elas também não precisam ficar saindo assim...'

Shoran: 'Bom, tarde de mais... Elas já saíram agora.'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Verdade...'

Shoran a envolve pela cintura, e olha dentro dos olhos dela, ainda sorrindo, e a beija com carinho. Meio envergonhada, Sakura retribui o beijo.

Tomoyo (com a câmera numa fresta da cortina): 'Sakura está vermelha...!'

Meiling: 'Tira esse braço daqui, eu também quero ver!'

Tomoyo (sem se mover): 'Esse vídeo vai ser guardado a sete chaves!!!'

Meiling: 'Pode guardar ele no cofre do banco central se você quiser, mas me deixa ver!!'

Tomoyo: 'Depois você assiste a fita...'

Meiling (abrindo a cortina e saindo da sala): 'Quer saber, eu vou até lá... Eles não vão parar mesmo...'

A garota vai até a salinha e se senta no outro sofá. Tomoyo veio logo atrás com a câmera, filmando mais de perto. Ao perceber, Shoran estica o braço e tapa a lente com a mão.

Tomoyo: 'Ah, Shoran...! Estragou minha filmagem... Sem contar que você sujou a lente.' Ela desliga a câmera e esfrega a lente com a barra da blusa.

Meiling: 'Falem sério vocês dois... Agora que a gente está aqui vocês podiam se desgrudar...'

Shoran (se afastando): 'Ta legal, ta legal... Mas a gente tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido, né?'

Sakura sorriu, ficando vermelha.

Tomoyo (filmando outra vez): 'Acho que Sakura vai demorar para se acostumar...'

Meiling: 'Deixa de ser boba, Sakura... Se o Shoran desse toda bola que ele da pra você, pra mim... Nossa... Eu não ia mais desgrudar dele!'

Shoran: 'Por isso que eu agradeço por não ter me apaixonado por você...'

Meiling: 'Shoran!!'

Sakura: 'Coitada dela Shoran...'

Shoran: 'Só estava brincando...'

* * *

Os dias foram passando um atrás do outro numa velocidade que os amigos jamais imaginariam. Sakura, Shoran, Tomoyo e Meiling saiam juntos todos os dias para fazer qualquer coisa, nem que fosse sentar no parque do pingüim e admirar o céu. Algumas vezes chamavam Eriol, mas só quando tinham uma programação definida para o que fazer.

Foi numa quarta-feira monótona que eles decidiram mudar o roteiro e ir para casa da família Kinomoto, ao invés de passar o dia todo na mansão Daidouji.

Shoran: 'Ah não, Sakura... Ir na sua casa? Teu irmão vai me torcer o pescoço...'

Sakura: 'Meu pai vai estar lá, Touya não vai fazer nada... Além do mais, acho que eu deveria me preocupar mais com Touya, ele que correria perigo se brigasse com você.'

Shoran: 'Ah não Sakura... Seu pai também vai estar lá? Que vergonha...'

Sakura: 'Quer que eu chame o Yukito pra ficarmos mais a vontade?'

Shoran: 'Não, não! Não iria ajudar...'

Sakura: 'Ai Shoran, deixa de ser bobo. Vamos estar os quatro lá, não tem porque ter vergonha.'

Meiling (já se arrumando para sair): 'É Shoran, está parecendo uma criancinha com essas histórias de vergonha...'

Tomoyo (arrumando os cabelos): 'O pai de Sakura é super querido, e ele já gosta de você, o que poderia acontecer de mal?'

Sakura: 'Além do mais, nós já falamos pra ele que iríamos jantar lá, desistir agora seria até mesmo falta de educação.'

Shoran (desistindo): 'Está bem, está bem...'

* * *

Sakura retirou a chave da bolsa e enfiou na fechadura. Shoran respirou fundo ao seu lado e a garota abriu a porta.

Sakura: 'Chegamos!'

Enquanto retiravam os sapatos, Fujitaka vem recepcioná-los no pequeno hall de entrada.

Fujitaka: 'Que bom que chegaram! O jantar ainda não está totalmente pronto, mas logo vai estar! Vamos, entrem, por favor...'

Os jovens entraram na casa e se dirigiram à sala onde Touya aguardava a chegada da irmã.

Touya: 'Olá monstrenga... Decidiu parar em casa algum tempo hoje? Que maravilha...'

Sakura: 'Não enche o saco, Touya... Você sabe que logo Shoran e Meiling voltaram para Hong Kong, por isso estamos aproveitando esse tempo enquanto estão aqui.'

Touya (sem dar ouvidos à irmã): 'Até que o moleque cresceu bastante... Mas não pense que só por isso vou tirar o olho de você, garoto.'

Fujitaka: 'Não quer ir ver se o jantar está pronto, Touya...?'

Touya (saindo): 'Hoje é seu dia de sorte, moleque...'

Sakura: 'Ai...'

Fujitaka: 'Bom meninos, hoje vamos ter um peixe assado para o jantar. Espero que todos gostem!'

Logo em seguida, uma pequena bola de pêlos amarelos desce as escadas literalmente voando, com os olhos brilhantes.

Kero (quase babando): 'Já está pronto o peixe...?'

Fujitaka (repetindo pela milionésima vez): 'Ainda não...'

Depois dos problemas com a carta Vácuo serem resolvidos, Sakura achou que, como seu irmão já sabia de tudo, não teria mais motivos esconder a história de seu pai.

Kero (cabisbaixo): 'Ahn...'

Sakura: 'Boa noite pra você também, Kero...'

Kero: 'Sakura!! Você está em casa! Que milagre...'

Meiling: 'A bola de pelos não mudou nada...'

Kero (feliz): 'Encrenqueira!! Quanto tempo!'

Meiling: 'Faz tempo mesmo! E pelo visto você continua o mesmo guloso de sempre.'

Kero (irritado): 'E eu achando que você estava mais legal... Tinha até ficado um pouco feliz em te ver!'

Shoran: 'Agora vai dizer que ficou sentimental, Kerberus...'

Kero: 'Eu sempre tive sentimentos, Mo... Ei... Você me chamou pelo nome!'

Shoran: 'Chamei... E....?'

Kero: 'Nossa... Que mudança... Acho que ficar longe durante dois anos fez bem pra você... Se você ficar mais uns quatro... Nossa! Sakura, estou começando a achar que você tem bom gosto...'

As brincadeiras e discussões continuaram até a hora do jantar, hora que todos pararam e apreciaram a ótima comida de Fujitaka.

* * *

Ao fim da janta, os amigos se reuniram no quarto de Sakura, onde Kero desafiou Meiling a ganhar dele numa partida de vídeo game. Sakura e Shoran se sentaram na cama, e Tomoyo decidiu que seria a juíza da competição para não atrapalhar ninguém.

Shoran estava fitando Sakura com um semblante sério, e um tanto preocupado. Por mais desatenta que fosse, Sakura percebeu e achou estranho.

Sakura: 'O que houve? Não gostou de alguma coisa?'

Shoran: 'Não! Eu só... Eu só queria te contar uma coisa importante...'

Sakura: 'Pois conte...'

Shoran observa alguns instantes os outros três ao redor da televisão, e se senta um pouco mais para trás e Sakura faz o mesmo.

Shoran (sério): 'Você sabe que depois que terminarem essas duas últimas semanas de suas férias, Sakura, eu vou voltar para Hong Kong.'

Sakura: 'Isso eu sei... Você me falou isso quando..'

Shoran (interrompendo): 'Não é esse o problema, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Então qual é?'

Shoran: 'É que dessa vez, pode ser que eu demore bem mais para voltar...'

Sakura (triste): 'Quanto tempo você acha que é isso?'

Shoran: 'Eu não tenho certeza, mas será um longo tempo que eu...'

Sakura (segurando o choro): 'Diga em números, Shoran!'

Shoran (suspirando): '... Talvez quatro ou cinco anos que...' As lágrimas de Sakura começam a escorrer em silêncio, deixando Shoran desesperado por ele ser a causa da dor dela. '... Sakura... Eu não tenho certeza de nada, me espantei quando Wei decidiu me liberar e tirar essas férias repentinas, não sei se ele fará isso de novo... E você sabe que Wei já está envelhecendo... Logo não poderá mais ser meu mestre, então por enquanto...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Você sabe quanto isso dói, Shoran...? Dói muito... Mas não importa quanto tempo passe... Se você prometer que vai voltar, eu vou te esperar nem que fique velha... Vou sentir tua falta... Vou passar noites inteiras chorando, mas eu agüento... Já agüentei dois, posso agüentar mais cinco...'

Shoran (sentido): 'Sakura... Te confesso que também vou passar noites em claro... Nos últimos dias que estava em Hong Kong, não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Agora vai ser bem pior, mas eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para terminar esse treinamento o mais rápido possível e voltar pra cá. Não te prometo que voltarei antes disso, pois pode ser que eu não consiga... Mas eu vou tentar custe o que custar. (enxugando uma lágrima que escorria dos olhos de Sakura) Isso por que eu te amo, Sakura... E não vou deixar de te amar nem que se passe uma eternidade.'

Shoran a beija com carinho e leveza na tentativa de consolá-la.

Tomoyo sorri de canto com a cena. Mesmo sem querer atrapalhar, era impossível não ficar atenta na conversa. Era uma pena que aquele casal tão lindo tinha que passar por tantas dificuldades. Mas Tomoyo estava decidida a dar todo o apoio que Sakura precisasse na ausência de Shoran.

Meiling (gritando): 'E a grande vencedora é... MEILING LI!!!!'

Kero (irritado): 'Não valeu! Não valeu mesmo! Você roubou! Aquele super ataque não estava nas regras!!'

Meiling: 'Grande coisa... Ganhei e fim de papo.'

Tomoyo (com pose de juíza): 'É Kero, aceite sua derrota.'

Kero (olhos em chama): 'Nunca!'

Sakura seca as lágrimas rapidamente, e Shoran se levanta, dizendo que já estava tarde, e era melhor irem embora.

Tomoyo: 'É verdade... Não viemos pra dar trabalho...'

Sakura insiste um pouco para ficarem mais, mas não tem jeito. Eles descem para a sala, e se despedem de Fujitaka e Touya. O pai de Sakura agradece a companhia e sugere que jantem outras vezes mais. Já Touya implica mais com Shoran, dizendo que dessa vez ele tinha tido sorte por que Fujitaka estava em casa.

Sakura acompanha os amigos até a porta, enquanto Kero procura as sobras da sobremesa.

Meiling: 'Seu pai é um verdadeiro chefe de cozinha Sakura... Vou vir mais vezes com muito prazer.'

Sakura: 'Claro! Serão sempre bem vindos!'

Tomoyo: 'Bom... Minha motorista acabou de chegar... Até amanhã, Sakura.'

Meiling: 'Tchau Sakura!'

Shoran se aproxima de Sakura e fala baixinho para ela que não chorasse mais, e lhe deu um selinho.

A garota observou seus amigos partirem no carro preto. Se já era triste ver Shoran ir embora, sendo que o veria no dia seguinte, como seria vê-lo partir por anos? Será que agüentaria? Agora que ela já tinha provado do beijo dele ficaria muito mais difícil viver sem... Talvez se ele não tivesse vindo passar aquelas férias em Tomoeda seria mais fácil agüentar. Mas Shoran estava do lado dela agora, e aproveitaria cada instante que eles teriam juntos naquelas próximas semanas.

Touya: 'Vai pegar um resfriado se ficar aí fora a noite toda, monstrenga...'

Sakura sorriu. Seu irmão era mesmo um chato e tanto...

Sakura (entrando): 'Tá, tá! Já entrei! E outra coisa... Não sou monstrenga!'

* * *

Olá pessoas!!!!! Vocês não vão acreditar como fikei feliz em receber tantos coments. Uma amiga minha do fórum Otaku net tá até pedindo autógrafo.... XDDDD

Bom, espero q tenham gostado desse cap! o/

Yoru (surgindo de algum lugar e derrubando a Júlia): 'Como você pôde? Meu papai perdeu? Como? Como? Como?' (chorando)

Júlia (caída): 'Nhaaaaaai...... Yoru! Não chore... Os melhores sempre vencem... Essa é a realidade...'

Yoru (saindo de cima da Jú): 'Mas o papai... Ele não pode perder...' (pensando um pouco) 'Está certo que ele perdeu do Li, mas não podia... Como fica a honra dos Hiiragizawa?' (com cara de mal)

Júlia (levantando): 'Isso eu já não sei, mas imagina como ficaria a honra dos Li se o Shoran perdesse pra um garotinho com cara de cdf qualquer?'

Eriol: 'Venha cá Yoru... (abraçando a filha) Essa besta não compreende a realidade... Nós Hiiragizawa somos superiores, ela não sabe o que escreve...'

Yoru (choramingando): 'Ahm... Também não é assim, né, papai!'

Eriol (com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Como assim?'

Yoru (pegando as mãos de seu pai): 'A Jú é excelente escritora,... Além do mais... O Li não é nenhuma reencarnação do Mago Clow, mas ele é "forte pra chuchu"...' (sorrindo de lado)

Júlia (pulando pra pegar seu ego de volta): 'Muito obrigada Yoru! E é verdade Eriol, enquanto você passa a história toda fazendo nada, o Shoran ficou treinando que nem um maluco...'

Yoru (segurando o Eriol que ia para cima da Jú): 'Calminha aí... Não precisa exagerar, também, Júlia...' (repreendendo-a) 'Está querendo insinuar que papai não treina, é?'.

Júlia: 'E por acaso ele treina?? Aposto que passa o dia inteiro estudando, mas não faz nada da parte prática...'

Eriol (nervoso): 'Isso não é verdade! Que injustiça! Conta para ela, Yoru...'

Yoru (cruzando os braços): 'É isso aí, e quem você acha que foi responsável pelo meu treinamento?'

Júlia: 'Pode ter sido ele, mas isso não significa que ele tenha treinado... Pode ter apenas ensinado!'

Yoru (com uma sobrancelha erguida): 'Hein?... Como assim? Não foi o papai não! Foram a Ruby Moon e o Spynel Sun...' (sem graça)

Eriol (cai com tudo) 'Ui!'

Júlia (gota enooorme): 'Não creio... Então no fim das contas, o Eriol é um total molenga que fica o dia inteiro em casa comendo e dormindo? O.o'

Eriol (gguejando): 'O que?... Eu... Eu... Não...'

Yoru (coçando a cabeça): 'Esse seria o Kero... não o papai...' (sorrindo) 'Mas é quase isso... hehehe'.

Júlia (rindo): 'Olha, esse é o Eriol daqui 10 anos!' Mostro um desenho dum cara gordo, com a barriga saltando pra fora da calça, barba por fazer, cabelo meio comprido, todo babado de macarrão vendo tv.

Yoru (rindo): 'Hehehe... Não vai ficar assim, porque a mamãe não vai deixar... ela já disse que se papai ficar barrigudo ela pede divórcio...'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'C-como é que é?' (sai correndo até o vestiário e coloca uma roupa de ginástica) 'Até mais para você duas! Tenho que perder esses quilinhos que engordei nos ultimos meses a todo custo!' (sai correndo)

Yoru (gota): 'Hããã... ' (olha para a Júlia e estende uma mão) 'Obrigada por me ajudar com o plano de fazê-lo praticar...' (sem graça)

Júlia: 'Não foi nada Yoru, favor de amiga! ' Você só não precisava ter me derrubado de verdade.... u.u"

Yoru (vermelha): 'Desculpa, mas eu acho que me empolguei... hehe...'.

Bom, essa foi a nossa amada Yoruki Hiiragizawa .' Brigada amiga! o/

Tenho também uns outros agradecimentos especiais pra fazer... A Diu que sempre me acompanhou nessa minha trajetória de fanfics... A Merry que faz umas boas propagandas de mim, mas sempre exagerando um pouco..... XD E ao Sapox que tah revisando a fic pra mim. Agradeço a todos que comentaram! o/ Muito obrigadaaaaa!

Beijooooos!!!

Júlia Kinomoto Li

Notas do Sapox:

Gostaria antes de tudo de me desculpar pelo atraso (entreguei o fic revisado bem atrasado... /).Este capítulo está muito mais romântico do que o anterior, mas também teve sua dose de ação, com a batalha.

O que será que acontecerá nos próximos capítulos? São muitas as indagações possíveis... Não percam P (e parabéns, Júlia)


	3. Parte III

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte III

Os dias que se seguiram passaram rápido de mais. Mesmo sem ter muito o que fazer na pacata cidade, eles encontravam um meio de se divertir. Um dia, os colegas de Sakura e Tomoyo haviam chamado-as para uma festa da turma, e assim Shoran, Meiling e Eriol puderam rever seus antigos colegas. A festa estava super animada, e a notícia de que Sakura e Shoran estavam namorando deixou muita gente enciumada.

Outras vezes, se reuniam na escola para jogar bola ou praticar algum outro esporte. Aquelas semanas, apesar de bastante comuns foram muito bem aproveitadas. Eriol voltou para a Inglaterra com Mizuki, fizeram até uma festa surpresa de despedida. Mas tudo que é bom não dura para sempre, e o fim da segunda semana chegou. Estava na hora de Meiling e Shoran fazerem as malas e voltar à China.

Meiling (arrumando sua mala): 'Não está esquecendo de nada, Shoran?'

Shoran (terminando de fazer a sua): 'Não...'

Meiling: 'Pegou escova de dentes, sapatos, meias...?'

Shoran: 'Sim, sim... E você?'

Meiling (fechando a mala): 'Peguei sim.'

Shoran: 'Vamos descer?'

Meiling (suspiro): 'Vamos né...'

Meiling põe sua bolsa nas costas e carrega uma das malas, enquanto que Shoran vinha atrás com outras duas. Na sala da mansão Daidouji, Sakura e Tomoyo aguardavam.

Tomoyo: 'Bom... Chegou a hora de irmos para o aeroporto... O avião sai dentro de mais ou menos uma hora e meia.'

Meiling: 'Vamos pôr as coisas no carro, vem Shoran.'

Colocaram as coisas no porta-malas do carro preto, e entraram. Seguiram até o aeroporto em silêncio, todos com aparência muito triste.

Meiling (tentando animar): 'Ai gente... Está parecendo que vamos morrer! Nós só vamos voltar para casa... Ainda existem telefones, e-mails, cartas... E eu prometo que volto nas próximas férias!'

Sakura apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro de Shoran suspirando, e Meiling desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa para animá-los.

No aeroporto, Shoran ajeitou os papéis do vôo, e logo estava de volta. Estavam todos sentados com as mesmas caras do carro. Meiling deu um sorriso forçado quando ele chegou.

Meiling: 'Tudo certo?'

Shoran concordou com a cabeça.

Meiling (se levantando): 'Então acho que temos que ir para a sala de embarque...'

A garota abraçou Sakura com força, e disse que se precisasse de qualquer coisa podia contar com ela, e ela a manteria informada sobre Shoran caso ele desse algum sumiço. Sakura agradeceu, e disse que nas próximas férias ela poderia se hospedar na casa dela.

Quando Meiling foi falar com Tomoyo, Shoran fitou Sakura, e a garota não pôde deixar de chorar. Shoran a abraçou forte para que parasse de chorar, mas foi em vão. Ela murmurava que aquilo não podia acontecer com ela, dizia que ia morrer, e em uma atitude desesperada, ela vasculhou a bolsa e tirou a carta tempo, ativando-a rapidamente. Em instantes o aeroporto inteiro estava parado, e apenas ela e Shoran se moviam.

Shoran (espantado): 'Sakura, por que você...?'

Sakura (chorando): 'Não quero que vá Shoran... Por favor... Se você me ama tanto, por que não fica comigo??'

Shoran: 'Sakura... Eu não...'

Shoran não tinha o que dizer, e Sakura percebeu isso. Ela sabia que ele precisava ir pra Hong Kong, e ela estaria sendo egoísta pedindo para ele desistir só para ficar com ela. Ela se aproximou dele rapidamente e o abraçou novamente.

Sakura: 'Eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você, Shoran... Mas quero que você não suma. Quero saber como você anda... Quero ouvir sua voz nem que você me mande uma fita pelo correio... Por favor, faça isso por mim. Não me deixe desamparada de novo...'

Shoran (acariciando os cabelos dela): 'Claro que não, Sakura... Vou fazer qualquer coisa que você quiser... E vou tentar voltar mais cedo, ok?'

Sakura (acalmando): 'Ok...'

Shoran: 'Prometa que não vai ficar triste, vai continuar alegre como sempre foi, e vai se divertir muito na minha ausência. Está certo?'

Sakura (meio contrariada): 'Certo...'

Shoran levanta o rosto de Sakura e lhe da um último beijo. Um beijo triste de despedida, mas que ficaria na memória dos dois. Shoran sentiu o corpo de Sakura amolecer entre seus braços, e todo o barulho do aeroporto voltar.

Quando Meiling abraçou Tomoyo, as duas viram Shoran segurar Sakura no colo e colocá-la nem uma das cadeiras.

Tomoyo (preocupada): 'O que aconteceu?'

Shoran: 'Ela usou a carta do tempo... Fazia bastante tempo que ela não usava magia, deve estar meio enfraquecida...'

Meiling: 'Ah...'

Shoran (com um sorriso triste): 'Ela vai ficar bem... Quando ela acordar, diga que ligamos assim que chegarmos, está bem?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro...'

Os primos se despediram de Tomoyo e entraram na sala de embarque. A partir daquele dia, sua amiga ia sentir muito mais falta de Shoran do que antes. Ela ia ter que dar bastante força para ela se agüentar. A garota sabia que ela não ia poder se comunicar tanto quanto gostaria com Shoran, mas Meiling também ia ajudá-la a superar.

Tomoyo chamou suas guarda costas e a levaram pra casa. Kero foi o primeiro a se desesperar, mas Tomoyo explicou o que acontecera, tranqüilizando a todos.

Touya: 'Aquele moleque causa problemas até quando não está...'

Fujitaka: 'Leve-a para o quarto Touya...'

Touya: 'Está bem...'

Sakura acordou uma hora mais tarde. Fitou o teto e logo se perguntou por Shoran. Fechou os olhos suspirando ao lembrar que aquela hora ele deveria estar no avião, chegando em Hong Kong. Como sua vida seria mais difícil dali em diante... Além da saudade de ter ele por perto que sentia antes, sentiria saudade se seus toques e beijos.

Ela suspira mais uma vez tentando afastar um pouco Shoran da cabeça. Kero entra no quarto, e fica feliz por ela estar acordada. Conversam um pouco, e Sakura decide tomar um banho, deixando Kero sozinho com o vídeo game.

* * *

Shoran e Meiling saem do avião, e logo se encontram com Wei e Yelan no aeroporto.

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Como foi o passeio?'

Meiling (feliz): 'Eu adorei! Mas quem aproveitou mesmo foi o Shoran!'

Yelan: 'Fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo. Na próxima vez trazemos Sakura e Tomoyo para nossa casa, para agradecer a hospedagem.'

Shoran: 'Ótima idéia. Isso seria mais ou menos quando?'

Yelan: 'Ah Shoran, isso é com Wei. Negocie com ele suas próximas férias.'

Shoran (triste): 'Ahn...'

Yelan: 'Agora que todos estão bem descansados vamos poder voltar às atividades normais. Certo Wei?'

Wei: 'Claro, Senhora. O jovem Shoran vai ter um longo trabalho nos próximos dias. Já conversei com a sua mãe, e ela já autorizou sua ida às montanhas Junling Bainkara para dar continuidade a seu treinamento.'

Shoran (espantado): 'Ah não... Essas montanhas não ficam perto de Cidade de Kantse?'

Yelan: 'Lá mesmo.'

Shoran: 'Mas lá não tem nada!! São só.... Montanhas e mato!'

Wei: 'É este o propósito da ida.'

Meiling: 'Ah... É... Shoran... Eu, normalmente, iria insistir para ir junto... Fazer uma companhia, mas... Sinto muito, dessa vez acho que prefiro ficar em casa curtindo minha cama...'

Shoran (não acreditando): 'Ah... Claro...'

Yelan: 'Discutimos isto em casa... Vamos embora...'

Os quatro seguiram para o carro que os aguardava, e voltaram para a mansão Li. Assim que chegaram Shoran foi ligar para Sakura, que estava aguardando o toque do telefone desde que saíra do banho.

Shoran: 'Você tá legal?'

Sakura: 'To sim... Só acho que estou meio enferrujada...'

Shoran: 'Pois é... Eu também devo estar depois de ficar este tempo no bem bom aí...'

Sakura: 'É... A casa da Tomoyo é tudo de bom mesmo...'

Shoran: 'Não era bem à isso que eu me referia, mas tudo bem... Tenho que te contar uma coisa importante.'

Sakura: 'Fale.'

Shoran: 'Wei me apareceu com a idéia de me levar para umas montanhas para treinamento. Elas se chamam Juling Bainkara, e é tudo puro mato.'

Sakura (confusa): 'E onde diabos fica isso?'

Shoran: 'Mais no centro do país...'

Sakura: 'Uh... Deve ser super divertido...'

Shoran: 'Se é... Vamos eu e o Wei, e a bagagem pesada nas minhas costas. Ele leva as leves por que não está mais na idade de ficar carregando peso por muito tempo.'

Sakura: 'Ai... Não quero nem imaginar... Vê se não se quebra...'

Shoran: 'Isso é o de menos...'

Sakura: 'Eu já teria desistido de tudo isso...'

Shoran (desanimado): 'Tenho que desligar agora... Foi só para avisar que chegamos bem mesmo. Se eu sumir, você já sabe o por quê.'

Sakura: 'É... Vou sentir sua falta...'

Shoran: 'Eu também... E muito...'

Sakura: 'Tchau Shoran, vê se te cuida e manda notícias.'

Shoran: 'Está bem. Te amo, Sakura..'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Eu também. Até outro dia...'

Ao desligar o telefone Shoran percebeu que passaria um longo tempo sem poder falar com ela de novo.

Já eram quase nove horas, e Shoran pretendia acordar mais cedo do que o de costume para se alongar e desenferrujar. Wei pretendia levá-lo para as tais montanhas dali a dois dias. Teria que se preparar, se não, não iria agüentar nem o primeiro dia.

* * *

O sol não estava nem pretendendo nascer e Shoran já estava no dojo dos fundos da casa. O silêncio do lugar era quebrado apenas pelo ruídos de alguns grilos. Sentado, Shoran meditava. Tentava esvaziar a mente dos últimos acontecimentos para conseguir se concentrar no que queria. Ao terminar, iniciou um alongamento de braços e pernas. Ao finalizar isso, era, mais uma vez, somente ele e sua espada. Fazendo movimentos de ataques precisos, Shoran treinava contra inimigos imaginários.

Conforme o dia ia amanhecendo, e os empregados da mansão iam chegando. O velho jardineiro parou em frente do dojo aberto espantado. Ele comenta com uma das empregadas sobre o garoto, que mal voltara da viagem e já estava no dojo novamente. Shoran repara que os dois haviam parado para observá-lo, mas procura fingir que não tinha percebido. Alguns minutos mais tarde eles retomam suas atividades e Meiling aparece na porta dando um bom dia alegremente.

Meiling: 'Desde que horas está aqui?'

Shoran: 'Desde umas quatro...'

Meiling: 'Nossa... Bom, estou indo para o colégio agora. Vim aqui para saber se você já estava sabendo da notícia que eu escutei ontem de noite.'

Shoran (se interessando): 'Que notícia?'

Meiling: 'Ouvi a conversa de sua mãe pela metade ontem...'

Shoran: 'Você não cansa de ficar atrás das portas não é?'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Pior que não... Mas deixa eu contar. Ela conversava com Wei, e ele dizia que depois que vocês voltarem das montanhas, vai se aposentar, por que você precisa de um mestre mais jovem. Um mais capacitado, que tenha fôlego para lutar contra você, não só ensinar as técnicas, mas propor algum desafio e mais um bocado de coisas...'

Shoran: 'Está dizendo que... Vamos ter um novo mestre?'

Meiling: 'Você vai ter. Eu continuarei com Wei. Não quero entrar para Elite nenhuma, e treino só nos fins de semana. Wei ainda está em perfeitas condições de continuar sendo meu mestre.'

Shoran: 'Mas... Eu não quero um outro mestre! Wei é como um pai pra mim!'

Meiling: 'Sim Shoran... Mas ele vai continuar aqui. Vai continuar a morar conosco, e nada impede ele de vir até aqui ver como você anda.'

Shoran: 'Escutou quem vai ser o cara?'

Meiling: 'Não... Disse que a conversa era pela metade. Se eu tivesse ficado lá teriam me descoberto.'

Shoran: 'Ahn...'

Meiling (saindo): 'Bom... Até mais Shoran!'

Shoran observou Meiling ir ao colégio enquanto pensava no mestre. Wei cuidou dele desde pequeno e sempre foi ótima companhia. Às vezes era meio misterioso, pois não contava direito quem iria visitar ou se encontrar e simplesmente se ausentava durante o dia todo. Mas isso não era nada que atrapalhasse o relacionamento dos dois. Realmente iria sentir falta de Wei.

* * *

Kyle não estava totalmente certo da escolha que estava fazendo, mas tinha um palpite de que iria dar certo. Ele pediu à Kanon, o grande centauro que estava na sala, que era um de seus onze companheiros, para que procurasse por Josh e seu irmão mais novo. Kanon obedeceu às ordens e saiu da sala batendo os cascos no chão de pedra da mansão. Era um homem com um grande corpo de cavalo, sua força muscular era muito maior do que de qualquer homem de duas pernas, e possuía uma magia poderosa que ele desenvolveu em uma outra dimensão, onde havia nascido.

Josh estava na sala justamente discutindo com o irmão Marck. O garoto possui um imenso poder que herdou de toda a linhagem de magos da grande família Mcguarie, e desenvolveu durante seus 19 anos de vida que o rendeu a décima colocação na Elite dos Doze, superando o mal humorado Kojiro que não suporta a idéia de perder para uma criança. Mesmo com tudo isso, Marck não chegara perto do segundo lugar do irmão, que sempre foi o querido da família, fazendo o garoto se desenvolver rapidamente na tentativa de superá-lo.

A discussão dos irmãos continuou até o estrondo dos cascos de Kanon batendo no chão ecoarem pela ampla sala. Os irmãos calaram-se e voltaram-se para o sério centauro.

Kanon: 'Mestre Kyle mandou os dois irem falar com ele. Ele parece bem preocupado.'

Marck (mal humorado): 'E quando ele não está preocupado?'

Josh (repreendendo): 'Respeite Kyle, Marck. Ele tem muita coisa pra se preocupar.'

Marck: 'E você, só por que é o queridinho de todos, acha que pode ficar mandando em mim!'

Kanon: 'Parem os dois. Já brigaram que chega esta tarde. Andem logo que ele está esperando!'

Os dois baixaram a cabeça e foram em direção ao cômodo da casa em que Kyle se encontrava. Todos da Elite, talvez exceto por Koriny e Kojiro, tinham enorme respeito por Kanon e o velho índio Kou. Eram dois velhos homens sábios que sempre ajudavam no que podiam.

Josh e Marck entraram no aposento onde Kyle andava de um lado para o outro, aguardando.

Josh: 'Mandou chamar?'

Kyle (finalmente parando): 'Sim, tenho algo importante para conversar com ambos. Entrem e fechem a porta.'

Marck (fechando a porta atrás de si): 'Milagre que você lembrou que eu existo.'

Kyle: 'Cada um é chamado na hora em que precisamos de suas habilidades, Marck, hoje estou chamando-o por que achei uma atividade perfeita para você.'

Marck: 'Se o negócio é comigo por que mandou chamar Josh também?'

Kyle: 'Além de Josh me auxiliar nas decisões importantes, ele é seu irmão, e deve saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer.'

Marck (fazendo cara feia): 'Era só o que me faltava...'

Josh (ignorando o irmão): 'E que atividade seria esta?'

Kyle: 'Os anos se passaram Josh, e Wei já está velho para treinar o garoto Li. O considero um mestre muito bom, de extrema confiança. Porém ele mesmo me disse que era melhor um jovem mestre para o garoto, com quem ele poderia se desenvolver ainda mais.'

Josh (já entendendo): 'Não me diga que...?'

Kyle: 'Isso. Quero que Marck seja o novo mestre de Shoran.'

Josh (descordando): 'Mas... Mas Marck é uma criança ainda! Nunca ensinou nada à ninguém e não...'

Kyle (interrompendo): 'Marck treinou muito e tem um grande poder. Passou por momentos que acho que até mesmo eu não suportaria. Ele é bastante jovem, por isso talvez consiga até despertar certa raiva no garoto. Wei tinha laços sentimentais com o jovem por tê-lo criado desde pequeno, por isso não podia simular uma luta que o outro nunca lutaria pra valer. Marck irá ser perfeito para o cargo se tiver paciência e criatividade. Ensinar a lutar não é uma brincadeira, chega a ser uma arte.'

O rosto de Marck pareceu se iluminar enquanto Josh se calava diante de Kyle. Ficou claro que ele que queria o cargo de mestre do jovem Li. E pela primeira vez, Marck havia passado na frente do irmão mais velho, por isso daria tudo de si para ensinar o garoto tudo que tinha aprendido com seu velho mestre.

Marck: 'Pode deixar comigo! Esse Shoran Li vai aprender tudo comigo, e eu vou mostrar para vocês que posso ser um mestre muito bom.'

Kyle sorriu. Ele sabia que o jovem iria ficar determinado.

Marck: 'Mas só uma pergunta... Vou treinar esse garoto por quê? Vocês vivem falando nele, e eu nunca soube para que tanto interesse nele.'

Kyle: 'Ah Marck, esta é uma longa história, mas iremos lhe contar para que entenda as coisas direito... Mas terá de prometer manter sigilo.'

Marck: 'Juro pela minha vida.'

Josh revirou os olhos, não agüentaria aquela história novamente. Retirou-se da sala para não ter de agüentá-la mais uma vez. Kyle entende a irritação de Josh e o deixa partir.

Kyle (iniciando a longa história): 'Tudo começou em Hong Kong, há muito tempo atrás, quando a família Harima se mudou para a ilha...'

* * *

Meiling entrou no quarto quando Shoran terminava de arrumar sua bagagem para a viagem.

Meiling: 'Wei já está esperando lá em baixo.'

Shoran (desanimado): 'Eu sei...'

Meiling: 'Te desejo muita boa sorte, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'É... Acho que vou precisar mesmo. Wei vai judiar de mim este mês...'

Meiling: 'Você agüenta! E se não agüentar, eu volto lá pro Japão por que o verdadeiro Shoran deve ter ficado por lá!'

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Quero que cuide de minha mãe e não passe horas no telefone. Confio em você Meiling, ultimamente a poderosa senhora Li está meio estressada com tudo.'

Meiling: 'É verdade... Vou fazer uns chazinhos para ela.'

Shoran: 'Isso... Obrigada. Até mais, Meiling.'

Shoran da um beijo na testa de Meiling e sai do quarto com a mochila seguido pela prima.

Wei: 'Está trazendo somente o necessário, não é?'

Shoran: 'Sim...'

Wei: 'Ótimo. Leve minha mochila que e vou levar a sacola com alguns mantimentos de emergência.'

Shoran coloca a pesada mochila de Wei sobre a sua, e sente o corpo tombar um pouco para trás. Ele se recupera o equilíbrio e solta um suspiro, aquele treinamento ia ser um sacrifício...

* * *

Wei (olhando para o topo da montanha ao longe): 'Pois bem... Aqui estamos.'

Shoran e Wei finalmente chegaram à região montanhosa, depois de tomar um avião para a cidade mais próxima e seguir viagem com um jipe por estrada de terra.

Shoran (cansado): 'Nós não vamos subir, vamos?'

Wei: 'Claro que vamos, jovem Shoran. De que valeria vir até aqui se não olharmos a paisagem do alto? Mas a última coisa que faremos vai ser subir, vamos ficar aqui na floresta antes.'

Shoran solta um longo suspiro. Suas costas doíam, e ele não via a hora de tomar um demorado banho. O tempo estava úmido, e a umidade aumentava quanto mais eles adentravam o mato.

Wei (sorrindo): 'Está difícil de passar por aqui, jovem Shoran... Abra o caminho na frente, sim?'

Shoran não reclamou, mas ficou evidente que estaria mais feliz treinando no dojo. Com a espada em punhos foi cortando os arbustos que atrapalhavam a passagem.

Depois de duas longas horas de caminhada, os dois chegaram à uma ampla clareira, onde finalmente Shoran largou as bagagens e aliviou seus ombros. Sentados em uma pedra, os dois descansaram por alguns minutos, mas o aprendiz foi logo obrigado a levantar.

Wei: 'Estou morrendo de cede, jovem Shoran. Encha esses cantis de água, por favor.'

Shoran: 'Por que não os trouxe cheios?'

Wei (olhar distante): 'Ah Shoran... O sabor de água pura de um rio não tem igual... Encha-os, sim?'

Shoran: 'Mas onde vou achar um rio?'

Wei: 'Siga seus instintos.'

Shoran se levantou contra gosto da pedra que agora até lhe era confortável, e foi atrás de um rio. Entrou alguns metros no mato e parou para tentar escutar algum barulho de água, mas só escutou o cantar dos pássaros. Continuou caminhando sem rumo, sempre tentando guardar pontos daquele lugar para conseguir retornar à clareira.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, Shoran já havia quase desistido. Foi quando avistou de longe algo se movendo cautelosamente. Sem movimentos bruscos, Shoran se aproximou e viu que era um pequeno roedor. Ele olhava para os lados e procurava no ar algum odor com seu focinho. O garoto continuou parado, e o pequeno rato começou a caminhar depressa com algumas paradas. Shoran o seguiu, e por sorte, o animal o levou direto para uma pequena nascente. Nem acreditando na própria sorte, Shoran encheu os dois cantis e voltou à clareira.

Wei: 'Por que demorou tanto?'

Shoran: 'Tive que seguir um rato pra conseguir água, teria sido impossível achar sem aquele bicho.'

Wei não deu ouvidos e bebeu longos goles de um dos cantis.

Wei: 'Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer, então. Treinar.'

Pondo-se de pé, Wei caminhou até o centro da clareira esperando por Shoran.

Wei: 'Sem armas hoje.'

Shoran largou a esfera negra que carregava no bolso e foi de encontro a Wei. Talvez se ele desse o melhor dele, Wei daria um desconto e o deixasse descansar. Colocou-se em posição, e aguardou. O mestre fez sinal positivo cm a cabeça, e Shoran partiu pro ataque com velocidade. O primeiro ataque foi bloqueado, assim como o segundo. Com os braços sendo segurados, Shoran tentou usar as pernas para derrubar Wei, que o puxou com força para trás, fazendo o garoto cair feio no chão.

Shoran (se levantando): 'Minhas costas já não estavam bem...'

Wei: 'Então espere para ter 60 anos, se se queixa agora não vai parar em pé na minha idade.'

Novamente um sinal positivo, e Shoran inicia uma nova seqüência de ataques. Procurando ser mais rápido que o velho mestre, o garoto atacou com pernas e braços e Wei defendia todas. Mas Wei já não estava mais agüentando o fôlego, e foi nessa hora que Shoran aproveitou para mandá-lo pro chão.

Shoran (ajudando-o a se levantar): 'O senhor está bem?'

Wei: 'Estou sim... Está evoluindo Shoran. Tirar vantagem da fraqueza do outro é uma tática, mas quase nunca vai lutar contra velho homem comum como eu.'

Shoran: 'Aí eu descubro a fraqueza dele.'

Wei: 'Faça as fraquezas, Shoran. Não as descubra.'

Shoran: 'Falar é fácil...'

Ao dizer isso Wei partiu para atacá-lo. Ao invés de atacar várias vezes, acertou em cheio no braço direito de Shoran, que sentiu grande dor, interrompendo a luta.

Wei: 'Assim eu crio sua fraqueza, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran (sentindo bastante): 'Pensei que você fosse quebrar meu braço...'

Wei: 'Se quebrasse não iríamos poder continuar o treinamento. Bom... Já vai escurecer, é melhor acamparmos aqui e começar a treinar de verdade amanhã cedo.'

Shoran: 'Está bem...'

* * *

A noite estava fria, e os mosquitos não deixavam Shoran dormir. Além disso, a urgência em ir ao banheiro não estava mais dando para segurar. Contra vontade, Shoran sai de dentro da barraca, e entra um pouco no mato para fazer suas necessidades.

Aliviado, ele começa a voltar para a clareira, mas antes de chegar, escuta um ruído estranho. Parecia alguma coisa saindo rapidamente dos arbustos.

Shoran: 'Wei...?'

Ninguém responde, porém pôde perceber que algo havia passado bem rápido para o lado oposto ao que estava. O estranho foi que Shoran não viu nada, apenas sentiu a energia se movimentando. Só poderia ser alguma coisa mágica. Por mais que procurasse não encontrava nada e nem conseguia sentir a presença novamente, o deixando inquieto.

Voltou para a barraca, onde tudo estava em ordem. Se deitou e procurou dormir, mas estava ligado demais no que escutava do lado de fora que só conseguiu dormir horas mais tarde.

Wei levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, muito mais cedo que Shoran, que quando abriu os olhos, se deparou com seu novo treinamento o aguardando. O mestre havia pegado umas três dezenas de grossos galhos curtos, e fincado-os no chão da clareira formando um circulo preenchido.

Wei (firmando um último tronco no chão): 'Bom dia, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran (observando): 'Bem que eu achei que você estava demorando demais pra fazer uma dessas comigo...'

Wei (se levantando): 'Pois é... Deveria ter começado há muito tempo esse tipo de treinamento com você, mas a mansão é um local muito tumultuado pra esse tipo de exercício.'

Shoran: 'Sei...'

Wei: 'Bom, coma alguma coisa e faça o que tiver que fazer. Vamos começar a treinar logo em seguida.'

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Wei estava posicionado em cima de um dos tocos fincados no chão nas pontas dos pés, enquanto Shoran precisava ficar sobre dois pra manter o equilíbrio. Os dois iniciaram alguns movimentos em cima dos tocos, apenas batendo as espadas, sem a intenção de derrubar, apenas se acostumar com os pedaços de madeira.

Shoran caiu diversas vezes, e Wei o acusava de não ser capaz de se concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. O equilíbrio é fundamental em qualquer luta. Ele dizia também que se cair no chão, ficaria vulnerável e perderia a luta em segundos.

Aos poucos ele se adaptou aos troncos e conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, sem precisar olhar para baixo à procura de onde pisar. Wei percebeu isso, assim, avançou com mais velocidade, forçando-o a passar para o outro lado do circulo de troncos, onde ele não estava acostumado.

Chegando perto do meio-dia, eles descansaram e conseguiram algumas frutas para comer e uns pequenos animais. Enquanto tentava engolir um preá queimado, Shoran escutou novamente barulho em um arbusto próximo, o que o fez levantar rápido e correr até a folhagem para ver o que era. Porém, antes dele chegar a planta, ele sentiu a energia fugir e se apagar por completo.

Wei: 'O que acontece, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Parecia que havia alguma coisa aqui... Ontem à noite percebi a mesma coisa.'

Wei: 'Alguma coisa como? Um animal?'

Shoran: 'Pode ser... Mas essa coisa tinha uma aura mágica, pois senti a energia fugindo e desaparecendo por completo rapidamente.'

Wei (cabisbaixo): 'Tentaria lhe ajudar se fosse capaz de sentir, Shoran. Estudo magia, mas não a possuo. Poucas as pessoas nascem com isso... É um dom valioso e sabe disso...'

Shoran: 'Pareceu triste agora, Wei... Você já desejou possuir magia no passado?'

Wei (desviando o olhar): 'Se desejei, jovem Shoran... Mas deixe isso para lá, foram só algumas lembranças das quais não gosto que voltaram.'

Shoran nunca havia pensado nisso, mas antes de começar a servir à família Li, Wei tinha uma vida diferente. Quem sabe uma família com até mesmo filhos. O velho homem nunca tinha falado nada sobre o passado com ele, ou sobre quem o havia ensinado artes marciais ou sobre quem o criou. Até mesmo seu segundo nome Shoran desconhecia... Ele achou melhor parar de pensar sobre a vida pessoal do mestre e terminar a comida que ainda tinha.

Depois de mais algumas horas de treino à tarde, Wei disse que ficariam mais um dia naquela clareira, e que treinariam durante a noite também, para que no dia seguinte, Shoran fosse capaz de lutar sobre os troncos de olhos vendados.

Shoran: 'Está louco! Não vou conseguir fazer isto de olhos vendados... Ainda caio de olhos abertos!'

Wei: 'Por isso mesmo... Com uma meta distante, você se esforça mais e evolui com velocidade.'

Shoran aceitou mesmo contrariado, e com o entardecer, Wei parou para descansar, mas ele continuou treinando. Fazendo os mesmos movimentos que fazia sobre o solo no dojo, ele tentava fazer sobre os troncos. Tropeçou feio quando deu um passo para trás, e Wei o encarou com ar de reprovação. Ele já estava cansando de só cair e levar sermão, iria conseguir fazer aquilo nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Levantou-se e tirou a parte de cima do kimono branco, usando a faixa que o prendia como venda. Respirou fundo e se concentrou pra fazer os movimentos. Logo no primeiro, escorregou pela ponta do tronco, pisando no chão. Wei sorriu, percebendo que assim ele não iria chegar a lugar nenhum. O mestre se levantou e foi até o pupilo para lhe dar um último conselho:

Wei: 'Quando estiver de olhos vendados, a atenção da pessoa deve estar muito maior, e pra conseguir isso, você não pode estar preocupado nem com raiva do jeito que está. Está com raiva do exercício só por que não consegue fazer... Concentre-se, esvazie a mente disso, e faça os movimentos com mais lentidão. Firme um pé antes de levantar o outro. São essas pequenas diferenças que vão fazer você vencer seus obstáculos.'

Shoran: 'Mas o senhor faz rápido e como se nunca tivesse saído do chão.'

Wei: 'Se eu caísse, não seria seu mestre, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran concordou e voltou a tentar, seguindo os conselhos de Wei. Atacando um inimigo invisível com a espada, ele fazia movimentos mais lentos, mas com mais perfeição do que antes. Até o total pôr do sol, Shoran já estava muito melhor do que antes. Dava passos com firmeza e confiança, sem cair ou perder o equilíbrio com freqüência.

Quando fazia um dos movimentos, sentiu novamente a energia mágica misteriosa, que passou de ante dele numa velocidade incrível. Com o susto ele caiu ao chão e tirou a venda dos olhos rapidamente, à procura do ser. Wei acompanhou Shoran com os olhos até uma árvore, onde o adolescente encontrou uma flecha fincada que produzia uma fumaça cinza. Parecia estar vaporizando diante dos olhos dele e quando a tocou, ela se transformou em pó, que foi carregado pelo vento antes de chegar ao chão.

Wei arregalou os olhos sob os óculos. Aquela flecha só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa no mundo, e essa pessoa era Marck. Se o garoto já estava lá, era melhor agilizar o treinamento de Shoran, pois parecia que ele tinha pressa.

Shoran (confuso): 'O que aconteceu com aquela flecha? E como ela pode carregar tanto poder mágico??'

Wei (começando a levantar acampamento): 'É melhor juntarmos nossas coisas e seguir caminho, Shoran. Vá buscar mais água, a próxima trilha é longa e vamos precisar bastante.'

Shoran: 'Mas e o treino sobre os troncos??'

Wei: 'Vamos deixar pra próxima. Vá buscar água, Shoran.'

Shoran pegou os cantis e seguiu até a nascente. Wei nunca havia lhe parecido tão preocupado ou irritado como estava.

O mordomo esperou até Shoran se distanciar, e se voltou para a direção de onde a flecha viera, onde um homem jovem saiu do meio das árvores. Tinha os cabelos escuros como os do irmão, e olhos também pretos. Não era muito alto, mas parecia muito forte. Carregava uma espada na cintura e um arco sem flechas nas costas. Wei logo o abordou tentando esclarecer os fatos.

Wei: 'Por que está com tanta pressa, Marck? Kyle quer alguma coisa de mim?'

Marck (sorrindo felizmente): 'Não... Eu que estou ansioso mesmo! Já ficou sabendo das novidades?'

Wei (não entendendo): 'Novidades?'

Marck: 'É... Sobre o novo mestre que Kyle escolheu pro garoto aí...'

Wei: 'Ah! Que bom que ele já escolheu! Eu conheço ele?'

Marck (se orgulhando): 'Está diante dele.'

Wei parou por alguns instantes. Marck seria mestre de Shoran? Marck era forte, mas não tinha tanta experiência assim. Era apenas alguns anos mais velho que Shoran! Deveria ter algo errado naquilo.

Wei (tentando entender): 'Você será mestre de Shoran?'

Marck: 'Eu mesmo. Não é demais? Finalmente vou mostrar pra todo mundo que sou capaz de fazer um ótimo trabalho. Até mesmo Josh vai me elogiar, e Kyle irá se impressionar quando o garoto vencer Koriny num passe de mágica.'

Wei: 'Sei... Esse é um trabalho mais difícil do que você pensa, Marck...'

Marck: 'Sei que é... Mas estou pronto pra isso. Antes que eu me esqueça de lhe contar, eu que vou testar o garoto também.'

Wei: 'Ótimo, mas você chegou depressa de mais. Nem começamos o treino realmente.'

Marck: 'Eu percebi, mas eu vou esperar. Só atirei a flecha por que queria falar com você, e precisava despachar garoto.'

Wei: 'Tudo bem... Agora se esconda que ele deve estar voltando.'

Marck: 'Desde que ele não me veja tudo bem, posso esconder minha aura, só esconder a aura das flechas que é complicado, afinal são feitas de magia.'

Wei: 'Entendo, mas agora vá.'

Marck: 'Até mais.'

Shoran apareceu na clareira logo em seguida, logo perguntando o que ele havia ficado fazendo. Wei respondeu que estava procurando o tal ser mágico que ele tinha falado.

Shoran: 'Ele não está aqui mais... Pelo menos não consigo sentir nada.'

Wei: 'Melhor assim. Buscou a água?'

Shoran (juntando algumas coisas): 'Sim, e podemos partir. Só não entendo por que tanta pressa e o que era aquela flecha.'

Wei (ajudando): 'Tem coisas que a gente não entende mesmo...'

Com todos os equipamentos nas costas, mestre e discípulo seguiram pelo mato fechado. Shoran pensava que Wei poderia estar escondendo algo dele enquanto abria caminho na floresta. O mestre nunca havia mentido, mas ele estava um tanto misterioso.

Caminharam juntos por horas, e quando o dia amanheceu pararam à beira de um pequeno rio, onde conseguiram uns peixes e fizeram uma boa refeição.

Wei: 'Vamos seguir este rio até uma cachoeira, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran ergueu a cabeça olhando na direção de onde o rio vinha. Até onde podia enxergar, não havia cachoeira alguma.

Shoran: 'Tem certeza que é este o rio?'

Wei: 'Sim. Ainda falta uma boa caminhada, por isso vamos logo.'

* * *

Quando Shoran julgava ser quase cinco horas da tarde, a cachoeira que Wei dizia apareceu. Atravessaram alguns arbustos e lá estava ela. Rodeada de muitas pedras grandes, a cachoeira quase fazia do lugar o verdadeiro paraíso. Paraíso seria se certa pessoa de olhos verdes estivesse lá pra complementar à paisagem. Shoran sacudiu a cabeça, aquela realmente não era uma boa hora para pensar em Sakura. Mais uma vez ela iria roubar-lhe a concentração.

Wei continuou caminhando para mais perto da queda d'água, e Shoran pôs-se a segui-lo. Subiram em uma das grandes pedras e largaram as bagagens.

Wei: 'Como é bom estar aqui de novo. Faz tempo que não venho à uma cachoeira, vou até meditar com você, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Meditar?'

Wei: 'Exatamente. Vai dizer que nunca viu monges e alguns lutadores meditarem em baixo de uma cachoeira? Faz muito bem, alivia as tenções, você se concentra mais e se purifica.'

Wei terminou aquelas palavras tirando a camisa e os óculos que usava, iniciando um aquecimento de braços.

Wei: 'O que está esperando, jovem Shoran? Ande.'

Shoran fez o mesmo que o mestre, que agora já entrava na água. O rio não era fundo, batia na cintura de Wei. O senhor se dirigiu até a cachoeira, sentou-se em uma pedra que ficava em baixo da queda d'água. Com as pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados, Wei de desliga do mundo pela meditação.

Shoran já havia meditado muitas vezes com o mestre quando ele achava que era necessário, mas seria a primeira vez que faria aquilo embaixo de uma cachoeira. Ele colocou um pé dentro d'água e se arrepiou com a temperatura. Respirou fundo e entrou de uma vez só. Caminhou até a cachoeira e subiu na pedra com certa dificuldade. A água caia e escorria pela pedra em ritmo forte, tornando-a escorregadia. Quando conseguiu subir na pedra e sentiu a água cair sobre o corpo desanimou um pouco. O peso que a água fazia ao cair sobre suas costas era bastante grande, e algumas pedras que vinham junto com a correnteza, machucavam-lhe a pele. Sem contar que a água dificultava a respiração.

Tratou de ignorar aqueles fatos e iniciar a meditação. Era difícil para ele ignorar a pequena tortura que a cachoeira trazia, sem contar que de pouco em pouco tempo tinha que colocar a cabeça fora do alcance da água para respirar.

Wei: 'Você está fazendo tudo errado.'

Shoran abriu os olhos e percebeu que Wei não estava mais ao seu lado.

Wei: 'Em primeiro lugar, deve esvazia a mente de qualquer coisa, e manter o corpo mais parado possível. Assim seus batimentos cardíacos vão diminuir, e você não precisará ficar respirando desse jeito. E já que o peso da água está lhe incomodando tanto, faça a água parar de cair em você que tudo estará resolvido.'

Shoran: 'E como faço isso?'

Wei: 'Se eu dissesse como perderia a graça. Não saia daí até conseguir. Boa sorte.'

Shoran procurou se acalmar como Wei havia dito, e respirando fundo tentou esvaziar a cabeça. Conseguiu permanecer por muito mais tempo, mas não conseguia se livrar dos pensamentos. Se ao menos conseguisse isso poderia pensar em como fazer a água não atingi-lo para poder sair dali.

Algum tempo se passou e o dia já tinha quase escurecido por completo. Wei apenas observava o fracasso do discípulo que por mais que se escorçasse, não conseguia. Shoran sabia que se ele não conseguisse Wei realmente o deixaria lá até conseguir. Sendo assim, ele decidiu pular a parte de esvaziar a mente e ir direto para a parte de impedir a água.

Não tendo nenhum ófuro consigo, não poderia invocar o vento para formar uma barreira sobre si. Pensando nisso, Shoran percebeu que nunca havia feito magia sem algum instrumento. Teria que descobrir algo que tinha sempre consigo, e que fosse capaz de barrar a água.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente foi sua própria magia. Talvez se a colocasse pra fora, a energia conteria a água. Tecnicamente funcionaria, mas na prática talvez Shoran não conseguisse. Era sua única opção, então não havia motivos para não tentar.

Tentou controlar aquela força que tinha, mas era impossível. Era como tentar enxergar com um dedo do pé. Pensativo, e com a força d'água pesando-lhe nas costas, pensou em como ele conseguia produzir magia.

Quando invocava o deus do trovão, ele concentrava sua energia no ófuro, que produzia o ataque mágico. Quanto mais energia fosse posta no pedaço de papel, mais forte seria o ataque. Mas por que conseguia concentrar a força, e não conseguia espalhá-la? Talvez fosse só fazer o contrário do que fazia normalmente. Ao invés de se concentrar em um ponto, teria de se concentrar no próprio corpo para produzir aquela energia.

Pensando positivamente e concentrado, Shoran dedicava-se de corpo e alma para vencer aquele desafio. Aos poucos, Shoran sentiu que a água parecia ter diminuído um pouco, mas tão pouco que talvez fosse até impressão. Agora ele não poderia parar e se concentrando mais e mais, ele sentiu que realmente a água estava cessando.

Wei, que observava atento, viu a água que caia desviar de caminho quando chegava perto de Shoran, como se houvesse uma barreira ao redor do garoto que empurrava a água para os lados. Instantes depois, a energia que Shoran liberava cessa, e a água volta a cair sobre sua cabeça.

O garoto sai de baixo da cachoeira e respira fundo. Deixando-se cair na água do rio, ele relaxa curtindo a felicidade de ter conseguido. Boiava e olhava para o céu, até deparar-se com o rosto de Wei, o mirando de cima.

Wei: 'Parabéns, jovem Shoran. Só levou duas horas e meia pra conseguir.'

Shoran levantou-se espantado. Nunca pensou que agüentaria ficar tanto tempo debaixo de tanta água.

Shoran: 'Ah Wei... No início, não consegui me concentrar e esvazia a cabeça. Por isso passei pra parte de impedir a água...'

Wei: 'Fez muito certo.'

Shoran (não entendendo): 'Ahn?'

Wei: 'Quando você estabeleceu seu objetivo, que era impedir a água, você se concentrou ao máximo e esvaziou totalmente sua mente, focando apenas o seu desejo de por aquela força pra fora. Você cumpriu com as duas tarefas perfeitamente.'

Shoran sorriu e Wei retribuiu o gesto.

Wei: 'O que você fez exatamente for expandir sua magia, jovem Shoran. Fazendo isso sua magia e corpo se fortalecem. Enquanto sua energia rodeia seu corpo, seus ataques mágicos ficam muito mais fortes, e se você tentar golpear alguém, a dor que a pessoa sentirá será bem mais intensa.'

Shoran ouviu as explicações e finalmente concluiu que era bom estar naquelas montanhas, apesar de tudo. O garoto achou que seria uma chatice, mas não era. Gostou daquele lugar, e talvez mudasse sua opinião sobre meditar sob cachoeiras.

Wei vasculhou uma das malas e tirou uma toalha para que ele se secasse e depois disso iriam arrumar as barracas para dormirem. Com as tendas prontas, Wei não demorou a dormir, já Shoran teve algumas dificuldades para fechar os olhos.

Através da barraca semi-transparente ele podia avistar a lua cheia, e mirando o satélite natural, seus pensamentos iam até quem ele menos queria que fossem. Será que ela estaria olhando para lua também? Talvez... Lembrou-se dos inúmeros beijos que trocaram quando estavam juntos, o que o deixou ainda mais triste. Antes era mais criança e não tinha problemas com isso, queria apenas estar junto dela. Agora já crescido precisava dela, e precisava tocá-la. Ainda mais agora que já havia provado do gosto de sua boca. Lembrou-se de seus cabelos, seu pescoço, seus seios...

Respirou fundo e virou-se para não mais enxergar a lua. Achou melhor pensar na ardência que sentia nas costas ao se mexer, por causa dos vários pequenos cortes que algumas pedras fizeram. Automaticamente lembrou-se da garota fazendo-lhe um curativo na mão na ocasião em que lutou contra Eriol. Olhou para a mão e ainda podia ver uma cicatriz. Sorriu ao pensar que realmente iria inflamar se ela não tivesse feito o curativo.

Virou-se de bruços, enfiando a cara no travesseiro. Se ficasse pensando na namorada iria ficar a noite inteira acordado e não conseguiria treinar no dia seguinte. Determinado a parar de pensar na garota, conseguiu finalmente dormir.

No dia seguinte dia, ao nascer do sol Wei já estava de pé. Dessa vez apenas tinha feito uma pequena fogueira onde assava dois peixes que havia pegado. Ao lado havia algumas frutas.

Wei: 'Venha comer seu café da manhã, Shoran. Vai precisar dele.'

O garoto saiu de dentro da barraca e se juntou a Wei. Até no meio do mato, o mordomo conseguia fazer uma comida deliciosa.

Shoran: 'Que loucura preparou pra mim hoje, Wei?'

Wei (calmamente): 'Nada demais. Apenas escalar a cachoeira.'

Shoran (espantado): 'Escalar a cachoeira? Como espera que eu faça isso??'

Wei: 'Atrás da água tem muitas pedras com várias fendas. Apenas afaste a água como fez sentado na pedra e suba.'

Shoran: 'Ah, claro... Aquela cachoeira deve ter uns quinze metros. Acha que eu consigo sustentar aquilo que fiz antes até chegar lá em cima?'

Wei: 'É esse o desafio.'

Shoran: 'E se eu cair?'

Wei: 'Só vai ter que se levantar e começar outra vez.'

Wei mordeu seu peixe e o assunto terminou por ali. Shoran olhou a cachoeira enquanto comia. Wei estava louco... Demorara duas horas e meia para conseguir produzir aquele poder, mas só conseguiu sustentá-lo por alguns segundos. Agora ele teria de escalar uma cachoeira fazendo aquilo...

Wei: 'Vamos ficar aqui até você conseguir fazer isso, Shoran. Pode levar quanto tempo for necessário, uma ou até duas semanas se você achar necessário.'

Assim Shoran se acalmou um pouco, pelo menos não teria de ficar tentando sem parar. Logo que terminou de comer, Shoran entrou na água mais uma vez. Chegou ao pé da cachoeira e subiu na pedra. De pé, apalpou as pedras atrás da cachoeira, procurando saliências onde poderia apoiar as mãos e um dos pés. Segurando firme nas pedras, Shoran tentou repetir a expansão de sua magia como havia feito no dia anterior. Após algum tempo recebendo água no rosto ele consegue, mas quando se apóia na pedra sob seu pé para tentar subir, a magia se desfaz e Shoran escorrega voltando à estaca zero.

Aquele desafio iria ser muito difícil, mas ele não desistiria fácil. Após mais algumas tentativas frustradas, Shoran decide voltar a se sentar sob as águas, para tentar, sentado, manter aquela energia por mais tempo para depois tentar escalar a cachoeira.

* * *

Sakura passou cola com cuidado na borda do envelope, e fechou-o com carinho deixando-o sobre a mesa. Espreguiçou-se com vontade na cadeira e se levantou. Seus olhos voltaram para o envelope endereçado a Shoran Li. Aquela era a terceira carta que mandava contando as novidades. Não esperava pelas respostas, pois sabia que ele não estava em casa, mas fazia questão de mandá-las, só para contar as novidades. Nessa última estava enviando uma fotografia dos dois se beijando no quarto da amiga Tomoyo. Ela havia pego a imagem pelo vídeo que tinha filmado, e mandara imprimir duas cópias em papel fotográfico. A foto tinha ficado realmente boa.

Sakura se vira para sua cama, e lá estava a sua cópia da foto sobre o travesseiro. Era estranho se ver beijando alguém, mas ela gostava. Ficou olhando a imagem enquanto mil e uma coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Assim ficou até seu pai bater na porta perguntado se podia entrar. A garota escondeu a foto em baixo do travesseiro e disse que podia.

Fujitaka: 'Vim lhe dar boa noite e já me despedir, já que viajarei amanhã muito cedo.'

Sakura: 'É verdade... Cuide-se, papai.'

Pai e filha se abraçaram e Fujitaka prometeu que traria algo como lembrança das escavações. A garota agradeceu, e acenou para o pai enquanto ele saia do cômodo.

Sakura tirou a foto de baixo do travesseiro e guardou-a na gaveta da escrivaninha. Gostaria de deixá-la em um porta-retrato, mas se Touya visse ficaria indignado. Ela desejou boa noite a Kero que talvez já estivesse dormindo, e deitou-se em sua cama, pensando no que o amor de sua vida estaria fazendo.

Poderia estar dormindo, ou até mesmo treinando. Shoran já tinha um corpo perfeito, treinar mais ainda, só o deixaria irresistível. O que seria um problema para ela, ia ter ciúmes de toda e qualquer mulher que olhasse pro SEU namorado. Não deixaria que nenhuma garota se aproximasse dele, e ela iria se esforçar para ser atraente pra ele também, se não ele poderia até lhe trocar por outra.

Sakura admirou-se quando percebeu que estava pensando naqueles absurdos. Shoran nem estava com ela, estava bem longe, e assim permaneceria por mais bastante tempo. Ela não poderia fazer nada, aquela era a única chance de Shoran realizar seu sonho de entrar para a Elite em nome de seu pai, e também de vingar-se da mulher que o matou. Sakura entendia os motivos de Shoran, só não aceitava que isso os afastasse tanto.

Parando de pensar no namorado, ela trata de dormir. Amanhã seria um novo dia, mais um dia que ela esperaria pelo retorno de Shoran.

* * *

N/A: Olá!!!!!!!! o/ Desculpa demora! Eh q acabou q eu fui pra casa de uma amiga e não deu pra postar... . Bom, queria agradecer a Diu q revisou a fic pra mim dessa vez pq o Sapox num podia, e queria me desculpar com ela pq esqueci di mandar ela escrever as notas dela... XDDD Queria tbm desejar boa viagem pra ela pq ela foi pra Salvador e agora soh volta em fevereiro! X(

Bom, o que acharam do cap?? Gostaram do treino?? E do Marck?? XD Quanto mais eu escrevo mais eu gosto dele... Ele é divertido, vcs vão ver... Acham q o Shoran consegue subir a cachoeira? Tarefa difícil... o Wei não tá dando folga pra ele... Mas tbm, ninguém mandou ele querer tanto entrar para elite... problema dele agora, vai ter q agüentar tudo q eu to preparando pra ele... risada maligna Bom, acho q até o cap 5 vcs já me matam, mas tudo bem...

Ah! Quero agradecer a TODOS que comentaram na história... MUITÍSSIMO obrigada! -

Bem..Chega de ladainha neh... Até o próximo capítulo! o/

Beijos!


	4. Parte IV

No capítulo anterior Shoran e Meiling retornaram à Hong Kong. Logo ao pisar em solo chinês, Shoran soube do novo treinamento que lhe aguardava. Ele e Wei se dirigiram para uma montanha isolada de tudo. Agora, o garoto tenta vencer o desafio imposto pelo mestre: uma difícil escalada de uma cachoeira.

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte IV

Dois dias se passaram desde que Shoran começara a tentar vencer o desafio proposto por Wei. Depois de permanecer horas e horas sob a cachoeira, Shoran já havia evoluído bastante, mas não o suficiente para escalá-la. Já conseguia manter a energia a sua volta por quase cinco minutos, mas jamais conseguiria escalar a cachoeira em tão pouco tempo.

Ele olhava para o topo da cachoeira. Era inteligente e extremamente forte, mas não conseguia subir uma cachoeira, só ficar completamente encharcado. Cansado e desapontado consigo mesmo, Shoran deu as costas para a cachoeira e mergulhou na água ajeitando um pouco os cabelos que antes caíam sobre seus olhos.

Wei: 'Cansado, Shoran?'

Wei estava sentado em uma pedra apenas observando os pássaros.

Shoran: 'Bastante.'

Shoran caminhou até o mestre, com a água chegando-lhe aos joelhos. Sentou-se ao lado de Wei e ficou a olhar os pássaros também. Apesar do desapontamento que sentia, era muito tranqüilizante parar um pouco e ficar sem fazer nada.

Wei: 'A natureza ajuda a manter a paz consigo mesmo.'

Shoran concordou mentalmente e se deitou na pedra. Ela estava quente pelo calor do sol, mas ele não se importou e ficou admirando as poucas nuvens que flutuavam pelo céu.

Wei: 'Está desistindo da cachoeira, jovem Shoran?'

Shoran se levanta da pedra rapidamente.

Shoran: 'Claro que não! Eu só... Eu só estou desapontado por não conseguir.'

Wei: 'Sei que está, mas não vai ser por isso que você vai ficar aí deitado esperando que esse fracasso permaneça.'

Shoran respira fundo: pela milionésima vez, Wei tinha razão. O garoto volta para a água e chega em frente a cachoeira. Iria chegar ao topo nem que lhe custasse o mês todo.

* * *

Wei: 'Pode vir, Marck. O garoto não vai te ver.'

Marck saiu do meio das árvores e se aproximou de Wei. Shoran estava mais uma vez sob a cachoeira tentando manter aquela energia por mais e mais tempo.

Marck: 'Me parece que o garoto tem evoluído muito.'

Wei: 'Se tem. Ele está se dedicando ao máximo.'

Marck: 'Sempre que ele põe aquela força pra fora a aura dele aumenta muito.'

Wei: 'Por isso mesmo que estou fazendo esse treinamento com ele. Meu objetivo é fazer ele conseguir ficar uma luta inteira com essa força.'

Marck: 'Isso ainda vai demorar um pouco. Mas atacar com alguns raios com aquela força ele já consegue com certeza.'

Wei: 'Sim, e agora pode fazer estragos bem maiores que antes.'

Marck: 'Mas ainda não é nem perto do suficiente pra vencer Koriny. Ela acharia brincadeira de criança.'

Wei: 'Certamente.'

A alguns metros dali, Shoran estava sentado sob a cachoeira. Em um momento de distração, ele perde a concentração e sente uma energia mágica extremamente poderosa ali perto. Alarmado ele se levanta e sai de baixo da cachoeira, e vê um rapaz que deveria ser um pouco mais velho que ele conversando com Wei.

Shoran (se aproximando receoso): 'Wei!'

Naquele instante Wei se volta para Shoran espantado sem saber o que dizer. Marck pensou em fugir, mas não iria adiantar muita coisa.

Shoran: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?! Quem é ele?'

Wei (voltando-se para Marck bravo): 'Por que não escondeu sua aura?'

Marck: 'Você disse que ele não iria perceber!'

Wei: 'Eu disse que ele não iria vê-lo, não senti-lo!'

Marck (emburrado): 'E agora a culpa é minha!'

Shoran observava os dois na pequena discussão do qual ele não entendia nada, Wei teria de lhe dar uma boa explicação.

Shoran (interrompendo): 'Parem os dois! Quem é esse cara, Wei?'

Wei se sentiu pressionado. Alguma explicação teria de dar, mas não poderia dizer que ele era da Elite em hipótese alguma agora que Shoran já tinha visto o rosto de Marck.

Shoran (impaciente): 'Quem é ele, Wei??'

Wei estava nervoso, nunca havia mentido pra ninguém muito menos para Shoran, e agora precisava de uma desculpa o mais rápido possível.

Marck: 'Eu serei seu novo mestre em algum tempo, Li.'

Shoran (desconfiado): 'Novo mestre? Wei, isto é verdade?'

Wei apensas concordou com a cabeça.

Shoran lançou um olhar superior para Marck, e o observou dos pés a cabeça. Ele usava uma roupa bem comum. Uma calça larga meio skatista de cor ver musgo, e uma camiseta preta. O mais estranho era ele ter um cinto largo onde carregava uma espada, e preso no cinto, uma outra faixa passava por um de seus ombros, onde um arco e um suporte com umas poucas flechas ficavam presos. Tinha os cabelos quase no ombro e olhos negros. Lembrava uma pessoa que Shoran havia conhecido, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar quem era.

Marck não gostou nem um pouco daquele olhar, mas permaneceu calado.

Shoran (em tom de deboche): 'Você tem o que, vinte anos?'

Marck (corrigindo): 'Dezenove.'

Shoran sorriu com superioridade e se virou para Wei.

Shoran: 'Tem certeza que é esse o cara, Wei? Ele podia ser meu irmão!'

Marck: 'Escute aqui garoto, você deveria me agradecer por eu ser seu mestre!'

Shoran (fazendo pouco caso): 'Não devo nada a você, não pedi que me treinasse.'

Marck faltou rosnar de raiva. Kyle havia dito que os Lis sempre tinham um ar de superior, mas ele não achou que seria tão irritante.

Wei: 'Parem os dois. Marck é muito forte, Shoran, e vai ser um ótimo mestre pra você. Já estou velho e não tenho mais condições de lhe treinar, com um mestre jovem você evoluirá muito mais do que comigo, além de aprender um novo estilo de luta.'

Shoran apenas soltou um "hunf" e desviou o olhar.

Wei: 'Agora que estão mais calmos vou apresentá-los devidamente. Shoran, este é Marck Mcguarie.'

Mcguarie... Mcguarie... Shoran conhecia esse nome, tinha certeza.

Wei esperou alguns segundos esperando alguma reação, mas os dois permaneceram calados, encarando-se.

Para tentar aliviar o ambiente, Wei sugere que comessem alguma coisa. Eles sentam e comem algumas frutas em silêncio mortal. Após o lanche, Shoran se deitou numa pedra e se virou, parecendo que iria dormir.

Wei (achando estranho): 'Desistiu da cachoeira?'

Shoran: 'Não, só que agora não vou conseguir me concentrar nenhum instante. Esse cara aí só veio para estragar tudo.'

Marck: 'Esse cara tem nome, ok? E eu vim pra cá pra observar você, mas pelo visto agora você está com medo de fazer besteira.'

Shoran: 'Não estou com medo de nada, só não treino por que sua presença me irrita.'

Marck: 'Te irrita por que é mais forte que a sua.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Escuta aqui! Se você veio pra cá só pra mostrar que tem algum poder, pronto já mostrou! Agora pode ir embora.'

Marck: 'Já te disse por que vim, e você é tão besta que ainda não entendeu.'

Wei: 'Calem-se os dois. Marck, sinto muito, mas vou pedir que vá embora e só volte quando realmente for necessário. Ficando aqui Shoran não conseguiria continuar com os resultados que vinha tendo, e vocês ficariam discutindo o tempo inteiro.'

Marck (se levantando): 'Já estava pensando em fazer isso, Wei. Já vou ter que agüentar a cara desse sujeito até o dia em que Koriny o mate por sua falta de capacidade.'

Shoran: 'Não vou perder para Koniry, nem que tenha que treinar por mais de vinte anos.'

Marck (indo em direção da floresta): 'Isso se você não morrer antes.'

Wei observou Marck se afastar até sumir dentro da floresta. Se voltou para Shoran que estava com a cara mais fechada que ele já tinha visto. Realmente aqueles dois ficariam em guerra quando começasse a treinar juntos, e Wei sabia porque. De certo modo os dois eram parecidos, queriam ser sempre os melhores no que faziam. Pelo simples fato de Marck ter quase a mesma idade que ele, e ter uma aura muitíssimo maior, é motivo suficiente para que Shoran não suportasse o futuro mestre.

Wei (assim que Shoran terminara de comer): 'Bom, vamos voltar ao treino agora, sim?'

O jovem não respondeu, apenas se levantou e se dirigiu à cachoeira.

* * *

Mais dois dias se passaram e Marck não apareceu mais nem para conversar com Wei. Shoran voltou a se dedicar como antes e agora estava pronto para tentar subir a cachoeira. O mestre foi observar de perto como Shoran se sairia.

Wei: 'Tenha calma, respire fundo e concentre-se. Se estiver concentrado não tem porque dar errado. Quando chegar lá em cima, pegue o ófuro do vento e volte pro chão, certo?'

Shoran (colocando o ófuro no bolso do short que usava): 'Certo.'

O garoto se aproximou da queda d'água e firmou as mãos e um dos pés na parede de pedras atrás da água, fazendo a água espirrar para todos os lados.

Respirou fundo, se colocou a cabeça embaixo d'água e liberou a energia. A água parecia fugir do corpo de Shoran, mudando sua direção quando chegava perto de sua cabeça. Imediatamente começou a subir, mas não conseguia encontrar um novo lugar para apoiar mãos e pés. Abriu os olhos para procurar um fenda, mas quando sua atenção voltou-se para as pedras, uma forte rajada de água caiu sobre ele. Tinha perdido a concentração e a barreira havia cessado.

Caído sobre a pedra, Shoran se decepciona por não conseguir subir nem um metro da cachoeira.

Wei: 'Vai ter que aprender a se concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo Shoran. Futuramente até em três: defender, atacar e se concentrar nessa força.'

Shoran: 'Acho que esse futuro ainda está meio distante...'

Wei: 'Não se você continuar tentando. Se concentre agora de olhos abertos desde o início, e sempre olhando para onde deve ir. Assim será mais fácil achar o próximo lugar pra se apoiar.'

Shoran assentiu com a cabeça e tornou a se posicionar na cachoeira. Olhou para cima e viu o longo caminho que tinha verticalmente. Pensou na Elite e em Sakura: quanto mais rápido terminasse o treinamento, mais rápido voltaria a vê-la. Respirou fundo, se concentrou e entrou em baixo da água que caía.

Mais uma vez a energia bloqueou a água, e já de olhos abertos Shoran pôde ver o caminho que tinha para seguir. Erguendo pernas e braços, foi se apoiando nas pedras e subindo cada vez mais. Com uma distância de seis ou sete metros do chão, Shoran percebeu que a força que ele liberava estava diminuindo e um pouco de água já alcançava seu corpo. Parou de pensar em qualquer outra coisa, de subir e se esforçou somente na concentração.

Continuou a tarefa que lhe fora imposta, mas percebeu que não adiantaria, por mais que tentasse não agüentaria manter a força até o fim da cachoeira e, se a energia parasse por completo, ficaria mais difícil descer sem se machucar. Por isso, se impulsionou com os pés para trás e com uma cambalhota caiu abaixado em uma pedra do rio.

Wei (sorrindo): 'Muito bom, jovem Shoran! Se continuar assim logo estará no topo em pouco tempo.'

Assim, Shoran ficou tentando e tentando chegar ao topo, mas foi só quando o sol se pôs que ele finalmente conseguiu. Veio ao chão ofegante e finalmente pôde descansar. Contente consigo mesmo, ele sorria enquanto observava o céu avermelhado. Todo o esforço que tivera, tinha valido a pena.

Wei: 'Parabéns, Shoran. Amanhã iremos começar a aplicar essa energia que você aprendeu a usar em coisas mais úteis do que escalar cachoeiras. Tenho certeza que vai gostar.'

Shoran sorriu e perguntou para Wei se era normal ele sentir seu corpo muito mais forte do que o normal enquanto colocava aquela energia para fora. O mestre respondeu que era exatamente este o propósito. Guerreiros como os da Elite eram capazes de manter aquela energia expandida por uma luta inteira e até mais.

Wei: 'Mas agora vamos comer alguma coisa para depois dormirmos. Amanhã será um novo dia.'

* * *

A lua cheia brilhava forte, e Shoran podia vê-la pelo teto transparente da barraca. Para variar, estava tão entediado que não estava conseguindo dormir, e também precisava ir ao banheiro. Levantou e saiu da barraca tentando não fazer barulho e acordar Wei. Entrou um pouco no mato, onde fez suas necessidades e, quando se preparava para voltar, escutou um barulho estranho que vinha de um pouco mais adiante. Caminhou um pouco, e quando afastou uma folhagem grande, se deparou com uma clareira não muito ampla. Um pouco à frente estava Marck, olhando para ele com a mesma cara de deboche que tinha antes.

Shoran deu alguns passos e ia perguntar o que ele fazia ali, mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Marck atirou para ele a esfera negra que se transformava na espada de Shoran.

Marck (empunhando o arco que ficava preso as costas): 'Tenho certeza que você está tão entediado quanto eu.'

Shoran (com um meio sorriso): 'Finalmente você disse alguma coisa que preste.'

Marck: 'Pronto pra por em prática o que aprendeu hoje?'

Shoran materializou sua espada e de coloca em posição de ataque.

Shoran: 'Mais pronto que isso impossível.'

Marck: 'Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que essa é uma luta de teste. Ou seja, estou testando seus poderes. Portanto, faça o melhor que puder.'

Luta de teste? Shoran mal pôde parar um pouco para entender a tal luta de teste, e Marck já estava lhe atirando uma flecha. Mas ele não pegara nenhuma do suporte que tinha nas costas, quando ele puxara a corda do arco, ela se materializou em sua mão e foi na direção de Shoran. Ele desviou, mas percebeu que aquela flecha estava muito mais veloz que uma flecha comum e com uma força muito maior, estraçalhando o galho da árvore em que bateu.

Para desviar da flecha, Shoran saltou para a direita, mas assim que firmou os pés no chão percebeu outra flecha vindo em sua direção. Rolou para o lado e empunhou a espada em defesa, não podia ficar apenas se esquivando.

A flecha seguinte já estava próxima, por isso ele empunhou a espada em posição defensiva, mas ao invés da flecha bater e cair, ela continuou empurrando Shoran para trás, por mais que ele firmasse os pés no chão. Jogou-se para o lado, a fim de que a flecha passasse reto sem atingi-lo. Voltou-se para Marck que agora segurava o arco para baixo apenas olhando para ele sorrindo.

Ofegante, Shoran pensava em como ser mais rápido que Marck. Como conseguir atacá-lo antes da flecha seguinte ser disparada. Invocou o deus do trovão e o futuro mestre atacou-o novamente. O trovão de Shoran acertou a flecha, desmaterializando-a, e ainda seguindo na direção de Marck que desviou dos raios já atirando mais contra o chinês.

Ele desviou das que pode e algumas o pegaram de raspão nas pernas e braços. Mas não importava, pois agora já tinha um plano. Ergueu um dos ófuros para o céu e se concentrou para expandir a energia como vinha treinando. Recitou algumas palavras em chinêse algumas nuvens negras começavam a se juntar no céu. Quando Shoran finalmente invocou o ófuro, uma tempestade de raios começou a cair sobre os dois.

Marck imediatamente começou a atirar flechas nele, que pôs-se a correr e, como mantinha a energia expandida, estava muito mais rápido. Os projéteis que eram atiradas acabavam por ser interceptados pelos raios que caiam do céu. Shoran salta e tenta atacá-lo por cima, sendo frustrado por uma nova materialização do mesmo objeto que tentara acertá-lo.

O chinês tentou chutá-lo, mas teve seu pé seguro pela mão livre dele fazendo-o cair no chão. A energia que Shoran mantinha expandida se extinguiu e os raios que caíam pararam. Ele tornou a se levantar, e foi surpreendido por um ataque de Marck com a espada. O garoto se defende, e percebe que talvez se ele mantivesse aquela distância do futuro mestre, poderia vencê-lo na esgrima. Tentou se concentrar novamente, mas foi atacado rapidamente, sem descanso. A velocidade do oponente só parecia aumentar, e Shoran não mais conseguia acompanhá-lo, muito menos se concentrar.

Marck, após uma seqüência de ataques com a espada que Shoran não consegue defender perfeitamente, chuta o garoto que é atirado pelo chão até parar em uma árvore. O aprendiz tinha o corpo todo dolorido, suas costas ardiam e seus braços também. Ele levanta a cabeça e vê o outro aproximando-se. Alcançando a espada, levantou-se empunhando a arma. Com alguns ataques contínuos, é desarmado novamente. Deu-lhe um soco na boca do estomago, fazendo-o cambalear. Com mais alguns socos e chutes Shoran volta ao chão ofegante.

Marck: 'Não estamos lutando há nem cinco minutos e olhe seu estado... Isso é pra você aprender que só por que se acha o máximo não significa que você o seja.'

Shoran fuzilou Marck com os olhos, e, irritado, correu até sua arma e avançou sobre ele, que bloqueou o ataque com a espada facilmente e, em seguida, bateu nas costas de Shoran com o cabo da espada. O chinês caiu de bruços no chão, com dificuldade para se levantar. Ficando de joelhos, com as mãos no chão, cuspiu um pouco de sangue que lhe veio à boca. Já estava certo que, não importaria mais o que fizesse: perderia aquela luta. Sabia que Marck não o mataria, então iria lutar até não conseguir mais ficar de pé.

Marck (vendo Shoran empunhar a espada novamente e se levantar): 'Você não desiste, hein? Olhe pra você mesmo e me diga que está em condições de lutar.'

Shoran ignorou o que fora dito, invocando o deus do fogo desesperadamente. Marck desviou e o atacou com a espada, fazendo um ferimento em seu braço direito, forçando-o cair a largar a espada. Apesar da dor, o pupilo não desistiu e pegou a arma com a mão esquerda.

Marck percebe que Shoran estava apensas dando uma de forte para não desistir na cara. Ele iria ficar se levantando e tentando atacar até que perdesse a consciência, ou não pudesse ficar de pé. Seria melhor se ele o impossibilitasse de andar de uma vez do que ficar torturando-o por mais tempo.

Pegou o arco nas costas novamente, mas, dessa vez, pegou uma das flechas comuns que tinha no suporte. Shoran não entendeu por que não iria usar seus projéteis mágicos, mas, antes de conseguir formular qualquer teoria, sente sua coxa direita sendo perfurada.

Shoran fechou os olhos e, sentindo a dor causada pela flecha, deixou-se cair no chão. Sua pele fora rasgada e seus músculos perfurados, fazendo-o soltar um grito de sofrimento, mas aquilo não era suficiente para aliviar a dor, que parecia intensificar-se a cada segundo que se passava. Sua boca estava seca, seus músculos clamavam por um merecido descanso após o embate com aquele forte oponente. Sua vontade era estirar-se no chão e largar tudo. Jamais sentira tamanha dor na vida, mas sabia que existiam coisas muito piores.

De maneira nenhuma iria deixar um ferimento daqueles o derrubar. Havia treinado tanto pra suportar uma luta verdadeira, não iria desistir. Com esse pensamento, cerrou a mão no corpo da flecha e puxou-a de uma vez, fazendo-o sentir como se seus músculos e pele estivessem sendo, novamente, agredidos. Não demorou a sua perna ficar banhada de sangue, sendo que mal tinha consciência de que ainda possuía uma. Sua visão embaçou e o mundo ao seu redor pareceu girar vertiginosamente, fazendo-o quase perder os sentidos. Mas nada disso o deteria, então pôs-se de pé, apoiado na espada.

Marck assustou-se com a atitude do garoto. Certamente ele nunca tivera um ferimento tão sério e, agora, lá estava ele, pensando em se levantar novamente. E foi isso que ele fez. Largou a flecha como se fosse um simples graveto, e usando a espada como apoio ele pôs-se de pé, mas sem condições de mover-se. O inglês pôde apenas fechar o rosto e negar com a cabeça. Desde o início da luta não lhe acertara nenhum golpe, mas continuava se levantando como se tivesse esperanças de vencer. Aquele garoto era realmente louco. Só de olhar para seus olhos era possível ver a dor que ele sentia, mas suas atitudes pareciam ignorar aquilo.

Voz (séria): 'Já chega, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Wei...?'

Wei: 'Eu e Marck admiramos muito sua perseverança e coragem, mas isso não significa que você deve continuar uma luta nesse estado. O resultado é óbvio, a única coisa que você vai ganhar é mais alguns ferimentos. Se fosse uma luta mais séria, seu oponente, que antes não pretendia lhe matar, poderia se irritar e acabar com tudo na hora. O que você prefere, morrer ou perder agora, treinar mais e poder vencer mais tarde?'

Shoran calou-se e finalmente decidiu pensar em seu bem-estar ao invés de ficar obcecado pela vitória. Naquele instante, todas as dores que sentia pareceram piorar. Sua perna começou a latejar, assim como seu braço.

Marck: 'Agora com Wei você vai parar, não vai?'

Shoran (caindo no chão): 'Não pretendia... Mas ele é meu mestre, e eu devo obediência e respeito a ele. Coisa que nunca vai acontecer com você.'

Marck: 'Se você já começa nossa relação assim, aí mesmo que as coisas não vão fluir.'

Wei (colocando o braço dele sobre seus ombros): 'Venha, Shoran. Vamos tratar desses machucados.'

Marck (se aproximando): 'Eu o levo.'

Shoran (cinicamente): 'Não obrigado. Posso ir com Wei.'

* * *

Shoran abriu os olhos devagar, e, pela luz do sol, constatou que eram quase sete horas da manhã. Seu corpo estava mole e ele se sentia fraco. Seu braço doía e sua perna ainda mais. Tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma fisgada na perna que o fez voltar a deitar.

Marck: 'Ele acordou.'

Wei (se aproximando): 'Que bom...'

O garoto se voltou para o velho mestre que trazia um pano branco molhado. Sentou-se, e observou o mestre desatando o nó que prendia um outro pano em sua perna machucada. Havia um ferimento um pouco menor que uma mão fechada. Podia-se ver o sangue já estancado de um tom vermelho muito escuro. Wei enrolou o pano limpo em volta da ferida, fechando com um novo nó.

Wei: 'Doeu?'

Shoran: 'Agora não.'

Wei: 'Ótimo. (colocando um prato na frente dele) Está com fome? Marck conseguiu uns peixes pra gente.'

Shoran (fazendo pouco caso): 'Grande coisa...'

Marck: 'Agora só por causa dessa besteira toda, o garotinho vai ficar emburrado o resto do dia... Pára de bancar o bom e come logo esse peixe antes que esfrie.'

Shoran olha para Wei, como se buscasse alguma defesa, mas ele apenas disse para ele obedecer Marck. Todos fazem a refeição em silêncio, trocando alguns olhares de vez em quando.

Wei: 'Bom, pretendia começar a subir a montanha hoje, mas com essa sua perna assim é impossível. Iniciaremos nosso caminho de volta para Hong Kong amanhã mesmo.'

Marck: 'Vai perder um treino desses só por que é teimoso.'

Shoran fuzila Marck com os olhos e se opõe.

Shoran: 'Posso continuar com o treinamento. São só alguns machucados que logo vão estar curados! Não vamos voltar a Hong Kong só por causa disso.'

Wei: 'Não mesmo. Você precisa levar alguns pontos nessa perna, e Marck quase nunca usa as flechas comuns. Podem muito bem estar sujas, ou um pouco enferrujadas. Isso pode piorar a situação.'

Shoran: 'A chance de acontecer algo como isso é muito pequena!'

Wei: 'Está decidido Shoran. Vamos voltar pelo seu próprio bem. Não deveria estar reclamando.'

Shoran calou-se em respeito a Wei e Marck apenas observou. Talvez conseguisse, algum dia, aquele respeito do garoto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando o sol bateu no rosto de Shoran, acordando-o, Wei já estava de pé, levantando acampamento.

Shoran (saindo da barraca): 'Já vamos indo?'

Marck: 'Sim, e pegue isso.'

Marck jogou para Shoran um galho de árvore comprido. Shoran o pegou, mas não entendeu muito bem.

Marck: 'É pra você caminhar melhor.'

Shoran se sentiu um pouco humilhado por ter que usar um galho para caminhar. Pensou em ignorar o galho, mas ele realmente ajudaria. Decidiu ficar quieto e ir ajudar Wei com as coisas. Marck apenas sorri, afinal, o garoto havia engolido seu orgulho.

Mochilas prontas, os três voltaram pela encosta do rio, o mesmo caminho que haviam usado para chegar lá. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, Shoran perguntou por que Marck estava indo com eles.

Wei: 'Marck vai pra Hong Kong conosco. Quando chegarmos lá, ele já irá ser seu mestre, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Mas já?? Minha mãe já sabe disso tudo?'

Wei: 'Sim. Falei a ela como eu me sentia, que achava melhor outra pessoa continuar seu treinamento. Ela entendeu, e eu sugeri Marck como seu novo mestre. Ela aceitou perfeitamente.'

Shoran: 'Vocês são todos loucos... Minha mãe sabia que esse Marck é apenas cinco anos mais velho que eu?'

Wei assentiu com a cabeça, deixando Shoran bravo. Não conseguiria arranjar uma desculpa para tirar Marck daquele cargo.

Horas mais tarde, os três chegaram na primeira clareira onde haviam parado. Os pedaços de madeira ainda estavam lá, fincados no chão do mesmo jeito que haviam deixado.

Wei: 'Vamos acampar aqui. Amanhã à noite já estaremos fora dessa floresta e provavelmente meu celular vai estar funcionando. Então ligaremos para Sra. Yelan e ela mandará alguém nos buscar.'

Os outros dois concordaram e arrumaram o acampamento para passarem a noite.

Deitado, Shoran sentiu o ferimento coçar e arder um pouco. Achou até melhor estarem voltando para Hong Kong, gostava de florestas, mas ali não era seu lugar. Preferia treinar no dojo, porém não deixaria de realizar esse treino no meio do nada, afinal, com o treinamento da expansão da energia, seus ataques haviam ficado mais poderosos. Sem contar que, em Hong Kong, ele teria chance de ter contato com Sakura. Finalmente poderia escutar a voz dela, diria-lhe que a amava e alegraria seu dia. Ou, quem sabe, piorá-lo pela saudade que viria a aumentar.

Virou-se para o lado e sentiu uma fisgada na perna; virou-se para o outro lado. Precisava dormir e, no dia seguinte, caminhariam ainda mais e, por conseqüência, as dores piorariam. Pegou no sono finalmente, tirar e só acordou no outro dia cedo, com Marck cutucando-lhe o braço.

Marck: 'Está na hora de levantar! Não quer que Wei brigue com você, quer?'

Shoran revirou os olhos. O que Wei tinha a ver com isso? O mestre sabia que ele não tinha problemas para acordar.

Shoran: 'Já estou levantando, não precisa encher a paciência.'

Os três levantaram acampamento e puseram-se a caminhar novamente. Depois de muito tempo sem parar, os três chegaram ao fim da mata. Um campo verde se estendia até as montanhas no horizonte. Wei verificou o celular e fez a ligação. Contou a situação em que estavam para Yelan que, por sua vez, mostrou uma preocupação muito maior do que a necessária e mais do que de pressa disse que mandaria um helicóptero buscá-los. Wei conseguiu as coordenadas pelo gps e, surpreso pela decisão da senhora, desligou.

Wei: 'Ela vai mandar um helicóptero.'

Shoran (espantado): 'Helicóptero??'

Wei: 'Exatamente, jovem Shoran. Ela ficou preocupada demais com sua situação e achou melhor mandar um helicóptero.'

Marck: 'Com uma mãe dessas, quem precisa de proteção?'

Wei: 'A senhora Li é uma mulher muito boa e amável, apesar de não parecer.'

Shoran: 'Amável eu deixo por sua conta... São raros os momentos que ela vem me desejar boa noite sequer.'

Wei: 'Ela também é muito atarefada, jovem Shoran. E foi desde a morte de seu pai que ela se tornou mais fria. Antes estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, cabelos soltos e usando quimonos coloridos. Agora é uma mulher muito reservada, talvez tenha feito isso para esquecer Shang.'

Shoran: 'Minha mãe usando roupas coloridas e sorrindo sempre? Não consigo imaginar.'

Wei: 'Ah, jovem Shoran. Se esforce um pouco, ou você acha que Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren e Feimei puxaram a quem?'

Shoran: 'Não acredito que minha mãe era tão maluca quanto elas!'

Wei: 'Bom, não era tanto como elas, mas quase isto.'

Shoran: 'Ainda bem que ela não é mais assim...'

Marck (na entendendo nada): 'Ahn... Posso saber quem são essas pessoas?'

Shoran: 'Minhas irmãs, e Yelan é minha mãe.'

Marck: 'Yelan eu já sabia, mas não sabia que haviam tantos filhos na família. Que idades elas tem?'

Shoran (estranhando): 'No que está pensando?'

Marck: 'Eu? Estou pensando em nada... Só queria saber as idades...'

Shoran (desconfiado): 'Sei... Fuutie tem dezoito, Shiefa dezenove, Fanren tem vinte e um e Feimei vinte e dois, isso se não estou enganado. Mas todas agem como se tivessem dez.'

Marck: 'Interessante...'

Os três continuaram a conversar, até o dia escurecer por completo. Apenas iluminados pela a luz da lua, quase adormecendo sentados, eles escutam o barulho distante da hélice do tão esperado helicóptero.

Em poucos minutos, a grande máquina pousa no chão, e a figura imponente de Yelan desce silenciosamente. Os três se aproximam e a mãe observa o filho de cima a baixo. Todo sujo, cheio de machucados, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ela se aproxima e abraça a cabeça do filho contra o peito.

Yelan: 'Que bom que está tudo bem.'

Shoran fica feliz e ao mesmo tempo muito admirado com aquela atitude. Abraçou a mãe de volta, afinal, não era todo dia que ela demonstrava esse tipo de carinho.

Yelan: 'Bom... Vamos indo que a viagem é longa. Quando chegarmos, o Dr. Nagawa vai estar lá para cuidar desses machucados.'

Shoran: 'Não podia escolher um menos antipático?'

Yelan: 'Não reclame. Ele atende nossa família há vários anos.'

Shoran: 'Mas não deixa de ser um chato.'

Yelan: 'Como está Wei? Está tudo certo com você, eu espero.'

Wei: 'Obviamente, senhora Li. Não tenho mais idade para me meter nessas brigas.'

Yelan deu um pequeno sorriso e lançou um olhar para Marck, analisando-o rapidamente.

Yelan: 'Você deve ser Marck Mcguarie, muito prazer.'

A senhora curvou-se cumprimentando-o.

Marck (fazendo o mesmo): 'É uma honra deixar-me ser mestre de seu filho, Sra. Li.'

Shoran: 'Honra, sei...'

Yelan lançou um olhar fuzilante ao filho, e, em silêncio, os quatro entraram no helicóptero, iniciando a viagem de volta.

* * *

Sakura preparava-se para dormir, quando percebeu que não estava com o mínimo sono. Ela sentia alguma coisa diferente naquela noite.

Sakura: 'Kero... Você já sentiu como se você estivesse no lugar errado?'

Kero (com a cabeça pra fora da gaveta semi-aberta): 'Como assim?'

Sakura: 'Como se nesse momento, seu lugar não fosse esse... Que você deveria estar em outro lugar.'

Kero: 'Acho que não... Onde você acha que deveria estar?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, não faz sentido...'

Kero: 'Explica direito isso!'

Sakura: 'Eu sinto como se devesse estar em Hong Kong, mas Shoran está no meio do nada nesse momento, treinando.'

Kero: 'Ah Sakura... Você só está com saudades.'

Sakura: 'Não Kero! É diferente... É como se uma força maior estivesse me mandando ir pra lá...'

Kero: 'Sakura... Presta atenção... Você é apaixonada por esse moleque... Está com saudades e sua cabecinha desmiolada está achando que você deveria ir pra lá mesmo que você não possa. É isso...'

Sakura: 'Não é isso, Kero! Estou te dizendo... Talvez... Talvez as cartas possam dizer alguma coisa!'

Sakura levantou-se da cama e abriu a gaveta forçando Kero a entrar para seu "quarto" rapidamente. Ela pegou o livro e sentou-se na escrivaninha.

Sakura: 'Quais eram mesmo as palavras, Kero?'

Kero (subindo na escrivaninha): 'Aquela era uma magia para identificar um inimigo, você acha que temos algum?'

Sakura: 'Acho que não... O que eu sinto não é medo de algo... Parece que Shoran está precisando de alguma ajuda... Não teria algum jeito de sei lá... Prever o futuro?'

Kero: 'Bom... Se alguma das cartas souber de algo que possa influenciar no seu futuro e que tenha ligação com o que você está sentindo, pode ser que sim.'

Sakura: 'Isso deve ajudar... Quais são as palavras?'

Kero: 'Pegue as cartas primeiro... Deixe-as em um monte viradas para baixo aqui. ' Ele falou, apontando um ponto da mesa.

Sakura (abrindo o livro): 'Certo.'

Deixando as cartas como Kero mandara, Sakura arrumou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos.

Kero: 'Agora concentre-se e repita o que eu disser, ok?'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Kero: 'Cartas que foram criadas pelo Mago Clow. Quero que atendam os desejos de seu mestre.'

Sakura (concentrada): 'Cartas que foram criadas pelo Mago Clow. Quero que atendam os desejos de seu mestre.'

Kero: 'Revelem seus conhecimentos sobre o futuro e ajudem-me a vencer os obstáculos que se aproximam.'

Sakura: 'Revelem seus conhecimentos sobre o futuro e ajudem-me a vencer os obstáculos que se aproximam.'

Assim que a garota pronunciou essas palavras, as cartas Sakura começaram a brilhar intensamente. Todas começaram a flutuar ao redor da menina, sem direção exata. Em poucos instantes as cartas voltaram para a mesa. A maioria voltou ao monte de antes, enquanto algumas outras formaram outras pequenas pilhas.

Kero: 'Estes três montes que se formaram aqui em cima, devem estar relacionados, Sakura. Vire as cartas do primeiro.'

Sakura: 'Certo.'

Sakura pegou as três cartas que havia no grupo: Poder, Grande e Cadeado. A garota não entendeu, e Kero ficou com um ar pensativo.

Kero: 'Hm... Talvez haja um grande poder preso em algum lugar... Veja a outras cartas para tentarmos entender...'

Sakura virou as cartas, e novamente elas não fizeram nenhum sentido para ela. Era o Sono, o Silêncio e a Flutuação.

Sakura: 'O que isso significa? Um sono silencioso que flutua?'

Kero: 'Não Sakura... Vamos pensar melhor. As cartas não podem nos contar com palavras exatas, precisamos deduzir o que elas querem nos passar. Pense um pouco. Pode ser qualquer coisa que essas três cartas tenham em comum.'

Sakura ficou mirando as cartas seriamente. Até que se lembrou de como as capturou.

Sakura: 'Kero... Quando capturei a Flutuação, ela estava com aquela garotinha, Akane. E quando capturei o silêncio, Yuuki, aquela garota que tentava recuperar o quadro estava lá. Já na captura do Sono, a carta fez meu pai dormir... Pai, crianças... Não seria algo com... um filho de alguém?'

Kero: 'É uma dedução bem complexa essa Sakura, mas pode fazer sentido, pois não me ocorre nada.'

Sakura: 'Mas seria esse filho que tem um grande poder preso?'

Kero: 'Provavelmente.'

Sakura: 'Mas filho de quem?'

Kero: 'Não sei, olhe o próximo grupo para tentarmos descobrir.'

Sakura: 'Neste só tem uma carta... (pegando-a) Flores...'

Kero: 'Flores?'

Sakura (estranhando): 'É...'

Kero: 'Como a carta flores pode dar a indicação de uma pessoa? A não ser que... (tendo uma idéia) Essa pessoa tenha o nome de uma flor...!' Ele diz isso olhandoolhou fixamente para Sakura.

Sakura (se desesperando): 'Não olhe pra mim que eu não tenho filho nenhum!!'

Kero: 'Sakura, Sakura! O que você andou fazendo com aquele moleque??'

Sakura: 'Te juro que não fiz nada, Kero! Além do mais, existem várias pessoas com nomes de flores... Minha mãe, Touya...'

Kero: 'Mas só pode ser você, Sakura! O que eles tem com essa história toda de poder escondido e filhos?'

Sakura: 'Oras... Touya é filho da minha mãe e tinha um poder escondido. Os dois tem nome de flor.'

Kero: 'Ah, Sakura! Você só está querendo escapar disso tudo... Não invente, é você e pronto.'

Sakura: 'Quem sabe as outras cartas possam nos explicar?'

Kero: 'É mesmo, agora temos estes montes em baixo. Abra esse primeiro.'

Sakura o fez, e encontra Luz, Libra e Travas, nessa ordem.

Kero: 'Esta é fácil. Só pode ser o equilíbrio de forças, não tem outra explicação. Abra o último.'

Sakura: 'Aqui tem... Aro, Através e Tempo.'

Kero: 'Aro simboliza uma continuidade... Através seria algo sem barreiras... Tempo pode representar a vida...'

Sakura: 'Acho que seria algo que continua através de todo o tempo.'

Kero: 'Muito bom, Sakura... Está ficando boa nisso.'

Sakura: 'Mas não consegui captar a mensagem toda... Você conseguiu?'

Kero: 'Bom... Juntando tudo, poderíamos dizer que no futuro um filho, supostamente seu, terá um poder oculto, do equilíbrio de duas grandes forças. E esse poder parece ser algo que não vai terminar, não importa o tempo que passe.'

Sakura: 'Mas o que isso tudo tem com o que isto eu estou sentindo?'

Kero: 'Também não sou um gênio, Sakura... Não esqueça que podemos ter errado completamente essa interpretação... Nunca saberemos.'

Sakura: 'Então isso tudo não adiantou de nada?'

Kero: 'Quase isso...'

Sakura (fuzilando Kero): 'Agora minha vontade mudou Kero... Estou pensando em te matar.'

Kero (entrando para a gaveta): 'Bom... Já está tarde, amanhã é um novo dia, preciso ir dormir, tchau!'

Sakura sorriu apesar de tudo. Agradeceu às cartas, guardou-as no livro e deixou-os na gaveta. Ela deu uma boa espreguiçada e levantou-se da cadeira, arrumando sua cama para deitar.

Deitada, olhando para o teto, a garota pensou que talvez as cartas fizessem sentido sim, só precisariam decifrar algumas coisas. Quais eram aquelas duas grandes forças, que poder preso era esse que se mantinha através do tempo e se a conclusão que ela chegou sobre o filho era certa.

Talvez isso só o próprio tempo poderia dizer para ela... Futuramente ela poderia se lembrar disso, e preencher as lacunas.

Sua cabeça ficou tão cheia de pensamentos, que o pressentimento que tinha, de que devia estar em Hong Kong, foi ficando esquecido, deixando-a finalmente dormir.

* * *

Era madrugada quando Shoran e os outros chegaram na mansão. Ao entrar pela porta, Meiling pulou em cima do primo desesperadamente como de costume, só que, dessa vez, o garoto foi pro chão junto com a prima.

Meiling: 'O que houve??'

Wei: 'Jovem Shoran está machucado srta. Meiling...'

Meiling: 'Me desculpa, Shoran!! É que eu estava com saudades...'

Shoran: 'Tudo bem... Eu também estava.'

Os dois se levantaram, e Meiling finalmente percebe a presença de Marck.

Meiling: 'E você é...?'

Marck: 'Marck Mcguarie, você deve ser prima de Shoran, não?'

Shoran: 'É... Ele é o sujeito que vai me treinar daqui a diante, acredita?'

Meiling: 'Ah... Você é parente do Josh que conhecemos no Japão?'

Marck ficou quieto, meio espantado.

Shoran: 'Sabia que conhecia esse nome! Ainda bem que você lembrou, Meiling... Ele tem a mesma cara que aquele sujeito que estava com a sra. Daidouji...'

Marck: 'Ahn... Josh é meu irmão mais velho...'

Shoran: 'Sabia que o cara não era normal quando o vi... Imagino então que a família toda de vocês tenha poderes mágicos.'

Marck: 'Sim...'

Yelan: 'Chega de papo agora... Terão muito tempo pra conversar depois. É tarde e o doutor está aqui pra fazer alguns curativos decentes em você, Shoran.'

Wei: 'É verdade... Vá para seu quarto, Meiling. Vou mostrar seu quarto, Marck. Imagino que suas coisas cheguem outro dia, certo?'

Marck concordou e assim todos vão para seus aposentos. Apenas por volta das seis da manhã, Shoran pode ir para seu quarto, tomar um bom banho e dormir. Em um dia comum, àquela hora já estaria no dojo, mas iria dormir nem que fosse por uma hora. Além do mais, o Dr. Nagawa havia dito que não era recomendável que ele esforçasse-se muito pois os pontos poderiam abrir.

Por volta das dez da manhã Shoran se levantou. Depois de ir ao banheiro, viu algumas cartas em cima de sua mesa. O que lhe deixou feliz era que as cartas eram de Sakura. Ela contava as novidades, falou da escola, dos amigos, disse que Chiharu e Yamazaki finalmente assumiram publicamente que estavam namorando, e que Tomoyo andava muito misteriosa. Isto é, mais do que o de costume. Junto com uma das cartas havia um foto: eram os dois se beijando. Provavelmente era coisa da Tomoyo, mas Shoran gostou muito.

A saudade bateu forte e ele se deitou na cama novamente olhando a foto, afundando em lembranças. Adormeceu por algum tempo e acordou com a foto entre as mãos. Pensou em ligar para a garota, quando escutou baterem na porta: era Meiling.

Shoran: 'Entra!'

A garota entrou, e perguntou se ele não iria treinar naquele dia.

Shoran: 'Agora de manhã não, estou muito cansado... Talvez de tarde, por quê?'

Meiling: 'É que uma amiga minha está aqui em casa, e ásàs vezes você vai treinar sem camiseta, sei lá...'

Shoran: 'Ah... Tudo bem...'

Meiling (percebendo que ele segurava alguma coisa): 'Hey... O que é isso?' Meiling pegou da mão dele rapidamente, e saiu correndo para outra parte do quarto.

Shoran (indo atrás dela meio manco): 'Devolve isso, Meiling! Você sabe que eu não posso correr atrás de você!'

Meiling: 'Uau! Que amasso, hein Shoran?'

O garoto ficou completamente vermelho.

Meiling: 'Eu lembro disso... Tomoyo filmou. Deve ter pegado essa cena da gravação.'

Ela devolveu a foto e Shoran guardou na carta, que pôs dentro de uma gaveta bem escondida.

Shoran: 'Vou me trocar e descer pra comer alguma coisa agora...'

Meiling: 'Está bem... Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto, deixei a Nai se arrumando lá...'

Meiling saiu do quarto e voltou para o seu. Lá a amiga penteava os longos cabelos loiros depois de tirar o pijama.

Meiling: 'Voltei. Já falei com meu primo...'

Nai: 'Ah... Você foi enquanto eu estava no banheiro??'

Meiling: 'Sim... Qual é o mau?'

Nai: 'É que você fala tanto dele... Queria conhecê-lo.'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Tenha calma... Veremos ele assim que chamarem pro almoço.'

Nai (retribuindo o gesto): 'Tá certo... Mas você não pode me culpar por isso, afinal, quem não pára de falar nele é você.'

Meiling da um sorriso amarelo e trata de mudar o assunto.

Nai tinha a mesma idade de Meiling, seu pai era chinês e sua mãe alemã. Nascera na Alemanha, mas sempre morou em Hong Kong. As duas amigas ficaram no quarto conversando e olhando fotos, agendas e outras tranqueiras que a chinesa guardava.

Perto do meio dia, as duas foram chamadas para irem almoçar, e a estrangeira se aprontou rapidamente e logo estavam sentadas à mesa. Nai cutucava Meiling e perguntava baixinho onde Shoran estava, e a morena respondia que ele nunca chegava rápido nos almoços, isso quando ele aparecia para almoçar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Shoran apareceu na sala se desculpando com a mãe, alegando estar no banheiro.

Meiling: 'Essa é a Nai, Shoran... Minha amiga que tinha lhe falado.'

Nai (sorrindo): 'Muito prazer, Meiling fala muito de você.'

Shoran: 'Prazer.'

Shoran observou a garota. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e a pele bem clara. Era magra e muito bonita, mas ele se mantém quieto, limitando-se ao "prazer" que dissera antes.

Meiling: 'Falei que ele era fechado...'

Yelan: 'Principalmente com pessoas que não conhece bem...'

Shoran: 'Não exagerem vocês duas.'

Meiling: 'Nai vai vir mais vezes aqui em casa a partir de hoje, então logo vão ser mais amigos, não é?'

Nai: 'Claro!'

Shoran: 'Espero que você não encha o saco daqui... Depois de um tempo essa casa começa a ficar monótona.'

Meiling: 'Só pra você que está sempre sério, né Shoran? Talvez se você fosse mais alegre a casa inteira ficaria mais feliz...'

Shoran: 'Para de besteiras Meiling...'

Yelan (evitando brigas): 'E seus machucados Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Estão bem melhores, aquele médico é chato, mas é muito bom.'

Um tempo depois, Shoran saiu da mesa, e foi direto para seu quarto. Yelan também se retirou para continuar seus trabalhos, deixando as amigas sozinhas. As outras quatro jovens que moravam na casa haviam saído por isso tudo estava mais tranqüilo.

Nai: 'Ai Meiling, você disse que ele era lindo, mas não achei que fosse tanto!'

Meiling: 'Nem pense nisso... Ele não larga a Sakura por nada nesse mundo...'

Nai: 'Para deixá-lo solto por Hong Kong, ela deve ter muita confiança em si mesma... Ele é tão perfeito...'

Meiling: 'Nai, Nai... Shoran é diferente, acredite. Conheço ele melhor até do que minha tia.'

Nai: 'Se ele é tão fiel assim, você não tem que se preocupar com qualquer coisa que faça, não é? (sorriu de lado) Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada que possa envergonhá-la.'

Meiling: 'Você vai perder seu tempo, estou avisando... Não vai dar em nada mesmo'.

As duas amigas se retiram e vão para o quarto de Meiling. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Nai sugere um jogo de cartas.

Meiling: 'Ótimo! Não temos nada para fazer mesmo... Mais tarde poderíamos ir no cinema, certo?'

Nai: 'Certo! Mas... Jogar cartas de dois é muito chato, que tal chamarmos Shoran?'

Meiling (rindo): 'Sabia, estava demorado de mais! Eu chamo ele, mas Nai... Não se empolgue tanto... Já te falei que ele não largaria a Sakura nem pela mulher mais bonita e perfeita da China.'

Nai (arranjando uma brecha): 'Já da Alemanha sim, né?'

Meiling: 'Ai Nai... Você ainda vai se desapontar e ficar bastante triste... Já estou até vendo...'

Nai: 'Meiling... Já te disse que não custa nada tentar.'

Meiling: 'Está bem... Vou lá chamar ele... O baralho está na primeira gaveta, pode pegar.'

Nai: 'Está bem!'

Meiling foi até o quarto do primo e fez o convite. Ele não parecia muito inclinado à aceitar a proposta, mas concorda dizendo que jogaria um pouco, porque iria treinar depois.

Meiling (no corredor): 'Sabia que ela está afim de você?'

Shoran (revirando os olhos): 'Imaginava... Disse pra ela que está sem chances?'

Meiling: 'Umas cinco vezes já...'

Shoran: 'Hm... E ela não desistiu?'

Meiling: 'Não.'

Shoran: 'Pelo menos é batalhadora...'

Chegando no quarto, Nai ficou radiante por ele ter aceitado o jogo, e os três jogaram enquanto conversavam animadamente. Shoran até conversou um pouco, Nai não era tão chata, e não perdia nenhuma partida.

Nai: 'Ganhei outra vez, que coisa não?'

Shoran: 'Meiling, troca esse baralho por que ela deve ter feito alguma feitiçaria nesse.'

Meiling: 'Pior que deve mesmo... Me dêem as cartas que dessa vez eu embaralho.'

Os três continuaram a jogar, até que Shoran foi embora dizendo que não queria, mas precisava treinar. Assim, ele se retira e as duas amigas começaram a conversar.

Nai: 'Mas você viu, ele estava se divertindo bastante conosco! Acho que ele gostou de mim!!'

Meiling: 'Não sonhe tão alto, Nai... Apesar de que... Ele realmente estava mais animado do que o de costume.'

Nai: 'Estou te dizendo, ele gostou de mim!'

Meiling: 'Tenho minhas dúvidas, mas pode ser que ele tenha simpatizado com você mesmo...'

Nai: 'Como você é estraga prazeres...'

A caminho do dojo, Shoran pensava em como tinha sido divertida a simples partida de cartas. Conseguiu tirar das costas o peso de todo o treinamento e pensar em coisas diferentes que não fossem Sakura, treino, treino e Sakura... Era bom fazer algo diferente de vez em quando.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa da escola, correndo desesperadamente para o seu quarto e gritando por Kero.

Sakura (ofegante): 'Kero! Meu coração vai explodir!'

Kero: 'Calma Sakura... Respira... O que está acontecendo??'

Sakura (andando de um lado para o outro): 'O mesmo de ontem só que muito pior! Parece que o mundo vai acabar se eu não for para Hong Kong!'

Kero: 'Se acalme Sakura... Se estivesse acontecendo algo realmente sério já estaríamos sabendo... Clow já saberia e o moleque teria avisado.'

Sakura: 'Mas não é esse tipo de coisa que está me deixando assim, eu acho que... Eu acho que...'

Kero (ansioso): 'Acha que....?'

Sakura (lacrimejando): '... Acho que ele... Vai ficar com outra.'

Kero (espantado): 'O que?? Ah não Sakura! Não começa com essa! O moleque está no meio do mato a essa hora! A não ser que encontre uma índia por lá, o que é realmente impossível.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Acredita no que eu estou falando Kero! Eu posso sentir isso!'

Kero: 'Acalme-se Sakura... Não adianta se desesperar nem chorar! Fique aí que eu vou buscar uma água com açúcar pra você.'

Sakura sentou-se na cama e aguardou Kero, que chegou em alguns instantes. Ela bebeu e deitou-se na cama, segurando o choro. O guardião consolou-a, falando que era uma besteira, que nem se Shoran quisesse traí-la ele teria como, pois estava longe da civilização. Sakura acalmou-se e, deitando-se na cama, acabou por adormecer.

* * *

Notas da Miaka Hiiragizawa:

Oi, Povinho!!! P

Pois é, estava boiando essa semana e acabei revisando o cap pra Júlia... E que cap, hein? A dona Júlia está me devendo algumas explicações que eu logo vou cobrar... Hehehe...

Essa revisão me deixou meio nostálgica, me lembrando de quando comecei a escrever e conheci a Júlia... Na época ela e a Diu escreviam Big Brother Brasil... Vocês lembram? Ela melhorou muito, apesar de ter algumas manias que me deixaram puxando os cabelos aqui, mas todo mundo tem algumas, não?

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha pegado todos os erros, afinal, também não sou perfeita, né?

Beijinhos para vocês!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Meu Deus... Ainda existem pessoas que lembram dessa fic! XDD Eu ainda tenho ela aqui, bem salvada, trancada a sete chaves! Hehehehe

Mas voltando, queria agradecer a Miaka por revisar enquanto a Diu e o Sapox viajam! Ajudou um monte em TUDO... Acho que agora ate vou começar a tirar notas mais altas nas aulas de português! Valeu!!!!!!

Mas e aí, gostaram do cap?? o/ O Marck não é d?? -- hauhauha E o que será q as cartas clow quiseram dizer?? O.o Bom... Isso ninguém vai saber nos próximos caps, então... Não fiquem muito ansiosos."

Bem, eu tenho uma novidade interessante! Tive uma noite de insônia (normal) e fikei até as 5:30 manhã fazendo nada mais nada menos que um site pra essa fic! Tem umas coisas interessantes... Tipo... A relação com todos os guerreiros da Elite... Nome, sobrenome e descrição. Tem um fan art de um deles tbm! O endereço eh ! Visitem!

Beijos e até mês que vem!

Júlia Kinomoto Li


	5. Parte V

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte V

Shoran chegou no dojo e alongou-se durante algum tempo. Sua perna ainda doía quando fazia algum esforço, mas o braço estava bom. Decidiu treinar sozinho, com alguns movimentos de braço apenas. Apesar de tentar se concentrar, não conseguia pensar em algo que não fosse Sakura. Estava cada vez mais difícil ficar sem vê-la, pois o que ele mais queria naquele instante era poder beij�-la e abraç�-la novamente. O desejo que nutria por ela ficava maior a cada dia que passava.

Cansado, deitou-se no chão e, mirando o teto, apenas a namorada lhe vinha a mente. Ia acabar enlouquecendo daquele jeito. Decidiu ligar pra ela e contar que voltara mais cedo para ver se ficava mais calmo.

Ele se levantou com algum esforço por causa do ferimento, e iniciou o caminho de volta para a casa. Foi direto para o telefone mais próximo, que ficava na sala, do lado da grande escada de pedra. Shoran se apoiou na parede, e telefonou. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que deveria ter ligado antes, mas ele não entendia o motivo.

Touya atendeu ao telefone e, ao perceber que era Shoran, sua voz mudou para um tom de extremo mau humor.

Touya: 'Telefone pra você, Sakura!'

Sakura, que recém havia acordado, estava na cozinha preparando algo para comer. Não estava nenhum pouco a fim de falar com qualquer pessoa no telefone, então simplesmente gritou, mandando dizer que não estava.

Touya (debochando): 'Ouviu isso, moleque? Ela mandou dizer que não est�! Viu? Ela não te ama mais, pode largar dela agora!'

Assim que escutou o que Touya estava falando com Shoran ela corre e arranca o telefone da mão do irmão.

Sakura (desesperada): 'Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Olá Sakura! O que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Eu que te pergunto! Você não deveria estar nas montanhas Jun alguma coisa que eu não lembro?'

Shoran: 'É Junling Bainkara.'

Sakura: 'O nome não interessa...'

Shoran: 'É que Wei me obrigou a voltar mais cedo, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Mas por quê?'

Shoran: 'É que apareceu por lá o cara que vai ser meu novo mestre, já que Wei está envelhecendo. O sujeito tem dezenove anos e é um chato. Acabei me desentendendo com ele e sai perdendo...'

Sakura (preocupada): 'Ai meu Deus... Você está bem?'

Shoran: 'Estou sim... Não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Então você não vai voltar pra l�, né?'

Shoran: 'Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo.'

Sakura (receosa): 'Ah, que bom... (momento de silêncio) Shoran... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar...'

Shoran: 'Diga.'

Sakura: 'Tem alguma... Ah... Garota diferente por aí?'

Shoran (não entendendo nada): 'Ahn? Como assim? Por que isso agora?'

Sakura: 'Me diga se tem ou não, Shoran!'

Shoran (sem pensar): 'Não tem não Sakura! A não ser...'

Sakura: 'A não ser quem, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Meiling trouxe uma amiga do colégio para cá. Só isso...'

Sakura: 'Não aconteceu nada entre vocês?'

Shoran: 'Ai meu Deus, Sakura! Está ficando paranóica agora?'

Sakura: 'Não Shoran... Eu só comecei a ter um pressentimento estranho... Um sentimento de que poderia estar acontecendo algo aí em Hong Kong, algo que me deixaria extremamente triste, você sabe...'

Shoran: 'Entendo, mas não se preocupe Sakura... A única coisa que fizemos foi jogar baralho. Eu, Meiling e ela.'

Sakura: 'Promete que não vai acontecer nada?'

Shoran (estranhando): 'Mas Sakura, o que poderia acon...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Apenas prometa, Shoran!'

Shoran: 'T�, eu prometo.'

Sakura (suspirando): 'Acho que assim vou me sentir melhor...'

Shoran: 'Sakura, não fique tão angustiada com isso tudo. Sei que a culpa é minha por estarmos separados, mas não posso abandonar todos os meus objetivos pelos quais venho lutando faz tanto tempo...'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, Shoran... O pior de tudo é que eu sei... É muito egoísmo da minha parte te privar de realizar esse sonho só por causa dessa saudade que deve estar me deixando louca... Mas você me garante que vai tentar vir mais vezes?'

Shoran: 'Claro Sakura... Hoje mesmo vão começar meu treinos com meu novo mestre, eu vejo como são as coisas com ele...'

Sakura: 'Está certo... Mande notícias, ok?'

Shoran: 'Claro.'

Sakura: 'Bom, preciso desligar... Até outro dia.'

Shoran: 'Até... Te amo muito, ok? Nada de choradeiras...'

Sakura (rindo): 'Vou tentar!'

Shoran: 'Ótimo. Até mais...'

Shoran desligou o telefone, ainda não entendendo como Sakura tinha se abalado tanto achando que havia acontecido algo, sendo que ela nem sabia que ele já estava em Hong Kong. Pensativo, o jovem pôs-se a subir a escadaria com cuidado, mas quando estava quase no topo, ouviu chamarem seu nome.

Marck: 'Para onde vai?'

Shoran: 'Pro dojo, por quê?'

Marck: 'E sua perna?'

Shoran: 'Está bem, só não dá pra forçar muito.'

Marck (subindo as escadas): 'Podemos trabalhar algumas coisas mais paradas hoje, se você quiser.'

Shoran (dando os ombros): 'Por mim tudo bem.'

Li achou estranho, ele e Marck até que haviam tido uma conversa amigável. Talvez fosse por que agora Shoran sabia que ele era forte, muito mais do que ele, apesar da pouca diferença de idade.

No dojo, Marck ensinou a Shoran algumas maneiras de canalizar sua energia mais rapidamente, com maior intensidade e com menos esforço. Já no fim da tarde, Shoran se encontrava cansado, apesar de nem ao menos ter se mexido muito. Trabalhar com a energia mágica também cansava, e bastante. Deitado, mirando o teto do dojo, o garoto respirava fundo para poder continuar o treino.

Marck (olhando o relógio): 'Não é às sete que servem o jantar? Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...'

Shoran (ainda deitado): 'Pode ir, eu nunca vou jantar com todo mundo...'

Marck (estranhando): 'Mas por que?'

Shoran: 'Sempre estou treinando com Wei neste horário, então me acostumei a jantar mais tarde.'

Marck: 'Hm... Então é por isso que você fica depressivo, garoto. Wei me contou sobre sua paixão pela japonesa, que você ficava triste e perdia a concentração nos treinos. Mas ele não falou que você tinha uma vida social praticamente nula.'

Shoran (se sentando): 'Como assim?'

Marck: 'Você já não vai para escola, não tem amigos, sua única companhia pra se divertir é a garota Meiling. E quando você tem chance de se reunir com o resto da família, nem que seja para brigarem um pouco, você não vai. Isso não é saudável sabia?'

Shoran (achando o cúmulo): 'Está dizendo que eu fico deprimido por que não janto com todo mundo todos os dias? Você é que não está saudável!'

Marck: 'Estou sim, e não é apenas isso. Olha, tudo bem que você seja apaixonado por aquela garota, esse não é o caso. O problema é que se você passar o tempo todo sozinho, a única pessoa que vai parar na sua cabeça é ela, assim você fica deprimido.'

Shoran não falou nada, isso até que fazia sentido. Quando se divertiu um pouco com as garotas numa mera partida de cartas, ficara bem mais relaxado.

Marck: 'Eu, como seu mestre, sei o que é bom pra você, então vá já jantar.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Se achou O sábio agora, não?'

Marck: 'Não reclame.'

Shoran vai caminhando com cuidado por causa de sua perna, até a sala de jantar. Lá estavam reunidos: Meiling, Nai, Yelan, Wei, Shiefa e Futtie. As outras duas garotas haviam saído com os noivos.

Meiling (surpresa): 'Vai comer conosco hoje, Shoran?'

Shoran (lançando um olhar para Marck): 'Não foi escolha minha...'

Logo uma empregada colocou mais dois pratos na grande mesa, onde os dois se sentaram.

Yelan: 'Mas por que essa folga hoje? Sua perna está doendo, filho?'

Marck: 'Não, senhora Li... Observei um pouco esses hábitos radicais de seu filho e achei que as coisas poderiam mudar um pouco pro bem dele.'

Yelan observou um pouco Marck, depois que ele terminara de falar, um tanto surpresa.

Shoran: 'Também olhei para ele com essa cara. Mas pelo visto ele tem uma explicação lógica pra tudo...'

Yelan: 'Então explique... Não que eu não queira que Shoran jante conosco, mas é que não entendi o que isso vai melhorar na vida dele.'

Marck: 'Bom, Senhora Li, seu filho quase não tem uma vida social, não se relaciona com as pessoas. Não vai para escola, não sai de casa, e nem ao menos convive com a família direito. Pode ser que ele esteja acostumado com isso, mas o tempo vai passando e a solidão vai chegando. Como, além de tudo isso, ele é apaixonado por uma garota que está a alguns milhares de quilômetros daqui, ela é a única que fica na cabeça dele, logo, ele entra em depressão e, conseqüentemente, perde a concentração nos treinos. Por isso que Wei teve de dar umas férias pra ele esses dias.'

A família toda havia parado para escutar a razão de Marck, e Wei apenas sorriu. Quando Marck terminou seu pequeno discurso, todos se mantiveram calados. Shoran se perguntava com que direito que Wei contou a ele toda sua vida, enquanto Yelan pensava que o jovem a sua frente tinha sido uma ótima escolha de Wei para treinar o filho.

Yelan: 'Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?'

Marck: 'Sim, senhora. De qualquer modo, podemos ver como as coisas fluem. Podemos começar diminuindo duas horas do seu treino diário.'

Shoran (se irritando): 'Duas horas? Em uma semana terei perdido mais de um dia inteiro! Sem chances.' Shoran cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Marck soltou um longo suspiro.

Wei: 'Parece bastante, mas não é tanto assim, jovem Shoran...'

Meiling: 'É, Shoran, pára com isso. Olha... Acho que Marck tem razão. Assim vai ser melhor pra você mesmo. Prometo que nesse tempo que vai sobrar do seu dia vamos nos divertir bastante!'

Nai (sorrindo): 'Podemos começar amanhã mesmo! Já que depois eu vou embora!'

Marck: 'Isso mesmo, garotas. Encarrego vocês de arranjarem umas festas por aí, ou coisas assim.'

Shoran: 'Festas? Aquele bando de gente amontoada, fedendo a cigarro, dançando umas músicas pornográficas se agarrando como se o mundo fosse acabar? Não, obrigado.'

Meiling: 'Você também exagera, né...'

Marck: 'Ignorem ele, só façam isso, t�?'

Nai: 'Pode deixar, festas são comigo, né Meiling?'

Meiling: 'Com certeza!'

Shiefa (se empolgando): 'Podíamos fazer uma festa aqui em casa!'

Futtie: 'É mesmo! Ia ser tão divertido!'

Yelan (voltando a prestar atenção ao seu prato de comida, ignorando solenemente a idéia das filhas): 'Bom, Marck, autorizo você fazer o que quiser... Gostei dessa sua atitude. Não concorda, Wei?'

Wei: 'Plenamente.'

Marck (curvando um pouco o tronco): 'Obrigada senhora.'

Shoran cerrou os punhos com raiva. Quem Marck pensava que era chegar do nada e mudar toda sua rotina alegando que era pelo bem dele? Mas, o pior de tudo, era sua mãe ter gostado da idéia. Agora ele iria lhe obrigar a fazer um monte de coisas que não gostava... Será que ele não podia entender que ele gostava de treinar, que era seu passatempo, sua diversão? Numa festa só ficaria mais entediado...

Largou o guardanapo que tinha sobre o colo em cima do prato ainda vazio, e saiu sem dizer nada. Todos o seguiram com os olhos até ele sair do aposento. Marck levou a mão à cabeça e começou a se levantar para ir atrás do garoto.

Wei (se levantando também): 'Sente-se Marck... Eu converso com ele.'

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, até que Marck volta sentar-se à mesa. Wei sai do cômodo e vai até o quarto dele, onde encontra a porta aberta e ninguém dentro. Então, ele vai até o dojo, sabia que o encontraria lá.

Shoran estava sentado no chão, colocando alguns pesos nas pernas, e assim que Wei se aproximou dele, ele soltou um 'que é!', mal humorado.

Wei: 'Nada... Só queria conversar...'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Não estou a fim de conversar agora...'

O garoto deu alguns pulinhos no mesmo lugar para testar sua perna, e em seguida chutou o ar.

Wei: 'Não vá culpar o médico se esses pontos abrirem...'

Mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor, Shoran tratou de ignor�-la, voltando a dar algumas seqüências de golpes no ar. Wei observa o garoto por um tempo, até que decide falar de novo.

Wei: 'Sei que você tem consciência de que Marck tem razão, só não quer admitir.'

O jovem parecia ignorar tudo o que o antigo mestre falava, repetindo os mesmos movimentos.

Wei: 'É bom ser orgulhoso, jovem Shoran, mas às vezes você tem que aceitar que ele está certo. Se eu tivesse reparado que era isso que te deixava assim, já teria feito a mesma coisa, mas parece que foi ele quem percebeu. Marck está certo e você vai ter que acatar a decisão dele.'

Shoran continuou como se Wei fosse uma sombra no aposento.

Wei: 'Se você não acredita que isso trará algum resultado positivo, não faça isso nem por ele nem por você, faça por mim. Eu quero te ver onde seu pai não conseguiu chegar e me orgulhar do garoto que criei como se fosse meu filho.'

Wei virou as costas sem esperar uma resposta, pois sabia que ela não viria. Porém, assim que ele encostou a porta de correr do dojo, percebeu que Shoran havia parado com aqueles golpes frenéticos.

O garoto tinha vontade de se atirar no chão e chorar como uma criança. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia falta de seu pai, seu coração se apertava por Sakura, sua raiva por Koriny aumentava e a vontade de dar um soco na cara de Marck também. Queria que o mundo explodisse e que pudesse explodir com ele. De joelhos, ele socou o chão com força tentando aliviar a dor.

Ele parou, colocando a cabeça no lugar. Não importava se ele abrisse um buraco no chão, seu pai não ia voltar à vida, Sakura não ia aparecer diante dele e nem Marck, nem Koriny sumiriam de sua vida. Pensando que nenhum de seus problemas se resolveriam tão cedo, ele deixa escapar uma lágrima de sofrimento e saudades.

Wei observou Meiling e Nai se aproximando e preferiu deixar o resto com elas, voltando para casa.

Meiling: 'Shoran, você está... Chorando?'

Droga, ele pensou, não tinha percebido a entrada de Meiling, e agora lá estavam ela e Nai olhando para ele, surpresas. Shoran recuperou a aparência séria que sempre teve e tratou de se levantar.

Shoran: 'Não, Meiling, não estou chorando.'

Meiling (entrando no dojo): 'Ninguém vai caçoar de você se você admitir isso, Shoran.'

Shoran (quase gritando): 'Mas eu não estava chorando!'

Meiling faz um sinal para Nai entrar, pois a garota ainda estava do lado de fora. As duas observam Shoran olhar para fora da janela do dojo como se pensasse em algo.

Meiling: 'Você não parece muito bem Shoran... Quer se distrair um pouco? Eu e Nai já jantamos, se você não estiver com fome podemos fazer alguma coisa juntos e...'

Shoran: 'Não Meiling... Estou de cabeça cheia, vou acabar brigando com vocês. Faço o que vocês quiserem amanhã já que vou ter duas horas de treino a menos...'

Nai (tentando desanuviar o ambiente): 'Gosta de sorvete? Tem uma nova sorveteria aqui perto, podíamos ir...'

Shoran (indo com elas até a porta): 'Sim, sim... O que vocês quiserem... Agora poderiam me deixar sozinho?'

Assim, Shoran fechou a porta antes que elas respondessem qualquer coisa. Lá ele deitou-se no tatame e, pensando na vida, acaba perdendo a noção do tempo, terminando por dormir lá mesmo.

888888888888

Marck entrou sorrateiramente no dojo pela manhã. Pé ante pé ele se aproximou do pupilo com uma grande e gorda bexiga de água nas mãos. Ele posicionou-se atrás da cabeça de Shoran e largou o balão, saindo de perto logo em seguida. A bola explodiu assim que encostou na nuca do garoto, espirrando água por todos os lados.

Shoran praticamente pulou de susto. Ficara completamente molhado, sem contar que a água era fria. Quando olhou para frente, encontrou Marck rindo com cara de bobo, deixando-o completamente irritado.

Shoran: 'Por que diabos você fez isso, seu idiota?'

Marck (rindo): 'Por vários motivos!'

Shoran: 'Pois comece a enumer�-los e a desculpar-se agora!'

Marck: 'Primeiro por que já são oito e meia da manhã. Segundo por que hoje está bastante quente, perfeito para treinaremos com estas bexigas e você vai se molhar bastante de qualquer jeito. E por último, por que é realmente muito divertido acordar alguém com água!'

Shoran (torcendo a barra da camisa): 'Não vejo nada de divertido nisso!'

Marck: 'Pois eu vejo! Agora suba logo pro seu quarto e vista um calção de banho.'

Shoran (saindo): 'Já disse que odeio você hoje?'

Marck: 'Ainda não... Mas você acabou de acordar, terá bastante tempo pra isso. Agora ande logo, sim?'

Shoran sai do dojo bufando. No seu quarto ele encontra um abandonado calção de banho e o veste, deixando a roupa molhada no banheiro. Sua perna ainda tinha um curativo, mas se ele ia se molhar como Marck havia dito, talvez fosse melhor tir�-lo. Ele retirou as faixas que cobriam o machucado, revelando o ferimento. Já estava bem melhor, mas não estava cem por cento.

O garoto retornou aos fundos da casa e, quando chegou ao jardim entre a mansão e o dojo, viu Nai e Meiling usando biquínis, brincando com uma mangueira. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas logo afastou aqueles pensamentos. Marck gritava para que ele se apressasse.

Quando Meiling o viu logo disse que a água estava ótima, melhor que a da piscina. Nai apenas corou admirando o belo físico do primo da amiga.

Shoran: 'Elas também vão fazer parte desse treino maluco hoje?'

Marck: 'Claro. Elas vão ajudar bastante! Só espero que você olhe pras bexigas, não pra elas.'

Shoran: 'Não se preocupe, não sou como você.'

Marck (depois de revirar os olhos): 'Venham c�, meninas! O treino vai ser o seguinte: Shoran ainda está com a perna machucada então vai ser algo bem leve, por enquanto.'

Shoran (reclamando): 'Minha perna já está boa...'

Marck: 'Fique quieto, Shoran. Eu que sei das coisas por aqui.'

Shoran: 'Vamos começar nossa contagem então: Marck, eu te odeio. Primeira vez.'

As meninas abafaram um risinho, mas se calaram quando Marck voltou a dar as instruções do treino.

Marck: 'É muito simples. Tenho aqui uma boa quantidade de bexigas como vocês podem ver. O que faremos é simplesmente atirar em você, Shoran. O que você faz é evitar se molhar, sem sair dessa área. (apontando um espaço entre duas pedras) Quando terminarmos, iremos avaliar se você está seco ou não.'

Shoran: 'Não seria muito mais pratico você usar seu arco e flecha, Marck?'

Marck: 'Certamente que não. Se você não desvia é mais um machucado pra sua coleção. Sem contar que além de estar super quente, com bexigas é muito mais divertido.'

Shoran: 'Você até parece uma criança.'

Marck: 'E quem disse que não sou? (sorriso bobo) Chega de papo! Se você se sair bem nesse primeiro jogo, temos um mais difícil para mais tarde. Não dêem mole pra ele, meninas!'

Meiling e Nai (segurando duas bexigas cada uma): 'Certo!'

Shoran tomou uma certa distância dos atiradores enquanto Marck se armava também. Ao sinal de Marck, todos iniciam o bombardeio. Logo de início Shoran já percebeu que as bexigas de Marck chegavam mais rápido e mais longe, enquanto as de Meiling eram um pouco mais fracas. As de Nai eram lentas e fracas, não indo muito longe. Todos demoravam cerca de dois segundos para pegar novas bexigas nos baldes, tempo suficiente para ele se preparar para um novo desvio.

Ele conseguiu desviar das três primeiras levas de bexigas sem problemas, nem dor na perna. O problema era que mesmo desviando, quando as bexigas batiam no chão elas espirravam a água nele. Se ele se molhasse não cumpriria o objetivo que era ficar seco. Ao perceber isso Shoran viu que Marck não seria bobo em fazer um treinamento tão simples.

A quarta leva de bexigas chegou, e Shoran desviou primeiramente das jogadas por Marck, saltando para a frente das que vinham de Nai. Assim ficou a uma distância que a explosão de água não o atingisse. Preocupado com o estouro, as próximas bexigas chegaram perto demais para serem desviadas.

Como último recurso Shoran canalizou sua magia para fora como ambos os mestres já haviam ensinado, e assim permitiu que as quatro bolas o atinjam.

Meiling: 'Pegamos ele!'

Marck: 'Olhem direito, mocinhas.'

As duas amigas observam Shoran novamente. Ele permanecia seco, apesar de todas as bolas de água terem o acertado em cheio.

Nai (não acreditando): 'Impossível! Como ele fez isso?'

Meiling (pensando numa desculpa): 'Eh... Ah...'

Marck (mentindo): 'Ele se moveu rapidamente, impedindo que a água o atingisse. Eu e Meiling que já treinamos bastante vimos os movimentos, foi muito bom, não é Meiling?'

Meiling: 'Se foi...'

Nai (espantada): 'Nossa...'

Marck: 'Bom trabalho, Shoran. Agora venha c�, veremos se você está seco realmente.'

Shoran estava um pouco molhado apenas do joelho para baixo. As garotas acharam ótimo, mas Marck não ficara satisfeito. Puxou Shoran para um canto para que Nai não escutasse o que conversariam.

Marck: 'Escute aqui, Shoran. Os grandes guerreiros podem fazer exatamente o contrário do que você faz com a energia. Você a expande, colocando para fora do corpo como se fosse uma nova pele. Além disso, você pode concentrar em apenas um ponto, como quando você ativa um dos ófuros. A diferença é que eles podem criar uma esfera dessa energia e disparar contra você. Contra isso não basta desviar, elas explodem ao simples toque. Se você não puder se proteger dos estouros não vai adiantar nada. Apenas a parte de baixo das suas pernas estão molhadas por que você não desviou das explosões. Sem contar que essa barreira que você faz só bloqueia substancias maleáveis como a água, um ataque de verdade te feriria do mesmo jeito.'

Shoran: 'Eu percebi que estava me molhando com aqueles estouros um pouco tarde. Mas é difícil desviar da explosão e das próximas bexigas ao mesmo tempo! Por isso expandi a energia para que não me molhasse. Se eu pudesse sair daquele espaço ficaria muito mais fácil...'

Marck: 'Fez certo usando aquela energia, mas o propósito dessa força não é para defesa, e sim para o ataque. Fazendo isso sua força tanto física quanto mágica aumenta, a fina barreira que ela produz é uma mera conseqüência. Se quer uma barreira use um ófuro do vento que é infinitamente mais útil para este caso.'

Shoran: 'Mas então como eu posso desviar de todas sem sair daquele espaço? É impossível!'

Marck: 'Isso já é problema seu, descubra você mesmo o que fazer.'

Ao dizer isso, Marck retornou para junto das garotas que já haviam estourados umas bexigas a mais uma na cabeça da outra.

Marck: 'Ei, ei! Tive um trabalhão pra encher tudo isso! Não para é brincar, é pra tacar nele!'

Nai: 'Mas ele não se molhou quase nada! Vamos ter que fazer de novo?'

Marck: 'Ele molhou um pouco as pernas, lembra?'

Meiling: 'Mas foi quase nada...'

Marck: 'Mas molhou, por isso vamos repetir.'

Nai: 'Certo...'

Os três pegam duas bexigas cada, e Shoran retorna ao mesmo espaço marcado. Com todos preparados, Marck da o sinal e o bombardeio começa. Shoran tinha um plano, que talvez não funcionasse, mas ele deveria tentar.

Quando as seis bexigas estavam quase o atingindo, Shoran expande a energia e salta o mais alto que conseguira, desviando assim das bexigas e dos estouros. O problema daquele plano era que, quando voltasse ao chão, as próximas bexigas já estariam a caminho e talvez não tivesse tempo para desviar. Precisava pensar em algo.

Assim que Shoran saltara, Marck soube exatamente o que aconteceria: ele voltaria ao chão e escorregaria feio. Shoran só podia ficar dentro de uma área calçada de pedras lisas. Com aquela água toda que já tinham atirado, e com a perna dele machucada, certamente ele não iria conseguir pisar no chão sem escorregar.

Apesar de poder jurar para si mesmo o que aconteceria a seguir, Marck se surpreendeu quando viu Shoran se aproximar do chão primeiro com as mãos, fornecendo o equilíbrio que precisava. Em seguida se impulsionou para trás, caindo em pé. Os balões de água estouraram onde ele havia caído antes, mas a água do estouro o atingiria se não tivesse saltado novamente, pousando fora da área demarcada.

Shoran (desapontado): 'Droga... Pensei que tivesse mais espaço!'

Marck (consolando): 'Ao menos está seco. Mais uma vez, garotas!'

No início era divertido para as meninas ficarem atirando bexigas de água, mas fazer aquilo a manhã inteira se tornara bem tedioso. Já perto do meio dia o treino nem tinha mais graça, pois nenhuma delas estava motivada para ficar atirando bexigas com a mesma velocidade e força de antes.

Marck (se irritando): 'T�, chega! Isso não vai mais levar a nada desse jeito... Podem ir almoçar todos vocês.'

Meiling e Nai agradeceram se enrolando numa toalha deixando as bexigas pra trás. Apesar do alívio de poderem parar, Nai ainda queria ficar pelo pátio admirando Shoran. Enquanto as duas se secavam, a estrangeira observava Shoran discutir com o mestre. Ela não sabia o motivo de tanto empenho nos treinos, nem como ele podia de mover tão agilmente, mas era esse mistério que a deixava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

Meiling: 'Vamos, Nai... Estou com fome e você nem se secou ainda!'

Nai (se secando): 'Desculpa...'

O almoço aconteceu normalmente, seguido de um tempo de descanso. Shoran ficou no seu quarto, com a televisão ligada, mas pensando em outras coisas. Ele voltou à realidade ao escutar batidas na porta: era Marck. Shoran logo perguntou o que ele queria.

Marck: 'Nada demais. Só queria falar para você umas coisas que andei planejando...'

Shoran (se atirando na cama): 'Vai querer que eu mude o jeito de me vestir, de dormir e de comer porque isso afeta minha personalidade atrapalhando nos treinos? Não, obrigado, sem mais mudanças inúteis. Já estou ficando aqui um tempão sem fazer nada como você queria.'

Marck: 'Não é nada disso. Só queria estabelecer uma rotina... Sei lá... Organizar as coisas.'

Shoran (se virando pra ele): 'Você já foi mestre de alguém antes?'

Marck: 'Não, primeira vez, por quê?'

Shoran: 'É que eu andei pensando. Sabe o que me parece isso tudo?'

Marck (não entendendo): 'O quê?'

Shoran: 'Parece que você tem medo de não conseguir, se preocupando com todos os detalhes para que as coisas aconteçam exatamente como você planeja. Parece que você está tentando provar para alguém que você pode fazer isso sem ajuda.'

Marck permaneceu calado, totalmente impressionado. Parecia que Shoran tinha invadido sua mente, e agora sabia de todas as suas ambições.

Shoran (estranhando): 'Por que essa cara, falei algo muito ruim?'

Marck: 'Não! Quer dizer... Sei l�! Por que você acha isso?'

Shoran (rodando os canais da televisão): 'Não sei... É a impressão, apenas. Mas afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui?'

Marck (sentando na poltrona): 'Ah... É mesmo. Eu pensei no seguinte: Dividiremos seu treino em duas partes: Parte da manhã, começando as seis e meia e terminando as onze e meia, e a parte da tarde, começando as duas e indo até sete horas.'

Shoran: 'E o resto da noite?'

Marck: 'Faça o que quiser, apenas fique longe do dojo...'

Shoran: 'Suspeitei...'

Marck: 'Na parte da manhã vamos fazer exercícios de preparo físico, musculação, técnicas da espada, essas coisas... E na parte da tarde treinamos sua força interna, magia. De acordo?'

Shoran: 'Pode ser...'

Marck (se levantando): 'Ótimo. Bem, era só isso. Recomeçaremos o treino com as bexigas pelas duas. A divisão começa pra valer amanhã.'

Shoran: 'Tá.'

Marck se retira do quarto deixando Shoran e indo para seu quarto, fazer, provavelmente, o mesmo que o pupilo: nada.

888888888888

Na ala feminina da casa, Nai e Meiling trocavam as roupas de banho. Conversaram um pouco, mexeram no computador da chinesa e depois, sem nada pra fazer, Nai se senta na cama, perguntando algumas coisas para Meiling, só pra alimentar sua curiosidade.

Nai: 'Você também treina como Shoran, Meiling?'

Meiling: 'Como Shoran obviamente que não. Nem se eu realmente quisesse eu ia poder acompanhar ele. Todos os dias de semana ele treina no dojo, nos fins de semana ele estuda com minha tia. É esse o tempo que o dojo está livre que eu faço os meus treinos.'

Nai: 'Você não podem... Dividir o dojo?'

Meiling: 'Sem chances... Estamos em níveis completamente diferentes. Shoran é bom em tudo, é difícil acompanh�-lo. E não é só nos treinos... Uma vez que tínhamos prova no colégio e eu não conseguia entender a matéria, eu achei que se tivesse uma das aulas da minha tia com ele, poderia pegar a matéria. Mas longe disso, mesmo tendo apenas dois dias de aula por semana ele está muito mais adiantado que nós.'

Nai (impressionada): 'Que demais... Mas ele também não faz outra coisa, né... Treina e estuda, essa é a vida dele. Deve ser realmente chato.'

Meiling: 'É o que ele gosta, não podemos fazer nada. Sem contar que minha tia até prefere que ele estude em casa. Quando íamos pra escola juntos, muitos garotos implicavam com ele, até os alunos mais velhos arranjavam briga só por que ele é o herdeiro do clã.'

Cada pergunta de Nai que Meiling respondia deixava a garota cada vez mais interessada, e visivelmente mais apaixonada pelo primo da amiga. Ao fim das perguntas Nai chegou a rolar na cama abraçada ao travesseiro comentando que Shoran era perfeito. Murmurava que seus olhos eram penetrantes, seus cabelos desajeitados eram lindos e seu corpo o fazia parecer ter uns dezoito anos no mínimo. Meiling a lembrava inúmeras vezes de Sakura, mas a garota parecia não ligar, deixando a chinesa até um pouco preocupada.

888888888888

Depois de fazerem nada em seus respectivos quartos, mestre e pupilo se reencontraram no mesmo lugar onde tinha treinado com as bexigas anteriormente. Marck explicou que continuariam usando as bexigas, mas que o treino mudaria.

Marck: 'Agora ao invés de fugir delas, você vai ter que peg�-las, evitando que estourem ou que caiam no chão.'

Shoran: 'Só isso?'

Marck: 'Exatamente.'

Shoran: 'E ainda tem bexigas cheias pra fazer isso?'

Marck: 'Tem sim... Reservei umas pra a parte da tarde, me ajude a peg�-las.'

Os dois levaram vários baldes de bexigas para a área de antes, e só nesse trajeto no mínimo cinco bexigas estouraram.

Shoran: 'Essas bexigas são muito frágeis... Deve ter comprado por preço de lixo.'

Marck: 'Exatamente. Além de economizar dificulta o treinamento, bom não é?'

Shoran (revirando os olhos): 'Maravilhoso...'

Marck (se posicionando perto dos baldes): 'As garotas vão ficar de fora dessa vez, acho que elas não gostaram muito de ajudar. O que você deve fazer é apenas pegar as bexigas e pôr nesse balde que está do seu lado sem que elas estourem.'

Shoran: 'Certo...'

Shoran observou o mestre alguns instantes. Ele estava rodeado por quatro baldes: dois de cada lado. Como só tinha dois braços iria atirar duas bexigas por vez e teria tempo de coloc�-las no balde enquanto ele pegava mais duas.

O simples plano furou nos momentos seguintes. Marck abriu os braços e os levantou um pouco. Cinco ou seis bexigas acompanharam o movimento, subindo e flutuando ao lado do mestre. Ele esticou os braços para frente e todas as bexigas voaram em direção a Shoran.

Todas chegam ao mesmo tempo, deixando o rapaz confuso sobre o que fazer. Tentou pegar uma ou duas, sem sucesso. Todas as outras estouraram no chão.

Marck: 'Ao menos uma você devia ter pegado Shoran! Peguei você de surpresa nessa, mas mesmo assim...'

Shoran: 'Como se fosse fácil! Por que você mesmo não faz?'

Marck: 'Se é assim que você quer...'

Eles trocaram de lugar. Shoran segurou com cuidado duas bexigas em cada mão e as atirou na direção de Marck. Com uma velocidade incrível e tremendamente precisa, Marck apanhou todas as bexigas e as depositou no balde com perfeição.

Marck (voltando para seu lugar de antes): 'Sua vez.'

Shoran ficou boquiaberto por alguns instantes, sem entender como aquilo poderia ter acontecido. Se Marck ao menos explicasse como fizera, as coisas ficariam muito mais fáceis.

Marck: 'Eu não vou estar do seu lado numa luta lhe dizendo o que fazer, vou? É a mesma coisa aqui, ache sozinho um jeito de vencer o desafio.'

Shoran concordou e voltou para seu lugar. O mestre tornou a lançar as bexigas. Dessa vez jogou apenas quatro e em velocidades diferentes para facilitar. Sem conseguir pensar em algo melhor, Shoran repetiu a tática anterior, terminando sem nenhuma bexiga no balde. Marck não lhe dera tempo para pensar, mas se ele reclamasse disso, o mais velho iria dizer que numa luta ele não teria tempo pra pensar, o que era verdade.

O inglês preparou mais um grupo de bexigas para serem lançadas. Shoran observou que para fazer as bexigas flutuarem, Marck acumulava a energia dele em torno delas, forçando-as a subir. Se ele pudesse fazer isso antes que as bexigas estourassem, poderia salvar todas sem nem ao menos se mexer.

Tentando isso, mais quatro bexigas estouraram no chão.

Marck (sério): 'A partir de agora, cada duas bexigas que você deixar estourar, será um dia que eu vou te acordar com um balão de água fria as cinco da manhã.'

Era só o que faltava, se perdesse as próximas quatro bexigas já teria dois dias de cama molhada. Se ao menos seu plano funcionasse...!

As quatro bolas seguintes começaram a levitar dos baldes. Shoran pensou em como Marck tinha feito para pegar as quatro bexigas, e assim acabou bolando outro plano. Acumulou toda a energia que conseguia nas próprias mãos, e correu para pegar as bexigas. Antes mesmos de encostar nelas, elas já estouravam. Mais quatro bexigas e dois dias sendo acordado do mesmo modo que fora mais cedo.

Marck: 'Pelo visto começou a usar seu cérebro... Está no caminho certo.'

Shoran: 'Mas as bexigas estouraram! E eu acumulei toda a energia que pude nas minhas mãos!'

Marck: 'Aí está seu erro. Lembra que você usou essa energia pra bloquear a água? Quando ela era forte, bloqueava mais água. Digamos que quando a energia fica forte, ela fica mais dura, ou seja, se você acumular uma forte energia nas mãos e tentar as bexigas, será o mesmo que acert�-las com um taco de beisebol.'

Shoran: 'Então... O que eu preciso é acertar a quantidade de energia que vai apenas amaciar a queda da bexiga?'

Marck: 'Exatamente. É meio complicado, mas você consegue. Se não conseguir, aí você é o idiota que eu sempre pensei que fosse.'

Shoran: 'Eu também penso que você é um idiota.'

Marck: 'Nossa! Que coincidência! Já que nós sabemos um que um acha do outro, não precisamos brigar nem ficar aqui discutindo. Voltemos ao treino.'

Depois de estourarem todas as bexigas e terem que encher mais um monte delas para continuar o treino, eles alcançam o fim da tarde com Shoran pegando duas ou raramente três em cada quatro bexigas atiradas. Marck não pareceu ficar contente com o resultado final, e Shoran apenas adquiriu um intenso mau humor por ter se esforçado tanto e não recebido nem um incentivo.

Ao escurecer, Shoran se retirou para um banho. Assim que saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos, ele escutou algumas batidas na porta. Era Wei trazendo uma bandeja com biscoitos e um grande copo de suco de laranja.

Shoran: 'Por que trouxe até aqui? Eu já estava indo lá pra baixo...'

Wei (deixando a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha): 'Queria ver como você estava.'

Shoran: 'Minha perna está ótima, não sinto mais nada.'

Wei: 'Que bom, mas não era disso que eu falava, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran (sentando na cama e comendo uma bolacha): 'Ah não? Então sobre o que é?'

Wei: 'Os treinos com Marck... Está gostando?'

Shoran: 'Na verdade... Não muito. Ele inventa um monte de coisas estranhas, não diz uma palavra de incentivo, exige um monte de mim e diminui o tempo do treino. Contraditório, não? Realmente não entendo o que passa na cabeça dele...'

Wei: 'Reparei que ele comprou milhares de bexigas de água hoje... Também achei estranho, mas depois vi que foi uma boa idéia. Só que sua mãe pediu que eu fizesse algumas coisas hoje, por isso não cheguei a ver se você conseguiu pegar as bexigas.'

Shoran: 'Só três... E foram poucas as vezes em que consegui.'

Wei (surpreso): 'Você conseguiu três bexigas hoje?'

Shoran: 'Sim, por quê?'

Wei: 'Controlar a intensidade de energia que se libera é realmente difícil, Shoran. Seu pai demorou alguns dias pra conseguir bons resultados.'

Shoran (se animando): 'Verdade?'

Wei: 'Verdade! Parece que Marck está fazendo um bom trabalho com você!'

Shoran: 'Ele podia ao menos ter me parabenizado por isso, não?'

Wei: 'Provavelmente ele não quer dar o braço a torcer de que você é um bom aluno, assim como você nunca vai admitir que o que ele está fazendo com seus treinos é totalmente correto.'

Shoran: 'Pode ser...'

Wei (se retirando): 'Bom, eu vou indo... Terei que acordar cedo amanhã.'

Shoran: 'Boa noite!'

888888888888

Os dias em Hong Kong foram passando, e Shoran já se acostumara com a nova rotina. Não estava mais tão irritado com isso, o que lhe aborrecia de verdade eram as manhãs em que Marck o acordava com água fria como havia prometido que faria.

Por não ter muito o que fazer, acabava sendo arrastado por Meiling e alguma de suas amigas que já praticamente viviam na casa a ir passear em shoppings ou parques. Apesar de insistirem muito, a meninas nunca conseguiram arrastar o garoto para alguma festa noturna, para a tristeza de Nai.

Marck achava que a mudança gradual de comportamento de Shoran era um grande avanço. Ele sorria com muito mais freqüência, e se interessava por coisas que antes ignorava.

O que mais lhe deixou impressionado foi uma vez que o garoto se irritou com as bexigas de água que lhe acordavam todo dia, levantando antes da cinco da manhã. Ele colocara alguns travesseiros em baixo do cobertor para Marck pensar que ele estava dormindo. Assim que o inglês se dirigiu até a cama com uma bexiga na mão. Shoran o acertou em cheio com outra. A partir daquele dia Marck parou de despert�-lo daquela forma.

Eram aquelas pequenas atitudes que tinham deixado a vida de Shoran mais tranqüila, sem tanta pressão e sofrimento.

Shoran ligava para a namorada com freqüência, que se animava ao perceber que ele estava feliz, mas quase sempre perguntava da tal garota amiga de Meiling, ou de outras que poderiam aparecer.

Mesmo tendo diminuído o tempo de treino, Shoran estava aproveitando mais. Apesar de brigarem muito ainda, Marck havia se tornado um bom amigo, e as brigas eram mais por implicância mutua.

As aulas dos fins de semana com Yelan tinham se tornado menos chatas, até mesmo os exercícios que a mãe passava como tarefa para o fim de semana seguinte estavam mais fáceis.

Meiling aproveitava que a grande casa estava passando por momentos felizes, e vivia levando amigas para passar a tarde, ou dormir na mansão. Nai ia com mais freqüência, dando mais uma distração a Shoran que se dava bem com ela.

Estaria tudo ótimo se certos dias a saudade não apertasse fortemente. Apesar de tudo estar indo as mil maravilhas, Sakura continuava longe. A vontade que tinha de poder toc�-la novamente o deixava maluco. Passava algumas noite em claro, muitas delas na cozinha comendo o que encontrasse. Tinha certeza de que estava engordando por causa dela.

Em alguns fins de tarde que ia para a piscina na mansão se refrescar, ele tinha vontade de se afundar na água e não levantar mais. Queria tanto matar o desejo de beijar e acariciar a namorada que olhava até mesmo para Meiling com outros olhos.

Repreendia-se várias vezes por isso, mas não podia evitar. Certas vezes que Nai estava na piscina com ele e Meiling ele era obrigado a se retirar para não cometer alguma burrice. Sabia que a estrangeira gostava dele e ela fazia de tudo para que ele a notasse, como recusar entrar na piscina para ficar deitada no sol na frente dele se bronzeando, coisa que seria impossível pois àquela hora o sol já começava a se pôr. O incrível era que quanto mais Nai tentava se aproximar dele, mais Sakura se preocupava em perguntar se tinha ou não tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre eles.

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa, em que Shoran, Meiling e Nai estavam no dojo conversando logo após o treino do garoto que ele teve de dar razão as preocupações da namorada.

Meiling (se levantando): 'Wei disse que faria bolinhos de arroz... Vou ver se já estão prontos, esperem aqui!'

Shoran (se levantando também): 'Pode deixar que eu vou, você vai se molhar. Já estou todo sujo mesmo...'

Meiling (não fazendo questão): 'Já que insiste...'

Shoran sai do dojo e corre até a casa, fugindo da chuva. Meiling e Nai se olham, sem ter um bom assunto. Nai olha para o chão, depois para o teto, e decide falar.

Nai (hesitando): 'Meiling... O que eu faço?'

Meiling (sem precisar de explicações sobre o que ela estava falando): 'Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você faz... aqueles dois passaram por tanta coisa antes de ficar juntos... Não quero te desanimar, mas acho que Shoran não iria trocar a Sakura por ninguém nesse mundo...'

Nai (cabisbaixa): 'Meiling... Acho que você não entendeu direito... Antes eu estava só afim dele... Mas agora que eu convivi mais algum tempo com ele, eu to gostando dele de verdade!'

Meiling se sentia dividida. Queria muito consolar a amiga, dizendo que ela tinha chances e tudo mais, mas não poderia mentir. Ela sabia que Shoran era apegado demais à japonesa.

Meiling: 'Bom Nai... Eu entendo que você goste dele, e até acho que você fez uma ótima escolha, por que até eu já fui apaixonada por ele... Shoran é o sonho de várias garotas, é perfeito demais pra não se apaixonar. Acho que você deve fazer o que seu coração mandar e ver no que dá. Não vou te dizer que certamente ele irá te rejeitar por que nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. Você pode ter uma chance sim, se você ama ele de verdade lute por ele. Só te digo que você não pode obrig�-lo a desistir do que ele ama por você, você vai ter que aceitar o que ele decidir...'

Nai: 'Tá... Então eu vou falar pra ele... Se der em algo, ótimo, se não... Eu supero.'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Te desejo boa sorte!'

Shoran (abrindo a porta): 'Os bolinhos estão prontos!'

Meiling: 'Oba! Onde estão?'

Shoran: 'Na cozinha, oras...'

Nai: 'Por que não trouxe?'

Shoran: 'Não quero farelos no meu tatame... Vamos comer lá.'

Meiling (se levantando): 'Larga de ser chato...'

Shoran: 'Chato nada... Trouxe sombrinhas pra vocês.'

Dizendo isso Shoran mostra as duas sombrinhas pras garotas. Meiling sorri maliciosamente e pega uma sombrinha da mão dele e sai correndo na frente.

Meiling (acenando): 'Vamos rápido senão vai esfriar!'

Shoran: 'Apressada como sempre...'

Shoran e Nai saíram do dojo, dividindo a mesma sombrinha. Meiling deu um sorriso meio triste. Sempre dava um jeito de juntar duas pessoas, mas ninguém nunca a juntava com ninguém. Sempre ficava sozinha no final das contas. Será que era tão feia assim que ninguém a queria?

Nai caminhava devagar ao lado de Shoran que segurava a sombrinha no alto. Ela parecia meio constrangida. Ele perguntou se estava tudo bem e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Shoran não entendia porque ela ficara tão quieta de repente.

Eles chegaram na varanda da casa, onde Shoran deixa a sombrinha molhada. Ele abriu a porta, dando passagem para Nai entrar, mas a garota fechou a porta se colocando na frente dele.

Shoran (não entendendo): 'O que houve?'

Nai mirava o chão molhado, criando coragem para falar o que sentia.

Nai (corada): 'Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa importante, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Fala.'

Nai (olhando para o chão): 'Bom... Você sabe que... Quando você me conheceu eu já era meio afim de você. Só que agora... Agora as coisas mudaram um pouco, e eu acho que o que eu sentia ficou maior. Agora eu fico arranjando motivos para Meiling me convidar pra vir aqui, só que na verdade eu só quero ver você de novo.'

Shoran não sabia o que dizer. Nai era uma ótima garota, se deram bem desde o início. Ele amava Sakura com todas as suas forças, o problema era que o desejo de tê-la nos seus braços de novo já estava quase impossível de se controlar. A loira parada em sua frente era muito bonita, lhe causava arrepios na espinha e tudo mais, mas não era Sakura. Recordou dos beijos e carinhos da namorada, e de como era bom ter uma garota ao seu lado.

Nai (voltando a olhar para o chão): 'Eu sei que você tem namorada e tudo mais, mas eu não podia deixar de tentar fazer alguma coisa...'

Shoran continuava observando a garota a sua frente. Pequena e indefesa, dizendo que o amava, aceitaria tudo o que ele fizesse, só precisava tomar a iniciativa. Sakura não saía de sua cabeça nem por um instante, mas ele tinha certas vontades que a japonesa não supriria estando longe e, naquele instante, elas estavam florescendo rapidamente. Ele era um adolescente com os hormônios a toda velocidade e, no momento, até fora de controle.

Nai: 'Eu não quero atrapalhar seu namoro, essa não é minha intenção... Eu só queria que você soubesse e avaliasse se ficar longe dela morrendo de saudades valia tanto a pena assim e...'

Nai calou-se ao sentir a mão de Shoran na sua nuca e seus lábios encostando-se aos dele. Cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiou-se e ela retribuiu ao beijo, abraçando-lhe também. O beijo se aprofundou, e Nai acabou encostada na parede. A felicidade da garota era tanta que ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a amiga que ainda esperava os dois para lanchar.

O beijo continuou por mais alguns instantes, até que Shoran se separou dela, percebendo a loucura que havia cometido. Nai sorria de leve com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Shoran levou as mãos a cabeça olhando para o chão, aquela não era Sakura. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Ele havia prometido que não o faria! O mundo girava e sua cabeça borbulhava em pensamentos sobre o que fazer. Como poderia ter sido tão fraco deixando-se levar por um mero desejo carnal? Encostado à uma pilastra um pouco a frente de Nai ele se remoia pelo que fizera, chegando a sentar no chão molhado da varanda, despertando a preocupação da estrangeira.

Nai (se aproximando): 'Você tá legal?'

Shoran (com a cabeça baixa): 'Nai, não fala mais comigo está bem? Pelo menos por um tempo. O que eu fiz foi um impulso errado, eu não sinto nada por você, me desculpe. Agora vá embora, Meiling está esperando você.'

Nai se espanta, por um momento tinha achado que ele retribuía seus sentimentos, mas agora entendia que ele apenas sentia falta da namorada. Sentia inveja da garota a quem ele tanto se dedicava e amava. Talvez nunca alguém a amaria daquela forma.

Nai: 'Shoran, eu pensei que...'

Shoran: 'Me deixe em paz, Nai...'

Com lágrimas nos olhos ela se levantou e entrou na casa, deixando Shoran sozinho.

A chuva só aumentava, mas Shoran não se importava. Por que ele tinha que ser tão fraco? Foi só uma garotinha vir dizer que o amava pra ele ceder e agarr�-la. Sakura teria toda a razão do mundo em brigar com ele, ele escutaria todas as broncas que ela daria sem discordar. Ela estaria certa de tudo, era um idiota mesmo. Sem contar que tinha quebrado a promessa que fizera! Idiota, fraco, burro...

Por mais que se repreendesse ele não poderia voltar no que fez. Levantou-se e seguiu lentamente pela chuva até o dojo. Agora ele tinha medo de não ser perdoado, e ficar sem a garota que mais amava por simples impulso de seu corpo.

888888888888

N/A: Olá pessoas!. Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer mesmo mesmo mesmo à Miaka que tah dando uma força enorme pra mim! Inclusive é ela que está postando esse cap pq eu provavelmente estarei em Minas Gerais quando vocês estiverem lendo isso."

Bom... queria dizer que o site q eu falei nas notas passadas naum apareceu pq eu naum sabia q o ia tirar meu endereço... u.u o endereço www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net ! Como eu disse tem coisas interessantes lá... Dêem uma olhadinha"

Queria pedir desculpas à Rafinha Himura Li... Eu tinha prometido à ela, fazer as notas desses cap juntas, mas não deu... u.u Vamos fazer no próximo, ok?

Também queria parabenizar a Miaka que está de aniversário dia 16 agora! Parabéns! Mtas felicidades e tudo de bom!

Sobre o cap... Bom, não me crucifiquem! XDDDDD No próximo cap vcs vão ver que ateh foi bom isso ter acontecido... bom, naum vou dizer nada! Apenas... Leiam o próximo cap! o

Beijos!

Notas da Miaka:

Euzinha aki... Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Q nervo, hein, gente? Sabe o q é pior? Eu já sabia há séculos q isso ia acontecer e mesmo assim fiquei dando chilique na frente do PC...

Revisei e postei esse cap como a Júlia me pediu, mas, se tiver algum errinho, me perdoem... Viajei no carnaval, perdi aula e fiquei atolada de coisa pra fz... Mas a Julinha me ajudou muito revendo as vírgulas, viu, moça! E obrigada pelos votos... Meu niverzinho ficou mais feliz depois disso (sim, é dia 16/02, data em que estou postando esse capítulo...).

Espero que tenham gostado do cap tanto quanto eu... Tá muito fofo! E a continuação vai ser melhor ainda! Sem contar que eu adorei a visão pessimista do Li sobre festas, vocês, não? XDDDD Esse garoto é dos meus! XDDD (É, sou meio anti-festas superlotadas onde qualquer um chega em você e pede pra ficar sendo que duas horas depois nem lembra da sua cara... '' Posso ser antiquada, mas sou eu, ué? '')

Beijinhos!

Notas da Diu:

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu to fazendo aqui, mas como mamãe disse ali em cima, ela revisou meio por cima o capitulo e me pediu uma mão pra dar uma lida melhor. Agora, eu é que peço que me desculpem por algum erro, assumo toda minha culpa! "

Ah, como é bom voltar a revisar o 13º! Tava com saudades! E vocês, leitores raivosos nem se preocupem que eu já to bolando um plano maquiavélico de tortura para essa autora maluca que não tem mais o que inventar, colocarei em prática assim que voltar de viagem! Hehe

Concordando com o Li e com minha mãezinha, eu também odeio esse tipo de festa... Eu adoro ir em festas, na verdade, mas é pra dançar e curtir com as minhas amigas... Faço das palavras da Miaka as minhas: posso parecer antiquada, mas sou eu!

Acho que é isso! Espero que gostem e até mais! Beijos!

/ REVIEW /


	6. Parte VI

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte VI

Sakura sentia seu coração doendo como se tivessem lhe esmagado e triturado por completo. Aquelas imagens que vieram em sua cabeça não eram de sua imaginação, ela sabia disso. Seus olhos não paravam de produzir lágrimas que escorriam rapidamente pelas bochechas da garota, chegando até o chão. Parecia que o mundo a volta dela tinha parado. Ela não escutava nenhum dos apelos de Kero, nem qualquer outra coisa.

Shoran havia beijado aquela garota, ele a tinha traído. Talvez ele não a amasse mais, talvez preferisse alguém que estivesse com ele todos os dias... O que sobraria dela se lhe tirassem Shoran?

A garota estava sem o controle das lágrimas que não paravam um segundo. A aflição e desapontamento que ela sentia eram demais para segurar. Chorou durante muito tempo no chão, encostada na cama. Agarrada ao ursinho cinza ela chorou até não conseguir mais.

Foi quando ela finalmente escutou a voz estranha de Kero a consolando. Ele tentava acalmá-la dizendo que chorar tanto não iria mudar o quer que tenha acontecido. E ele estava certo. Ela precisava saber por que Shoran fizera aquilo, e se ele não a amasse mais, era bom saber logo para não sofrer mais tarde.

Sakura (contendo as lágrimas): 'Vou pra Hong Kong, Kero. Custe o que custar.'

* * *

Shoran estava sentado em um dos quatro cantos do dojo, olhando para o céu nublado através da janela. Teria que ligar para ela e contar, ela iria entender que fora apenas um impulso, um desejo... Ou talvez não. Talvez ela não o perdoaria, e talvez ela não olharia mais para ele, talvez não confiaria mais nele. 

Ele estava a um fio de perder a pessoa que mais amava. Por que teve que ser tão idiota? Por que teve que beijar Nai? Ele não queria perder Sakura, de maneira nenhuma. Mas também não poderia simplesmente ignorar o ocorrido e não contar para ela. Estaria errando pela segunda vez, e isso ele não queria.

Quando uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, escutou a porta do dojo ser aberta. Enxugou-a rapidamente e viu quem era.

Meiling (encostada na porta): 'Nai me contou o que houve... Eu quase não acreditei.'

Shoran encostou a cabeça na parede, sem responder nada.

Meiling: 'O que vai fazer agora? Escolher uma delas? Ficar com as duas?'

Shoran: 'Não seja idiota, Meiling...Ficarei com Sakura, sem nem pensar sobre isso. O que eu fiz foi...'

Meiling (deduzindo): 'Um desejo? Atração?'

Shoran baixou a cabeça cobrindo-a com as mãos.

Meiling (se aproximando): 'Bom, eu acredito em você por que não sou sua namorada. Fazer Sakura se conformar com isso vai ser difícil...'

Shoran: 'Por que você acha que eu estou assim?'

Meiling (sentando-se do lado dele): 'Alguma coisa você vai ter que dizer para ela, e não vai mentir nada, nem esquecer de alguma parte. Vai falar sério, e de coração.'

Meiling disse como se o estivesse obrigando a fazer daquela maneira. E Shoran entendeu o recado, se falasse qualquer coisa que não fosse totalmente verdade, só pioraria as coisas.

Shoran: 'Vou fazer assim mesmo, Meiling, não se preocupe.'

Meiling: 'Espero que de tudo certo então. Quando pretende contar?'

Shoran: 'Não sei... Talvez eu convença minha mãe a me deixar ir para lá.'

Meiling: 'Hm... Está certo. Bom, mudando de assunto, os bolinhos estão prontos, não vai querer?'

Shoran: 'Não... Podem comer você e a Nai... Vou ficar aqui mais um tempo.'

Meiling (se levantando): 'Certo... Até mais...'

* * *

Sakura respirou fundo, melhorou a cara e desceu as escadas da casa. 

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Olá papai! Precisava mesmo falar com o senhor.'

Fujitaka (lavando a louça): 'O que houve filha? Não parece muito bem...'

Sakura: 'Eh... Bom... Eu preciso ir pra Hong Kong o mais cedo possível.'

Fujitaka parou de lavar, secando as mãos com o pano de prato, enquanto se aproximava da filha.

Fujitaka: 'O que aconteceu, Sakura? Seus olhos estão inchados...'

Sakura (suspirando): 'Ah, papai... Não estou afim de falar disso agora. Eu só queria saber se há alguma maneira de comprar minha passagem...'

Fujitaka: 'Bem filha... Uma passagem internacional como essa é bem cara para nós... Acho que não teríamos condições de bancar, mas...'

Sakura (esperançosa): 'Mas...?'

Fujitaka: 'Lembra que eu e sua mãe fizemos uma poupança pra você logo quando nasceu? Acho que depois de tanto tempo você já tem um bom dinheiro guardado. Se for tão importante pra você ir para Hong Kong, posso tirar o dinheiro de lá e comprar sua passagem.'

Sakura (lacrimejando): 'Ai papai, nem sei como agradecer!'

Sakura abraça o pai com carinho.

Sakura: 'Mas... O senhor me deixa ir sozinha?'

Fujitaka: 'Kero vai cuidar de você. E ele não paga passagem.'

Sakura: 'Ah não... Mas tudo bem.'

Fujitaka: 'Pra quando seria essa viagem?'

Sakura: 'Hoje ou amanhã, o mais cedo possível!'

Fujitaka (sorrindo): 'Então vá arrumar sua mala que eu vou ligar para a companhia aérea.'

Sakura: 'Você é o melhor pai do mundo! Muito obrigada, nunca vou esquecer do que o senhor já fez por mim!'

Fujitaka: 'Você também já fez muito por mim, Sakura... Agora me prometa que vai se cuidar. E deixe o telefone da casa de Li.'

Sakura: 'Tá Vou arrumar as coisas!'

Sakura subiu correndo as escadas e contou a novidade para Kero. Nem ela acreditava como havia sido tão fácil. O bichinho de pelúcia ficou realmente espantado que ela iria mesmo para Hong Kong confiando apenas nas visões que tem. Mas ficou feliz que ele fora requisitado a ir junto.

Sakura (arrumando a mala): 'Eu tenho certeza que o que eu vi foi real, Kero. E se por algum acaso não tenha sido, eu já vou poder vê-lo de novo. De qualquer jeito essa viagem vai servir para alguma coisa.'

Kero: 'Não acredito que seu pai deixou você matar aula para ir pra lá mesmo sem saber o que você viu.'

Sakura: 'Papai é muito legal, ele entende essas coisas. Só o Touya que é muito complicado.'

Kero: 'Bom, eu ainda acho que você deveria ligar para ele primeiro.'

Sakura: 'E dizer o que? "OlàShoran! Tive uma visão de você beijando uma loira idiota. Estou indo aí tirar satisfações, chego às oito, OK?"? Sem chances, Kero... '

Kero: 'Vendo por esse lado, acho que você tem razão...'

Sakura: 'Eu sei o que eu faço, e chegando lá eu peço desculpas pra mãe dele por chegar assim, falo com ele e vou embora. Bem rápido. E outra coisa, você não vai ficar junto da gente.'

Kero: 'Está bem... Só por que dessa vez é coisa séria.'

* * *

Marck: 'Ahá Achei você... Já que não estava no seu quarto, só poderia estar aqui.' 

Shoran: 'Dá o fora, Marck... To precisando ficar sozinho.'

Marck: 'Sou seu mestre, não fala assim comigo. Só eu posso te mandar dar o fora...'

Shoran (irritado): 'O que você quer?'

Marck: 'Nada em especial... Só estou um pouco entediado, vim conversar.'

Shoran: 'Pois vai continuar entediado.'

Marck (sorrindo): 'Eu acho que não... Pela choradeira da loira, o rosto triste de Meiling e essa sua dor de cotovelo, todo mundo percebe que alguma coisa aconteceu. Não quer falar sobre isso?'

Shoran: 'Nenhum pouco.'

Marck: 'Eu poderia ajudar...'

Shoran: 'Você tem uma máquina do tempo? Não. Então não pode ajudar. Cai fora sim?'

Marck: 'Já disse que só eu posso mandar você dar o fora... Bem, pelo que vejo está um bocado irritado além de triste. Tá afim de descarregar a raiva?'

Shoran vira o rosto na direção de Marck, o encarando pela primeira vez naquela hora.

Shoran: 'Como?'

Marck (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Você sabe... Vou até te dar uma chance: vou usar só o braço esquerdo.'

Shoran mirou-o com um olhar de superioridade, apesar de saber que o mestre era mais forte. Levantou-se e estalou o pescoço, após observá-lo alguns instantes.

Marck (sorrindo de lado): 'Assim até parece que é forte... Bom, as regras são as seguintes: sem magia, sem truques, sem armas. Apenas eu e você até um dos dois cair.'

Shoran: 'Você fala demais.'

O chinês avançou sobre o mestre com uma raiva muito superior àquela que ele sentira na primeira luta dos dois. Shoran tinha raiva dele mesmo, raiva do que fizera. Agora ele nem pensava, apenas liberava o ódio em cima de Marck. Estava agindo como um bêbado que bebe para esquecer seus problemas. Uma pessoa assim fica feliz em quanto tiver um copo na mão. No caso de Shoran, enquanto durasse a luta, sua mente permaneceria no "piloto automático", e suas preocupações não estariam mais lá.

Como prometido, Marck lutava apenas com o braço esquerdo. Shoran tentava golpeá-lo a todo custo, mas sempre desviava de seus ataques. Após uma seqüência de ataques frustrados, Shoran recebeu um murro do mestre que o fez rolar pelo chão do dojo com o lábio sangrando.

Marck (estendendo o braço para que levantasse): 'Você caiu, a vitória é minha.'

Shoran se levanta e limpa o sangue que escorria de sua boca em seguida.

Marck: 'Vá dormir. Talvez sinta-se melhor amanhã.'

Mesmo sem acreditar que aquilo fosse possível, Shoran seguiu o conselho do mestre, retirando-se do dojo.

* * *

Fujitaka desligou o telefone, indo direto para o quarto da filha. 

Fujitaka (depois de bater na porta): 'Próximo avião para Hong Kong sai amanhã de manhã. Já fiz sua reserva, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada papai, você é um anjo!'

Fujitaka (se sentando): 'Agora que já resolvemos isso, e você parece mais calma, pode me contar o que te deixou tão desesperada.'

Sakura respirou fundo e contou ao pai sobre a visão que tivera. Disse que queria falar com Shoran pessoalmente sobre isso. Se ele não a quisesse mais, iria pelo menos saber logo. Mas disse também que acreditava que ele iria se arrepender do que fez, pois vira também o desamparo em que ele ficou depois do beijo.

Fujitaka (abraçando-a com carinho): 'Você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo. Se ele realmente gosta de você, ele vai se arrepender e fazer de tudo para você desculpá-lo. Se ele não fizer isso é por que nunca gostou realmente de você, e você não pode ficar triste por que algo que terminou se nunca começou.'

Sakura: 'Tomara que seja assim, pai...'

* * *

Shoran mal dormiu aquela noite. Sua mente não conseguia imaginar nenhuma maneira de conseguir falar com Sakura. Marck nunca o deixaria ir para Tomoeda resolver questões sentimentais, e sua mãe só aprovaria a idéia se Marck também o fizesse. Ele não podia simplesmente ligar ou mandar carta, era um assunto sério demais para ser tratado a distância. 

Era muito cedo quando ele levantou da cama, arrumou-se e foi para o dojo. A imaginação do garoto bolava cenas dramáticas em sua cabeça. Sakura chorando desesperada, sem aceitar, jogando objetos na direção dele como nos filmes. E ele làsem poder fazer nada pois ela tinha toda a razão.

Parando de imaginar aquele tipo de coisa, ele decide treinar para ver se conseguia pensar em algo diferente. Entretanto, aquelas cenas voltavam inúmeras vezes, não o deixando se concentrar no exercício.

Algum tempo depois, Marck chega ao dojo, começando o treinamento físico daquela manhã.

Marck: 'Sei que não está muito bem, mas não vamos deixar o treinamento de lado por causa disso. Quero duzentas flexões agora.' (Marck diz dando ênfase no 'agora'.)

Shoran iniciou o exercício sem a mínima vontade.

Marck: 'Você faz mais rápido que isso, Shoran. Ande logo que não temos o dia todo.'

Shoran aumentou o ritmo, e assim que terminou foi obrigado a fazer mais cem. Marck o xingava por estar tão devagar, forçando-o a se esforçar mais. Mas mesmo assim, a namorada não lhe saia da cabeça, impedindo qualquer avanço.

* * *

O primeiro avião para Hong Kong do aeroporto de Tókio partia às oito horas da manhã. Sakura havia acordado bem cedo, assim como toda a família. 

Touya: 'Ainda não estou acreditando que você está autorizando essa viagem maluca, pai... Não vê que a monstrenga está enlouquecendo, só isso?'

Fujitaka: 'Deixe ela ir Touya. Se ela permanecesse aqui, ficaria apenas mais triste. E o dinheiro é dela, se ela quer ir ela pode ir com certeza. E além do mais, perder dois ou três dias de escola não vão mudar muita coisa.'

Touya: 'Mesmo assim! Isso não é certo! Iria junto se não estivesse com um trabalho sério agora...'

Sakura: 'Ainda bem que apareceu esse emprego. Bom, você vai comigo no aeroporto, não é pai?'

Fujitaka: 'Sim, temos que acertar a passagem.'

Sakura: 'Então vamos?'

Fujitaka: 'Claro.'

Sakura: 'Vamos, Kero!'

O pequeno desceu voando as escadas, com uma pequena mala de alguma velha boneca de Sakura amarrotada de coisas.

Kero (empolgado): 'Juro pra você, Touya! Quando chegar lá vou acabar com aquele moleque!'

Touya (contente): 'Assim que se faz! E bate nele por mim também!'

Kero: 'Pode deixar.'

Sakura: 'Ninguém vai bater em ninguém lá... Anda logo e deixa de besteiras.'

Os três partem para Tókio, chegando ao aeroporto em pouco tempo. Lá Fujitaka trocou algum dinheiro para deixar com Sakura e deu uma série de recomendações. Eles se despediram e logo Sakura estava embarcando com Kero.

A garota acomodou-se na poltrona e aguardou a decolagem com Kero em seu colo, fingindo ser um boneco. Mais uma vez a cena do namorado beijando uma estranha lhe veio a cabeça. A vontade louca de chorar voltou, mas ela segurou-se, pois já estava a caminho de Hong Kong e tudo iria se resolver por lá. Ela respirou fundo e olhou pela janela onde a paisagem já se movia e logo ela estaria saindo do chão.

Poucas horas depois, a garota desembarcou no aeroporto de Hong Kong. Ao desembarcar, pediu um favor à aeromoça que estava lhe auxiliando por ser menor de idade. O favor consistia em orientar um taxista que caminho ele deveria seguir para chegar a mansão dos Li. A aeromoça aceitou com boa vontade e a levou até o ponto de táxi.

Com mais alguns minutos, Sakura chega à frente da mansão. Era bastante grande como ela recordava.

Kero: 'Toca logo no interfone pra a gente entrar e tirar satisfações com aquele moleque traidor.'

Sakura: 'Acalme-se, Kero. Seja educado com todo mundo, lembre-se que estamos chegando sem nenhum aviso.'

Sakura foi até o pequeno aparelho com câmera embutida perto do portão e tremendo levemente apertou o único botão. Uma voz feminina atendeu rapidamente. Sakura não entende nada da língua local, mas diz seu nome pois era o que imaginava que havia sido perguntado.

* * *

Era um escritório muito amplo onde Yelan Li lia e relia pilhas de papéis. Rabiscava algumas coisas, rasgava e jogava fora outras. Era a rotina cansativa de sempre, até ser interrompida por duas batidas na porta. Era uma das empregadas da casa. 

Empregada: 'Senhora, tem uma garota chamada Sakura Kinomoto no portão, peço que entre?'

Yelan (se levantando sem acreditar): 'Sakura Kinomoto? Tem certeza que é esse o nome?'

Empregada: 'Sim senhora. É uma garota jovem, cabelos castanhos e...'

Yelan (interrompendo): 'Mande que entre e chame meu filho imediatamente. Peça que preparem um quarto de hospedes também.'

Empregada: 'Sim senhora.'

Yelan organizou um pouco o material em que trabalhava, tirando os óculos que usava para leitura. Em seguida, ela foi até o hall de entrada, já abrindo a porta da casa para que Sakura entrasse.

Assim que ela chegou dentro da casa, curvou-se pedindo mil desculpas por ter chegado sem aviso prévio. Disse que iria embora o mais rápido possível, só precisava conversar com Shoran e depois ela voltaria para casa.

Yelan: 'Visitas são sempre bem vindas. Pode ficar quanto quiser. Já mandei chamar Shoran, se quiser sentar um pouco, sinta-se à vontade.'

Sakura (sentando): 'Obrigada.'

* * *

Marck: 'Anda logo Shoran... Seu tempo está acabando e ainda faltam oitenta.' 

Shoran (ignorando e parando o treino): 'Está sentindo isso?'

Marck: 'Isso o que?'

Shoran (deduzindo): 'Essa presença... Só pode ser ela!'

Shoran abandonou Marck e saiu correndo em disparada para a casa sem se preocupar em vestir uma camisa ou colocar os chinelos. Será que era ela mesmo? Continuou correndo e cruzou com uma empregada que tentou pará-lo para dizer algo, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Quando chegou no topo da escada que dava para o hall de entrada não acreditou. Lá estava ela, Sakura, sentada no sofá da sua sala. Ele desceu as escadas correndo, e para diante da sala.

Sakura levantou-se assim que o viu. Toda a cena que a atormentava, e o motivo pelo qual ela estava lá lhe fugiram na vontade de pular em cima dele. Mas não podia render-se àquele desejo. Agüentou firme onde estava.

Shoran (incrédulo): 'Sakura! Por que você está aqui?'

Sakura: 'Isso te atrapalha?'

Shoran: 'Não! De maneira nenhuma...'

Sakura (triste olhando para o chão): 'Eu vim para cá por que a gente precisa conversar...'

Kero: 'E você vai se ver comigo por ter feito o que fez! Você pode até conseguir se desculpar com a Sakura, mas a mim você não engana!'

Shoran simplesmente deu um tapa no animalzinho alado, que voltou rapidamente na sua forma original para revidar, se posicionando a frente de Sakura.

Kero: 'Estou falando sério, moleque! Você já fez a Sakura chorar e sofrer muito! Não vou mais permitir que faça isso com ela!'

Sakura (irritada): 'Pára, Kero! Eu vou conversar com ele e já disse para você não se meter nessa história. Você veio a pedido de meu pai para me acompanhar, não para estragar tudo!'

Yelan ainda estava no hall assistindo à cena. Pelo que podia ver o assunto que eles tinham para tratar era importante, e o guardião só iria atrapalhar. Decidiu que daria um jeito de deixá-los sozinhos.

Yelan: 'Shoran, aqui não é lugar para tratar de assuntos importantes. Mostre à Sakura onde será o quarto dela enquanto estiver aqui. Eu vou acompanhar Kerberus até alguém que eu quero que ele conheça.'

Shoran concordou e foi com Sakura em silêncio para o quarto.

Yelan acompanhou Kerberus pelo caminho até os fundo da casa, mas logo perto da porta encontrou quem procurava.

Marck (não entendendo nada): 'Senhora Li, o Shoran saiu correndo desesperado pra algum lugar e eu não o encontro!'

Yelan: 'Ele não vai treinar mais hoje, Marck. Mas trouxe Kerberus para lhe fazer companhia.'

Marck analisou o grande leão que agora estava com as asas recolhidas.

Marck (se abaixando e passando a mão na cabeça de Kero): 'Não sabia que a senhora tinha animais de estimação...'

Kero: 'Escuta aqui moleque, eu não sou nenhum animal de estimação!'

Marck: 'Que lindo! Ele fala! Onde a senhora o conseguiu? Veio de alguma dimensão paralela?'

Yelan: 'Kerberus é o guardião da mestra das cartas Clow, Marck. Ela é a namorada de Shoran e acabou de chegar na casa.'

Marck (ainda acariciando a cabeça de Kero): 'Ah... Entendi...'

Yelan: 'Espero que vocês se entendam, preciso continuar meu trabalho.'

Assim, Yelan deu as costas para os dois. Marck sorriu feliz para Kero, a verdade era que ele sempre quis um animal de estimação.

Marck: 'O que você gosta de fazer? Posso te conseguir um novelo de lã bem grande, um afiador de unhas e uma caixa de areia...'

Kero: 'Eu já falei que não sou nenhum animal doméstico, cara! Eu sou o poderoso guardião que protege o lacre das cartas e se você continuar me tratando como um gatinho eu acabo com você.'

Marck (sem dar ouvidos): 'Legal... Vou buscar uma tigela de leite! Fique aí, ou se quiser pode ir lá pra fora, tem um jardim bem grande... Só não pegue os passarinhos das gaiolas.'

Marck seguiu correndo pelo corredor, deixando Kero com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para tratá-lo daquela maneira? Ele iria fugir dali antes que ele arranjasse uma coleira. Kero seguiu pelo corredor no sentido oposto ao que o rapaz havia ido, entrando em corredores e quartos diferentes.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Marck voltou ao lugar que estavam antes com a tigela, mas não encontrou Kero. Foi para rua e ele também não estava lá. Nada no dojo e o jardineiro não tinha visto nenhum leão passeando pelo quintal. Marck ficou preocupado, talvez seu novo bichinho estivesse com problemas.

* * *

Sakura e Shoran entraram no amplo quarto de hospedes. Uma empregada se retirou assim que eles entraram. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada, as cortinas haviam sido abertas e o banheiro organizado. 

Sakura: 'Não precisava isso tudo... Nem sei se vou passar a noite aqui...'

Shoran: 'Claro que vai! Mal chegou já quer ir embora?'

Sakura (indo até janela): 'Eu não quero incomodar vocês, e além do mais estou faltando no colégio.'

Shoran (se aproximando): 'Uma semaninha não vai fazer diferença...'

Sakura (olhando a paisagem): 'Se eu fico uma semana aqui Touya me esgoela.'

Shoran (abraçando-a pelas costas): 'Será que antes da gente conversar sério a gente não podia matar um pouco a saudade?'

Sakura sente um arrepio percorrer as costas inteiras. Shoran beijava-lhe o pescoço carinhosamente. Ele a vira de frente pra ele, encostando seus lábios nos dela. Seria tudo maravilhoso se ela não soubesse que aqueles mesmo lábios que ela beijava haviam sido beijados por outra alguns dias antes.

Sakura (o empurrando de leve): 'Shoran eu não posso fazer isso sem conversar com você antes...'

Shoran (suspirando): 'Bem, eu também tenho que te falar algo, então... Acho melhor falarmos logo.'

Sakura (sentando na cama): 'Certo... Eu começo então.'

Shoran (sentando numa poltrona a frente dela): 'Pois comece.'

Sakura respira fundo pensando em como diria para ele. O importante era que ele iria escutá-la, a maneira com que ela falaria não era importante, por isso começou depressa.

Sakura: 'Bom... Ontem eu tive algo que nós podemos chamar de... Visão. Só que nada premonitório ou coisas assim, eu vi uma cena que deveria estar acontecendo naquele mesmo instante. E o que eu vi, Shoran, me deixou realmente triste, eu realmente não esperava isso...'

Shoran: 'O que você viu? Fala...'

Sakura (depois de suspirar): 'Eu vi você... Beijando uma garota.'

Shoran ficou sem reação. Então ela sabia tudo desde o início e viera até Hong Kong para falar sobre isso. Sakura esperava alguma resposta que não chegava, pois Shoran estava completamente zonzo com o que tinha ouvido. Sakura começou a chorar quase que imediatamente.

Sakura (entre soluços): 'Eu chorei um monte aquele dia, não querendo acreditar que aquela cena fosse real, mas eu sabia que era. Pensei que talvez você não me quisesse mais, ou que achasse melhor ter uma namorada perto de você...'

Shoran estava em estado de pânico interno. Ele via a namorada chorar por culpa dele, sem saber o que fazer. Se sentia um mostro por causar tamanho sofrimento na garota que mais amava.

Shoran (sem saber o que dizer): 'Sakura eu... Me desculpe...'

Sakura (ainda chorando): 'Por que você fez uma coisa dessas comigo, Shoran? Você sabe o quanto eu sofro por ter que ficar longe de você, mas eu agüento por que é para você realizar seu sonho! Só que ver você com outra eu não agüento de maneira nenhuma! E você tinha me prometido que nada aconteceria!'

Ele não agüentou ver a namorada se debulhando em lágrimas daquela maneira. Ele levantou-se e foi até ela, puxando-a pela mão para que se levantasse e o abraçasse.

Sakura (dando soquinhos no peito dele): 'Por que você fez isso, por quê!'

Shoran (após enxugar as lágrimas dela com as mãos): 'Você não vai mais precisar chorar por causa disso, Sakura. O que eu fiz foi um grande erro que vai me fazer sentir remorso o resto de minha vida. Eu apenas fiz o que fiz por que ainda sou um idiota imaturo que deixou os hormônios subirem à cabeça.'

Sakura (chorando copiosamente): 'Como você pôde quebrar sua promessa, Shoran? Como?'

Shoran olhou-a nos olhos e ela pode ver que ele também lacrimejava.

Shoran: 'Eu juro pra você que eu não queria... Juro pela alma de meu pai. Faz um tempo que eu não penso em outra coisa que não fosse você, estava ficando maluco! A única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era você, seu rosto, seus lábios, seus beijos... Aquela garota veio dizer que me amava, e meu corpo simplesmente se deixou levar por esse desejo carnal. Acredite em mim Sakura!'

Sakura (se afastando dele sem parar de chorar): 'Você acha que eu também não tenho vontade de beijar aqueles caras lindos que me convidam pra sair? Óbvio que tenho! Também passo horas pensando em você e tudo mais, mas não é por isso que eu vou beijar o primeiro que vier se declarar pra mim!'

Shoran: 'Você é mulher, Sakura! Não deve ser tão difícil se controlar.'

Sakura (não acreditando no que tinha escutado): 'Agora está virando machista, Shoran? Se você quer saber, pra mim deve ser muito mais difícil do que pra você! Eu freqüento uma escola e sou popular lá Já não sei mais quantos garotos dispensei! Eu vou em festas, vejo todos os meus amigos se divertindo com seus namorados ou ficantes! Eu imagino como seria bom se você estivesse làmas eu não substituí você por ninguém!'

Shoran permanece calado.

Sakura (baixando o tom de voz): 'Eu te amo Shoran... Eu preciso de você... Preciso mesmo. Mas nós não podemos ficar juntos. Eu me dispus desde o início a esperar por você... Se você acha que não consegue fazer o mesmo, tudo bem. Terminamos isso agora e nos falamos depois que terminar se treinamento.'

Shoran: 'Nem pense nisso, Sakura! Eu também amo você, e muito. Não ia conseguir ficar sem você... O que eu fiz foi um erro enorme. Eu sou humano, eu não sou perfeito! Eu cometi um equívoco, e prometo que não vou repeti-lo.'

Sakura: 'Você também prometeu que não ia acontecer nada e aconteceu.'

Shoran: 'Verdade, mas eu preciso que você me dê essa chance...!'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei se ainda confio em você, Shoran... Sabe quanto as promessas que fazem à mim são importantes. Você feriu meus sentimentos, e talvez demore algum tempo para eu voltar a acreditar em você como antes.'

Shoran: 'Eu imploro que você me dê essa chance Sakura... Não me abandone por favor! Juro que se não cumprir com minha palavra alguma outra vez na minha vida, eu desisto de tudo que tenho aqui e vou para Tomoeda ficar com você até o fim dos nossos dias.'

Sakura (se acalmando): 'Mais uma promessa que talvez não cumpra...'

Shoran: 'Droga, Sakura! Eu amo você mais do que tudo! Mas você está do outro lado do oceano! Me controlei por muito tempo, mas ontem eu não consegui! Foi a maior besteira da minha vida, mas aconteceu e agora eu já não posso fazer mais nada! A única coisa que eu posso fazer é te pedir desculpas...'

Sakura: 'Se ontem você não conseguiu, vai conseguir amanhã? É isso que me preocupa, Shoran... Se você não consegue se controlar não há por que continuarmos a namorar.'

Shoran: 'Eu consigo me controlar Sakura... E só não consegui essa vez! Eu juro que não vai acontecer de novo... Confie em mim!'

Sakura: 'Não sei, Shoran... Preciso de um tempo pra pensar nisso, está bem?'

Shoran baixa a cabeça triste.

Sakura: 'O que você tinha para me dizer era isso?'

Shoran: 'Sim...'

Sakura (indo até a pequena mala que havia trazido): 'Está bem.. Se quiser trazer o Kero pra cá pode trazer.'

Shoran entendeu o recado e dirigiu-se até a porta dizendo que se o visse o traria.

Sakura escutou a porta ser fechada a suas costas, e imediatamente novas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela atirou-se na cama apertando o travesseiro fortemente. Por que aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo com ela? Ela queria perdoar Shoran, mas seu coração doía horrores só de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Talvez só o tempo a fizesse perdoar Shoran totalmente, e ela não o perdoaria se ele errasse de novo nem que ela ficasse com saudades dele até o fim de sua vida.

* * *

Kero andava pelos corredores da mansão, bisbilhotando os cômodos. 

Kero: 'Mas que coisa chata essa casa enorme! Já nem sei mais voltar para onde estava...'

Finalmente Kero viu uma porta maior e mais bonita no final do corredor que o deixou bastante curioso. Abriu a maçaneta com cuidado, espiou para ver se estava vazia e entrou. Era um quarto enorme com um lustre magnífico preso ao teto. Ao centro uma cama com colchão de água digna de um rei. Mais ao lado um enorme sofá e mais a frente uma televisão gigantesca. Ao fundo uma porta tão bonita quanto a da entrada levava a um banheiro que Kero concluiu ser maior que o quarto de Sakura.

Tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem que cabiam até cinco Kerberus com folga. Sem pensar duas vezes o bichano virou as duas torneiras e começou a encher a banheira. Voltou para o quarto, se acomodando no sofàligando a televisão.

Assistiu à alguns desenhos animados da tv a cabo e depois voltou ao banheiro onde a banheira já estava cheia. Achou vários vidrinhos com sais e espuma para banho e despejou-os na água da banheira, entrando e ligando a hidromassagem.

Sentia-se no paraíso. Ele relaxou na banheira durante vários minutos, depois brincou com frascos de shampoo e por fim, finalmente deixou a banheira. Ele puxou o tampão e sai da água, se sacudindo logo em seguida, molhando o banheiro todo. Viu um roupão branco dobrado cuidadosamente sobre uma prateleira, e o vestiu sem pestanejar.

Saiu do banheiro e se atirou na cama que sacudiu parecendo uma bolha gigante. Deu alguns pulos e terminou por adormecer por ali.

* * *

Shoran entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Teve vontade quebrar o quarto todo, e jurou que se Marck aparecesse por ali quebraria a cara dele. Não que ele tivesse algo a ver com o assunto, mas sabia que com o mestre isso não era um problema. Assim que pensou nisso, o dito cujo bateu à porta. 

Shoran (se segurando) : 'O que quer dessa vez?'

Marck (segurando uma tigela de leite): 'Sabe onde está Kerberus?'

Shoran: 'Não, não sei.'

Ao dizer isso Shoran bateu a porta. O que ele queria era voltar lá para onde Sakura estava e escutá-la dizendo que o perdoava. Mas não havia passado nem dois minutos que havia a deixado pensando sobre o assunto. Aquela expectativa o estava deixando maluco. Sua sanidade mental estava dependendo da resposta de Sakura.

* * *

Yelan finalmente terminou de organizar a enorme pilha de papéis em seu escritório. Cansada, pediu para que ninguém a incomodasse e subiu para o seu quarto. Chegando ao fim do corredor achou estranho a porta estar aberta, pois sempre a mantinha fechada. 

Entrou cautelosamente e não acreditou no que viu. Kerberus estava deitado na sua cama, vestindo o roupão italiano caríssimo de Shang. Ela o guardava com todo cuidado pois o falecido o adorava e, embora já tivesse sido lavado inúmeras vezes, Yelan continuava sentindo o perfume do marido.

Quase entrando em desespero pelo que via, tinha vontade berrar e expulsar o guardião do quarto. Mas ela não podia, era uma senhora séria e de classe, deveria agir como tal: chamaria outro para fazer isso por ela.

Yelan: 'MARCK!'

Marck, que procurava por Kero tentando atraí-lo dizendo "Psss psss! Aqui gatinho...!", correu imediatamente em direção à senhora.

Marck (tomando cuidado para não virar o leite): 'O que aconteceu? A senhora está bem? Parece um tanto exaltada...'

Yelan (apontando o quarto com a cabeça): 'Veja você mesmo.'

Marck entrou no quarto e também não acreditou no que via. Imediatamente foi a até a cama, deixando a tigela de leite ao lado.

Marck (o cutucando para que acordasse): 'Então era aqui que você estava, procurei você pela casa toda... Trouxe seu leite.'

Kero levantou a cabeça sonolento, e ao escutar a palavra "leite" percebeu que seu estomago estava vazio, assim deu uma longa espreguiçada e se dirigiu até a tigela.

Marck: 'Ele não é um amor? E com esse roupão está uma graça. Sabia que adoro gatos, Sra. Yelan?'

Yelan (irritada): 'Marck! Este é o meu quarto, e este simples roupão do que esse bicho está vestindo é uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tenho!'

Kero nem tinha notado a presença de Yelan no cômodo, e assim que a viu percebeu que estava encrencado.

Marck: 'Ele é apenas uma criatura inocente, Sra... Não sabe o que faz.'

Yelan: 'Não importa se ele sabe ou não sabe, quero que você o tire daqui imediatamente!'

Marck: 'Parece que ela não gostou muito de você, Kero... Vamos lá pra fora sim?'

Kero (tirando o roupão e o atirando na cama): 'Está bem...'

Os dois se retiraram do aposento sob o olhar fuzilante de Yelan. Assim que saíram, ouviram o forte baque da porta sendo fechada.

Marck: 'Falei pra você ficar lá...'

Kero: 'Pra você me tratar feito um gatinho? Sem essa...'

Marck: 'Mas olha a encrenca em que você se meteu! Acho que a Sra. Yelan não gosta nem que Shoran entre sozinho no quarto dela, quem dirá você.'

Kero: 'Eu ia saber que aquele era o quarto dela?'

Marck: 'Por isso que não devia ter saído pela casa. Bom, vamos pro meu quarto agora.'

Os dois seguiram alguns corredores e chegaram ao quarto de Marck, onde Kero deitou sobre um grosso tapete peludo e continuou sua soneca enquanto o rapaz lhe fazia um cafuné no pescoço. Marck sorriu ao escutar Kero ronronando.

* * *

Era uma manhã como outra qualquer na pequena fortaleza em que viviam os cinco guerreiros. Quatro deles curtiam a monotonia do local, saindo do prédio de tempos em tempos para observar o nada que havia ao redor. 

Satori Genai era um deles. Homem grande e carrancudo como Kojiro, porém preferia ficar em casa fazendo o almoço a sair para as guerras. Shinai Tsukuma, seu companheiro no tédio do momento, era um sujeito feliz que passava o dia todo lendo histórias em quadrinhos.

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer, em que o pequeno Whan Long dormia rodeado de almofadas, livros, doces e uma grande jaula de aço reforçado e um escudo de magia. Quem o olhasse, diria que estavam judiando do garoto, afinal, aparentando apenas nove anos, o que poderia fazer?

Shinai soltou uma gargalhada alta ao virar a página da revista. Logo foi repreendido por Satori. O pequeno estava dormindo e não seria bom acordá-lo.

Shinai: 'Eu sei, eu sei... Mas não deu pra resistir!'

Satori apenas suspirou e voltou sua atenção ao garoto que dormia confortavelmente. Fazia um ano que eles haviam sido resignados por Kyle para impedir que Whan Long fizesse besteiras, e também discipliná-lo. O problema era que Whan ainda era uma criança, e pior, uma criança rebelde e mimada.

O carrancudo sorriu ao pensar se aquela criança fosse incomodada, mataria todos eles. Tão pequeno e com tanto poder sem controle, apenas um Long podia isso.

A pequena criança começou a se mexer durante seu sono, e acidentalmente bateu de leve a cabeça em uma das barras da jaula, despertando.

Whan Long tinha aparência de um garotinho normal. Talvez fosse até um pouco magro demais, mas nada preocupante. Tinha os cabelos escuros, e apenas o que lhe diferenciava eram o par de olhos de gato amarelos.

Satori (cauteloso): 'Já acordou, pequeno Whan? Quer comer alguma coisa?'

Whan não respondeu, apenas se levantou colocando as duas mãozinhas nas barras de aço, lançando um olhar amedrontador para Satori.

Satori: 'O que houve? Quer ir ao banheiro?'

Whan: 'Não, eu quero mais que isso.'

Satori: 'O que quer? Garanto que nós damos um jeito de conseguir pra você.'

Whan (falando mais alto): 'Por que tenho que ficar enjaulado! Odeio esta jaula.'

Satori: 'Por quê? Ahn... Por que...'

Whan: 'Se não querem que eu aja como um monstro não me tratem como um!'

Até mesmo Shinai parou de ler para ver a alteração de Whan.

Satori: 'Acalme-se, Whan... Você sabe que não temos...'

Whan (interrompendo): 'Vocês todos ficam aí o tempo todo fazendo o que bem entendem! Acham que bom ficar aqui dentro? Não, não é! E agora eu me irritei com essa história! Vou embora, vou pra perto e Kyle que é o único que me respeita!'

Satori (se levantando): 'Pare Whan! Você sabe que nós não vamos deixar você sair! Foi o próprio mestre Kyle que mandou nós cuidarmos de você, ele que mandou vivermos afastados da Elite, tudo o que fazemos é ordem dele... Respeite as decisões do mestre!'

Whan Long pareceu chocado ao ouvir aquilo. Fora Kyle que o criara desde bebe, ele o considerava seu criador, seu pai. Mas agora, ele se revelara ser na realidade seu carcereiro, a pessoa que o mantinha preso, o tratando como um monstro. Era mesmo um homem falso que tinha lhe traído, iria acabar com ele.

Os cabelos e vestes do garoto começaram a se movimentar, enquanto uma aura vermelha e cheia de ódio começava a aparecer. Satori arregalou os olhos, e gritou para que Shinai chamasse os outros. Whan, que ainda tinha suas mãos sobre as barras de ferro, fez com que elas esquentassem tanto que ficaram vermelhas, se transformando em lava, corroendo o chão de pedra da casa.

Satori estava assustado, mas precisava fazer algo. Começou a alimentar a barreira que havia depois da jaula com suas forças para que ficasse mais forte, até um ponto que ela ficara de um tom azul brilhante.

Whan tinha o rosto sério, olhos fechados, completamente envolto pela aura que apenas crescia. Satori sabia que por mais poderosa a barreira que ele fizesse, não iria segurá-lo, mas ele deveria evitar a todo custo um combate.

Shinai apareceu novamente sozinho na sala, dizendo que os ventos já haviam levado a mensagem, e que logo Thiago e Adraã estariam lá. Logo em seguida começou a fazer a mesma coisa que Satori, fortificando ainda mais a barreira.

Ela se tornou tão poderosa que não tinha cor definida. Parecia ter uma textura gelatinosa com manchas de várias cores brilhantes que iam se modificando.

A aura vermelha e odiosa de Whan triplicara quando o garoto abriu os olhos e um raio vermelho intenso saiu de suas pupilas, neutralizando sem dificuldade a barreira, e atingindo Satori de raspão na perna. Se ele não tivesse corrido estaria com um buraco na barriga. Em seguida, Whan produziu fogo com as mãos atirando enormes bolas ferventes em Satori, que dessa vez, por causa do ferimento, não conseguiu fugir.

Shinai pulou sobre do garoto com uma espada que o pequeno fez derreter apenas com a aproximação do seu corpo. Deu um tapa no que restou da espada, e colocou a outra mão na barriga de Shinai, queimando e abrindo-lhe a pele.

Whan Long abandona os dois na sala e saiu da casa. Finalmente ele estava podendo ver a luz do sol novamente. Um par de grandes asas de dragão abriu-se em suas costas e ele as esticou como se espreguiçasse depois de muito tempo parado. Em pouco tempo estava voando no céu em direção da mansão que abrigava o resto da Elite dos Doze.

O garoto voava rapidamente pelo céu claro. Quanto mais rápido voasse, mais rápido lutaria contra o homem falso em que ele antes acreditava. Whan sentiu que o céu estava começando a ficar agitado. Ventos fortes começaram, e um enorme tufão o atingiu, fazendo-o girar e cair no chão.

Thiago e Adraã haviam chegado, aquele era um dos ataques do árabe. Quando o garoto se ergueu do chão abrindo suas asas novamente, Thiago soube que ele não iria parar.

Thiago: 'Por que está agindo assim, Whan? O que deu em você!'

Whan: 'Vocês me tratam como um monstro, então um monstro é o que eu vou ser!'

Após dizer isso, atacou com os raios vermelhos saídos de seus olhos novamente. Os dois desviam habilmente, mas quando menos esperava, Whan percebeu que Thiago segurava seus braços para trás. O garoto tinha o corpo de uma criança pequena, não tinha muita força física, mas podia aquecer seu corpo de modo que tudo que tocasse se transformasse em lava.

Thiago sentiu suas mãos começarem a queimar e, imediatamente, começou a recitar algum tipo de feitiço. Assim que terminou, o corpo de Whan Long começou a congelar, a partir das mãos que Thiago segurava.

Com o garoto imobilizado, Thiago se afastou e o observou.

Adraã: 'Não acho que isso vá bastar.'

Thiago: 'Eu tenho certeza que não vai, mas esse gelo é muito sólido, temos algum tempo para avisar os outros. Mande uma mensagem pelo vento, diga que ficaremos aqui tentando segurá-lo por algum tempo.'

Adraã: 'Certo.'

Adraã juntou as mãos e começou a murmurar algo parecido com uma reza no idioma dele. O vento passou a circulá-lo rapidamente. Ele ergueu os braços para cima e o vento que o circulava subiu, sumindo no céu que agora estava calmo.

Adraã: 'Kanon deve perceber a mensagem em alguns instantes.'

Thiago: 'Ótimo. Agora vamos segurar esse garoto por aqui. Faça o que fizer, não morra.'

Adraã: 'O mesmo pra você.'

* * *

Kyle finalmente estava vivendo um dia em sua vida em que não estava preocupado com nada. Koriny estava quieta no seu canto, não havia mais gritos dos irmãos Mcguarie enchendo a mansão de ruídos, e o treinamento do jovem Li ia às mil maravilhas. Se Kojiro e Kanon não estivessem na mesma sala que ele, ele se esparramaria no sofá e dormiria o dia todo. 

Kojiro (de saco cheio): 'Não agüento mais esse lugar. Por que não podemos ir para outros lugares como Sinita, Gahfin, ou até mesmo Fogth? Grandes povoados vivendo uma batalha constante, uma guerra sem fim! Seria muito melhor travar batalhas, montar estratégias, devastar exércitos, sentir a adrenalina correndo no sangue! Mas não!Temos que ficar por aqui, fazendo nada.'

Kyle: 'Aprenda a se divertir com o silêncio, Kojiro... Um dia vai aprender que viver em paz é melhor do que toda essa ação.'

Kojiro (cruzando os braços): 'Tomara que eu nunca aprenda.'

Kyle se aborreceu um pouco, mas já estava acostumado com as reclamações do companheiro. Sentado na confortável poltrona, Kyle começou a fechar os olhos, conforme o sono ia lhe tomando conta. O ruído do vento batendo à janela era o único barulho da sala, o que a deixava ainda mais aconchegante. Porém foi obrigado a deixar aquela tranqüilidade quando Kanon abriu a janela, deixando uma ventania intensa entrar na sala.

Kanon (se voltando para o mestre): 'Adraã e os outros estão com problemas.'

Kyle se levantou num pulo, olhando assustado para o grande centauro.

Kanon: 'Whan Long se irritou e fugiu. Eles não sabem como Satori e Shinai estão, e ele e Thiago vão segurá-lo por lá enquanto nos preparamos.'

Kyle (irritado): 'Era só o que me faltava! Estava tudo tranqüilo demais... Tem idéia de onde Whan quer chegar?'

Kanon: 'Eles estão ao sul da casa, se Whan continuar na direção que começou vai chegar aqui em Hong Kong.'

Kyle: 'Droga... O será que ele quer?'

Kojiro (batendo os punhos): 'Bom, temos alguns milhares de inocentes correndo perigo de serem queimados vivos... Quando começamos a lutar?'

Kyle lançou um olhar a ele de intensa reprovação quanto àquela atitude. Kojiro abaixou a cabeça e deixou da sala de fininho.

Kojiro: 'Vou chamar os outros.'

Em instantes os outros três integrantes restantes da Elite estavam no aposento, escutando a situação.

Kyle: 'Todos devem saber que aquele garoto voa mais rápido do que Thiago ou Satori podem correr. Precisaremos pegá-lo antes que chegue à ilha. O plano é apenas aprisioná-lo novamente. Apesar de um tanto problemático, Whan Long é um de nossos companheiros. O plano é colocá-lo dentro de uma barreira totalmente indestrutível, para que eu possa acalmá-lo.'

Koriny: 'Não é esse o pivete que tem um poder que destrói qualquer barreira que alguém possa fazer?'

Kyle: 'Ele mesmo.'

Koriny: 'Então por que o plano é fazer uma barreira? Depois dizem que você é o cérebro da elite...'

Kyle: 'Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Harima. Agoran, Kanon, preciso que reúna um bom grupo de centauros poderosos.'

Kanon concordou, fazendo um feitiço rapidamente que abriu um portal dimensional por onde o grande centauro entrou e sumiu.

Kyle: 'Kou, comece agora o mantra para invocar a maior quantidade de espíritos que puder, e chame qualquer alma ainda disposta a usar magia pelo mundo dos vivos.'

Kou: 'Vou precisar de algum tempo para isso senhor.'

Kyle: 'Tudo bem, desde que o faça.'

O velho índio se recolheu para um salão que havia na casa. Com uma pequena faca ele fezz um corte em sua mão. Com o sangue começou a escrever o mantra no chão em letras grandes. Precisaria escrevê-lo todo no chão para depois invocar os espíritos.

Na sala, Kojiro aguardava sua missão ansiosamente.

Kyle: 'Você, Kojiro, irá até a mansão Li buscar Marck. Chegue lá escondido, não deixe ninguém ver você. A última coisa que precisamos é que o garoto Li descubra isso e decida vir junto.'

Kojiro (desapontado): 'Por que eu fico com a tarefa mais inútil?'

Kyle (irritado): 'Você pode usar o teletransporte, é muito mais rápido pra esse tipo de coisa. Agora vá e não discuta.'

Kojiro foi muito a contra gosto. Kyle estava muito alterado. Como um dia tão perfeito como aquele poderia ter se tornado tão terrível?

Kyle (respirando fundo): 'Koriny, ajude Thiago e Adraã a detê-lo mais um pouco e Josh, siga até a casa e veja como Shinai e Satori estão. Cuide deles, e apareça se estivermos com problemas.'

Josh concordou como o esperado, mas Koriny obviamente tinha que reclamar de algo.

Koriny (sarcástica): 'E você, Kyle? Vai ficar aqui nos vendo lutar?'

Kyle (sério): 'Não. Eu vou reunir alguns dos homens mais poderosos que conheço. Preparem-se, pois a Elite dos Doze precisará de ajuda.'

* * *

N/A: Oláááá Espero que agora a listinha das pessoas que queriam me matar diminua um pouco XDDDD Mas e aí? Gostaram? - Espero q sim!

Queria agradecer a Miaka q revisou o cap mas não deixou nenhuma nota dessa vez! Brigada! o/

Até o próximo capítulo e não deixem de visita o www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net! Beijããão


	7. Parte VII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte VII

Em instantes o gelo começou a derreter por dentro, até quando Whan teve força para esticar as asas e quebrar o gelo em pedaços. Thiago e Adraã se preparam novamente para o combate. Deveriam ganhar o máximo de tempo possível.

Thiago: 'Pelo visto você não curte temperaturas muito baixas... Calor de mais faz mal pra pele, sabia?'

Whan: 'Parem com essas besteiras! Além de me tratarem como um monstro, me deixando em uma jaula, vocês me subestimam por que sou apenas uma criança! Os dois sabem muito bem que um dragão evoluí rápido, apenas esse corpo humano permanece com a idade de vida.'

Adraã: 'Interessante, isso significa que você tem uma mentalidade muito maior do que de uma criança de nove anos, certo?'

Whan: 'Pelo que vejo sou mais esperto que vocês que só entenderam isso hoje depois de me criarem por longos dois anos! Vocês são dois inúteis que apenas seguem as ordens de Kyle! Aquele traidor! Vou chegar até ele não importa por cima de quem eu tenha que passar.'

Thiago: 'Então é isso que você quer, acertar as contas com Kyle por que mandou te manter aqui preso?'

Whan: 'Exatamente, vou vencer dele e provar que ele é apenas uma farsa.'

Adraã: 'Faça o que quiser, depois que conseguir passar por nós.'

Whan: 'Já fiz isso uma vez há muito tempo quando Kyle me trouxe para Elite, fazer de novo não vai ser difícil.'

Thiago: 'Você lutou com um de cada vez, duvido que agora posso vencer os dois juntos.'

Whan: 'Não me façam rir...'

Durante um ataque e outro, Thiago e Adraã tentavam ganhar tempo com alguma conversa ou discussão. O problema era que quanto mais irritavam o garoto, mais fortes se tornavam os ataques, eles já não estavam mais suportando. Foi quando Thiago desmaiou que Adraã viu que não o seguraria por mais nenhum minuto.

Whan começou a produzir uma enorme bola de fogo, e iria atirá-la contra ele a qualquer minuto. Não importaria quanto ele corresse ou se esquivasse, aquela bola iria bater no chão e explodir tudo à volta. Ele e Thiago estariam perdidos.

Adraã iniciou uma invocação suprema dos ventos, e quando Whan atirou a bola que descia do céu parecendo um meteoro, o árabe juntou todo o seu poder num vento que levaria qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho, ele só não tinha certeza quanto àquela bola de fogo.

XxXxX

Sakura tomou uma decisão e conseguiu parar de chorar. Virou o travesseiro para esconder suas lágrimas e foi até o banheiro. Enxaguou o rosto, mas seus olhos permaneciam levemente vermelhos e inchados. Sem poder fazer nada quanto à isso, ela tentou ignorar. Voltou para o quarto e saiu para o corredor. Foi quando olhou para os lados que percebeu que não sabia onde era o quarto de Shoran.

Seguiu o corredor para a direita chegando a um cruzamento de dois corredores. Ela seguiu o caminho por onde reconhecia ter chegado pelos quadros afixados as paredes, chegando a uma ante-sala, de onde escutou uma voz conhecida conversando com uma que nunca havia escutado. Ela parou um pouco antes para ver quem era e sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Meiling e maldita garota loira passando, conversando normalmente.

Sakura adoraria falar com a chinesa depois de tanto tempo, mas não teve coragem. Esperou as duas passarem, e seguiu caminho até a sala em que ficara sentada pouquíssimo tempo a espera de Shoran.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Não havia ninguém no local. Passou pela sala indo até onde ela tinha certeza ter visto uma porta aberta anteriormente. E como imaginou, continuava aberta. Era a porta da cozinha, onde Sakura tinha certeza que poderia achar alguém que a levasse até o quarto de Shoran.

Para a surpresa dela, lá estava ele. Sentado em uma mesa ao fundo da cozinha, balançando a cadeira com um copo de água em mãos. Ele olhava para o chão pensativo enquanto duas cozinheiras faziam algo com um cheiro muito bom para o almoço. Sakura as cumprimenta curvando levemente a cabeça e segue até perto da mesa.

Sakura: 'Oi?'

Shoran se assusta um pouco, voltando a deixar as quatro pernas da cadeira no chão.

Shoran: 'Sakura? O que veio fazer aqui? Está com fome? O almoço logo fica pronto...'

Sakura: 'Não, não... É que eu queria falar com você, e como eu não sabia onde era seu quarto, achei que por aqui encontraria alguém que pudesse me dizer. Mas acabei te achando sem a intenção.'

Shoran: 'Vamos pro meu quarto então... Aí você já fica sabendo onde é.'

Sakura: 'Certo...'

Os dois seguiram até o quarto de Shoran em silêncio. Ao chegar, Shoran abre a porta dando passagem para que a garota entrasse primeiro. Logo ele fecha a porta fica observando a namorada que bisbilhotava o quarto.

Shoran: 'Não tem nada de interessante no meu quarto...'

Sakura: 'Tem sim, eu esperava algo mais... mais bagunçado. Algumas roupas atiradas e a cama desfeita.'

Shoran: 'Acha que eu sou desorganizado?'

Sakura: 'Um pouco... Isso aqui está arrumado demais.'

Shoran: 'Está certo.. Você venceu. Uma empregada arruma minha bagunça diária...'

Sakura (sentando sobre a cama): 'Sabia.'

Shoran (puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha para frente dela): 'Bom... Vamos ao que interessa antes que eu entre em desespero: o que você queria me dizer?'

Sakura: 'Eu pensei bastante e decidi que vou perdoar você.'

Shoran (se levantando da cadeira sorrindo): 'Sério!'

Sakura concorda com a cabeça sorrindo por vê-lo sorrir tão feliz.

Shoran (entre beijinhos na boca dela): 'Brigado, brigado, brigado!'

Sakura: 'De nada! Mas tenho uma condição...'

Shoran: 'Qualquer uma que você quiser.'

Sakura: 'Eu perdoei você, mas isso não significa que eu não esteja mais braba. Vai demorar um pouco pras coisas voltarem a serem como eram antes, portanto acostume-se com isso.'

Shoran: 'Tudo bem... Mas te beijar eu posso, não posso?'

Sakura: 'Um pouquinho pode.'

Shoran não hesitou em beijá-la rapidamente. A garota deixou-se empurrar devagarinho para trás, deitando na cama. O beijo continuou por mais alguns instantes até Sakura encerrá-lo.

Sakura: 'Imagina se eu não tivesse dito "um pouquinho"...'

Shoran: 'Você sabe que é difícil controlar, e como é você eu nem tento...'

Logo depois de dizer isso o casal escuta duas batidas na porta, fazendo os dois s levantarem rapidamente.

Meiling: 'Shoran! O almoço está servido! Vem logo!'

Shoran: 'Já vamos indo, Meiling!'

Meiling (abrindo a porta): 'Vamos? Quem está com você?'

Sakura (acenando): 'Oi Meiling!'

Meiling (pulando na direção da amiga): 'Sakura! Quando você chegou? Por que ninguém me avisou?'

Shoran observou a porta que ficara semi-aberta. Nai deu uma espiada e decidiu seguir para a sala de jantar sozinha.

Sakura: 'Cheguei hoje... Mas pretendo ir embora logo.'

Meiling: 'Ah... Que chato... Mas está tudo certo com vocês dois não está?'

Sakura: 'É... As coisas vão voltar aos eixos...'

Meiling: 'Que bom! Agora vamos almoçar! Minha barriga está roncando!'

Sakura: 'Certo!'

As duas amigas levantaram juntamente com Shoran. As duas conversavam animadamente. Meiling dizia que tinha muita coisa para contar que nem sabia por onde começar. Shoran apenas acompanhou-as até a sala de jantar sem comentar nada.

Ao chegarem a sala de jantar, encontraram-se com o resto da família que almoçaria na casa, Marck e Kero também já estavam à mesa e Nai que aguardava todos para o almoço. Sakura a analisou de cima a baixo, inspirou profundamente e sentou-se à mesa, sem fazer sequer um sinal cumprimentando a jovem. A loira observou Shoran sentar-se ao lado da garota, murmurando algo a ela e sentiu-se, por mais estranho que parecesse, grata pela garota ter aquela reação. Era óbvio que sabia do que tinha ocorrido entre eles e, se tivesse acontecido consigo, teria partido para cima da lambisgóia. Esse pensamento a fez sentir-se pior, como se algo em seu estômago se remexesse demais, mas não podia fazer aquela desfeita com a família Li, portanto encaminhou-se à mesa decidida a fazer sua presença passar o mais desapercebida possível.

Shoran percebeu que Sakura estava se controlando, ficando extremamente quieta, limitando-se a responder as perguntas que Yelan fazia. Ele achou melhor deixar assim para não piorar as coisas. Também viu que Nai estava muito mais triste do que em outros dias, mas ele não poderia fazer nada por ela. Tudo não havia passado de um erro.

Marck (se levantando): 'Com a licença de vocês, vou me retirar para descansar um pouco.'

Kero: 'Dormiu um tempão e vai dormir de novo?'

Marck: 'Estou bastante cansado ultimamente, Kerberus. Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto. Treinamos amanhã de manhã, Shoran.'

Marck se retira com pressa da mesa se dirigindo para os fundos da casa. Ele ultrapassa os jardins, e contornando o dojo chega ao final da propriedade.

Kojiro: 'Ainda bem que veio logo! Já estava ficando impaciente.'

Marck: 'Quando percebi sua presença estava no meio do almoço com a família toda, se saísse correndo ia dar muito na cara, tive que terminar de comer. Mas chega de papo, o que aconteceu?'

Kojiro: 'Bom, finalmente vamos ter um pouco de ação. E essa ação tem nove anos e asas de dragão.'

Marck: 'Putz... Whan Long decidiu causar problemas... Já estava demorando!'

Kojiro: 'Kyle quer todos reunidos, devemos partir agora mesmo.'

Marck: 'Certo. Vamos então.'

Kojiro tira da roupa um papel envelhecido e recita algumas palavras. Em poucos segundos os dois se encontravam no meio da sala da mansão da Elite.

Marck (estranhando a calma do local): 'Onde estão todos?'

Kojiro: 'Cumprindo as ordens de Kyle. Agora devemos sentar e esperar que ele volte.'

Marck cobre os olhos quando uma luz muito brilhante que aparece em um canto da sala. O grande centauro sai pela pequena brecha. Depois de passar chama os outros, dizendo que podiam passar tranqüilo para a dimensão dos humanos.

Em instantes, Marck e Kojiro estavam cercados pelas grandes criaturas. Kanon deveria ter chamado no mínimo dez guerreiros. O barulho de cascos batendo no chão impacientes preencheu a grande sala.

Kanon: 'Onde está o mestre Kyle?'

Kojiro: 'Ainda não voltou, temos que esperá-lo.'

Logo os centauros começaram a discutir e a contar uns para os outros seus grandes feitos. Já estavam impacientes para ir para a luta.

Kanon (falando mais alto): 'Escutem todos! Ninguém veio aqui para lutar. O que queremos é apenas a produção de uma barreira forte o suficiente para deter o dragão! Não pretendemos lutar dessa vez.'

Muitos reclamaram, mas acabaram sossegando. Marck estava ficando impaciente, Kyle estava demorando de mais.

Kojiro: 'Talvez ele tenha ido chamar os rebeldes...'

Marck (descrente): 'Não, não! De maneira nenhuma! Os rebeldes não suportam Kyle, jamais topariam ajudar-nos. Kyle não seria louco em fazer isso!'

Kyle: 'Isso o que?'

Kyle havia aparecido naquele instante na sala, com um grupo de três homens e duas mulheres, fazendo todas as criaturas presentes na sala silenciarem. Os cinco tinham um visual no mínimo suspeito. Vestidos de preto, cabelos esquisitos, correntes penduradas, espadas gigantes e escudos medievais compunham o visual dos convidados.

Marck (espantado): 'Na.. Nada, senhor.'

Kyle: 'Ótimo. Koriny já deve ter chegado onde Whan está. Josh já me passou a situação de Shinai e Satori, os dois já estão bem mas precisam descansar um pouco. Kou ainda vai precisar de algum tempo, por isso nos encontrará depois. Quero que transporte todos para onde Whan está, Kojiro.'

Kojiro (indignado): 'Todos? Tem idéia de quantas pessoas estão nessa sala?'

Kyle: 'Tenho, e também tenho certeza que é capaz de levar todos até lá.'

Kojiro (pegando o papel amassado novamente): 'Bando de preguiçosos...'

XxXxX

A enorme bola de fogo tinha sim perdido sua velocidade, mas Adraã não iria conseguir pará-la. Ela alcançou o chão, explodindo e lançando ele e Thiago para longe, abrindo uma enorme cratera circular no chão.

Sorrindo, Whan continuou seu caminho, voando rapidamente. Ao longe já podia ver os prédios da ilha, e agora estava sobrevoando o mar.

Koriny: 'Ei moleque! Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?'

Whan: 'Até você anda obedecendo as ordens de Kyle agora?'

Koriny: 'Até o dia em que eu o matar, vou ter que fazer isso pra não levantar suspeitas.'

Whan: 'Hunf... Sinto muito, mas quem vai matá-lo sou eu! Ele que fez o universo todo achar que sou uma terrível ameaça, se assim que ele quer, assim que eu vou ser!'

Koriny (produzindo uma pequena bola negra com as mãos): 'No momento não estou interessada nessa sua história... Vou apenas terminar isso logo e voltar para casa tirar um cochilo.'

Koriny atira a bola na direção de Whan que desvia, mas ela continua com os ataques, lançando esferas seguidas, mas Whan desviava de todas.

Um pouco distante dali, Kojiro aparece na praia com todos os seus acompanhantes.

Kojiro: 'Lá estão eles, viemos parar aqui pois não queria afogar nenhum cavalo.'

Os centauros se sentiram meio ofendidos, mas ficaram quietos pois certamente se afogariam por não conseguir voar.

Um dos homens que tinham vindo com Kyle disse que ia ir até lá e terminar com aquela palhaçada de uma vez. Foi seguido pelos outros quatro imediatamente. Kyle chamou Kojiro e Marck, e os três seguiram os outros cinco.

Koriny: 'Demoraram, hein?'

Kojiro: 'Pare de reclamar um minuto, mulher!'

Whan (se aproximando): 'Ora, ora... Kyle Noriuki, era você mesmo que eu queria ver.'

Todos se colocaram em posição de ataque, mas Kyle pediu que não fizessem nada com um gesto.

Kyle: 'O que quer de mim?'

Whan: 'Queria saber se você gostaria de ser mantido numa jaula com quatro palermas te vigiando vinte e quatro horas por dia, em um local distante da civilização. Eu acreditei em você, achei que confiava em mim, achei que podia contar com você! Mas hoje eu descobri que foi exatamente você que ordenou que me mantivesse preso. Você me traiu e agora estou me rebelando, querendo que você pague pelo que fez comigo.'

Kyle: 'Olhe como você está agindo! Está pondo a vida dos seus próprios companheiros em jogo, como quer que as pessoas não fiquem com um pé atrás antes de lidar com você?'

Whan: 'Já me irritei com você! Vou acabar com todos que estiverem contra!'

Assim que disse isso, o corpo de Whan começou a mudar. No lugar da pele surgiram escamas e sua roupa se rasgou. Seu corpo e membros foram alongados, e em segundos Whan tinha a aparência de um grande e vermelho dragão chinês.

XxXxX

Após o almoço, Sakura e Shoran saíram para os jardins da casa. Sakura admirava todas as flores e plantas da propriedade. Estaria tudo perfeito se Sakura não estivesse ainda um pouco ressentida com ele, recusando-lhe alguns beijos ocasionais. Ele ficara chateado, mas não podia reclamar de nada. Foi quando Sakura se afastou um pouco que Shoran desviou o olhar dela, virando-se para o outro lado.

Shoran: 'Está sentindo isso, Sakura?'

Sakura (se aproximando): 'Isso o que?'

Shoran: 'É uma força mágica muito poderosa. E ao mesmo tempo extremamente maligna..'

Sakura (prestando mais atenção): 'É verdade... E vem daquela direção.' Apontando.

Shoran: 'Lá é a praia... São muitas pessoas reunidas com poder... O que será que está acontecendo?'

Kero (saindo desesperado por uma janela e indo ao encontro deles): 'Sakura!Já sentiu a presença?'

Sakura: 'Já sim, Kero. Sabe do que se trata?'

Kero: 'Não faço a mínima idéia, mas aquele moleque Marck deve saber, pois não está na casa.'

Shoran: 'Droga... Só pode ser algo grave! Vamos até lá! Trouxe as cartas, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Claro que sim, não seja bobo.'

Shoran: 'Ótimo! Bola de pêlo, acha que consegue nos levar até lá?'

Kero (voltando a forma verdadeira): 'Não duvide de mim.'

Os dois montam em Kero, e sem hesitar eles levantaram vôo, indo em direção do mar. Estranhamente, quanto mais próximos do local eles chegavam, mais deserta a área ficava. Só poderia ser o mesmo tipo de magia que Eriol usava para impedir que pessoas comuns chegassem ao local.

Se aproximando mais, os três vêm o grande agrupamento de criaturas metade homem metade cavalo, os deixando realmente espantados. Kero pousa perto deles, atraindo as atenções rapidamente.

Kanon (tentando parecer imponente): 'Quem são vocês?'

Sakura (se escondendo atrás de Shoran): 'Ai meu Deus...'

Kanon: 'Mas se não é o filho de Shang...? Parecido de mais para não ser. Creio que não será muito útil agora. Volte para sua casa onde é seguro.'

Shoran: 'Quem é você e o que sabe sobre meu pai!'

Kanon (se aproximando): 'Escute o que estou dizendo, garoto. Volte pra casa e deixe isso com a gente.'

O grande centauro era quase o dobro de Shoran, e Sakura sentia que poderia ser esmagada a qualquer instante.

Shoran: 'Quem são vocês afinal?'

Naquele momento um dos outros centauros gritou para que todos se protegessem, e em instantes bolas de fogo estavam despencando dos céu na direção dele. Além das chamas, os corpos de alguns dos que lutavam foram arremessados de encontro ao chão.

Kyle (gritando): 'Não adianta lutar contra ele, já disse! Vamos começar com a barreira!'

Shoran que protegia Sakura no momento em que o ataque caíra naquela direção, se voltou para o céu e pode ver claramente o grande dragão que era enfrentado, e vários guerreiros poderosos tentando detê-los. Comparado à eles, ele, Sakura e Kero não passavam de vermes. Olhou com mais atenção e viu Marck no meio deles.

Kyle: 'Ao meu sinal, todos produzam a barreira!'

Todos os centauros, os homens que haviam caído na beira da praia, e os guerreiros que voavam em torno do dragão se preparam.

Kyle: 'Agora!'

Cada criatura presente ali se concentrou em formar uma barreira em volta da criatura que Shoran acreditava só existir em lendas. A barreira se tornou tão intensa que brilhava muito, impossibilitando que vissem o que acontecia em seu interior. Shoran pensou que seria impossível haver um ser naquele universo que quebrasse aquela barreira, mas estava enganado.

Sakura: 'Olha!'

Naquele instante a aura do dragão quadruplicou em uma explosão de intenso calor que explodiu levando consigo a barreira e todos que estavam próximos dali. Shoran viu os guerreiros caírem no mar e na areia como bolas de fogo vivas. Viu Marck cair perto dali, e correu para socorrê-lo. O tirou de dentro d'água, o sacudindo para que se recuperasse.

Marck: 'Saia daqui Shoran! Volte pra casa...!'

Shoran: 'Não vou deixar todos lutando aqui sem fazer nada! Preciso ajudar também!'

Marck (se levantando): 'Obrigado pela ajuda, mas aqui o nível é outro. Leve sua namorada e o bichano pra um lugar seguro o quanto antes!'

Shoran: 'Sabe que não vou fugir desse jeito!'

Marck (desistindo): 'Pior que sei... Faça o que quiser, só não se arrisque. E afaste-se.'

Kyle: 'Vamos tentar mais uma vez!'

Whan: 'É inútil, Kyle. Se querem me deter parem de brincar com essas barreiras que assim não vão conseguir!'

Kyle: 'Esse é o problema, Whan! Ninguém aqui pretende ferir você! Queremos apenas que você se acalme!'

Whan: 'Querem que eu me deixe ser trancafiado novamente, ser tratado como um monstro sem fazer nada? Não mesmo...'

Kojiro: 'Mestre Kyle! Kou está vindo!'

Kyle se vira e vê a multidão de almas que vinha chegando pelo céu. Deviam haver centenas de espíritos. Kou chegou sendo carregado por dois deles, sendo deixado cuidadosamente no chão.

Whan Long não acreditou no que via. Certamente não escaparia dessa vez. Ele poderia ser bom em quebrar barreiras, mas aquilo já era impossível.

Kyle: 'Bom trabalho, Kou! Mande que todos ajudem na barreira, vamos tentar mais uma vez!'

Kou assentiu e se comunicou com as almas apenas fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Em instantes o processo da criação da barreira em torno da criatura se repetia. Shoran estava tão abismado que só voltou a realidade quando ouviu a namorada gritar ao seu lado.

Sakura: 'Escudo!'

Shoran olhou para ela como se perguntasse o que elas estava fazendo.

Sakura: 'Não vê que eles não querem machucar o dragão, apenas detê-lo? Se estamos aqui vamos ajudar com o que podemos!'

Shoran sorriu e concordou invocando sua espada, e ajudando na barreira com o ófuro do vento.

A barreira se tornara tão sólida que parecia mais um segundo sol de tanto brilhar. Dessa vez Whan não tinha como escapar. Por mais que ele tentasse quebrar aquela barreira extremamente luminosa, ele não conseguia. O jovem dragão tentou com todas as suas forças perfurá-la, mas fora em vão. Seus ataques eram detidos, ou refletidos. Poderia até mesmo se ferir com seu próprio ataque se tentasse. Sem saída, Whan desistiu de tentar achar uma solução. Kyle percebe que a barreira havia o parado, e se aproxima da esfera mágica que o cobria. Com seus poderes, Kyle fecha os olhos e entra na mente de Whan, onde começam a discutir. Whan o acusava de tê-lo traído, e ele se defendia falando que o garoto tinha uma personalidade difícil, se irritando fácil, por isso era considerado perigoso.

Whan: 'Tenho total controle de meus poderes, Kyle! Você sabe isso melhor do que ninguém! Se você não me tratasse como um monstro, eu não teria motivos para agir como um!'

Kyle: 'Certo, lhe peço desculpas pelo meu erro. Confesso que eu tinha medo de você, do que você pudesse fazer... Agora peço que você se acalme, e me perdoe. Sou humano e você sabe que demoramos muito mais para evoluir do que a sua espécie. Tenho meu direito de errar. Prometo que daqui a diante você ficará junto com todos, aqui em Hong Kong, livre pra fazer o que quiser, desde que se comporte.'

Whan: 'Aposto como irá me trair de novo!'

Kyle: 'Se eu te prender novamente, coloque fogo na casa e destrua tudo se quiser.'

Whan: 'Sabe que colocarei mesmo se acontecer.'

Kyle: 'Não me preocupo pois não vai acontecer. Confia em mim?'

Whan: 'Não.'

Kyle: 'Então serei obrigado a te abandonar Whan... Coisa que não quero. A elite não admite alguém que queira destruir seus companheiros. Confie em mim e comporte-se que terá uma vida muito melhor do que antes.'

Whan: 'Sabe que se isso não acontecer vou destruir tudo mesmo, não sabe?'

Kyle: 'Sei, mas como já disse, não me preocupo já que não vai acontecer. Agora volte a ser o garoto que sempre foi.'

Whan volta a sua pequena forma humana dotada de grandes asas. Kyle abre os olhos, satisfeito e se volta pedindo que a parem com a barreira. Todos obedecem, e o circulo se desfaz, revelando Whan já na forma humana com as duas grandes asas. Eles chegam ao chão em paz, Kyle com um sorriso no rosto, e Whan apenas mantendo o rosto sério de sempre.

Kyle: 'Bom, queria agradecer a todos a ajuda que prestaram. As vezes as crianças se tornam um pouco difíceis de lidar... Principalmente quando essas crianças possuem uma habilidade incrível para destruir barreiras, certo Whan? (colocando a mão em sua cabeça)'

Whan: 'Hunf...'

Uma das mulheres que Kyle trouxera cruzou os braços, indignada.

Mulher: 'Não acredito que esse cara apelou pra nossa ajuda só por causa disso.'

Os outros companheiros dela concordam, dizendo que a Elite dos Doze havia decaído ainda mais. O homem que parecia ser o mais jovem, colocou-se a reclamar também.

Homem: 'Bem, Kyle... Queremos nosso pagamento para poder deixar esse lugar monótono de uma vez e voltar para as batalhas realmente interessantes.'

Kyle retira do bolso um saco de tecido e joga para o grupo dos cinco rebeldes. Um deles o abre, conferindo a quantia das moedas, e analisando se eram realmente de ouro. Logo depois disso, eles atravessam uma brecha de luz intensa.

Kojiro (em tom sonhador): 'Como eu admiro esses caras... Sempre lutando, sempre vencendo! Assim que as coisas deviam ser aqui...'

Marck: 'Por que não se juntou a eles?'

Kojiro (triste): 'Eu bem que tentei... Mas não me aceitaram...'

Marck: 'Isso acontece... Mas garanto que você está bem melhor com agente. Aqui você tem amigos de verdade.'

Kojiro (ironicamente): 'Maravilha...'

Kanon agradece ao seus companheiros um a um enquanto eles voltavam para a dimensão a qual pertenciam. Ao mesmo tempo, Kou ia desfazendo o invocamento das almas. Elas iam se tornando tão transparentes que sumiam no céu.

Marck se juntou a Kyle, que conversaram durante alguns instantes.

Sakura e Kero permaneceram sem entender muito do que acontecera, mas Shoran já tinha uma desconfiança. Contou rapidamente com os olhos quantas pessoas sobraram na praia: Oito. Sete homens e uma mulher que o olhava fixamente. Ao olhar nos olhos dela, Shoran pode sentir uma pequena porção de todo o poder maligno que ela escondia. Parecia uma força tão cruel que mataria alguém só com a força do pensamento. Talvez aquelas pessoas não fossem quem ele pensava que fossem, mas a possibilidade existia.

A troca de olhares foi interrompida quando um homem que antes conversava com Marck colocou a mãos sobre seu ombro, a obrigando a dar as costas, reunindo-se aos outros. O mestre chegou ao trio logo em seguida, perguntando se estavam todos bem, e de fato estavam.

Shoran (sério): 'Sem rodeios, Marck. O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?'

Marck (respirando fundo): 'É uma longa história, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Pois trate de contar tudo.'

Marck: 'Vamos voltar para casa antes, sim? Prometo que lá conto tudo pra vocês.'

Sakura: 'Também acho melhor. Deve estar cansado, sem contar estes ferimentos.'

Shoran (impaciente): 'Certo... Então vamos logo...'

Sakura ativou a carta alada, e acompanhou Shoran e Marck que foram carregados por Kero até os jardins da casa sob intensa reclamação do guardião. Ele dizia que carregar Sakura e um moleque não tinha problema, já dois deles ele não gostava da idéia.

Shoran (voltando ao chão): 'Pare de reclamar, pra alguma coisa ao menos você tem que servir.'

Os quatro entraram na casa pela porta principal, sendo recepcionados por Yelan e Wei.

Wei: 'Sabia que pelo menos um voltaria ferido...'

Yelan: 'Ainda bem que não é nada grave... O que aconteceu afinal?'

Shoran: 'É o que vamos descobrir agora, assim que Marck começar sua longa história...'

Wei: 'Espere que logo ele irá contar tudo...'

Marck se atira no sofá da sala, pegando o copo de água que uma das empregadas da casa oferecia e virando-o rapidamente na boca.

Marck: 'Vamos começar do início então. Acho que devo me apresentar novamente à vocês. Meu nome é Marck Mcguarie, o décimo guerreiro da Elite dos Doze.'

XxXxX

Retornando a mansão, todos se sentiram aliviados por tudo ter terminado bem. Exceto Kojiro que reclamou por não ter havido um pouco mais de emoção. Kyle agradeceu aos céus por isso não ter acontecido.

Whan Long retornou ao lugar onde viveu seus primeiros anos de vida. Não se lembrava bem, mas algumas coisas ainda guardava em sua mente.

Kyle: 'Venha Whan. Vou lhe mostrar onde será seu quarto. Lá você pode fazer o que quiser, colocar o que quiser, deixar como quiser. Mas o resto da casa é de todos, por isso mantemos tudo limpo e arrumado. Certo?'

Whan: 'Eu sei disso... Não precisa falar como se eu tivesse realmente nove ou dez anos humanos.'

Kyle: 'Desculpe... É o hábito.'

O novo quarto de Whan era bastante amplo. Tinha um banheiro bom e uma grande janela para o jardim. Não haviam muito móveis, apenas os básicos. Uma cama de solteiro e um armário de duas portas.

Kyle: 'Gostou?'

Whan (sentando na cama): 'Pra mim qualquer coisa serve.'

Kyle: 'Está certo... O jantar é a sete, tem televisão na sala maior. Qualquer coisa me chame!'

Kyle deixa Whan no quarto e se retira suspirando. Realmente esperava que ele se desse bem na casa. O jovem dragão bisbilhotou um pouco o quarto e em seguida saiu procurando algo interessante para fazer. Saindo do quarto seguiu na direção contrária da de Kyle, encontrando no fim do corredor uma única porta dupla.

Curioso, ele empurra com força uma das portas, e com um forte rangido a porta se abre, revelando uma sala redonda com uma mesa também redonda no centro. E nas paredes, prateleiras e mais prateleiras. Elas forravam as paredes com livros, e seguiam por quase dez metros até o teto.

Impressionado o jovem se aproxima das prateleiras, e começa a ler o título dos livros que ficavam à altura de seus olhos. "Como conquistar uma elfa.", "Como lidar com criaturas de outras dimensões." "Corujas e seus encantamentos."...

Olhou outras prateleiras, e constatou que todos os livros ali presentes falariam sobre coisas ligadas a magia. Continuou procurando algum que lhe interessasse, e por fim acabou ficando com "Elemento Fogo: magia avançada.". Sentou-se à mesa do centro e pôs-se a folhá-lo.

XxXxX

Kojiro retornou logo depois que se teletransportara para buscar Josh e os feridos. Já estava ficando de saco cheio de servir de meio de transporte.

Josh: 'Shinai e Satori já estão bastante bem como podem ver. Adraã e Thiago ainda precisam descansar. Vamos ter que levá-los pros quartos. Até a noite creio que já estarão bem.'

Shinai: 'E onde está Whan? Tem certeza que podemos deixá-lo solto dessa maneira?'

Kyle: 'Sim. Whan já cresceu bastante. Não temos com que nos preocupar mais. Só eu e Josh que temos que nos cuidar pra não perder nossas colocações na Elite pra ele.' (sorrindo)

Koriny: 'Aquela criança não tem idéia do que faz. Apesar dessa ladainha de dragões se desenvolverem mais rápido, ele não passa de um pivete mimado.'

Kyle: 'Você que é mimada, Koriny.'

Satori: 'Vocês dois nunca param... É melhor levarmos Thiago e Adraã pros quartos logo.'

Josh: 'Vamos.'

XxXxX

Shoran parou de respirar durante os instantes seguintes. Então era verdade. Sua suposição estava correta. O problema era que Marck fazia parte da Elite todo esse tempo e ele não sabia! Estava lá bem de baixo de seu nariz!

Kero: 'O quê? Esse carinha aí é o décimo dessa tal elite? Tah brincando não tá?'

Shoran (não dando ouvidos à bola de pêlo): 'O que eu imaginei estava certo no fim...'

Marck (incrédulo): 'Você já sabia?.'

Shoran: 'Não... Pensei nisso lá na praia. Foi o olhar daquela mulher na minha direção que me fez pensar isso. Então ela é realmente a assassina de meu pai.'

Marck: 'Entendo... Koriny não é flor que se cheire.'

Sakura: 'Mas... O que estava acontecendo lá que precisaram de tanta gente?'

Marck: 'Bom, Whan Long, o garoto que viram é um draconis, uma espécie que tem uma forma humana que acompanha seus anos de vida, mas seu verdadeiro ser é um dragão. Todos os draconis evoluem mentalmente muito mais rápido que os seres humanos. A mentalidade de Whan já é de um adulto, mas seu corpo é de uma criança. Como ele tem uma força estrondosa, e é um pouco mimado se irrita com bastante facilidade, o que é um grade problema. Sozinho ele pode matar muitos de nós, por isso nós o mantínhamos isolado. Hoje ele se irritou, e decidiu que queria se vingar de Kyle, nosso mestre, por telo mantido preso.'

Shoran: 'Entendi, mas por que chamaram tantas pessoas?'

Marck: 'Nós não queríamos machucá-lo, queríamos apenas pará-lo com uma barreira para que Kyle pudesse falar com ele. O problema é que seus ataques tem uma força muito forte e concentrada, perfurando qualquer barreira que criemos. Por isso chamamos outros guerreiros, para fortificar a barreira.'

Sakura: 'Mas apareceram centenas de espíritos mais tarde, só o poder daquelas pessoas serviria para uma barreira poderosa.'

Marck: 'Não... Ao morrer os espíritos não levam toda sua força, cada um mantém uma parte muito pequena do seu poder antigo. Por isso a quantidade é essencial.'

Shoran: 'Agora, só mais uma última pergunta, dessa vez pro Wei: você já sabia disso tudo, não sabia?'

O velho mestre concordou com a cabeça para a surpresa de Yelan.

Shoran: 'Por que esconderam isso de nós e por que trouxeram alguém diretamente da Elite pra me treinar? Sou tão importante assim e não sabia?'

Wei: 'Desde que seu pai iniciou o treinamento para entrar na elite eu já os conhecia Shoran. Consegui esse favor com Kyle, por isso você tem esse privilégio.'

Shoran desconfiou um pouco, mas não haveria outra explicação lógica.

Shoran: 'Não sei se acreditei nessa resposta, mas sei que não vou conseguir outra, certo Marck?'

Marck (sorrindo): 'Certíssimo.'

Todos conversam durante mais algum tempo, mas depois Marck se retira dizendo que precisava tomar um banho. Shoran achou que ele estava fugindo das perguntas que fazia, mas não reclamou. Sakura estava ali com ele agora, e ele deveria dar atenção à ela, Marck poderia interrogar qualquer dia.

XxXxX

Alguns minutos se passaram depois que deixaram Thiago e Adraã nos quartos que Kojiro lembrou de alguns pertences de Whan que havia trazido da outra casa. Kyle se encarregou de levá-los ao garoto. Não era muita coisa: algumas peças de roupa e alguns livros.

Kyle bateu na porta do novo quarto do garoto, e esperou. Sem resposta bateu de novo e continuou na mesma. Abriu a porta de vagar e se assustou ao ver o cômodo vazio. Deixou os livros e as roupas sobre a cama e tornou a sair do quarto. Olhou para os lados e constatou que sua presença vinha da biblioteca.

Se dirigiu até lá e entrou, avistando Whan sentado a mesa lendo um livro. Era uma sena até um pouco irônica: Whan era bem pequeno, seus pés nem ao menos alcançavam o chão enquanto ele permanecia sentado. Mas mesmo assim lia um livro grosso, escrito em um chinês arcaico que até Kyle tinha dificuldades em ler.

Kyle: 'Olá Whan... Kojiro trouxe os livros que você tinha na outra casa, mas pelo visto já encontrou outros.'

Whan (desviando os olhos do livro): 'É... Tem uma boa coleção aqui.'

Kyle: 'Não sabia que gostava tanto de ler... Eu gosto, mas não leio muito.'

Whan: 'O que fazem aqui então? Assistem televisão o dia todo?'

Kyle: 'Bom... Nossa elite é do tipo pacifista... Trabalhamos quando pessoas de bem solicitam nossa ajuda. Josh é o mais atarefado por aqui pois existem doenças que só ele mesmo pode curar. Em troca dos nossos serviços, recebemos recompensas, e é assim que mantemos a casa.'

Whan: 'Vou ter que fazer esses trabalhos também? O que eu poderia fazer?'

Kyle: 'Sempre existe algo pra fazer se você quer fazer. Koriny não quer ajudar, por isso não faz nada. É só você querer.'

Whan: 'Vou pensar.'

Kyle (se retirando): 'Certo. Não esqueça que o jantar é servido às sete. Boa leitura.'

XxXxX

Sakura e Shoran seguiram até o quarto do chinês, onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade.

Sakura: 'Que loucura tudo isso que aconteceu... E foi tão rápido...'

Shoran: 'Verdade. Mas o que mais me deixou preocupado foi aquela mulher, Koriny.'

Sakura: 'Por quê?'

Shoran: 'Quando tudo ficou bem, ela ficou olhando nos meus olhos fixamente, e eu pude sentir toda a energia maligna extremamente poderosa que ela escondia. Não tem como você imaginar... É algo medonho.'

Sakura: 'Não me diga isso, Shoran... Eu fico imaginando o dia em que você enfrentá-la de verdade... E você sabe que nossa cabeça só pensa no pior.'

Shoran (juntando seu rosto ao dela, olhando-a fixamente): 'Não se preocupe, nada de ruim vai acontecer comigo, garanto pra você.'

Ele a beija rapidamente, a abraçando logo em seguida. Como era gostoso se sentir protegida rodeada pelos braços de Shoran... Sentia-se tão pequena e frágil que desejava ficar ali para sempre. O problema, era que só de pensar naquela oxigenada, que tinha vontade de esganá-la, e também de esganar Shoran, que era tão culpado quanto ela naquela história.

Ao pensar nisso, Sakura se afasta um pouco de Shoran com uma cara meio tristonha.

Shoran: 'Que houve?'

Sakura: 'Nada... Só lembrei de algumas coisas ruins...'

Shoran percebeu que ela pensava no beijo que ele tinha dado em Nai, mas achou melhor não comentar o fato.

XxXxX

As horas se passam, e Kanon chama à todos para se juntarem à mesa. Josh vai até os quartos de Thiago e Adraã, que agora já estavam bem descansados, podendo juntarem-se à mesa de jantar que nunca estivera tão cheia.

Onze dos integrantes da Elite dos Doze estavam presentes, prontos para apreciar a comida que Kanon preparara. Era um prato típico do lugar em que nascera. O original era vegetariano, mas o centauro sabia que não estava servindo um bando de cavalos, e sim seres humanos. Assim, ele modificou um pouco o prato adicionando carne bovina que eles tanto gostavam.

Assim que todos se sentaram à mesa, o som do sino usado como campainha ecoa pela casa. Todos se perguntam quem poderia ser, e sem demora Josh se dirigiu a porta de entrada.

Marck: 'E aí mano! Quanto tempo!'

Josh (fechando a cara): 'Maninho pirralho... O que fazes aqui?'

Marck (entrando): 'Vim jantar, oras! Não é óbvio?'

Josh: 'Na verdade não tem nada de óbvio.'

Os dois voltam a mesa, onde Kanon acrescenta mais um prato. A longa mesa estava pela primeira vez em muito tempo completamente cheia. Os dez lugares das laterais e os dois das pontas estavam ocupados.

Depois de alguns cumprimentos, a janta se inicia, juntamente com uma pequena bagunça. Marck lançava ervilhas em Josh com uma catapulta feita com uma colher, que o xingava a todo instante. Koriny faltava espancar Marck, pois metade das ervilhas haviam lhe atingido.

Whan se recusava a comer os vegetais que estavam no prato enquanto Kojiro nem vegetais no prato tinha. Sem contar que não parava de reclamar da falta de cerveja no local. Thiago conversava animadamente com o discípulo Satori, enquanto Kou, Adraã e Kanon discutiam sobre alguma teorias polêmicas do mundo da magia.

Shinai era o único que permanecia quieto, pois parecia que havia sido lançado mais um volume da sua história em quadrinhos favorita, o que era mais interessante do que qualquer comida ou conversa para ele.

Kyle parou um pouco para observar cada um deles. Todos eram pessoas completamente diferentes, mas todas estavam ali, reunidas numa grande família como ele a muito não os via. Apesar de brigarem e discutirem muito, eram bastante felizes e isso que importava.

Whan percebeu o vago olhar de Kyle que sentava ao seu lado em uma das pontas da mesa, e seguiu seu olhar até outra extremidade. Pela primeira vez ele pode sentir o que era ter uma família. Agora ele esperava que essa família jamais tivesse o mesmo fim trágico que a sua. Whan nem chegou a conhecer seus pais, avôs, bisavôs, irmãos, primos... Todos haviam sido mortos pelo seu próprio poder.

Aquela maldita maldição arruinou sua vida. Os draconis são seres muito raros, a família Long era única e não era muito grande. Por causa do tamanho poder que os draconis carregam, os filhos acabam nascendo amaldiçoados por uma das três Maldições do Nascimento.

Ao nascer, o poder que Whan já carregava em seu corpo era tão grande quanto o poder de seus pais somados. Um poder inimaginável, que é completamente impossível de ser controlado por um recém nascido. Desta maneira, no exato momento que Whan respirou sua primeira molécula de ar, grande parte do poder que existia em seu corpo foi posto pra fora em uma explosão de energia.

Uma explosão tão grande que matou todos os moradores da pequena vila dos draconis, sobrando apenas Whan em meio aos destroços da cidade.

Fora acolhido por uma cidade de humanos vizinho, mas sofrera todo o tipo de preconceito por pertencer a uma raça agora dizimada. Seus olhos amarelos e as asas de dragão que ainda não controlava o denunciavam a distância. Quem não se importou com isso fora Kyle, que o trouxe para a mansão.

Com quase um ano Whan já falava e corria. Seu desenvolvimento era bastante acelerado, e fora extremamente fácil para Kyle ensiná-lo como controlar sua magia, suas asas, e a lutar.

Whan tivera seus pensamentos interrompidos bruscamente por uma ervilha que atingira bem no meio de sua testa.

Marck: 'Opa... Essa foi mais torta do que eu esperava... Desculpa!'

Kanon (se irritando depois de muito tempo): 'Da para pararem de atirar comida? Não vêem o desperdício que é isso!'

A sala toda se calou, baixando a cabeça.

Kanon (voltando a sentar as patas traseiras no chão): 'Assim está bem melhor.'

Todos voltaram a comer educadamente, exceto por Marck que preparava uma azeitona cuidadosamente na sua mini catapulta.

XxXxX

N/A:

Olá povinho! Desculpa por ter passado um tempão sem postar, mas eh q eu tive problemas com a revisão e depois com o q naum deixava eu postar... u.u Mas agora deu tudo certo! \o/

Espero q tenham gostado! As pessoas tão cada vez gostando mais do MArck, daki a poko eu vo matar o Shoran e fazer a história do Marck! Ahsiuhasiuhas Brincadeira! XD

Obrigada por terem lido! Obrigada a Miaka e a Diu! \o/

Beijos!


	8. Parte VIII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte VIII

Era uma noite muito chuvosa na mansão escondida da Elite dos Doze. Era tarde, todos dormiam tranqüilamente. Não tinha como ser mais perfeito para Koriny. Ela saiu de seu quarto de pés descalços para não fazer barulho, e correu sorrateiramente até a cozinha. Atrás da porta ela escolheu o molho de chaves que precisava e dirigiu-se para o porão da mansão.

Com uma das chaves abriu a velha porta com cuidado para não ranger muito alto, e fechou-a assim que passou. Desceu as escadas de madeira quase podre até o final, onde puxou uma corda curta que ligava uma lâmpada fraca.

Era um ambiente escuro, cheirando a mofo, com o piso feito em madeira que rangia a cada passo. Tinha móveis antigos por todos os lados e muita poeira. Koriny se dirigiu a uma das pilhas de móveis e a empurrou para outro canto, revelando um alçapão no chão. Com outra chave do molho ela o abriu. O cheiro de mofo, o ar parado há anos e a poeira que começara a se deslocar deixou seus olhos marejados, sentindo dificuldade de respirar.

Mesmo com tudo ela entrou no alçapão descendo por uma escada de ferro presa à parede. Depois de mais ou menos dez degraus, ela chegou ao chão de uma ampla sala escura. Era redonda e tinha várias tochas apagadas ao seu redor. Com um pouco de magia tudo ficou iluminado.

No chão de pedra da sala havia vários ideogramas chineses esculpidos, deixando apenas um espaço vazio bem ao centro da sala. Koriny observou aquele espaço por alguns minutos, mas nada acontecia. Olhou o relógio, contatando ser duas e dezessete da manhã. Pelos seus cálculos, faltavam três minutos.

Ela esperou os três minutos mais longos de sua vida até quando os ideogramas juntos ao centro começaram a tomar uma coloração avermelhada, se expandindo pouco a pouco até os que ficavam juntos as paredes. Logo em seguida a luz vermelha se tornou tão intensa que Koriny teve de cobrir os olhos.

Logo que a luz tornou-se suportável ela pode ver uma enorme cabeça de dragão acompanhada apenas das patas dianteiras. A silhueta era feita de fogo, e o calor logo dominou o lugar. Koriny rapidamente curvou-se em sinal de respeito.

Dragão: 'Então, conseguiu capturar o Li que prometeu?'

Koriny (ainda curvada): 'Não, mestre Ywhan. Kyle continua na minha cola e...'

Ywhan (interrompendo): 'Não quero mais desculpas, Harima! Te dei poderes em troca de liberdade! Já se passou um mês desde que estou aqui esperando! Já deveria ter queimado você até não sobrar mais nada além de pó há muito tempo!'

Koriny sentiu o bafo quente que saiu da boca do dragão como uma rajada de vento. Imaginou o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que na verdade haviam se passado mais de dezoito anos que ela estava o enrolando? Ele a mataria num piscar de olhos sem pestanejar.

Koriny: 'Mil perdões mestre. Kyle sabe o que se passa, por isso não sai da minha cola. Preciso do momento certo parar agir sem risco de falha. Tenha paciência. Garanto que em menos de um mês estará livre! O que vai ser um mês para um ser que tem a eternidade toda para se vingar?'

Ywhan: 'Pare de resmungar! Já devia ter matado esse Kyle há muito tempo! O que faz com o poder que te dei?'

Koriny: 'O poder que tenho não o atinge, mestre. Meus ataques passam por ele como se ele não tivesse matéria.'

Ywhan: 'Por que os Noriyuki causam problemas até quando estão quase extintos?'

Koriny permaneceu calada.

Ywhan: 'Irei te dar uma nova chance, Harima. Mas será a última! Terá quinze dias para me trazer Li, se não será você que vai morrer.'

Koriny: 'Sim, mestre. Prometo que não vou falhar.'

O grande fogaréu se expandiu muito em segundos sumindo em uma explosão quente e forte. Koriny parou apenas quando encontrou uma parede as suas costas. Apesar da leve dor que sentira, estava contente pois tinha conseguido garantir mais nove anos de vida. Em nove anos Shoran deveria procurá-la e ela o entregaria para Ywhan e finalmente efetuaria a cerimônia de sacrifício que lhe salvaria da morte.

* * *

Foi difícil suportar mais uma separação, mas era inevitável, eles teriam de suportar. Foi assim, tentando não pensar um no outro que o tempo passou e muitas coisas mudaram. Eles não deixaram de se amar, mas aprenderam a aproveitar a vida sem ficar se lamentando pela ausência do outro. A vida não é só amor, amor e amor.

Passaram-se alguns anos desde a última vez em que se viram, e agora Sakura e Shoran já tinham idade suficiente para serem considerados adultos. Ela entrara para a faculdade de Educação Física, e estava muito contente com o curso. Sua amiga Tomoyo conciliava as faculdades de moda e música, dificultando, mas não impossibilitando, os encontros com a melhor amiga.

Shoran continuava com seus treinos acima de todos os seus outros compromissos. Quando completara dezessete anos, foi aceito numa das mais conceituadas faculdades de Administração de Hong Kong. Fazia as aulas à noite e se dedicava ao treinamento com Marck o resto do dia.

Meiling não estava se dando muito bem com os estudos da faculdade de arquitetura, mas Shoran sempre a ajudava no que precisava. Apesar de não ser a primeira da turma, era bastante popular. Tinha muitos amigos, e a casa estava sempre cheia para a infelicidade de Shoran, que não tinha silêncio em seu quarto.

Marck: 'Um biscoito pelos seus pensamentos, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Nada de mais... Só estava pensando como em pouco tempo as coisas podem mudar tanto.'

Marck (oferecendo o pacote para que Shoran pegasse uma bolacha): 'É verdade... Mas mudanças são boas, na maioria das vezes.'

Shoran (se servindo): 'Na maioria das vezes...'

Marck (guardando os biscoitos restantes para mais tarde): 'Bom... Chega de filosofia, vamos para a ação!'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Qual vai ser o treino maluco de hoje?'

Marck (pegando as armas dos dois): 'Não teremos treino hoje, teremos uma prova.'

Shoran (recebendo sua espada que Marck lhe entregava): 'Uma prova?'

Marck (analisando se a corda de seu arco estava em boas qualidades): 'Exatamente. Estou treinando você há quatro anos já... Preciso saber realmente se você está sabendo aplicar o que aprende. Por isso hoje nós vamos lutar a sério, e no resto da semana estaremos de folga.'

Shoran: 'Por que folga? Não gosto de ficar parado...'

Marck (firmando sua espada na cintura): 'Não quero que você lute nesse tempo por que os pontos das suas feridas podem se abrir.'

Shoran: 'Mal começamos e você já está contando vitória é? Você disse uma vez que por mais ganha que uma luta se pareça, não devemos subestimar nosso oponente.'

Marck: 'Eu sou o mestre aqui Shoran, eu posso fazer isso, você não.'

Shoran: 'Sei sei... Então depois que você sair machucado também nós discutimos isso.'

Marck: 'Certo então. Vou te dar uma vantagem: prefere que a luta aconteça dentro ou fora do dojo?'

Shoran (já se retirando): 'Obviamente fora. Tem coisa melhor que árvores pra barrar algumas flechas?'

Marck apenas sorriu e o segue até os limites do terreno da mansão, ao fundo do dojo. Era um local mais reservado, e dificilmente seriam vistos por algum amigo curioso de Meiling. Posicionaram-se a uma distância bastante razoável.

A luta teve início quando uma primeira e grande flecha de energia foi lançada por Marck. Shoran imediatamente invocou o deus do trovão, na tentativa de desmaterializar a flecha. Quando o raio se aproximou da flecha, ela simplesmente se partiu em duas, mudando de rota e desviando do raio. Aquilo era novidade para Shoran, ele nunca tinha visto Marck duplicando-as. As flechas seguiram na direção dele rapidamente, o obrigando a desviar de última hora. Entretanto, quando pensou ter se livrado daquele primeiro empecilho, notou que as flechas haviam dado meia volta e o continuavam a perseguir.

Marck sorria enquanto controlava as flechas com as mãos. Parecia-lhe interessante a brincadeira de pega-pega.

Shoran pôs-se a correr, na direção do mestre. Se sofresse um ataque direto não teria como controlar as flechas e se defender ao mesmo tempo.

Shoran (invocando o ófuro): 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

Do interior do papel já não saia apenas um grande jato de fogo, uma enorme chama em forma de dragão era produzida. Tinha dentes e garras afiadas e asas enormes. Era tão quente que queimava coisas que nem tinha chegado a tocar.

A gigantesca criatura avançou em Marck, mergulhando do alto sobre ele. O fogo continuou sendo produzido, forçando contra o chão por mais alguns segundos, até que Shoran cessou o ataque e se certificou de que não havia mais nenhuma flecha o rondando.

A fumaça ainda dominava o local, impedindo Shoran de ver o resultado de seu ataque. Antes que algo pudesse ser visto, dezenas de flechas saíram do meio da fumaça na direção do chinês. Tratou de tentar desviar ao máximo de todas elas, mas era impossível. Foi atingido de raspão várias vezes por todo o corpo.

Ao fim do ataque Shoran tinha sua roupa toda rasgada e manchada de sangue. Quando pôde ver através da cortina de fumaça, viu que seu ataque tinha sido em vão. Marck estava apenas jogando a parte de cima de sua roupa fora, que aparentemente tinha sido a única coisa queimada.

Shoran o encarou ofegante. Ele tinha bloqueado seu dragão de fogo, deixando apenas sua camiseta queimar. Da próxima vez que usasse aquele ataque, ele não seria tão descuidado e bloquearia o ataque por completo. Decidiu partir para cima dele com a espada, correndo rapidamente com o máximo de energia que conseguia expandir. Marck prendeu o arco as costas, desembainhando sua espada a tempo de bloquear a investida de Shoran.

Pulos, socos e chutes faziam parte da coreografia violenta que os dois praticavam. Os ataques de Shoran ficavam cada vez mais rápidos, mas nunca o suficiente para transpor a defesa de Marck. Shoran não sabia mais o que fazer, seus ataques mágicos eram bloqueados, assim como os físicos. Precisaria vencer dele de um terceiro jeito, ainda desconhecido.

Conforme os ataques iam se tornando frenéticos, a velocidade caía assim como a precisão. Foi essa a hora que Marck escolheu contra atacar. Shoran tentou se defender ao mesmo tempo que pensava em uma saída, mas o mestre conhecia todas as suas fraquezas, e seus pontos fortes não eram tão fortes quanto o inglês.

Foi quando Marck tentou ataca-lo por cima com a espada e ele a bloqueou com a sua que as coisas pioraram. Marck a forçava na direção do discípulo enquanto ele fazia o inverso. Shoran tentava a todo custo empurrar a espada de Marck enquanto ele parecia não estar forçando, apenas suportando a força dele. No momento em que um sorriso cínico apareceu nos lábios de Marck que Shoran teve certeza que não teria mais chance alguma.

Uma forte energia azul rodeou a espada de Marck, e logo as mãos de Shoran tremiam por não ter mais força para impedir. Quando ele achava que tudo terminaria, sentiu a pressão sobre sua espada terminar repentinamente e uma lâmina cortar fundo seu ombro esquerdo.

Caiu no chão quase desacordado. Pensou no que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiu entender até ver ao lado de sua mão direita sua espada quebrada pela metade. A força de Marck tinha quebrado sua espada e ainda o atingido logo em seguida. Estava ferido e sem arma para lutar. Uma derrota um tanto humilhante para o grande ego do jovem.

Marck recolheu sua espada, guardando-a na bainha. Abaixou-se para ajudar Shoran a levantar mas o discípulo empurrou-lhe o braço, impedindo que lhe ajudasse. O chinês pôs-se a levantar sozinho, mas tinha dificuldade pela dor que sentia no braço.

Marck: 'Deixe de ser orgulhoso e me deixa te ajudar. Se ficar desse jeito toda vez que perder vai ser um problema.'

Shoran (já de pé): 'Não enche o saco Marck... Eu não pretendo mais perder pra você.'

Marck: 'Ah, sei... Quer virar deus também?'

Shoran ignorou e tratou de se recompor, para parecer que não havia nada de errado e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa com as duas metades de sua espada. Marck tratou de segui-lo, e, sem que ele visse, tomou-lhe a espada quebrada da mão.

Marck: 'Eu levo isso.'

Shoran caminhou até a sala sozinho, mas chegando ao sofá despencou como um galho podre de uma árvore. Já se sentia mal pela perda de sangue, e todo seu corpo estava dolorido. Assim que chegaram na sala foram vistos por Meiling e mais duas amigas, que correram desesperadas até o sofá em que ele se encontrava.

Meiling: 'Ai meu deus, Shoran! Por que você sempre se machuca desse jeito! Quantas vezes eu disse pra não levar tudo isso tão a sério?'

Shoran: 'Eu to legal, Meiling... Nada pelo que eu já não tenha passado.'

Meiling: 'Você está todo ensangüentado e diz que está legal? Sem condições de eu acreditar nisso... Vou chamar sua mãe.'

Meiling saiu correndo em disparada pela casa até o quarto da tia. As duas amigas ficaram por ali mesmo impressionadas com o que tinha acontecido. Mas também não deixaram de sentir suas bochechas ficarem quentes ao verem Marck e Shoran vestindo apenas calças.

O mestre ficou cuidando de Shoran como podia. Enfaixou o corte maior para parar de sangrar e buscou água oxigenada para limpar os outros ferimentos.

Shoran: 'Não precisa fazer isso...'

Marck (limpando com um algodão): 'Você sabe que precisa, então não discute.'

Enquanto Marck higienizava os cortes com algodão, as duas amigas de Meiling faziam caras e bocas acompanhadas de vários 'ai' e 'ui', impressionadas com o fato de Shaoran nem chiar.

Yelan chegou logo em seguida dizendo que o doutor Nagawa já estava a caminho.

Yelan (séria): 'Daqui a pouco não vou mais deixar vocês treinarem com armas que cortem.'

Shoran (bravo): 'Acho que essa vai ser a solução já que Marck QUEBROU minha espada.'

Marck: 'Ei! Não fiz de propósito, OK?'

Shoran: 'Você sabia que eu ia perder mais cedo ou mais tarde, não precisava humilhar! Eu tinha essa espada há uns dez anos!'

Marck (limpando um machucado sem a mesma delicadeza de antes): 'Já estava na hora de trocar mesmo, então.'

Shoran: 'Ai! Quer parar de enfiar esse algodão na minha carne?'

Meiling: 'Vocês só sabem brigar? Não dá pra se entender de vez em quando, não?'

Os dois (ao mesmo tempo): 'Não!'

Logo uma das empregadas veio anunciar a entrada do médico. Rapidamente ele cruzou a sala até o sofá.

Nagawa: 'Pelo visto você não aprende, não é Sr. Li?'

Shoran não respondeu. O médico retirou as faixas que Marck havia posto e limpou bem o ferimento. As garotas se retiraram da sala pois não agüentariam ver a pele dele ser costurada.

Com uma leve anestesia aplicada e um pano branco por cima, o doutor fechou a ferida de Shoran com facilidade. Depois enfaixou o ombro para Shoran não ficar o movimentando demais.

Em seguida o médico lhe deu algumas recomendações rotineiras e foi embora, acompanhado por Yelan e pelas duas amigas de Meiling que também já estavam de saída.

Marck: 'Vou tomar um banho, vê se você consegue acalma-lo, Meiling.'

Meiling: 'Pode deixar.'

Assim que Marck foi embora Shoran se levantou do sofá, pegando sua espada quebrada. Meiling o auxiliou rapidamente.

Shoran: 'Posso ir sozinho para o meu quarto, não se incomode, Meiling.'

Meiling: 'Você sempre me ajuda quando eu estou com alguma dificuldade, Shoran. Agora é minha vez, deixe-me te ajudar.'

Shoran calou-se, aceitando a ajuda da prima.

Meiling (enquanto subiam as escadas): 'Você não acha que vai longe demais nesses treinos com Marck?'

Shoran: 'Não Meiling... E nós nem levamos tão a sério assim. Se Marck tivesse lutado sério comigo eu não estaria com esse corte, eu estaria sem braço.'

Meiling: 'Ai, Shoran! Não diga isso! Eu e sua mãe já falamos sobre isso uma vez... Nós achamos que esse sua ambição de entrar para a elite pode não ser algo muito bom... Pense.. Se você falhar, tem grandes chances de morrer. Se vencer, o que terá como objetivo depois? O que você vai ter ganhado com todos esses machucados?'

Shoran (rindo): 'Um monte de cicatrizes.'

Meiling: 'Estou falando sério, Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Meiling... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como é ruim viver sem ter pais... Eu não conheci meu pai, mas mesmo assim sei que ele foi alguém muito especial. Ele queria vencer aquela mulher a todo custo, tanto é que perdeu a vida por isso. Se ele fez isso era por que tinha uma razão muito forte por trás. Então, eu também quero a todo custo terminar o que meu pai não conseguiu, nem que custe minha vida também.'

Meiling: 'Eu sei que é difícil, Shoran... Mas você não pode viver pensando no passado! Você tem uma vida agora, diferente da de seu pai. Tem pessoas que te amam muito e não querem te perder! Nunca parou pra pensar que você está sendo egoísta não pensando no que os outros sentem por você?'

Shoran (se afastando da prima, continuando o caminho sozinho): 'Já pensei nisso sim, mas eu não me importo! Esse é meu objetivo há muito tempo e não vai ser você, nem Sakura, nem uma porcaria de espada quebrada que vai me impedir de fazer o que eu quero!' Ao dizer isso Shoran atirou as duas partes da espada no chão com raiva.

Meiling ficou assustada, sem reação imediata. Apenas observou o primo de distanciar, e logo em seguida viu as duas metades da espada se desmaterializando, virando cacos da antiga esfera negra. A garota recolheu-os rapidamente, e correu em direção ao escritório da tia.

Meiling (batendo a porta): 'Posso entrar, tia?'

Yelan: 'Claro.'

Meiling (mostrando os cacos da esfera de Shoran): 'Aqui está o que sobrou da espada de Shoran...'

Yelan (indicando uma pequena caixinha, parecida com um porta jóias): 'Coloque aqui antes que se machuque.'

Meiling obedeceu e logo se sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa da tia.

Yelan: 'O que aconteceu?'

Meiling (cabisbaixa): 'Shoran disse que não se importa com o que as pessoas sentem por ele, que ele iria fazer o que fosse preciso pra vencer.'

Yelan: 'E você ficou magoada com isso, certo?'

Meiling (começando a chorar): 'Mas é claro, tia Yelan! Shoran é meu melhor amigo, é meu primo, praticamente meu irmão! Sou uma das pessoas que mais se importa com ele, e ele diz na minha cara que não está nem aí pra isso! Como você queria que eu ficasse?'

Yelan: 'Ah, Meiling... Shoran é assim, você sabe disso até melhor que eu. Sabe que ele se importa sim, e muito. Só quer ficar parecendo que é forte, que não precisa dos outros pra viver e tudo mais. A verdade é que ele é muito mimado, só isso.'

Meiling: 'Dizendo isso parece que ele não é seu filho...'

Yelan: 'Shoran é mimado e eu sei muito bem disso. Mas isso não significa que a culpa seja minha. Ele já nasceu com tudo que poderia desejar na vida, herdeiro de todo o patrimônio do clã, paparicado pela família toda, com quatro irmãs doidas por ele, mais uma prima que o cuida desde bebê, como você queria que ele ficasse? Sem contar que como ele já tem tudo que poderia querer, ele precisava de um objetivo pra dar um sentido na vida dele. O que ele escolheu foi um não muito bom, mas de acordo com o temperamento dele.'

Meiling (triste): 'É... Eu sei...'

Yelan: 'Nós não vamos poder tirar isso da cabeça dele, mas é óbvio que ele se importa com o que sentimos por ele, só não diz isso.'

Meiling: 'Tenho medo de perder ele, tia...'

Yelan: 'Eu também, Meiling... Não queria perder mais uma pessoa importante pra mim, mas também não vou impedi-lo.'

* * *

Shoran estava irritado, seu braço doía e ainda não poderia descarregar a raiva nos treinos pois não treinaria até se curar. Se atirou na cama mas logo se arrependeu pois seu braço dera uma fisgada. Segurou o ombro na tentativa de parar a dor, mas sem sucesso. Aos poucos foi aliviando, até cair no sono.

Havia tempos que não sonhava, mas assim que pegou no sono pôde ver as imagens em sua cabeça claramente. Para variar ele lutava contra monstros estranhos. Havia centenas deles. Ele os derrotava freneticamente até quando viu ao longe um garotinho desacordado, prestes a ser morto pelas criaturas. A criança não tinha mais que dez anos.

Shoran lutou bravamente até alcançar a criança e levá-la para um local seguro. Venceu os monstros restantes e voltou para cuidar do menino. Levantou-lhe a cabeça e pôs-se a chamar por ele. Alguns instantes mais tarde o garoto abriu os olhos, olhos verdes como a mata, verdes como uma esmeralda, verdes como os de Sakura...

Sakura (pulando da cama): 'Eu to atrasada!'

A garota corre até o guarda roupa para pega uma roupa quando vê Kero jogando videogame.

Sakura: 'Kero? Jogando videogame a essa hora?'

Kero (sem tirar os olhos da tela): 'Mas são cinco da tarde, Sakura...'

Sakura (confusa): 'Ahn...?'

A jovem olhou para seu relógio e constatou que de fato eram cinco da tarde.

Sakura (mais confusa): 'Mas... Mas... Eu estava dormindo e...'

Kero: 'Você disse que ia estudar, pegou um livro, deitou na cama e apagou. Não se lembra?'

Sakura (sentando na cama): 'Lembro sim... Que coisa mais estranha...'

Kero joga por mais alguns instantes, mas acaba perdendo e desligando o aparelho.

Kero: 'O que tem de tão estranho? Eu sempre soube que você tinha um parafuso a menos, isso não é novidade...'

Sakura: 'Não é isso... É um sonho que eu tive..'

Kero (se empolgando): 'Oba! Sonho estranho é sinal de ação! Faz tempo que não fazemos nada.'

Sakura: 'Não é esse tipo de sonho... Eu apenas sonhei que estava lutando contra um monte de monstros feios, e de repente vi um garotinho desacordado sendo atacado. O salvei mas...'

Kero: 'Mas?'

Sakura: 'Ele era igual ao Shoran, Kero! Quer dizer... Não exatamente igual... Devia ter uns dez anos... Não era ele, isso eu sei, mas se parecia muito com ele. Os olhos eram exatamente iguais os cabelos bagunçados também!'

Kero pareceu levemente espantado com o sonho, mas logo mudou a cara para uma de desapontamento.

Kero: 'Pronto... Outra crise de saudades... Você não se cansa disso não?'

Sakura: 'Não é uma crise, Kero... Foi um sonho! Você disse que eu sempre deve levar meus sonhos a sério, e é isso que eu faço.'

Kero: 'E o que você acha que esse sonho quer te dizer?'

Sakura: 'Não sei! Eu esperava que você me dissesse isso.'

Kero: 'Sakura, olhe pra mim: tenho cara de cartomante ou de cigano?'

Sakura: 'Kero! Pense um pouco, sei que você pode interpretar esse sonho bobo.'

Kero: 'Saudade Sakura, saudade! Aposto como você já teve a impressão de ver o moleque na rua várias vezes e depois viu que era outra pessoa.'

Sakura (desanimando): 'Isso é... Mas por que eu o veria como uma criança? E eu tenho certeza que aquela criança não era ele, e sim alguém parecido com ele!'

Kero: 'Esquece isso, Sakura... Não tem significado nenhum, a não ser...'

Sakura: 'A não ser..?'

Kero: '... que o moleque esteja esperando um filho.'

Sakura gelou. Ficou alguns segundos sem reação mas logo reagiu.

Sakura (dando voltas no quarto): 'Não! Não, não... Isso não pode. Ele não seria capaz disso. Não pode mesmo! Ele não faria uma besteira dessas, não faria!' Ela repetia aquelas palavras como se tentasse se convencer de que elas eram verdadeiras.

Kero: 'Lembre-se que ele já te decepcionou uma vez...'

Sakura (ela sentia seus olhos marejando): 'Mas não! Ele não faria isso outra vez! Ele gosta de mim como eu gosto dele e está esperando por mim! Ele prometeu que não ia acontecer de novo, prometeu de verdade!'

Kero: 'Prometeu também que a primeira vez não iria acontecer e aconteceu.'

Sakura (já chorando): 'Mas aquilo foi só um beijo! Um filho é algo muito pior, ele não seria tão idiota! ... Ou seria?'

Kero (se arrependendo): 'Não devia ter aberto essa boca grande... Te fiz chorar, sou um idiota mesmo.'

Sakura (correndo para pegar o telefone sem fio): 'Vou ligar pra ele agora mesmo.'

* * *

A criança misteriosa ficou olhando em seus olhos e vice-versa por alguns instantes até que Shoran foi acordado pelo barulho do telefone de seu quarto.

Shoran (sonolento): 'Alô?'

Empregada: 'Sakura Kinomoto deseja falar, passo a ligação?'

Shoran (surpreso se levantando rapidamente): 'Sim, sim... Pode passar.'

Sakura: 'Alô, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Nossa, Sakura... Você me pegou de surpresa. Não esperava...'

Sakura (se desesperando): 'Por quê? Aconteceu algo que eu não possa saber?'

Shoran: 'Se acalma, Sakura... Por que está tão nervosa?'

Sakura: 'Não foge do assunto, aconteceu ou não?'

Shoran: 'Não, Sakura! Nada! Alguns acidentes, mas isso passa...'

Sakura: 'Acidentes? Que tipo de acidentes?'

Shoran (não entendendo o desespero da namorada): 'Acidentes oras! Marck cortou meu braço hoje mais cedo e eu to meio que de cama, só isso que aconteceu! Agora me explica por que esse alvoroço todo.'

Sakura (preocupando-se): 'Mas, ele deveria treinar você e não machucá-lo!'

Shoran (expirando): 'Já tomei esse sermão de Meiling, minha mãe e do médico, você não vai começar, vai?'

Sakura: 'Não estou dando sermão, só estou preocupada com você!'

Shoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu sei me cuidar, Sakura, não se preocupe. Não é como se nunca tivesse me ferido antes...'

Sakura (acalmando-se um pouco): 'Eu sei, mas isso não é motivo para eu deixar de me preocupar.'

Shoran (mudando de assunto): 'Não adianta discutirmos isso, agora vai me contar por que me ligou desesperada para saber se aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Ah, não foi nada... É que eu tive um sonho estranho faz pouco, que o Kero interpretou de um jeito mais estranho ainda que me deixou preocupada.'

Shoran (estranhando): 'Sonho estranho? Que tipo de sonho?'

Sakura: 'Ah... Eu estou lutando contra uns monstros quando...'

Shoran (interrompendo): '.. Vê uma criança sendo atacada por um deles?'

Sakura (sem reação): 'Como... você sabe?'

Shoran: 'Estava dormindo também, sonhei a mesma coisa.'

Shoran escutou Kero gritando do outro lado da linha pedindo explicações, obrigando Sakura a contar a ele.

Sakura: 'Mas Shoran... Aquele garotinho não era você, não é mesmo?'

Shoran: 'Óbvio que não, Sakura! Desde quando tenho olhos verdes como aqueles?'

Sakura: 'Como assim, "olhos verdes"? A criança que eu vi tinha olhos castanhos e era muito parecida com você.'

Shoran: 'Mas no meu sonho ela tinha olhos que nem os seus. Você foi a primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça quando vi.'

Sakura: 'Então não estou entendendo mais nada...'

Shoran (tentando tranquilizá-la): 'Não se preocupe... Tudo vai ficar bem.'

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio antes do rapaz retomar a palavra.

Shoran: 'Acho melhor desligarmos, não quero que tenha problemas com seu pai por causa da conta...'

Sakura (desanimada): 'Tem razão...'

Shoran: 'Já que vou ter que ficar algum tempo sem treinar, vou procurar alguma coisa sobre sonhos na biblioteca aqui de casa e te ligo se encontrar algo, está bem?'

Sakura (um pouco mais tranqüila): 'Certo. Se cuida, viu? Amo você!'

Shoran: 'Também amo você... Beijos!'

Sakura (desligando o telefone em seguida): 'Beijos...'

Shoran desligou o telefone e voltou a deitar, fincando a pensar no sonho que tiveram. A base de ambos era a mesma, mas por que o garoto tinha olhos verdes no sonho dele e olhos castanhos no sonho dela? Poderia perguntar para Marck ou para sua mãe, mas não naquele momento. Ficaria até o jantar no quarto, depois iria para a faculdade e só pensaria nisso na manhã seguinte quando estivesse mais calmo.

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e procurou dormir. Logo que estava pegando no sono, alguém bateu a porta e já foi entrando sem esperar uma resposta.

Marck (sorridente): 'Olá!'

Shoran (depois de soltar um palavrão entre os dentes): 'Que é?'

Marck: 'Nada... Só dizer oi.'

Shoran: 'Não acredito que você me acordou por isso! Acho que você com problemas sérios, Marck!'

Marck (sentando na beirada da cama): 'Ah é? Que problema?'

Shoran: 'Falta de mulher. Você fica enchendo o saco sempre que acontece.'

Marck: 'Até parece que sou eu que tenho esse problema. Quem é o virgem aqui?'

Shoran simplesmente atira o travesseiro em cima de Marck, que atira de volta.

Shoran (deitando de costas pra ele): 'Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Marck...'

Marck (levantando): 'Tá legal...'

O mestre sai e fecha a porta, mas abre a porta novamente logo em seguida.

Marck: 'A propósito... Sua mãe quer te ver lá no dojo.'

Shoran o olhou com um olhar fuzilante. O inglês fechou a porta rindo e foi para o dojo. O mais novo respirou fundo e se levantou preguiçosamente da cama. O que estaria sua mãe querendo com ele? Ele atravessou lentamente a casa e chegou ao seu destino onde sua mãe, Wei e Marck o aguardavam.

Marck: 'Parabéns, se ela estivesse morrendo você teria chegado a tempo de ver o corpo.'

Shoran: 'Cala a boca...'

Yelan (sentada sobre os joelhos no tatame): 'Se já terminaram, eu gostaria de começar.'

Os dois se calaram e se sentam a frente dos mais velhos.

Yelan: 'Sei que não vai ser muito útil agora, mas assim que se recuperar vai ser muito.'

Ambos ficam calados procurando entender o que ela queria dizer. Wei alcançou para Yelan uma esfera negra presa por cordas vermelhas muito parecida com a de sua antiga espada.

Shoran: 'Isso é...'

Yelan: 'Isso é a espada de seu pai, Shoran.'

Yelan pode ver os olhos de Shoran brilharem de emoção.

Yelan (entregando): 'Pode pegar, ela é sua agora.'

Shoran segurou a esfera com cuidado ainda analisando. Ela era um pouco mais pesada que sua primeira espada, e ao levantá-la pelas cordas, ele percebeu que seu interior estava mudando de cor. Era como se uma gelatina multicolorida começasse a surgir de dentro do objeto e ficasse em movimento.

Yelan: 'Essa espada foi de seu pai, de seu avô, bisavô e assim por diante desde quando o clã existe. Ela foi construída para só um Li legitimo poder usá-la. Essa mudança de cor prova que você pode utilizá-la.'

Wei: 'E ela é mais poderosa que a antiga, o que conseqüentemente lhe deixará mais forte também.'

Shoran: 'Então... Quer dizer que o Marck quebrou minha espada de propósito?'

Yelan: 'Na verdade não. Eu não pretendia te passar essa espada tão cedo, mas acabou tendo que ser necessário.'

Marck: 'Me desculpe senhora, mas acho que me empolguei no nosso treinamento e acabei fazendo o que não devia.'

Shoran: 'A verdade é que ele é burro de mais pra controlar a própria força.'

Marck: 'Pelo menos eu tenho força.'

Yelan (se levantando): 'Pelo visto Shoran já está muito bem. Em perfeitas condições para estudar o dia todo durante as próximas semanas.'

Shoran (segurando o braço): 'Não! Não estou tão bem assim...'

Yelan: 'Então também não vai poder treinar, é uma pena mas vai ficar de cama.'

Marck (sussurrando): 'Bem feito...'

Shoran: 'Cala a boca, Marck!'

Yelan: 'Marck também não parece bem para sair a noite, vai ficar em casa.'

Marck: 'Ei! A senhora não manda em mim!'

Yelan (saindo): 'Mando sim. Mesmo que indiretamente, você trabalha pra mim. Vai ficar em casa, ou se quiser pode ir, mas leve suas malas junto.'

Wei (depois que Yelan se retirou): 'Ela está bastante brava por ter que lhe dar a espada de Shang agora, Shoran. Acho que deveriam cumprir o que foi dito sem questionamentos.'

Shoran: 'Até você Wei?'

Wei (saindo): 'Se precisarem de mim, estarei em meu quarto.'

Os dois observaram Wei se distanciar, e depois se fitaram.

Shoran (lembrando): 'Desde quando você sai a noite?'

Marck (deitando no tatame): 'E te interessa?'

Shoran: 'Interessa sim!'

Marck (revirando os olhos): 'Desde que entrou pra faculdade.'

Shoran: 'E pra onde o pervertido vai?'

Marck: 'Por que quer saber?'

Shoran: 'Pra saber o que você anda aprontando.'

Marck: 'Eu não apronto nada, sou um cara responsável.'

Shoran: 'Quero ver o dia que vai aparecer um Marck Júnior aqui... Aí veremos quão responsável você é.'

Marck (sentando): 'Droga, Shoran! Marck Júnior? Pegou pesado nessa... O dia que eu tiver filhos, a mãe deles será da minha terra. Uma loira de olhos claros e boca carnuda de preferência.'

Shoran: 'Está desprezando as mulheres daqui?'

Marck: 'De maneira nenhuma! Elas são muito boas também. Mas quero um filho que seja a minha cara, não de olhos puxados.'

Shoran: 'E você acha que você tem mais a ver com uma loira de olhos claros? Você é moreno, e seus olhos são pretos!'

Marck: 'Azuis escuros.'

Shoran: 'Quase pretos.'

O silêncio reinou com o fim do assunto, até os dois deitarem no tatame ao mesmo tempo, finalmente pensando nas conseqüências do sermão de Yelan.

Marck: 'Estamos ferrados.'

Shoran: 'Totalmente...'

Marck (sentando de novo): 'Podíamos fugir de casa!'

Shoran: 'Não seja idiota...'

Marck (deitando de novo): 'É... Não foi uma boa idéia...'

Shoran: 'O que vou fazer esse tempo todo? Meus músculos vão atrofiar...'

Marck (levantando): 'Deixa de ser exagerado! Não sei o que vamos fazer, mas eu estou com fome... Vou ver se compraram mais bolachas recheadas... Quer vir?'

Shoran: 'Não...'

Marck saiu do dojo deixando Shoran deitado no chão, mirando o teto. Se sentiu realmente sozinho. O grande dojo estava vazio, e extremamente silencioso até ouvir-se um alto ronco de fome.

Shoran (levantando rapidamente): 'Espera! Vou com você!'

* * *

Sakura tinha acabado de fazer um ponto na equipe adversária quando a professora apitou, anunciando o termino da aula. Ela pegou suas coisas e logo chegou ao vestiário onde se trocou. Estava saindo do banheiro com a mochila tira-colo quando encontrou na porta do vestiário quem menos esperava.

Sakura (abraçando a amiga): 'Tomoyo! O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na aula?'

Tomoyo: 'Felizmente inventaram de fazer uma revisão geral nos encanamentos dos prédios, as aulas foram suspensas hoje e amanhã!'

Sakura: 'Mas você ainda tem as aulas de música daqui, não é?'

Tomoyo: 'Tenho sim, mas é só a tarde, então estou feliz!'

Sakura (sentando em um banco): 'Mas aí me conta... O que tem feito de bom? Não me ligou essa semana!'

Tomoyo: 'Eu estava toda atrapalhada com uns trabalhos... Não fiz nada de útil. E faz maior tempão que o Eriol não liga...'

Sakura: 'Falando em ligar, eu liguei pro Shoran esses dias...'

Tomoyo: 'Sério? E o que ele disse?'

Sakura: 'Nada de mais... É que eu e ele tivemos um sonho muito parecido que tem algum significado que ele ficou de procurar, mais nada. Depois disso eu não tive mais o sonho e ele provavelmente também não tenha tido.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas como era o sonho?'

Sakura: 'Sonhamos com uma criança sendo atacada por umas criaturas, e nós tínhamos que salvá-la... E quando chegamos perto dela, vimos que era um garoto, cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos verdes no sonho dele e castanhos no meu.'

Tomoyo: 'Parecia o Shoran só que mais novo?'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo! O Kero começou a falar de filho dele, aí eu fiquei preocupada e por isso liguei.'

Tomoyo: 'Entendi... Mas no fim das contas, chegaram a uma conclusão?'

Sakura: 'Bom... Shoran disse que quando viu a criança abrir os olhos no sonho dele, se lembrou de mim, e disse que os olhos do garotinho eram iguais aos meus. Então...'

Tomoyo (ficando radiante): 'Só podia ser um filho de vocês dois!'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Ai Tomoyo! Acalma-se... Não tem como! A gente está longe faz um tempão, não tem por que pensar nisso.'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei por que não pensar, dona Sakura! Eu sei muito bem que você anda arranjando uns bicos por aí e já deve ter juntado um dinheiro legal. E sei também que você estava planejando matar a saudade nessas férias de verão!'

Sakura: 'É, é... Eu sei! Mas... agora já eu nem sei mais. Bem que ele podia vir pra cá né?'

Tomoyo: 'Você sabe melhor que ninguém que ele não é do tipo que fica tirando férias.'

Sakura: 'Eu estava mesmo decidida a ir, mas agora que falta pouco para as férias eu não sei mais. Acha que devo?'

Tomoyo: 'Mas é claro! Aproveita essa chance! Imagina só, você vai pra China e eu pra Inglaterra, aí a gente volta um pouco antes do fim das férias e você passa alguns dias lá em casa pra gente conversar até não ter mais o que falar!'

Sakura: 'Certo, certo! Então eu vou dar um jeito de ir e vou pra tua casa também! Ainda temos quase um mês todo de aulas ainda, estamos meio adiantadas...'

Tomoyo (olhando relógio): 'Adiantadas nada, está é atrasada! A sua próxima aula já começou!'

Sakura (levantando): 'Ah é verdade! Até depois Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (acenando): 'Te encontro na saída!'

* * *

Marck acordou e se espreguiçou demoradamente na cama. O sol estava nascendo e ele sabia que não precisava levantar, mas o despertador o havia acordado por que ele tinha esquecido de desprogramá-lo. Irritou-se com ele e pensou em quebrá-lo no primeiro momento, mas depois se lembrou que precisaria dele mais tarde e o deixou em paz. Ele dormiria de novo se sua barriga não tivesse roncado forte.

Desceu até a cozinha vestindo seu melhor pijama de bolinhas, e encontrou a mesa sendo arrumada pela empregada para o café dele e de Shoran. Agora que ficariam sem treinar não precisariam acordar tão cedo. Mas pelo o que ele via Shoran já havia levantado e tomado seu café. Ele sentou na mesa e pensou no que Shoran estaria fazendo. Decidiu colocar a comida em um pratinho e ir procurar por ele.

No quarto ele não estava, nem na sacada, nem no pátio. Com Meiling ele não estaria por que a garota ainda dormia provavelmente, e a sala estava vazia. Decidiu procurá-lo no escritório da mãe, mas o encontrou antes de chegar lá.

Ele estava na biblioteca, sentado na mesa atrás de uma enorme pilha de livros como um CDF que ele bem sabia que ele era.

Marck (de boca cheia): 'O que está fazendo?'

Shoran (folheando um dos livros): 'Pesquisando uma coisa. E você? Por que levantou?'

Marck: 'Por que estava com fome! O que está pesquisando?'

Shoran: 'O significado de um sonho... Se quiser ajudar pode pegar a escada e achar qualquer livro sobre sonhos que encontrar.'

Marck (sentando numa das grandes e confortáveis poltronas reclináveis): 'Não, não, obrigada. Estou bem aqui.'

Shoran (fuzilando com os olhos): 'Como você é inútil! E sabia que não se pode comer numa biblioteca? Vai trazer traças.'

Marck: 'Não estou fazendo sujeira.'

Shoran: 'Não vai demorar muito pra fazer.'

Marck (mudando de assunto): 'E seu braço?'

Shoran: 'Está aqui, oras..'

Marck: 'Mas está doendo?'

Shoran: 'Não.'

Marck: 'Mentiroso.'

Shoran (finalmente olhando pra ele, reparando imediatamente na quantidade de farelos que havia ao redor da boca dele): 'Por que eu mentiria uma besteira dessas?'

Marck: 'Por que você é a pessoa mais orgulhosa que eu conheço.'

Shoran: 'E o que te faz pensar que ainda dói?'

Marck: 'É só parar para observar você uns instantes. Você evita ao máximo mexer com o ombro esquerdo, e eu já tive ferimentos como esse, sei como dói, ainda mais no dia seguinte.'

Shoran (começando a folhear o livro com a mão esquerda) : 'Você que é um fresco.'

Marck: 'Talvez eu seja, mas que seu braço está doendo eu sei que está.'

Shoran (se irritando): 'Tá legal, ele está doendo sim! O que você ganhou com isso? Nada! Agora pode me deixar em paz pra eu continuar procurando o que preciso?'

Marck (levantando): 'OK... Precisava mesmo levar esse prato de volta pra cozinha...'

Marck foi embora e Shoran continuou pesquisando. Assim que o mestre bateu a porta Shoran parou de folhar o livro e se esticou para trás com a mão sobre o ferimento. Estava doendo bastante mesmo, mas ele não tinha nada que ver com isso. Deu um longo suspiro e olhou de canto para o livro logo depois que o vento fez algumas páginas avançarem. Pode ler rapidamente as letras em negrito: 'Sonhos Simultâneos'.

* * *

N/A:

Oláááá! Consegui postar no dia certo esse mês! o/ Vivaaaaaa! o Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo cap saberemos o q os sonhos significam, novas brigas e treinamentos bizarros para a felicidade geral da nação! XD

Queria informar que no meu sitezinhu que ninguém entra (www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net), eu sempre coloco uma prévia do cap seguinte que ainda não foi postado... Nada muito especial, mas é pros curiosos .

Obrigado a todos que vêm acompanhando!

Ah! E outro dia eu estava pensando... "Se eu continuar acelerando a história do jeito que estou, ela vai terminar rápido de mais!" Mas tudo bem, não pretendo enrolar d+ nem partir pros finalmentes... Digamos que... Estamos chegando na metade.

É isso! Beijos a todos e muito obrigado outra vez!

Tks à Stella e à Diu! o/


	9. Parte IX

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte IX

Shoran tinha encontrado o que precisava, e agora só precisaria ligar para Sakura e contar suas descobertas. O livro dizia que quando duas pessoas sonhavam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, havia uma grande chance de ser algo relacionado com vidas passadas. Ainda mais se as duas pessoas tinham poderes mágicos, aí a chance era maior delas terem voltado a se conhecer.

O jovem se sentiu até mesmo um pouco aliviado. Agora sabia que aquela criança do sonho não seria seu filho nem filho de Sakura. Ou melhor, poderia até ter sido, mas não naquela vida. Não que ele não quisesse ter um filho com Sakura, mas eles realmente não estavam numa hora boa para aquilo, talvez mais tarde, depois que se formassem e ele parasse de treinar feito louco.

Contente, Shoran voltou para o quarto, onde voltou a deitar na cama agora já arrumada. Observou a esfera negra sobre sua mesa por alguns minutos. Estava louco para treinar com a espada do pai, e era isso que ele iria fazer.

Pegou a esfera e observou mudar de cor. Concentrou-se alguns segundos e a espada surgiu sobre sua mão. Era mais comprida que sua antiga, mas não era muito mais pesada. Percebeu que precisava de um pouco mais magia para manter aquela espada do que a antiga, mas nada absurdo. Seu punho era mais trabalhado, mas a esfera negra que tinha na sua antiga espada também se encontrava ali.

Com cuidado ele retirou a bainha preta, e a lâmina esguia e brilhante apareceu. Por alguns instantes Shoran observou seu reflexo, mas depois baixou os olhos para o kanji cravado na base da lâmina. Era o símbolo do sobrenome Li que ele conhecia muito bem. Levantou-se rapidamente, empurrou a cama para o lado sem se importar com a dor no braço, e começou a testar a nova arma.

Começou a fazer alguns movimentos, e conforme ia se empolgando iam ficando mais rápidos. Foi quando sentiu a dor no braço esquerdo passar de apenas incomoda para quase insuportável. Largou a arma no chão e apertou o ombro com a mão direita. Assim que se controlou viu sua mão manchada de sangue, o que o fez olhar para o espalho na porta de seu armário. Viu que sua camiseta estava com uma grande mancha vermelha. Ele a tirou rápido e fez o mesmo com as faixas que protegiam a ferida. Foi para o banheiro e limpou um pouco do sangue das mãos e do braço. Pegou umas faixas limpas que usava nas mãos de vez em quando e enrolou fortemente sobre o machucado. Depois juntou a camiseta e a faixa manchadas e deixou no banheiro. Guardou a espada como se não tivesse mexido nela. Empurrou a cama para o lugar com certa dificuldade, e logo em seguida saiu do quarto.

Foi direto até o quarto em frente, o de Meiling. A prima já deveria estar acordada àquela hora. Ele bateu duas vezes na porta e perguntou rápido se podia entrar. Escutou um 'já vai' e esperou que a porta fosse aberta. A prima abriu a porta e logo se assustou o puxando para dentro do quarto.

Meiling (vendo a nova mancha que já havia se formado na faixa): 'Ai meu deus, Shoran! O que aconteceu?'

Shoran entrou no quarto e reparou duas coisas. A primeira era a grande quantidade de cds espalhados pela cama, a segunda era que Marck estava sentado na cama mexendo nos cds.

Shoran: 'O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?'

Meiling: 'Ele veio me pedir uns cds emprestados antes que eu fosse pra aula, Shoran! E isso não é o importante agora, como foi que você fez esse machucado?'

Shoran (ignorando): 'Por que está com essa camisolinha na frente dele? Devia ter se vestido!'

Meiling: 'Shoran! Larga de ser chato, vai? Agora me deixa ver isso...'

Meiling tirou as faixas e fez cara feia.

Meiling: 'Marck, pega o telefone e liga pro doutor Nagawa vir. Ele vai ter que fazer esses pontos de novo!'

Shoran: 'Não chama ele não! Se minha mãe descobre, eu fico mais ralado do que eu já estou!'

Meiling: 'Sinto muito, Shoran! Se ele não vier isso aqui vai ficar bem feio.'

Shoran: 'Faz você mesma os pontos, Meiling!'

Meiling: 'Você está louco, Shoran? Nunca que eu faria uma coisa dessas!'

Shoran olhou instintivamente para Marck.

Marck: 'Não me olhe com essa cara que eu não sei nem colocar band-aid!'

Shoran: 'Meiling... Faz isso por mim! Por favor! Se minha mãe descobrir ela vai suspender o treinamento por mais um bom tempo e é capaz de me tirar a espada de meu pai!'

Meiling (sem saber o que fazer): 'Ai meu deus, Shoran! Eu não sou enfermeira nem nada!'

Shoran: 'Você sempre cuidou de mim, e já viu como se faz!'

Meiling: 'Não mesmo! Escuta Shoran, daqui a pouco eu já tenho que sair e ir pra aula!'

Shoran: 'Até agora você não estava com pressa!'

Meiling: 'Não vou fazer esses pontos, Shoran! Nem que você chore! O que eu posso fazer é um curativo e você que fique parado!'

Shoran: 'Está bem...'

Meiling pegou no banheiro uma pequena caixa de primeiros socorros e pôs-se a limpar o ferimento.

Meiling (limpando o corte): 'Como que você conseguiu abrir isso?'

Marck: 'Fazendo besteira pra variar!'

Shoran: 'Não enche, Marck... Eu só estava...'

Meiling: 'Fazendo o que?'

Shoran: 'Guardando os livros na estante.'

Marck (rindo): 'Ultimamente a única coisa que tem feito é mentir, não é Shoran?'

Shoran (se voltando para Marck): 'É verdade!'

Meiling: 'Fique parado, Shoran... E todo mundo sabe que não foi assim que aconteceu. A gente não vai contar pra sua mãe, fica calmo.'

Shoran (cabisbaixo): 'Vocês sabem que eu não agüento ficar parado muito tempo... E minha espada nova estava lá no meu quarto, pedindo para ser experimentada. O resto vocês já sabem.'

Meiling: 'Próxima vez pensa duas vezes, Shoran.'

Meiling tampou o ferimento com uma gaze depois de borrifar um spray anticéptico. Ela o pediu que erguesse o braço e passou algumas faixas sobre o machucado.

Meiling: 'Vai ter que vir trocar isso tudo antes de dormir. Ainda acho melhor chamar o Nagawa.'

Shoran: 'Eu venho aqui a noite, é melhor.'

Meiling (depois de suspirar): 'Você que sabe.'

Shoran (abraçando a prima): 'Obrigada, Meiling...'

Meiling: 'De nada, agora preciso ir para a faculdade.'

Shoran: 'Certo... Vem Marck!'

Marck: 'Eu ainda não terminei de olhar isso daqui, já vou...'

Shoran: 'Certo, certo... Não se atrasa, Meiling...'

Shoran saiu do quarto, decidido a tomar um pouco de juízo. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e foi para o seu quarto.

Meiling esperou um pouco e trancou a porta. Logo sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida em um abraço gostoso.

Marck (sussurrando): 'Onde paramos?'

Meiling se virou para o inglês, juntando seus lábios nos dele. Logo sentiu seu corpo comprimido entre o dele e a porta do quarto. Ele passava a mão em suas cochas sem receio de nada, lhe levando a loucura. Em um surto de sanidade, ela lembrou-se que ainda tinha que ir para a faculdade, mesmo que preferisse ficar ali.

Meiling (ofegante): 'Acho melhor você ir.'

Marck (beijando-lhe o pescoço): 'Por quê...?

Meiling: 'Tenho que ir para aula e ainda nem estou vestida...'

Marck: 'Volta que horas?'

Meiling: 'Só de tarde.'

Marck: 'Te espero, hein?'

Meiling: 'Certo... Leva uns cds pra não ficar estranho.'

Marck (pegando alguns na cama): 'Está bem, e ainda é um motivo para voltar... Tenho que te devolver!'

Meiling: 'Tem mesmo! Agora vai...'

Marck (beijando-lhe uma última vez): 'Tchau...'

Meiling fecha a porta se põe a arrumar a bagunça do quarto.

* * *

Shoran bateu na porta do quarto de Marck, e logo ouviu ele dizer que podia entrar. O quarto estava bagunçado como sempre. O mestre estava atirado na cama vendo televisão.

Shoran: 'Você também está fazendo nada?'

Marck (sem tirar os olhos da televisão): 'Se você considera ver televisão nada...'

Shoran: 'Considero sim. Quer fazer algo mais útil?'

Marck: 'Tipo o que?

Shoran: 'Não sei...'

Marck não respondeu, e Shoran começou a observar a mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado da cama do inglês. Havia três cds sobre ela: Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera e Madonna.

Shoran (rindo): 'Foram esses os maravilhosos cds que você pegou emprestado com a Meiling?'

Marck se voltou rapidamente para Shoran e observou os cds nas mãos de Shoran. A verdade era que ele nem tinha olhado o que havia pego, mas agora ele teria de dizer que gostava daquelas cantoras e tentar fazer com que Shoran não risse muito.

Marck: 'Foram sim!'

Shoran (rindo): 'Poutz Marck! Eu sempre pensei que você gostasse de algo menos... feminino. Está caindo no meu conceito, hein! Olha aqui! Tem Like a Virgen nesse cd! Deve ser sua favorita!'

Marck (levantando): 'Me dê isso aqui, Shoran!'

Shoran (fugindo e cantando): 'I am beautiful no matter what they say…'

Marck: 'Admite que você conhece as músicas também!'

Shoran: 'Conheço por causa da Meiling!'

Marck: 'É, sei... Me da isso de uma vez! Você não pode ficar correndo desse jeito.'

Shoran (entregando): 'Pode pegar, e divirta-se com os cds. Eu vou embora antes que você me contagie.'

Marck: 'Vai mesmo!'

Shoran sai rindo do quarto, deixando Marck irritado. Ele podia ao menos ter olhado os cds que tinha pego para não ter de passar por aquilo.

O chinês voltou para o tédio do seu quarto, mas pelo menos agora já não estava mais de mau humor. Olhou as horas: três e meia. Uma hora boa para ligar para Sakura e contar que ela não precisava se preocupar mais com aquele sonho.

* * *

Sakura: 'Bom, Tomoyo... Você vai ter aula até tarde não é?'

Tomoyo (aparentando cansada): 'Infelizmente sim.'

Sakura: 'Eu vou pra casa por que as minhas já terminaram... Te vejo amanhã!'

Tomoyo: 'Tchau!'

Sakura seguiu para casa animada. Era bom ter a companhia da velha amiga de novo. Ao chegar em casa e anunciar sua entrada escutou o telefone tocar. Tirou os sapatos rapidamente e seguiu até o aparelho.

Sakura: 'Alô?'

Shoran: 'Sakura, é o Shoran!'

Sakura (iluminando os olhos): 'Oi! Está tudo bem por aí?'

Shoran: 'Sim, sim.. E por aí?'

Sakura: 'Também! Finalmente estou podendo falar mais com Tomoyo... Estou bastante feliz!'

Shoran: 'Que bom! Então vou dar mais uma notícia boa.'

Sakura (deduzindo errado): 'Não me diga que...'

Shoran: 'Isso mesmo! Achei o que nossos sonhos significavam... E nem foi tão difícil..'

Sakura (desanimando): 'Ah... Isso...'

Shoran: 'Que houve?'

Sakura: 'Não, nada! É que eu pensei que você ia dizer outra coisa, só isso... Mas o que você achou?'

Shoran: 'No livro dizia que é muito provável que esses sonhos estejam ligados com nossas vidas passadas... Como temos magia, são grandes as chances de termos nos conhecido em outras vidas...'

Sakura: 'Nossa... Será que é isso mesmo?'

Shoran: 'Acredito que seja.'

Sakura: 'Então está tudo bem... Mas escuta, tenho uma coisa para falar com você.'

Shoran: 'Pode dizer.'

Sakura: 'Desculpa por não ter avisado que eu pretendia fazer isso antes, mas é que eu andei juntando um dinheiro, e acho que até essas férias de verão eu consigo juntar dinheiro suficiente para ir até aí... Desculpa por estar me convidando dessa maneira, mas é que eu sinto saudades...'

Shoran (incrédulo): 'Sakura...'

Sakura (temerosa): 'Eu?'

Shoran: 'Isso é maravilhoso! Não precisa se desculpar, você é bem vinda aqui a qualquer hora, sabe disso! Se você quiser, eu lhe consigo uma passagem agora mesmo!'

Sakura (feliz): 'Não, não, não... Não precisa. Eu posso ir por mim mesma, já vou me hospedar aí, seria abuso de mais!'

Shoran: 'Mas... Só nas férias?'

Sakura: 'Temos aula, Shoran... Ou já esqueceu?'

Shoran: 'Não esqueci não, mas é que eu não vou agüentar esperar agora.'

Sakura: 'Agüenta sim, já agüentou todo esse tempo...'

Shoran: 'Certo, certo... Vou estar esperando por você então.'

Sakura: 'Quando acertar tudo eu te aviso.'

Shoran: 'Está bem, e saiba que eu ainda te amo com sempre amei.'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'Eu também...'

Shoran: 'Então até outro dia!'

Sakura: 'Beijos!'

Sakura desligou o telefone e demorou um pouco para assimilar tudo. Quando a ficha caiu deu vários pulinhos e subiu saltitando até o quarto.

Sakura (se atirando na cama): 'Ai, Kero! Como a vida é linda!'

Kero: 'Aposto que acabou de falar com o moleque...'

Sakura: 'Como adivinhou?'

Kero: 'Faça meu favor, Sakura! Acha que eu não conheço você o bastante pra saber?'

Sakura: 'Isso é verdade... Mas o importante é que nessas férias eu vou viajar!'

Kero: 'Deixe adivinhar... Para Hong Kong.'

Sakura: 'Está ficando esperto nisso hein, Kero?'

Kero: 'Eu sou um gênio... E obviamente eu vou junto, certo?'

Sakura: 'E eu lá tenho escolha? Se eu não quiser te levar você dá um jeito de ir.'

Kero: 'Você também está ficando esperta!'

Sakura: 'Mas não vou me importar, sei que você vai se comportar direitinho. E nada vai poder estragar esses dois meses da minha vida! Nem você, Kero.'

* * *

Ao desligar o telefone, Shoran se sentiu flutuar. Só não estaria tudo perfeito se seu braço parasse de doer. Começou a imaginar como seria passar as férias com Sakura depois de tanto tempo. Eles não tinham mais se correspondido por cartas, logo, ele não tinha nenhuma foto atual dela. Assim era melhor, efeito surpresa. A última vez que a vira ela já não era mais criança, mas agora ela já estaria adulta.

Pensando nisso, ouviu alguma movimentação no quarto da prima, constatando que ela já havia voltado da faculdade. Decidiu ir até lá contar as novidades, com certeza Meiling ficaria feliz em saber que Sakura passaria o verão na mansão.

Foi até o quarto em frente, batendo na porta.

Meiling: 'Já vai!'

Depois de alguns segundos Meiling aparece na porta com um suspiro, ajeitando os longos cabelos.

Meiling: 'Olá, Shoran! Mais problemas?'

Shoran (entrando): 'Na verdade não... Tenho uma boa not.. Marck?'

Marck (segurando alguns cds): 'Vim devolver.'

Shoran acha meio suspeito, aqueles dois estavam muito próximos.

Shoran: 'O que vocês andam fazendo?'

Meiling (nervosa): 'Nós? O que a gente poderia fazer?'

Marck (mentindo perfeitamente): 'Nós apenas temos alguns gostos musicais semelhantes, e gostamos de conversar sobre isso.'

Shoran: 'Sei... Isso não vêm ao caso. Tenho notícias boas pra você, Meiling.'

Meiling (se acalmando): 'Diga!'

Shoran: 'Sakura vai vir passar as férias de verão aqui em casa!'

Meiling (pulando no primo): 'Sério? Que maravilha! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não conversa... Eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar pra ela!'

Shoran: 'Ela me contou hoje! No início de Julho ela deve estar aqui.'

Marck: 'Que presente de aniversário, hein?'

Shoran: 'Nem tinha pensado nisso... Acho que vai ser o meu primeiro aniversário divertido.'

Meiling: 'Seus aniversários são legais, Shoran...'

Shoran: 'Só por que você se da bem com todo mundo. Você sabe que nossos primos me odeiam, e as primas só ficam falando de casamento.'

Marck: 'É perseguido por mulheres e ainda reclama...'

Shoran: 'Se alguém falassem em casamento com você, você também tomaria uma GRANDE distância da pessoa.'

Marck (pensando melhor): 'Verdade...'

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes, simbolizando o final do assunto com algumas trocas de olhares entre Marck e Meiling. Mas logo a garota quebrou o silêncio.

Meiling: 'Está com fome, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Não...'

Marck (indo até a porta): 'Eu estou morrendo de fome, quem sabe a gente como alguma coisa lá na cozinha, Meiling?'

Meiling (saindo): 'Eu acho a idéia ótima!'

Em segundos Shoran se viu sozinho no quarto da prima. Estava difícil não pensar que aqueles dois escondiam alguma coisa. Pegou um livro no quarto e desceu até o pátio, onde se sentou em baixo de uma das árvores da propriedade de onde se tinha um ângulo perfeito da grande janela da cozinha.

* * *

Meiling abriu a geladeira e colocando algumas coisas para fora, enquanto Marck pegava dois pratos e copos, e uma empregada lavava a louça.

Meiling (fingindo surpresa): 'Nossa, Senhora Ying! Como tem louça pra lavar... Após que a senhora já está aí há um tempão, não quer descansar um pouco?'

A velha senhora olhou para a jovem com um pouco de desconfiança, mas não negaria uma oferta daquelas, ainda mais com as fofocas sobre um relacionamento secreto entre a jovem patroa e o mestre de Shoran.

Assim que Ying saiu da cozinha, Marck fechou a porta atrás dela e se dirigiu até Meiling que se enlaçou em seu pescoço.

Marck: 'Enfim sós...'

Meiling: 'É, mas vai com calma que qualquer um pode entrar aqui...'

Marck (aproximando-se de sua boca): 'Qualquer coisa eu conto como era enorme o cílio que havia entrado em seu olho...'

Rindo, Meiling se deixa envolver pelos braços firmes do inglês. Marck sabia mesmo como a deixar totalmente submissa. Cada milímetro de pele do seu corpo se arrepiava com os toques dele, mas ela teve que tomar uma atitude quando sentiu a mão dele subir por de baixo de sua blusa.

Meiling (se afastando): 'Calma que aqui não é lugar pra isso... Se nos descobrirem, estamos ferrados...'

Marck (a puxando de volta): 'Não tem ninguém aqui...'

Ele beijou seu decote e subiu até a nuca carinhosamente. Sentiu a garota arquear as costas pelo arrepio, levantando a cabeça e permitindo que ele continuasse como quisesse.

* * *

Shoran não acreditava no que via, nem mesmo conseguiu pensar em algo para fazer. Sua raiva lhe comandava a ir lá e acabar com aquela palhaçada: Marck não podia abusar de sua prima simplesmente por estar sem nada para fazer. Mas sabia que Meiling não estava sendo assediada, que também queria aquilo. Por mais que não gostasse de Marck, sabia que ele não seria capaz de usar alguém daquela forma tão vil, ainda mais a sobrinha de sua patroa. Qual era o mal deles estarem se agarrando na cozinha da casa em plena luz do dia, afinal?

Obviamente, sentia ciúmes de Meiling, que cuidara desde que era pequenina. Para ele, a prima ainda era a menina que chorara pelo passarinho perdido, ou que lhe dava aqueles abraços de tirar o fôlego. Mas, pensando bem, era melhor assim. Não podia esperar que ela ficasse sob seu olhar o resto da vida, era uma pessoa maravilhosa e merecia encontrar a felicidade. Talvez algumas das vezes se decepcionasse e, para isso, sempre teria um ombro amigo com ele para confortá-la.

Levantou-se do chão bruscamente, e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma fisgada no ombro esquerdo. A idéia de bater em Marck, embora parecesse tentadora, não daria certo, mesmo em perfeitas condições, nunca tivera chance contra o mestre, por que agora seria diferente? A constatação o fez recuar. Não estava com medo, estava apenas usando a cabeça como Wei sempre dizia-lhe para fazer. Ser corajoso não era se meter em uma luta perdida, e sim conhecer seus limites para poder contorná-los com a inteligência. Pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu-se por deixá-los em paz. Tomou o caminho para o outro lado do jardim: não era porque aceitara a situação que ela lhe agradava... E também não iria deixar de tirar satisfações com Marck mais tarde.

* * *

À noite, apesar da infeliz descoberta, Shoran foi para a faculdade, voltando para casa apenas tarde da noite. Largou os materiais no quarto e depois foi até o quarto da prima que certamente estava acordada pois se podia ver luz por baixo da porta. Ao bater, a escutou dizendo que entrasse. Estava lendo uma revista, deitada na cama.

Meiling (se levantando, indo buscar uma caixa de primeiro socorros): 'Ah! Tinha até esquecido que você tinha que trocar o curativo...'

Shoran (se sentando na cama): 'É...'

Meiling (o ajudando a tirar a camiseta): 'Está doendo?'

Shoran: 'Não..'

Meiling (tirando as faixas): 'Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não parece muito contente... Tirou 9,5 ao invés de 10 em um prova?'

Shoran: 'Na verdade aconteceu algo sim, e é não parecido com isso.'

Meiling (passando um anticéptico): 'Não me diga que Sakura não vai mais vir!'

Shoran: 'Pare de tentar adivinhar, Meiling...'

Meiling: 'Então me conta!'

Shoran: 'Quer mesmo ouvir?'

Meiling: 'Sim!'

Shoran: 'Certo, então. É que hoje de tarde... (olhando-a nos olhos) Eu vi você na cozinha com o Marck.'

Meiling pareceu congelar diante de Shoran. Parou o que estava fazendo e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando. Levou a mão a testa, como se escondesse o rosto, mas logo voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Meiling: 'Estava nos espiando, Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Na verdade, estava sim! Mas nã esperava ver o que eu vi. Realmente vocês estavam muito estranhos! Eu apenas desconfiei e fui averiguar.'

Meiling: 'Você não tem direito de ficar olhando as pessoas escondido!'

Shoran: 'Mas vocês também não tomaram cuidado! Se quisessem realmente esconder não estariam na cozinha.'

Meiling ficou quieta, tinham se descuidado mesmo. Respirou fundo, se acalmando.

Meiling: 'Marck já sabe?'

Shoran: 'Não...'

Meiling: 'E o que você vai fazer?'

Shoran: 'Eu? Nada...'

Meiling: 'Ainda bem... Por que se sua mãe descobre, não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.'

Shoran: 'Faz quanto tempo?'

Meiling: 'Alguns dias...'

Shoran: 'Então logo ela vai saber.'

Meiling: 'Ahn? Como assim?'

Shoran: 'Já parou pra pensar que a casa tem câmeras de vigilância nos cômodos principais, como a cozinha?'

Meiling: 'Mas... Mas...Ela não olha essas gravações, olha?'

Shoran: 'Talvez não olhe agora, mas ela sempre da uma olhada... Ver o que os empregados fazem quando não tem ninguém perto.'

Meiling (se levantando da cadeira e despencando sobre a cama): 'Estou ferrada.'

Alguns instantes depois se ouve novas batidas na porta.

Marck: 'Sou eu!'

Meiling: 'Entra...!'

Marck (abrindo a porta e vendo que Shoran estava lá): 'Olá! Só vim pra dizer que uma das caixinhas dos cds estava vazia e...'

Meiling (interrompendo): 'Ele já sabe.'

Marck: 'Ow, shit...'

Meiling (se levantando da cama): 'Eh... Ele viu a gente na cozinha. Eu falei pra você que alguém podia ver!'

Marck: 'Você disse que alguém podia entrar, é diferente...'

Shoran: 'Não adianta agora vocês ficarem culpando um ao outro...'

Meiling: 'É verdade... E agora nós temos um problema enorme.'

Marck: 'Que problema? (em tom ameaçador) Suponho que Shoran vai ficar de boca fechada, não vai?'

Meiling: 'Vai, vai... Isso não é problema. A questão é que existem câmeras nessa casa. Inclusive na cozinha.'

Marck parou por alguns instantes também. Agora que ele achava que o treinamento com Shoran estava realmente dando certo, tinha certeza que seria expulso do cargo de mestre.

Marck (colocando a culpa nela): 'Poxa, Meiling! Por que você não me disse isso antes?'

Meiling: 'Como se eu tivesse lembrado!'

Shoran: 'Hei! Não aja como se você não tivesse sua parte nisso!'

Marck: 'Vocês que moram aqui! Tinham que saber que são vigiados vinte e quatro horas por dia!'

Shoran: 'Não aja como se fosse o santo da história!'

Marck: 'Mas é a verdade! Se a Meiling tivesse lembrado disso não estaríamos ferrados!'

Shoran: 'Pare de colocar a culpa em Meiling, Marck! Na minha opinião você que é o grande culpado de tudo isso! Aposto como foi sua a grande idéia dos dois começarem a se agarrar nas horas que não tinham nada para fazer.'

Meiling: 'Parem já os dois! A culpa não é de ninguém, já aconteceu e nós não temos nada pra fazer! Ficar aqui discutindo não vai levar a absolutamente nada.'

Marck: 'O que vossa sabedoria nos ordena à fazer?'

Meiling: 'Vamos esperar... Pode ser que ela nem assista a tal fita.'

Shoran: 'Concordo. E se ela assistir, ótimo, teremos menos irritações na casa.'

Marck: 'Pare com isso e agradeça por eu estar aqui ensinando alguma coisa pra você! Sabe muito bem que você não chega nem aos pés de Koriny, e sabe também que eu sou sua única chance de sobrevivência, então para de amolar.'

Meiling: 'Deu? Terminaram? (sem esperar resposta) Vão embora os dois agora!'

Shoran: 'Mas você tem que terminar meu curativo...'

Meiling (o empurrando pro lado de fora don quarto): 'É mesmo, então vai embora você, Marck.'

Marck: 'Eu vou, eu vou... Mas quero um beijo.'

Meiling da um selinho rápido na boca de Marck e bate a porta sem piedade.

Shoran: 'Não sei como você agüenta ele...'

Meiling (sentando na cama ao lado de Shoran): 'É por que a gente não conversa muito...'

Shoran (depois de revirar os olhos): 'Impressão ou vocês estão juntos só por estar?'

Meiling (refazendo o curativo): 'É... A gente não se gosta nem nada, mas é realmente muito bom quando estamos juntos.'

Shoran: 'Poupe-me dos detalhes.'

Meiling (rindo): 'Certo, certo... Está pronto. Vê se não faz mais nenhuma besteira.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Escuta Meiling... Não deixa ele se aproveitar muito de você, tá?'

Meiling: 'Relaxa Shoran... Não se preocupa que daqui a pouco a gente enche o saco um da cara do outro.'

Shoran: 'Enquanto isso não acontece, confio no seu bom senso, viu?'

Meiling: 'Deixa comigo. Não precisa se preocupar, pode dormir tranqüilo.'

Shoran (saindo): 'Certo... Boa noite.'

* * *

Outro dia de tédio se passou, e agora faltavam apenas dois. Dois dias para poder voltar a treinar, dois dias para o final das aulas na faculdade, e três dias para o encontro tão esperado com Sakura, e Shoran estava começando a ficar preocupado. Desde que sua mãe o proibira de treinar, ele tinha apenas ficado em casa vendo televisão e estudando para as provas finais do semestre. Com isso, acabara adquirindo cinco quilos a mais. Sakura chegaria em pouquíssimos dias e ele estaria de mau humor, entediado com tudo e, o pior de todos, gordo.

Shoran: 'Meiling! Posso entrar? É urgente!'

Meiling (abrindo a porta): 'Entra, entra... O que aconteceu, se machucou de novo?'

Shoran: 'Não, não, não é isso...'

Shoran parou na frente do grande espelho da parede do quarto da prima e levantou a camiseta.

Shoran: 'Você não acha que... Eu engordei?'

Meiling desatou a rir no mesmo instante. A garota simplesmente rolava pela cama com dor na barriga de tanto rir.

Meiling (limpando as lágrimas): 'Desculpa, Shoran... Mas isso realmente foi muito engraçado...'

Shoran: 'Mas eu estou falando sério! Aquela maldita balança do lavabo diz que eu engordei cinco quilos no mínimo!'

Meiling: 'Shoran, você está ótimo... Está é paranóico por que vai ver a Sakura depois de tanto tempo...'

Shoran: 'Posso até estar paranóico, mas um paranóico cinco quilos mais pesado.'

Meiling: 'Isso é só por que você parou de se movimentar, depois volta ao normal, você vai ver.'

Shoran: 'Mas até lá Sakura já vai estar aqui, e vai me ver nesse estado!'

Meiling: 'Em que estado, Shoran? Parece até que você pegou uma doença degenerativa ou qualquer coisa assim! Olha...Você está igual sempre foi. É impossível notar que você engordou alguma coisa! Esquece isso!'

Shoran: 'Tem certeza?'

Meiling: 'Absoluta.'

Shoran: 'De qualquer maneira, não vou comer mais nada doce.'

Meiling: 'Faça o que quiser...'

Shoran (saindo): 'Brigado, Meiling...'

Meiling: 'Ei, Shoran...'

Shoran (voltando): 'Eu?'

Meiling: 'Ver a Sakura depois de todos esses anos não é o fim do mundo. Não se preocupa tanto, apenas relaxa e volta a ser o Shoran de sempre, tá?'

Shoran: 'Vou tentar...'

* * *

Era uma noite quase como outra qualquer para Shoran. Duas diferenças básicas que deixavam aquela noite especial. A primeira era que estava se encaminhando para o último dia de aula, e só pegaria suas notas e iria embora. Livre por dois meses da multidão de universitários. A segunda diferença era que no dia seguinte pela tarde estaria vendo Sakura depois de quatro anos. Quatro anos que nem ele sabia como tinha agüentado. Talvez alguma força extraterrestre o tenha feito ficar cego para mulheres durante aquele tempo. Depois da confusão com Nai, amiga de Meiling, Shoran nunca mais se sentiu atraído por outra garota que não fosse Sakura. Mas agora, sabendo que Sakura estaria na sua casa por dois meses, até sua professora carrasca de estatística lhe parecia interessante.

Foi para a universidade, e chegando na sala praticamente arrancou a folha com as notas da mão da professora que lhe dava os parabéns e nem se deu o trabalho de agradecer e foi embora, procurando não prestar atenção em nenhuma das garotas que lhe abanavam.

Chegou em casa e foi recepcionado pela mãe.

Yelan: 'Chegou rápido.'

Shoran: 'É, fui só buscar os resultados finais!'

Yelan: 'E como foram as notas?'

Shoran (entregando o papel a mãe): 'Boas.'

Yelan (olhando): 'Que ótimo! Tente ajudar mais a Meiling, certo?'

Shoran (sentando no sofá da sala de entrada): 'Ela não foi bem? Não cheguei a falar com ela hoje a tarde...'

Yelan (sentando ao lado): 'A matemática dela nunca foi boa, e pra várias cadeiras dela conta bastante. Quando voltou, disse que iria trocar de curso, mas creio que ela só esta desapontada.'

Shoran: 'Eu vou lá falar com ela. Mas... Está tudo pronto para amanhã?'

Yelan: 'Sim, já falei com o motorista que você vai junto ao aeroporto buscá-la, o quarto está pronto e teremos uma janta especial.'

Shoran: 'Obrigada, mãe. Você é um anjo!'

Yelan: 'Apenas dou as ordens por aqui, Shoran. Agradeça para quem as executa. E a propósito, como está seu machucado?'

Shoran (mentindo): 'Ah, está perfeito! Não sinto mais nada faz vários dias!'

Yelan: 'Então pode voltar aos treinos a partir de amanhã. E se vocês lutarem sério outra vez, eu vou assumir o papel de Marck e te treinarei. Entendeu bem?'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Sim, senhora! Agora eu vou tomar um banho, arrumar meu quarto e ver se consigo dormir.'

* * *

A residência da Elite dos Doze estava razoavelmente barulhenta. Agora que todos, com exceção de Marck, moravam juntos, parecia que todos tinham se tornado mais alegres. Whan Long havia crescido, e já estava com treze anos de idade. Freqüentava uma escola comum, apesar de não fazer amigos facilmente, não teve problemas. Kojiro parecia estar mais de bem com a vida, pois ele tinha praticamente adotado Whan como seu filho. Onde o garoto estivesse, lá estava ele contando uma velha história de guerra ou ensinando qualquer coisa.

Koriny era a única que parecia a mesma ainda. Era alvo de algumas espionagens da parte de Satori e Shinai, que se divertiam invadindo seu banho. Josh continuava estudioso e dedicado, ainda mais agora que havia decidido trabalhar em um hospital comum.

Kou, Adraã e o grande centauro Kanon, passavam a maior parte do tempo tomando chá de ervas e discutindo teorias, poções e magias. Thiago adquirira uma confiança de Kyle ainda maior, e agora estava quase sempre o acompanhava nas tarefas diplomáticas entre as diversas dimensões.

Era noite, e todos estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, quando Josh disse que tinha um assunto importante a tratar.

Kyle: 'Pois diga. O que seria?'

Josh: 'Bom... Tomei a liberdade de dar uma observada no comportamento de meu irmão na mansão Li, e não estou de acordo com as atitudes dele.'

Thiago: 'E o que ele fez de tão grave?'

Kanon: 'Aposto como anda se comportando da mesma maneira que se comporta aqui. Desperdiça comida, insulta os outros, suja os tapetes, termina com as sobremesas da dispensa...'

Josh: 'Na verdade, reparei que ele só faz isto aqui entre nós. O que não aprovei é algo bem diferente.'

Kyle: 'Fale logo que já está me preocupando.'

Josh: 'Marck está namorando com a prima de Shoran as escondidas da Sra. Yelan.'

Shinai: 'É um sortudo mesmo! Disseram que ela era linda.'

Satori: 'Alguma vez ele tinha que se dar bem na vida né... Agora tá todo mundo com inveja.'

Koriny: 'Esses dois que deviam ser observados! Prefiro Marck atirando ervilhas do que essas duas crianças super desenvolvidas.'

Kyle: 'Mas Josh... Tem certeza que a Sra. Li já não sabe de tudo?'

Josh: 'Tenho absoluta certeza que não, mas creio que logo serão descobertos pois são descuidados de mais.'

Whan: 'Não quero rogar praga, mas acho que se ele for descoberto vai ser expulso da casa.'

Kojiro: 'O pequeno tem toda a razão. Devia ter mandado alguém melhor para a mansão Li.'

Kyle: 'Não... Marck é a pessoa ideal pra esse serviço pelo seu temperamento. Acredito que ele saiba dos riscos que corre. Ele queria muito essa tarefa, e conseguiu, não vai desperdiçá-la dessa maneira.'

Josh: 'Acreditava que ele não era tão idiota a esse ponto, mas pelo que observei ele está sendo.'

Kyle: 'O que vocês sugerem que façamos?'

Kojiro: 'Trazemos ele aqui e damos uma surra pra ver se ele aprende.'

Kou: 'Acredito que apenas um alerta é suficiente.'

Shinai (rindo): 'Concordo com o Kou, mas quando trazerem ele pra cá, peçam que traga uma foto dela junto.'

Kyle: 'Então, amanhã bem cedo Kojiro vai buscá-lo, sem violência, tudo bem?'

Kojiro (desapontado): 'Certo...'

* * *

Marck estava em seu pleno sono de beleza quando foi acordado por uma mão grande e desajeitada sacudindo seu ombro sem a mínima dó.

Kojiro: 'Acorda ô porcaria!'

Marck: 'Ahn...?'

Kojiro: 'Você vai assim mesmo, então.'

Assim Kojiro segura no ombro de Marck e os dois desaparecem da mansão Li, reaparecendo na mansão ainda maior da Elite. Marck acabou despencando no chão da sala na frente dos membros do grupo que se dignaram a acordar aquela hora, sendo forçado a acordar de qualquer maneira.

Marck (levantando): 'Poxa! Como eu amo vocês por isso... Cinco da manhã e eu não posso nem ter o direito de levantar e jogar água na cara!'

Kyle: 'Kojiro queria espancar você, considere isso um sinal de amizade.'

Marck: 'Que amizade, hein?'

Josh: 'Vamos direto ao assunto antes que notem a sua ausência.'

Marck: 'Também estava com saudades suas, mano, obrigada por se preocupar.'

Satori: 'Ficamos sabendo que você andou dando uns pegas na sobrinha da Sra. Yelan... Não perde tempo, hein?'

Marck: 'Na verdade, perdi uns três anos! As filhas dela também não são de se jogar fora...'

Josh: 'Olha o respeito, Marck. Você sabe que se Yelan descobrir que você está namorando a sobrinha dela, vai estar fora daquela casa?'

Marck: 'Sei sim, e nós não estamos namorando. Além do mais, ela não vai descobrir, ela quase nunca olha as fitas das câmeras de segurança!'

Josh: 'Vocês foram filmados? Marck, nunca pensei que tivesse um irmão tão idiota!'

Marck: 'Ah pára! Como eu ia saber que aquela casa era tão vigiada assim?'

Josh: 'É só parar pra pensar um pouco, fedelho!'

Kyle: 'Já chega! Sabia que iam brigar mesmo estando sem se ver por um bom tempo. O erro já foi cometido e vocês sabem que não podemos voltar e arrumar. Temos que tentar solucionar, não colocar a culpa em alguém.'

Thiago: 'Poderíamos dar um jeito de tirar a fita da casa...'

Adraã: 'Isso seria roubo, vai contra nossos princípios.'

Shinai: 'Se apenas déssemos um jeito de apagar as cenas problemáticas da fitas, deixando-as lá não teria problemas.'

Josh: 'Do jeito que Marck é, teríamos que apagar a fita inteira.'

Marck: 'Mentira! Tenho certeza que só fui filmado uma vez, posso até dizer que dia foi.'

Kyle: 'Certo, certo... Nós vamos pensar no que fazer, e agir o quanto antes para que você não seja descoberto. Enquanto isso, trate de terminar esse namoro ou seja lá o que for que vocês têm.'

Marck: 'Terminar! Mas mal começou...'

Kyle: 'Se não quer terminar trate de disfarçar muito bem. Esse tipo de coisa se desconfia muito fácil. Alguém sabe?'

Marck (baixando a cabeça): 'Shoran sabe...'

Josh: 'Soube como?'

Marck (se encolhendo mais): 'Flagrante.'

Josh: 'Kyle! Percebe que ele não tem a mínima condição de esconder isso por muito tempo! Tem é que terminar esse relacionamento de uma vez por todas.'

Kyle: 'É Marck... Você está com problemas. Se vocês nem estão namorando não a problema em terminar tudo de uma vez. É um bem que você vai fazer pra você mesmo.'

Marck: 'Certo, certo! Vou fazer o que vocês querem! Desde que realmente não deixem Yelan descobrir.'

Kojiro: 'A gente da um jeito sim, e já vi que esse jeito vai depender de mim.'

Thiago (rindo): 'A gente te ama, Kojiro, por isso que te mandamos fazer esses serviços importantes.'

Kojiro: 'Claro, claro... Buscar pessoas é algo muito importante... Vocês podiam muito bem mexer esses traseiros gordos e ir até lá por vocês mesmos.'

Satori: 'Traseiro gordo é o seu.'

Kyle: 'Tá gente... Mal não são nem sete horas e já está todo mundo discutindo. Kojiro, leve o Marck de volta, sim?'

Kojiro: 'Me amam... Até parece...'

Assim Kojiro coloca a mão no ombro de Marck e os dois desaparecem.

* * *

Shoran levantou bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Nem tinha dormido para falar a verdade. Estava pronto para voltar a rotina antes da cinco horas. Esperou alguns minutos até cinco e quinze, e nada de Marck aparecer. Sabia que ele iria atrasar tudo, no fim, não passava de um folgado. Cinco e meia e nada do mestre. Decidiu ir até o quarto do preguiçoso e arrancá-lo de lá.

Chegou na porta do quarto e a abriu silenciosamente, espiando para dentro. Para sua surpresa ele não estava lá, e também não estava no banheiro. Só podia estar na cozinha se entupindo de biscoito recheado e Nescau, mas também não estava. Terminou por desistir e brigar com ele quando desse as caras.

Voltou ao dojo e pôs-se a treinar sozinho com a espada nova. A materializou e desembainhou, observando seu reflexo. Sua atenção foi desviada para duas presenças surgindo do nada nos fundos do dojo. Uma era de Marck certamente, a outra desconhecia. Correu para lá, e quando chegou teve a nítida impressão de ver alguém desaparecer, deixando apenas o mestre vestindo seu pijama listrado.

Shoran: 'O que foi isso?'

Marck (indo na direção dele): 'Nada.'

Shoran: 'Claro, então você está aqui fora, as vinte pra seis da manhã, vestindo pijamas e não aconteceu nada.'

Marck: 'Exatamente. Me espera aí no dojo que eu vou trocar de roupa.'

Alguns minutos mais tarde Marck volta vestido, com cara de sono, e um saco de salgadinhos na mão.

Shoran (esperando alguma ordem): 'Tá e aí?'

Marck (se sentando): 'Pode se alongar...'

Shoran: 'Já fiz cinco vezes.'

Marck: 'Faz mais uma, alongar nunca é de mais.'

Shoran olhou com o canto do olho, fuzilando. Marck não ia fazer nada de útil até terminar o pacote de salgadinhos. Depois de alguns minutos de mais alongamento, Marck finalmente se levantou.

Marck: 'Já usou magia com essa espada?'

Shoran: 'Na verdade, não.'

Marck (indo para fora do dojo): 'Então vamos testar!'

Shoran: 'Certo.'

Shoran tomou uma certa distância do mestre e se concentrou um pouco. Com o ófuro do trovão reuniu nuvens negras no céu. Logo depois de invocar o rei do trovão, um raio caiu sobre sua espada, e ele o arremessou na direção de Marck. O raio foi na direção do mestre em forma de uma cabeça de tigre com longos dentes.

Marck logo ergueu um escudo para parar o ataque, mas para surpresa dos dois, o escudo não foi suficiente e ele foi jogado alguns metros para trás.

Shoran correu até o inglês perguntando se ele estava bem.

Marck (levantando): 'É claro que estou bem, foi apenas um erro de cálculo.'

Shoran: 'Sei, sei...'

Marck (voltando para o dojo): 'Vamos fazer algo mais útil agora.'

Os dois retornaram para o dojo e voltaram com treinamento físico comum das manhãs.

* * *

Shoran estava atirado no chão do dojo, suado e ofegante. Estava quente, e o sol estava a pico. Fazia tempo que ele não cansava daquele jeito.

Marck (saindo do dojo): 'Pausa extremamente importante para o almoço: temos lasanha hoje.'

Shoran (se sentando): 'Espera um pouco, Marck!'

Marck: 'Que?'

Shoran: 'Você não vai mesmo contar o que houve hoje de manhã?'

Marck olhou para fora do dojo como se confirmasse de que não havia ninguém por perto, e se sentou a frente de Shoran.

Marck: 'O resto da Elite quer que eu me separe de Meiling.'

Shoran: 'Poxa! Até eles já sabem! Vocês são uns descarados mesmo.'

Marck: 'Não é isso... Eles sempre sabem de tudo mesmo. Vou fazer o que eles pediram por que eles disseram que vão dar um jeito na parada da fita. Não sei o que eles pretendem, mas ainda bem que vão fazer algo, se não perco meu emprego.'

Shoran: 'Emprego? Minha mãe paga você, é?'

Marck (se levantando): 'Mas é óbvio. Ou você acha que alguém faz algo de graça nesse mundo?'

Shoran (o seguindo): 'E quanto você ganha?'

Marck (saindo do dojo): 'E te interessa?'

Shoran: 'Na verdade, sim.'

Marck: 'Vai ficar na curiosidade então.'

Shoran (indo até a mansão): 'Mas o que você faz com o dinheiro?'

Marck: 'Uma parte fica pra mim, outra vai pra elite. Aquele bando de inúteis vivem praticamente as custas da família Mcguarie. Eu e meu irmão somos uns dos poucos que tem uma renda fixa.'

Shoran: 'E quando você vai me levar pra conhecer a elite?'

Marck (rindo): 'Ninguém é levado pra conhecer a Elite, o besta... É um lugar secreto, ninguém faz visitas. Temos alguns casos especiais, mas isso não inclui você.

Shoran: 'Por quê?'

Marck (subindo a escada): 'É só pensar um pouco... Se você aparece por lá e se encontrar com a Koriny, é capaz de você se achar o bonzão e pular no pescoço da mulher e acabar sem o seu.'

Shoran: 'Mas hoje de manhã eu quebrei teu escudo com um ataque que nem era tão forte assim. Você é o décimo, ela é a décima segunda, segundo a lógica, também conseguiria acertar o golpe nela. E com mais facilidade.'

Marck: 'Não é bem assim. Se e quisesse ter parado aquele raiozinho eu parava. A espada nova deixou o poder mais forte realmente e eu não esperava, então nem fiz um escudo descente.'

Shoran (virando a direita em um corredor): 'Sei, sei... Agora você acha desculpa!'

Marck (virando a esquerda): 'Ah, não enche!'

Assim os dois se separaram e entraram nos respectivos quartos para trocarem de roupa. Shoran aproveitou para tomar um banho e dar uma organizada nas coisas para a chegada tão esperada de Sakura.

* * *

O almoço seguiu normalmente, o problema foram as horas seguintes. O vôo de Sakura tinha chegada prevista para as duas horas da tarde. Shoran escovou os dentes, passou um perfume e pôs-se a esperar desde o termino do almoço. Dentro de uma hora iria sair com Wei e Meiling para o aeroporto.

Ficou sentado no sofá do hall de entrada, de frente para um velho relógio europeu. O pêndulo parecia deixar os segundos ainda mais lentos, e cada minuto parecia uma eternidade.

Meiling: 'Estava te procurando, Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Pois achou.'

Meiling: 'Vai ficar parado aí até sairmos?'

Shoran: 'Me sugere algo melhor pra fazer?'

Meiling: 'Sei lá... Se distraia que o tempo passa mais rápido.'

Shoran: 'Não consigo me distrair sabendo que falta uma hora e quinze minutos para ver Sakura depois de quatro anos! Sabe o que é isso? São trinta e cinco mil e quarenta horas!'

Meiling (espantada): 'Poxa... Calculou isso agora?'

Shoran (não entendendo): 'Sim... Por quê?'

Meiling (tristonha): 'Queria que minha matemática fosse boa assim...'

Shoran: 'Não se preocupa, Meiling... Você vai aprender tudo direitinho cedo ou tarde. Prometo te ajudar no que puder.'

Meiling: 'Será que Sakura também não sabe matemática?'

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Ela nunca gostou dessa área... Sempre tão desatenta!'

Meiling (lembrando): 'É... Será que continua assim?'

Shoran: 'Provavelmente!'

Meiling: 'Bom... Vou terminar de me arrumar! Saia da frente desse relógio antes que entre em desespero.'

Shoran (levantando): 'Está bem...'

Shoran passou a perambular pela casa, observando o relógio de pulso. Depois de entrar em praticamente todos os cômodos da casa, ouviu Meiling chamar seu nome e correu para a garagem rapidamente.

Os três seguiram até o aeroporto que ficava um pouco afastado, chagando lá dez minutos antes do pouso do avião. Os três ficaram reunidos na frente do portão de desembarque, observando todos que entravam no salão pelas paredes de vidro.

Alguns minutos depois foi anunciada a chegada de um vôo vindo de Tókio, e logo seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Observou atentamente as dezenas de pessoas que iam em direção as esteiras de bagagem uma a uma. Até que, logo no fim da multidão surgiu um rosto conhecido.

Meiling (abanando): 'É a Sakura!'

Shoran apenas sentiu sua face ruborizar ao ver que bela mulher era Sakura agora. Estava usando uma blusa justa pólo branca com detalhes em verde, que revelava o contorno dos seios e um pouco da barriga. Uma calça jeans azul clara logo abaixo dos joelhos e uma sandália rasteira preta amarrada por várias tiras. Também tinha bolsa azul com detalhes em branco e verde a tiracolo. Percebeu quando ela olhou na direção dele e abanou de volta para Meiling, sem deixar de encará-lo nos olhos antes de seguir até a esteira das bagagens.

* * *

Sakura sentiu a face ficar quente, e as mãos tremerem. Tentou ficar calma e seguir até a esteira sem ficar olhando muito. Baixou a cabeça e olhou para Kero que estava no seu colo, fingindo ser um boneco.

Kero (baixinho): 'Você está legal, Sakura?'

Sakura (concordando com a cabeça): 'Uh-hum.'

Sakura parou perto das esteiras de costas para o portão propositalmente. Ela sabia que ele estava olhando diretamente pra ela, mas agora ela não poderia correr até lá e abraçá-lo. Se conteve pensando que teria dois meses inteiros pra fazer isso. Enquanto as suas malas não apareciam, começou a lembrar dos detalhes da pequena olhada que ela tinha dado em Shoran.

Definitivamente ele estava mais alto e mais forte, o que ela já esperava. Seu rosto tinha traços mais adultos agora, o que o deixava ainda mais atraente. Seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes, assim como seus olhos permaneciam escuros e profundos.

Acordou de alguns pensamentos impróprios ao ver sua mala vermelha chamativa chegando pela esteira. Era bastante grande, mas possuía rodinhas. Colocou Kero no ombro e a levantou com algum esforço. Puxou a alça e finalmente se voltou em direção da saída. Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar acompanhada por um par de olhos castanhos e pulinhos da amiga chinesa.

Chegando perto do portão, Sakura deu uma corridinha, largou a mala e abraçou Meiling com força. Depois de cumprimentar Meiling e deixar Kero sob os cuidados dela, Sakura levantou os olhos para Shoran, que imediatamente a abraçou como se nunca tivesse o feito na vida.

Ela sentiu o cheiro gostoso vindo de Shoran, o que a fez se sentir ainda mais aconchegada entre os braços fortes dele. Não pode evitar que as lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos, e logo ele percebeu, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Shoran: 'Pronto... Já estamos aqui... Não chora... Ta tudo bem agora..'

Sakura (soluçando): 'Mas é por isso que eu to chorando...'

Shoran: 'Pois trate de sorrir que combina muito mais com você...'

Sakura finalmente se afastou dele enxugando as lágrimas. Agora ela partiria para a mansão Li, onde com certeza passaria os melhores dois meses de toda sua vida.

* * *

N/A: Olááá! Ceninhas mias românticas daqui pra frente. Se bem que nem tanto... Ah, sei lá... Nem eu sei direito que rumo vou dar pra essa história XDDD

Mas o importante é que eu vou terminar ela de um jeito legal...

Parando de falar do final da história que está um pouco distante, eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando a história! Brigadaaaaaa! o/

Curtiram o casinho Meiling-Marck? Acham que ele vai obedecer as ordens da elite e terminar com ela? Ele sempre foi meio rebelde né... Vamos ver o que acontece'

Bom.. É isso!

Brigada a Stella! o/

Beijos!


	10. Parte X

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte X

Chegaram à mansão Li antes das duas e meia da tarde. Sakura e Meiling saltaram do carro junto com Kero e seguiram um pouco à frente, atravessando os jardins da casa. Conversavam e riam alto, contando as últimas novidades. Shoran e Wei as seguiram de trás, levando a bagagem da hospede.

Wei (sorrindo): 'Não é nem preciso olhar para você para perceber a felicidade que está sentindo, jovem Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Não posso evitar, Wei... Por algum acaso nunca se apaixonou?'

Wei: 'Já sim... Mas faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro.'

Shoran (rindo): 'Pois não perca tempo e trate de se apaixonar novamente.'

Wei: 'Ah, Shoran... Já estou velho de mais para esse tipo de aventura.'

Shoran: 'Nunca se está velho de mais para ser feliz! Garanto que há uma senhora bem bonita que lhe fará feliz nessa grande Hong Kong! Basta procurar.'

Wei: 'Vou pensar no seu caso... Mas agora se preocupe com a srta. Kinomoto, não comigo.'

Shoran: 'Pode deixar!'

Todos entraram na casa, imediatamente recepcionados por Yelan e Marck.

Yelan: 'Seja muito bem vinda, Sakura. Espero que aprecie sua estadia na China.'

Sakura: 'Muito obrigada! E lhe garanto que apreciarei até o último dia.'

Marck (surpreso): 'Bichano! É você não é?'

Kero: 'Ow droga... Esse cara de novo!'

Marck: 'Ah pára! Senti saudades de você! Essa casa realmente precisa de alguns animais para alegrar o ambiente. Só o mau humor do Shoran estraga o dia de todo mundo.'

Shoran: 'Dá um tempo, Marck! Hoje quem acordou com o pé esquerdo foi você, não eu.'

Marck: 'Se você tivesse acordado do jeito que eu acordei, já teria destruído a casa!'

Yelan: 'Parem os dois durante cinco minutos uma vez na vida! Nem na frente da visita vocês se respeitam!'

Meiling (para Sakura): 'É assim todos dias, nem esquenta...'

Sakura (rindo): 'Até imagino...'

Shoran (pegando a mala de Sakura): 'Ah, não da pra agüentar vocês mesmo! Vem Sakura, vou mostrar seu quarto!'

Marck: 'Você é que ninguém agüenta, Shoran! Vamos embora, bichano... Vou te conseguir umas coisas bem legais!'

Kero: 'Não começa com novelos de lã gigante outra vez!'

Marck (agarrando-o no ar): 'Vem logo e não discute.'

Meiling (os seguindo): 'Esperem por mim!'

Yelan observou suas "crianças" se distanciarem para lados opostos da casa. Apesar das brigas, que ela sabia serem pura implicância, estavam todos felizes.

* * *

Shoran levou Sakura até onde seria seu novo quarto. A garota entrou animada e se atirou na cama. 

Sakura (jogando o travesseiro pra cima): 'Ai, Shoran! Você não imagina como eu estou feliz!'

Shoran (levando a mala dela para perto do armário): 'Acho que só olhando pra você dá pra perceber!'

Sakura: 'As férias começaram, eu estou aqui e até o Kero está menos chato! Sem contar que daqui uns dias é o seu aniversário!'

Shoran (sentando na beirada da cama): 'Nem me fala... Meiling todos os anos tenta organizar uma festa, mas nunca consegue. Ainda bem!'

Sakura (sentando com o travesseiro no colo): 'Mas esse ano eu estou aqui, e eu vou ajudá-la!'

Shoran: 'Ah não! Nem me vem com essa... Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas festas, e sempre enche de gente que você nunca viu na vida... O Marck iria encher a cara e seria um desastre. Sem chances.'

Sakura: 'Não precisamos fazer uma mega festa... Só chamamos as pessoas mais chegadas.'

Shoran: 'Bom, essa lista se resumiria em três pessoas: você, Meiling e o besta do Marck.'

Sakura: 'Até parece! Sei que você tem uns amigos na faculdade sim. Ou vai dizer que não gostam de você?'

Shoran: 'Ah sei lá... Não fico reparando o que as pessoas falam de mim, você fica?'

Sakura: 'Não... Mas conheço bastante gente. Saio bastante com algumas meninas... Tem cada loja bonita em Tókio!'

Shoran: 'Ah! Verdade, você está morando em Tókio, não está?'

Sakura: 'Boa parte do tempo... Mas vou pra Tomoeda umas três vezes por semana. Não consigo ficar muito longe de casa...'

Shoran: 'Sério? Então por que decidiu ficar dois meses inteiros aqui?'

Sakura (ficando um pouco vermelha): 'Aqui é diferente né... Fazia vários anos que a gente não se via... Dois meses é até pouco pra matar a saudade.'

Shoran: 'Concordo!'

O silêncio reinou durante alguns instantes, mas Sakura voltou a falar para combater um pouco o constrangimento.

Sakura: 'E você, o que tem feito por aqui?'

Shoran: 'Basicamente a mesma coisa todos os dias. Treino de manhã e de tarde, e a noite vou pra faculdade. Nos finais de semana eu estudo e treino de novo.'

Sakura: 'E aquele seu machucado?'

Shoran: 'Agora já está bom! Não completamente, mas já não dói e posso treinar normalmente.'

Sakura: 'Aposto como dói e você não diz nada pra poder continuar treinando.'

Shoran: 'Claro que não!'

Sakura o olhou desconfiada.

Shoran: 'Tá, eu faço sim... Mas não dói tanto assim. É praticamente a mesma coisa que um joelho ralado.'

Sakura: 'É, sei... Um corte de espada comparado com um machucado no joelho. Sei que você pode agüentar, mas também não é bom ficar se torturando. Só vai piorar.'

Shoran: 'Já cansei de ouvir isso... Mas eu acho que isso faz parte do treinamento. Se eu não for capaz de agüentar umas dores de vez em quando, não vou durar muito.'

Sakura: 'Ai, pára! Não fala isso. Você sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa sua idéia de ficar vingando a morte do seu pai! É muito perigoso e aquela mulher é uma assassina! Ela pode te matar, e você sabe disso! Mesmo assim continua com essa idéia na cabeça! Você está treinando muito, mas talvez não seja o suficiente! Aquelas pessoas são muito fortes, assim como você eles também devem treinar e se fortalecer! Acho que você não devia...'

Sakura foi surpreendida pelo gosto doce dos lábios de Shoran em sua boca. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e o coração acelerar. Sabia que ele a beijara por não querer escutar o sermão que estava passando, mas seu interior agradeceu imensamente por aquele gostoso pedido para se calar.

* * *

Marck, Meiling e Kero estavam no quarto do inglês. O guardião estava na forma real, em cima de um super novelo de lã brincando de rolar, enquanto os outros dois assistiam televisão sem esquecer de espiar a cena patética de Kerberus retornando a sua infância. 

Marck: 'Meiling...'

Meiling: 'Sim?'

Marck: 'Eu precisava ter uma conversa um pouco séria com você.'

Meiling (se interessando): 'Pois diga.'

Marck (olhando para Kero que estava enrolando o rabo na ponta do fio do novelo): 'Ahn... Sabe como é, né...'

Meiling: 'É tão séria assim? Você não quer só...'

Marck: 'Não, não... Quero conversar com você mesmo. Literalmente.'

Meiling (surpresa): 'Nossa... Incomum da sua parte.'

Marck: 'Pois é...'

Meiling (levantando): 'Então vamos pro meu quarto.'

Marck: 'E deixa o Bichano aqui destruindo meu quarto? Não mesmo!'

Meiling: 'O que você quer fazer então?'

Marck: 'Esse é o problema...'

Meiling observa o guardião enrolando as grandes patas no novelo. Percebeu que ele não estava escutando nada, por causa da enorme distração que o novelo lhe proporcionava.

Marck: 'Eu trouxe ele pra cá por que achei que ele fosse atrapalhar os dois pombinhos apaixonados... E pobre coitado do Shoran né... Quatro anos de seca...'

Meiling (avaliando a situação): 'Isso é verdade... Onde o largamos então?'

Marck: 'Precisamos de um lugar fechado, vazio, sem torneiras ou encanamentos expostos, sem objetos pesados, quebráveis ou cortantes.'

Meiling: 'Levamos ele pro porão então.'

Marck: 'Perfeito!'

Marck se aproximou de Kero e lhe roubou o grande brinquedo.

Kero (acordando do transe): 'Ei!'

Meiling (saindo do quarto): 'A gente vai brincar em outro lugar agora, Kero... Vem com a gente.'

Kero (orgulhoso): 'Não gosto desses brinquedos idiotas, e já disse que não sou bicho de estimação!'

Marck: 'Se você vier, consigo um pacote de doces pra você.'

Kero (saindo): 'Aonde vamos?'

* * *

Sakura abraçou o pescoço de Shoran, se aproximando mais dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Ela se sentiu pequeninha abraçada a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo quente e segura. O cheiro bom de Shoran só deixava tudo mais aconchegante. 

Shoran tinha vontade de não se separar dela nunca mais. A pele da namorada era macia como veludo, e ela lhe parecia ainda mais delicada nos seus braços, o fazendo pensar que se fizesse um movimento brusco poderia machucá-la.

Vagarosamente os dois curtiam o momento, a oportunidade de ficarem daquela maneira novamente. Mas o que é bom não dura para sempre, e eles tiveram que se distanciar.

Devagar se separaram, e Shoran viu uma Sakura levemente trêmula entre seus braços. Ela o olhava nos olhos, levemente ruborizada. Observou-a por um instante, até o momento em que ela aproximou-se novamente, com a cabeça baixa, apoiando-se sobre seu peito.

Shoran: 'Que quer fazer agora?'

Sakura: 'Nada, quero ficar aqui, com você.'

Shoran sorriu e começou a acariciar levemente os cabelos da namorada. Perderam a conta de quanto tempo apenas ficaram ali, curtindo a presença do outro ou trocando beijos lentos.

A atenção dos dois foi desviada por duas leves batidas na porta. Depois de um suspiro de desgosto Shoran disse que abriria a porta.

Sakura (segurando a camiseta dele): 'Deixa baterem...'

Shoran: 'Melhor não... Depois ficam pensando mal da gente.'

Shoran abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma das empregadas da casa. Magrinha e pequena, não devia ter vinte anos. Ela se encolheu toda ao ver que era ele quem abria a porta, e seu rosto ficou vermelho como sangue.

Empregada (sem jeito): 'Desculpa incomodar... Eu só vim trazer toalhas limpas para o banheiro da Srta. Kinomoto que foram esquecidas.'

Shoran (dando passagem): 'Tudo bem, pode levar lá.'

Sakura observou o pequeno diálogo sem compreender, e depois acompanhou a jovem levando apressada toalhas bem brancas para o banheiro.

Sakura: 'Que aconteceu?'

Shoran: 'Nada... Só toalhas limpas. Quer comer alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome.'

Sakura: 'Pode ser.'

Os dois seguiram até a cozinha, onde encontraram Meiling sentada a mesa com um pote de dois litros de sorvete na frente e uma colher de sopa na mão. Aproximando mais um pouco eles puderam ver que a garota estava com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Shoran: 'Meiling... Já te vi assim antes. O que foi dessa vez?'

Meiling: 'Me deixa em paz, Shoran...'

Sakura: 'Calma Meiling... Talvez se você nos contar a gente possa te ajudar.'

Meiling (enxugando os olhos): 'Obrigada Sakura, mas vocês não têm como ajudar...'

Shoran: 'Foi o Marck não foi? Vou acabar com aquele idiota! Sabia que ia terminar assim!'

Meiling: 'Pára Shoran... Você sabe melhor que todo mundo que ele é mais forte que você, e além do mais... A culpa nem é dele, é minha e daquela elite idiota.'

Sakura: 'Pára aí... Você e o Marck... estavam juntos?'

Meiling: 'Sim.. Até aquelas onze criaturas virem mandar na vida dele, dizendo que não era algo apropriado e que não sei mais o que! Se eu pudesse acabava com todos aqueles metidos e mostrava quem é a pessoa mais forte do universo.' Meiling terminou com uma colherada grande de sorvete.

Shoran: 'Eles proibiram o Marck de ficar com você? Meu deus! Ele é muito mais imbecil do que eu pensava.'

Meiling: 'Não, Shoran... Desde o início era só uma brincadeira... Tínhamos deixado isso claro um pro outro... Só que eu comecei a gostar dele, sabendo que para ser só um divertimento, por isso a culpa é minha...'

Sakura: 'Meiling... Você vai ver que logo passa e você vai estar feliz de novo.'

Meiling: 'Não é bem assim... Eu o vejo todos os dias aqui... É difícil esquecer que ele existe.'

De repente todas as atenções se voltaram para a porta da cozinha. Era Marck, que logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Marck: 'Estava procurando vocês... Olha só, Shoran, a gente trancou o Bichano lá no porão. A chave está aqui, pode soltar ele.'

Shoran (pegando a chave): 'Certo, eu e Sakura vamos até lá...'

Sakura (saindo com Shoran): 'Anime-se, Meiling!'

Marck observou os dois irem embora e se sentou ao lado de Meiling na mesa, ficando em silêncio.

Meiling: 'O que você quer?'

Marck: 'Queria falar uma coisa que eu não disse pra você antes.'

Meiling: 'Pois diga.'

Marck: 'Pelo que eu percebi, o que a gente tinha deixou de ser uma brincadeira pra você... Não foi?'

Meiling: 'Se fosse uma brincadeira eu não estaria aqui me empanturrando de sorvete.'

Marck: 'Onde eu quero chegar é que... Pra mim deixou de ser um jogo também... Eu realmente gosto de você, mas...'

Meiling: 'Sempre tem um "mas", não é?'

Marck: 'A verdade é que eu tenho que obedecer as ordens da elite, é meu dever.'

Meiling: 'E por que você não manda eles se catarem e fica comigo?'

Marck: 'Por que se fizer isso, sua tia vai me expulsar daqui, não vou mais treinar Shoran, e vou arruinar tudo.'

Meiling: 'Tudo o que? E quem disse que minha tia não nos apoiaria? Vocês vivem de suposições!'

Marck: 'São suposições sim, mas não podemos arriscar.'

Meiling: 'Se você gosta realmente de mim arriscaria qualquer coisa como eu arriscaria.'

Marck: 'Não é bem assim, Meiling... Eu não tenho essa opção... Eu estou aqui por um propósito, e é esse o propósito que deve ser alcançado sem falhas. Devo cumprir esse objetivo custe o que custar.'

Meiling: 'Mas esse objetivo é tão importante assim? Qualquer um pode treinar Shoran...'

Marck: 'Não é apenas um treinamento, Meiling. Tem muita coisa em jogo nesse treinamento.'

Meiling: 'Como...?'

Marck: 'Tudo Meiling, desde o céu até o inferno.'

Meiling: 'Não estou entendendo nada... O que Shoran tem a ver com tudo isso?'

Marck (se levantando): 'Ah... Eu não devia estar falando essas coisas, esqueça. Apenas saiba que depois, quando tudo terminar, se terminar bem, poderemos pensar em algum futuro juntos.'

Meiling: 'E... Acha que vai demorar muito ainda?'

Marck: 'Do jeito que as coisas andam... No máximo dez anos.'

* * *

Sakura e Shoran se aproximaram da porta do porão que ficava embaixo da escada, escolheram a chave e abriram a porta, olhando para a escuridão do cômodo. 

Sakura (com medo): 'Por que trancaram o Kero aqui?'

Shoran: 'Provavelmente por que precisavam conversar e não podiam deixar ele solto por aí. Vem...'

Sakura: 'Eu não entro aí dentro.'

Shoran: 'Certo... Bola de pelos! Cadê você!'

Shoran entrou no cômodo escuro, descendo três degraus, alcançando um interruptor. Uma luz fraca se acendeu revelou a bagunça do local. Kero estava no centro do porão, dormindo de barriga pra cima sobre toda a lã do novelo já desenrolada.

Shoran (cutucando): 'Ei! Bola de pelo! Levanta!'

Kero (bocejando): 'Só mais cinco horas...'

Shoran: 'Acorda!'

Kero (acordando): 'O que que eu to fazendo aqui...?'

Shoran: 'Eu gostaria de saber, depois a gente descobre. Vem que a Sakura tá te esperando.'

Kero se espreguiçou e levantou à contra gosto. Saíram do porão e Sakura deu um rápido abraço no guardião.

Sakura: 'Não te fizeram mal né?'

Kero: 'Se fizeram eu não sei... Não lembro como cheguei aqui. Só lembro de... um novelo de lã... Grande, e macio...'

Sakura: 'Eriol me disse alguma vez pra ter cuidado com novelos de lã... Nunca entendi.'

Shoran: 'Eriol é cheio de mistérios, não da pra entender mesmo.'

Os três fecharam a porta do porão e começaram a subir as escadas, foi quando Kero lembrou de algo importante.

Kero: 'Ah! Moleque, eu queria fazer um pedido pra você.'

Shoran: 'Se você parar de me chamar assim eu posso pensar em atender seu pedido.'

Kero: 'OK... Eu paro de chamar você de moleque se você me conseguir um acesso livre a dispensa e um videogame.'

Shoran: 'Só isso?'

Kero: 'Sim.'

Shoran: 'Se eu te conseguir promete que não vai arranjar encrenca nem ficar bisbilhotando o que não deve?'

Kero (levantando a pata): 'Palavra de guardião.'

Shoran: 'Combinado... A dispensa é lá na cozinha, é só chegar e ser feliz... O videogame eu levo pro quarto da Sakura depois.'

Kero (feliz): 'Valeu!'

* * *

Passavam das oito horas da noite quando Sakura saiu do banho. Deitou-se na cama e começou a pentear o cabelo enquanto assistia Kero jogar videogame. Estava confortável, mas teve que se levantar ao escutar batidas na porta. Era novamente a mesma empregada jovem que lhe trouxera as toalhas de tarde. 

Emprega: 'Desculpa incomodar, mas vim buscar suas roupas que precisam ser lavadas.'

Sakura olhou para a garota sem entender o que ela dizia. A empregada pareceu perceber que ela não tinha entendido, pois logo ficou vermelha, tentando se expressar por gestos. A japonesa não estava entendendo nada, mas logo deu passagem, tentando fazê-la entender que podia entrar.

Sakura: 'Kero... Você fala chinês não fala?'

Kero (sem tirar os olhos da tela): 'Não tenho tempo pra isso, Sakura.'

Sakura simplesmente foi até a televisão e a desligou.

Sakura: 'É uma emergência.'

Kero: 'Não! Por que você fez isso?'

Sakura (erguendo o bicho de pelúcia para a jovem): 'Pergunte o que ela quer!'

Kero conversa com a garota com muita má vontade, mas acaba se empolgando e pedindo que trouxesse algumas guloseimas.

Sakura: 'E aí?'

Kero: 'Ela quer as roupas que precisam ser lavadas.'

Sakura: 'Tudo isso pra tão pouco?'

Kero (mentindo): 'É... Chinês é uma língua complexa.'

Sakura indicou para ela onde as roupas estavam, e as colocou em um cesto que carregava. A japonesa apontou pra si mesma dizendo seu nome, depois apontou para ela.

Empregada: 'Ling Fay.'

Sakura (se curvando): 'Obrigada, Ling Fay.'

Fay sorriu e curvou-se ligeiramente também. Desejou o que Sakura interpretou como um boa noite e se retirou. Percebeu que Fay sempre cuidaria de seu quarto enquanto estivesse ali, então, se conseguissem se comunicar, poderiam ficar amigas.

Passados alguns minutos, voltam a bater na porta, mas dessa vez Kero se prontificou a abrir. Era Fay com um pote de doces. Ela o entregou para o guardião que agradeceu diversas vezes.

Sakura: 'Sabia que tinha algo mais naquela conversa...'

Kero: 'Só uma pequena encomenda.'

Sakura: 'Pensei uma coisa agora, Kero... Será que as pessoas que trabalham aqui sabem das magias e coisas assim? Ninguém parece se espantar em ver um bicho de pelúcia falando...'

Kero: 'Essas pessoas são escolhidas a dedo pela mãe de Shoran provavelmente. Pessoas de confiança, que guardariam para si as coisas que vissem aqui.'

Sakura: 'Que responsabilidade...'

Kero (de boca cheia): 'Pois é..'

Sakura: 'Bom... Vou dar boa noite pra Shoran, fique aqui tá? Lembre-se do acordo que fizeram.'

Kero: 'Pode deixar, estou bem acompanhado.'

Sakura saiu do quarto e seguiu pelos corredores até onde Shoran havia lhe mostrado que era seu quarto. Ela bateu na porta, mas não teve resposta. Abriu a porta com cuidado e escutou o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Decidiu esperar por ali mesmo.

Ela sentou na cama, logo se deitando e abraçando o travesseiro. Shoran podia não estar ali, mas era como se estivesse. Podia sentir sua aura e seu cheiro por todo o quarto. Era aconchegante, por isso ela fechou os olhos e quando percebeu já tinha cochilado, pois acordou quando ele chamou seu nome.

Shoran (abaixado na frente dela, ao lado da cama): 'Desculpa... Acordei você...'

Sakura (sentando rapidamente): 'Ai desculpa! Que vergonha... É que tava tão bom que eu cochilei.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Tudo bem... Mas o que te trouxe ao meu humilde quarto?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Você, oras... Ou acha que viria até aqui por que sua cama é melhor que a minha?'

Shoran: 'Achou isso foi? Pode dormir aí então.'

Sakura: 'Não é isso! Estava só dando um exemplo...'

Shoran: 'Ah bom...'

Sakura ficou sentada observando ele arrumar algumas coisas bagunçadas que provavelmente teriam continuado bagunçadas se ela não estivesse ali. Foi só então que ela realmente se deu conta que ele estava sem camiseta. Pensou um pouco e se deu conta que sua camisola também não era das mais compridas, e que metade de suas coxas estavam a mostra. Mas eram namorados não eram? Apesar de terem ficado tanto tempo longe, ainda estavam juntos. Não tinha por que ter vergonha... Além do mais, não tinha melhor coisa do que poder ver o corpo muito bem trabalhado de Shoran sem nenhum tecido metido interferindo.

Shoran: 'Ficou quieta de repente.'

Sakura: 'Ah! Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas...'

Shoran (se sentando na cama): 'Que coisas?'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'Nada não!'

Shoran observou a garota alguns instantes. Os olhos verdes em contraste com a face vermelha que ela tentava disfarçar olhando para os lados, a deixavam com um ar um pouco infantil que ela sempre teve. Por outro lado, seu corpo magro e pequeno, cheio de curvas perfeitas, nem grandes nem pequenas de mais, deixavam claro que já era uma mulher adulta e bonita, muito bonita.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Acho que já está meio tarde... Você acorda cedo, deve estar querendo dormir...'

Shoran (a segurando pelo braço): 'De jeito nenhum! Acordar não é o meu problema!'

Sakura: 'E qual seria seu problema?'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Dormir sabendo que você está alguns metros de distância.'

Sakura sentiu seu corpo amolecer ao ver aquele homem erguendo-se a sua frente como uma muralha, o cheiro do desodorante masculino invadindo suas narinas e o calor que ela sentia só de se dar conta que ele era Shoran, seu namorado, e que ela podia fazer o que quisesse.

Sem pensar, enlaçou o pescoço de Shoran que, por sua vez, deixou-se levar pelo impulso de Sakura, caindo para trás na cama. Beijaram-se com desejo, um desejo de ficar juntos reprimido por muito tempo pela distância, mas que agora, aos poucos, ia sendo suprido.

Foi quando Sakura ouviu um barulho que fez seu coração pular mais que já estava. Foi tudo tão de repente que ela ficou sem reação, apenas mantivera-se deitada, olhando para o teto, com cara de boba babada.

O barulho havia sido da porta se abrindo, e um bom reflexo de Shoran o fez quase que pular instantaneamente, sentando-se na cama, tentando disfarçar algo óbvio.

Meiling (ao entrar sem bater): 'Shoran eu só queria...! Acho que... realmente... Não entrei em boa hora... (dando meia volta)'

Shoran (indo até a porta): 'Não, não... Agora que ta aí faz o que queria fazer...'

Meiling (correndo pro banheiro): 'É que minha pasta de dentes acabou e eu não queria ir lá em baixo pegar mais... Mas já to indo embora! (saindo correndo) Tchauzinho! Boa noite! Brigada! (bate a porta)'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Er... Acho que é melhor eu ir embora... Já tá tarde né...'

Shoran: 'Pois é... Boa noite...'

Sakura (dando um selinho): 'Boa noite.'

Shoran observou um pouco ainda Sakura se afastando, mas logo fechou a porta, sentando-se na cama. Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando a franja pra trás, deixando-o mais bagunçado que antes, procurando se acalmar. Suspirou e se jogou para trás, deitando. Sakura o tinha tirado do sério, e até mais do que isso... Se Meiling não tivesse entrado, ele não responderia mais por seus atos.

* * *

Sakura entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta e se encostou nela, escorregando até o chão no momento seguinte. Fechou os olhos e um arrepio invadiu sua espinha ao se lembrar dos minutos passados. 

Kero (desligando o videogame): 'Você tá legal, Sakura?'

Sakura (amolecendo até se deitar no chão): 'Ah, eu to... Não tinha jeito de estar melhor...'

Kero (voando até a cama): 'Você tá é doida, isso sim... Deita aqui antes que durma aí no chão... Eu não te carrego aqui pra cima.'

Sakura (se arrastando até a cama): 'Certo, certo, certo... Já estou aqui... Boa noite, Kero...'

Kero (apagando a luz e se juntando a ela): 'Boa noite...'

Sakura custou um pouco a dormir, mas o pensamento de que, se mais rápido ela dormisse, logo veria Shoran de novo obrigou seu subconsciente a apagar de uma vez. Acordou apenas no dia seguinte, com as cortinas esvoaçadas e o sol batendo em seu rosto.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e foi até a janela. O dia estava claro e sem nuvens, e tudo ficou ainda mais bonito quando viu Shoran e Marck aproveitando a manhã de sol pra treinar no jardim dos fundos, fora do dojo.

Na parte da manhã, tinham treinamento físico, por isso, Shoran estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo pelas pernas no galho de uma árvore, fazendo abdominais enquanto Marck o olhava com cara de desprezo e gritava coisas que Sakura não entendia direito.

Decidiu descer e observar mais de perto. Saiu do quarto e desceu a grande escada da sala de entrada, procurando pelo corredor que levava aos fundos. Tarefa cumprida, seguiu-o até o final, chegando a um avarandado. Podia ver claramente os dois agora, e entender que Marck estava mandando Shoran parar de ser molenga perfeitamente.

Shoran: 'Molenga é você! Duvido que consiga fazer isso!'

Marck: 'Cala a boca que sou eu que grito aqui! Aposto que perdeu a conta por essa idiotice!'

Shoran: 'Perdi mesmo, ok? Mas devo estar nos cinqüenta e poucos...'

Marck: 'Cinqüenta? Mas que vergonha! Espero que faça outros trezentos no mínimo nos próximos três minutos!'

Sakura se sentou no degrau da varanda, bastante impressionada. Se ela conseguisse se pendurar naquela árvore da maneira que Shoran estava, já estaria impressionada consigo mesma.

Shoran: 'Trinta e dois... Trinta e três... Sakura?'

Marck se voltou para a garota que agora não sabia o que fazer por ter atrapalhado o treino. Desde o início sabia que com ela lá, os treinos não iam render. Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo.

Marck: 'O tempo está passando Shoran! Consegue pelo menos uma vez se concentrar no que está fazendo, droga?'

Shoran (voltando com o exercício): 'Tá, tá, tá! Pára de gritar!'

Marck: 'Perdeu a conta de novo! Começa do zero!'

Shoran: 'Ah pára ae! Tenho certeza que estou no trinta e cinco!'

Marck: 'Não interessa... Perdeu a conta. Começa de novo! E eu não tenho o dia todo!'

Shoran finalmente decidiu obedecer a apenas contar sem reclamar, mas sempre que se esticava e podia ver Sakura, era um sufoco. O que ela estaria pensando? Provavelmente que ele era um idiota por estar ali, acatando ordens de um outro mais idiota que ele. Ou talvez ela estivesse pensando na noite anterior... Não, ele que estava pensando nisso. Talvez ela estivesse com fome, querendo tomar café.. Alguém poderia levá-la até a cozinha para que não ficasse passando fome. Foi quando viu Wei a chamando para tomar o café da manhã, e desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso. Sacudiu a cabeça, estavam muito contraditórios seus pensamentos.

Shoran: 'Cento e sessenta e seis... Cento e sessenta e seis... Cento e sessenta e ...'

Marck: 'Pode parar! Perdeu a conta de novo! Pára de pensar nela e se concentra! É difícil fazer isso? Mulher só estraga a cabeça mesmo!'

Shoran: 'Se você tá com problemas não desconta isso em mim, porcaria! Estou no cento e sessenta e sete e não vou começar de novo!'

Marck: 'Certo então! Sem hora do almoço pra você hoje! Vai ficar longe da sua Sakurinha até eu te liberar pelas seis horas da tarde! Prefere isso ou começar de novo?'

Shoran: 'Um... Dois... Três...'

* * *

Sakura (se sentando à mesa): 'Marck sempre foi assim tão bravo com Shoran?' 

Wei (levando algumas coisas para a mesa): 'Sim... É o jeito dele de ensinar o jovem... Ele o deixa com raiva, fazendo com que ele se esforce mais pra provar que pode fazer o que ele manda. Além do mais, quando eles simulam alguma luta, Shoran não hesita em partir para cima dele de verdade... Não se importando se vai machucar seu mestre ou não.'

Sakura: 'E por que o senhor não o ensina mais?'

Wei: 'Ah, senhorita Sakura... Já estou muito velho... Não tenho mais condições de ensinar Shoran... Além de que acho que Shoran já me ultrapassa nas habilidades. Estou feliz por ainda estar aqui ajudando a família Li em alguma coisa, sou muito grato a eles, por todos esses anos.'

Sakura: 'Pois é... Já faz tanto tempo... Parece que ontem éramos crianças brigando por cartas Clow...'

Wei: 'Quando menos você espera, você repara que o tempo passou...'

Sakura: 'Verdade...'

Wei: 'É melhor eu parar com isso... Você deve estar achando muito chato ouvir as filosofias de um velho mordomo.'

Sakura: 'Não, não! De maneira nenhuma! Gosto da sua companhia! Além do mais, não têm muitas pessoas nessa casa com quem posso conversar...'

Wei: 'Se gosta mesmo, aproveite que ainda estou aqui... Sinto que a qualquer hora isso já não será mais verdade.'

Sakura: 'Pare com isso, Wei... O senhor sempre foi um homem cheio de saúde! E acho que é assim que vai ficar por mais um bom tempo!'

Wei: 'Eu não apostaria nisso...'

Sakura não soube o que responder, portanto ficou calada, observando Wei arrumar algumas coisas e se retirar em seguida. Estava tão bem agora, não teria porque se preocupar com o pior.

A garota terminou seu café da manhã e voltou para seu quarto onde Kero já jogava videogame e Fay Ling arrumava a cama. Ela a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e pôs-se a procurar uma roupa para vestir.

Voltou para o dojo logo depois de se trocar, levando o livro Clow consigo.

Marck: 'Estamos dando uma pequena pausa... Mas só porque ele conseguiu fazer trezentos e cinqüenta em três minutos.'

Shoran (deitado ofegante no avarandado do dojo): 'Nunca mais faço isso... O sangue desce todo para a cabeça e eu fico tonto...'

Marck: 'Isso é o de menos, você não deveria nem ligar.'

Sakura (indo até ele): 'Você tá bem, Shoran?'

Shoran (sentando): 'Sim, sim... Já estou acostumado com as maluquices do Marck..'

Marck: 'Nossa... O que tem aí, Kinomoto? Seria o livro das cartas mágicas?'

Sakura (se levantando): 'É sim... Eu trouxe por que pensei que poderia ser útil de alguma forma pro treinamento de vocês...'

Shoran: 'Por que foi se incomodar com isso, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Incomodo nenhum... Ou ajudo vocês ou fico no quarto vendo Kero jogar videogame até Meiling chegar... Prefiro ficar aqui com vocês.'

Marck: 'Certo, gostei da idéia... Estamos no treinamento físico, portanto gostaria de pedir a você, humildemente, que invocasse a carta da luta.'

Shoran: 'Até parece que de repente ficou educado...'

Marck (ignorando e entrando no dojo): 'Faremos isso lá dentro.'

Sakura: 'Certo! Vem, Shoran!'

O chinês se levantou e entrou no dojo como os outros. Observou alguns instantes a invocação de Sakura, e logo depois a garota vestindo roupas azuis estava materializada no centro do dojo.

Marck: 'Pelo que sei, o poder da carta vai de acordo com o poder do mestre. Se Sakura ainda se concentrar na sua força, a carta se tornará mais poderosa. O que eu quero é que você não deixe tempo para Shoran respirar, Kinomoto. Não tenha dó dele pois ele está aqui pra apanhar, e é por própria vontade dele.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem, vou me esforçar!'

Shoran (em posição): 'Quando quiser.'

Em segundos a garota correu até Shoran e começou uma seqüência de golpes rápidos que Shoran evitou a todo custo. Eram bastante rápidos, mas não eram sobre humanos. A dificuldade seria inverter aquela luta e parar de apenas esquivar e recuar. Estava lutando contra uma carta, uma magia... Ela não se cansa, não respira...

Conseguiu ser mais rápido e passar uma rasteira na menina, mas ela o percebeu, saltando e lhe desferindo um chute bem no meio do rosto, o fazendo deslizar alguns metros.

Sakura: 'Shoran!'

Marck (na frente dela): 'Deixe-o e não perca sua concentração.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, apesar de não gostar da idéia de ver Shoran apanhar.

Marck: 'Se você não vence uma carta Clow sequer, como espera entrar para a Elite?'

Shoran (levantando): 'Não enche o saco porque eu já venci o próprio Clow em pessoa.'

Marck (rindo): 'Ai que meda dele.'

Shoran limpou um filete de sangue da boca e partiu para cima da carta. Entendia porque Marck era tão chato com ele nos treinos, o deixando irritado ele lutava muito melhor, e isso era claramente observado naquela luta.

Atacou a garota com os punhos rapidamente, e quando o primeiro soco não foi bloqueado, toda uma seqüência de golpes não foi defendida, e Shoran terminou com o soco na boca do estomago da lutadora.

Marck: 'Falta de graça... Você precisa de mais treino, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Fazia muito tempo que não usava magia...'

Marck: 'Não pode desperdiçar esse dom único, Sakura... Você tem seus guardiões... Se exercitar algumas vezes ao mês não mata ninguém.'

Shoran: 'Deixa ela em paz, Marck... Ela tem mais o que fazer da vida.'

Marck: 'Só estou dando alguns conselhos...'

Sakura: 'Vou pensar no caso, Marck... Mas e agora?'

Marck: 'Já bolei algumas coisas... Quantas cartas pode usar simultaneamente, Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Umas três ou quatro, por quê?'

Shoran: 'O que está inventando, Marck?'

Marck (ignorando): 'Mais do que bom, Sakura... Teria a bondade de invocar, poder, luta e espada?'

Sakura: 'Vai querer que eu lute contra Shoran?'

Marck: 'Exato.'

Shoran: 'Eu não posso lutar contra ela!'

Marck: 'Vai ser interessante, ele não vai querer machucar você, portando vai ficar apanhando!'

Sakura: 'Mas eu também não quero machucar ele!'

Marck: 'Ah, Sakura... Você disse que queria ajudar!'

Shoran: 'Se ela não quer você não pode obrigá-la!'

Marck: 'Que bunitinhuu... O pirralhinho já tá apavorado e a luta nem começou!'

Shoran: 'Eu não estou com medo! Pode vir, Sakura! Garanto que vou arranjar um jeito de vencer sem te machucar de jeito nenhum.'

Sakura: 'Er... E se eu que estiver com medo?'

Marck: 'Ele acabou de dizer que não vai te machucar... E é ele que tem mais medo de você do que você dele. Vai fundo que você vai se dar bem!'

Sakura (duvidosa): 'Está bem...'

Sakura fez o solicitado e utilizou as três cartas ao mesmo tempo, logo estava com a espada em punhos e em posição. Shoran fez o mesmo, aguardando-a dar o primeiro movimento.

Foi assim que a luta iniciou. Marck viu Sakura ir para cima de Shoran que defendia os ataques com perfeição. Apesar de usar o poder das cartas, a técnica e a experiência dele não seriam vencidas tão facilmente. E a graça da história seria que o chinês devia lutar contra ela, sem machucá-la.

Shoran sentia que a velocidade e força dos golpes de Sakura iam aumentando conforme ela se sentia mais a vontade na luta. Era melhor fazer algo antes que ele não pudesse resistir à força da carta clow.

No ataque seguinte de Sakura, Shoran esquivou-se se abaixando, mas ficou de pé logo em seguida para um contra ataque. Com a espada, golpeou a arma da namorada, fazendo a espada mágica sair girando da mão da garota.

Sakura sentiu que estava perdendo o equilíbrio, mesmo tentando evitar, ela cairia no chão se algo não tivesse impedido isso. Ela sentiu ser segurada pela barriga por Shoran, e quase no mesmo instante ser beijada por Shoran, enquanto ia baixando ela até o chão.

Marck: 'Pronto, sabia que isso não ia dar certo! Estava demorando pra isso acontecer.'

Shoran se afastou e Sakura sentou-se rapidamente, sentindo a face extremamente quente. Se estivessem sozinhos, ela não se importaria, mas Marck estava ali os observando, e ele ainda era apenas um conhecido pra ela.

Marck: 'Eu desisto! Seria muito mais fácil treinar um padre! Ele não entraria em depressões bobas, não ficaria perdendo a concentração por causa da namorada, não ficaria usando certas táticas no treinamento...!'

Shoran: 'Dá um tempo, Marck! Eu venci, não venci? Eu disse que não ia machucar ela! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse resistindo até ela cansar e desistir?'

Marck: 'Sim! Era exatamente isso que eu queria! Treinaria resistência, defesa e mais um monte de coisa!'

Shoran: 'Wei dizia que criatividade era importante numa luta! Eu fui criativo e achei um jeito muito melhor de vencer.'

Marck: 'Eu não sou Wei, Shoran..! Criatividade é importante sim, por isso não gaste ela nesses treinamentos bobos! Deixe pra usar numa luta mais séria, tipo as nossas!'

Shoran (olhando com canto de olho): 'Não te beijaria em hipótese alguma.'

Marck (arrancando os cabelos): 'Não é disso que eu estou falando! Olha... Esquece ta? Sakura querida, será que você poderia chamar o bichano pra gente?'

Sakura (levantando ainda meio sem jeito): 'Certo...'

Os dois observaram a garota sair do dojo em silêncio.

Shoran: 'O que pretende agora?'

Marck: 'Bem... Seria interessante ver como você se sai contra um tigre alado, que provavelmente tem uma pata com garras com uma força de uns duzentos quilos.'

Shoran: 'Você também... Só me põe em roubada...'

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura retornou com Kero flutuando ao seu lado.

Kero: 'Espero que estejam me acordando a essa hora por uma boa razão!'

Marck: 'Ah, bichano... Nós só queremos uma ajudinha sua. Queríamos aproveitar que você está aí, e é uma criatura mágica de combate, para treinar com Shoran.'

Kero: 'Treinar? Com o moleque? Eu não..!'

Marck: 'Não é nada complexo, é só uma luta.'

Kero (se animando): 'Ah, tá! Se é assim tudo bem! To querendo dar uma surra nele desde que apareceu em Tomoeda pra atormentar nossa vida.'

Depois de dizer isso, as pequenas asas do bichinho de pelúcia se alongaram o cobrindo, em seguida revelando o grande felino que ele era na verdade.

Sakura: 'Não vá exagerar Kero...'

Kero: 'Dá um tempo, Sakura...'

Marck: 'Algumas recomendações básicas: lutem lá fora do jeito que quiserem. Não exagerem, não quero ninguém sem rabo ou com mordidas profundas... É só um treino leve, se alguém se machucar sério a dona Yelan vai ficar tremendamente brava e a culpa vai ser minha. Sem contar que passaremos a treinar com gravetos de bambu, Shoran.'

Shoran (saindo): 'Deus me livre disso... Vamos lá pra fora, bola de pelo.'

Kero: 'Pode ir na frente pra se preparar psicologicamente.'

Os dois saíram do dojo e foram para os fundos onde era mais reservado. Sakura e Marck ficaram a uma certa distancia, aguardando o início.

Sakura: 'Ei, Marck... Eu to com medo.'

Marck: 'Medo de que? Que Kerberus machuque Shoran?'

Sakura: 'Não, não... Tenho medo que Shoran machuque Kero mesmo... Ele não pratica há muito tempo, só luta no videogame... Sem contar que deve estar uns dez quilos mais gordo do que deveria...'

Marck: 'Nem se preocupa, Shoran sabe o que está fazendo.'

Sakura: 'Espero que saiba mesmo...'

* * *

N/A: Oláááá! 

Desculpem a demora, mas chegou neh xD

Gostaram do cap? Meio água com açúcar, mas tudo bem... Eu realmente naum tenho mtu o q dizer, soh o de sempre... Obrigada por terem lido e tudo mais! -

Alguém ainda entra no meu site? (www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net) Não tenho atualizado ele mtu, mas vo tentar ser mais fiel a ele XD

Bom... Eh isso... e agora eu tenho orkut pra kem kiser me adicionar... Procurem por Júlia Baierle Soares!

Beijossssss


	11. Parte XI

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XI

Shoran observou Kerberus lembrando-se das táticas principais do guardião. Poder voar seria a vantagem dele, já atacar com fogo ou produzir um escudo não seriam coisas inéditas. O guardião começou a correr na direção do chinês, que ficou em posição de defesa com a espada. O felino era rápido e bastante pesado, tinha garras e uma mordida forte. Esperou até Kerberus chegar perto e saltar por cima dele.

Kero ficou sobre as duas patas traseiras, mordendo e segurando a espada de Shoran. O garoto estava tendo dificuldades para manter-se enquanto Kerberus o forçava para baixo. Mas Shoran resistiu e se concentrou, seguindo o último ensinamento que recebera de Wei na cachoeira.

Assim, conseguiu empurrar Kero para longe, avançando logo em seguida. O guardião esquivou-se levantando vôo, que foi a deixa para Shoran invocar uma tempestade de raios. Um agrupamento de nuvens surgiu no céu em segundos, o logo os raios caiam tentando atingir o guardião.

Marck: 'Shoran não consegue ser discreto uma vez na vida... Se Yelan decide vir aqui, estamos fritos.'

Kero desviava dos raios até se cansar de apenas fugir e cuspir uma grande bola de fogo na direção do solo. Shoran aproveitou a pausa que Kerberus fez para atacá-lo, e o acertou em cheio com um raio vindo do céu. Mesmo assim, a bola de fogo ainda vinha, e a única coisa que pode fazer foi colocar a espada na frente do corpo e receber o ataque.

Sakura (não conseguindo ver o resultado por causa da poeira que levantara): 'Ai meu deus! Será que eles estão bem?'

Marck: 'Não se preocupe, Sakura... Não vai ser essa luta boba que vai causar grandes danos a eles.'

Instantes depois pode-se ver Shoran de pé, meio confuso, olhando para sua espada. Kero estava mais à frente caído no chão.

Sakura: 'Kero! Você está bem?'

Kero (levantando tremendo um pouco): 'Claro que estou...!'

Marck: 'É só efeito do choque, daqui um pouco ele está novo em folha.'

Sakura: 'E com você, Shoran?'

Shoran (se aproximando do grupo): 'Eu to legal sim... Só achei isso estranho.'

Marck: 'O que aconteceu?'

Shoran: 'O golpe de Kero, nem me atingiu...'

Kero: 'Claro que não atingiu! Se tivesse atingido você estaria morto!'

Sakura: 'Mas se não atingiu o que aconteceu com ele? Fogo não some do nada...'

Marck: 'Você não usou algum escudo ou coisa assim?'

Shoran: 'Não! Eu simplesmente... Coloquei a espada na minha frente.'

Kero: 'Vocês não estão sugerindo que a espada, por ela mesma, conseguiu bloquear meu ataque? Não mesmo! Foi o vento que deve ter desviado o ataque e o moleque é muito burro pra ter notado.'

Sakura: 'Fica quieto, Kero!'

Shoran: 'Eu acho que a gente podia fazer um teste: eu fico parado com a espada de novo, e a bola de pêlo ataca mais uma vez.'

Sakura: 'Mas nem pensar! É perigoso!'

Marck: 'Não chega a ser tão perigoso assim, Sakura... Fogo produzido por magia não é produzido a partir da queima de alguma coisa, então assim que ele atinge o alvo, se não for algo inflamável ou que pegue fogo com facilidade como uma folha de papel, ele se apaga rapidamente. O pior que pode acontecer é o cabelo dele ficar um pouco chamuscado.'

Sakura: 'Hm... Mesmo assim não gostei dessa idéia.'

Kero: 'Eu gostei.'

Shoran: 'Ninguém pediu sua opinião... Vamos logo com isso que eu quero descobrir os poderes dessa espada.'

Shoran se posicionou e Kero também. Sakura ficou apreensiva, mas tinha em mente que deveria se acostumar com a idéia de ver Shoran se colocando em perigo.

Kero produziu mais uma bola de fogo, que atingiu em cheio o local onde Shoran estava, e mais uma vez não se viu nada por instantes, até a fumaça baixar.

E como antes, lá estava Shoran de pé. Sakura reparou na cara de espanto de Marck, parecia que aquilo realmente era algo realmente incomum, até mesmo para ele que já devia ter visto muita coisa na elite.

Kero também ficou com cara de espanto, mas que em seguida foi substituída por uma de decepção. Ele, que só perderia para Clow, seu criador, e para Sakura, sua mestra, perdeu também para um moleque chinês idiota.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na varanda, observando Shoran ao seu lado secar o suor com uma toalha.

Sakura: 'O que aquilo quis dizer?'

Shoran: 'Bem Sakura... Deixa eu te explicar. Essas armas mágicas que usamos, espadas, báculos, chaves e tudo mais, são apenas objetos que nos ajudam a canalizar nossa força, a magia mesmo vem de nós. Algumas pessoas podem ser mais fortes com uma espada do que outra, mas é por causa da construção da própria espada. Entende?'

Sakura: 'Sim...'

Shoran: 'Só que, o que aconteceu ali foi que a própria espada demonstrou ter um poder de defesa que não depende da minha força... Isso pode significar que se eu conseguir controlar essa força, poderei usar a força da espada até quando estiver completamente esgotado. Sem contar que poderia somar minha força com a da espada e fazer um ataque ainda mais forte...'

Sakura: 'Nossa! Então deve ser por isso que o Marck ficou com aquela cara de espanto e te dispensou do treino hoje...'

Shoran: 'É... Nunca se sabe o que o Marck faz... Volta e meia ele some.'

Meiling: 'É óbvio que ele vai falar com a elite... Nunca pensaram nisso?'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Olá Meiling!'

Shoran (entrando na casa): 'Eu vou tomar um banho, enquanto isso, conversem o que eu sei que vocês querem conversar e eu não posso ouvir...'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Certo! Vamos pro meu quarto então, Sakura!'

* * *

Marck: 'E depois lá estava ele, sem nenhum arranhão!'

Kyle: 'Sem dúvida alguma, é a espada de Chen. Já esperávamos por isso... por que está tão alarmado?'

Marck: 'É que realmente não sei o que fazer... Não sabemos o que acontecerá se ele usar os poderes daquela espada.'

Kyle: 'Chen era uma boa pessoa... Não creio que faria mal a alguém.'

Marck: 'Pessoas mudam depois de mortas...'

Kyle (rindo): 'Conheceu muitos mortos, Marck?'

Marck: 'Não, né! Mas creio que, uma pessoa que esteja morta, e tenha uma chance de ficar no mundo dos vivos vá desperdiçar essa chance.'

Kyle: 'Nisso você tem razão... Mas Chen seria um grande trunfo na manga pra Shoran contra Koriny... E ele já estará arriscando a vida lutando com Koriny... Se estiver em caso de vida ou morte pode ser sua última chance de sobreviver.'

Marck: 'Devo ensiná-lo a usar aquilo então?'

Kyle: 'Acho que sim... Mas não agora... É cedo ainda.'

Marck: 'Certo... Obrigado Kyle... Me ajudou muito.'

Kyle: 'Estou aqui para isso... Não vai falar com os outros?'

Marck: 'Se fizer isso vou demorar tempo demais aqui... Eu deveria estar na mansão Li.'

Kyle: 'Está bem. Até outro dia então... Boa sorte.'

Marck: 'Vou precisar mesmo...'

* * *

Shoran saiu do banho rapidamente, vestiu uma bermuda e logo foi até o quarto da prima para resgatar a namorada. Falou que queria mostrar algo para Sakura, dizendo que ela e Meiling poderiam terminar de conversar depois. Mesmo deixando a prima brava, ele levou a namorada para o quarto.

Sakura (entrando no quarto): 'E o que você quer me mostrar?'

Shoran (fechando a porta): 'Sua boba... (se aproximando) Não quero mostrar nada...'

Sakura (sorrindo de forma marota): 'Que feio, mentindo desse jeito...'

Shoran (abraçando-a pela cintura): 'É por uma boa causa.'

Em seguida estavam se beijando. Sakura podia sentir a firmeza e força de Shoran em cada movimento, não deixando de ser extremamente delicado. Era aquele equilíbrio que fazia com que Sakura se tornasse uma marionete nos braços dele, seria incapaz de pedir que parasse ou de recusar qualquer coisa.

Shoran tinha entre seus braços aquela pessoa tão frágil, que ele queria cuidar e proteger, ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de deitá-la na cama e ficar lá até anoitecer. Ele tentava controlar seus atos impulsivos ao máximo, mas, sempre que a tomava nos braços, quaisquer pensamentos lógicos desapareciam de sua mente.

Sakura sentiu o namorado abaixar-se e levantá-la no colo como se seu peso fosse algo insignificante. Percebeu quando foi depositada sobre a cama, e quando sua cabeça repousou sobre o travesseiro. Quando Shoran afastou-se um pouco, deixou-a querendo a proximidade dele.

Ela abriu os olhos e pôde ver os olhos castanhos do namorado fitando-a intensamente. Ele estava com as mãos aos lados de sua cabeça e com os joelhos apoiados dos dois lados de seu corpo.

Sakura sentiu o corpo todo tremer quando ele se aproximou de seu pescoço, dando beijinhos carinhosos, subindo até voltar para a boca. Enquanto correspondia à carícia, passou os braços pelos ombros dele, tentando puxá-lo: queria sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, a perfeição do encaixe dos corpos... As mãos dele, que há muito já haviam deixado o travesseiro sob a cabeça da garota, percorriam todas as curvas do corpo dela, causando gostosos arrepios, perceptíveis ao rapaz.

Sentindo que ela queria mais que aquele jogo, Shoran deixou os lábios dela e passou a beijar o colo alvo, exposto pelo decote da camiseta dela. Os suspiros dela e o carinho que fazia em sua nuca, desistindo de puxá-lo, atiçaram ainda mais o desejo do rapaz. Desceu os lábios rapidamente para a região ventral dela, subindo lentamente enquanto levantava, com as mãos a peça de roupa. Sentiu-a estremecer mais intensamente que das outras vezes, assim como as unhas beliscarem seu pescoço, em um espasmo de prazer.

O barulho da porta se abrindo assustou-os, fazendo-os sentarem-se rapidamente, mas como ele continuava sobre os quadris dela e tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, sem falar na camiseta dela que cobria apenas o busto, não era possível ocultar o que quase ocorrera ali.

Marck parou, olhando para os dois, praguejando internamente contra si mesmo por não ter percebido o motivo das empregadas pedirem para ele chamá-los: não devia ser a primeira vez que eles eram pegos em flagrante.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Se ficara sem jeito quando Shoran a beijara na frente do mestre pela manhã, encontrava-se em uma situação extremamente constrangedora. Nenhum dos dois fazia qualquer movimento, ela podia ver que Shoran estava irritado, mas não conhecia Marck o suficiente para tentar adivinhar o que se passava pela mente dele, e nem queria fazê-lo.

Marck (impassível): 'Vim chamá-los para o almoço.'

Sakura afastou-se de Shoran assim que conseguiu libertar-se e arrumou sua camiseta rapidamente, colocando-se em pé. Mas não percebera que suas pernas estavam dormentes, então perdeu o equilíbrio e teria caído se o namorado não tivesse percebido o ocorrido e segurado-a pela cintura.

Shoran (murmurando): 'Você está bem?'

Sakura (mais vermelha ainda): 'Sim... Só vou passar em meu quarto rapidinho... A gente se encontra na sala.'

E, desvencilhando-se dos braços do namorado, passou por Marck sem lhe encarar, deixando-os.

Marck (quebrando o silêncio que se formara): 'Você devia ter trancado a porta.'

Shoran (indo para a parede mais próxima que pudesse bater com a cabeça): 'Ai meu deus que ódio que eu tenho de você...! Eu não tranquei a porta porque eu não achei que alguém fosse entrar no meu quarto sem bater!'

Marck: 'Foi mal mesmo aí.. Eu não ia imaginar que a essa hora da tarde vocês já estariam assim... Nem quero ver à noite... Já passou na farmácia?'

Shoran: 'Marck, da um tempo tá? Eu sei tudo que eu estou fazendo e não preciso de você pra ficar me dando conselhos. Agora da o fora que eu preciso trocar de roupa.'

* * *

Sakura entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, apoiou as costas na porta e sentiu as pernas amolecerem de novo. Sentada no chão ela lembrava de cada toque das mãos de Shoran.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Tenho que parar com isso... Parar... Estão me esperando...'

A garota se levantou, apoiando-se na mesinha de cabeceira, e, ao erguer a cabeça, viu Kero sentado no parapeito da janela com um olhar distante.

Sakura (preocupada): 'Está tudo bem, Kero?'

O animalzinho continuou olhando o horizonte.

Sakura (indo até ele): 'Kero!'

Kero: 'Ahn?'

Sakura: 'Você está legal?'

Kero: 'Estou sim.'

Sakura: 'Vamos almoçar, estão todos esperando.'

Kero: 'Pode ir, não estou com fome.'

Sakura (espantada): 'Não está com fome? Mas você está sempre com fome!'

Kero: 'Agora eu não estou, pode ir.'

Sakura (indo se arrumar): 'Está bem... Vou pedir que tragam um lanche pra você depois.'

O guardião não respondeu, deixando Sakura ainda mais preocupada. Faria algo a respeito assim que voltasse, agora precisava arrumar o cabelo e descer para a sala de jantar. Assim que terminou correu até chegar perto da porta da sala, onde recobrou a classe.

Correu tudo como normalmente, até Meiling perguntar onde Kero estaria.

Sakura: 'Ele ficou lá em cima... Disse que não está com fome.'

Shoran: 'Estranho... Ele está sempre com fome.'

Sakura (falando baixo): 'Parece que ele ficou triste depois de hoje de manhã...'

Shoran: 'Ele é orgulhoso demais.'

Sakura: 'Olha quem falando, né Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Pelo menos eu sei perder.'

Meiling: 'Claro que sabe... Se tranca no quarto e fica emburrado o resto do dia...'

Sakura: 'O problema não é esse, é que o Kero nunca fica desse jeito. Estou um pouco preocupada.'

Shoran: 'Depois a gente conversa com ele então.'

Logo depois se retiraram da mesa, deixando Marck e Yelan conversando. Sakura pediu que dessem um tempo para ela e Kero conversarem. Ela entrou no quarto e viu o pequeno na janela do mesmo jeito que estava antes de almoço.

Sakura (indo até a janela): 'Kero, você não pode ficar emburrado o resto do dia!'

Kero: 'Posso sim, Sakura...'

Sakura (se sentando na cama): 'Não, não pode. Não quer conversar?'

O guardião se voltou na direção da mestra e ela pode ver seu rosto magoado.

Kero (voando até o colo dela): 'Ah, Sakura!'

Sakura (o abraçando): 'Não fica triste Kero... Olha, nós somos amigos não somos? Se você me contar o que está te deixando assim, você pode melhorar. É por causa de hoje de manhã não é?'

Kero (baixando a cabeça): 'É sim...'

Sakura: 'Kero... Você não precisa ficar chateado com isso... Tenho certeza que você não usou toda a sua força naquele treino.'

Kero: 'Pois é Sakura... Eu não usei, mas mesmo se eu usasse não ia adiantar. Odeio admitir isso, mas... o moleque está realmente forte.'

Sakura: 'Faz oito anos que ele praticamente vive pra esse treinamento, Kero. Não tem por que você ficar chateado porque perdeu! Há quanto tempo que você não pratica?'

Kero: 'O problema não é esse, Sakura... É que... desde que fui criado, Clow sempre dizia que as únicas pessoas que poderiam vencer os guardiões seriam nosso criador ou nosso mestre. O moleque não é nem de longe nenhuma dessas pessoas! Isso fez com que toda uma crença que eu tinha desmoronasse!'

Sakura: 'Ah Kero... Ninguém é invencível, você sabe disso. Tudo bem que foi o Mago Clow que disse isso, mas você não devia ter se baseado tanto nisso. Você tem um grande poder Kero, tenho orgulho de você por isso. Não importa pra quem você ganhe ou perca, você vai sempre ser meu amigo protetor. Agora levanta essa cabeça e esquece isso... Olha o que eu trouxe pra você.'

Sakura estendia um doce de chocolate com morango que era quase do tamanho da cabeça do guardião.

Kero (voando e sacudindo a cauda): 'Chocolate com morango! Amo você, Sakura!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que bom que está mais feliz, Kero...'

Kero (voltando a ficar sério): 'Mas... Não conta nada pro moleque, tá?'

Sakura: 'Pode deixar!'

Kero (de boca cheia): 'Obrigado por tudo, Sakura!'

* * *

Meiling foi para o seu quarto atender um telefonema que, segundo ela, era urgentíssimo. Sem ter o que fazer Shoran seguiu até o dojo, onde encontrou algo interessante: o arco de Marck. As vezes ele acertava as frutas das arvores com ele, por isso que devia estar ali perdido. Abriu a porta de um armário embutido a parede e encontrou algumas flechas. Pegou-as e as levou para fora junto com o arco.

Levantou o arco na altura do rosto e posicionou a flecha da maneira que via nos filmes, a verdade era que não tinha a mínima noção do que fazia. Mirou o tronco de uma árvore, puxou a flecha e a largou logo em seguida. Conseguiu um disparo que passou quase a um metro da árvore e logo foi ao chão. Pegou outra flecha e decidiu tentar de novo. Ergueu o arco e apoiou a flecha na mão que segurava o arco. Puxou a flecha e mirou. Naquele instante pareceu que tudo tinha parado apenas para uma voz falar baixinho em sua mente: '... apenas deixe a magia correr por seus braços que o arco faz o resto...'

A flecha foi disparada e com velocidade atingiu o bem centro do tronco da árvore. Rapidamente Shoran se virou na direção da casa, onde Marck estava apoiado na pilastra da varanda.

Marck: 'Belo disparo.'

Shoran: 'Então foi você...'

Marck (indo até ele e tomando o arco de suas mãos): 'Quem te deixou mexer nas minhas coisas?'

Shoran: 'Quem mandou deixar elas atiradas em qualquer lugar?'

Marck: 'Deixei no dojo, lá não é qualquer lugar.'

Shoran: 'Isso não importa... Explica qual é o truque disso aí.'

Marck: 'Truque nenhum. Você pega uma flecha (demonstrando), mira... e atira.'

Segundos depois uma pêra ainda verde caía com a flecha atravessada.

Shoran: 'Tem que ter um truque sim... Como que eu acertei se é a primeira vez que toquei nesse treco?'

Marck: 'Você mirou e atirou, só isso.'

Shoran (entregando as outras flechas que tinha pego): 'Desisto de tentar entender você...'

Marck (sorrindo): 'Hey... Não vai contar nada do que aconteceu hoje, não?'

Shoran (mudando o tom de voz): 'Não tenho nada pra contar, já que não aconteceu nada por que alguém interrompeu!'

Marck: 'Poxa Shoran... Desculpa mesmo, não foi a intenção. Mas vocês também... Plena luz do dia, nem pra trancar a porta... Pensa melhor próxima vez.'

Shoran: 'Dá um tempo Marck... Eu não fico escolhendo hora. E a gente também não tava fazendo nada demais.'

Marck: 'Imagina... Mas todo caso é melhor eu ir indo. Sua amada está vindo aí e eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela está morrendo de vergonha de olhar na minha cara. Pelas duas horas vamos voltar a treinar... Tchau...'

Shoran observou o mestre se distanciar enquanto Sakura se aproximava.

Shoran: 'Tudo bem com Kero?'

Sakura: 'Ah sim! Ele está bem melhor agora... Já está no videogame. Vai ter treino de novo?'

Shoran (a segurando pela cintura e puxando pra perto): 'Só mais tarde...'

Sakura (colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço dele): 'E Meiling?'

Shoran: 'Tá no telefone... Disse que era urgentíssimo... Só deve desligar daqui umas três horas...'

Sakura: 'Então, teremos que ficar sozinhos até ela desligar?'

Shoran: 'É o jeito, né..'

Sakura apenas sorriu e permitiu que o namorado se aproximasse ainda mais e a beijasse. Foi quando percebeu que o lugar que estavam não era o mais apropriado.

Sakura: 'É melhor a gente entrar, Shoran... Pode ter alguém olhando.'

Shoran: 'Está bem...'

O casal caminhou lentamente até o interior da mansão, abraçados, trocando carícias apaixonadas. Foram até uma das salas e sentaram-se no sofá, voltando a beijar-se.

Shoran (separando os lábios e murmurando, entre beijos no pescoço dela): 'Onde foi que paramos antes do almoço, mesmo'

Sakura (suspirando): 'Me diga você... Onde paramos e o que quer fazer a partir de lá...'

Shoran (levantando o rosto para fitar os orbes esmeraldinos): 'Então só tenho que fazer o que quiser? Parece interessante...'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Nem tudo na sua vida tem que ser complicado ou difícil...'

O rapaz voltou a beijar a namorada de forma intensa, deitando-a no sofá, ficando sobre ela. A pressão que os corpos exerciam um sobre o outro somente tornava aquele momento mais intenso. Shoran percorria todas as curvas do corpo feminino sob o seu com as mãos, livremente. Logo permitiu-se começar a tirar a camiseta dela e, quando ela levantara os braços para permitir que ele terminasse o serviço, ouviram um barulho na ante-sala. Ele foi ver o que era, enquanto Sakura colocava novamente a blusa.

Shoran (murmurando): 'Não tem ninguém ali...'

Sakura (mordendo o lábio inferior): 'Pois é...'

Shoran (sentando-se ao lado dela): 'Então...'

Sakura (desviando o olhar para o relógio): 'Já está em cima da hora...'

Shoran seguiu a linha de visão da namorada e viu que faltavam dez minutos para duas horas da tarde. Suspirou, deixando-se encostar no sofá, olhando para o teto, praguejando em chinês. Sakura sufocou uma risada.

Shoran: 'E você acha isso engraçado!'

Sakura: 'A situação, não... Mas a sua reação sim.'

Shoran: 'Que bom que alguém está gostando disso...'

Sakura: 'Não fica assim, Shoran... O que é que eu posso fazer para te animar?'

Shoran (puxando-a deforma a fazê-la sentar-se em seu colo): 'Parar o tempo, quem sabe...'

Sakura: 'Isso não congelaria mais de metade das pessoas da mansão... Não é um bom plano...'

Shoran: 'Então eu vou pensar em um melhor e te falo depois do treino, está bem'

Sakura (aproximando-se dele): 'Sim... Mas agora vem aqui um pouco...'

Eles beijaram-se por alguns instantes, até levantarem-se e dirigirem-se para o dojo, onde Marck já esperava.

* * *

Sakura se sentou perto da porta do dojo e ficou a observar o treinamento. Ficou assim por alguns instantes até ouvir gritos histéricos de Meiling chamando por seu nome. Quando a garota chegou ali, pegou as mãos da amiga e começou a pular.

Meiling: 'Nós vamos pra praia Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Praia?'

Meiling: 'Uns amigos meus convidaram, e você pode ir junto!'

Sakura (começando a pular junto com a amiga): 'Sério? Que legal!'

Meiling: 'Eles vão passar aqui para nos buscar daqui algum tempo, você trouxe biquíni?'

Sakura: 'Não...' Com é que ela vai pra uma ilha, no verão, e não leva biquíni?

Meiling (a puxando pelo braço): 'Então vem que eu te empresto um.'

Em segundos as duas tinham corrido para dentro da casa, e assim que saíram de vista, Shoran e Marck trocaram olhares, parando de atacar um ao outro.

Marck: 'Nem me olhe assim. Você não pode perder tempo indo pra praia.'

Shoran (voltando a golpeá-lo com a espada): 'E alguém falou em praia?'

Continuaram o treinamento, mas ambos sabiam que nenhum dos dois tinham gostado da idéia das garotas irem para a praia com os amigos de Meiling. Não que Shoran não confiasse na namorada, mas só de pensar nela de biquíni junto com os amigos atirados de Meiling já lhe causava preocupação.

Passados alguns minutos Sakura chegou novamente na porta do dojo vestindo uma saia, uma mini-blusa e sandálias.

Sakura: 'Desculpa atrapalhar mas... Posso falar com você um instante, Shoran?'

Marck: 'Cinco minutos.'

Shoran foi até o lado de fora com Sakura, onde a garota começou a falar.

Sakura: 'Sabe que que é, é que a Meiling e eu vamos pra praia com uns amigos dela... A gente vai voltar de noite e... E não se preocupa que eu vou ficar grudada nela até por que vou precisar dela pra traduzir as conversas... E... E...'

Shoran: 'Não precisa ficar se explicando, Sakura... Vai lá e se diverte.'

Sakura: 'Sério?'

Shoran: 'Você já está toda pronta mesmo, só se cuida com aqueles amigos malucos da Meiling... Só de ver uma garota bonita ficam meio alterados... Ainda mais as estrangeiras.'

Sakura: 'Mas.. O que eles fazem?'

Shoran: 'Ah, não vou te contar... Você vai ficar com medo e não vai querer ir mais. Estaria estragando a sua diversão.'

Sakura (medrosa): 'Como assim? Explica isso...'

Shoran (falando baixo no ouvido dela): 'Toma cuidado com os marshmallows...'

Logo depois de dizer isso, ele deu um selinho na namorada e volta para dentro do dojo.

* * *

Sakura se encontrava dentro de uma caminhonete com Meiling, mais duas garotas e dois garotos. Todos conversavam, riam e discutiam naquela língua estranha. Meiling só tinha dito para ela que era interessada no rapaz que dirigia o veículo. Ficou meio perdida até chegarem à praia. Desceram do carro e Sakura pode ver o sol forte batendo sobre a água verde do mar, e várias pessoas curtindo o sol e a areia.

Todos escolheram entrar na água, mas Sakura e um dos rapazes preferiram ficar na areia. A japonesa ainda estava meio envergonhada, por isso apenas mexia na areia com um graveto. Contudo, ficou surpresa, e, ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu melhor ao ouvir o amigo de Meiling falando sua língua.

Rapaz: 'Não consigo falar tudo, mas acho que posso me comunicar.'

Sakura: 'Consegue sim! E qual é o seu nome?'

Rapaz: 'É Jyu Kei. Você é Kinomoto Sakura, certo?'

Sakura: 'Sou sim, muito prazer.'

Jyu (observando os outros no mar): 'Mas me conte... O que trouxe aqui pra Hong Kong?'

Sakura: 'Conheço Meiling e seu primo Shoran desde que tinha uns dez anos, então eles me convidaram para passar as férias aqui com eles, por isso estou aqui.'

Jyu: 'É bom rever os amigos, né?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Muito.'

Sakura passou a observar a amiga jogando água nas outras garotas, e logo gritou para que eles se juntassem a eles.

Meiling: 'Não seja fresca, Sakura! Venha logo!'

Sakura: 'Quer ir também?'

Jyu: 'Aqui sozinho eu não vou ficar.'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Então vamos.'

* * *

Marck: 'SHORAN LI! ONDE ESTÁ SUA CABEÇA?'

Shoran: 'Até onde eu sei está em cima do meu pescoço, ok?'

Marck: 'Pois não parece! Sei que você está preocupado com Sakura, com o que ela estava fazendo de biquíni com um bando de marmanjos na praia, mas você tem que se concentrar no treino!'

Shoran (cabisbaixo): 'Eu estou tentando, tá legal? Não tenho culpa que ela mexe comigo...'

Marck (se aproximando): 'É uma droga estar apaixonado, não é? A gente fica no mundo lua... Não queremos fazer nada... Só pensamos nela, nela e nela.'

Shoran (se sentando): 'É mesmo... A gente acaba sempre parecendo bobos.'

Marck (se sentando do lado): 'Parecemos mais bobos quando elas simplesmente nos fazem de otários e nos trocam por um cara dez anos mais velho com cartão de crédito e talão de cheques.'

Shoran: 'Ei! A Sakura não vai fazer isso comigo.'

Marck: 'Claro que não, você já tem cartão de crédito, só não tem talão de cheques por que não quer.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Da um tempo Marck... Nem todas as mulheres são assim.'

Marck (levantando também): 'É... Mas a grande maioria sim... Experimenta oferecer pra Sakura um dia de compras no shopping e vê a cara dela de felicidade... Lhe garanto que ela vai ficar tão feliz que vai sair pulando se arrumar.'

Shoran: 'Dá pra parar de falar dela como se a conhecesse desde pequena?'

Marck: 'Claro, claro... Só estou te falando pra fazer a experiência... ou você acha que uma garota, bonitinha e meiga como a Sakura, ia ficar no Japão uma eternidade sozinha só por que "ama" alguém que acidentalmente é herdeiro de uma fortuna gigantesca? Acho que não...'

Marck pode ver as feições de Shoran se tornando sérias. Sorriu maliciosamente... Como adorava aqueles jogos psicológicos... Era muito fácil cutucar o interior de Shoran com apenas algumas palavras. Ele até já sabia o que ele faria agora... Pegaria a espada e iria pra cima dela só pensando na luta... concentrado e com raiva, o que ele precisava pra continuar o treino.

* * *

O sol começou a se pôr e, depois de terminarem uma partida de vôlei com vitória pro time de Sakura e Meiling, a praia ficou deserta. Os amigos se reuniram em torno de uma fogueira para comer marshmallows. Imediatamente Sakura se lembrou do que Shoran tinha dito em seu ouvido, que ela não tinha entendido. Será que ele estava brincando, só querendo assustá-la ou era alguma coisa séria? Esperou Meiling comer o dela primeiro, e constatou que não havia nada de errado.

Meiling: 'Coma logo, Sakura, vai esfriar.'

Sakura pegou o seu e enfiou de uma vez na boca. Mastigou lentamente e percebeu que todos a observavam. Ficou nervosa... Por que aquela expectativa? Engoliu e... não sentiu nada de ruim! Pelo contrário, aquele gosto doce era maravilhoso e ela comeria vários daqueles.

Continuaram por lá mais algum tempo, comendo e conversando. Sakura conversava o que podia com Jyu enquanto Meiling puxava assunto com o outro rapaz em que era interessada. Quando a japonesa menos esperava, pode ver os dois se beijando. Sorriu, e voltou a conversar com Jyu.

* * *

Marck: 'Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. Isso é invasão de privacidade! E você tirou carteira de motorista não faz nem dois meses, eu que devia estar no volante.'

Shoran (dirigindo): 'Fica quieto, Marck... Olha a hora que já são e as duas não voltaram.'

Marck: 'Você podia ter ligado pro celular de Meiling...'

Shoran: 'Só você que leva celular pra praia...'

Marck: 'Só você que não leva.'

Shoran estacionou o carro que pegou emprestado da mãe atrás da caminhonete e os dois foram em direção a praia.

Shoran: 'Lá estão eles!'

Marck: 'Não me diga que... A garota beijando aquela criatura é a Meiling...'

Shoran: 'É sim, Marck... E não reclame, você que terminou com ela. O que eu não me conformo é com a Sakura conversando tão feliz com aquele lá... Eu vou até lá!'

Marck (o puxando de volta): 'Não mesmo! Vai chegar lá e dizer: "olá, eu estava em casa me roendo de ciúmes, então vim trazer vocês de volta."? Não mesmo... Precisamos de uma desculpa.'

Shoran: 'Eu digo que é tudo culpa da minha mãe, que ela queria que elas voltassem pra casa.'

Marck: 'Péssima desculpa, mas vai logo que eu não to agüentando ver ela com aquele pamonha.'

Os dois vão na direção da praia, como se tivessem acabado de chegar, então Shoran chama por Sakura, acenando.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Shoran? O que está fazendo aqui?'

Meiling ao perceber a presença do primo e de Marck se recompõe e se levanta. Shoran se aproxima do grupo e cumprimenta a todos no geral, e volta a falar com Sakura.

Shoran: 'Minha mãe pediu que buscasse vocês pra não atrasar o jantar por que ela tem várias coisas pra fazer hoje ainda.'

Meiling: 'Mas já?'

Marck: 'É... Ela estava uma fera.'

Sakura: 'Bom.. É melhor não contrariá-la...'

As duas garotas de despedem dos demais e vão com Shoran e Marck. Quando ficaram uma distância segura do grupo que ficava pra trás, Marck começou a implicar:

Marck: 'Podem dizer agora o que estava acontecendo lá?'

Meiling: 'Bom, além dessa crise de ciúmes não estava acontecendo nada! Tia Yelan está tirando folga hoje.'

Sakura: 'Quer dizer então que era mentira?'

Meiling: 'Claro, Sakura! Esses dois são os campeões do ciúme... Sempre arranjando desculpas pra terminar com as minhas diversões!'

Shoran: 'Calma aí que não é bem assim!'

Meiling: 'Claro que é!'

Marck: 'A idéia foi do Shoran.'

Shoran (abrindo o carro): 'Ei! Não vai jogando a culpa pra cima de mim. Eu não teria vindo se você não tivesse incentivado.'

Sakura (entrando no carro): 'Não acredito que vocês ficaram com tanto ciúmes assim...'

Marck (fazendo o mesmo): 'Eu ao menos tinha razão.'

Meiling (idem): 'Razão? Marck meu caro amigo... Foi você mesmo que terminou tudo entre nós. Eu acho que tenho direito de seguir minha vida.'

Marck: 'Se eu tenho ciúmes ou não, não sou eu que controlo.'

Meiling: 'Não vou discutir isso. Eu só quero que vocês parem com essas crises... Sempre quando estou me divertindo alguém estraga tudo.'

Shoran: 'Eu só não quero que você fique mal falada por aí, Meiling...'

Meiling: 'Pode deixar que eu mesma cuido da minha imagem, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Ok, Ok... Não me preocupo mais então. Quando voltar chorando pra casa também não vou me preocupar.'

Meiling: 'Ai Deus... Eu só acho que eu preciso errar também pra aprender. Se vocês ficam protegendo tanto, eu não vou saber como agir sem vocês.'

Sakura: 'Acho que ela tem razão. Precisamos aprender errando também, não é, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Sakura: 'Você sabe.'

Shoran calou-se ao lembrar de Nai.

Marck: 'Acho que perdemos essa...'

Shoran (irônico): 'Você acha?'

Em alguns minutos todos estavam de volta na mansão. Meiling e Marck, emburrados, voltaram para seus quartos, enquanto Sakura e Shoran foram pro quarto da garota.

Kero: 'Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?'

Sakura: 'Ai Kero desculpa... Esqueci de avisar que ia pra praia.'

Kero (olhos marejados): 'Praia? E não me levou! Como você é má...'

Sakura: 'Desculpa Kero... É que eu fui com uns amigos da Meiling... Não tinha como levar você...'

Kero: 'Próxima vez vou querer ir...'

Sakura: 'Certo. Bom, eu vou pro quarto do Shoran, vai ficar aqui né?'

Kero: 'É só o que eu faço mesmo...'

Sakura (saindo com Shoran): 'Te amo, Kero.'

Os dois caminharam até o quarto do chinês, e passando a porta Sakura lembrou de algo importante.

Sakura: 'Aliás... Que idéia foi essa de me assustar com a história dos marshmallows?'

Shoran (rindo): 'Foi só pra assustar mesmo... Você deveria ter visto a sua cara quando eu falei... Foi impagável!'

Sakura (rindo também): 'Seu pateta! Isso não se faz...'

Shoran (abraçando-a): 'Eu acho que valeu a pena.'

* * *

Sakura adentrou a sala de jantar para tomar o café da manhã mais cedo que o usual naquele dia. Encontrou Yelan sentando-se elegantemente e recebeu um sorriso da senhora.

Yelan: 'Bom dia, dormiu bem?'

Sakura: 'Claro, senhora, obrigada.'

Yelan: 'Parece-me que levantou um pouco mais cedo hoje, algum motivo em especial?'

Sakura: 'Não, simplesmente não consegui dormir mais. Mas eu estava querendo ver algumas coisas com Meiling hoje. Estávamos querendo planejar uma festa de aniversário para Shoran...'

Yelan: 'Ah sim... Meiling nunca conseguiu convencê-lo a participar, mas creio que, esse ano, vocês farão algo muito especial.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É essa a idéia.'

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio, enquanto Sakura iniciava o desjejum e Yelan abria o jornal. De repente, a chinesa parou de ler, abaixou o jornal e olhou para Sakura de forma espantada.

Sakura (preocupada): 'Senhora Yelan... Algum problema?'

Yelan (levantando-se e gritando): 'Shoran Li!'

Empregada: 'Vou chamá-lo, senhora.' (saindo pela porta dos fundos em direção ao dojo)

Meiling (adentrando a sala, afobada): 'Tia, que bom que te encontrei! Eu estava vendo meus e-mails na internet e... (olhou para a folha de jornal nas mãos da tia) Então saiu no jornal também...?'

Sakura (confusa, já que ambas falavam em chinês): 'Meiling, o que foi?'

Meiling (hesitante): 'Ahm... É... '

Sakura: 'Conta logo!'

Shoran (entrando todo suado, seguido de Marck): 'Mandou chamar, mãe?'

Yelan (irritada, e ainda falando em chinês): 'O que significa isso?'

Ela levantou o jornal para que os dois pudessem ver o que tinha sido publicado e Sakura pôde ver as duas faces contorcerem-se em espanto. Shoran praguejou, socando o próprio punho, sem encarar ninguém.

Sakura (desesperando-se): 'Mas o que é que está havendo!'

Todos olharam para ela e ela se arrependeu de ter gritado. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas, vendo o namorado caminhar até si.

Shoran (guiando-a a até a cadeira mais próxima): 'Fique calma, Sakura, eu vou cuidar disso, está bem?'

Sakura (irritando-se novamente): 'Cuidar do quê, Shoran? O que é que aconteceu?'

Marck (pegando o jornal com Yelan e mostrando-o a Sakura): 'Isso aconteceu, Sakura.'

A jovem olhou para o papel que Marck segurava diante de seus olhos e não pôde acreditar no que via: Um pedaço da folha era preenchida por uma matéria ilustrada por uma foto dela e de Shoran no sofá da sala da mansão, ela parcialmente sem camiseta. Reconheceu imediatamente a situação: logo após o almoço quando estavam esperando dar o horário do treino da tarde de Shoran.

Sakura (espantada): 'Mas... Como...?'

Shoran: 'Nós ouvimos um barulho, lembra?'

Sakura: 'Mas você disse que não tinha ninguém lá!'

Meiling: 'Isso não interessa agora... Temos que descobrir quem tirou a foto vai ser fichinha perto de lidar com a imprensa! Essa foto também já está na internet!'

Shoran (sentando-se ao lado de Sakura): 'Que ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava...'

Yelan (séria): 'Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Shoran?'

O rapaz levantou o rosto para a namorada, antes de encarar a mãe e afirmar com um aceno de cabeça.

Yelan (ainda impassível): 'Vou ver o que posso fazer com algumas ligações. Durante a tarde resolveremos isso, você compensará as horas de treino perdidas em um outro momento.'

Shoran: 'Mas, mãe...'

Yelan: 'Foi você quem se descuidou, Shoran. Arque com as conseqüências agora.'

Shoran (abaixando a cabeça): 'Certo...'

Marck (após a saída de Yelan): 'Eu suponho que você não vá conseguir se concentrar no treino de hoje... Tire o resto da manhã, depois vemos isso.'

O mestre deixou o recinto, deixando apenas Shoran, Meiling e Sakura na sala.

Sakura (confusa): 'Shoran... Isso não foi culpa sua... Eu sou tão culpada quanto você nessa história! E como é que íamos adivinhar que havia alguém nos espionando?'

Meiling: 'Não adianta, Sakura... A responsabilidade de estar alerta era dele...'

Shoran: 'Além do mais, mesmo que tenhamos a mesma culpa, eu que sou o herdeiro do clã e da fortuna da família Li, futuro responsável de não sei quantos por centos da economia de Hong Kong e blablabla... Já cansei de ouvir isso!'

Sakura (colocando uma mão no ombro do namorado): 'Não tem nada que eu possa fazer?'

Shoran: 'Nada que já não esteja fazendo...'

Eles trocaram um sorriso apaixonado e Meiling saiu da sala com medo de atrapalhar.

Shoran (rindo com a namorada): 'Vamos dar uma volta no jardim... Preciso esfriar a cabeça...'

* * *

Genteeeeeeeeee

desculpem o atraso x.x realmente foi difícil escrever isso aki... prometo qno 13º cap voltaremos com lutas e logo logo chegamos aos instantes finaaaaaais ---

beijos pra vcs! E estarei respondendo comentários no www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net

tchau!


	12. Parte XII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XII

Os dois estavam cobertos por uma capa preta, tentando evitar a chuva forte que caia. Correram até a porta de uma velha mansão com aparência abandonada. O primeiro abriu a porta, esperou que o segundo passasse, fechando a porta atrás de si logo em seguida.

Marck (tirando o capuz): 'Meu Deus, que chuva!'

Josh (aparecendo no hall de entrada) : 'Todo mundo percebe quando você chega, Marck...'

Marck: 'E assim que tem que ser! Minha ilustre presença não pode passar desapercebida.'

Josh (ignorando o irmão) 'Seja bem vindo, Wei.'

Wei: 'Obrigada Jovem.'

Josh (os guiando até outra parte da casa): 'Bom, as coisas aqui tem mudado bastante... Já nem consigo mais ler em paz.'

Marck (o seguindo): 'Do que você está falando, parece tudo normal por aqui...'

Josh apenas deu um sorriso torto e tratou de abrir as duas grandes e grossas portas da sala de estar onde todos passavam a maior parte do tempo.

Marck e Wei ficaram meio paralisados ao sentirem seus ouvidos se encherem de ruídos. Whan Long estava pendurado no lustre da sala, com as enormes asas abertas e um livro na boca.

Koriny (enfurecida): 'Devolve JÁ o meu diário, pivete!'

Thiago: 'Hey Whan! Aqui!'

Logo o garoto tinha arremessado o diário para Thiago, que pegou no ar, que viu Koriny encher as mãos com esferas de energia negra e lançar em sua direção. Correu e desviou de todas, passando o livro para Shinai, que produziu uma rajada de vento que deixou Koriny meio sem reação. Quando ela percebeu, seu diário já estava nas mãos do jovem dragão novamente.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kojiro e Satori assistiam a um filme de guerra no último volume da televisão, deixando aquele ambiente extremamente barulhento. Em um canto, sentado, estava Kyle, que já não sabia mais o que fazer. Quando viu os três na porta, fez uma expressão de alívio e foi até eles.

Marck: 'O.. O que é isso?'

Kyle: 'Se conseguir fazer alguma coisa pra pará-los, eu agradeço.'

Marck não hesitou em atirar a capa preta que usava longe e entrar correndo na sala.

Marck: 'Pra mim, Thiago!'

Logo o diário estava nas mãos do inglês.

Depois de muita briga fizeram a brincadeira parar e conseguiram controlar Koriny para que ela não destruísse a casa. Kyle expulsou Satori e Kojiro da sala e se atirou no sofá.

Kyle: 'Eu não agüento mais...'

Wei: 'Tenha paciência... É melhor assim do que viver com medo de Whan.'

Josh: 'Verdade...'

Marck (se jogando no outro sofá): 'Mas a Koriny bem que merece.'

Josh: 'Você também não ajuda. Vamos conversar o que temos que conversar logo, assim nos livramos.'

Kyle: 'Isso... Aí poderei dormir em paz, eu espero.'

Marck: 'Falem logo, então.'

Josh: 'Estávamos pensando sobre Chen.'

Wei: 'Acha que já está na hora?'

Kyle: 'Bom... A hora tem que chegar, e melhor cedo do que tarde.'

Marck: 'Shoran é bastante dedicado, mas fica preguiçoso com Sakura por perto. Acho que ao fim das férias a gente pode começar a treinar a espada.'

Wei: 'Ele se dedica quando quer, mas a garota realmente tira a concentração dele.'

Josh: 'O problema que temos são as previsões de Kou.'

Wei: 'E o que ele previu?'

Kyle: 'São os Lifus.'

Marck: 'Ow shit... Odeio esses gatos.'

Josh: 'Ele disse que viu uma grande invasão deles aqui na Terra.'

Wei: 'Faz muito tempo que não escuto falar deles.'

Marck: 'É, mas eles estão sempre por aí atrapalhando nossa vida. Só não entendo o que isso tem a ver com Shoran?'

Kyle: 'Bom... Seria útil pra todo mundo que Shoran ajudasse a conter a invasão de Lifus... Menos trabalho pra gente, e mais treinamento pra ele.'

Josh: 'O problema é que temos medo que ele acabe achando que todos são aquelas merdas e se meta com um Lifus Akai.'

Kyle: 'Tendo Chen ao menos um pouco controlado, não precisamos nos preocupar com a segurança dele diante de um Akai.'

Marck (olhando enviesado): 'Então vocês querem que eu o ensine a dominar Chen o mais breve possível?'

Josh: 'Não, maninho, você não tem condições pra isso. É um trabalho para Wei.'

Wei: 'Quando ensinei Shang a dominar Chen eu era bastante jovem, não acho que hoje estaria em condições para isso. Prefiro que Marck e até mesmo a Sra. Yelan estejam comigo, assim poderíamos acelerar o processo. E, se o pior acontecer, teremos quem possa parar o garoto.'

Kyle: 'Eu queria traze-lo aqui para isso, mas seria impossível. É melhor mesmo que vocês o treinem. Pelo que Kou disse, a invasão não deve demorar muito, um mês no máximo.'

Marck: 'Bom, acho que vamos ter trabalho pela frente. Kinomoto que nos perdoe, vamos roubar Shoran e ela não tem escolha.'

Wei: 'Comunicamos a Shoran sobre os Lifus?'

Kyle: 'Deixe que ele descubra... Se contar ele vai se preparar e o efeito surpresa do ataque vai ser perdido. Kou e Kanon já estão preparando os remédios... Se tudo der certo, nenhum humano vai sofrer.'

Wei (levantando-se): 'Certo. Vamos deixar vocês descansarem agora.'

Marck (debochado): 'Adeus, maninho.'

* * *

Calmamente, Sakura e Shoran andavam pelo jardim da mansão. Ela ainda não entendia direito como aquela foto deles havia ido parar na coluna social do jornal. 

Sakura: 'Eu acho que não é tão ruim assim, no fim das contas...'

Shoran: 'Você não entende Sakura... A família Li é um clã milenar que segue as tradições da China antiga. E não consta em nenhuma tradição a união do principal herdeiro com uma estrangeira.'

Sakura: 'Bom... Não se pode mais seguir todas as tradições, estamos no século vinte e um!'

Shoran: 'Explique isso para os fofoqueiros de plantão. Eles vão ficar dizendo que a família não é mais a mesma... E que se eu não respeito nem as tradições não tenho como ser bom o suficiente para liderar e blá blá blá...'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Deixa falarem. Mesmo eles dizendo mentiras sobre você, você vai continuar sendo o herdeiro e nada vai mudar isso.'

Shoran (parando em frente à namorada e colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros): 'Sakura, isso não é uma simples fofoca de faculdade... Estamos falando da coluna social da alta sociedade chinesa.'

Sakura: 'É tão sério assim? Não que a idéia de nos flagrarem me agrade, mas... Será que precisa de todo esse alvoroço? Afinal de contas, o que há de errado em namorados naquela situação? Nós todos fomos gerados daquele jeito...'

Shoran (passando a mão pelos cabelos): 'Pra começar, ninguém sabia que eu tinha uma namorada... Eu teria que te apresentar pra sociedade numa festa de gala com aquele monte de gente chata falando chinês arcaico... Mas o que realmente me preocupa é como eles conseguem as informações.'

Sakura (seguindo-o, visto que ele recomeçara a caminhar, deixando-a para trás): 'Não se sinta frustrado, Shoran... Não foi culpa sua.'

Shoran: 'Foi sim... Se eu não estivesse tão fora de mim, teria percebido que havia algo errado. Eu só não queria enxergar qualquer coisa que pudesse nos atrapalhar... E agora simplesmente estraguei tudo.'

Sakura (parando em frente a ele): 'Isso não é verdade! Você não está nessa sozinho, Shoran, quer parar de ser tão orgulhoso? Por um acaso é só você naquela foto? Lógico que não!'

Shoran (espantado): 'Sakura...'

Sakura (levantando uma mão para calá-lo): 'Não, agora você vai me ouvir. Que droga, Shoran, você sempre teve esse hábito de carregar todo o peso sozinho! Você queria ter a responsabilidade sobre as cartas, apesar de não ter conseguido; quer ser o herdeiro o clã por algum motivo que até hoje eu não entendi, já que você mesmo disse que eles nunca permitiriam uma estrangeira na família e você diz que quer estar para sempre comigo... Acima de tudo, você quer vencer essa elite idiota simplesmente porque seu pai falhou nisso... Tentando carregar tudo sozinho, você não percebe como deixa os outros! Acha que nos está poupando guardando tudo isso para si, mas só torna toda essa situação mais penosa para todos nós!'

Shoran (suspirando): 'Terminou?'

Sakura: 'Não! Eu prometi que não ia te falar nada, mas não agüento mais presenciar essa situação, e olha que eu cheguei aqui faz pouco tempo... Você acha que a Meiling está desanimada só por causa do Marck? Quem dera fosse só isso... Afinal, ela já está até gostando daquele garoto que ela beijou na praia... Como ela conviveu mais tempo com vocês dois e o treinamento maluco que vocês fazem todos os dias, ela consegue perceber qualquer mudança... Ela está sentindo que tem algo muito errado e, depois de observar vocês um pouco, eu tenho que concordar com ela! Como você acha que isso nos faz sentir, Shoran? De repente uma porcaria de uma foto no jornal não parece tão importante assim, né?'

Shoran: 'Terminou agora?'

Sakura: 'Terminei.'

Shoran: 'Resumindo: eu sou um irresponsável, insensível, que faz coisas sem sentido e não ligo para o que vocês sentem, é isso que você queria me dizer?'

Sakura: 'Não seja simplista, você sabe bem que eu não penso isso.'

Shoran: 'Não estou sendo simplista, estou simplesmente interpretando seu discurso.'

Sakura: 'Não há o que interpretar no que eu disse, só quero que você pense um pouco mais antes de tomar para si uma responsabilidade que não é sua!'

Shoran: 'Então você acha que eu gosto de não ter tempo para quase nada?'

Sakura: 'Por que é que você escolhe justo esses momentos para agir como um idiota? Que droga, Shoran, eu estou tentando ter uma conversa séria com você!'

Shoran: 'Então agora eu sou um idiota também... Às vezes é bom saber o que os outros pensam de você...'

Sakura: 'Pare com isso! Está ficando ridículo, não somos mais crianças!'

Shoran (suspirando): 'Então agora você vai me escutar. Por menos que acredite nisso, eu penso em muitas coisas antes de tomar uma decisão... Talvez raramente eu acerte, mas eu tento. E não é que eu não me importe com vocês, vocês são tudo o que tenho, mas eu não posso desistir de meus objetivos por causa disso! Você sempre me disse para buscar meus sonhos, pois bem, esse é o meu sonho!'

Sakura: 'Eu nunca pedi para você desistir dele...'

Shoran: 'Ah! Agora é a minha vez, Sakura. Eu sei que posso ser um imbecil muitas vezes, mas eu juro que eu não quero machucar ninguém... Se eu pudesse, juro que faria tudo ao meu alcance para estar com você e, ao mesmo tempo, conseguir vencer a elite, enquanto cumpro minhas funções no clã e na família... Mas eu não posso... (pausa) Aliás... Eu não pensei em tomar a responsabilidade de consertar isso sozinho... A culpa foi minha, sim, afinal, nem avisá-la que algo assim podia acontecer eu avisei, então... Mas eu não posso sonhar em descobrir o que exatamente houve sem ajuda.'

Sakura (com as mãos na cintura): 'Você não podia ter dito isso antes?'

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Para quê? Ficar te irritando é bem mais divertido...'

Sakura: 'Shoran!'

Shoran (abraçando-a): 'Sim...?'

Sakura: 'Você não existe...'

Shoran (aproximando a boca do pescoço dela): '...Não?'

Sakura (sentindo um arrepio gostoso): 'Não...'

Shoran (subindo até a boca): 'Então quem está te beijando agora?'

* * *

Sakura e Shoran passaram o resto da manhã nos jardins curtindo um ao outro, mas dessa vez, prestando atenção no movimento em volta. Quando estava chegando perto da hora do almoço, Shoran avistou Wei perto da casa olhado para eles, certamente gostaria de falar algo com ele. 

Shoran (se levantando): 'Espera aqui que eu já volto.'

O jovem foi até o velho mestre e o cumprimentou.

Wei: 'Jovem Shoran... Sei que essa não é a melhor das horas, mas sinto que se esperar muito não estarei mais aqui para fazê-lo.'

Wei precisava de uma desculpa para ter urgência no treinamento de Shoran, e aquela não era uma completa mentira. Ele já sentia há muito que seu corpo não era mais o mesmo e que em pouco tempo estaria junto de Shang.

Shoran: 'Pare com isso, Wei. Você é um homem saudável e ainda tem tempo pela frente! Mas... O que você quer fazer?'

Wei: 'Bom... Você deve ter notado que a espada que era de seu pai não é uma espada comum...'

Shoran (pensativo): 'Verdade... Parece que... Ela age sozinha às vezes.'

Wei: 'Exatamente. A espada tem um poder próprio, e é a utilização desse poder que eu quero lhe ensinar.'

Shoran (feliz): 'Nossa! Gostei disso! E é um poder grande?'

Wei: 'Pode ter certeza que sim... Mas não pense que é fácil usá-lo... Por isso, mesmo achando que estou sendo inconveniente, não posso mais adiar.'

Shoran: 'Como assim?'

Wei: 'Teríamos que começar a treinar sério, no mais tardar, amanhã.'

Shoran: 'Amanhã?'

Wei: 'É... Sinto muito pela Kinomoto, mas como disse, não tenho mais muito tempo por aqui, e Marck não tem condições de lhe ensinar.'

Shoran: 'Mas tão cedo? Olha Wei... Eu tenho certeza que não vai lhe acontecer nada... Não podemos esperar um pouco mais?'

Wei: 'Vai ser pior se acontecer durante um treino, jovem... Irá se sentir culpado. E seu pai nunca me perdoaria por ter abandonado você aqui com aquela espada sem ter ensinado como usá-la.'

Shoran: 'Podemos treinar de madrugada, deixando minha manhã livre?'

Wei: 'Zumbis não lutam com espadas, Shoran. Precisa dormir também.'

Shoran (cabisbaixo): 'Está bem então... Amanhã começamos...'

Wei: 'Obrigada pela compreensão. E pense que quanto mais você se dedicar, mais rápido terminamos, e mais rápido você estará livre pra continuar com suas férias.'

Shoran: 'Certo...'

Shoran se despediu do mestre e retornou tristonho para perto da namorada.

Sakura (preocupada): 'O que aconteceu?'

Shoran (se sentando): 'Apenas acabam de interferir nas nossas férias...'

Sakura: 'Interferir? Não entendi...'

Shoran (depois de um suspiro): 'É que Wei acha que vai falecer em breve, e tem algo que ele precisa me ensinar antes que isso aconteça. É muito importante e Marck não teria condições de fazê-lo.'

Sakura: 'Mas... Ele está tão bem! Não vai assim falecer do nada.'

Shoran: 'Pois é... Mas ele disse que não se perdoaria se morresse antes de me ensinar.'

Sakura: 'O que é tão importante assim?'

Shoran: 'Lembra da minha espada que defendeu o ataque do Kero sem eu fazer nada?'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Shoran: 'Parece que ela tem realmente poderes próprios e ele precisa me ensinar como manipulá-los.'

Sakura: 'Entendi... Isso tudo significa que...?'

Shoran: 'Que a partir de amanhã estarei treinando em tempo integral.'

Sakura (triste): 'Ah não...'

Shoran (tentando arrumar): 'Mas depois das seis da tarde estarei o tempo todo contigo, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa...'

Shoran (abraçando-a): 'Eu tentei Sakura, juro que tentei adiar...'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem... Vou sair bastante com Meiling então.'

Shoran: 'Certo... E procure se divertir. Vou tentar me dedicar bastante... Quanto mais cedo eu aprender o que ele quer ensinar, mais cedo estou livre.'

Sakura: 'Bom... Vamos aproveitar bem hoje então. Quer ir para algum lugar?'

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Quer que eu te mostre o que é praia de verdade?'

Sakura: 'Adoraria.'

Shoran: 'Então iremos pra lá de tarde. Fica mais bonito no pôr-do-sol.'

Sakura adorou a idéia e os dois se retiraram para o almoço.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo quando o casal chegou a seu destino. 

Shoran: 'Pode abrir os olhos, Sakura.'

A garota os abriu e ficou encantada. Via o mar alaranjado pelo sol que se punha ao fundo, mas ficou assustada ao olhar para baixo. Os dois estavam na borda de uma grande rocha que bloqueava a entrada de qualquer pessoa naquela área da praia, formando, na parte inferior, uma pequena praia completamente deserta.

Shoran: 'Vamos descer?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Vamos!'

Shoran olhou para os lados e constatou que não havia ninguém por perto. Com o ófuro do vento ele conjurou uma pequena nuvem sob os pés dos dois que os levou suavemente até a areia fresca da praia.

Sakura, largando os chinelos, correu imediatamente para perto de algumas grandes pedras onde avistou um caranguejo, e, com seu jeito infantil, ficou a observá-lo.

Shoran (se abaixando do lado dela com um graveto): 'Legal aqui né?'

Sakura (vendo o animal pinçar o graveto): 'Muito!'

Um silêncio incômodo reinou por alguns instantes.

Shoran: 'Sakura, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito por isso...'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Ah Shoran... Já falamos sobre isso...'

Ela desamarrou a canga que usava na cintura e se sentou, observando mais uma vez o céu.

Shoran (se sentando ao lado dela): 'Eu só queria dizer que... Vou dar tudo de mim pra poder terminar isso o mais rápido possível. Duas ou três semanas no máximo... Teremos mais um mês ainda.'

Sakura: 'Vou poder assistir você?'

Shoran (aproximando sua boca da dela): 'Melhor não... Sem você olhando eu já ficaria pensando em você, imagina como seria se estivesse ali.'

Sakura (bem próxima): 'Tem que aprender a se concentrar.'

Shoran : 'Eu já aprendi... Só que eu só consigo me concentrar em você...'

Sakura: 'Então prove.'

Assim ele eliminou a pequena distância que havia entre eles. Beijaram-se com ternura e delicadeza, mas era difícil permanecer assim com os desejos a flor da pele. Shoran se aproximou ainda mais, sentindo seu corpo ferver de dentro para fora.

Sakura sentia arrepios por todo corpo com cada movimento das mãos dele pela lateral de seu corpo e pelas costas. Deixou que ele avançasse sobre ela, deitando-se de vagar sobre o tecido. Ela podia sentir que seus corpos estavam mais próximos do que nunca.

Shoran sentia cada milímetro de sua pele implorando pelo mais singelo toque da namorada. Quando ele sentiu aquelas pequenas mãos erguendo sua camiseta lentamente, preferiu ele mesmo tirá-la para agilizar o processo.

Naquele breve momento Sakura se condenou por odiar os treinamentos do namorado. Ela devia ser grata por ele esculpir tão bem o próprio corpo. Entretanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mão de Shoran subindo por baixo de sua blusa. Não que ela não gostasse, mas aquilo a fez refletir no que realmente iria acontecer se continuassem daquele jeito, não era o previsto. Ele pareceu notar sua dúvida, pois afastou-se ligeiramente dela, interrompendo as carícias.

Shoran: 'Que houve...?'

Sakura (puxando-o de volta): 'Nada.'

E quem disse que ela se importava?

Logo ele tirara sua blusa, deixando-a apenas de biquíni. As curvas perfeitas do corpo de Sakura eram de dar inveja a qualquer uma. Ele precisava saber se era isso mesmo que ela queria, antes que fosse tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Shoran (beijando-lhe o pescoço): '... quer mesmo ir até o fim disso...?'

Sakura (entre suspiros): 'Quero...'

Shoran (afastando-se mais uma vez e fitando os olhos esmeraldinos da namorada): 'Depois disso, não há mais volta... Não quero que faça isso somente porque não sabemos o que será do dia de amanhã...'

Sakura (segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos): 'Não estou pensando no amanhã. Tudo o que me importa agora é que estou aqui com você, e não consigo imaginar outro lugar no qual gostaria de estar ou qualquer coisa que prefira fazer neste momento...'

Eles voltaram a se beijar de forma intensa e as carícias tornaram-se mais íntimas. Sakura logo livrou-se do calção dele, deixando-o de sunga, enquanto ele desamarrava a parte superior de seu biquíni.

Shoran (afagando-lhe os seios): 'Sakura...'

Sakura (gemendo baixinho): 'Que é?'

Shoran (sem interromper as carícias): 'Você... Seu corpo... É maravilhoso...'

O rapaz não deu chance para a namorada responder, suas mãos passaram a acariciar entre as pernas dela. Sorriu ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome entre suspiros.

Shoran (levantando ligeiramente a cabeça para fitar o rosto dela, mantendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto): 'Quer que eu pare?'

Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento e Shaoran parou a carícia. Sakura levantou o tronco, sentando-se e tendo-o bem próximo de si.

Sakura (passando a mão esquerda pelo pescoço dele e puxando o rosto dele para bem perto, mas sem beijá-lo): 'Não brinque comigo, Shoran. Não é o único que sabe fazer isso.'

Voltando a beijá-lo com fervor, Sakura levou sua mão até o quadril dele, começando a tirar a sunga dele, sendo auxiliada, novamente, por ele com a mão direita, sendo que a esquerda a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Movendo-se rapidamente para tirar a última peça de roupa do próprio corpo, Shoran acabou por ajoelhar-se, completamente nu, trazendo-a consigo, visto que não soltara a cintura da namorada.

Sakura (com um sorriso travesso para o corpo nu do namorado): 'Você disse que meu corpo é bonito, mas você também não deixa nada a desejar...'

Assim que pronunciou essas palavras, Sakura sentiu-se pressionada novamente contra o corpo dele, agora percebendo todo o desejo que ele sentia explicitamente. Suas bocas se separavam por milésimos de segundos, meramente para não ficarem sem ar, enquanto Shoran a segurava firmemente, ao mesmo tempo em que se ocupava em tirar a parte inferior do biquíni dela.

Sakura não queria simplesmente esperar pelo momento, queria ao menos tentar fazê-lo sentir tanto prazer quanto ela quando fora tocada intimamente. Tendo a mão direita livre, sendo que se segurava firmemente a ele com a esquerda, pôs-se a acariciá-lo.

Foi a vez dele chamar o nome dela entre gemidos altos. As bocas deixaram-se e Shoran permitiu-se cair no chão, ofegante, mas ainda puxando Sakura consigo. Ela tinha a parte inferior do biquíni na metade da coxa.

Sakura (sem parar de acariciá-lo e mantendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto): 'E você? Quer que eu pare?'

Não obteve resposta alguma, somente um olhar suplicante que a fez rir. Quando parou, teve seus lábios tomados fervorosamente e a última peça de roupa tirada de si com uma rapidez impressionante.

Shoran ergueu-se, sentando-se e tendo-a sobre suas coxas. Como se não fosse esforço algum, ele levantou-a levemente e rolou sobre ela, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela, que estavam abertas como se a garota soubesse o que ele ia fazer.

Shoran (murmurando no pé do ouvido dela): 'Não quero te machucar, minha flor...'

Sakura (puxando-o mais para si, sentindo-o encostar completamente o corpo no seu): 'Isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde... Com você, eu não tenho medo... Quero te sentir, Shoran, sentir tudo...'

Não precisavam mais de palavras, os movimentos de ambos os corpos e os suspiros de prazer falavam por si só. Dois corpos que buscavam saciar-se um no outro, querendo passar para o outro o mesmo prazer que sentiam no clímax do desejo, o maior prazer que a carne podia proporcionar-lhes.

No fim, Shoran mantinha-se deitado sobre Sakura, ambos ofegantes e satisfeitos. Ele depositava leves beijos por seu pescoço, enquanto ela acariciava suavemente a cabeleira castanha, ambos com os olhos fechados para curtir o momento.

Logo, uma brisa gelada, anunciando que a noite caíra por completo, fez Sakura sentir um arrepio. Shoran levantou-se e, rapidamente, juntou as roupas de ambos e eles se vestiram em total silêncio.

Shoran (aproximando-se ao vê-la colocar a parte de cima do biquíni, já tendo colocado a parte de baixo e amarrado a canga): 'Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso...'

Ela virou-se de costas para ele e sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrer seu corpo quando a ponta dos dedos dele tocaram a pele de suas costas nuas. Aquelas sensações pareciam um sonho, do qual ela não queria acordar.

Shoran (ouvindo-a suspirar assim que dera o laço no biquíni): 'No que está pensando?'

Sakura (virando-se para ele com um sorriso): 'Como se você não soubesse...'

Shoran (contornando as bochechas dela com os polegares): 'Eu amo você, minha flor...'

Sakura (murmurando): 'Eu também amo você, Shoran...'

Shoran abraçou-a firmemente, apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando a suave fragrância dos cabelos cor de mel. Sakura acariciava levemente os cabelos castanhos, suspirando levemente.

Sakura: 'Queria que todos os dias pudessem ser assim... Porque nada pode ser fácil conosco, Shoran?'

Shoran (suspirando): 'Não sei, Sakura... Mas eu juro que vou fazer o que eu puder para garantir, que tenhamos ainda um bom tempo para aproveitarmos.'

Sakura assentiu silenciosamente e os dois terminaram de se vestir para ficarem ali por mais algum tempo, namorando abraçados, encostados em uma pedra, enquanto uma fogueira, criada por Shoran, os aquecia.

* * *

Shoran se levantou bem cedo no dia seguinte, e foi para o dojo. Ainda pensava muito na noite anterior, mas deveria se concentrar naquele treino. Tentou manter sempre em mente que quanto mais ele se dedicasse, mais cedo ele terminaria foi pensando nisso que ele abriu a porta de correr do dojo, deparando-se com as três pessoas de que ele mais tinha medo: Wei, Marck e... sua mãe com trajes de batalha. 

Shoran: 'Mãe! Até a senhora?'

Yelan: 'Bom dia pra você também.'

Shoran: '... Bom dia. Vai treinar também?'

Yelan: 'Bom... Parece que para essa fase do treinamento quanto mais gente, melhor. Íamos chamar Meiling, mas ela iria cansar antes de você. E Sakura, bem... Ela não estaria disposta a te machucar.'

Marck: 'Pensei em Kerberus, mas sei lá... Ele ia ficar se achando o poderoso e iria atrapalhar.'

Wei: 'Sem contar que o dojo é grande mas ainda é um dojo e tem suas limitações.'

Shoran: 'Certo... Bom, como vai ser esse treino?'

Marck: 'Simples. Você vai lutar contra nós até não ter mais energia para lutar ou sequer ficar de pé.'

Wei: 'Quando isso acontecer, você vai ter que se concentrar na sua espada com toda sua alma. Vai ter que clamar pelos poderes dela.'

Yelan: 'Se você conseguir que ela lhe ajude, a primeira parte do treino estará completa.'

Marck: 'Fácil não?'

Shoran: 'Digamos que falando é fácil sim.'

Wei: 'Seu pai demorou duas semanas para conseguir. A diferença era que só éramos eu e ele lutando.'

Marck: 'Agora que somos três, espero que você reduza a um terço desse tempo.'

Yelan: 'Cinco dias, Shoran... Lutando até não poder mais. Está pronto?'

Shoran (desembainhando a espada): 'Parem de cena e vamos logo.'

Yelan se sentou no chão em pose de meditação, seus olhos adquiriram uma coloração brilhante e logo as paredes, o teto e até mesmo o chão foram envolvidos por uma camada azul transparente.

Marck: 'Agora poderemos usar qualquer tipo de ataque que a estrutura do dojo não será afetada.'

Wei: 'E se você ficar cinco segundos no mesmo lugar, o chão irá descarregar eletricidade em você.'

Marck: 'Sua mãe está em transe agora, ou seja, o feitiço não será desfeito tão cedo, e ela também não vai se importar se você quebrar alguma coisa e começar a gritar como uma garota. Os choques não vão parar.'

Shoran engoliu seco. Mas voltou a pensar que, quanto mais cedo ele dominasse a espada, mais cedo voltaria para Sakura. Cinco dias seriam mais que suficiente.

Wei: 'Que o treinamento comece!'

Shoran sentiu que a temperatura do chão mudou sob seus pés descalços. Provavelmente o encantamento de sua mãe tinha sido ativado. Observou Marck sumir diante de seus olhos e Wei correr na sua direção. Saltou para desviar do ataque de Wei, mas antes que percebesse tinha caído de costas no chão. Abriu os olhos e observou Marck flutuando sobre ele. O cretino sempre previa seus movimentos. Quando ia se virar para levantar sentiu a corrente elétrica passando por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o levantar desajeitadamente.

Wei logo estava o atacando de novo com sua espada. Ainda meio desorientado pelo choque, bloqueava os ataques como podia. Até perceber uma força mágica se aproximando. Uma não, várias. As flechas de energia de Marck se aproximavam rapidamente. Concentrou mais força num ataque, que mesmo defendendo com sua espada, Wei perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

Shoran sabia que as flechas se desintegravam com raios, mas até dispará-los elas já teriam varado seu estômago. Desviou delas como pode, sendo pego de raspão várias vezes. Conseguiu alcançar Marck e atacá-lo sem sucesso. O inglês desviou do ataque e desembainhou a própria espada, colocando-se em posição. Em seguida percebeu Wei na mesma posição logo atrás de si. Os dois vieram para cima dele ao mesmo tempo.

Defendendo desesperadamente sem ter nenhuma brecha para ataque ele teve uma idéia que talvez fosse sua salvação. Num momento possível ele saltou e correu para perto do suporte de espadas, pegando uma com a mão esquerda. Em um dos treinamentos malucos de Marck ele lhe havia obrigado a lutar com a espada na mão contrária e agora ele via que era realmente útil.

Marck (orgulhoso): 'Eu que ensinei!'

Wei: 'Agora ele vai usar contra você.'

Marck: 'Ah... Mas já é alguma coisa.'

Shoran voltou para perto deles, agora com algumas chances a mais de não ser atingido. Ele não dominava totalmente a espada da mão esquerda, mas era bem melhor que nada.

* * *

Sakura acordou pensando na noite na praia. Fora tão mágico que ela nem acreditava que tinha sido real. Queria ver a cara de Tomoyo quando ela contasse o ocorrido. Levantou-se feliz, pensando em ir para o quarto de Shoran, mas lembrou-se que, àquela hora, ele já deveria estar fazia bastante tempo no dojo. Sentindo sua felicidade fugir imediatamente, levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Meiling, que já estava acordada havia algum tempo. 

Meiling: 'Precisava mesmo falar com você, Sakura... Se lembra do Khoy, meu amigo da praia?'

Sakura: 'Claro que lembro.'

Meiling: 'Bom, ele vai vir aqui hoje de tarde tomar banho de piscina com a gente. Convidei o Jyu também pra você não ficar sozinha.'

Sakura: 'Verdade? Quer dizer que vocês dois estão se acertando?'

Meiling: 'Estamos sim... Mas vamos logo tomar café que eu não estou mais me agüentando de fome.'

As duas saíram do quarto e foram direto para a cozinha. Quando estavam chegando perto da porta, Meiling ouviu um pedaço de uma conversa suspeita e decidiu para em silêncio perto da porta com Sakura. "Como assim não conseguiu mais nenhuma foto? Viu quanto dinheiro nos deram por aquela!" "Eu vi sim! Mas isso é errado! Já me arrependi de ter tirado aquela." "Você é muito fraca! Vai falir nossa família desse jeito." "Mas nós ganhamos bem aqui, mãe! Muito mais que em qualquer outro lugar que nos aceitariam como empregadas! Se nos descobrirem aí mesmo que vamos falir!"

Sakura (cochichando): 'O que elas estão falando?'

Meiling: 'Depois eu explico..! Vamos disfarçar e chegar de novo...'

As duas voltaram um pouco o trajeto e Meiling deu uma risada alta puxando um assunto sobre qualquer coisa imaginária, e as duas entraram na cozinha forçando as duas empregadas a disfarçarem. Sakura observou que a mais jovem era Ling Fay, a moça que arrumava seu quarto, e a outra só conhecia de vista.

Sakura (sem se preocupar em ser compreendida): 'O que elas estavam dizendo?'

Meiling: 'Parece que foi a mais nova que tirou a sua foto com Shoran a mando da outra que é sua mãe. Ela queria que a filha tirasse mais fotos para conseguir mais dinheiro, mas a filha estava se recusando.'

Sakura: 'Verdade? Então precisamos falar com Yelan!'

Meiling (séria): 'Precisamos mesmo. Assim que terminarmos aqui, vamos lá.'

As duas terminaram o café e depois foram imediatamente até o escritório de Yelan. Bateram à porta e quem abriu foi Hin Nyun, a governanta da casa, quem mandava em todos na ausência da matriarca.

Governanta: 'A Senhora Li está no dojo com os outros.'

Meiling (achando estranho): 'No dojo?'

Governanta: 'Isso mesmo. Creio que não vai poder falar com ela agora, senhorita...'

Meiling: 'Mas que diabos ela está fazendo no dojo?'

Governanta: 'Parece que está treinando com o Sr. Li.'

Meiling: 'Está bem... Obrigada.'

Após explicar o diálogo para Sakura as duas voltaram para o quarto da visitante, contando a Kero o que haviam descoberto. O guardião nem ao menos parou de jogar videogame.

Sakura: 'Kero! Você não vê a importância da descoberta que nós fizemos?'

Kero: 'Vejo sim... E vejo também que vocês não podem fazer nada até poder falar com Yelan, por isso não adianta ficar em desespero agora.'

Sakura: 'Você é um inútil também Kero...'

Meiling: 'O que você esperava de uma bola de pêlos?'

Kero fuzilou-a com os olhos, e logo que voltou a olhar para a tela da televisão percebeu que havia morrido e despejou toda a culpa na chinesa.

Meiling: 'Ai ai... Não vou discutir com você. Mas, voltando ao assunto... Fiquei curiosa com esse treinamento. Deve ser algo especial para tia Yelan estar lá. Vamos lá dar uma espiada?'

Sakura: 'Se a gente não atrapalhar acho que não tem problema né...'

Meiling (puxando-a pela mão): 'Vamos logo!'

As duas correram até o dojo, e se abaixaram perto da porta, de onde podiam ouvir gritos, o som das espadas se chocando e barulho dos golpes sendo desferidos. Meiling abriu a porta deixando uma fresta minúscula para as duas olharem. Primeira coisa que estranharam foi a fina membrana azul que impedia que elas entrassem como uma barreira. Depois foi Yelan ao fundo sentada com os olhos brilhando em aparente meditação. Mas logo a atenção foi desviada quando elas viram Shoran ser arremessado, deslizando vários metros dentro do pequeno campo de visão que elas tinham. Ele estava todo sujo do próprio sangue e tinha machucados no rosto. Pouco depois que ele caíra se viu algumas faíscas e o grito do chinês encheu o dojo.

Sakura, horrorizada, observou-o levantar enquanto era eletrocutado por aquela energia que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Ele se levantou e cambaleou até onde sua espada estava e pôs-se a correr novamente na direção dos outros, onde elas já não podiam mais ver.

Meiling fechou a fresta rapidamente e olhou para Sakura que estava com a mesma cara de espanto que ela.

Meiling: 'O que foi aquilo...?'

Sakura: 'Não sei! Eles pretendem matar Shoran!'

Meiling: 'Calma Sakura! Sabe muito bem que não vão chegar a esse ponto.'

Sakura: 'Mas você viu como ele estava!'

Meiling: 'Vi sim... Quando for a hora do almoço tenho certeza que eles vão sair daí de dentro aí nós falamos com eles e com Yelan inclusive.'

Sakura: 'Que raiva Meiling... Por que Wei tinha que inventar esse treinamento justo agora?'

Meiling: 'Um bom motivo ele deve ter Sakura...'

Sakura: 'É... Eu sei...'

Meiling: 'Não fica triste. Nós vamos nos divertir um monte até esse treinamento acabar, e você vai ver que vai acabar logo.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada, Meiling...'

Meiling: Não agradeça, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.'

Sakura (criando coragem): 'Shoran ti contou...?'

Meiling: 'Sobre o que?'

Sakura: 'Sobre ontem...'

Meiling: 'Ontem? Não, não... Shoran não me conta nada! O que aconteceu ontem?'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'Ah... Pode-se dizer que... Não sou mais virgem.'

Meiling (gritando): 'AHHHHHHH!'

Sakura (tapando-lhe a boca com mão): 'Não grita...!'

Meiling (entrando em pânico): 'Ai meu deus, verdade? Me contaaaaaaa...!'

Sakura: 'Vamos lá pro quarto que aí você pode se empolgar...'

Meiling (levantando): 'Isso! Vamos, vamos!'

* * *

Shoran sentia todo o seu corpo doendo. Suas pernas não agüentariam se ele se levantasse mais uma vez. Já estava se preparando para receber o choque quando se lembrou do objetivo daquele treino. Quando ele não conseguisse mais levantar, deveria se concentrar na espada. Rolou na direção da espada evitando um choque, mas o outro já estava chegando. Apertou forte o cabo dela e se concentrou, pedindo de toda alma que aquela força que ela tinha saísse dali de dentro para ajudá-lo, mas foi em vão. A corrente elétrica avançou sobre seu corpo e ele não conseguia forças para se levantar ou até mesmo rolar para o lado. 

Ficou aliviado quando sentiu o choque parar e pode ouvir a voz de Wei falando para ele se concentrar na espada. Tentou de novo mas logo o choque voltou, ele não pode fazer mais nada a não ser gritar.

Sentiu novamente o choque parar, e em seguida sentiu-se ser carregado. Era Marck que o levantara para provavelmente evitar um terceiro choque. Sentiu-se tranqüilo o bastante para desfalecer por completo.

Wei se aproximou de Yelan e tapou-lhe delicadamente os olhos brilhantes com a mão. Logo eles pararam de brilhar e a senhora saiu do estado de transe.

Marck (colocando Shoran de volta no chão): 'Bem vinda de volta, senhora.'

Yelan (indo até o filho): 'Como ele está?'

Wei: 'Está desmaiado apenas.'

Marck: 'Não se preocupe que meu irmão é médico e aprendi com ele como curar esses ferimentos. Em umas duas horas elevai estar como se nada tivesse acontecido.'

Yelan: 'Vocês realmente acham que ele vai conseguir em tão pouco tempo?'

Wei: 'Shoran é muito forte, senhora. Mais do que imagina. Vai ser difícil, mas ele vai conseguir.'

Marck: 'Bom... Vou pedir um pouco de silêncio, não é toda hora que faço esse tipo de magia.'

Os dois ficaram quietos e puseram-se a observar. Marck colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Shoran e falou algumas palavras. Elas produziram uma luz verde que foi lentamente se espalhando por todo o corpo do garoto. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até que a luz foi se apagando de vagar. Quando terminou, Marck se levantou dizendo que ele estava bem agora, só precisaria descansar algum tempo.

Yelan: 'E vocês dois como estão?'

Marck: 'Eu estou ótimo, e você Wei?'

Wei: 'Mais cansado do que ferido. Fazia tempo que não me movimentava desse jeito.'

Marck: 'Todos nós precisamos de descanso. Vou levá-lo para o quarto... Descansem vocês também. Retomaremos depois do almoço.'

Marck pegou Shoran e saiu logo atrás de Wei e Yelan. Separam-se ao subir as escadas e entrar nos corredores. Ele o deixou sobre a cama e saiu ouvindo gritos e risadas das garotas no quarto de Meiling. Foi até lá e bateu a porta.

Meiling: 'Entra!'

Marck (colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto): 'Tentem fazer menos barulho... Shoran precisa de descanso.'

Sakura: 'Ele está no quarto? Como ele está?'

Marck: 'Está dormindo, isso se vocês não acordaram ele.'

Sakura: 'Trate de explicar esse treinamento maluco, Marck.'

Meiling: 'Eu e Sakura vimos ele sendo eletrocutado do nada, Yelan meditando e não entendemos nada. Vocês não exageram não?'

Marck: 'Vocês são curiosas, né? Quando Shoran acordar ele conta, e nem pensem em ir lá acordar ele.'

Sakura: 'Certo...'

Logo que disse isso o telefone tocou e Meiling pulou sobre ele para o barulho não acordar o primo. Era pra ela. Era Khoy confirmando o horário que chegaria.

Marck (entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si): 'Quem era?'

Meiling: 'E te interessa...?'

Sakura: 'Ai meu deus, não comecem.'

Marck: 'Interessa sim se quer saber.'

Meiling: 'Pois não vou dizer.'

Marck: 'Era o sujeito da praia não era? Sei que era.'

Meiling: 'Bingo! Acertou. Feliz agora? Ganhou alguma coisa com isso?'

Marck: 'Mas claro... Vou descarregar minha raiva em Shoran, ele vai gritar tanto que seu amiguinho vai escutar e vai achar que somos loucos e nunca mais vai por os pés aqui.'

Meiling não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar o travesseiro na direção de Marck, que obviamente desviou tranqüilamente.

Meiling: 'Ai de você se fizer isso!'

Marck (abrindo a porta para sair): 'Não vou fazer... Sou chato mas nem tanto. Prometo me controlar, só não se agarre com ele na minha frente, tá?'

Meiling (irônica): 'Como quiser, chefe.'

Marck não saiu sem antes mostrar a língua para Meiling que retribuiu com o mesmo gesto.

Sakura: 'Sinto que vocês se amam.'

Meiling: 'Nem vem Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Já que você diz...'

Meiling: 'Bom, continua contando que eu to curiosa...!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Está bem...'

* * *

Shoran acordou e fitou o teto tão conhecido do próprio quarto. Não sentia nenhuma dor, só estava um pouco cansado. Deveria estar se sentindo um trapo depois de chegar a perder os sentidos, mas estava ótimo. 

Levantou-se e olhou as horas: já era quase meio dia. Tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu uma roupa limpa. Saiu do quarto e escutou um leve tumulto vindo do quarto da prima. Deu duas batidas e logo as amigas silenciaram, dando espaço para Meiling dizer que podia entrar.

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Vocês não almoçam?'

Sakura (praticamente pulando em cima da porta): 'Shoran!'

Ela o abraçou e logo bombardeou com perguntas sobre como ele estava e sobre o treino.

Shoran: 'Eu estou ótimo... Um pouco cansado mas logo passa.'

Meiling: 'Me responde agora: aquilo era um treino ou uma seção de tortura medieval?'

Sakura: 'Nós vimos você ser eletrocutado e gritar de uma maneira tão terrível que não sei como eu suportei ver.'

Shoran (se dirigindo pra porta): 'Se acalmem... Estou bem agora, não estou? Vamos logo almoçar que eu estou faminto.'

Shoran e Meiling foram na frente, enquanto Sakura corria e buscava Kero no quarto, mas acabaram chegando quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

Yelan (se sentando a mesa como todos): 'Está se sentindo bem, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Estou sim, não sei como, mas estou.'

Wei: 'Marck utilizou uma magia de cura em você.'

Marck: 'Ainda bem que funcionou direitinho.'

Shoran (fuzilando-o com os olhos): 'Marck, você me usou de cobaia?'

Marck: 'Cobaia? Nããão... Salvei meu cachorro com essa magia também. A diferença é que depois disso ele perdeu o movimento das patas.'

Marck observou a mesa inteira fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

Marck: 'Foi... apenas... uma brincadeira... Vocês não conhecem bom humor não?'

Kero (voltando a comer): 'Bom humor é uma coisa... Humor negro é outra.'

Marck: 'Não se mete, bichano...'

Kero: 'Me respeite, pirralho! Tenho mais anos de idade que você tem cabelos na cabeça.'

Marck: 'Por isso mesmo... Já esta ficando gagá.'

Quando Kero começou a ameaçar Marck com a faca, Yelan entreviu com um pigarro e todos voltaram a comer educadamente.

Meiling: 'Tia, antes que nos esqueçamos: eu e Sakura fizemos uma grande descoberta hoje de manhã com relação à foto do jornal.'

Sakura: 'É mesmo. Descobrimos quem as tirou.'

Yelan: 'Como descobriram isso?'

Meiling: 'Estávamos indo tomar café na cozinha e escutamos a conversa de duas empregadas. Mãe e filha... A mãe estava obrigando a filha a tirar mais fotos dos dois para vender. Pelo que escutei, a filha não queria tirar as fotos.'

Sakura: 'É Ling Fay, a moça que cuida do meu quarto. Converso com ela, ou tento, quando vai até lá. Não achava que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso, mas pelo visto foi tudo culpa da mãe dela.'

Yelan: 'Meninas... Vocês têm absoluta certeza disso?'

Meiling: 'Com certeza.'

Yelan: 'Certo... Vou conversar com Ling Fay e demitir sua mãe. Mas de qualquer modo, todos já sabem que vocês estão namorando agora.'

Shoran: 'Não me diga que você vai...'

Yelan: 'É inevitável, Shoran. Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos de fazer a festa.'

Sakura: 'Festa?'

Shoran: 'É, Sakura... A festa de gala que eu lhe falei, lhe apresentando para os nobres chineses.'

Marck: 'Só os nobres chineses? Fui excluído então?'

Yelan: 'Não, você vai também. É mestre de Shoran, não é?'

Meiling: 'Eu adoro essas festas! Mandamos fazer vestidos lindos, ficamos cinco horas no salão de beleza, conhecemos os caras mais ricos e lindos do país ainda saímos nas revistas de fofoca.'

Shoran: 'Em resumo, um saco.'

Yelan: 'Não fale assim das tradições, Shoran.'

Sakura: 'É Shoran, não pode ser tão ruim assim.'

Shoran: 'Você não pretende fazer isso agora, né?'

Yelan: 'Pensei no final da temporada de férias de Sakura aqui em Hong Kong. Só temos que nos apressar um pouco, não escolhi as flores que ficarão no hall de entrada ainda.'

Shoran: 'Como assim? Você já escolheu todo o resto?'

Yelan: 'Mas é claro... Assim que a matéria apareceu no jornal, eu e Hin começamos a organizar tudo.'

Shoran: 'Vocês não perdem tempo...'

Yelan: 'Claro. Tenho que fazer todos acreditarem que a festa já estava sendo preparada antes da matéria ser publicada.'

Marck: 'A conversa está boa mas eu vou me retirar. Daqui a pouco voltaremos para o treinamento e ainda quero ver alguma coisa na televisão.'

Meiling: 'Eu também vou. Daqui a pouco uns amigos vão chegar e nós vamos para a piscina.'

Sakura: 'Ah... É mesmo. Vou com você também. Preciso escolher um biquíni de novo.'

Shoran: 'Amigos...?'

Marck (em tom irritado): 'É! Os mesmos da praia.'

Shoran: 'Mãe! Você deixa esses caras ficarem vindo aqui?'

Yelan: 'Nunca proibi você de trazer ninguém, proibi?'

Shoran calou-se e observou a namorada afastar-se, sendo arrastada por Meiling. Sentindo o sangue quente correr pelas veias, retirou-se para o quarto, murmurando um pedido de licença para a mãe.

Jogou-se na cama, voltando seus pensamentos para o treinamento, reforçando a idéia de que, se focasse seus esforços para eles, logo tudo acabaria e as tardes de Sakura com Meiling e os amigos dela também. Agora que sabia como eram os treinos, poderia pensar em alguma tática. Apesar de tudo aquilo ser para que ele se cansasse, não lhe agradava a idéia de ficar apanhando e sendo eletrocutado.

Quando começou a subir a escada ouviu seu nome ser chamado, se voltando para trás.

Marck: 'Queria falar com você.'

Shoran: 'É sobre elas? Eu não vou mais seguir os seus conselhos, não vou dar um jeito de expulsá-los.'

Marck: 'Bem que eu gostaria, mas não é sobre isso. É sobre os treinos.'

Shoran: 'Ah... Fala.'

Marck: 'Logo que te levei para o quarto, Meiling disse que estávamos exagerando no treinamento, e talvez ela tenha razão.'

Shoran: 'Em outras palavras, você está dizendo que eu sou fraco e não agüento um treinamento desses.'

Marck (revirando os olhos): 'Não seja idiota, Shoran! Não é isso. Talvez seja mais difícil se concentrar na espada se, de cinco em cinco segundos, você recebe uma descarga elétrica. Enquanto você ainda está em condições de lutar, tudo bem, os choques não te deixam dar uma parada pra respirar ou para se recompor. Mas quando você nem se agüenta em pé, que é a hora que nós queríamos chegar, que você tem que se concentrar é melhor deixar você quieto.'

Shoran: 'Onde você quer chegar com isso?'

Marck: 'Bom... É impossível para Yelan saber quando deve e quando não deve atingi-lo estando inconsciente. O problema é que eu não sei se ela agüentaria ouvir os seus berros de cachorro abandonado a cada choque. Afinal de contas, ela é sua mãe.'

Shoran (fuzilando-o com os olhos): 'A vontade que eu tenho de matar os amigos de Meiling eu vou descarregar em você.'

Marck: 'Ótimo! Farei o mesmo! Mas, não é sobre isso que estamos falando!'

Shoran: 'Você que enrola demais! Fala logo o que quer de mim.'

Marck: 'Acha que sua mãe faria isso consciente?'

Shoran: 'Minha mãe nunca demonstrou grande afeto por nenhum de seus filhos. Não vai ser agora que ela vai mudar.'

Marck: 'São coisas diferentes, Shoran. Ela pode não demonstrar, mas não significa que ela te deseje mal. Uma coisa sou eu espancando você, outra é ela. Mãe é mãe e isso nunca vai mudar.'

Shoran: 'Você está é com medo de falar com ela. Por que todo mundo tem medo dela?'

Marck (se entregando): 'Você também tem medo dela?'

Shoran: 'Óbvio. Mais medo dela do que de Koriny.'

Marck: 'Koriny é uma songa monga. Não vale nem a roupa que veste.'

Shoran (encerrando): 'Moral da história: fala com Wei que ele fala com ela.'

Marck: 'Wei não tem medo dela?'

Shoran: 'Não, né...'

Marck (baixinho): 'Sempre admirei aquele velho..!'

* * *

É uma cidade escura, iluminada apenas pela lua cheia. O ar era úmido, atribuindo a mesma característica ao chão e às paredes das casas. Sempre fora uma cidade tranqüila onde pequenos anões viviam sem grandes problemas. 

Mas agora, há milhares de outras criaturas. Muito mais do que qualquer cidade já tenha visto. Menores que os próprios anões, eles infestam as casas, os becos, as lojas, e, principalmente, os telhados. Todos com olhos azuis brilhantes, mostrando que a última refeição fora farta e estavam cheios de energia.

Onde havia uma cidade alegre, restaram apenas as construções mortas. Onde haviam habitantes, surgiram criaturas sedentas por energia vital.

No telhado da casa mais alta da cidade, quatro pares de olhos vermelhos observavam os novos companheiros miando para eles como se pedissem uma esmola. Eles sabiam que o que eles precisavam era se alimentar corretamente, e não podia demorar. Observaram o horizonte, avistando a cidade anã mais próxima. Numa concordância silenciosa, iniciaram a jornada até ela, sendo seguidos por todos os outros milhares como um exército que segue seus comandantes.

* * *

Desculpem a demoraaaaa . Eu fui pra praia e as coisas acabaram ficando atrasadas XD Mas tah aí e espero q tenham gostado. 

Mudando de assunto... fiz uma comunidade do orkut pra kem lê a fic. num da pra por o end aki pq o tira u.u mas pra quem quiser, é soh pegar o end normal de comunidade e trocar o numero por 7671120.. Vo por o link no meu perfil aki!Eu keria falar mais com as pessoas q leem, soh q mtas naum deixam e-mail e sei lah xD

Era isso... Beijos!

Júlia


	13. Parte XIII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XIII

Shoran foi arremessado no chão, bateu de costas na madeira e sentiu o ar ser compelido para fora de seus pulmões. Marck estava, nitidamente, se empenhando mais no treinamento do que antes. Wei continuava como antes, já que era seu máximo. Certamente Marck estava fazendo isso para compensar a falta de Yelan que decidira resolver o problema com as empregadas o quanto antes, deixando o treinamento.

Marck: 'Só por que sua mãe não está aqui pra te eletrocutar e fazer levantar, e o fato da sua namorada estar na piscina com outro, não quer dizer que você possa ficar aí deitado!'

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Marck deu um chute na barriga de Shoran que ainda tentava se recuperar do golpe anterior.

Wei: 'Não exagere com isso, Marck!'

Marck: 'Não incomoda Wei! Eu não estou afim de perder meu tempo! Eu não treinei ele para que ficasse com essas frescuras.'

Marck foi até o garoto e o ergueu pela gola do kimono.

Marck: 'Vai parar de pensar nela e se concentrar aqui?'

Shoran: 'Não sou eu que estou pensando em Sakura, você que não pára de pensar em Meiling.'

Logo Shoran sentiu mais um soco na boca do estômago, seguido por uma cotovelada nas costas que o fez cuspir sangue e voltar ao chão.

Wei (indo até Marck): 'Pare com isso! Não vê que ele não pode mais?'

Marck: 'Não é essa a idéia? Espancá-lo até não poder mais agüentar? Não quebramos nenhum osso dele ainda.'

Wei: 'O que deu em você, Marck? A intenção é forçá-lo a lutar, até ele se esgotar! Ele usar os poderes dele contra nós, até que ele não consiga mais. Não precisamos quebrá-lo nem espancá-lo pra isso.'

Marck: 'Quer saber? Eu não agüento mais isso! (largando a espada no chão) Se virem vocês dois.'

Wei observou o inglês sair irritado do dojo, batendo a porta de correr. Foi até Shoran e levantou um pouco, fazendo-o se sentar.

Wei: 'Como está?'

Shoran: 'Respirando.'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Menos mal... O que foi que deu nele?'

Shoran: 'É Meiling, Wei... Ele gosta dela e agora ela está com outro cara lá na piscina.'

Wei: 'Se ele gosta dela, por que a deixou faz algum tempo?'

Shoran: 'Você sabe dessa história?'

Wei: 'Todos sabem, Shoran. Inclusive sua mãe.'

Shoran: 'Nossa... Impossível esconder algo de vocês.'

Wei: 'Talvez seja.'

Shoran: 'Mas eu também não sei por que ele terminou com ela... Mas todo caso, se eu fosse ele eu também teria me espancado. Temos que descarregar a raiva em alguém.'

Wei: 'Sim..'

Shoran (se levantando): 'E ele estava certo até, eu não estou me concentrando realmente. Vou tentar esquecer que existe piscina nessa casa e vou me concentrar na luta contra o senhor.'

Wei (rindo): 'Vou perder desse jeito...'

* * *

Os quatro amigos estavam jogando vôlei com uma bola plástica na piscina. Khoy e Meiling contra Sakura e Jyu. As duas garotas estavam numa rivalidade que deixou os rapazes impressionados. Era a vez de Sakura sacar, mas a atenção de Meiling foi desviada ao ver de longe Marck saindo do dojo em passos largos, sem nem olhar na direção deles.

Khoy (recebendo a bola e passando para Meiling): 'Vai, Meiling!'

Meiling: 'Ahn?'

Ponto de Sakura e Jyu.

Sakura: 'Eeee! Ganhamos!'

Jyu: 'Graças aos seus ótimos saques, Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Que nada! Sem suas defesas não seriamos nada.'

Meiling: 'Desculpa... Eu me distraí...'

Khoy: 'Nem se estressa! Haverá revanche!'

Meiling voltou a olhar na direção da casa onde vira Marck, apreensiva.

Khoy: 'Que aconteceu?'

Meiling (indo pra borda): 'Não sei... Acho que vou sair um pouco da piscina.'

Khoy olhou para Sakura procurando uma explicação, mas a garota deu os ombros.

Khoy: 'Acho que vou atrás dela.'

Jyu: 'Talvez seja melhor deixar ela sozinha.'

Sakura: 'Diz pra ele que eu vou lá ver o que aconteceu, Jyu.'

Sakura saiu da piscina, se secou um pouco e enrolada na toalha foi na direção da casa.

* * *

Meiling correu direto para a cozinha onde encontrou Marck tomando água em frente à geladeira.

Meiling: 'Marck..!'

O rapaz se virou surpreso, mas logo se controlou para não demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

Marck (guardando a garrafa na geladeira): 'Que foi?'

Meiling (sem saber o que dizer): 'Eu não sei eu só... Eu vi você saindo às pressas do dojo e... Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com Shoran...'

Marck (se soltando): 'Por que sempre o Shoran? Todo mundo só pensa nele, todo mundo só se importa com ele! Que droga também. (batendo a porta da geladeira)'

Meiling: 'Não é isso... Eu falei isso só por que eu não sabia...'

Marck (interrompendo): 'Quer saber? Não agüento mais ficar segurando e escondendo isso, Meiling! Eu tava lá espancando o Shoran de tanta raiva e ciúmes que eu tava sentindo, ok? Em nenhum momento eu consegui parar de pensar em você, e talvez também não consiga isso nunca! Pra mim foda-se a elite, abandono aquilo se for necessário e...'

Marck calou-se quando os lábios de Meiling se uniram aos seus e sentiu o corpo ainda molhado dela juntar-se ao seu. Agora era como se tivessem tirado o mundo de suas costas, e todos os seus problemas tivessem sido resolvidos com aquele simples gesto.

* * *

Sakura parou bem perto da porta da cozinha sem fazer barulho. Não pode deixar de ficar feliz com o que via, o problema seria arranjar uma desculpa para dar, nunca fora uma boa mentirosa. Saiu de fininho deixando os dois e voltando para a piscina.

Jyu: 'Então...? O que deu nela?'

Sakura: 'Ela sentiu uma tontura e achou melhor ficar no quarto descansando.'

Khoy (logo depois de ouvir a tradução do amigo): 'Tontura? Assim do nada? Será que ela não quer que eu faça companhia pra ela?'

Jyu: 'Ele quer saber se ela não quer companhia.'

Sakura: 'NÃO! Quer dizer, não precisa! Ela vai ficar ótima! Amanhã vai estar perfeita.'

Khoy (depois da tradução de Jyu): 'Bom... Então acho melhor nós irmos indo... Vou até lá me despedir dela.'

Khoy saiu da piscina, se secou rapidamente e começou a ir em direção da casa.

Sakura: 'Aonde ele vai?'

Jyu: 'Disse que ia se despedir de Meiling pois já vamos indo.'

Sakura (correndo na direção dele desesperada): 'Não! Você não pode ir lá!'

Khoy: 'Ai meu deus que aconteceu? Eu não entendo nada do que você diz!'

Sakura (ficando na frente dele): 'Ai Jyu! Diz pra ele que ele não pode se despedir dela!'

Jyu: 'Ela disse que você não pode se despedir dela.'

Khoy (passando por Sakura): 'Não posso por quê? Eu tenho esse direito!'

Sakura (tentando segurar ele): 'Jyu! Fala pra ele que ele não pode!'

Jyu (correndo atrás deles): 'Mas eu já disse isso!'

Sakura: 'Diz de novo!'

Jyu: 'Ele não quer me ouvir!'

Sakura (se colocando na frente da porta fechada): 'Não! Essa é a porta dos fundos que da direto na cozinha! Ela está na cozinha!'

Jyu: 'Essa é a porta que da na cozinha Khoy. Meiling não esta na cozinha. Khoy (abrindo): 'Se não está porque ela está tão desesperada?'

O chinês abriu a porta e pegou a quase namorada no flagra. Ficou parado por alguns instantes, e logo olhou para Sakura fuzilante que sorria sem saber o que fazer.

Meiling olhava para Khoy que a fitava com raiva, e olhava pra Marck que parecia que faltava apenas gritar: 'Otárioooo!'

Khoy: 'Imaginem se a família Li não fosse cheia de princípios morais o que seria isso aqui. (dando os ombros) Bom, eu vou embora... Tomara que eu não esteja contagiado por isso aqui já... Adeus.'

Meiling fez menção em ir atrás dele, mas Marck a segurou. Jyu estava meio perdido, mas acabou se despedindo e correndo atrás do amigo.

Marck: (depois de uns instantes em silêncio): 'Podia ter sido pior...'

Sakura: 'Podia mesmo...'

Meiling: 'Quando ele se acalmar eu falo com ele e peço desculpas. Não que vá adiantar, mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.'

Sakura (saindo da cozinha): 'Eu vou voltar para a piscina... Não vou atrapalhar vocês. Mais tarde a gente conversa, Meiling.'

Assim a garota deixou os dois sozinhos na cozinha, voltando para a água sem deixar de pensar em como estaria Shoran.

* * *

A luta estava bastante parelha. Wei estava ofegante e na defensiva. Shoran ia pra cima mas não tinha nenhum de seus ataques bem sucedidos. O velho estava ciente de que ele iria desistir muito antes do jovem. Naquele ritmo Shoran não ia conseguir nunca chegar ao ponto que queria.

Wei (se afastando e parando a luta): '... Não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum assim, Shoran... Já não consigo mais acompanhar o seu ritmo... Precisamos que Marck volte.'

Shoran: 'Vou lá falar com ele... Não quero ficar aqui eternamente.'

Assim Shoran deixou o dojo e a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar na direção da piscina. Estava vazia exceto por uma pessoa, e a mais importante de todas.

Shoran (indo até a beira): 'Sakura? Onde estão os outros?'

Sakura: 'Shoran! Nem queira saber... Grande confusão.'

Shoran: 'Onde está o Marck? Precisamos dele lá.'

Sakura: 'Acho que está na cozinha com a Meiling.'

Shoran: 'Com a Meiling?'

Sakura (piscando): 'Isso mesmo.'

Shoran: 'Não acredito... Bom, vou lá falar com ele.'

Ele deu um beijo na namorada e foi para a cozinha onde os dois se abraçavam.

Shoran: 'Ahn... Oi?'

Marck: 'Nem quando eu fujo você larga do meu pé, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Bem que eu gostaria, mas o treinamento com Wei não está rendendo, e eu não estou afim de ficar treinando isso eternamente, volta pra lá agora.'

Marck: 'Certo... Pode ir na frente que em cinco minutos eu estou lá.'

Shoran (sério): 'Cinco minutos. E não deixa ele abusar de você, Meiling.'

Meiling (rindo): 'Pode deixar que eu que abuso dele.'

Shoran deixou a cozinha e voltou para a piscina onde conversou com Sakura até o mestre voltar. Sakura lhe contou o que havia acontecido, e Shoran até achou bom pois Marck irritado por causa de Meiling era insuportável, e se era isso que a prima queria, ótimo! Dois felizes.

Quando Marck voltou, os dois entraram e Wei disse que precisava descansar e se retirou.

Marck (pegando seu arco e embainhando uma espada): 'O esquema vai ser o mesmo de antes. Pode fazer o que achar que for necessário. Não entendo muito desse tipo de magia, mas vou tentar criar uma barreira para não destruirmos o lugar.'

Shoran: 'Certo... Vamos logo então.'

Marck (já empunhando o arco com uma flecha brilhosa apontada): 'É o que eu diga.'

Shoran já teve que começar se esquivando da conhecida seqüência de flechas de Marck. O grande problema delas era que, como ele não precisava buscá-las em suporte nas costas, o intervalo de tempo entre elas era muito curto. Sem contar que, às vezes, ele disparava mais de uma ao mesmo tempo, ou elas se dividiam em duas no meio do percurso, ou retornavam pelas costas dele depois de já terem passado. Era um inferno. Shoran precisava ter dois pares de olhos; um no rosto, e o outro na nuca.

Mesmo assim Shoran tinha uma idéia. Já conhecendo aquelas flechas havia algum tempo, sabia que elas não resistiam a descargas elétricas. Com um pouco de concentração e palavras em chinês arcaico, Shoran conseguiu que sua espada ficasse envolta pelos raios, assim, bastaria se defender com a espada que as flechas se desintegrariam. Isto é, ele supunha que sim.

Decidiu arriscar a tática e avançar na direção de Marck se protegendo com a espada. E deu certo. Shoran chegou até o mestre antes que ele colocasse o arco preso as costas de volta e desembainhasse a espada. O inglês foi atingido por Shoran, e arremessado contra a parede protegida pelo escudo.

Depois de olhar para o mestre levantando do chão rapidamente Shoran pensou que aquele golpe teria perfurado no mínimo metade da barriga de qualquer pessoa que não tivesse tido tempo para se defender, sem contar a descarga elétrica. Mas Marck levantou inteiro, com uma das flechas de luz na mão. Era uma flecha como as outras, mas parecia um pouco maior e mais densa.

Shoran: 'Como você...?'

Marck: 'Se não posso defender com a espada, tenho que procurar outro meio de me defender rapidamente. Criei uma flecha e impedi que a espada me cortasse, simples assim.'

Shoran: 'Mas as flechas se desmaterializam com energia elétrica.'

Marck: 'É só usar mais magia que não se desmaterializam. Ou achou que minhas flechas seriam tão patéticas assim? Se fossem eu não gostaria tanto delas.'

Shoran: 'Por que não luta sério então? Não era pra eu apanhar nesse treino pra ter que usar o poder da espada? Pare de se fingir então.'

Marck: 'Tem certeza?'

Shoran (empunhando a espada em defesa): 'Tenho! Quero terminar logo isso.'

Marck: 'Certo... Você que pediu... Em ultimo caso, te levo para meu irmão te tratar.'

Shoran viu um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Marck, e logo em seguida viu mais inúmeras flechas como a que ele tinha na mão se formarem ao redor dele. Arregalou os olhos por uns instantes, ele dispararia flechas indestrutíveis sem um arco. Teria que escapar de todas ou estaria perdido. Já rapidamente fez uma estimativa de quantas flechas seriam, e se concentrou para recebê-las.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Marck estava lhe atacando. Não com as flechas que havia em seu redor, mas com a que ele tinha na mão, usando-a como se fosse sua espada. Ele fora tão rápido que parecia que tinha sumido e reaparecido na frente dele. Com um bom reflexo Shoran conseguiu defender, mas logo em seguida ergueu a mão esquerda, e materializou mais uma flecha que atirou na coxa direita do garoto.

Shoran berrou forte de dor ao sentir a flecha rasgar e ultrapassar toda sua coxa. Era a segunda vez... A mesma perna... O mesmo responsável. A flecha era diferente. Era quente, e além de tudo parecia lhe queimar de dentro pra fora. E estava mesmo... Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos viu uma fumaça rala saindo de seu corpo. E pode ver também todas as flechas materializadas anteriormente vindo na direção dele.

Pensou em se atirar no chão para desviar, mas pensou tarde de mais. Pôde apenas fechar os olhos e esperar que aquela dor imensa que se concentrava na perna se espalhasse por todo o corpo.

Ele sentiu o corpo ser arremessado com força, mas não sentiu dor. Se sentiu imobilizado. E estava mesmo. Estava pregado na parede já sem barreira pela roupa e Marck a alguns metros de distância com o arco armado na direção dele.

Marck tinha enlouquecido. Só podia! Se disparasse aquela flecha, ele morreria na certa. Não teria magia que o curasse a tempo. E ele estava pregado a parede, sem pode fazer nada. Não. Ele podia sim! A espada ainda estava na mão dele. Ela tinha um poder e era pra isso que ele estava treinando, para despertar ele. Apertou o cabo com a força que lhe restava, e concentrou todas as energias que tinha.

Nada.

Abriu os olhos e viu Marck soltando a linha do arco e a flecha iniciando a vinda. Podia ver ela se aproximando, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Fechou os olhos desistindo de tentar alguma coisa, o mestre tinha perdido o juízo e ia perder o pupilo. Pensou no futuro com Sakura que não teria mais, e desejou que ela fosse feliz.

Nada mais uma vez.

Tornou a abrir os olhos e viu a flecha parada a meio centímetro de seu peito.

Marck: 'Você é um inútil também, Shoran.'

Shoran conseguiu apenas soltar um gemido baixo em protesto.

Com um gesto simples de Marck, todas as flechas se desmaterializaram, exceto a que varara a perna de Shoran. Ele caiu no chão voltando a pensar na dor da perna. Levou a mão a coxa e a sentiu molhada, molhada de sangue. Vermelho por todos os lados, escorria até a sua canela.

Marck: 'Nem pra pedir socorro pra uma espada inútil você serve Shoran.'

Shoran não respondeu, apenas tentava agüentar a dor pra não gritar.

Marck (se abaixando ao lado dele): 'O que te custa se concentrar, pedir o poder dessa espada, e dar o troco em mim?'

Shoran continuou na mesma, respirando ofegante.

Marck colocou a mão na perna de Shoran, ao lado de onde a flecha estava cravada.

Marck (pressionando): 'Responda, Shoran.'

Shoran respondeu com um grito forte. Parecia que ele tinha pressionado o interior de sua perna contra um ferro em brasa.

Marck: 'Fala logo por que não conseguiu.'

Shoran (se contorcendo): '... Não sei... porra...'

Marck (apertando de novo): 'Sabe sim! É só falar o que você fez.'

Depois de gritar novamente, Shoran tentou se explicar.

Shoran: 'Não sei! Eu pensei que você fosse me matar! Eu me concentrei na espada mas não aconteceu nada!'

Wei: 'Você não pode pensar que vai morrer.'

O velho estava parado perto da porta de entrada. Escutara os gritos e voltara para ver.

Marck (ficando de pé): 'Não pode?'

Wei: 'Ele precisa desejar a energia da espada pra vencer... Se ele pensa que vai morrer não vai adiantar de nada. Ele precisa pensar que vai vencer, não importa como for.'

Marck: 'Ouviu o que ele disse, Shoran? Você quer terminar logo o treino, não quer? Então faça o que ele disse e libere essa energia, do contrário não tiro essa flecha de você. Não vá envergonhar seu velho mestre Wei.'

Shoran se contorceu mais um pouco, criando coragem para ficar de pé.

Marck (chutando-lhe a barriga não muito forte): 'Anda logo, fracote.'

Shoran se apressou para levantar. Se apoiando na perna boa, sua visão entrou e saiu de foco várias vezes. Podia ver Wei assistindo ao longe, e Marck já alguns metros a sua frente. Empunhou a espada na direção dele e tentou focar a visão. Ele devia pensar em vencer, mas como podia pensar em vencer se nem correr poderia?

Marck: 'Lá vamos nós mais uma vez.'

Como da outra vez, Shoran não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento rápido de Marck, e logo ele estava recebendo um soco no rosto que o fez cuspir sangue. Ficou de frente para o mestre novamente e tentou defender o golpe seguinte sem muito êxito. Apanhou por quase um minuto até Marck parar e deixá-lo cair no chão.

Marck: 'Vamos Shoran... O que há com você?'

Wei: 'Ele já desistiu de tentar. Talvez seja melhor parar por hoje.'

Marck: 'Que desistir o que. Nem escureceu ainda! Anda Shoran! Imagina que tem um cara assediando Sakura lá fora, e pra ir lá você tem que passar por mim.'

Shoran (baixinho): 'Vai se fuder...'

Marck (debochado): 'O que? Não ouvi, pode repetir?'

Shoran (gritando): 'Vai se fuder, Marck!'

Marck se abaixou e levantou Shoran pelas vestes.

Marck: 'Eu sou seu mestre, e você não pode falar assim comigo!'

Shoran: 'Por quê?'

Marck: 'Porque não oras! E nem ...'

Marck parou de falar quando percebeu que Shoran tinha atraído a espada que estava no chão até sua mão, e lhe atacaria. Afastou-se rapidamente, o largando, e evitando ser ferido. Observou Shoran se levantar do chão de cabeça baixa e braços caídos, mas com a espada na mão. Esperou até o chinês levantar a cabeça Marck poder ver os olhos do pupilos vazios e sem brilho.

Shoran lhe atacou no instante seguinte. Independente da dor, do cansaço e de qualquer coisa, ele correu numa velocidade bastante superior e atacou Marck com uma força maior do que antes.

Wei: 'Ele conseguiu, Marck! Agora você precisa agüentar e esperar com que ele volte a ser ele mesmo!'

Marck (defendendo o ataque de Shoran, que continuava forçando uma espada contra a outra): 'O que eu faço?'

Wei: 'Lute com ele até ele voltar a ser ele mesmo! Não tem o que fazer. Se ele acordar, terá aprendido como dominar o poder da espada.'

Marck (recuando e defendendo uma seqüência rápida de golpes): 'E se ele não acordar?'

Wei: 'Bom... Ou ele mata você, ou você o mata. Do contrário ele nunca vai parar.'

Marck: 'Que maravilha... Essas coisas vocês não avisam antes de começar o treinamento. Eu teria ido ao banheiro, sabia?'

Wei: 'Pare de reclamar e preste atenção que você não está lutando contra Shoran, é um guerreiro sanguinário de milhares de anos atrás no corpo dele. Tente não atacar, apenas defender, vai poupar sua energia e evitar que ele se machuque sem propósito algum.'

Marck: 'E se eu tirar a espada dele?'

Wei: 'Não adianta... É uma conexão espiritual. Nesse nível inconsciente, a espada libera poder de acordo com o poder do oponente. Ele está, provavelmente, te testando.'

Marck voltou a se concentrar na luta. Aquele não era mesmo Shoran. Movimentos completamente diferentes, mais fortes e mais rápidos. Ele teria que ficar ali defendendo o maior tempo que conseguir, até Shoran conseguir por ele mesmo acordar daquele transe.

Marck (se afastando e ficando a uma distância segura): 'O pai dele demorou quanto tempo pra acordar disso?'

Wei: 'Quatorze horas.'

Marck (defendendo um ataque): 'Quatorze?'

Marck abre totalmente sua guarda com aquela surpresa e acaba recebendo um chute na boca do estomago e uma cotovelada nas costas. Caiu no chão e logo se virou de barriga pra cima, e viu Shoran erguer um pouco a espada sobre ele para ficar sobre seu peito. Como primeiro reflexo, rolou para o lado, levantando rapidamente. O inglês o fitou retirar a espada fincada do chão em posição de defesa.

Shoran empunhou a espada e o fitou com os olhos sem emoção. Marck pode sentir a energia mágica do chinês crescer rapidamente, a ponto dele poder ver alguns raios ao redor do corpo dele.

Wei: 'Agora que ele está começando. Esteja preparado. Ele vai lutar de igual pra igual com você, e você não pode parar por que ele não vai parar.'

Marck desembainhou sua espada de verdade, e começou a concentrar energia também. No instante seguinte, Shoran tinha iniciado o ataque e já ficava difícil acompanhar todos os golpes para Wei. Ele escutava os sons das espadas se chocando e podia ver trovões e raios serem disparados. Agora a única coisa que ele podia fazer era rezar para que seu filho por consideração conseguisse acordar do transe.

* * *

Eram nove horas da noite, e Sakura ainda aguardava Shoran voltar pro quarto. Era realmente estranho pois geralmente ele já estaria terminado o treino àquela hora. Abriu a janela e olhou na direção do dojo tristonha. Não poderia ir lá, se ele ainda estava lá era por que tinha motivos e ela apenas atrapalharia. Se deitou na cama, desejou boa noite a Kero e o abraçou ficando pensativa. Pensou em Tomoyo, em Tomoeda e em Shoran, afinal, não podia evitar. Entretanto acabou pegando no sono, despertando perto do meio dia do dia seguinte.

Sakura: 'Nossa! Perdi a hora.'

Kero: 'Seria novidade se você acordasse cedo, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Bom... Vamos almoçar?'

Kero: 'E precisa convidar?'

Sakura desceu com Kero, desculpando-se por ter perdido a hora.

Meiling: 'Não se desculpe, Sakura! Eu também não consegui acordar hoje cedo.'

Sakura: 'E onde está Shoran?'

Yelan pegou o prato de Sakura, se levantando meio nervosa.

Yelan: 'O que vai querer hoje, Sakura? Pode dizer que eu lhe sirvo.'

Sakura disse que não precisava mas acabou tendo que se render a vontade da sogra. Achou estranho ela desconversar daquela maneira, mas talvez não tivesse lhe escutado. Decidiu perguntar outra vez.

Sakura: 'Shoran e Marck não vêm almoçar hoje?'

Yelan: 'Ahn... Não...'

Sakura (preocupada): 'Por quê?'

Yelan: 'Ah.. Eles treinaram até tarde ontem... Por isso... Por isso estão descansando.'

Sakura: 'Ah...'

Sakura fitou Meiling que também tinha estranhado, mas ela deu os ombros e voltou a comer. A japonesa terminou de comer um pouco mais rápido que o normal e subiu em direção ao quarto de Shoran. Bateu duas vezes na porta e não obteve resposta. Falou em voz alta que iria entrar e abriu a porta. O quarto estava vazio. Sentiu um frio na espinha no mesmo instante. Fechou a porta eu correu o mais rápido que podia até o dojo. Quando ia abrir a porta de correr, ela se abriu antes que a tocasse, revelando Wei.

Wei: 'Você não pode entrar, senhorita Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Por quê? O que está acontecendo?'

Wei: ' Se você irá desconcentrar o jovem mestre.'

Sakura: 'Mas está na hora do almoço, não vão almoçar? E por que a senhora Yelan disse que eles estavam descansando?'

Wei: 'Ela deve ter se enganado.'

Sakura (tentando avançar): 'Mas...'

Wei (ficando a frente dela): 'Sinto muito, jovem.'

Sakura: 'Está bem...'

Sakura se deu por vencida e voltou para seu quarto. Wei a observou se distanciar cabisbaixa e voltou para dentro do dojo onde a situação era preocupante. Os dois já lutavam havia quase dezenove horas. Marck estava com dificuldades para respirar, sem contar os inúmeros pequenos ferimentos por todo o corpo. Shoran não estava melhor que ele... Ofegava muito e tinha machucados também. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais energia para continuar lutando como antes, mas Marck não podia parar.

Wei: 'Você não vai agüentar por mais muito tempo, Marck!'

Marck: 'Chame... Meu irmão...'

Wei (saindo): 'Era o que eu devia ter feito há bastante tempo e você proibiu.'

* * *

Whan Long observava os oponentes atentamente. Ciente de cada movimento, de cada olhar. Analisou suas condições e não hesitou.

Whan (exibindo suas cartas): 'Royal Flash.'

Kojiro (atirando as cartas sobre a mesa e levantando): 'Merda!'

Satori: 'Assim não dá... Perder dinheiro pra um pirralho é o fim.'

Shinai: 'Me empresta mais vinte, Thiago?'

Thiago: 'Pra você perder de novo? Bem capaz. Vai me pagar quando o que deve?'

Shinai: 'Quando recuperar o que perdi.'

Whan passou o braço pela mesa, levando todas as notas e moedas que estavam sobre ela para sua camiseta que estava usando de bacia.

Whan: 'Bom senhores, foi um ótimo jogo.'

Após dizer isso ele desse da cadeira ficando quase que totalmente invisível por sua estatura ser extremamente baixa.

Josh observava tudo a distância. Onde aquilo ia parar? Antigamente a Elite dos Doze era uma organização séria com atividades regulares. Hoje não passava de um bando de órfãos e renegados que sabiam magia que se uniram para não ter que gastar com despesas.

Logo em seguida Kyle entrou apressado na sala onde estavam, com expressão afoita.

Kyle: 'Kojiro! Josh! Vamos partir imediatamente.'

Kojiro: 'Mas que merda... Existem outros meios de transporte! Não precisam me usar toda vez que precisam ir na padaria! Depois de ser lavado pelo pirralho meio dragão vou começar a cobrar passagem pra repor.'

Kyle: 'É um assunto sério. Li e Marck precisam de nós agora mesmo na mansão Li.'

Josh: 'Tava demorando pro meu irmão fazer besteira.'

Kyle: 'Nada disso. Shoran entrou no transe da espada rápido demais e não consegue sair. Os dois já estão em combate a quase 20 horas seguidas!'

Kojiro: 'Haja fôlego...'

Kyle: 'Eu estou falando sério, vocês dois! Querem ficar aqui até quando? Até não terem mais tempo para ajudá-los? Levantem esses traseiros gordos agora!'

Kojiro enfiou o rabo entre as pernas e se aproximou de Kyle.

Josh: 'Espere... Preciso da minha maleta.'

Quando ia começar a correr em direção ao seu quarto, Kanon, o grande centauro apareceu na sala.

Kanon: 'Está aqui sua maleta. Agora vão logo.'

Josh: 'Certo.'

Josh e Kyle puseram as mãos nos ombros de Kojiro e em alguns instantes os três já não estavam mais lá.

* * *

Wei largou o telefone e correu de volta para o dojo. Chegou bem a tempo de ver três figuras humanas aparecerem do nada entre os dois. Uma barrou o ataque que Shoran ia desferir sobre Marck e outra socorria o inglês.

Marck: 'Eu to legal... Da um jeito nele...'

Josh: 'Legal porra nenhuma! Fique deitado.'

Josh injetou rapidamente um soro na veia dele e pediu que ele o segurasse para o alto.

Josh: 'Algum machucado sério?'

Marck: 'Não...'

Mesmo assim, Josh colocou as mãos na testa de MArck e com algumas palavras ele sentiu um alivio instantâneo de todas as dores que sentia. Ele sabia que não tinha sido curado, que aquilo era só uma espécie de anestesia, mas ficara muito feliz.

Kojiro (defendendo os ataques de Shoran): 'O que fazemos com ele?'

Kyle (irritado): 'Me de um instante sim?'

Kyle fechou os olhos, murmurou palavras sem som e em segundos Shoran estava caído no chão e a espada voltara a ser uma esfera negra. Wei, que apenas assistia, correu até eles.

Wei: 'Obrigada por virem... Ele vai ficar bem, certo?'

Josh (já o atendendo): 'Nunca perdi um paciente a vida toda, Wei. Não vai ser um caso simples como esse que vai quebrar essa rotina.'

Kyle: 'Eu expulsei o espírito... Vai ficar tudo bem agora.'

Wei: 'É melhor levá-los pros quartos...'

Josh: 'Tem razão. Ajude aqui, Kojiro.'

Kojiro ergueu Shoran, enquanto Josh ajudava Marck a se levantar e a caminhar.

* * *

Sakura e Meiling estavam sentadas em um sofá do grande hall da casa, conversando. A japonesa contava que estava achando estranho o sumiço de Shoran e Marck, até que parou subitamente de falar.

Meiling: 'Que foi?'

Sakura: 'Parece que... Não sei...Algo com um poder imenso... Eu posso sentir aqui perto.'

Meiling: 'Estranho...'

Sakura: 'Eu já senti esse poder antes... Mas não lembro onde.'

Logo em seguida ouviram a porta dos fundos se abrir subitamente, e um homem estranho carregando Shoran desacordado passou direto para a escada, seguido Marck sendo auxiliado por um outro estranho, e mais um desconhecido sendo acompanhado por Wei.

Sakura (assustada): 'O que aconteceu com Shoran?'

Meiling (gritando): 'O que fizeram com eles?'

Wei: 'Acalmem-se, senhoritas. Vai ficar tudo bem...'

Sakura: 'Como assim "acalmem-se"? Eu quero saber como ele está!'

Sem opções, Wei disse para que elas lhe acompanhassem. Chegaram aos quartos, Meiling ficou com Marck enquanto Josh atendia Shoran que estava pior.

Sakura: 'Como ele está? O que ele tem?'

Josh: 'Se acalme. Eu só preciso de um pouco de silêncio, e ele de descanso.'

Josh colocou soro em Shoran assim como fez com Marck. Rasgou a parte da calça que cobria o ferimento da flecha. Sakura gemeu e desviou o olhar. O médico fechou os olhos e murmurou algumas palavras colocando as mãos com um anormal brilho sobre a perna ferida. Assim que o brilho cessou, ele segurou a flecha ainda cravada e a retirou devagar e habilidosamente. Fechou os olhos novamente, e colocou as mãos sobre a ferida. Sakura viu a magia que saia delas se espalhar pela perna de Shoran em forma de luz, e em alguns minutos ele tinha terminado. Com um pano úmido limpou um pouco o sangue e Sakura pode ver que o ferimento nem existia mais. Em seguida pegou na maleta uma pequena ampola com um líquido azul e lhe deu na boca.

Josh: 'Isso vai acelerar a recuperação dele bastante. Provavelmente ele vai acordar daqui uns vinte minutos. Ele deve ficar em repouso por uma semana e o soro pode ficar até amanhã, e só depois poderá tirar e comer tudo normalmente.'

Sakura: 'Tá... Eu vou cuidar para que ele faça isso direitinho.'

Kyle: 'Vamos ver como Marck está agora.'

Josh (guardando as coisas na maleta): 'Nem precisaria... Vaso ruim não quebra. Aquele inútil já sofreu coisa pior e continua vivo.'

Kyle: 'Não discuta, Josh. Vamos sim ver como ele está.'

Os quatro homens que estavam no quarto se retiraram, deixando uma Sakura ansiosa pelo despertar de Shoran ao lado da cama.

* * *

Meiling (depois de escutar resumidamente o que havia acontecido): 'Então foi isso que aconteceu... Não sei como você agüentou isso.'

Marck: 'Eu não tinha a mínima idéia que seria assim... Wei também não explica as coisas, fala tudo com meias palavras, só diz que é difícil e não sei mais o que.'

Meiling: 'Pelo menos você está bem agora...'

Marck (rindo): 'Sei lá se estou bem... Não sinto nada do pescoço pra baixo.'

Logo os quatro entraram no quarto e Josh foi o primeiro a reclamar.

Josh: 'Disse que não precisava vir... Ele já está até rindo. Ficar sem sentir o corpo por umas semanas não ia ser tão ruim, ia?'

Marck: 'Go fuck yourself, Josh.'

Kojiro abafou um riso mas não disse nada. Kyle apenas fuzilou os dois com um olhar, e Josh sentou ao lado da cama. Murmurou algumas palavras com as mãos sobre a cabeça do irmão, e logo em seguida ele chiou. Voltara a sentir seu corpo dolorido.

Josh: 'Onde dói mais?'

Marck (indicando uma região do tórax): 'Aqui.'

Josh (apertando o ponto idicado): 'Aqui?'

Marck deu um berro seguido de insultos. Josh apenas riu.

Josh: 'Deve ter trincado uma costela. Vou precisar fazer uma cirurgia de alto risco, talvez você morra.'

Marck: 'Sim, e eu sou o coelho da páscoa.'

Josh concentrou um pouco de energia nas mãos e colocou sobre a área dolorida. Logo em seguida estava pronto.

Josh (tirando da maleta): 'Tome uns band-aids pro resto. Até mais.'

Kyle: 'Certo, certo... Vamos embora já que vocês se odeiam tanto.'

Wei: 'Obrigada pela ajuda...'

Kyle: 'Era o mínimo que podíamos ter feito, Wei.'

Kojiro: 'Certo... Sem melodrama. Vamos logo que eu estava vendo um filme muito bom na televisão.'

Josh revirou os olhos mas foi até o companheiro de bom grado. Kyle colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e se despediu. Em segundos nenhum dos três eram mais visíveis.

Meiling: 'Quem eram eles, Wei?'

Marck: 'Meu irmão idiota, e mais dois anexos.'

Wei: 'Não fale assim deles, Marck. Kyle é o guerreiro mais forte da Elite, você deve respeito a ele.'

Meiling: 'Ele é o primeiro?'

Wei: 'Sim.'

Meiling: 'Ele parece tão... Normal. Imaginava alguém com ar superior, cara de demônio e coisas assim.'

Marck: 'Até que não... Acho que ele é o mais normal de toda aquela gente louca.'

Wei: 'O outro é Kojiro... É o décimo primeiro, mas é o único capaz de utilizar a técnica de teletransporte.'

Marck: 'Usam o cara de veiculo, basicamente.'

Meiling: 'Nossa... Bom... Vou ver como está Shoran, já volto.'

Meiling foi até o quarto do primo onde encontrou Sakura e Yelan. As duas ainda aguardavam que ele despertasse.

Meiling: 'Já soube o que aconteceu, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Sim... Yelan acabou de me contar. Que loucura isso tudo.'

Meiling: 'Verdade...'

Yelan: 'E Marck está bem?'

Meiling: 'Falando pelos cotovelos já...'

Sakura: 'Que bom!'

As três conversaram por mais alguns minutos até que Shoran se remexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos, ainda meio zonzo.

Shoran (cobrindo os olhos com a mão): 'Ahn...?'

Yelan (chegando perto da cama): 'Como se sente, meu filho?'

Shoran: 'Mãe... Não sei... Cansado...'

Sakura: 'Sua perna está doendo?'

Shoran: 'Não...'

Meiling: 'Você se lembra do que aconteceu?'

Shoran: 'Acho que não... Lembro que um velho que dizia se chamar Chen apareceu na minha cabeça e me dominou totalmente... Perdi todos os sentidos...'

Yelan: 'Você e Marck lutaram por quase vinte horas interruptas.'

Shoran (espantando): 'Lutamos...?'

Meiling: 'Sim... Você trincou uma costela dele.'

Shoran (desapontado): 'Só isso?'

Sakura: 'Shoran! Não era você que estava lutando com ele... Não fique se vangloriando.'

Shoran: 'Mas futuramente vai ser.'

Sakura: 'Obviamente que não. Você não vai mais tentar isso, vai?'

Shoran: 'Claro que vou.'

Sakura: 'Mas Shoran...!'

Yelan (interrompendo): 'Ele não vai desistir, Sakura. Nem adianta discutir. O melhor que podemos fazer é deixá-lo descansar. Vamos embora.'

Meiling (da porta): 'A propósito, você tem que ficar a semana toda de cama.'

Shoran: 'O que!'

Sakura (saindo também): 'Não discuta. O irmão do Marck veio até aqui pra cuidar de você e você não vai desobedecer às recomendações dele.

Shoran: 'Fique aqui comigo...'

Sakura: 'Tenho certeza que se eu ficar você não vai parar quieto e dormir.'

Shoran riu pensando que ela tinha razão e seria melhor pra ele ficar quieto. Se despediu e ficou sozinha fitando o teto.

Lembrou-se de Marck falando que o irmão era médico, e também era o guerreiro que ocupava a segunda posição da elite. Por que a elite se preocupava tanto com a integridade dele? Eles deviam fazer justamente o contrário já que ele estava treinando para derrotar Koriny... Tudo ainda era um mistério, mas o cansaço era milhares de vezes maior que a curiosidade naquele momento.

Shoran: 'Está bem... Vou ficar de cama.'

Sakura sorriu e acenou saindo do quarto. Shoran virou-se para o lado e pegou no sono tão rápido como nunca tinha pegado.

* * *

Desculpem a demoraaaaaa xDDDDDDD Mas finalmente tah aí! . Queria agradecer a todo mundo q entro na comu no orkut da fic XD Kem naum entro entra lah "Eu leio a fic 13º Guerreiro" Enfim... Eu to tentando responder os comentários ou por e-mail ou no site da fic kem quiser conferir www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net

Enfim... esperam q tenham gostado xDDD Mês q vem tem mais! (eu espero o.õ)

Beijos! o/


	14. Parte XIV

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XIV

Shoran abriu os olhos tranqüilamente. Havia dormindo tão bem... Olhou pela janela e a cortina fechada não lhe permitiu sequer ter uma idéia do horário. Sentou-se na cama pronto para levantar até que lembrou que devia ficar em repouso. Levantar ou não levantar? Talvez demorasse horas até alguém descobrir que ele havia acordado, ele podia levantar, chamar alguém e voltar a se deitar, não faria mal algum. Colocou os pés no chão e se levantou, logo sentiu uma fisgada na coxa e sentou-se na cama outra vez. Está bem... Poderia fazer mal sim ele levantar. Deitou-se de novo e alcançou o controle remoto da televisão, ligando-a em um volume mais alto que o necessário, quem passasse por ali saberia que ele estava acordado.

Não demorou muito, talvez uns dez minutos, até que Sakura aparecesse na porta com Kero.

Sakura: 'Já estava mesmo na hora de você acordar Shoran!'

Kero: 'Deixa ele Sakura... Eu dormi por anos e anos e garanto que foi muito bom.'

Shoran: 'Que horas são?'

Sakura: 'Quase nove horas da noite.'

Shoran: 'Nossa! Por isso que estou com fome.'

Sakura: 'Vou pedir que tragam algo pra você comer então. Fique aqui Kero.'

Shoran observou a namorada sair do quarto deixando o guardião para trás. Kero sobrevoava o quarto lentamente.

Shoran: 'O que está fazendo?'

Kero: 'Observando seu habitat natural.'

Shoran: 'Se eu pudesse levantar você estaria acabado, sabia?'

Kero: 'É... Mas você não pode, então não tem problema.'

Shoran apenas revirou os olhos.

Kero: 'O que aconteceu realmente com você?'

Shoran: 'Sakura não te contou?'

Kero: 'Contou... Mas o que Marck e Wei pretendiam com isso?'

Shoran: 'Bom... Eles querem que eu controle esse poder o mais cedo possível. Wei acha que vai morrer e não quer que isso aconteça antes de eu dominar essa técnica.'

Kero: 'Mas ele parece tão bem... Hoje de manhã mesmo vi ele fazendo exercícios com Meiling e tudo mais.'

Shoran: 'Foi o que eu disse pra ele... Mas ele não acredita.'

Kero: 'Tem algo estranho nisso tudo... Eu não quis dizer para Sakura porque sabia que ela ia ficar preocupada.'

Shoran: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Kero (indo até a janela): 'Tem algo ruim acontecendo. Eu posso sentir... Algo não está certo. Eu acho que querem que você esteja preparado pra combater o pior, pois logo ele estará aqui.'

Shoran: 'Que tipo de mal você acha que pode estar vindo pra cá?'

Kero observava o pátio da mansão iluminado por uma fresta da janela. Um gato entrou no gramado e se sentou onde Kero podia ver. O guardião observou os olhos brilhantes que refletiam a luz, mas logo o felino se escondeu novamente no escuro.

Kero: 'Eu realmente não imagino.'

Shoran: 'Algo que até agora eu não entendo é porque a elite se preocupa tanto comigo. Sempre aparecem do nada pra me ajudar quando eu preciso. Se eu estou treinando para vencer um deles, eles não deviam fazer justamente o contrário?'

Kero: 'Eu também não sei por que, mas garanto que tem um bom motivo. Uma elite como a deles não faria nada se não houvesse uma boa explicação.'

Sakura (entrando com uma bandeja): 'Cheguei! E eu mesma que preparei.'

Kero: 'Xi... Então não come, moleque.'

Sakura lançou um olhar fuzilante para Kero e colocou a bandeja sobre o colo de Shoran. Havia um sanduíche reforçado com salada e um copo de leite.

Os dois observaram Shoran comer por alguns instantes em silencio, até que Sakura decidiu falar.

Sakura: 'Você não vai tentar isso de novo, vai?'

Shoran não a encarou.

Sakura: 'Eu sabia! Por que você insiste em se arriscar tanto, Shoran? Se você não se importa em morrer, saiba que tem muita gente que se importa. Se não quer preservar sua vida por você mesmo, preserve ela por mim.'

Shoran: 'Não exagere, Sakura! Não vou morrer.'

Sakura: 'Não agora! Mas cada vez você está sempre se arriscando mais e mais, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Daqui a pouco acontece alguma coisa e não tem ninguém por perto pra ajudar, o que vai fazer?'

Shoran: 'Esse é meu objetivo, Sakura. Estou treinando justamente para isso nunca acontecer.'

Sakura: 'Ninguém é invencível, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Não quero ser invencível, quero ser forte.'

Sakura: 'Força não é tudo.'

Shoran: 'Realmente não é, mas é o que eu escolhi como meta.'

Kero (apontando pro sanduíche metade comido): 'Vai comer isso?'

Sakura: 'Kero!'

Kero: 'Calma, Sakura! Eu só estava tentando descontrair o ambiente... Quem sabe você param de discutir e aproveitem que estão juntos e sadios?'

Shoran (entregando a comida sem cerimônia para o guardião): 'A bola de pêlo tem razão.'

Sakura (sentando ao lado dele na cama): 'Eu só queria que você não se arriscasse... Eu tenho tanto medo...'

Shoran (abraçando-a): 'Não precisa ter medo... Nada de ruim vai me acontecer. Eu não vou deixar.'

Sakura: 'Promete?'

Shoran: 'Prometo.'

* * *

Tudo tinha sido devastado num raio de quilômetros. Não havia mais vida até onde a vista alcançava. Os que já tinham evoluído estavam prestes a conseguir cruzar a barreira para ir atrás da comida de verdade. Os pequenos anões eram fracos e burros. Tinham muito pouca energia pra eles. E cada vez mais o grupo aumentava. Cada morte gerava um novo assassino. Era como uma bola de neve aumentando muito rapidamente. Os felinos eram tantos que muitas vezes tentavam matar uns aos outros para diminuir a concorrência.

Do alto os mais evoluídos, que já estavam em grande número, observavam para onde iriam. Onde conseguiriam mais energia para avançar para o paraíso dos Lifus como os primeiros conseguiram? Nenhuma cidade era avistada, e não conseguiriam nada ficando parados. Desceram e iniciaram marcha para longe com o bando gigantesco.

* * *

Kyle entrou na sala onde certamente encontrariam quase todos reunidos em frente a televisão. Mas ao contrário da cena costumeira, achou os baderneiros da turma em volta da mesa discutindo sobre algo muito empolgados, e as vezes se ouviam alguns grunhidos.

Kyle: 'Posso saber o que acontece?'

Thiago, Whan, Shinai e Satori imediatamente se viraram nitidamente escondendo algo as costas.

Thiago: 'Não acontece nada... Por que deveria estar acontecendo algo?'

Shinai: 'Pois é... Nós estávamos só... Conversando.'

Kyle: 'Olhem com quem vocês estão falando e pensem se podem mentir pra mim.'

Os quatro se calaram, apenas os grunhidos continuaram.

Kyle: 'O que têm aí atrás? Se não mostrarem posso descobrir pelos meus métodos.'

Shinai devagar passou para frente de si uma esfera de ar comprimido. Não era grande nem pequena, e dentro dela havia um gato peludo de cor cinza aprisionado. Seus olhos eram azuis muito claros. Também se via a barreira mágica que contornava a esfera. O felino miava e grunhia mas não conseguia se mexer.

Kyle: 'Por que vocês estão com isso aqui? Onde conseguiram?'

Whan: 'Eu vi ele em cima de uma árvore, e Thiago pegou ele. Colocamos ele aqui dentro...'

Kyle: 'Pretendiam fazer o que com ele? Vocês sabem o que ele é?'

Thiago: 'Claro que sabemos. É um Lifus... E pretendíamos nos divertir com ele.'

Kyle: 'Divertir? Vocês devem matar essa criatura imediatamente. O problema real não é um Lifus... Diferentes dos gatos comuns, esses andam em bandos. E um chama o outro. Provavelmente outros virão. Sem contar que eles são atraídos por nossa energia mágica... Se vocês já viram os primeiros, logo logo estaremos com problemas. Se livrem desse e procurem por outros.'

Satori: 'Quer dizer que está aberta a temporada de caça aos gatos?'

Kyle: 'Gatos não, Lifus. Ai de vocês se saírem matando gatos inocentes por aí. Lifus geralmente tem olhos azuis brilhantes. Os mais fortes tem olhos vermelhos, mas por enquanto não teremos desses por aqui, só quando a real invasão começar.'

Whan: 'O que faremos com as vitimas? Que explicação darão para a causa da morte?'

Kyle: 'Os médicos diagnosticarão como parada cardíaca... Acharão estranho jovens com parada cardíaca mas é o resultado que chegarão. Tentem salvar o máximo numero de pessoas.'

Shinai: 'Então vamos lá, cambada.'

A esfera de ar e o escudo se desfizeram nas mãos de Shinai e com um ataque simples e rápido o gato se reduziu a pó.

* * *

A semana de repouso de Shoran passou demoradamente. O videogame de Kero foi transferido pro quarto do chinês, e era o que o garoto fazia na maior parte do tempo: jogar e discutir. Sakura saia com Meiling de vez em quando, mas estava sempre levando o quer que Shoran precisasse e fazendo companhia.

Os sete dias foram reduzidos a cinco, quando Shoran se auto declarou curado e chamou Wei e Marck para continuar o treinamento. Tudo começou como da outra vez, mas agora Shoran sabia que quando ficasse na pior deveria pensar em vencer, vencer, e vencer. Ele deveria sentir tamanha vontade de destruí-los que essa vontade despertaria o poder corretamente da espada.

Mas também não era fácil. E os primeiros dias continuaram sem resultado nenhum. Marck ameaçava cortá-lo em pedaços mas nada funcionava. O inglês dizia que ele era um inútil que não conseguia nada, e o garoto já estava começando a achar que ele era mesmo.

Num início de noite após o termino do treino, Shoran estava sentado na varanda aproveitando a brisa antes de entrar e tomar um banho, quando Sakura apareceu feliz e saltitante.

Sakura: 'Ai que bom que hoje terminou mais cedo!'

Shoran: 'É, não agüento mais esse intensivo. Quando querem os dois puxam muito.'

Sakura: 'Verdade... Nem tenho mais coragem de assistir.'

Shoran: 'É melhor não assistir mesmo... Eu não conseguiria me concentrar... Ficaria só olhando pra você.'

Sakura riu e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

Sakura (apontando mais a frente): 'Olha! Que gatinho bonitinho! Vem cá gatinho...'

O gato se virou para a garota, encarando-a com seus olhos muito azuis e foi até ela.

Sakura (fazendo-lhe carinho): 'Que coisa mais fofa! E olha esses olhos que lindos!'

Sakura encarou os olhos do gato por alguns instantes e logo sentiu tudo ficar meio nebuloso até que desmaiou. Shoran se assustou e logo carregou a garota para dentro de casa, onde todos vieram ver o que tinha acontecido.

Yelan: 'Um gato? Que tipo de gato?'

Shoran: 'Ai... Um gato comum! Desses que andam por todos os lados. Mas isso não importa!'

Meiling: 'Será que não baixou a pressão dela?'

Empregada: 'Está aqui, senhora.'

A empregada trazia um pano encharcado em álcool, que a senhora colocou sob o nariz da jovem que em segundos reagiu se mexendo e logo depois acordando. Logo que acordou, Marck apareceu na sala querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

Shoran: 'Como se sente, Sakura?'

Sakura (pálida): 'ahn...? Eu to... bem... Cansada...'

Marck: 'Que aconteceu?'

Meiling: 'A pressão da coitada deve ter baixado, só isso.'

Shoran: 'Vamos que eu vou te levar pro quarto.'

Yelan: 'Acho que apenas repouso vai te fazer bem.'

Sakura: 'Tá...'

Shoran lhe deu as mãos e a ajudou a ficar de pé, mas a garota logo que se levantou tornou a cair sobre o namorado como se suas pernas não tivesse força para sustentá-la. Sendo assim ele a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto.

Marck: 'O que aconteceu exatamente?'

Meiling: 'Que curiosidade! Pois bem, eles estavam lá fora quando apareceu um gato que a Sakura olhou e aí...'

Marck (se surpreendendo): 'Gato?'

Meiling: 'É! Gato! Conhece? Tipo "miau"?'

Marck: 'E onde ele está?'

Meiling: 'O gato?'

Marck: 'Minha avó decerto! Claro que é o gato.'

Meiling: 'Como você quer que eu saiba?'

Marck reclamou e saiu correndo na direção do dojo deixando Meiling sem entender o motivo da pressa nem da irritação.

* * *

Marck procurou em todos os arbustos, todas as árvores, nos telhados, em todos os cantos e não achou o bichano. Estava óbvio que só podia ser um Lifus. Mas tão cedo? Eles previam as primeiras chegadas para o mês seguinte! Precisava comunicar Kyle e os outros imediatamente.

Voltou para a casa e do telefone mais próximo telefonou para a mansão dos doze.

Koriny: 'Alô?'

Marck: 'Harima, é Marck. Poderia chamar Kyle?'

Koriny: 'Ah... É você... O que eu fiz para merecer escutar sua voz depois de tanto tempo?'

Marck: 'Chama o Kyle por favor, Harima. É urgente!'

Koriny (suspirando): 'Está bem...'

Depois de uma longa espera de uns três minutos, Kyle atendeu o telefone.

Marck: 'Você não vai acreditar no que eu vou te contar, Kyle!'

Kyle: 'Sobre os Lifus? Encontramos um esta tarde.'

Marck: 'Nossa! Aqui apareceu um também, e ele atacou a Kinomoto.'

Kyle: 'Atacou? Como ela está?'

Marck: 'Parece bem, mas disse que está muito cansada.'

Kyle: 'Naturalmente. Eles roubaram energia dela... É provável que ela fique de cama por algum tempo. Faça com que ela coma bastante. Uma pessoa sem poderes teria certamente morrido.'

Marck: 'Mas como que os Lifus atacam?'

Kyle: 'Contato visual próximo: basta estar perto deles e olhá-los nos olhos que se eles quiserem sua energia já era. O que eu temo é que agora esse Lifus que roubou a energia de Kinomoto, se torne um akai já que a garota é bastante poderosa.'

Marck: 'O que realmente muda de um Lifus normal pra um akai?'

Kyle: 'Os akai não morrem com um simples golpe como os normais, e eles são capazes lutar assumindo uma forma grotesca quase humanóide.'

Marck: 'Bom... Devo avisar Shoran ou continuo com o treinamento?'

Kyle: 'Continue por mais dois dias... Se não der certo, desista e organize todos para caçar.'

Marck: 'Certo. Vou fazer isso.'

Kyle: 'Então que assim seja, boa sorte.'

* * *

Shoran observava a namorada que dormia profundamente. Kero flutuava ao lado dele com o mesmo semblante preocupado.

Shoran: 'Será que foi mesmo só uma pressão baixa?'

Kero voou até a bolsa de Sakura e voltou com a carta vento nas mãos.

Kero: 'Veja isso.'

Shoran pegou a carta que de início parecia normal, mas logo notou que estava fria.

Kero: 'Aconteceu a mesma coisa depois que ela capturou todas elas virando a nova dona e não tinha força para sustentá-las.'

Shoran: 'Mas... Como isso pode estar acontecendo agora? Está querendo dizer que ela perdeu os poderes?'

Kero: 'Não! Você não percebe moleque burro. Sinta a presença dela. Está aqui com a gente, mas fraca e desgastada.'

Shoran: 'O que pode ter acontecido que fez ela perder tanta magia?'

Kero colocou a mão no queixo e ficou a pensar alguns instantes.

Kero: 'AHÁ!... Não tenho a mínima idéia.'

Shoran: 'Nada atacou ela... Ela só mexeu com um gato.'

Karo: 'Gato?'

Shoran: 'É... Tem algo a ver?'

Kero (pensando): 'Gato, gato... Não me lembro de nada.'

Shoran: 'Você também não serve pra nada.'

Kero: 'Se dependesse de você, você ainda estaria achando a pressão dela tinha simplesmente caído. Quem não presta é você!'

Shoran: 'Não vou discutir com você, bola de pêlo. Deixe ela descansar e se ela acordar me chama na hora. Vou tomar um banho e depois eu volto.'

* * *

Thiago, Whan, Shinai e Satori caminhavam pela redondeza deserta já sem mais esperanças. Não haviam achado mais nenhum gato suspeito, e tudo estava tranqüilo. Não adiantava de nada eles continuarem procurando, por isso voltaram para a mansão.

Kou: 'Acharam alguma coisa?'

Shinai: 'Nem sombra.'

Thiago: 'Na minha opinião estamos muito adiantados.'

Adraã: 'Prevenção nunca é de mais.'

Whan: 'Cadê Kyle?

Kanon: 'Se deitou e não quer ser incomodado. E o jantar está servido, podem vir.'

Todos os dez restantes se sentaram a mesa para a refeição em silêncio. Serviram-se e começaram a comer. Satori estava mais pensativo que os demais e decidiu compartilhar com o resto.

Satori: 'Quando esses Lifus realmente invadirem essa dimensão... O que vai acontecer?'

Kanon: 'Teremos problemas.'

Satori: 'Mas acha que conseguiremos impedir que pessoas morram?'

O grande centauro soltou um suspiro, largando os talheres sobre a mesa.

Kanon: 'Imagine milhares de parasitas surgindo no meio de uma cidade populosa. Em segundos pessoas morrerão, Satori. Não tem como impedir 100 das mortes.'

Satori: 'De que adianta sermos a Elite dos maiores guerreiros do universo se não podemos salvar as pessoas de uns gatos idiotas?'

Josh: 'De que adianta você ficar lamentando vidas que você não vai poder salvar?'

Kanon: 'Não seja tão insensível com o garoto!'

Josh: 'Mas é a verdade. Quando centenas de Lifus aparecerem na cidade, nenhum de nós vai estar lá a tempo de impedir que eles se apoderem de vidas humanas.'

Satori: 'Não tem como prevermos onde eles irão aparecer primeiro, Kou?'

Josh: 'Não seja tolo. Eles não vão aparecer todos no mesmo lugar. Primeiro aparecem alguns espalhados, e num momento seguinte irão aparecer mais, e assim vai indo, até que pra onde você olhe terá um gato surgindo de um buraco interdimensional.'

Satori: 'E se bloquearmos esta dimensão para que não hajam passagens?'

Houve um silêncio de aproximados trinta segundos.

Satori (confuso): 'É possível?'

Kanon (se levantando): 'Talvez seja. Venham todos comigo!'

Todos escutaram os fortes sons dos cascos de Kanon batendo no chão e se levantaram também. O centauro foi de pressa até a biblioteca onde Whan gostava de passar algumas tardes e pos todos para dentro e fechou a porta.

Kanon: 'Procurem o livro "Caminhando pelo desconhecido". Ele é grosso e vermelho.

Shinai (ironicamente): 'Maravilha... Nem tem livros grossos e vermelhos aqui...'

Kojiro: 'Mas eu não terminei de comer...!'

Thiago (indo as prateleiras): 'É a terra que está em jogo, foda-se o seu jantar. Procurem!'

Whan abriu suas asas e Adraã e Satori usaram magia de vento para voar até as prateleiras mais altas da grande torre lotada de livros. Os outros olhavam livros ao seu alcance e ao alcance das escadas.

Koriny: 'Cabeças flutuantes, Voando sempre, Magia Mágica, Vidas sem Sentido... Não vamos achar isso nunca...'

Kou (entregando um exemplar de "Fofocas dos anos 20 para bruxas defasadas"): 'Pegue este e vá dormir.'

Koriny pegou o livro e leu o título; todos viram seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva.

Koriny (jogando-o no chão): 'Depois vocês dizem que EU sou a chata aqui. Perderam a minha ajuda.'

Assim que disse isso ela saiu da biblioteca irritada e foi para o seu quarto, onde não pôde evitar um olhar para sua estante particular de livros na qual se podia ver um grosso livro vermelho intitulado "Caminhando pelo desconhecido".

* * *

Um novo dia nasceu e Sakura não acordara em nenhum momento. Shoran já era aguardado no dojo por Marck e Wei que agora, mais do que nunca, estavam empenhados para ensinar a ele o domínio daqueles poderes.

Wei: 'Foi mesmo um Lifus? Tem certeza?'

Marck: 'Segundo Shoran, ela olhou pro gato e desmaiou, não tem como ser outra coisa.'

Wei: 'Se os primeiros já começaram a aparecer, é bom que hoje o treino valha a pena. Vamos dar a ele duas espadas, assim vai ter que se concentrar mais.'

Shoran (entrando): 'Duas? Maravilha.'

Marck: 'Maravilha? Descoordenado do jeito que você é, é capaz de furar seu próprio olho.'

Shoran (materializando sua espada): 'Vai ver o olho de quem que eu vou furar.'

Wei pegou uma espada da bainha que ficava ao fundo do dojo e a jogou para Shoran que a pegou no ar. Jogando as bainhas para longe, Shoran se posicionou

Wei: 'Prontos?'

Shoran: 'Sempre.'

Marck: 'Estar pronto não é o suficiente.'

O inglês iniciou com as conhecidas flechas luminosas e Wei se colocou a correr. Shoran, tendo que se defender e se preocupar com as flechas perseguidoras, pensava em Sakura acima de tudo, até ter sua calça rasgada por uma flecha que passara de raspão.

Wei: 'Concentre-se Shoran.'

Marck (partindo pra cima): 'Eu disse que ele era descoordenado.'

Shoran afastou os pensamentos da namorada e pensou em vencer. Não era isso que ele tinha que pensar? Pensar em vitória. Vencer de seus dois mestres, ao mesmo tempo. Era impossível! Mas ele tinha que acreditar que não era.

A luta continuou ficando cada vez mais rápida e violenta, mas nada da manifestação esperada. Wei teve que parar para descansar um pouco, mas Marck continuou sem nem deixar um intervalo.

Marck (bloqueando o ataque dele e o derrubando no chão): 'É incrível, você treina, treina, treina e não evolui nada.'

Shoran: 'Você que não evolui nunca.'

Shoran derrubou Marck no chão também com as pernas, levantando logo em seguida.

Shoran: 'Sempre achando que vai me vencer com coisas idiotas.'

Marck (levantando): 'Não acho, tenho certeza.'

Marck empunhou o arco e uma flecha surgiu. Na ponta dela se criava uma esfera da mesma energia que ela era composta. Quando ela atingiu o tamanho de uma bola de futebol, Marck a disparou. Shoran viu um cometa vindo em sua direção, rápido e explosivo.

Enquanto Shoran se preocupava com o mini cometa, Marck disparava outras flechas, e logo Shoran estava sendo perseguido por todos os lados e o inglês ficava apenas de longe as controlando a distância com movimentos leves das mãos.

O chinês corria por todos os lados do dojo, fazendo mudanças bruscas de direção, mas nada fazia com que as flechas perdessem o rumo, e a esfera de energia lhe passava cada vez mais perto. Shoran não ia desistir, sabia que elas se desintegrariam com energia elétrica e esse era o seu trunfo. Sussurrou as palavras de invocação do deus do trovão e concentrou tudo nos pés. Assim que ele sentiu a energia ele parou de fugir e a liberou até acima de sua cabeça, formando um tubo elétrico em volta do corpo todo, desintegrando assim, todas as flechas.

Entretanto, ele tinha apenas se livrado das flechas. Quando parou para respirar Marck já estava o atacando com a espada velozmente. Ele colocou as duas espadas em forma de X em frente a cabeça e defendeu o ataque do inglês que continuou forçando.

Marck (empurrando): 'De que adianta ter duas espadas se você não consegue usar nem uma direito?'

Shoran (resistindo): 'Sei muito bem. Wei foi um grande mestre, o contrário de você.'

Marck (empurrando mais forte): 'Pois então deveria saber que usar duas espadas lhe dá uma maior variedade de ataques e defesas, mas divide sua força por dois.'

Shoran sentiu a lamina fria da espada de Marck encostar em sua bochecha. Detestava admitir, mas ele tinha razão. E além do mais, sempre esteve habituado a usar uma espada apenas, por que estava usando duas naquele momento?

O chinês largou a espada que Wei lhe dera no chão, forçando mais a sua contra a de Marck.

Marck: 'Hunf... Idiota. O que eu disse é verdade, mas não para todos.'

Marck manteve a espada empurrando a de Shoran e com o pé ergueu a rejeitada pelo pupilo ao alcance de sua mão e a empunhou para acertá-lo.

Shoran não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Kyle acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte e encontrou a casa num silencio mortal. Há quanto tempo não desfrutava daquele som precioso que o silêncio produzia? Nada era mais propício do que ir a biblioteca e ler um bom livro.

Entrou no local que costumava ser sua organizada e querida biblioteca e conteve um grito de desespero. Livros e mais livros estavam espalhados sobres a mesa, cadeiras e por todo o chão. Não se atreveu a entrar, por isso fechou a porta e respirou profundamente. O que teria acontecido? Quem teria causado tamanha desordem?

Decidiu aguardara mais algum tempo até que alguém acordasse para lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

* * *

Marck se surpreendeu quando viu Shoran parar a lâmina com a própria mão. O sangue escorreu pela lâmina fria até que Marck deu um salto para trás. Observou Shoran que estava com a cabeça baixa e os braços caídos. Será que tinha conseguido dessa vez? Lentamente o garoto ergueu a cabeça e o mestre pode vê-lo com os olhos arregalados e a pupila muito pequena. Tinha um sorriso maligno, e sua cabeça pendia para os lados como se o pescoço não fosse forte o suficiente para sustentá-la.

Marck: 'Não me diga que não deu certo outra vez.'

Shoran empunhou a espada com uma mão e com a outra acenou para viesse atacá-lo. O inglês não hesitou em ir. Todos os ataques de ambas as espadas que Marck estava usando pareciam ser previstos por Shoran e defendidos, apesar dele estar se movimentando como um zumbi. Parecia que estava sempre caindo, mas nunca caia e sempre defendia ou esquivava os ataques.

Marck (se afastando): 'Você não está consciente, está?'

Como resposta, Marck recebeu uma rajada de fogo. Defendeu com êxito, assim como os ataques seguintes. Ele estava rápido e muito forte, mas nada que Marck não pudesse agüentar.

Wei: 'Pelo visto falhamos novamente...'

Marck (lutando): 'Então...?'

Wei: 'Então o que?'

Marck: 'É isso? Vou continuar aqui lutando? Não vai fazer nada?'

Wei: 'Temos que esperar pra ver se ele acorda. Tente fazer uma luta mais difícil para oferecer desafio.'

Marck (de saco cheio): 'E lá vamos nós... Lutar pra valer sem machucar, odeio isso.'

Wei: 'Não seja sádico, Marck.'

Marck: 'Não seja tão pacifista.'

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz incomodá-la. Sentia-se exausta mas algo a fazia levantar. Talvez tivesse sido um sonho ruim, mas ela podia sentir um aperto no peito, como se Shoran precisasse dela a todo custo e a estivesse chamando.

Sakura (se sentando): 'Shoran...?'

Kero (voando na altura do rosto da mestra): 'Você acordou!'

Sakura: ' O que aconteceu...? Cadê o Shoran?'

Kero: 'Você não lembra?'

Sakura: 'Lembro de estar com Shoran... e depois não lembro muito bem...'

Kero: 'Como você se sente magicamente?'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Kero: 'As cartas, Sakura... Quando você adormeceu elas ficaram frias... Como se novamente o seu poder não fosse suficientemente forte para sustentá-las.'

Sakura (espantada): 'O que? Por quê? Como assim?'

Kero: 'O que quer que tenha acontecido, Sakura... Sugou sua energia. Muita energia... Provavelmente se fosse uma pessoa sem poderes no seu lugar, teria morrido. Teria ficado seco como uma uva passa.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não me lembro de nada! Nada me atacou.'

Kero: 'Shoran disse que você mexeu com um gato antes de desmaiar... Lembra disso?'

Sakura: 'Lembro... Era um gato muito bonito. Tinha os olhos azuis muito claros. Mas eu sinto que preciso falar com Shoran agora, Kero!'

Kero (pensando): 'Gato... Olhos azuis... Energia perdida... Shoran também não sabe nada sobre isso.'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Não importa, sinto que preciso ver Shoran! Acho que é um pressentimento.'

Kero: 'Se acalme! Você precisa repousar!'

Sakura: 'Não! Eu preciso vê-lo, sinto que ele precisa de mim! Se for apenas loucura da minha cabeça, ótimo! Mas eu preciso ir até lá para descobrir.'

Sakura colocou os chinelos e saiu correndo pela porta do quarto.

* * *

Kanon acordou e se dirigiu para a sala encontrando apenas Kyle.

Kanon: 'Bom dia.'

Kyle: 'Kanon, que bom que acordou. Sabe me dizer que vendaval aconteceu na biblioteca?'

Kanon: 'Ah... Você não sabe ainda. Satori teve uma grande idéia noite passada, acidentalmente. Ele perguntou se não haveria como bloquearmos esta dimensão para conter a entrada dos Lifus então lembrei de ter lido algo sobre isso no livro "Caminhando pelo desconhecido" que li faz algum tempo. Passamos a noite em claro procurando o tal do livro e não tivemos sucesso.'

Kyle (esperançoso): 'Você lembra o que o livro dizia?'

Kanon: 'Não muito bem... Mas falava sobre o bloqueio de dimensões, tenho certeza.'

Kyle: 'Se o livro não está na biblioteca... onde poderá estar?'

Kanon: 'Não sabemos, mas não temos muito tempo para pensar. Vamos vasculhar a mansão inteira.'

Kyle: 'Certo... Acorde os outros e vamos começar a busca.'

* * *

Sakura correu até o jardim, sendo seguida por Kero, onde começou a chamar por Shoran, mas quem saiu do dojo não foi ele, e sim Wei.

Wei: 'O que foi jovem Sakura?'

Sakura (indo até a porta): 'Preciso ver Shoran, ele está aí com Marck, não está?'

Wei: 'Está, mas não pode entrar agora.'

Sakura: 'Por quê? É só mais um treinamento! Eu sinto que ele está chamando por mim... Eu preciso entrar!'

Sakura se desvencilhou de Wei e entrou no dojo. Shoran e Marck já lutavam havia algumas horas, e o chinês continuava se movimentando estranhamente. Marck o havia acertado algumas vezes, o que era bastante visível pelo sangue que tinha na perna e no rosto.

Marck (se defendendo): 'O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo com ele?'

Marck: 'O mesmo que antes! Um pouco diferente, mas é o mesmo que antes.'

Sakura: 'Shoran pare com isso, por favor! Controle esse sei lá o quê que está dentro de você!'

Marck (se esquivando e atacando de volta): 'Não vai adiantar, ele não vai te ouvir!'

Sakura (se aproximando): 'Ah ele vai ter que me ouvir sim, ele mesmo que está me chamando!'

Marck: 'Sakura, pare com isso! É perigoso, você não vê?'

Marck, preocupado com Sakura, acabou descuidando a defesa sendo atingido. Um golpe na barriga o fez se afastar alguns metros. Diferente das outras vezes, Shoran pareceu ter desistido de Marck e estava indo ao encontro de Sakura.

Marck: 'Sai daí, Sakura! Esse não é o Shoran que você conhece.'

Sakura (recuando enquanto ele se aproximava): 'Vamos Shoran! Você me chamou e eu estou aqui! Acorde logo! Mostra pra esse espírito que você é mais forte que ele!'

Shoran apenas caminhava na direção dela e ela ia recuando e gritando conforme ele se aproximava.

Sakura: 'Acorde Shoran! Você é mais forte que ele, ganhe dele! Ganhe!'

Sakura continuava andando de costas até bater na parede e não ter mais para onde fugir. Shoran parou na frente dela apontando-lhe a espada na altura do pescoço. Assustada ela tentava fica o mais grudada possível na parede. Algumas lágrimas não hesitaram em começar a escorrer.

Sakura: 'Você não quer me matar, Shoran... Eu sei que não quer...'

Shoran parou e Sakura pode perceber algo diferente acontecendo. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e ao mesmo tempo que tremia uma energia mágica emanava dele cada vez mais forte. Quando finalmente tinha sido controlada, Sakura se aproximou.

Wei: 'Tome cuidado.'

A garota assentiu com a cabeça e ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

Sakura: 'Shoran...?'

O garoto levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Agora sim aquele era o Shoran que ela conhecia. Sakura o abraçou forte e ele retribiu.

Wei, Marck e Kerberus logo se aproximaram perguntando se eles estavam bem.

Shoran: 'Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu mas eu to bem...'

Sakura: 'Ai que bom! Eu vim porque escutei você me chamar...'

Shoran (estranhando): 'Escutou?'

Sakura: 'Você não estava?'

Shoran: 'Estava sim... E graças a isso eu completei o treinamento.'

Marck: 'Completou?'

Shoran: 'Sim! Posso sentir o poder de Chen correndo em mim.'

Wei: 'Tem certeza que pode controlá-lo?'

Shoran (sorrindo para Marck): 'Sim, se quiser podemos testar.'

Marck (se dirigindo para o meio do dojo): 'Sem sombra de dúvida é uma boa idéia.'

Wei: 'É melhor nos afastarmos.'

Kero: 'Vamos embora isso sim, eles são loucos!'

Marck abandonou as duas espadas e materializou uma de energia e partiu para cima com velocidade. Shoran desviou atacando de volta visivelmente mais rápido que Marck. O chinês golpeou o mestre na boca do estomago e este se afastou. Marck cuspiu um poço de sangue e sorriu maliciosamente.

Ele iniciou novamente um ataque só que dessa vez estava bem mais rápido. A velocidade era tanta que Sakura não estava conseguindo acompanhar. Depois de uma seqüência, o que Sakura viu apenas foi Shoran cair no chão e sair deslizando até o ponto mais distante do dojo e bater na parede.

Marck (desmaterializando sua espada): 'É, melhorou bastante.'

Sakura correu até Shoran que estava com as mãos na cabeça ao lado da esfera negra que antes era a espada.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Estou sim... Mas estou cansado.'

O casal se retirou do dojo sendo seguido por Kero. Marck e Wei ficaram observando eles se distanciarem.

Wei: 'Conseguiu.'

Marck: 'Posso dizer que ele está 50 mais forte do que era antes.'

Wei: 'Para a Elite isso não é suficiente.'

Marck: 'Mas para um bocado de gatinhos famintos é.'

* * *

N/A: 

Olááááaaaaaaaaa! Desculpa a super demora... u.u

Bem.. o capítulo não foi dos melhores mas eu tento viu gente? XD

Não eskeçam de entrar na** comunidade da fic** (Eu leio a fic 13º Guerreiro), e de ler as **respostas dos reviews no site da fic**! Eu respondo todos lá! Os links certinhos tão no meu perfil aki no tentar não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo,ok?

Beijos e brigada pela compreenção xD


	15. Parte XV

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XV

A casa estava a mais perfeita confusão. Todos corriam por todos os lados em busca do livro. Kyle contatava amigos que pudessem ter uma cópia do livro, mas sempre obtinha respostas negativas.

Whan: 'Procuramos em todos os quartos!'

Shinai: 'Não encontramos nada.'

Kanon: 'Não é possível que o livro tenha sumido.'

Kojiro: 'Desistam disso, mesmo que achemos o livro, não temos certeza de que ele possa nos ajudar.'

Satori: 'Não seja pessimista.

Josh: 'Ele está sendo realista.'

Kou: 'Tem um quarto em que não procuraram.'

Thiago: 'Tem é?'

Adraã: 'E qual seria?'

Todos se voltam para Koriny que estava sentada fazendo absolutamente nada. Quando ela percebe que está sendo observada, logo entende.

Koriny: 'Vocês não vão entrar no meu quarto! Eu já procurei lá e não está!'

Shinai: 'Então por que não podemos entrar lá?'

Koriny: 'Como única mulher habitante desse chiqueiro masculino eu proíbo qualquer homem de entrar no meu quarto. Questão de privacidade.'

Satori: 'Então o Whan pode entrar, afinal, ele é só um garotinho indefeso.'

Whan: 'Indefeso é o que você vai virar depois que eu incinerar seus membros.'

Koriny: 'NINGUÉM vai entrar no meu quarto, entenderam ou vou ter que repetir?'

Thiago (reunindo todos menos Koriny numa rodinha): 'O plano é o seguinte... Todo mundo corre pro quarto quando eu contar três, somos nove e ela não vai conseguir segurar todos. No mínimo eu e Satori passamos. Feito?'

Kojiro: 'Ridículo, mas vamos fazer o que? Definitivamente você não é bom com estratégias de batalha.'

Kou: 'Sou velho de mais para correr.'

Josh: 'Não vou me prestar a tamanha besteira.'

Adraã: 'Prefiro ficar com Kou.'

Kanon: 'Acho melhor irem só vocês mesmo. Não quero confusão pro meu lado.'

Thiago rolou os olhos. Havia sobrado o quarteto bagunça: ele, Satori, Shinai e Whan. Já era o suficiente.

Koriny: 'O que vocês pensam que estão bolando?'

Thiago: 'No três!... Três!'

Os quatro correm.

Koriny se surpreende mas logo estende as mãos criando um escudo bloqueando o corredor. A única coisa que ela viu foi Whan e Shinai baterem no escudo enquanto Thiago e Satori já estavam dentro do quarto deixando para trás apenas uma corrente de ar.

Os dois velozes entraram no quarto e Thiago foi direto para a estante de livros.

Thiago: 'Pare de olhar o quarto e me ajude a procurar.'

Satori parou de observar aquele quarto totalmente escuro, com cortinas grossas e escuras. Não havia lâmpada no teto, entretanto havia muitas velas espalhadas. Cruzes e pentagramas também não eram raros.

Os dois procuraram em cada livro da estante e não encontraram nada.

Thiago: 'Vou procurar no resto.'

Num rápido movimento Satori sentiu apenas um vento passando pelo quarto e logo ele estava parado ao seu lado novamente.

Thiago (sorrindo): 'Achei.'

Satori: 'Mas por que ela não quis...?'

Satori foi interrompido por uma esfera negra de energia lançada muito próxima de sua cabeça.

Koriny tinha entrado e agora havia fechado a porta e a trancado. A porta era a única fonte de iluminação, o que deixou o quarto em um breu profundo.

Koriny: 'Vocês não me obedeceram, e vão pagar caro.'

Os dois podiam ouvir perfeitamente a voz dela, mas não conseguiam ter a mínima idéia de onde ela vinha, era como se ela estivesse em todos os lugares. Satori engoliu um seco enquanto procurava o mestre na escuridão para um cobrir as costas do outro.

Satori (após encontrá-lo): 'O que a gente vai fazer...?'

Thiago: 'Não seja medroso! Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. Ela é a 12º! Somos 5º e 9º, é obvio que podemos vencê-la.'

Koriny: 'Vocês se apegam muito aos números. Ambos estão sob os meus domínios e não tem como escapar... A organização numérica da Elite dos Doze é ridícula.'

Satori: 'Mas o que você pretende? Vai nos matar por um acaso?'

Thiago: 'Só por que entramos no seu precioso quarto e descobrimos quão traidora você é.'

Koriny: 'Exatamente. Preciso manter a fachada... Por isso vocês não vão contar que acharam o livro aqui.'

Thiago (irônico): 'Não vamos é?'

Koriny: 'Não, por que vocês nem ao menos estiveram aqui.'

Como se fosse possível, a escuridão pareceu ficar mais negra, e o contato que os dois sentiam já não se sentia mais. Não respiravam, não cheiravam, não viam, não ouviam nem sentiam nada.

* * *

Shinai e Whan correm até a porta do quarto de Koriny depois que ela foi embora.

Shinai: 'E aí?'

Whan: 'Conseguiram?'

Thiago: 'Não... A porta está trancada e não conseguimos arrombar.'

Satori (analisando a porta): 'Ela colocou alguma barreira mágica aqui. Só não sei como ela conseguiu entrar antes de nós.'

Kanon (surgindo a galope): 'Rápido garotos! Kyle conseguiu o livro com um velho amigo.'

Todos abriram largos sorrisos e correram até a sala onde Kyle se preparava com Kojiro para se teletransportar. Ficaram aguardando até eles voltarem, o que não demorou muito.

Kyle surgiu com Kojiro e entregou o livro diretamente para Kanon, que o colocou sobre a mesa e começou a procurar o que precisavam no índice.

Kanon (indo até a página indicada): 'Achei!'

Whan: 'Então? Vamos conseguir?'

Kanon (lendo rapidamente): 'Aqui tem as instruções para o bloqueio mas...'

Shinai: 'Maas...?'

Kanon: 'Precisamos de uma lua cheia...'

Kou: 'Lua nova iniciou hoje.'

Thiago: 'Merda...'

Kanon: 'Além disso, precisamos de um especialista em magia negra... Sem contar exige o sacrifício de dois seres pertencentes a dimensão a ser bloqueada.'

Kojiro: 'Se alguém sugerir que encontremos um livro que ensine a lidar com magia negra eu mato.'

Kyle: 'Ninguém vai sugerir isso, Kojiro, não se preocupe.'

Thiago: 'O que faremos então?'

Josh: 'Continuar com o plano antigo.'

Whan: 'E arrumar a bagunça em que deixamos essa casa.'

Satori: 'Ah... Nem fale isso.'

* * *

Koriny apertou fundo a rolha num pequeno pote de vidro arredondado e o embalou num veludo preto. Dentro dele se via apenas uma espécie de fumaça em movimento. Na realidade, aquilo eram fragmentos das memórias que ela já tinha retirado de várias pessoas diferentes. Bastaria alguém que não soubesse as palavras certas abrisse o pote para que as memórias voltassem para seus donos. Embalado com cuidado o pote foi devolvido a sua ultima gaveta e trancado.

Após um suspiro ela destrancou a porta do quarto e foi em direção da sala, mas não foi de lá que escutou uma movimentação, e sim da biblioteca. Todos estavam lá arrumando a bagunça cabisbaixos e sem ânimo.

Koriny: 'O que aconteceu?'

Whan: 'Conseguimos o livro mas não temos como fazer o feitiço de bloqueio.'

Koriny: 'Como não têm? Cada um aqui sabe um trilhão de coisas diferentes, alguém tem que saber.' Mas ela não tava com o livro? Ela n sabe o q precisa pra fz? O.o

Kyle: 'Precisamos de alguém especializado em magia negra.'

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Koriny calou-se com uma cara de susto. Ninguém sabia que sua especialidade era a magia negra, era seu segredo, por isso que jamais tinha desafiado Kojiro para subir de posto, as únicas pessoas que a viram lutar de verdade tinham sido Mckoy, o décimo segundo colocado quando ela tentou entrar para a Elite, e Shang Li e ambos estavam mortos. Mas era impossível esconder aquilo de Kyle, que descobriu assim que colocou os olhos nela. Além de saber disso, Kyle conhecia todos os seus planos sem nunca jamais ter investigado, por isso colaborava tanto com Shoran. Cínico do jeito que ele era, preferia que ela morresse nas mãos do demônio Ywhan do que matar um pirralho que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Apesar de tudo, ele estava mantendo seu segredo, ou apenas sabia que ela não colaboraria com o feitiço.

Koriny (disfarçando): 'Ah... Isso complica um pouco as coisas.'

Josh: 'Por isso estamos voltando à formação original. Nos dividiremos em duplas a partir de amanhã e caçaremos os Lifus durante a noite.'

Koriny, assim como todos, concordou, achando a idéia pérfeita. Com Marck estando fora, a elite tinha um número ímpar, como todos a odiavam, ela sobraria sem sombra de dúvida. Iria se aproveitar da situação para tentar libertar Ywhan de uma vez e cumprir mais cedo o acordo que tinha acertado com o demônio.

* * *

Todos os felinos marchavam sem cessar. Os comandantes à frente e seus soldados atrás como um perfeito e silencioso exército. Da ultima cidade, nada havia sobrado e assim seria com a que se aproximava. Quanto mais perto ficavam, mais rápido corriam, estavam mortos de fome. Velozes e sorrateiros eles chegaram na capital do mundo anão. A maior e mais populosa cidade dos pequenos seres estava chegando ao seu fim.

* * *

Shoran estava aliviado. Finalmente tinha terminado, agora podia curtir as semanas que ainda tinha com Sakura. Havia se passado três dias do fim do treinamento, e o casal estava sala de TV. Shoran estava deitado no colo da namorada quase pegando no sono com o carinho que ela fazia em seu cabelo.

Sakura: 'Shoran...?'

Shoran: 'Hn...?'

Sakura: 'Você vai pegar no sono desse jeito...'

Shoran: 'E qual o problema?'

Sakura: 'Sei lá...'

Shoran: 'Boba...'

Shoran se sentou e beijou a namorada carinhosamente. Passados alguns instantes Shoran para tudo de repente.

Sakura: 'Que foi?'

Shoran: 'Não sentiu aquilo?'

Sakura: 'Aquilo o que?'

Shoran apenas se levantou e começou a subir as escadas até encontrar Kero no caminho.

Kero: 'Você também...?'

Shoran: 'Sim. Fique aqui com Sakura que eu vou com Marck ver o que é.'

Kerberus concordou e foi em direção à mestra. Shoran pegou sua esfera no quarto e foi até o quarto de Marck, o qual vestia uma roupa adequada e tinha o arco preso as costas.

Marck: 'Chegou a hora, Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Você sabe o que foi essa presença forte surgindo do nada?'

Marck: 'Se eu sei? Eu sei de tudo.'

Shoran: 'Até parece... O que é então?'

Marck: 'Gatos, gatos de olhos brilhantes. Vamos logo que eu explico mais tarde.'

Os dois saíram do quarto e correram pra porta onde estava Kero e Sakura com o báculo na mão.

Sakura: 'Nós também vamos, não tem desculpa.'

Shoran: 'É perigoso, fiquem aqui!'

Sakura: 'A gente sabe se cuidar Shoran, você sabe muito bem!'

Marck: 'Não tem problemas eles irem Shoran... Quanto mais gente melhor. Nosso inimigo não é forte, e sim numeroso.'

Kero: 'Por que você sabe dessas coisas e não nos contou nada? Contra o que exatamente que teremos de lutar?'

Marck: 'São apenas gatos. Centenas deles... Temos pressa, vamos indo que explico no caminho.'

Os quatro começaram a corrida na direção da energia que sentiam, enquanto Marck contava o que sabia. Os Lifus eram felinos de aparência comum que se alimentavam da energia dos seres vivos. Quanto mais desenvolvidos estes seres eram, mais eles atraiam os Lifus pela grande quantidade de energia. Os seres humanos eram um grande potencial e por isso seriam certamente atacados. Para sugarem a energia, os Lifus precisam que as pessoas mantenham contato visual com eles por alguns instantes ou os toquem. Um ser humano comum poderia ser reduzido a uma casca vazia por olhar nos olhos de um deles por cinco segundos. A parte boa da história era que eles eram facilmente reduzidos a pó com um único golpe.

Sakura: 'E como vou diferenciar um Lifus de um gato normal?'

Marck: 'Lifus tem olhos azuis brilhantes, como aquele que lhe atacou, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Certo, só não olhar então.'

Marck: 'Só mais uma coisa pra vocês dois, Sakura e Kerberus. Se encontrarem um gato de olhos vermelhos brilhantes, fujam.'

Shoran: 'Olhos vermelhos?'

Marck: 'Sim, eles são mais fortes é melhor não arriscarem.'

Os dois ficaram meio chateados por terem sido subestimados mas não discutiram. Chegaram ao centro da cidade onde tudo parecia normal, eles que estavam chamando atenção.

Shoran: 'O que faremos?'

Sakura: 'Se esperarmos algo acontecer pessoas podem morrer.'

Marck: 'Mas também não podemos sair matando gatos na frente de todos, as pessoas iriam tentar nos prender.'

Quando Kero ia dar o seu pronunciamento uma garota saiu de dentro de uma loja aos berros pedindo socorro. Os quatro logo entraram na loja e viram um homem e uma mulher caídos. Marck correu para o telefone chamar uma ambulância enquanto os outros três vasculharam a loja a procura do gato.

Shoran: 'Achei!'

Eram dois, e eles estavam na janela com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Shoran tentou não encará-los e correu na direção deles com a espada. Logo eles saíram pelo outro lado fugindo. Shoran correu atrás pulando a janela. Os felinos eram rápidos e sorrateiros. Eles se separaram na entrada de um beco, onde Shoran escolheu seguir um deles. O animal escalou um muro alto caindo do outro lado. Shoran subiu o muro também mas de lá de cima já não via mais onde o gato estava.

Voltou para a loja onde já havia vários curiosos querendo saber o que estava acontecendo e logo uma ambulância chegou à loja. Os quatro saíram da loja e Shoran contou que não conseguira pegá-los.

Marck: 'Como você é incompetente Shoran! O que ficou fazendo tanto tempo que agora não consegue nem pegar um simples gato?'

Shoran: 'Não tenho culpa se meu mestre foi incompetente!'

Sakura: 'Parem vocês dois! Mais pessoas podem ser atacadas, precisamos achar esses bichos logo.'

Shoran: 'Sakura tem razão, vamos nos dividir. Sakura e Kero sigam aquela rua até uma grande avenida e os procurem por lá. Marck, vá pra o outro lado, eu vou tentar achar esse que fugiu.'

Marck: 'Não ataquem gatos inocentes, hein! Olhos azuis brilhantes ou vermelhos, não esqueçam.'

Os quatro seguem seus rumos com pressa. Marck correu e subiu em um telhado, tendo uma vista ótima da cidade e dos gatos. Ali perto podia ver no mínimo cinco deles. Empunhou uma flecha de energia e observou o que acontecia. Quatro dos gatos se voltaram na direção dele, o último continuou fazendo o que fazia antes. Mirou e disparou quatro flechas que atingiram seu alvo satisfatoriamente.

Sakura correu para o local indicado por Shoran. Era uma grande avenida movimentada, não avia nem gatos de verdade por lá, certamente Shoran não entendia de gatos. Quando ela estava dando meia volta para procurar em outro lugar escutou uma freada brusca e se virou. Uma mulher dirigia o carro e ela havia parado no meio da pista vazia muito de repente. Segundos depois um gato marrom saiu de baixo do automóvel subindo até o teto pelo capo. Provavelmente ela tinha freado para não atropelar o bichano.

O gato desceu do carro quando a mulher acelerou e ele correu para a calçada em que Sakura estava, e logo olhou pra ela. Dois grandes olhos azuis surgiram e Sakura teve que se concentrar para não olhar o gato nos olhos. Assim que ele viu que ela não seria pega fácil, começou a fugir. Sakura correu atrás dele o máximo que pôde, tentando não perdê-lo de vista. Tinha vontade de usar Corrida ou Salto, mas havia muita gente na rua. Por isso correu até que ele sumiu de repente. Ela olhou para os lado e não viu nada muito atraente para um gato, a não ser por uma árvore a alguns metros.

A jovem olhou para cima, procurou nos galhos mas era inútil.

Sakura: 'Suba lá Kero.'

Kero (no ombro de Sakura): 'E se alguém me vir?'

Sakura: 'Se você for rápido não vão ver.'

Kero voou rapidamente até ficar invisível no meio das folhas. A única coisa que a japonesa via era o movimento da planta até que o gato saltou pelo lado oposto da árvore e continuou a fugir. Sakura pegou o guardião e continuou a persegui-lo.

Shoran estava em becos estreitos cheios de possíveis esconderijos para gatos. Era impossível encontrá-los daquela maneira. Então decidiu pensar: eles se alimentam de energia, pois então uma isca de energia seria perfeita, e ele mesmo seria a isca. Sentou-se num canto, e começou a emanar toda sua energia como tinha aprendido havia muito tempo com Wei na cachoeira. De olhos fechados ele permaneceu por alguns minutos. Quando abriu os olhos pode ver quase uma dezena de pares de olhos azuis brilhantes, fechou os olhos rapidamente e pegou o ofuro do trovão.

Shoran (sussurrando): 'Deus do trovão...'

Em instantes um raio caiu sobre cada Lifus sem chance de escapatória.

* * *

Kyle sentiu aquela energia nova e aguardada se aproximando. Anunciou que a hora da luta ia começar. Os Lifus iriam aparecer em grande massa nos lugares de potência mágica elevada. Ou seja, a grande maioria surgiria na China, e o resto se dividiria entre Japão e Inglaterra.

Kyle: 'Plano é o seguinte. Josh levará o antídoto reanimante para as pessoas atacadas aos hospitais e para quem precisar, já estão prontos vários litros dele, basta três gotas que a pessoa ira voltar a si. Koriny e Thiago vão para a Inglaterra, encontrem outros magos e se organizem. Adraã e Kojiro vão para o Japão fazer o mesmo. Kojiro, leve todos para a Inglaterra, deixe os dois lá e depois vão para o Japão sem mais delongas.'

Kojiro: 'Sabia que eu seria utilizado para transporte novamente. Por que justo eu tenho que perder o massacre por aqui?'

Kyle: 'Não questione, Kojiro, apenas vão.'

Koriny também estava incrédula. Kyle fazia tudo de propósito, indo para a Inglaterra não poderia executar seu plano, e nem se quisesse fugir teria como pois Thiago era mais veloz do que qualquer coisa terrestre existente, e ela estaria a milhares de quilômetros de Hong Kong. Frustrada ela baixou a cabeça e se deixou levar pelo tele-transporte de Kojiro.

Kyle: 'Os demais se espalhem pela cidade. Aqui é o centro da energia mágica, é aqui o imã que atrai todos, então não precisarão se distanciar muito para encontrá-los. Garanto que dentro de algumas horas tudo estará um caos então tomem cuidado.'

Kanon: 'Como posso aparecer na cidade?'

Kyle: 'Fique por aqui algum tempo. Garanto que alguns vão aparecer e dentro de algum tempo ninguém mais distinguirá um ser humano de um centauro. Vai poder ir para onde quiser.'

Kanon: 'Certo... Então encontro vocês mais tarde.'

* * *

Yelan correu para o quarto de Meiling depois de ver que Shoran e os outros já tinham saído de casa. A tia contou o que tinha sentido, e as duas foram falar com Wei.

Wei: 'Me avisaram que isto estava para acontecer.'

Yelan: 'Isto o que?'

Wei: 'Invasão dos Lifus.'

Meiling: 'Lifus?'

Resumidamente Wei explicou o que a Elite havia lhe passado e logo os três estavam prontos para vencer qualquer gatinho malvado que aparecesse por lá. O que não demorou muito por que em menos de 3 horas a cidade inteira já estava um caos.

No centro, Shoran e os outros já nem mais se preocupavam em usar magia escondida pois estava tudo uma correria só. Eram corpos pelo chão e gatos surgindo do nada, pessoas chorando e gritando. Os para-médicos tentavam ajudar mas acabavam sendo atacados também.

Sakura lutava com a carta luta incorporada, enquanto as quatro garotas que representam os elementos Fogo, Água, Vento e Terra sobrevoavam atacando os felinos. Shoran cobria um diâmetro muito grande apenas parado no centro dele. Murmurando palavras de ordem ao deus do trovão, raios caiam do céu sobre os Lifus. Marck permanecia pelos telhados disparando flechas aos trios, que se dividiam em duas cada uma e perseguiam o gato até ele não ter mais escapatória. Em seguida saltava alguns telhados adiante e repetia o processo .

Sakura: 'Isso aqui nunca vai acabar! Cada pessoa que eles atacam faz surgir um novo Lifus!'

Kero: 'Basta matarmos mais deles do que eles atacarem os humanos.'

Sakura: 'Como se fosse fácil! Eu já não estou mais agüentando manter as cartas!'

Kero: 'Isso já era de se esperar! Use cartas que consumam menos da sua energia!'

Sakura voltou com Terra, Água, Fogo e Vento para sua forma de carta, separou Luta de seu corpo para que ela lutasse sozinha, ativou trovão e espada e continuou a vencer os Lifus.

Na mansão Li, Yelan erguera uma barreira para proteger os empregados, e saíram para ajudar a conter os Lifus. A barreira, obviamente, era mágica, por isso atraia os felinos na direção da casa. Yelan fazia feitiços e desintegrava-os nos fundos da casa enquanto Meiling e Wei faziam o mesmo manualmente na parte da frente.

Meiling ao mesmo tempo que tinha dó dos gatinhos tão fofos, estava feliz pois fazia tempo que não se mexia. Em pouco tempo já tinha matado vários mas o número nunca parecia diminuir. Foi quando apareceu um diferente de ante ela, estava parado, sentado tranqüilamente como se observasse. Atacando alguns que se aproximavam ela observou aquele estranho.

Meiling: 'Wei! O que você tinha dito sobre Lifus de olhos vermelhos, mesmo?'

Wei (um pouco distante): 'Onde está ele? Não chegue perto! Fuja! Fuja!'

Meiling: 'Fugir por quê? Ele não parece ser muito diferente dos outros...'

Meiling se abaixou pegando um galho caído e foi pra cima do felino.

Wei: 'Não!'

Meiling foi repelida assim que chegou perto do animal. Havia uma barreira esférica em torno do gato e ele começou a flutuar alguns centímetros. Seus corpo se alongou, assim como as patas, dando origem a braços e pernas. A cauda permanecera e cabeça também se tornou proporcional. Era um gato em forma humanóide. Não tinha características masculinas nem femininas e era totalmente coberto pela mesma pelagem que possuía antes. Tinha mais ou menos um metro e cinqüenta centímetros e não aparentava grande força física.

A chinesa estava caída no chão assustada com Wei ao seu lado.

Wei: 'Vamos embora daqui!'

Meiling: 'Não podemos fugir!'

A garota se levantou e se colocou em posição ofensiva em frente do Lifus humano. O animal respondeu colocando as unhas das patas pra fora e fazendo o rosnado típico de gatos. Meiling começou a correr, mas chegando perto, perdeu o alvo de vista. Ele tinha saltado, caiu sobre suas costas e voltou a saltar rapidamente. Meiling fora arremessada para trás, deslizando vários metros com a cara no chão.

Wei (indo até ela): 'Jovem Meiling! Você está bem?'

Meiling limpou o sangue que escorria pela boca e se levantou sem responder. Correu pra cima do Lifus novamente, mas o animal se esquivara, derrubando-a no chão com a cauda. O monstro se sentou em cima de Meiling para que ela não se movesse, e com uma das patas preparou o golpe. A garota viu as unhas grandes e pontudas saindo daquelas patas fofas e peludas e imaginou o destino que elas teriam: certamente o pescoço.

Wei não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar em cima do bicho e os dois saíram rolando. O Lifus deu uma cambalhota e já estava de pé enquanto Wei nem tinha parado de rolar ainda. Ele partiu para cima do velho mestre, que também não era veloz o suficiente para atingir o monstro.

Quando ele começou a atacar, Wei desviou uma, bloqueou a segunda, mas levou a terceira, quarta, a quinta, e assim sucessivos golpes. As unhas do animal já tinham transformado sua roupa em fiapos quando Meiling surgiu o prendendo numa chave de braço. O que durou até Meiling sentir sua carne ser perfurada pelas unhas afiadas, a dor era tanta que ela se atirou no chão.

Encolhida ela não sabia o que fazer contra aquele par de olhos vermelhos, foi quando começou a sentir-se tonta e, aos poucos, seu corpo se esvaziar.

Wei não teve escolha a não ser usar seu último trunfo. Ele pega de dentro da roupa uma amuleto chinês e começa a recitar uma seqüência rapidamente. Ao começar a dizer as palavras, quem quer que estivesse por perto poderia sentir um poder mágico crescente surgir da estaca zero. Quando terminou de repetir pela terceira vez possuía em seu corpo uma quantidade imensa de magia. Guardado o amuleto, Wei une as mãos como numa reza, então concentrou o poder que foi disparado em seguida quando ele esticou os braços.

O Lifus viu o raio branco se aproximando e saltou para longe de Meiling. Wei continuou perseguindo o gato com raios, e dessa vez ele era capaz de acompanhar os movimentos do bichano. Parecendo se irritar, o gato parou de fugir e partiu para cima de Wei. Estava ainda mais rápido depois de sugar a força de Meiling. Conseguiu saltar sobre o velho e cravar seus quatro conjuntos de unhas no tronco dele, que caiu no chão. Sentiu sua energia se esvaindo, assim como seu sangue, mas não estava tudo perdido ainda, suas mãos estavam livres. Um último raio foi disparado e o Lifus humano foi arremessado longe.

Wei estava mal, mas ainda não tinha terminado. Ele se ergueu com dificuldade e viu o animal com um buraco no ombro, totalmente ensangüentado. O velho ergueu os braços, mirou, e rezou para que o Lifus não tivesse mais forças para fugir.

Suas rezas foram atendidas, e o raio branco atingiu o Lifus no meio da barriga, o fazendo cair no chão agonizando. Wei caminhou, sofrendo a cada passo, até ficar a uma curta distância do bicho. Mais cinco raios foram disparados para que o Lifus se desintegrasse, e Wei caiu no chão.

Aquela magia que havia usado era um último recurso para alguém sem magia como ele. Mesmo se não estivesse ferido iria morrer por ter usado aquele feitiço, mas ele tinha feito aquilo com um propósito: salvar Meiling. Ela se levantou gritando o nome de Wei enquanto batia como podia nos Lifus que insistiam em pular por cima dela.

Wei: 'Deixe de ser boba, jovem Meiling... Vá para perto de Yelan!'

Meiling (chorando): 'Não vou deixar você aqui!'

Wei: 'Chegou a minha hora, minha filha... Vá para perto de Yelan, é a ultima coisa que lhe peço.'

Meiling gritava não enquanto chutava os Lifus que pulavam sobre o corpo de Wei, ao mesmo que o tentava arrastar para perto de Yelan.

Wei: 'Não Meiling! Vá logo! Eu não tenho mais jeito... Vá logo e se salve... Por favor...'

Meiling se deixou cair no chão novamente, chorando copiosamente. Abraçou Wei com força durante vários instantes, até o deixou e correu para onde Yelan estava sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Por mais que Shoran destruísse aqueles malditos gatos, eles continuavam surgindo do nada. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer... Não sabia se Sakura estava bem, não sabia se aquilo teria um fim, não sabia se não avia como fazê-los parar de surgir. Atingindo os gatos com a espada e com os membros ele ia derrotando os Lifus até num instante súbito Shoran sentiu um vento diferente, e os gatos mais próximos se tornaram pó e de repente na frente dele estava um rapaz de uns vinte e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos verde musgo.

Shoran: 'Quem é você?'

Rapaz: 'Satori Genai, e nós já nos vimos antes.'

Shoran não se recordava muito bem, mas tinha um palpite de que ele pertencia a Elite.

Satori (apontando para o céu): 'E este é Whan Long.'

Lá no alto Shoran podia ver um par de asas, que logo foram descendo e se aproximando e mostrando a Shoran qual era realmente o tamanho delas e, puxa, eram grandes. O garoto, dono delas, devia bater em seu ombro, mas a presença era gigante.

Satori: 'Somos da Elite e viemos ajudar um pouco vocês... O problema são os civis, mas acho que todos já fugiram.'

Shoran: 'Sabem como reviver as pessoas feridas?'

Satori: 'Josh, nosso companheiro, está cuidando disso. Não se preocupe.'

Whan: 'Estamos perdendo tempo.'

Satori: 'Está bem Whan... Vamos então. Até mais, Li.'

Shoran observou Satori sumir na sua super velocidade e Whan bater as asas duas vezes antes de sair do chão. Genai apenas corria e atingia os Lifus, o que já era bastante para desintegrá-los, Whan voava baixo e os atingia com pequenas labaredas. Tudo aquilo parecia brincadeira pra eles. Matar os Lifus não era difícil, o real problema era a quantidade.

Li sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar nos pequenos inimigos, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era se estava tudo bem com Sakura. Olhou para os lados e viu que Whan e Satori estavam dando conta tranqüilamente, e correu na direção da presença da namorada.

Sakura ainda lutava como podia apesar de estar cansada. Foi quando estava indo atacar um Lifus e parou no meio, que Kero se pronunciou.

Kero: 'Que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Quase matei um gato de verdade olha... Não tem olhos azuis.'

Kero: 'Deixa de ser louca Sakura, esse tem olhos vermelhos! Não lembra o que Mark falou!'

Sakura: 'Não...'

Kero: 'Que era para fugirmos se encontrássemos um desses.'

Tarde demais. O gato pulara sobre Sakura, que o afastou num reflexo. Ele caiu de pé no chão e arqueou as costas enquanto rosnava.

Sakura: 'O que ele tem de diferente...?'

Foi só ela perguntar que o Lifus começou a flutuar e a se transformar na criatura humanóide.

Sakura: 'Acho que falei cedo de mais...'

O Lifus correu até Sakura e a atingiu no rosto tão rápido que ela não teve como revidar. Kero saltou sobre ele com suas grandes patas, mas fora lento de mais e o gato desviou, pulando para uma parede e se impulsionando de volta na direção do guardião, atingindo-o em cheio também.

Logo Sakura se levantou e invocou a carta água, mas foi inútil. O felino desviara de todos os jatos, conseguiu chegar na garota e a derrubar novamente. Estava prestes a atacá-la mais uma vez quando um raio o atingiu em cheio, jogando-o contra a parede.

Shoran (correndo até ela): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

Sakura (se levantando aos poucos): 'Estou sim... Tome cuidado Shoran.. É um daqueles de olhos vermelhos.'

Shoran: 'Suspeitei... Cuide da bola de pelos que eu do um jeito.'

Sakura: 'Por que é sempre você que tem que assumir os riscos, por que eu sempre tenho que assistir esse tipo de coisa?'

Shoran (indo na direção do Lifus): 'Não vou discutir isso agora Sakura! Vá com Kero pra outro lugar!'

Sakura (o seguindo): 'Não vou!'

Shoran: 'Sakura! Faça o que eu estou falando!'

Sakura: 'Desde quando você manda em mim?'

Shoran calou-se ao ver o animal se erguendo mais à frente. Correu na direção dele com a espada, e assim descobriu a velocidade que o felino era capaz de atingir. A principal arma eram as unhas e os dentes, o que ele não poderia esquecer era da cauda, que poderia ser utilizada como quinto membro.

O chinês acompanhou os movimentos do felino, e defendeu seus ataques repentinos. Saltou por cima dele, mas ele segurou a espada pela lâmina com os dentes. Shoran aproveitou a proximidade para chutá-lo longe, o que o fez rolar algumas vezes parando em pé no final de alguns metros.

Shoran (sem virar pra trás): 'Por que ainda não foram embora?'

Sakura: 'Alguém disse que a gente ia?'

Shoran: 'Não é hora pra isso!'

Shoran não sabia como, mas pareceu que o Lifus identificou que ele queria muito proteger Sakura, e começou a correr na direção dela. Correndo nas quatro patas, o Lifus Akai se tornou um alvo impossível.

Shoran: 'Sakuraa!'

Sakura: 'Escudo!'

O Lifus se jogou com toda sua força na barreira, e a única coisa que se pode ouvir foi um berro de Kero, e em seguida Sakura e o gato meio humano estavam rolando pelo chão, até apararem. Sakura estava desacordada, mas o Lifus, pelo contrário, estava pronto pra sugar toda energia que a garota possuía.

Shoran correu e seu sangue estava fervendo. Como ele ousava ter machucado Sakura? Sentiu sua energia crescer dentro de si, talvez fosse o poder de Chen, talvez fosse sua raiva. O que quer que fosse o deixou mais rápido que cinco daqueles Lifus juntos. Não bastou apenas o fazer deslizar vários metros no chão, Shoran o fez sentir cruelmente muita dor antes de cravar a espada no peito do animal, transformando-o em poeira. Depois disso correu para junto da namorada e do guardião.

Shoran: 'Sakura! Sakura! Está tudo bem com ela?'

Kero: 'Acho que só está desacordada.'

Shoran: 'Kero... Consegue levá-la pra casa sozinho?'

Kero: 'Claro que consigo, está achando que eu sou o que?'

Shoran: 'Ótimo, então faça isso por favor.'

Shoran colocou a garota nas costas do leão que logo partiu na corrida para a mansão Li.

* * *

Koriny e Thiago estavam no centro de Londres. O caos não era generalizado como em Hong Kong, mas haviam várias pessoas feridas.

Thiago: 'Disseram que a reencarnação do Mago Clow vive aqui, e posso sentir a presença dele. Vamos ir até lá já matando alguns Lifus.'

Koriny concordou sem muita escolha e correu com Thiago na direção da presença. Os dois correram pela cidade e puderam ver duas criaturas aladas lutando contra os Lifus. Eram fortes e estavam dando conta, ele queriam era falar com Clow primeiro para depois se dedicar ao extermínio. Chegaram em frente de uma grande mansão onde um jovem de cabelos azuis batalhava contra os felinos.

Thiago (batendo em alguns gatos): 'Ei Clow! Viemos auxiliar nas coisas por aqui.'

Koriny nem se prestou a ficar para as apresentações. Estava tão irritada porque seus planos nunca davam certo que ela estava descontando a raiva nas dezenas de felinos.

Eriol: 'Não me chame de Clow, sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, e vocês devem ser da Elite, certo?'

Thiago: 'Certo! A mais alguém por aqui com um poder mágico elevado que você saiba?'

Eriol: 'Meus guardiões estão na cidade ajudando as pessoas, não se preocupem com eles.'

Thiago concordou e sorriu para Eriol.

Thiago: 'Vamos caçar alguns gatinhos então...'

Thiago deu duas batidinhas no chão com a ponta do tênis e logo desapareceu com uma rajada de vento. Eriol apenas pode ver os Lifus sumindo instantaneamente e se espantou com tamanha velocidade.

* * *

Kojiro e Adraã estavam em Tokyo, em frente à grande torre, contemplando a lua cheia. Estava tão branca quanto as asas do anjo que voava e lutava contra os felinos com flechas e cristais luminoso. Ao nível da solo um homem e uma mulher também davam conta de alguns deles. O homem os vencia os felinos na luta enquanto a mulher utilizava alguns truques de magia. Os dois logo olharam na direção deles e os quatro se juntaram.

Adraã: 'Somos da Elite dos Doze e viemos ajudar a vencer essa praga. Sou Adraã Hedna e esse é Kojiro Kamakura.'

Mulher: 'Ah! Muito obrigada por terem vindo, sou Kaho Mizuki.'

Homem: 'E eu sou Touya Kinomoto. Aquele é o guardião das cartas Clow, Yue.'

Kojiro: 'Está tudo muito divertido mas temos que limpar a cidade desses invasores.'

Adraã: 'Vamos procurá-los mais adiante.'

Mizuki: 'Certo.'

Os quatro se afastaram, e logo Kaho sentiu os ventos mudarem. Eram os fortes ventos de Adraã que levavam para o espaço os pequenos gatinhos.'

* * *

Marck achava que aquilo não teria fim. Disparava três flechas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo cada uma se dividir em outras três para perseguir vários Lifus de uma só vez, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia ver o número diminuir. Foi quando viu uma figura conhecida se aproximando pelo ar.

Marck: 'Shinai!'

Os dois amigos se cumprimentaram e logo voltaram para a batalha. Era incrível como ter uma ajudinha levantava o astral. E para combater ainda mais o tédio, Marck avistou um felino humanóide debruçado sobre uma mulher caída no chão.

Marck mirou uma flecha luminosa no animal que se virou e a sugou para dentro de si. Ele se alimentava de energia, e a flecha era pura energia mágica, um prato feito que deixou o felino ainda mais forte.

Shinai: 'Não foi algo muito inteligente a se fazer...'

Marck: 'Eu ia saber?'

Shinai: 'Minha vez de tentar.'

Shinai flutuou alguns centímetros e começou a fazer uma seqüência estranha de movimentos com os braços como se pegasse e puxasse coisas invisíveis. Marck apenas começou a sentir o vento mudando de direção várias vezes seguidas. Em seguida, Shinai jogou seus braços pra frente e com eles um vendaval parecia ser arremessado na direção do Lifus que voou longe antes de cair no chão.

Shinai: 'Como assim, ele não morreu?'

Marck: 'Minha vez de novo agora.'

Marck pegou sua espada e correu até o animal que ao ver ele se aproximando se levantou, mas ele estava visivelmente ferido. Não foi difícil para Marck conseguir uma oportunidade de fazer um corte em seu pescoço.

* * *

A cidade dos anões estava deserta, já não havia mais seres vivos que não fossem os felinos. Cada anão sugado dava energia suficiente para o Lifus se tornar um Akai, e cada Akai que sugava um anão tinha energia para abrir um buraco na barreira dos mundos e invadir o mundo dos humanos. No novo mundo, eles chegavam como Lifus simples, mas um humano sugado provém energia suficiente para torná-lo um Akai. Sem contar que cada anão morto no mundo dos anões, fazia nascer um novo Lifus.

Assim, eles iriam continuar invadindo o mundo dos humanos até que sobrem apenas aqueles Lifus que acabaram de nascer. O problema era que logo os recém nascidos atacariam outras cidades e a invasão ao mundo dos humanos começaria de novo.

A metrópole anã já havia sido destruída, e nenhum outro Lifus cruzaria mais para o mundo dos humanos, mas não havia terminado ainda, pois ainda existiam muitos na terra.

* * *

Meiling correu por fora da casa com as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. Chegou do outro lado e se jogou em cima da tia.

Yelan: 'Meu deus... o que aconteceu?'

Meiling (chorando muito): 'Wei.. O Wei ele... Ele se sacrificou pra me salvar!'

Yelan também entrou em choque por alguns instantes, mas preferiu manter a calma e mandar Meiling entrar em casa.

Meiling: 'Mas e a barreira?'

Yelan: 'É seletiva... Apenas seres com magia não podem entrar. Agora vá logo.'

Yelan observou Meiling se afastar e logo correu para o outro lado da casa onde encontraria Wei, destruindo os Lifus que aparecessem em seu caminho. Ao ver o corpo de Wei no chão ela se debruçou sobre ele. Precisando organizar a mente, criou uma barreira em volta deles para ter sossego. O coração de Wei já não batia e ele não respirava mais. Ainda com uma ultima esperança, Yelan começou uma reza de cura, e logo micro luzinhas verdes caíram das mãos dela sobre o corpo de Wei. Mas fora inútil, ele já estava morto. A senhora se deixou sentar sobre os pés, perdendo toda a postura como se de repente seus ombros pesassem toneladas. Tentando se conter ela deitou a cabeça no peito de Wei. Suas mãos apertavam as vestes dele com força, e ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

Meiling entrou em casa e se atirou no sofá chorando muito alto. Sentia-se culpada pelo que tinha acontecido e nunca ia se perdoar. Tinha vontade de bater em si mesma, de se matar, de sumir, de qualquer coisa. Wei tinha sido quase seu pai, assim como ele tinha sido para Shoran. Shoran... como ele reagiria ao saber? Ele ficaria pior, com certeza, e a culpa era dela. Wei tinha perdido a vida, e a culpa era dela. A culpa era dela... Só dela. De mais ninguém... A culpa era somente dela.

* * *

Vo chorá gente... Eu matei ele... T.T Q horror... eu so malvada... Até eu to aqui me sentindo triste pela morte dele... Mas era necessário... Desculpem T.T

Mas falando de coisas boas, em superei neh? Eu NÃO atrasei 92376128376123 meses XDDDD Não atrasei nenhum o/ To ficando boa hein XDDDDD Continuem entrando na **comunidade da fic** "Eu leio a fic O 13º Guerreiro"... Eu to sempre colocando alguma coisa lah pedindo a opinião de vc e ngm comenta T.T É tão triste... E kero lembrar mais uma vez q... **EU RESPONDO OS COMENTÁRIOS NO SITE DA FIC** (www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)cjb(ponto)net) Eu respondo de todo mundo lah e parece q ngm lê... parece q eu to respondendo pras paredes... é tão solitário... u.u

Mas enfim! Era só isso que eu keria dizer... e não percam o próximo cap q vai tah o máximo xDDDDDD pensando no Shoran recebendo a notícia Mimimimimimimimii... i.i


	16. Parte XVI

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XVI

Kero aterrissou na frente da mansão Li visualizando a barreira. Achou estranho não ter ninguém do lado de fora, mas a prioridade era dar um jeito de passar, Sakura precisava de cuidados. Tentou passar mas era inútil, por isso deu a volta na casa na esperança de que alguém o visse por alguma janela, mas não teve sucesso. Decidiu então se concentrar e elevar a presença mágica para que lhe sentissem e abrissem passagem, e aí sim funcionou. O guardião viu a barreira perder o brilho e quase sumir, assim ele a atravessou normalmente e logo em seguida ela voltou ao que era.

O felino chegou a sala onde encontrou todos os empregados reunidos chorando, e Yelan parada ao lado do corpo inerte de Wei chorando silenciosamente. Kero logo entendeu o que havia acontecido e se aproximou de todos. A senhora Li se juntou a ele rapidamente perguntando se Sakura estava bem.

Kero: 'Está sim... Só esta desacordada.'

Yelan: 'É melhor a deixarmos no quarto.'

Kero: 'Sim.'

Os dois subiram até o quarto da garota onde Kero a colocou sobre a cama e Yelan a cobriu com um cobertor e suspirou fundo.

Kero: 'Como foi que aconteceu?'

Yelan (adivinhando o assunto na hora): 'Ele usou um ultimo recurso para salvar Meiling, um feitiço em que uma pessoa sem magia recita as palavras e ganha poderes bastante fortes mas no fim morre pelo desgaste muito elevado. Ele se sacrificou para assegurar de que Meiling sobreviveria, faleceu lutando, assim como ele queria.'

Kero: 'E ela como está?'

Yelan: 'Péssima. Mas não podemos fazer nada agora... Cuide de Sakura está bem? Vou voltar para a rua.'

Tristemente Yelan se despediu e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Kero voltou a sua forma falsa e se deitou ao lado da mestra.

----

Shoran estava pensativo enquanto lutava contra os gatinhos. Lembrava-se da raiva sanguinária que sentira ao ver aquele Lifus Akai atingindo Sakura, uma raiva e um desejo de matar que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Nunca lutara com alguém desejando com todas as forças que essa pessoa morresse. Estava certo que o Lifus não era uma pessoa, mas mesmo assim, ele não era assim. Talvez o poder da espada de Chen tivesse subido à cabeça dele, ou simplesmente foi o desejo de proteger a pessoa que ele mais amava.

De repente um Lifus agarrou sua cabeça, sem que a aproximação dele fosse percebida, o que foi a chance para vários outros se agarrarem nos braços e pernas do chinês, e logo Shoran podia ver mais de dez Lifus presos em seu corpo pelas unhas. Caiu no chão e sentiu como se sua magia estivesse indo embora aos pouquinhos. Logo em seguida essa sensação foi substituída por um calor intenso, e ele não via mais nenhum Lifus agarrado nele, via apenas as grandes asas negras de Whan Long a uns cinco metros do chão. Satori estava ao seu lado lhe estendendo a mão para que se levantasse.

Satori: 'Se ficar pensando em outras coisas durante a luta vai ser surpreendido mais vezes.'

Shoran (erguendo a mão para ser levantado): 'Obrigado pelo conselho, e pela ajuda.'

Whan: 'Vamos, não podemos desanimar, estamos quase vencendo.'

Satori: 'Quase.'

----

Kanon nem precisou ir à cidade para lutar contra os Lifus, ele os encontrava no quintal da mansão sem nem precisar procurar, os matava aos coices e com uma lança comprida. Não era difícil, apenas cansativo, e ele gostava de lutar sozinho, não precisava se preocupar com as outras pessoas. Até que era bom ser um centauro de dois metros de altura pesando meia tonelada.

Apesar de não estar preocupado se eles iriam ou não conseguir exterminar todos os Lifus, Kanon estava pensativo. Os Lifus eram criaturas sugadoras de energiam de outros seres, e quando sugavam energia suficiente elas criavam portais e cruzavam para outras dimensões. Logicamente aqueles Lifus estavam vindo de outra dimensão, e isso significava que existiam muitos Lifus em uma outra dimensão, sugando energia de seres por isso chegavam na Terra. Kanon também sabia que quando um Lifus sugava toda a energia se um ser, ele se duplicava, e um novo Lifus nascia. Juntando tudo, o grande centauro chegou a conclusão de aquilo não terminaria nunca, pois os Lifus da outra dimensão estavam sugando vários seres para estarem chegando à Terra, logo, vários Lifus novos estavam nascendo nessa dimensão, e estes logos sugariam mais seres e voltariam a infestar a Terra e ficariam assim num circulo vicioso.

Decidido a levar a teoria a diante, e sabendo como viajar entre as dimensões (até por que ele mesmo não pertencia a dimensão que estava), Kanon decidiu abrir um portal para sua dimensão de origem e descobrir de onde vinham os Lifus. E foi isso o que ele fez, após fechar a casa para evitar a invasão dos pequenos monstrinhos.

----

Shinai fez cara de desprezo quando Marck cortou a cabeça do Lifus fora. Não que estivesse irritado, mas ele só não venceu o bicho pois o julgou mais fraco do que era.

Marck: 'Você está é com inveja.'

Shinai: 'Inveja? Do décimo colocado da Elite? Como vocês ingleses diriam, no way!'

Marck: 'Como se uma oitava colocação fosse grande coisa..'

Shinai: 'Melhor que décimo.'

Marck: 'Faremos um acordo então, quem matar mais Lifus nos próximos cinco minutos é o melhor.'

Shinai (sorrindo): 'Feito.'

Marck: 'Foi então.'

Quando Marck empunhou o arco e flechas viu o amigo começar a flutuar a seu lado. Shinai concentrava energia nas mãos e as girava lentamente, e parecia que todo o ar em volta acompanhava o movimento. Assim conforme a velocidade das mãos aumentava, o vento acelerava e a energia de Shinai ficava amais densa. Logo Marck estava cobrindo os olhos do vento e quando foi obrigado a se segurar numa árvore que ele notou o mais incrível. A árvore estava imóvel, como se não tivesse nem uma brisa. Estava imóvel assim como as folhas caídas no chão, as roupas dos varais e todo o tipo de coisa que aquela hora já deveria estar voando à muito tempo. Observando isso ele reparou também em dezenas de Lifus levantando vôo com o vendaval e virando poeira instantes depois.

Após uns cinco minutos Marck sentiu o vento diminuir e Shinai voltou ao chão.

Shinai (ironicamente): 'Cinco minutos passaram. Mandei 77 pro outro mundo, e você?'

Marck (irritado): 'Isso foi trapaça! E como diabos você fez isso?'

Shinai: 'Não foi trapaça, é uma de minhas técnicas oras, você não estipulou regras no desafio. Chama-se vento seletivo, atinge apenas seres com poder mágico.'

Marck (fuzilando-o com os olhos): 'Já disse que odeio você?'

----

Kojiro, Adraã, Touya, Mizuki e Yue já estavam terminando com os Lifus da cidade. Combinaram de Touya e Mizuki irem até os hospitais verificar se haviam feridos para que, se houvesse, Kojiro buscaria o remédio que Josh tinha enquanto Yue conferia se não haviam mais Lifus.

Koriny, Thiago e Eriol também estavam com tudo controlado. A cidade estava tranqüila, e não havia acontecido pânico generalizado. Thiago ficou de ver se haviam pessoas atacadas pelos Lifus nas ruas ou em hospitais o que deixou Eriol e Koriny sozinhos enquanto Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun continuavam rondando a cidade para conferir se todos haviam sido destruídos mesmo.

Koriny: 'Então você é a encarnação de Clow... Mago das cartas, certo?'

Eriol: 'Exatamente.'

Koriny: 'Nunca pensou em entrar para a Elite?'

Eriol: 'Isso é um desafio?'

Koriny (sorrindo): 'Pelo visto sabe bastante sobre nós, visto que sabe que sou a décima segunda.'

Eriol: 'É, posso dizer que sei muitas coisas.'

Koriny: 'Então responda minha pergunta.'

Eriol: 'Bom, acho que não sou capaz de vencê-la.'

Koriny: 'O que te faz pensar isso?'

Eriol: 'Há muito que não treino técnicas de combate, e tenho um amigo que eu julgava inferior a mim em termos de poder que me venceu. Desde então não me considero mais tão forte.'

Koriny: 'Seria esse seu amigo, Shoran Li?'

Eriol: 'Por que quer saber?'

Koriny: 'Sei que ele é seu amigo, e sei que ele pretende me desafiar por que acha que matei seu pai.'

Eriol: 'E por algum acaso isso é mentira?'

Koriny: 'Shang que exagerou e ele mesmo é culpado por ter morrido.'

Eriol: 'Então você não se considera a pessoa que matou Shang Li?'

Koriny: 'Claro que não, ele morreu por que quis. Shang sempre foi muito fanático e orgulhoso, jamais aceitaria perder uma luta.'

Eriol: 'Como pode falar assim com tanta intimidade sobre Shang?'

Koriny: 'Digamos que eu... fui mais que uma amiga pra ele.'

----

Kanon surgiu de uma grande mancha multicolorida no meio de uma cidade de aparência medieval. Sua entrada triunfal chamou atenção por alguns instantes, mas nada que a população meio humana meio cavalo já não tivesse visto ao menos uma vez.

O grande centauro chamava atenção só pela sua aparência grande e forte, e ainda estava galopando velozmente com pressa para chegar onde queria. Chegou à porta de uma velha casinha onde foi até a porta que se abriu com um rangido quando ele a empurro de leve.

Logo que entrou foi recepcionado por um amigo de velhos tempos, seu nome era Hórus e tinha uma aparência frágil e doente.

Hórus: 'Quanto tempo meu velho amigo... O que te trás aqui vindo de tão longe?'

Kanon: 'Preciso saber sobre uma criatura em especial, e não conheço ninguém melhor para isso do que você.'

Hórus: 'Como sempre, procurando os amigos só quando precisa de ajuda...'

Kanon: 'Sabe que não sou do tipo que faz visita, mas se for na minha casa, lhe recebo com a mesa farta.'

Hórus: 'Claro, conheço bem meu amigo. Mas vejo que tem pressa, qual seria o ser que lhe interessa?'

Kanon: 'Lifus.'

Hórus: 'Hm... Criaturas viajantes, sugadoras de energia, parasitas, reprodutoras e sobretudo... numerosas.'

Kanon: 'Sim, as conheço bem. Estão invadindo a dimensão em que me encontro, e nunca pararão se não as eliminarmos na raiz. Preciso saber onde eles se originam, e para quais dimensões vão depois de sair da primeira.'

Hórus fez uma expressão pensativa, mas não desanimada. Foi até uma estante onde procurou um livro e logo o encontrou. Folheou até uma página específica.

Hórus: 'Não se pode afirmar precisamente onde precisamente os Lifus surgiram, Kanon, mas uma coisa é certa. Eles começam de baixo, de mundos pobres em termos de energia. Provavelmente começaram em dimensões onde não existam seres racionais, e com o passar de vários anos, um ou dois conseguiram evoluir para um Lifus Akai e pular de dimensão.'

Kanon: 'Não teria algum registro dos últimos lugares em que eles tenham atacado?'

Hórus coçou a cabeça e bateu com o casco traseiro no chão.

Hórus: 'Talvez eu tenha...'

O centauro foi até um outro cômodo da casa onde retirou centenas de papeis e livros de uma pilha, revelando por baixo daquilo tudo um aparelho que Kanon havia conhecido no mundo dos humanos: um computador. Tinha uma aparência velha, suja, e totalmente desatualizada.

Hórus: 'Até que os humanos são espertos, por isso peguei essa idéia de computador e dei uma aprimorada.'

Kanon: 'Aprimorada?'

Hórus: 'Claro.'

Após ligar um gerador barulhento o computador acendeu sua tela e Hórus começou a digitar.

Hórus: 'Se os Lifus invadiram a dimensão dos humanos, e eles vão elevando o nível de magia gradativamente, posso descobrir com meu banco de dados quais seriam os mundos possíveis que eles poderiam estar, buscando criaturas um pouco mais fracas que os humanos.'

Kanon: 'Boa idéia... demora muito?'

Hórus: 'Não, não... Já tenho um resultado: ou seria a dimensão dos Anões ou a dos Duendes.'

Kanon (de saída): 'Ótimo, obrigado. Eu vou descobrir em qual das duas eles estão.'

Hórus: 'Apareça mais vezes, sempre que você aparece meu dia recebe um pouco de adrenalina.'

Kanon (saindo): 'Farei o possível, velho amigo.'

----

Shoran lutava contra os Lifus que haviam diminuído bastante, mas não chegava serem raros. O problema era que ele sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido, algo que ele não poderia estar sem saber, algo que mudaria sua vida. Mas ele não ia abandonar a luta para descobrir sobre o que sua intuição falava. Voltou a se concentrar na luta antes que tivesse de ser socorrido novamente.

----

Kanon atravessou várias ruas a galope e chegou numa outra casa. Esta era sua antiga casa naquele mundo, e ainda guardava todos os seus pertences que na maioria eram livros, armas e armaduras medievais. O livros eram principalmente sobre os assuntos que mais lhe interessava: culinária vegetariana e viagens interdimensionais. Pegou um livro muito grosso que parecia um dicionário misturado com um Atlas. Nele ele procurava o nome do lugar que ele desejava ir, e encontrava as coordenadas e alguns dados. Era só inserir as coordenadas nas palavras mágicas, dominar as técnicas de magia para aquele tipo de viagem, que qualquer um podia abrir um portal para onde quisesse.

Agarrado ao livro, Kanon partiu determinado para o mundinho encantado dos duendes. Em poucos instantes ele se viu pisando em uma grama muito verde, rodeado de arvores frutíferas, passarinhos cantando, borboletas voando e um perfume de flor incomparável.

Logo olhou para baixo e se deparou com uma dezena de pequenos seres pequeníssimos, fofos e indefesos, vestindo chapéus e sapatos pontudos, lhe olhando com uma tremenda cara de espanto.

Depois de observarem Kanon por cerca de trinta segundos, o pânico foi generalizado. Todos os pequenos duendes começaram a gritar e a correr em círculos sem sair do lugar.

Kanon: 'Se acalmem por favor! Não vim fazer mal nenhum, pelo contrário, estou aqui em busca de algo que faria mal a vocês.'

Os duendes se acalmaram um pouco, e um deles que parecia o líder, mas era tão medroso quanto todos, se aproximou alguns centímetros.

Duende Líder: 'Então está aqui em paz?'

Kanon: 'Certamente.'

Líder (erguendo os braços): 'Seja bem vindo!'

Todos os duendes gritaram 'eee!' em coro levantando os bracinhos como o líder.

Kanon: 'Obrigado, mas não pretendo ficar muito.'

Todos repetiram o coro mas dizendo 'ahhh...' em tom de decepção.

Duende filhinho (às costas de Kanon): 'Manhêêê... Posso brinca com o rabo delêêê?'

Duende mãe: 'Sai já daí menino! O moço pode não gostar.'

Kanon: 'Na verdade, eu não me importo...'

Ao dizer isso, Kanon notou várias cabecinhas de duendes brotando entre as folhagens, e eram todos crianças. Em menos de um minuto Kanon estava coberto com uma dezena de duendinhos pulando em suas costas, balançando em seu rabo, escorregando por suas patas e puxando seus cabelos.

Kanon era grande, pesado, e feio até mesmo para os centauros. Somente duendes brincariam com ele, nenhum outro ser seria tão inocente a ponto de acreditar em tudo que um forasteiro diz e até deixar ele brincar com as crianças.

Kanon: 'Eu estou de saída... Só vim até aqui para saber se vocês não viram nenhuma espécie de felino, mais ou menos do tamanho de vocês com olhos azuis bem brilhantes...'

Líder: 'Não, por aqui não apareceu nada disso. A mãe natureza nos protege de qualquer mal.'

Ao dizer mãe natureza todos os duendes pararam o que estavam fazendo (inclusive as crianças) fizeram uma fila e louvaram em coro a mãe natureza.

Kanon: 'Certo, certo... Viva a mãe natureza!'

Novamente o gesto de louvor foi repetido e Kanon achou que deveria ir embora mesmo, aquele lugar estava perfeitamente bem.

Se despediu dos duendes que deram um tchau em coro e logo desapareceu a caminho da dimensão dos anões.

----

Eriol não estava acreditando no que Koriny lhe contava. Por que ela estava dizendo coisas tão importantes pra ele? Eles nem se conheciam!

Eriol: 'Você já conhecia Shang antes de luta contra ele?'

Koriny: 'Mas é claro... Se eu não tivesse conhecido ele, nem saberia o que magia.'

Eriol: 'Mas se entrar para Elite era o sonho dele, por que você entrou antes dele e ainda o impediu?'

No mesmo instante Thiago apareceu.

Thiago: 'A cidade está limpa! Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun já estão quase chegando. Acho que devemos voltar para Hong Kong, poderemos ser mais úteis por lá.'

Koriny: 'É... Mas Kojiro não está aqui, como vamos pra lá?'

Thiago (rindo): 'A pé!'

Koriny: 'Hahaha muito engraçado senhor super velocidade.'

Thiago (malicioso): 'Posso te levar no colo se deixar.'

Koriny: 'Mas bem capaz que te deixo tocar em mim. Vamos fazer isso do método tradicional. Não sei mas parece que a magia sobe a cabeça das pessoas, e elas começam a fazer tudo na base da magia e esquecem que milhares de pessoas sobrevivem sem saber que magia existe.'

Ao dizer isso Koriny puxou um celular e começou a discar. Depois de algum tempo de espera a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

Kyle: 'Alô!'

Koriny (checando as unhas): 'Kyle, avise Kojiro para vir nos buscar aqui em Londres.'

Kyle: 'Interrompeu meu feitiço, vou ter que começar do zero.'

Koriny: 'Deixe de ser reclamão, você faz feitiços milésimos de segundo! Faz uma telepatia aí e manda o Kojiro viro nos buscar que já estou ficando entediada.'

Kyle: 'Não faço um feitiço de localização avançada estritamente precisa da localização de mais 500 Lifus num raio de 5km² em milésimos de segundo, levo cinco segundos completos. E paciência é uma virtude, Kojiro voltará para Londres quando Tokyo estiver bem.'

Koriny soltou um palavrão e desligou o telefone na cara de Kyle.

Thiago: 'Ainda posso de levar no colo.'

Koriny: 'Quanto tempo até lá?'

Thiago: 'Da Inglaterra para o leste da China? Em linha reta ou evitando a água?'

Koriny: 'Evitando, não posso estragar meu cabelo.'

Thiago: 'Umas cinco horas.'

Koriny quase riu do que ela julgou uma piada. Preferiu se sentar e lixar as unhas.

Eriol: 'Se quiserem posso oferecer minha casa para ficarmos enquanto seu amigo não chega.'

Thiago: 'É melhor ficarmos por aqui e...'

Koriny (se levantando): 'Proposta aceita, tem acetona por lá?'

Eriol sorriu e começou a fazer o caminho para casa assim que avistou Ruby Moon e Spinel chegando.

----

No Japão, Mizuki acabou encontrando alguns feridos e os médicos estavam tendo dificuldades em diagnosticá-los. Kojiro voltou imediatamente e encontro Josh numa ala hospitalar dedicada à aquele surto que estava tendo na cidade de pessoas com os mesmos sintomas e ninguém sabendo o que era. O médico aplicava pequenas injeções em cada paciente, e quando terminasse passaria para outro hospital, sendo que aquele já era o terceiro.

Kojiro: 'Preciso de pelo menos umas dez.'

Josh: 'Será que você não poderia ser mais discreto? Olhas as roupas que você usa em público, parece que parou no tempo.'

Kojiro andava sempre vestido com roupas marrons e surradas, sempre pronto pra uma guerra, era só vestir a armadura.

Kojiro: 'Não reclama e me passa o remédio.'

Josh alcançou uma maleta climatizada com várias seringas e disse que era para injetar nas veias dos pacientes que tudo ficaria bem. Com a recomendação Kojiro voltou para o Japão e Mizuki forneceu ao hospital dizendo que era uma vacina fornecida pelo famoso doutor Josh Mcguarie conhecido no mundo como solucionador dos casos impossíveis.

Touya, Kaho, Kojiro e Adraã buscaram mais feridos mas não encontraram, o que foi muito satisfatório. Então chegar no momento de se despedir.

Yukito: 'Obrigada pela ajuda que deram, nos deixaram mais tranqüilos pois não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo.'

Adraã: 'É o mínimo que podemos fazer sendo da Elite.'

Touya: 'Obrigado mesmo, sozinhos não teríamos conseguido tão fácil.'

Depois dos agradecimentos e despedidas, os dois forasteiros foram embora, e a cidade retornou a sua normalidade.

----

Kanon apareceu em uma cidade completamente silenciosa, um silêncio literalmente mórbido pois o que mais se via eram corpos pela rua. Corpos pequenos de anões que tiveram suas energias sugadas. Anões não eram burros, pelo contrário até eram inteligentes. Mas muito pouco ágeis e péssimos com magia de ataque e defesa.

Kanon ficou horrorizado com o que tinha acontecido naquela cidade, e podia notar que era tudo muito recente. Perseguiu seu faro e seguiu por uma trilha que levava até um penhasco. Do penhasco ele podia ver, uns 15 metros abaixo, milhares de felinos sobre pedras que margeavam um rio. Alguns bebiam água e outros tomavam sol, mas todos tinham um brilhante par de olhos azuis.

Aquela era a hora de bolar uma estratégia. Seu plano veio rapidamente a mente: ele provocaria um deslizamento. O grande centauro chegou na parte mais a frente do penhasco e concentrou sua magia. Concentrando-se, sua força aumentava, e mais chance de sucesso ele teria. Assim, ele levantou as patas dianteiras e bateu com elas no chão com toda a força que tinha.

Em instantes não só as pedras em baixo do local que ele estava mas como a de outros pontos da parede começaram a rolar vale abaixo. Kanon estimou que no mínimo uns duzentos tinham sido exterminados na brincadeira, agora ele desceria e os venceria do modo tradicional.

----

Meiling não podia aceitar que aquilo havia acontecido, simplesmente não conseguia. As lágrimas escorriam sem que ela as sentisse, e não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpada. Se ela se dedicasse aos treinamentos da mesma maneira que Shoran fazia, Wei não teria de salvá-la. Ele estaria vivo ao lado dela, no lugar do pai que não teve e do amigo conselheiro para qualquer momento.

A vontade que tinha era de sumir, se matar, bater com a cabeça na parede, qualquer coisa. Aquela dor não podia ser real mas era. Malditos Lifus! Iria se vingar descarregando a raiva neles. Decidida, ela se levantou, abriu a janela e desceu do segundo andar de maneira muito ágil. Atravessou a barreira e estava pronta pra destruir aqueles gatos infames e nojentos.

De uma moita próxima três apareceram. Mentalizou para si mesma: "Não olhe nos olhos". Lutou e os venceu com um golpe cada, e logo mais alguns vieram. "Não olhe nos olhos." Golpeou e jogou um contra o outro e mais uma vez restava somente pó. Avançou um pouco para frente da casa e lá estava mais um, sozinho, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes. "Não olhe nos olhos." Ela sentiu a raiva toda crescer, enxugou os olhos que insistiam em chorar e se colocou em posição de ataque. "Não olhe nos olhes." Observou a criatura começar a crescer e adquirir formas humanas, mas não esperou que a mutação se completasse. "Não olhe nos olhos." Meiling correu e acertou o Lifus Akai em cheio que estava desprotegido no meio da mutação. "Não olhe nos olhos."

Mas obviamente não tinha sido o bastante, nem para vencê-lo nem para saciar a raiva da garota. Ela correu na direção do meio gato meio gente caído no chão e tentou chutá-lo, só que ele fora mais rápido e se levantou segurando-a pela perna e a suspendendo no ar.

Parecia tudo perdido mas Meiling sabia o que fazer. Dobrou-se e segurou-se no braço peludo do animal. Com a perna livre chutou forte na junta dos ossos do cotovelo. Pode sentir o osso se deslocando e instantes seguintes ela estava no chão, de pé e em posição de luta. O animal segurava o braço com a mão oposta, mas logo soltou um grunhido que talvez pudesse ser interpretado como um riso. Ele puxou o braço pra baixo e fez um movimento rápido com o ombro e em seguida sacudiu o membro duas vezes certificando-se de que estava certo.

Meiling ficou olhando descrente, como que aquele animal mutante misto de gente e gato sabia fazer um troço daqueles? Talvez fosse instinto, mas isso não importava. Agora ele vinha com mais velocidade mais fúria pra cima dela. Se defendendo e recuando ela foi agüentando, até deixar passar um arranhão aqui e outro ali, logo estava exausta e muito machucada. Com um salto ela conseguiu distância e tempo para respirar e organizar os pensamentos. Tudo doía e ela não iria mais agüentar, mas ela tinha que suportar, se não a morte de Wei teria sido em vão. Dando margem a sorte, Meiling esperou que o Lifus viesse, o que não demorou muito.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele chegou perto e aguardou o golpe que a jogaria longe, mas ele não chegou. Quando abriu os olhos, ela viu o felino com uma flecha azul cravada no peito, e em instantes mais dezenas delas chegaram o acertando em todos os lugares. Logo ele virou poeira, junto com as flechas que se dissiparam.

Seus olhos começaram a transbordar novamente. Não tinha conseguido nem vingar a morte de Wei, e naquela tentativa insana tinha quase morrido. Sentiu um abraço quente que ela conhecia muito bem a envolvê-la por trás, mas ela não tinha forças pra retribuir. Apenas se virou agarrou-lhe as vestes, deixando o rosto baixo e chorou e soluçou copiosamente.

Marck: 'Shh...'

----

Kanon desceu as rochas mais rápido que os felinos podiam subi-las para chegar a ele. Girando sua lança ele reduzia a pó no mínimo cinco Lifus por volta, mas aquilo já estava cansando seus braços. Concentrou magia nos cascos e os bateu fortemente no chão criando uma onda de impacto que se expandiu vencendo vários, e deixando os mias distantes caídos no chão.

Eram tantos que Kanon estava começando a se sentir suado. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ele ter buscado reforços, mas agora que ele já estava ali ele iria até o fim. Encontrou um Lifus Akai, e virou de costas pra ele. Um coice partiu em mil pedaços o crânio do animal que se foi no mesmo instante.

Kanon observou aquela multidão de Lifus que não parava de vir, e já estavam lhe deixando estressado.

Kanon: 'Quer saber...? Não agüento mais.'

O centauro galopou até uma pedra mais alta, fechou os olhos e ergueu as mãos. Um terremoto começou fraco e foi aumentando a intensidade. Uma fenda se abriu partindo o vale em dois com um fundo precipício. Logo a rachadura se ramificou abrindo outros precipícios vertiginosos. Com os tremores os felinos não conseguiam andar, as pedras rolavam, e de uma maneira ou de outra acabavam se desintegrando. Fosse por uma rocha, fosse caindo num buraco sem fundo.

Logo a terra foi se acalmando e Kanon começou a fazer o que parecia ser mais difícil, fechar as fendas. Logo estava tudo normal novamente, assim como o curso do rio. Haviam restado apenas uns dez ou vinte azarados que foram pisoteados.

Satisfeito com o trabalho feito, Kanon respirou fundo e abriu um novo portal, daquela vez de volta pra casa.

----

Shinai garantia a segurança do casal sem ficar muito perto. Foi incrível como eles chegaram na hora exata para salvar a garota em perigo, mas pelo visto não era só o Lifus Akai que a atormentava, talvez algo bem pior tivesse acontecido.

Marck não entendia qual era o motivo de tamanha choradeira, mas só podia ser algo muito sério, pois ele nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Tão triste e tão impotente diante da situação. Entretanto, depois de longos minutos ele sentiu que os soluços dela estavam diminuindo e que finalmente ele poderia falar com ela.

Marck (olhando nos olhos vermelhos e inchados da namorada): 'Fica mais bonita sorrindo...'

Ela o abraçou forte, e os dois ficaram de pé abraçados.

Marck: 'O que aconteceu, Meiling? Um Lifus não faria isso com você.'

Meiling (juntando forças para falar): 'O Wei, ele... Está morto! E a culpa é minha!'

Instantaneamente a chinesa começou a chorar de novo, e Marck a abraçou de novo.

Marck: 'A culpa não é sua, não seja boba!'

Meiling: 'Claro que foi! Ele fez isso porque eu sou fraca e não consigo me defender sozinha! Se eu pudesse, ele estaria vivo!'

Marck: 'Nada disso... Tenho certeza que Wei fez isso por que gostava muito de você e não queria que você se machucasse. Não se sinta culpada, essas coisas não acontecem por culpa de alguém...'

Meiling continuou chorando sem responder. Os dois caminharam abraçados até a barreira onde Marck apoiou sua mão para testá-la.

Meiling (entre soluços): 'Só quem não tem magia pode entrar...'

Marck começou a pensar como poderiam entrar quando a barreira se desfez e ele sentiu a presença de Yelan chegar. Shinai a cumprimentou e se apresentou, e Marck logo notou que até a Sra. Li que conseguia ser muito fria tinha chorado.

Yelan: 'A situação já está controlada. Vamos entrar que logo Shoran estará de volta.'

Ao ouvir o nome de Shoran, o choro de Meiling se intensificou e Marck afagou-lhe os cabelos enquanto caminhavam na direção da casa.

Shinai: 'Ei Marck... Vou me juntar aos outros, foi bom te ver.'

Marck acenou e logo Shinai não podia ser mais visto.

----

Shoran não encontrava mais nenhum Lifus. Procurava em todos os locais que costumava encontrá-los escondidos quando viu ao longe uma figura conhecida. E ele parecia estar em algum estado alfa de meditação, pois seus olhos estavam brancos e opacos. Logo que se aproximou, ele voltou a si para cumprimentá-lo.

Kyle: 'Parabéns, Li. Acabei de checar e não há mais nenhum Lifus nesta dimensão.'

Shoran: 'Parabéns? Dimensão? Eu só ajudei aqui em Hong Kong, e nem foi grandes coisas. Se vocês da elite não tivessem aparecido eu estaria aqui lutando até agora.'

Kyle: 'Mas foi aqui que eles mais apareceram. Eles se alimentam de energia, e os lugares em que há uma quantidade maior de energia concentrada foi onde apareceram os Lifus. Como aqui existe uma quantidade enorme de energia, eles foram principalmente atraídos para cá.'

Shoran: 'Entendi. Quer dizer que está tudo terminado, que posso voltar para casa?'

Kyle: 'Sim, e é melhor estar preparado quando chegar lá.'

Shoran: 'Por que, o que aconteceu?'

Kyle: 'Melhor você saber quando chegar lá e estiver com o apoio da sua família.'

Shoran: 'Está me deixando preocupado, é melhor eu voltar logo.'

Kyle: 'É sim. Continue treinando bastante que estou torcendo para te ter na Elite.'

Shoran: 'Obrigado.'

Shoran voltou caminhando para casa. Preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido, se todos estariam bem, e se não haveria ninguém precisando de ajuda em algum lugar. Chegou na frente da casa e viu uma ambulância. Correu rápido para dentro de casa e viu sua família e empregados na sala, onde havia alguém coberto por um tecido branco sendo colocado numa maca.

Quando viu aquilo, sentiu uma dor horrível no peito. Quem estaria por baixo daquele tecido? Olhou para os que estavam na sala, Meiling o olhou e voltou a chorar copiosamente, só não se atirou no chão porque Marck a segurou.

Shoran encarou a todos presentes esperando uma resposta, que eles dissessem quem era, mas ninguém teve coragem. Tremulo se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo já sobre a maca e descobriu o rosto sereno e pálido daquele que um dia tinha sido seu mestre, seu amigo e acima de tudo tinha sido seu pai.

Faltaram-lhe lágrimas para chorar e até voz para gritar. Não podia ser verdade, simplesmente não podia. Yelan não agüentou e começou a chorar, foi até o filho e o abraçou forte. Ele não retribuiu a demonstração de afeto, pelo contrário, a repudiou e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que tinha entrado.

----

Sakura acordou com Kero aconchegado ao seu lado. Estava um pouco dolorida e cansada, mas tinha vontade de levantar.

Kero: 'Que bom que acordou.'

Sakura: 'Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?'

Kero: 'Mais do que deveria.'

Sakura: 'O que há com você? Parece tenso.'

Kero: 'Assim como todos estão.'

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu, Kero? Me conta logo! To ficando preocupada.'

Kero: 'É Wei, Sakura. Ele... Ele se sacrificou para salvar Meiling.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Como assim? Você quer dizer que ele...?'

Kero: 'Sim.'

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu-se desnorteada, confusa, com uma dor aguda no peito. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos ao pensar em Shoran e em todos da família.

Sakura: 'Onde está Shoran?'

Kero: 'Não sei, estou aqui com você desde que desmaiou.'

A garota levantou da cama e correu até o quarto do namorado. Vazio. Desceu as escadas e foi até o dojo. Vazio também. Deu a volta pelo jardim, saindo no pátio da frente e por fim saindo do terreno da casa. Sentiu a presença do namorado e correu, correu até chegar no alto de um penhasco de frente para o mar. Lá em baixo, a mesma praia, o mesmo lugar em que tinham compartilhado momentos tão alegres, estava Shoran, sofrendo e buscando se conformar com a morte de Wei.

Com a Flutuação Sakura pousou delicadamente sobre a areia e foi até o namorado. Estava sério, sentado, encolhido, olhando para o mar. Seus olhos revelavam todo o sofrimento que ele tinha no coração, e a angustia pela qual estava passando.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e o abraçou com força. Após alguns segundos sem reação, Sakura pode escutar o choro abafado que ele segurava, e logo ele a abraçou de volta, não conseguindo mais disfarçar as lagrimas e soluços que vinham.

A garota chorava também, mas tinha que ser forte naquela hora, para ajudá-lo, dar o apoio que ele iria precisar, portanto ela se segurava ao máximo.

Ficaram assim pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. As lágrimas não cessavam, o entardecer deixava tudo mais triste, e até o mar parecia triste. As ondas estavam fracas e se perdiam chegando à praia como simples embalos de água.

Shoran (se contendo): 'Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer...Ele me disse... E eu não acreditei.'

Sakura: 'A culpa não é sua. Nem pense nisso.'

Shoran: 'O que eu faço agora, Sakura? Ele... Ele era o pai que eu não tive!'

Shoran volta a chorar e ela o abraça novamente na tentativa de consolá-lo.

Shoran: 'Por que tem que ser assim? É nessas horas que percebo como sou fraco! Vim pra cá pra fugir de todos, e estou chorando que nem um bebê! Devia estar lá consolando minha mãe e Meiling! Mas nem isso eu conseguiria.'

Sakura: 'Não seja bobo! Elas sabem muito bem quanto Wei era importante pra você... Meiling está com Marck, e ele vai ajudá-la assim como eu estou aqui com você.'

Shoran: 'E minha mãe Sakura? Minha mãe não tem ninguém! Apenas eu, e Meiling! Minhas irmãs estão longe demais e provavelmente nem sabem ainda. Minha mãe não tem meu pai, já tinha sofrido muito quando ele morreu e ficou séria do jeito que está agora. Ela estava ficando melhor com o passar do tempo, mas agora garanto que vai piorar, e eu não tenho nem vontade de entrar naquela casa sabendo que ele se foi.'

Sakura: 'Você vai ter que ser forte e...'

Shoran: 'Eu não sou forte! Sou monte de merda junta que se julgou capaz de defender a vida de milhares de desconhecidos sendo que não era nem capaz de salvar os que conhecia!'

Sakura: 'Não fale assim, Shoran! Não foi culpa sua! Nós nem sabemos como aconteceu! Com certeza Wei se foi por um ideal, aposto que ele preferia que acontecesse assim que numa cama doente.'

Shoran voltou a ficar calado, apenas olhando pro nada com as lagrimas escorrendo sem ruídos.

Sakura: 'É melhor voltarmos... Não acha?'

Shoran: 'Talvez...'

Sakura (se levantado): 'Vamos, você consegue.'

Sakura estendeu as mãos pro namorado, que aceitou a ajuda e levantou. Subiram o penhasco com a Flutuação e foram caminhando lentamente até a casa.

Era incrível como cada coisa que Shoran via o fazia lembrar do mestre, só deixava mais evidente quanto aquele velho homem lhe faria falta. Entraram em casa e não havia mais ninguém na sala.

Sakura: 'Quer ir falar com sua mãe?'

Shoran: 'Seria bom...'

Sakura: 'Te encontro no seu quarto depois então. Vou fazer um chá pra todos, talvez acalme um pouco os ânimos.

Shoran agradeceu e foi para o quarto da mãe e Sakura foi para a cozinha que àquela hora estava vazia. Procurou alguns utensílios, e logo o chá estava encaminhado. Como era difícil suportar aquele tipo de perda, até mesmo ela que tinha convivido muito pouco com o velho senhor estava com o peito apertado, o estomago embrulhado e uma terrível sensação de mal estar. Tentava imaginar o que os outros que viveram a vida toda com Wei o que estavam sentindo... Só de pensar sentia mais e mais lágrimas vindo, era horrível, até para uma simples imaginação.

Seus pensamentos foram surpreendidos pelo apito da chaleira, comunicando a fervura da água. Misturou o chá e pos para descansar enquanto procurava xícaras.

----

Shoran bateu na porta e não escutou uma resposta, mas entrou mesmo assim. Sua mãe estava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira com um olhar vago. Shoran fechou a porta e se sentou à frente. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos, Shoran apenas fazia um carinho em uma das mãos de sua mãe, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

Yelan: 'Que bom que está aqui.'

Shoran: 'Não pense que foi fácil andar pelos corredores até aqui, mas sei que você precisa de mim.'

Yelan: 'Não quero ficar como antes, Shoran, não quero. Mas não sei se vou conseguir...'

Shoran: 'Consegue sim, com nosso apoio você consegue.'

Yelan: 'É difícil pra mim, Shoran... Sou viúva, meus filhos já são adultos e têm suas próprias vidas, trabalho demais por isso os amigos que tinha, hoje não tenho mais contato. Sempre conversei muito com Wei, era meu companheiro, meu amigo. Agora me restam as empregadas, mas elas também têm suas outras companhias e afazeres. Não posso exigir de ninguém companheirismo ou amizade... Talvez seja melhor ficar sozinha mesmo.'

Shoran: 'Você não está sozinha, mãe! Eu e Meiling podemos ter outros círculos de relacionamento, mas sempre vamos estar aqui para o que você precisar. Além do mais, você está jovem ainda e pode muito bem conhecer pessoas novas, é só dar oportunidade a elas.'

Yelan: 'Ah Shoran... Meu casamento foi arranjado, estudei em casa, nunca tive uma vida social, não vai ser agora, aos 60 anos, sofrendo de depressão que vou ter uma.'Shoran: 'Também estou muito triste, mas foi Sakura mesmo quem falou, temos que ser fortes. Juntos vamos superar isso. E nunca é tarde pra começar algo novo.'

Yelan olhou firme nos olhos do filho. Talvez ele tivesse razão, o problema era por aquilo em prática. Falar era muito fácil... E agora, sem Wei... O que seria dela? Teria que tentar seguir em frente, e os conselhos que recebera talvez fossem fundamentais para isso. Começou a chorar mais uma vez, e abraçou o filho, bem forte, buscando o consolo que precisava. Ficaram assim por vários instantes.

Yelan (ainda abraçada): 'A última vez que te abracei assim... Você era menor que eu. Não quero ser aquela chata carrancuda que fui novamente, e perder momentos importantes da vida dos meus filhos... Tenho pena das minhas meninas... Como posso ter agido da maneira que agi e por que só fui perceber o quão errada estava hoje?'

Shoran: 'Elas te amam não importa como você tenha agido, elas sabiam que você estava passando dificuldades... Assim como eu sei. Mas vamos mudar isso então, a partir de hoje...'

Eles se afastaram e Yelan enxugou o rosto vermelho e inchado, abrindo um sorriso leve. Shoran o retribuiu com vontade. Logo em seguida escutaram duas batidas na porta e o jovem se levantou para abrir.

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Desculpa incomodar, mas eu fiz um pouco de chá e vim oferecer uma xícara.'

Yelan: 'Ah sim... Muito obrigada Sakura, muito gentil da sua parte. Pode entrar!'

A menina entrou com cuidado e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira, servindo uma xícara para a sogra.

Sakura (entregando a xícara): 'Veja se está como a senhora gosta.'

Yelan experimentou e disse que estava muito bom. Sakura deixou um bule pequeno no quarto caso ela quisesse mais e logo se retirou.

Yelan: 'Sakura é uma garota maravilhosa, tenho orgulho de você Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Sakura é realmente perfeita...'

Yelan: 'Vá com ela então, não a deixe sozinha. Já estou mais calma e esse chá vai me ajudar a dormir.'

Shoran: 'Certo então... Boa noite.'

Shoran beijou a testa da mãe e saiu do quarto. Foi caminhando até o seu quarto, onde encontrou Sakura e se abraçaram mais uma vez.

Shoran: 'Chegou a ver como Meiling está?'

Sakura: 'Ela não parava de chorar, Marck achou melhor fazê-la dormir. Ele me contou como aconteceu.'

Shoran a olhou com dúvida se queria ou não saber como aconteceu, mas a garota sabia que era importante que ele soubesse.

Sakura: 'Ele se sacrificou para salvar Meiling de um daqueles Lifus humanóides.'

Shoran agora entendia como Meiling deveria estar realmente desesperada e inconsolável. Marck tinha tomado uma boa decisão no fim das contas.

Sakura: 'Agora Marck está com Kero no quarto de Meiling. Parece que ficaram amigos já.'

Shoran: 'Vou tomar um banho frio e ver se esfrio um pouco a cabeça.'

Sakura (servindo chá para si mesma): 'Está bem, eu te espero.'

Minutos depois Shoran retornou com os cabelos molhados usando apenas um short. Olhou para sua cama e viu Sakura aparentemente adormecida. Colocou uma coberta sobre ela e percebeu-a despertar suavemente e lhe sorrir.

Sakura: 'Acho que esse dia foi um pouquinho demais para mim...'

Shoran (beijando-lhe a fronte): 'Descanse, você gastou muita energia hoje.'

Sakura (puxando a coberta da cama para se cobrir e indo mais para o canto do colchão): 'Venha aqui.'

Shoran sorriu suavemente e deitou-se ao lado dela, olhando para o teto, sentindo-a abraçá-lo na altura do peito e depositar um beijo suave em sua bochecha, antes de aconchegar-se melhor, com a cabeça ligeiramente apoiada no ombro dele.

Sakura (murmurando): 'Vai dar tudo certo, você sabe que sim...'

Shoran (docemente): 'Eu sei... Agora durma.'

Logo a jovem adormeceu, mas o rapaz, apesar de sentir o corpo pesado da batalha que fora travada, custou a fazer o mesmo.

----

É gente... Cabou o cap! E que cap hein... T.T

Posso dizer pra vocês que agora as coisas vão desenvolver... Mais algum tempo vai passar, e o dia do grande duelo vai chegar, aí sim q a história q eu realmente bolei pra fic desde o início começa XDDDD

Mais ação pra vcs, mais respostas, mais romance, mais viagens da minha cabeça XD Mas espero que gostem .

Beijos e até o próximo cap!

**NOVO ENDEREÇO DO SITE DA FIC: www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)klaryan(ponto)com**


	17. Parte XVII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XVII

Sakura despertou nos braços de Shoran que dormia tranqüilamente. Que final de semana maravilhoso, e o domingo não tinha nem começado! Sua festa de formatura da faculdade tinha sido um sucesso, melhor que isso, Shoran tinha aparecido de surpresa. O que era para ser apenas um dia feliz, se transformou em um dia super, mega maravilhoso.

Estavam no hotel que Shoran tinha se hospedado. Era um quarto bonito e aconchegante (se fosse uma casinha de palha ela estaria tão feliz quanto). Na janela havia uma cortina branca que balançou com uma rajada de vento frio mais forte que entrou pelo quarto. Sentindo um arrepio, Sakura se aproximou mais do namorado, que acordou ao sentir o toque dela.

Sakura: 'Ah... Desculpa... Não queria te acordar.'

Shoran: 'Que é isso... Para que perder tempo dormindo se posso ficar acordado com você?'

Sakura sorriu, era tão bom tê-lo por perto. Todas as preocupações que agora como formada ela teria, pareciam tão distantes.

Shoran: 'No que estava pensando?'

Sakura: 'Em como tudo isso parece tão irreal... A faculdade terminou, vi meus amigos, vi Tomoyo e estou com você. Parece que o mundo é perfeito, que não existe tristeza... Por mim eu ficava assim para sempre.'

Shoran: 'Não se acostume demais... Agora que o trabalho começa.'

Sakura: 'É... Eu sei, mas não parece!!'

Shoran sorriu e os dois ficaram ali abraçados por mais alguns instantes.

Shoran se formaria no semestre seguinte, e tinha garantia de ser efetivado na firma onde fazia estágio. Era uma das firmas da aliança de empresas da qual a família Li era uma das donas. Ele não estava muito contente com aquilo, pois sabia que tinha toda essa garantia e regalia por causa de seu nome, mas ele se esforçava ao máximo para se fazer merecedor de verdade do que ganhava.

* * *

Entre despedidas e reencontros, bastante tempo se passou. Shoran tinha um emprego num setor no qual ele poderia crescer muito, e não demorou para ser promovido a supervisor e então com quase 27 anos completos, estava esperando o resultado dos testes para ser qualificado como gerente do setor financeiro da empresa. Além disso, fazia mestrado aos sábados, tendo que treinar todos os domingos para compensar.

Sakura estava trabalhando de manhã e à tarde como professora em duas escolas. Tinha sido qualificada para ser árbitra, e várias vezes era chamada para coordenar campeonatos juvenis de diversos esportes. Além daquilo tudo, estava com planos para abrir uma academia de ginástica rítmica e olímpica, mas para isso teria que pedir ajuda para Shoran e economizar um bom dinheiro.

Apesar de cansado, todo o final de tarde Shoran chegava em casa, trocava de roupa e ia para o dojo nos fundos de casa, e cada vez mais Marck pegava no seu pé, dizendo que o dia estava chegando, e que ele não ia poder esperar muito mais. Todo mês eles tinham um dia marcado como o Dia do Duelo: dia em que eles se enfrentavam pra valer pondo em prática o que havia sido treinado no mês.

Naquela tarde, Shoran chegou já bravo com uma enorme pilha de coisas que tinham lhe dado para fazer, e estava feliz que era dia de duelo pra poder descarregar toda sua raiva em Marck. Mas aquele dia foi diferente, Marck parecia muito mais sério e amedrontador que o normal.

Shoran: 'O que deu em você? Por que essa cara?'

Marck: 'Bem, Shoran... Hoje vai ser o dia da prova final, se você me vencer, te considerarei apto para lutar contra Koriny, se perder, terá mais vinte anos de treino antes de pensar em lutar contra ela.'

Shoran: 'Não seja exagerado!'

Marck: 'Estou falando sério, Shoran! Kyle me deu essa ordem, inclusive ele falou que se você não me vencer é para eu parar de treinar você. Então, tem que ser uma coisa séria. Como seu mestre, o meu desejo é que você me vença, mas também não quero perder, então não vou facilitar pra você.'

Shoran: 'Mas... Eu ainda tenho tanta coisa para aprender e...'

Marck: 'Sem resmungar, Shoran. Nós vamos lutar hoje, vamos esquecer que somos amigos, e fazer isso pra valer. Quero de você uma real vontade de me vencer, até de me matar, porque é assim que você vai lutar quando estiver lutando contra Koriny.'

Shoran: 'Entendi... Então, hoje é até um dos dois não ficar mais de pé?'

Marck: 'Isso mesmo. Vou criar uma barreira protegendo o interior do dojo dos nossos ataques, assim não vamos destruí-lo.'

Shoran: 'Está certo... Que vença o melhor, e se eu ganhar, exijo ocupar o seu lugar da elite.'

Marck: 'Bom, se você ganhar, em teoria é o certo, mas não na prática. Temos regras, sabia? Que entrar? Comece desafiando o décimo segundo, ou vença o primeiro direto e promova o que chamamos de confirmação, uma espécie de campeonato entre os que já estavam na elite para confirmar suas posições e para excluir o que ficar por último.'

Shoran: 'Acho que vou ficar com o primeiro jeito mesmo.'

Marck: 'É... Nunca ninguém escolheu a segunda opção. Agora vamos logo com isso? Já foi ao banheiro? Não vamos parar para nenhum fresco fazer xixi...'

Shoran: 'Já fui sim... Vamos logo com isso que já está ficando enrolado demais. Pega logo sua espada.'

Marck: 'Não vou usá-la dessa vez... Não preciso dela que só me deixa mais lento.'

Shoran: 'Você que sabe.'

Marck fez a barreira no interior do dojo e começou a luta como sempre começava: disparando flechas de luz. Shoran já conhecia aquele golpe de longa data, por isso manipulou raios para que cobrissem a espada e correu na direção de Marck desviando e destruindo as flechas quando necessário. Ao chegar perto, Shoran tentou acertá-lo, mas ele desviou com uma cambalhota e continuou recuando com saltos e giros enquanto Shoran atacava rapidamente sem conseguir acertá-lo. Até que Marck recuou tanto que chegou perto do fim do dojo, onde ele deu a última cambalhota, batendo os pés na parede, e se impulsionando num golpe totalmente inesperado para Shoran.

O chinês se recuperou rapidamente e olhou para o mestre desarmado, tendo o arco preso às costas. Parecia covardia, mas Shoran sabia que era só querer que ele materializava quantas espadas fossem necessárias.

Pensando demais, Shoran acabou sofrendo o ataque seguinte. Marck saltou e desferiu dois chutes seguidos que foram desviados, quando caiu no chão, amorteceu a queda com as mãos e com os pés derrubou Shoran, que se levantou logo em seguida e tomou distância.

Para Marck era tudo muito óbvio, se Shoran se aproximava, ataque físico, se ele se afastava, ia tentar algum golpe com magia. Se ele fosse mais discreto talvez pudesse causar surpresa.

Como Marck previra, Shoran invocou o deus da água, e perseguiu o oponente por todo o dojo com jatos fortíssimos por algum tempo sem nenhum êxito. Marck achou aquilo ridículo de certa forma, até notar que ao parar tinha água até a metade da altura pé. A barreira do dojo impedia a água de sair, e agora já era tarde. Shoran estava flutuando em uma bolha de ar e desferiu um raio na direção do solo.

Os raios se espalharam por toda a água, e Marck foi atingido pelos choques caindo no chão. Orgulhoso de ter tido uma idéia boa, Shoran desconjurou a água e foi até o corpo de Marck ainda caído de barriga para o chão.

Shoran: 'Ei Marck... Levanta.'

Ele não respondeu, Shoran se aproximou e com o pé deu uma sacudida nele.

Shoran: 'Maaaarck...'

De repente Marck segurou o pé de Shoran e em segundos o chinês estava no chão e o inglês de pé.

Marck: 'Não acredito que você ainda cai nos truques mais velhos!'

Marck o desarmou com facilidade. Shoran tentou chutá-lo e se levantar ao mesmo tempo, mas sem sucesso. Pelo pé, ele o arremessou contra a parede, onde bateu de costas. Sem a espada Shoran não fazia quase nada, esse era o fraco dele, e Marck sabia disso melhor que ninguém. O mestre usaria a espada contra ele mesmo se aquela espada não fosse especial para a família Li.

O principal objetivo de Shoran agora era recuperar a espada, e havia um jeito. Correu rapidamente e começou uma seqüência de golpes, na qual alguns apenas foram bem sucedidos, mas não importava. O que ele precisava era de uma oportunidade apenas, e ela apareceu. Ele colocou um dos pés na coxa de Marck para lhe impulsionar a subir e sentar nos ombros do mestre. Uma vez preso, Shoran se jogou para trás forçando a queda dos dois, mas Shoran, dando um mortal, caiu com as mãos no chão e Marck de costas. Uma vez assim, Shoran recuperou sua espada e a luta parecia equilibrada, mas mal tinha começado.

Marck: 'Boa tática.'

Shoran: 'Digamos que eu tive um bom mestre.'

Marck: 'Um dia você me apresenta ele então... Garanto que deve ser um cara ótimo! Perfeito em todos os sentidos...'

Shoran: 'Ele é meio convencido às vezes.'

Shoran recomeçou a luta com fogo, rajadas múltiplas foram disparadas o que pôs Marck em movimento. Realmente ele estava mais rápido que o normal, talvez fosse verdade que carregar a espada só o deixava mais lento. Mesmo sendo perseguido com fogo em todos os movimentos, Marck conseguiu desviar e chegar às costas de Shoran antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar em se virar. Com um chute nas costas, Shoran foi jogado longe, mas conseguiu cair de pé e voltar para cima de Marck. Quando estava se aproximando, ele viu o mestre flutuar e seu rosto estava iluminado. Aquela luz era um reflexo da energia luminosa que estava sendo acumulada nas mãos dele. Quando Shoran chegou a uma distância de dois metros, milhares de flechas luminosas começaram a sair da concentração de energia que ele tinha nas mãos e a chover em sua direção. Era impossível desviar, ou ao menos ficar olhando-as, mesmo que tivesse tempo para isso, pois elas o ofuscavam com o brilho que emanavam. Sem tempo para reagir, Shoran colocou sua espada em posição de defesa e se concentrou nela.

Um grande brilho ofuscou os dois adversários que no momento seguinte estavam mais afastados. Marck estava intacto, apenas caído no chão. Shoran estava de pé, com uma forte energia sendo emanada, a roupa tinha vários furos, e um único ferimento no ombro esquerdo por onde certamente uma flecha havia atravessado. Sem dúvida aquele poder era Chen, a força de emergência que Shoran usava quando estava em uma situação de risco. Agora, além de estar mais forte, estaria mais rápido e mais poderoso. O grande problema era que assim, Shoran também se tornava mais frio e mais oportunista, mas nada que deixasse Marck muito preocupado, ele também tinha seus truques.

Marck se levantou e partiu para cima de Shoran, quando chegou bem perto, materializou uma espada de luz e tentou atacá-lo, mas teve seu pulso segurado. Com o joelho Shoran atingiu a boca do estômago de Marck e com o cabo da espada deu-lhe um golpe nas gostas. O inglês cuspiu sangue pela boca e erguendo a cabeça pode ver mais um golpe vindo, mas conseguiu rolar para o lado em tempo e se ergueu. Com as costas da mão limpou o sangue que escorria, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no que fazer, pois logo Shoran estava o atacando com a espada. Materializando uma espada em cada mão, Marck se defendia e também atacava. Quando Shoran atacou por cima, Marck usou as duas espadas cruzadas para se defender, e abrindo os braços rapidamente ele conseguiu desviar a espada de Shoran e colocar uma das mãos no peito dele, produzindo uma energia que arremessou Shoran como uma bala até a parede, onde bateu as costas e caiu de joelhos apoiando as mãos no chão. Sentiu sangue na garganta e logo o cuspiu. O ombro ferido estava latejando e ardendo, mas ele tentou ignorar ao se levantar.

Ao erguer o olhar para onde Marck deveria estar, Shoran não o viu, e em instantes recebeu um golpe vindo do seu lado direito. Apanhou, mas logo começou a se recompor, desviando dos golpes com velocidade. Saltou e disparou inúmeras bolas de fogo incandescentes. Marck desviou de quase todas, exceto de uma que lhe atingiu a barriga e rapidamente começou a queimar o kimono que vestia, e conseqüentemente a ele. O inglês tirou rapidamente a parte superior do kimono jogando-o no chão. Com a distração, Marck não notou a aproximação de Shoran que, por trás, prendeu-o com uma chave de braço.

Marck se revirou um pouco até conseguir espaço para acertar Shoran com o cotovelo, ele se dobrou ao meio, recebendo em seguida uma nova seqüência de golpes sem condições de desviar ou revidar nenhum. Rolou pelo chão com um último chute do mestre, e assim ficou sem se mexer.

Marck: 'Vamos lá, Shoran! Se demorar demais eu vou até aí e garanto que vai ser pior.'

Shoran estava dolorido, sangrando, cansado e com raiva, muita raiva. Quanto mais forte e mais firme ele segurava a espada, mais ele sentia aquela vontade destrutiva de Chen crescendo dentro dele, dando-lhe mais força e mais vontade de continuar lutando.

Marck sentiu quando a energia dele voltou a emanar mais e mais forte, e observou como ele se levantava lentamente, mas decidido. De pé e em posição, Shoran olhava o mestre com raiva e desprezo. Quem visse a expressão do chinês naquele instante, constataria que para ele pouco importava o que aconteceria com Marck, e que se o pior acontecesse, mais lhe agradaria.

Marck respirou fundo e não deixou que Shoran tomasse a iniciativa. Com as mãos em posição de oração e os olhos fechados, o inglês recitou palavras rápidas. Nada aconteceu até ele abrir os olhos, um círculo de luz azul expandiu seu diâmetro a partir de seus pés até cobrir toda a sala. No instante seguinte começaram a emergir estalagmites pontiagudas do chão, feitas da mesma energia brilhante que Marck fazia suas flechas e espadas.

Shoran correu e saltou como pode, acabando por se ferir em tropeços e em desvios atrasados. Marck não facilitava em nenhum instante, concentrado e comandando os surgimentos das estalagmites exatamente nos pontos em que Shoran cairia depois de um salto, ou por onde ele correria. Numa última fuga Shoran se atirou num canto onde ficou encurralado. Não tinha para onde correr e estava exausto.

Marck empunhou o arco e materializou uma flecha, apontando-a para Shoran.

Marck: 'Vou te dar quinze segundos para pensar no que fazer e vou disparar a flecha. Se você ainda estiver aí parado declaro a luta terminada.'

Shoran olhou para Marck que contava em voz alta, os números diminuíam um a um com uma velocidade que deixava Shoran ainda mais nervoso. Raiva, angústia, dor... Tudo isso o levou a pensar em Sakura, tão linda e meiga... "... 12... 11... 10..." Ele tinha que vencer. Vencer para provar para Sakura que seu sonho não era apenas um sonho, que ele tinha condições de alcançá-lo e que ele iria alcançá-lo. "... 7... 6... 5..." Vencer Marck seria mais que uma vitória, seria um voto de confiança, seria a prova de que ele venceria Koriny e vingaria a morte do pai! "... 3... 2... 1..."

A flecha foi disparada, e sua velocidade aumentava na mesma proporção que a energia mágica de Shoran. Quando a flecha chegou, atingiu apenas a parede, o jovem já estava flutuando ao lado do mestre, invocando o deus do fogo. Dessa vez surgiu um enorme dragão incandescente que agarrou Marck com a boca e foi seguindo em direção à parede atravessando-a e desaparecendo, deixando apenas o inglês atordoado, para trás.

Nos instantes seguintes todas as estalagmites se desmaterializaram, e Shoran pousou sobre o chão. Marck estava perto da parede, de pé com os cabelos levemente chamuscados e meia dúzia de marcas nos braços de queimaduras superficiais.

Shoran não acreditava. Estava bufando e sua criatividade estava indo embora. Marck também estava cansado e ofegante, mas estava no controle da luta. Se tivesse alguém assistindo certamente não poderia prever um resultado facilmente. O chinês empunhava a espada respirando fundo recuperando as energias e tentando esquecer a dor no ombro. Os dois ficaram se encarando alguns minutos até Marck provocar:

Marck: 'Aposto que já não tem mais nenhuma idéia inovadora.'

Shoran: 'Idéias é o que não me falta.'

Marck: 'Pena que apenas idéias, não vencem uma luta... Precisa de coisas totalmente diferentes, não só pensamentos.'

Shoran: 'Como se você tivesse muitas inovações para apresentar.'

Marck: 'Certo então... Vou te mostrar uma inovação.'

Marck assumiu uma pose inicial que Shoran desconhecia, e ficou apenas esperando para ver o que se seguia. O inglês mexeu os braços de forma estranha, e logo os esticou rapidamente. No mesmo instante Shoran voou para trás até bater na parede. Levantou-se sem entender o que havia acontecido, mas estava atento. Mesmo assim, ao ficar de pé, sentiu-se arremessado novamente contra outra parede.

Marck: 'Isso é inovação suficiente pra você? Posso arremessar seu corpo para onde eu quiser, como uma raquete faz com a bolinha de tênis.'

Shoran se levantou pela segunda vez. Ele só podia estar fazendo aquilo atirando energia na direção dele, o problema era que todas as vezes anteriores, toda e qualquer energia produzida por Marck era azul com um brilho forte, porque agora seria invisível, e porque ele não tinha usado aquele poder antes? Devia haver algum problema com aquela técnica. Shoran tentou correr, mas foi em vão. Marck ergueu a mão, o chinês bateu fortemente no teto e depois caiu no chão com o dobro da velocidade.

Tonto e com uma dor imensa na altura do tórax, Shoran ergueu a cabeça e viu Marck em pé do seu lado, estendendo-lhe a mão para que levantasse.

Marck: 'Desiste?'

Shoran: 'Não.'

Marck (cruzando os braços): 'Então levante sozinho.'

Shoran começou se apoiando na espada, e ficando de joelhos. Sem cerimônia Marck chutou a espada das mãos dele para longe. O garoto quase voltou a cair no chão, mas se equilibrou e se levantou com uma mão no tórax onde doía muito, quanto mais ele se mexia, mais a dor aumentava, e mais difícil se tornava respirar.

Shoran se colocou em posição com dificuldade, e se preparou.

Marck: 'Você não muda, Shoran.'

Marck esticou um braço novamente e Shoran foi arremessado até a parede mais uma vez, onde bateu e caiu de barriga para baixo. Agora estava tudo perdido para ele. Não tinha mais condições, estava cansado, seu ombro doía, e seu tórax doía tanto que ele tinha vontade de gritar até perder a voz. Sua espada estava a uma boa corrida de distância e ele não tinha mais força para nenhum passo.

Marck: 'Acabou Shoran, não vou mais ficar aqui apenas te torturando.'

Shoran fingiu que não escutou e disparou um raio que Marck parou com a mão. Sem a espada seus ataques eram ridículos.

O mestre foi até Shoran que gemia baixinho e colocou a mão em sua testa. No instante seguinte ele estava desacordado. Com cuidado, Marck o colocou em suas costas e levou para a casa. Meiling apareceu logo em seguida bastante preocupada.

Meiling: 'Vocês também não têm limites! Não precisam se matar para treinar!!'

Marck: 'Não reclama Mei... Vai buscar umas ataduras, remédios, água quente, tesoura, antiinflamatório e um relaxante muscular.'

Meiling: 'Quer uma massagem nas costas também? Quem sabe um chá de erva cidreira?'

Marck: 'Enquanto você enrola, Shoran perde sangue.'

Meiling: 'Por que você não busca?'

Marck (levantando e saindo): 'Ai santo!!'

Meiling se abaixou perto de Shoran, tirando-lhe a camiseta, tentou limpar um pouco do sangue que tinha no ombro até Marck chegar. Em alguns minutos ele voltou com a lista completa do que tinha pedido a Meiling

Meiling: 'Da outra vez você curou-o com magia, por que agora voltou aos métodos convencionais?'

Marck (limpando o ferimento): 'Usei um tipo de magia que precisa tanta energia que é como se ela fosse drenada de mim. E como eu não sou médico nem nada, só sei alguma coisa básica, e gasto muita energia à toa. Se eu tentasse agora poderia até desmaiar.'

Meiling: 'Não é melhor chamar seu irmão?'

Marck (orgulhoso): 'Bem capaz.'

Meiling forçou alguns remédios com água pela garganta de Shoran enquanto Marck fazia um curativo.

Meiling: 'Só isso?'

Marck: 'Não... está vendo aqui como está inchado?' (mostrando a parte inferior do peito, meio na lateral) 'Deve ter quebrado uma costela.'

Meiling: 'Você quebrou uma costela dele?! Está louco?! Vocês têm que cair na real... Se a cada treinamento você quebrarem um osso não vai mais ter onde enfaixar!'

Marck: 'Eu só arremessei-o na parede, não foi minha culpa.'

Meiling: 'Ah tá.. Foi minha de certo então. Vou chamar uma ambulância.'

Marck: 'Não confia nas minhas habilidades?'

Meiling (pegando o telefone): 'Não leve a mal, morzinho, mas como médico você é um namorado perfeito.'

Em menos de dez minutos Shoran estava dentro da ambulância, afinal "ele foi atropelado e um caco de vidro perfurou seu ombro lhe causando um desmaio. Eles limparam o ferimento, mas quando viram o inchaço acharam melhor mandá-lo para o hospital." Yelan só ficou a par do que havia acontecido quando escutou a sirene, e demorou a entender que a história do atropelamento era falsa.

* * *

Shoran acordou e fitou um teto estranho. Era branco com uma lâmpada fluorescente desligada. Virou para o lado e viu sua mãe dormindo sentada no sofá e do outro estava Meiling dormindo em outro sofá. Foi então que a ficha começou a cair. Estava vestindo um colete duro e desconfortável, daqueles de correção de postura. Tinha um soro na veia e tudo era branco. Estava num hospital sem sombra de dúvida. Por que diabos tinham-no levando para o hospital se em anos de treinamento repletos de cortes profundos, perfurações e coisas do tipo nunca tinham feito isso?

Yelan: 'Você acordou! Como está se sentindo?'

Shoran: 'Estou bem, mãe... O que aconteceu?'

Yelan: 'Você e Marck não tem jeito mesmo! Já falamos milhares de vezes para não exagerarem, mas vocês não escutam!'

Meiling (abraçando o primo): 'Shoraaan!!!!'

Shoran (desconfortável): 'Não faça isso que eu não...'

Meiling (arrependida): 'Desculpa!!'

Shoran: 'Não... Tudo bem...'

Yelan: 'Pois é... Os médicos falaram que você trincou duas costelas.'

Shoran: 'Nossa... E o que vão fazer?'

Yelan: 'Esperar. Você tem que ficar imobilizado assim até os ossos se regenerarem.'

Shoran: 'Mas... por quanto tempo? Vou ter que ficar aqui? Como que eu vou tomar banho??'

Meiling: 'Calma Shoran, a gente vai te ajudar em tudo. E amanhã de manhã estamos indo para casa.'

Shoran: 'Menos mal...'

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu e alguém entrou.

Marck (com embalagens nas mãos): 'Trouxe comida! Olha... a bela adormecida acordou.'

Shoran: 'É... e nem precisei de príncipe.'

Marck (rindo): 'Desculpa por isso, Shoran. Mas diabos você não aceita que perdeu nunca. Assim você não deixa escolhas.'

Shoran: 'Sabe que nunca vou desistir de algo só porque é evidente que eu não vá conseguir.'

Meiling: 'Pois deveria desistir. Se é evidente, é melhor se preservar para tentar a próxima vez.'

Yelan: 'Meiling tem toda a razão.'

Shoran: 'Já não importa mais... Eu perdi, e não podia ter perdido.'

Marck: 'É Shoran... Está sem mestre agora. O que vai fazer?'

Meiling: 'Como assim? Que história é essa que não estou sabendo?!'

Yelan: 'Nem eu estou e deveria ter sido a primeira a ser informada.'

Marck: 'Kyle, o primeiro da elite, não quer mais que eu seja mestre de Shoran. Já estou aqui há muito tempo. Então eu disse para Shoran que se ele fosse capaz de me vencer, eu declararia o treinamento encerrado, e ele estaria pronto. Mas como ele perdeu, vai ter que se virar agora.'

Meiling: 'Mas como assim?? Para onde você vai?! Por que não me avisou isso??!'

Marck: 'Calma Mei... Isso não significa que não vou mais ver você, eu só não vou mais treinar Shoran, só isso. Obviamente também não vou mais morar na mansão, mas sempre estarei por perto.'

Yelan: 'Mas você pode ficar! A casa é enorme e tão vazia! Temos mais empregados que moradores. Já pensei até em alugar uns quartos pra ver se anima um pouco aquela casa.'

Marck: 'Desculpa gente, mas não acho certo... Já fiquei às custas de vocês tanto tempo. Vou morar junto com o resto da Elite, mas nenhum lugar é longe daquela mansão. Vamos nos ver sempre.'

Shoran: 'Não se preocupe Meiling... Do jeito que esse aí fala de ti não vai passar mais de um dia sem te ver. Eu é que estou preocupado... O que vou fazer sem mestre?'

Yelan: 'Posso tentar alguma coisa.'

Shoran: 'Não tenho mais coragem de lutar contra a senhora, mãe.'

Yelan: 'Talvez tenha razão... Já estou, digamos... Passando do ponto para luta.'

Meiling: 'Não se preocupe com isso agora, e sim em se curar.'

* * *

Marck pegou sua mala e desceu do ônibus em um lugar afastado já meio deserto àquela hora da noite. Seguiu até a grande mansão que beirava a rua. Não era exatamente verdade aquilo que tinha falado sobre Kyle. Na verdade ele nem havia lhe pedido nada. Mas Marck também já não se sentia capaz de ensinar coisas novas para Shoran, seu repertório de coisas malucas havia se esgotado, e seus métodos não estavam mais surtindo efeito. Decidiu por conta própria largar e conversar com Kyle sobre sua decisão.

Estava feliz por ter tomado a decisão certa, mas também estava triste, pois agora não teria mais como passar as noites com a namorada. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que a veria todos os dias, nem que tivesse que ir de ônibus para que pudesse cumprir a promessa.

Subiu a escadinha e abriu a porta. Entrou, largou a mala, tirou o casaco e acendeu uma luz. Aquela parte da entrada estava vazia como de costume. Seguiu pelo corredor e foi direto à sala onde ficava a televisão e os sofás confortáveis, e só de chegar perto da porta podia escutar a televisão alta.

Marck entrou e disse um olá bem alto. Apenas Kojiro, Koriny, Whan e Kyle estavam na sala, e os quatro ficaram surpresos.

Kyle: 'Marck? O que faz aqui?'

Marck: 'Bom, é aqui onde eu moro, não?'

Koriny: 'Na verdade, você não mora aqui há muito tempo.'

Marck: 'Detalhes, Koriny! Mas é aqui o meu lar desde o início, por isso eu voltei!'

Kojiro: 'Está brincando não está?'

Marck: 'Não! É verdade! Trouxe minha mala e tudo.'

Kyle (estranhando): 'Acho que realmente precisamos conversar, Marck.'

Marck (rindo): 'Precisamos mesmo. E quanto mais rápido melhor. Bem rápido.'

Alguns minutos depois estavam reunidos em um cômodo Marck, Kyle, Thiago e Satori.

Kyle: 'Pois bem, estamos aqui. Agora explique-se.'

Marck explicou como se sentia em relação ao treinamento de Shoran, e Kyle entendeu perfeitamente, lhe dando razão.

Satori: 'Mas o que eu e Thiago temos com isso?'

Marck: 'Vocês fazem parte da minha sugestão. Veja só Kyle, olhe para esses dois.'

Kyle: 'Tô olhando'

Marck: 'O que você vê?'

Kyle (dando as costas): 'Já entendi tudo.'

Satori e Thiago apenas se entreolharam.

Marck: 'Não é uma idéia fantástica?!?!'

Kyle (pensativo): 'Talvez até não seja uma má idéia...'

Thiago: 'Alguém pode explicar o que acontece?'

Kyle (colocando o braço sobre os ombros do amigo): 'Thiago: o que acha de ter um novo pupilo?'

* * *

Shoran acordou com uma movimentação muito estranha, tinham lhe tirado suas cobertas, e a pessoa estava gritando algo como 'Rápido está na hora de acordar!'. Quando Shoran teve condições de abrir os olhos e focalizar a visão, viu uma figura estranha parada na frente dele. Era um rapaz, devia ter quase a mesma idade que ele, talvez um pouquinho mais velho. Era ocidental, alto, moreno de olhos verdes.

Shoran: 'Quem é você?!'

Thiago: 'Talvez você já tenha escutado algo sobre mim. Thiago Alexander, quinta colocação na atual Elite dos Doze, seu mestre a partir de agora.'

Shoran: 'O quê?? Como assim? Mas Marck falou que eu não ia mais ter mestre!'

Thiago: 'Ele disse que você estava sem, não que você nunca mais fosse ter um.'

Shoran: 'Mas por que mandaram você? Por que Marck não pode e você pode?'

Thiago (sem pensar): 'Burocracias da Elite. Agora levante logo que temos um treinamento para começar.'

Shoran: 'Calma aí! Eu acabei de me recuperar de umas lesões nas costelas, tirei aquela porcaria de colete imobilizador ontem! Não posso me esforçar ainda.'

Thiago: 'Estou sabendo de tudo, por isso vamos fazer um treino bem... (sorrindo) Lento.'

Shoran: 'Não sei porque, mas isso não me cheira a boa coisa.'

Shoran trocou de roupa enquanto Thiago lhe esperava no dojo. Ele tinha dito que não esperaria mais que cinco minutos. Depois de se trocar Shoran correu para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e encontrou Meiling.

Meiling: 'Ué?! Kimono? Vai treinar? Mas você não pode!'

Shoran (abrindo a geladeira): 'Diga isso para o sujeito louco que me apareceu no quarto agora pouco.'

Meiling (achando estranho): 'Sujeito?'

Shoran (apontando a porta dos fundos): 'Veja você mesma.'

Meiling saiu pela porta da cozinha e foi até o dojo, e lá estava o rapaz se alongando.

Meiling: 'Quem... Quem é você?'

Thiago (dando-se conta): 'Ah! Você deve ser Meiling. Marck falou para não chegar perto de você. (aparecendo no instante seguinte na frente dela e apertando sua mão) Thiago Alexander, prazer.'

Meiling (assustada): 'Prazer... Mas como você...?'

Thiago: 'Sou quinto lugar na Elite dos Doze, velocidade é meu nome do meio.'

Meilnig: 'Mas você disse que era Thiago Alexander.'

Thiago: 'Ai mocinha, dizer que algo é seu nome do meio é uma maneira de enfatizar. Eu quis dizer que sou veloz. (Thiago sumiu e reapareceu numa rajada de vento) Muito veloz. (Entregando uma flor à Meiling)'

Meiling (pegando a flor): 'Essa flor estava ... Estava plantada lá perto do portão!'

Thiago: 'Eu sei, acabei de buscá-la.'

Meiling (tentando aceitar a situação): 'Ah... Obrigada.'

Thiago (sorrindo): 'Disponha.'

Meiling: 'Aliás... Você já falou com minha tia?'

Thiago: 'Claro que sim, falei com ela rapidão e ela deixou numa boa e ainda achou o máximo! Muito bacana sua tia.'

Meiling: 'Você é estranho...'

Thiago: 'Estranho por quê? Rápido demais para você?'

Meiling: 'Não não... só... sei lá.'

Shoran (entrando): 'Cheguei.'

Thiago: 'Meu Deus como demorou. Precisamos dar um jeito em você mesmo Shoran. Parece uma tartaruga tetraplégica.'

Shoran: 'Desculpe se eu acabei de ...'

Thiago (interrompendo): 'Ah-ahn! Sem desculpas. Eu disse cinco minutos, você demorou dez. Não obedeceu e fim de papo.'

Meiling (virando de costas): 'Eu vou dar o fora antes que me envolvam em algo...'

Thiago (aparecendo na porta): 'Não vai nem se despedir?'

Meiling: 'Mas eu vou pra casa só! Fica a uns 20 metros daqui, para que me despedir?'

Thiago: 'Você que sabe então.'

Meiling fez uma cara como se dissesse "Que cara maluco!" para Shoran que entendeu na mesma hora. Assim que a prima se foi Thiago começou a falar de novo.

Thiago: 'Eu disse que o treino ia ser light, certo? Pois então vamos começar. Coloque isso.'

Thiago entregou para Shoran duas argolas metálicas revestidas com algum tipo de tecido fofo para evitar que machucassem. Pesavam certa de 10kg cada uma.

Shoran (segurando com algum esforço): 'Colocar onde?'

Thiago: 'Nas canelas, onde mais seria!'

Shoran observou melhor e viu que havia uma dobradiça permitindo que ele abrisse as argolas e colocasse nas canelas.

Shoran (depois de colocá-las): 'E agora?'

Thiago: 'E agora? E agora nada. Está liberado.'

Shoran: 'Quer que eu fique o resto do dia com isso?'

Thiago: 'Correto! Aliás, elas não são argolas comuns, agora que você as colocou elas não vão sair até eu as tirar. E mais uma coisa, elas aumentam de peso gradativamente de modo que fiquem 1kg mais pesadas a cada vinte e quatro horas.'

Shoran: 'O quê??'

Imediatamente o chinês se abaixou para tentar tirar as argolas e realmente, era impossível. As dobradiças que antes estavam ali não eram mais vistas.

Shoran: 'Qual o objetivo disso?'

Thiago: 'Não é óbvio? Fortalecer suas pernas. Até hoje você sempre trabalhou muito os braços. Sempre lutou com espada e com os punhos. Mas eu vou lhe ensinar como as pernas são muito mais úteis. Mas, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, comigo as coisas são rápidas. Vou te treinar por um ano, sem um dia a mais sem um dia a menos.'

Shoran (aceitando a situação): 'Certo... Vou ficar quanto tempo com isso?'

Thiago: 'Acho que até uns 50kg em cada perna... Não sei bem ainda.'

Shoran: '50kg?? Vou afundar no chão.'

Thiago: 'Talvez. Agora vá fazer outra coisa, sim? Ainda tenho que arrumar meu quarto. Até mais, te vejo no almoço.'

Thiago se foi deixando Shoran pra trás sentindo apenas o vento se deslocando. O rapaz olhou para as próprias pernas e respirou fundo.

Shoran: 'É... Vamos lá.'

Shoran começou a caminhar. Parecia que o chão atraía seu pé como um imã atrai um metal. Quando chegou na sala e olhou para o topo da escada que tinha que subir, nunca desejou tanto um elevador. Pensou em usar o vento para lhe levar para cima por pura preguiça, mas era errado, aquele era um treinamento e ele não podia trapacear.

Subiu degrau por degrau até chegar em seu quarto onde finalmente se sentou em frente ao computador. Não soube se foi coincidência, mas encontrou Sakura online (o que àquela hora era muito raro, pois domingo de manhã para Sakura era sinônimo de dormir) e ficaram conversando até a hora do almoço quando Meiling foi lhe chamar.

Shoran: 'Já estou indo.'

Shoran se despediu e se levantou da cadeira, ao dar o primeiro passo relembrou do peso de suas pernas. Tinha até esquecido àquela hora. Chegou na sala cansado e ninguém entendeu.

Yelan: 'Você não estava no computador? Por que está cansado?'

Shoran: 'Cansei vindo até aqui.'

Meiling (não entendendo): 'Como assim?'

Shoran (apontando para Thiago que já tinha até terminado de almoçar): 'Pergunte para ele.'

Todos se voltaram para Thiago que limpava a boca com o guardanapo.

Thiago (explicando): 'Faz parte do treinamento. Como Shoran não pode se esforçar muito ainda, apenas o mandei colocar uns pesos nas canelas para fortalecê-las.'

Yelan (entendendo): 'Ah... E Marck, Meiling?'

Meiling: 'Disse que vem para o jantar.'

Shoran: 'Só quero ver quando esses dois se juntarem o que vai dar.'

Thiago: 'Eu e Marck somos muito amigos.'

Shoran: 'É isso que eu temo.'

Yelan: 'Não fale assim, Shoran. Tenho certeza que não causarão problema nenhum.'

* * *

Marck (baixando a cabeça quase no chão): 'Mil perdões, Sra. Yelan!!'

Thiago (idem): 'Vamos limpar tudo!!'

No segundo seguinte Thiago voltou da cozinha com uma vassoura, uma pá de plástico e um pano de chão.

Shoran: 'Eu avisei desde o início...'

Meiling: 'Vocês também não cuidam o que fazem!'

Yelan (irônica): 'Não se preocupem tanto... Foram só três xícaras, três pratos e uma jarra de porcelana.'

Marck e Thiago pediram mil perdões, limparam tudo e prometeram nunca mais tocar nas louças.

Yelan: 'Aceito as desculpas se me fizerem um favor.'

Marck: 'Pois diga.'

Yelan: 'A moça que geralmente faz as compras está meio doente, então vão ao supermercado e comprem isso.' (entregando uma lista enorme de coisas)

Meiling (agarrando-se ao braço de Marck): 'Oba, compras!! Vou junto.'

Thiago (sorrindo): 'Então Shoran também vai. Uma caminhada boa vai ser bem útil.'

Shoran: 'Ah não! Não vou ficar fazendo compras com esses troços nos pés.'

Marck (fingindo ser sério): 'Tem que obedecer a seu mestre, Shoran, ele sabe o que é melhor pra você.'

Shoran: 'Não me venha com essa, Marck!'

Yelan: 'Vá com eles, Shoran. Garanto que você não tem nada melhor para fazer.'

Meiling: 'É, vem!'

Shoran revirou os olhos e acabou aceitando com desgosto.

* * *

Kanon escutou a campainha tocar, o que era realmente estranho na mansão, pois não recebiam muitas visitas. Ele foi até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, não havia ninguém. Escondeu seu grande corpo de cavalo atrás da porta, abriu uma fresta por onde podia olhar. Não havia ninguém, apenas uma carta. Ele a pegou do chão e leu o destinatário, era para Whan. O envelope era rosa e estranhamente perfumado.

Rindo, Kanon foi até o quarto do garoto, onde entrou.

Kanon: 'Tocaram na campainha e deixaram isso para você. Acho que andaram te seguindo depois da escola.'

Whan já era um homem, e que homem! Sua pele era mais morena que dos jovens normais e seu cabelo era castanho de um tom quase bordô. Seus olhos eram grandes e expressivos, e certamente seu jeito quase punk de ser cativava várias garotas.

Whan: 'Sempre seguem, eu tento despistar, mas as vezes não dá.'

Whan pegou a carta das mãos de Kanon e virou o envelope constatando que não havia remetente. No mesmo instante a carta se incendiou e virou cinzas.

Kanon: 'Por que fez isso? A garota deve ter tido muito trabalho para escrevê-la.'

Whan: 'Ela que agradeça por eu não gostar dela. Assim não corre risco de morrer queimada.'

Kanon: 'Não seja bobo, Whan! Você controla seus poderes muito bem, não iria cometer um descuido desses.'

Whan: 'Mesmo assim... Meu corpo é, naturalmente, vários graus acima do normal. Kyle deve ter falado dos problemas que andei tendo.'

Kanon: 'Falou sim... Mas você não pode se excluir do mundo por medo dos seus sentimentos. Nos últimos tempos sempre te vi se divertindo várias vezes com Shinai e os outros.'

Whan: 'E deve lembrar das vezes que coloquei fogo na biblioteca por que achei um livro que estava procurando fazia quatro horas.'

Kanon lembrava também. Whan estava com problemas realmente... Seus sentimentos refletiam na sua manifestação de poder. Quando ficava muito feliz ou muito triste ele perdia um pouco do controle. Kanon já tinha lido sobre aquilo, era normal em jovens nascidos com grandes poderes como ele. Era como se fosse a "puberdade" dos poderes dele. Como ele havia crescido, assim como seus músculos, seus poderes também aumentaram, mesmo sem ter treinado, e esse aumento gerava essa falta de controle.

Kanon: 'Mas isso pelo que você está passando é uma fase, e treinando você supera.'

Whan: 'Verdade?'

Kanon: 'Sim... Já li sobre esse tipo de coisa uma vez.'

Whan: 'Podemos tentar então?'

Kanon: 'Claro, posso lhe ajudar.'

Whan (com um meio sorriso): 'Obrigado.'

* * *

Sakura ensinava as pequenas alunas da quarta série a jogar o bastão e a fazer piruetas. Era tão gratificante para ela aquele trabalho que às vezes ela esquecia que era a professora e ficava se divertindo com as aluninhas que a idolatravam e queriam ser como ela.

Ao fim do período, Sakura dispensou todas e ao se voltar para as arquibancadas viu um rosto bem conhecido. Era Tomoyo filmando com uma moderna câmera digital portátil. Sakura acenou e logo correu ao encontro da amiga. Abraçaram-se e Tomoyo foi logo contando as novidades.

Tomoyo: 'Hoje a noite, na minha casa vai ter festa! Bom, não é bem uma festa, é mais um encontro. Vou convidar apenas nossas amigas de escola.'

Sakura: 'Ai que ótimo! Só meninas então?'

Tomoyo: 'É! Para podermos conversar sobre tudo!'

Sakura: 'Vou levar uns doces então.'

Tomoyo: 'Nem se incomode! Aliás, estou fazendo isso porque tenho uma novidade ótima para contar!'

Sakura: 'Ai conta!'

Tomoyo: 'Nada disso, só à noite.'

Sakura: 'Está bem, está bem!'

Tomoyo: 'Então te espero lá, e não vá se atrasar para a próxima aula!'

Sakura (olhando o relógio): 'Verdade! Até a noite, Tomoyo!!'

* * *

A noite caiu e Sakura estava pronta. Pegou uma caixa de docinhos que seu pai tinha preparado, e se despediu dele agradecendo.

Kero: 'Tem certeza que não posso ir?'

Sakura: 'Absoluta, Kero! Fique aí jogando videogame.'

E dizendo isso Sakura bateu a porta e saiu, indo em direção da parada do ônibus. Em alguns minutos estava na frente dos muros da mansão Daidouji e logo entrou. Foi acompanhada até o quarto de Tomoyo onde estavam ela, Naoko, Rika e Chiharu.

Abraçou uma por uma, ofereceu os doces e conversaram durante quase uma hora até uma delas lembrar que Tomoyo tinha uma novidade importante para contar.

Tomoyo: 'Bem... Seguinte... Vocês sabem que semana passada eu fui para Inglaterra passar uns dias com Eriol, certo?'

Chiharu: 'Sim, sim, continua.'

Tomoyo (envergonhada): 'Pois é, é que... Ele me pediu em casamento.'

Houve um silêncio com expressões de choque.

Sakura: 'E você...?'

Tomoyo (receosa quanto a reação das amigas): 'Eu... Aceitei.'

No instante seguinte só se escutou os gritos histéricos de alegria. Todas queriam saber mais detalhes, queriam ver o anel de noivado, saber quem seriam as madrinhas e tudo mais.

Tomoyo: 'Mas não acabou ainda...'

Naoko: 'Então não enrola!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos fazer um casamento tradicional aqui no Japão, mas também quero fazer uma cerimônia lá na Inglaterra em uma igreja!'

Rika: 'Deve ser tão lindo! Gostaria tanto de poder ir!'

Sakura: 'Eu também...'

Tomoyo: 'Mas vocês podem, e deverão ir! Ou vocês acham que eu ia me casar sem vocês? Todas vocês vão comigo ser minhas madrinhas na Inglaterra!'

Mais um grito estridente eufórico foi escutado.

Sakura: 'Mas... Vai ficar muito chato viajarmos às suas custas, Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo: 'Não sejam bobas, considerem, sei lá, presente de natal.'

Todas riram e aceitaram a idéia, voltando a conversar sobre outros assuntos e a comer doces.

* * *

Gente desculpem a demora x.x Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo...

Quero agradecer a Miaka pela revisão e agradecer todo mundo que ainda le xD

Não esqueçam de entrar na comunidade da fic no orkut "Eu leio a fic O 13º Guerreiro" e visitem o site www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)klaryan(ponto)com(ponto)br

E não percam o próximo cap neh xD

Beijos o/


	18. Parte XVIII

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XVIII

Alguns dias passaram e Shoran estava oficialmente liberado por um médico a fazer esforço físico. Não que ele não fizesse antes, mas agora, se ele não estivesse a fim de fazer o que Thiago mandava, ele não tinha mais desculpas.

Chegou do trabalho muito mais exausto que o normal. Sentiu seus músculos das pernas latejarem quando se sentava. Foi para o dojo na esperança de que Thiago finalmente lhe tirasse aquele fardo das pernas.

Thiago (não entendendo): 'Tirar? Mas já? Por quê?'

Shoran (irritado): 'Por que eu simplesmente não agüento mais! Esse peso está me matando!'

Thiago: 'Pare de reclamar como um bebê chorão... Quando terminarmos o treino de hoje vou ver o que fazer com os pesos.'

Shoran revirou os olhos de saco cheio, e esperou as ordens do treinamento.

Thiago: 'Bom... Vamos começar então, vire de costas.'

Shoran olhou para o mestre não entendendo o que ele pretendia.

Thiago: 'Vire logo!'

Shoran virou-se pensando o que viria depois.

Thiago: 'Dê-me suas mãos.'

Logo o chinês estava com as mãos amarradas as costas, e com quase 20kg a mais em cada perna. Com um movimento rápido das mãos, Thiago fez aparecer inúmeros pontos brilhantes pelo dojo inteiro, cada um do tamanho de uma maçã. Só que estavam todos numa altura que passava dos ombros de Shoran.

Thiago: 'Muito bem, Shoran. Estes são seus inimigos. Pra derrotá-los basta acertar um golpe, você tem dez minutos.'

Shoran: 'O que? Dez minutos?! Mas existem milhares!'

Thiago: 'Dois mil e oitocentos para ser preciso. O tempo já está correndo sabia?'

Shoran se sentiu um otário pulando e chutando bolinhas no ar, mas depois de acertar umas quinze percebeu que não era algo tão idiota, já estava até esquecendo dos pesos. Cada esfera luminosa que ele acertava, se apagava na mesma hora. Seu maior problema era o equilíbrio. Sem os braços ficava muito mais difícil pular, acertar algo e cair de pé.

Thiago: 'Acabou o tempo. Até que não foi tão mal pra primeira vez. Acertou cento e noventa e sete. Meu aprendiz mais forte acertou trezentas e quatorze na primeira, e hoje está na elite.'

Shoran (descansando no chão): 'Se você estava tentando me consolar, não deu muito certo.'

Thiago: 'Pelo menos eu tentei... Levante-se e vamos começar outra vez.'

Thiago fez as esferas que tinham se apagado reaparecer.

Thiago: 'Quero que você acerte quinhentas ainda hoje.'

Shoran se levantou e começou novamente a acertar as bolinhas luminosas. Pegou prática e às vezes conseguia acertar mais de uma com um só pulo. Depois de várias tentativas, seu recorde chegou a trezentas e noventa e sete, mas ficou exausto.

Thiago: 'Muito bom por hoje Shoran, pode dormir que eu sei que você trabalha e deve ser bem chato.'

Shoran: 'Muito gentil da sua parte me liberar dois minutos antes com essa frase de quem libera uma hora antes.'

Thiago (soltando suas mãos): 'Pare de reclamar e vá logo...'

Shoran enxugava o suor com uma toalhinha enquanto pensava sobre Thiago. Chegara a conclusão de que mestres vindos da elite eram sempre iguais. Quando chegavam pareciam doidos, mas depois se mostravam bem severos.

* * *

A semana inteira foi dedicada ao mesmo treinamento, mas, apesar do peso em suas pernas ter aumentado, Shoran aumentou gradativamente o número de bolinhas luminosas atingidas, até que uma vez chegou a acertar mais de mil delas. Ele estava mais rápido, mas essa não era a principal razão por ter evoluído tanto. Também tinha pego o jeito da coisa, e estava otimizando o tempo acertando várias ao mesmo tempo.

Thiago: 'Parabéns!! É assim que se faz! Chega desse treinamento agora, quem sabe daqui alguns meses nós voltamos a fazer ele.'

Shoran (caído no chão exausto desamarrando as próprias mãos): 'Vamos... fazer outra coisa...?'

Thiago: 'Claro!'

Shoran (não acreditando): 'Graças a deus...'

Thiago: 'Levante-se logo então.'

Shoran: 'Ah espere um pouco... Eu mereço um descanso, não mereço?'

Thiago: 'É... Talvez um cinco minutos. Espere que eu vou no banheiro então.'

Shoran ficou deitado respirando fundo apenas descansando e logo em seguida Thiago estava de volta e ele teve que se levantar.

Thiago: 'Agora vamos começar um exercício que é parecido mas não é a mesma coisa. Você vai ter que acertar as bolinhas com os pés ainda, mas eu que vou jogar as bolinhas pra você.'

Shoran: 'Entendi... Podemos começar.'

Thiago se posicionou a uns cinco metros de distância de Shoran e materializou varias bolinhas iluminadas a sua volta. Uma de cada vez, avançou com uma certa velocidade na direção de Shoran que foi as acertando sem maiores complicações. Entretanto, gradativamente a velocidade com que as bolinhas vinham aumentava, e algumas vezes vinham duas ao mesmo tempo. Shoran foi conseguindo até determinado momento que já não conseguia mais acompanhar e as bolinhas foram passando por ele.

Thiago: 'Até que você foi bem, parabéns!'

Shoran ficou orgulhoso mas sabia que não era grande coisa. Aquele treinamento se seguiu durante o resto da semana, e no sábado receberam alguém que não era esperado.

Thiago: 'Ora ora se não é o Marck por aqui...'

Marck: 'Ouvi boatos de que Shoran andava chorando durante a noite de saudades de mim por isso vim aqui.'

Shoran: 'Diga para sua fonte de boatos que o motivo do choro não é saudade, e sim felicidade.'

Marck: 'Então você admite que chora durante a noite é??'

Shoran: 'Vai tomar um rumo na vida, Marck...'

Marck: 'Adoro sua simpatia, Shoran. Se importa se eu ficar pro treino, Thiago?'

Thiago: 'De maneira nenhuma... Se quiser treinar também, podemos fazer uma competição.'

Marck: 'Perfeito! Faz tempo que eu não ganho do Shoran... Tava com saudades já.'

Shoran: 'Nem me venha com essa... Você tinha era muita sorte.'

Marck: 'Aham, sei... vamos ver então. Qual vai ser o desafio?'

Thiago: 'Bem simples, pega-pega. Eu fujo, vocês tentam me pegar. Quem conseguir, ganha. Vamos fazer só aqui dentro do dojo pra ficar mais fácil.'

Shoran: 'Vamos então... Temos que contar até dez?'

Marck: 'Que contar até dez... Thiago não precisa de dez segundos pra fugir.'

Thiago: 'É só vocês dizerem "já"!'

Shoran: 'Já?'

Marck e Shoran viram Thiago sumir diante dos olhos deles. Podiam sentir apenas o deslocamento de ar e de vez enquanto alguns vultos. O problema era que ao mesmo tempo que viam um vulto bem perto, viam também outros mais longe.

Shoran: 'Putz... Isso é impossível!'

Marck: 'Se fosse impossível Thiago não seria o quinto da elite...'

Shoran: 'Verdade... alguma idéia pra pegar ele?'

Marck: 'Esperar ele cansar seria uma boa, mas deve demorar...'

Shoran ficou olhando para os lados tentando ver se ele estava correndo aleatoriamente ou repetindo o mesmo circuito. Os vultos não pareciam seguir a mesma ordem então teria de pensar em outra coisa.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na presença do mestre. Primeiro ele parecia estar em todos os lugares, mas Shoran se concentrou e começou a focar mais a fonte de energia.

Marck optou por fazer algo mais pratico. Dividiu o dojo em dois com uma barreira, pelos vultos descobriu de que lado estava Thiago e dividiu o lado em dois novamente e fez isso até restar um pequeno quadrado com Thiago preso.

Shoran: 'Ei! Isso não vale!'

Marck: 'Alguém falou que não podia?'

Thiago: 'Bom... Você me prendeu... Mas você nunca brincou de pega-pega? Você tem que no mínimo me tocar pra me pegar, e estando aqui dentro você não pode fazer isso.'

Marck: 'Mas resolver isso é fácil.'

Marck se concentrou um pouco, enquanto Thiago abria um sorriso. No momento em que o inglês estava abrindo um buraco na barreira suficiente para passar apenas sua mão, Thiago golpeou a barreira mágica que se desfez na hora.

Thiago (se mostrando do outro lado do dojo): 'Sabia que ia tentar isso.'

Shoran: 'Como quebrou a barreira dele?'

Marck (entendendo): 'Para abrir um pequeno buraco na barreira precisei enfraquecer ela toda antes de focar um ponto só. Então ele se aproveitou desse instante e a quebrou, muito engenhoso.'

Thiago: 'Exatamente, e o desafio continua.'

Logo ele voltou a correr e a sumir da vista dos dois. Shoran voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo antes, sentindo a presença. Logo conseguiu acompanhar o poder que se movia por todos os lados e começou a tentar adivinhar o próximo lugar que estaria no instante seguinte.

Enquanto isso, Marck se posicionou no centro do dojo e disparou uma flecha. Não uma flecha comum, mas uma que perseguia o inimigo. A flecha de luz perseguiu Thiago por alguns segundos pelo dojo mas logo bateu na parede sem sucesso algum.

Shoran estava tendo algum sucesso. Mais ou menos a cada cinco tentativas de adivinhar para onde ele iria no próximo instante, ele acertou uma. Quando Thiago estava relativamente perto, Shoran se atirou em cima do lugar que ele achava que seria o próximo destino do mestre. Teve certeza que tocara nele de leve, mas não conseguira derrubá-lo nem segurá-lo.

Marck decidiu juntar uma grande quantidade de energia, e dispará-la em forma de flecha para cima. A flecha mal subiu e se dividiu em dezenas de flechas perseguidoras que voaram por todos os lados quase acertando Shoran.

Shoran: 'Ei, cuida com isso aí, Marck!'

Marck: 'Ganhei!'

Era verdade, Thiago estava pregado na parede como nos circos quando atiravam facas nas pessoas. Marck se aproximou do amigo preso e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

Marck: 'Peguei.'

Thiago (de nariz empinado): 'Só porque eu deixei.'

Em seguida Shoran pensou que talvez ele tivesse deixado mesmo pois ele se soltou das flechas com uma facilidade incrível.

Marck: 'É, Shoran, seu destino é perder pra mim.'

Thiago: 'Na verdade, o que Shoran estava fazendo era o mais certo, ele quase conseguiu me pegar, estou orgulhoso dele. Estou louco para tirar esses pesos das suas pernas e treinarmos de verdade.'

Shoran: 'Por que não tira logo então? Você disse que ia ver o que fazer com eles depois que o treino terminasse!'

Thiago: 'Não tiro por que não está na hora, mas acho que eles já podem parar de ficar mais pesados.'

Marck: 'Shoran está com pesos nas pernas?'

Thiago: 'Está sim, faz alguns dias já.'

Shoran: 'Eles não vão mais aumentar de peso então?'

Thiago: 'Não, mas você fica com eles mais duas semanas.'

Marck riu debochando do ex-pupilo mas logo recebeu um olhar feio que o fez parar.

Marck: 'Acho que vou indo... Meiling está me esperando.'

Thiago: 'Pode ir também, Shoran. Me cansei um pouco.'

Todos se retiraram do dojo e Shoran foi direto para dentro do banheiro tomar um banho.

* * *

Na semana seguinte Shoran chegou em casa e se atirou na cama com vontade de ficar ali até o dia seguinte. Mas havia algo estranho, algo incomodo. Colocou a mão em baixo das suas costas e havia um envelope de tamanho médio endereçado a ele com uma caligrafia que ele conhecia muito bem, a de Sakura. Se sentou no mesmo instante e abriu o envelope. Tinha uma carta de várias páginas e algumas fotos. Ele pegou as fotos e logo reconheceu as pessoas que não via fazia tanto tempo. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Eriol em uma cidade que imediatamente reconheceu como sendo na Europa e em seguida reconheceu que era Londres.

Pegou a carta e leu com bastante curiosidade, fazia tempo que Sakura não mandava cartas, sempre mandava e-mails ou mensagens no celular, as cartas tinham ficado raras.

A carta contava sobre o casamento de Tomoyo e Eriol e dizia que ele aconteceria três dias depois do dia que ela escrevera aquela carta. Ele olhou a data e concluiu que eles já estavam casados. Sentiu-se um pouco excluído por não ter sido convidado, mas se conformou. Até porque Thiago não iria gostar da idéia, e o trabalho estava exigindo dele cada vez mais.

Sakura também contava sobre as coisas que fizeram lá, como era tudo muito lindo, como era difícil falar inglês e várias outras coisas. Ao terminar de ler a carta, Shoran se sentiu renovado e feliz. O cansaço havia passado e ele estava pronto para treinar. Trocou-se e foi sorridente até o dojo.

Thiago (estranhando): 'Qual o motivo de tamanha felicidade?'

Shoran: 'Chegou uma carta da minha namorada.'

Thiago: 'Nossa! Muito útil. O que ela dizia?'

Shoran: 'E isso lá te interessa?'

Thiago (cheio de si): 'Verdade... Vamos ao que interessa! Treinar, treinar, treinar!'

Os dias seguintes foram bastante tumultuados pois além do trabalho e do treino Shoran tinha que estudar para provas que teria no curso que fazia aos finais de semana.

Thiago: 'Que cara é essa Shoran, parece que não está dormindo direito...'

Shoran: 'Aí que está... Eu não estou dormindo.'

Thiago: 'Ué, insônia?'

Shoran: 'Estudar... Tenho que estudar...'

Thiago: 'Ah é verdade... Vocês nerds fazem dessas coisas... Virar noites estudando pra ser os primeiro da turma.'

Shoran: 'Eu discutiria com você mas seria um gasto a toa de energia.'

Thiago: 'Bom, levante seu astral que hoje é um grande dia!'

Shoran: 'Vai tirar os pesos??'

Thiago: 'Agora não.'

Shoran: 'Então não é um grande dia.'

Thiago: 'Vamos pular corda. Tome uma. (entregando uma corda) Vou pular também pra você não dizer que eu não faço nada e fico só olhando.'

Shoran revirou os olhos e pegou a corda.

Thiago: 'Você deve me acompanhar, só isso, captou?'

Shoran: 'To com sono mas não fiquei burro.'

Assim ficaram os dois pulando corda, por algum tempo aumentando a velocidade gradativamente até Thiago parar dizendo que estava bom.

Thiago: 'Vamos tirar os pesos agora?'

Shoran: 'Mas você disse que...'

Thiago: 'Eu disse que naquele momento não ia tirar.'

Thiago se abaixou e tirou os pesos de Shoran e ele sentiu um alivio tremendo. Parecia que estava nas nuvens.

Thiago: 'Agora vamos pular corda de novo. Me acompanhe, hein?'

Thiago começou a pular numa velocidade bem acima do que estavam antes mas nada impossível, e Shoran conseguiu acompanhá-lo. E a velocidade foi aumentando, aumentando até chegar a um ponto que Shoran não conseguia mais.

Thiago: 'Tudo bem, vamos fazer outra coisa agora. Finalmente vou te ensinar alguma coisa. Vamos aprender a correr.'

Thiago explicou que ele deveria concentrar energia na ponta dos pés de maneira que ele a libere a cada passo o impulsionando para frente e para cima.

Thiago: 'Primeiro vamos aprender a parte mais fácil: Passos longos.'

Thiago demonstrou. Ele deu um passo normal e no segundo ele subiu e foi cair uns 3 metros a frente e assim também foram os seguintes.

Shoran: 'Você parece um canguru.'

Thiago: 'É bom que você pareça um também. Tente.'

Shoran se concentrou nos seus pés e deu o primeiro passo. Não aconteceu exatamente o que ambos esperavam. Ao invés de ser impulsionado para cima, ao pisar no chão Shoran quebrou o piso e acabou enterrado nele até o joelho. Depois de uma gargalhada estrondosa de Thiago, decidiram treinar fora do dojo, onde o chão fosse de terra e não haveria tal problema. Engano deles. Nos primeiros dez minutos de tentativas frustradas de Shoran, o pátio já estava cheio de pequenos buracos.

Thiago: 'Se você não conseguir fazer isso logo, a grama vai morrer de tantos buracos.'

Shoran: 'Se você me desse alguma dica, talvez eu conseguisse!'

Thiago: 'Ai Deus... Seguinte: concentre sua força na ponta dos pés, mas não muito por que se não vai ficar furando o chão eternamente. E também não é na sola pé, é digamos, um pouco afastado. Igualzinho todo mundo faz nas mãos para soltar aquelas bolinhas de energia que explodem.'

Ao dizer isso Thiago demonstrou criando uma pequena bola de energia que flutuava sobre sua mão.

Thiago: 'É a mesma coisa, só que nos pés. Agora tente de novo.'

Shoran tornou a se concentrar e dessa vez foi um pouco melhor. Seu primeiro passo o impulsionou para uma altura superior ao teto do dojo, e quando caiu fez um buraco no chão.

Thiago: 'É... Talvez estejamos progredindo. Tente agora com menos força, e não esqueça que terá que por energia no outro pé também para dar o segundo passo.'

Shoran fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou a tentar.

* * *

Sakura chorava muito deitada em sua cama. As vozes das outras professoras ecoavam na sua cabeça sem parar. "Homem nenhum fica tanto tempo longe da namorada e continua fiel...", "Você está desperdiçando sua vida toda!", "Pare de se iludir, é um conselho de amiga." Nenhuma delas conhecia Shoran para falar aquelas coisas, com certeza estavam erradas.

Mas talvez ela fosse uma boba mesmo... Estavam 'namorando' daquele jeito fazia tanto tempo que ela nem sabia mais como seria um namoro de verdade. Passava na rua e via os casais felizes tomando sorvete enquanto ela pensava no que escreveria na próxima carta ou e-mail que mandaria pra ele.

Em nenhum momento eles haviam perdido contato, mesmo que distantes, estavam sempre juntos. Ele respondia naturalmente todas as cartas e e-mails sem atrasos, telefonava e mandava presentes em datas comemorativas. Então por que ela se preocupava tanto? Por que talvez ele fosse esperto o suficiente para fazer todas essas coisas e ainda ter uma namorada por lá. Claro que também treinaria todas as noites, trabalharia nas manhãs e tardes e estudaria aos finais de semana. Sakura era mesmo boba por desconfiar dele àquela altura do campeonato. Era humanamente impossível fazer todas as coisas que Shoran fazia e ainda ter duas namoradas, ela tinha que deixar de ser boba e confiar nele. Não podia dar ouvidos para o que aquelas mulheres diziam, elas não sabiam de nada do que eles haviam passado.

Kero: 'Você está me deixando angustiado...'

Sakura: 'Desculpa, Kero, eu só estou desabafando um pouco no travesseiro...'

Kero: 'Se quiser conversar comigo...'

Sakura: 'Ah Kero, olha só pra mim... Daqui a pouco vou ter trinta anos, e olha onde estou?!'

Kero (não entendendo): 'No seu quarto?'

Sakura: 'Não, Kero! Na casa do meu pai! Tomoyo se casou já faz um ano e está na Inglaterra com Eriol! As outras garotas também estão seguindo o mesmo caminho, e o que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida, me diga?'

Kero (entendendo): 'Está esperando Li realizar suas ambições para finalmente poder te dar atenção como se você fosse apenas um segundo plano.'

Naquele mesmo instante Sakura desabou sobre a cama novamente chorando compulsivamente.

Kero (arrependido): 'Não, Sakura! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!! Com certeza ele pensa em você todos os dias e sofre por você da mesma maneira que você sofre por ele... Pare de chorar...!'

Sakura (soluçando): 'Se lembra que varias vezes eu tinha algumas visões de coisas que aconteciam com ele?'

Kero: 'Lembro sim... As primeiras foram há muito tempo quando aquela garota agarrou ele... E depois você me contou de várias outras que mostravam alguns treinamentos, ou outras coisas meio sem sentido... Mas o que isso tem haver?'

Sakura: 'Faz anos que não tenho mais dessas visões, Kero! É como se o laço que nós tínhamos tivesse sido quebrado! Eu... Eu não sei o que eu faço, Kero...'

"Agora que chegou até aqui, vá até o fim."

Ao ouvir aquela voz os dois se viraram para porta.

Sakura (incrédula): 'Touya...? '

Touya (suspirando): 'Você deixou a porta aberta, antes que pergunte como entrei.'

Sakura: 'Mas o que está fazendo aqui?'

Touya (se sentando ao lado dela): 'Vim passar um tempo com minha família, posso?'

Sakura: 'Pode mas... O que você quis dizer com aquilo?'

Touya (entregando um lenço de papel): 'Você passou por tanta coisa, maninha, agüentou toda essa saudade e sustentou todo esse amor interminável de vocês por tanto tempo. Não acha que foi esforço de mais pra jogar tudo pro alto assim de repente?'

Sakura não entendia... Touya estava a apoiando a ficar com Shoran?

Touya: 'Olha, eu não vou deixar você desistir daquele moleque agora! É melhor que você fique com ele se não vai ter desperdiçado todo esse tempo.'

Sakura: 'Então você acha que eu devo continuar esperando por ele?'

Touya: 'Eu vou lhe dizer o que eu acho: eu acho que você deve descer lá em baixo agora por que tem alguém lhe esperando.'

Sakura entrou em choque. Era ele? Não poderia ser! Ele teria avisado! Mas talvez quisesse fazer surpresa... Talvez fosse por isso que Touya estivesse voltado de Tokyo. Seria ele mesmo? Ele a veria com aquela cara toda inchada de tanto choro? Não importava pois fosse mesmo ela choraria mais e mais... Não esperou mais nenhum segundo e correu pela porta do quarto e escadaria a baixo e escutou seu irmão dizendo que ela ainda parecia um monstro descendo as escadas mas ela não deu bola por que... sim ele estava lá! Com aquela cara de nervoso ao vê-la que ela conhecia das vezes que ela o fora visitar.

Como ela podia ter pensado que ele não a amasse de verdade? Correu chorando até ele e pulou nos seus braços sem nem dar bola para seu pai que fazia sala para o chinês. Fujitaka anunciou que os deixariam a vontade e se retirou. Ela chorou e chorou por algum tempo, até que finalmente ele falou.

Shoran: 'Acabou, Sakura... Não precisamos mais ficar separados. Vamos ficar juntos o resto de nossas vidas agora.'

Sakura: 'Verdade? Sem e-mails e telefonemas??'

Shoran: 'Verdade! Quero pedir desculpas por ter feito você esperar tanto por causa dos meus caprichos... Prometo que a partir de agora não vamos mais sentir saudades um do outro, não vamos mesmo!'

Sakura voltou a chorar e ele a pediu que parasse.

Sakura (rindo): 'Eu estou chorando de felicidade...'

Shoran (mexendo nos bolsos): 'Ah, mais uma coisa importantíssima... Aceita ser minha noiva, Sakura Kinomoto?'

Shoran tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta com um lindo e delicado anel prateado com alguns pequenos brilhantes. Os olhos de Sakura teriam se enchido de lagrimas se eles já não estivessem transbordando havia algum tempo. Ela o beijou e os dois se abraçaram muito forte por vários instantes.

Sakura (sem soltá-lo): 'É claro que eu aceito!'

Shoran: 'Prometo fazer uma festa linda e depois uma lua de mel perfeita.'

Sakura: 'Ah, Shoran... O que importa pra mim é ficar com você.'

Shoran: 'Mas isso já é garantido, não há o que discutir. Agora pare de chorar, quero ver seu rostinho lindo sorrindo...'

Sakura: 'Estou chorando de felicidade...'

Shoran: 'Pois então sorria! Além do mais, ainda é bastante cedo... não quer dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa?'

Sakura (concordando com a cabeça): 'Quero sim... Vou me arrumar bem rápido, tá? Eu prometo que não vou demorar.'

Touya: 'Eu faço sala pra ele.'

Os dois se voltaram para a escada e lá estava Touya sentado nos degraus.

Sakura: 'Touya!! Isso é coisa que se faça? Ainda parece criança, ficar nos espiando desse jeito!'

Touya: 'Olha quem falando... Criança. Criança é você, seu quarto continua o mesmo desde que tinha dez anos, não tem vergonha daqueles bichos de pelúcia??'

Sakura (subindo as escadas): 'Ah me de um tempo, Touya! Vá oferecer alguma coisa pra Shoran tomar.'

Touya suspirou mas acabou se levantando e indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo.

Shoran: 'Não precisa, Kinomoto, estou bem.'

Touya (servindo um copo de refrigerante): 'E alguém lhe perguntou? Toma isso logo.'

Shoran (receoso): 'Está bem... Obrigado.'

Depois disso, Touya pegou uma faca e começou a descascar uma maçã de costas para Shoran enquanto falava.

Touya: 'Escuta só Li... Eu sei que vocês já não são mais crianças então não vou mais tratá-los como se fossem. Quero que saiba que Sakura é pra mim tanto quanto eu acho que é pra você, ou até mais. Eu sei o que você pretende fazer agora que esse seu treinamento maluco terminou então eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer...'

Shoran: 'Então diga...'

Touya (se virando e apontando a faca para ele): 'Se você morrer nessa luta, eu juro pra você que vou até onde você estiver e te mato de novo.'

Ao dizer isso Touya guardou a faca e mordeu a maça com vontade deixando Shoran levemente paralisado. Não que o irmão de Sakura representasse alguma ameaça para ele, mas Touya nunca esteve de brincadeira quando se tratava do relacionamento dos dois.

Sakura (descendo as escadas): 'Vamos?'

Shoran despertou do transe e admirou como ela estava bonita. Sakura de despediu de Kero, do pai e do irmão e os dois saíram da casa. Do lado de fora da casa havia um carro, nada muito luxuoso, um carro comum.

Sakura: 'É seu?'

Shoran (abrindo a porta pra ela): 'Não... Aluguei quando cheguei no aeroporto...'

Sakura: 'E onde está hospedado?'

Shoran (tirando um papel do bolso): '"Hotel Tomoeda, onde você curte a vida.", parece bom, não?'

Sakura: 'Você não foi lá ainda? Veio direto do aeroporto?'

Shoran: 'Mas é claro, ou achou que eu ia agüentar ficar aqui em Tomoeda e não vir lhe ver?'

Sakura sorriu e eles continuaram conversando até chegar a uma pizzaria. Se sentaram em uma mesa e escolheram os sabores.

Sakura: 'Quer dizer então que Thiago lhe liberou, Marck também concordou, e semana que vem será o grande dia?'

Shoran: 'Isso!'

Sakura (descontente): 'E você vai ter que ir pra Hong Kong de volta?'

Shoran: 'Sim, mas você vai comigo. A menos que não queira...'

Sakura: 'Deixe de ser bobo, é claro que quero ir... Mas e meus alunos?'

Shoran (lembrando): 'Puxa, verdade... Podemos tentar pedir alguns dias de licença.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar...Ah!! Tenho uma surpresa pra você que eu prometi a mim mesma que só ia lhe contar quando o dia de hoje chegasse.'

Shoran: 'Nossa! Deve ser algo muito importante então, pois conte!'

Sakura (em chinês): 'Olá, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura. Vim do Japão e sou formada em educação física.'

Shoran (surpreso): 'Sakura! Você aprendeu a falar chinês?!'

Sakura: 'É, digamos que estou pegando o jeito já...'

Shoran: 'Faz quanto tempo?'

Sakura: 'Já faz três anos! Me complico ainda pra escrever, mas acho que já consigo me comunicar...'

Shoran: 'Mas isso é fantástico! Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar depois.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro que eu quero!'

Os dois continuaram conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos até o final do jantar.

Sakura (saindo do restaurante): 'Estava ótima a pizza, não achou?'

Shoran: 'Achei sim!'

Sakura: 'Não me sentia feliz assim fazia algum tempo... O que acha de passearmos um pouco a pé?'

Shoran: 'Ótima idéia!'

Os dois caminharam pela rua cheia de lojas fechadas e vitrines escuras conversando e se implicando.

Shoran: 'Óbvio que você não está mais gorda, pare com isso.'

Sakura: 'Não sou eu que estou dizendo, é a balança!!'

Shoran: 'Vem cá que o que eu digo é o que conta.'

Shoran a pegou no colo como um bebê facilmente.

Shoran: 'Eu acho que está pesando o mesmo de sempre, até menos, viu como foi fácil te levantar?'

Sakura: 'Primeiro, faziam séculos que você não me pegava assim, segundo, você treinou a vida inteira se não me pegasse no colo com facilidade teria algo de estranho, terceiro, me põe no chão!!'

Sakura sacudiu as pernas e logo seu ultimo desejo foi atendido e ela foi colocada no chão bem a frente de Shoran. Com seu nariz na altura do peito dele ela pode sentir aquele cheiro gostoso e confortante que só ele tinha. Sentiu a mão dele mão erguer seu rosto e logo sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela delicadamente para depois se envolverem em um beijo apaixonado.

Shoran (se afastando um pouco): 'Sabe que... Não sei se vou saber chegar naquele Hotel... Tomoeda mudou muito.'

Ela sorriu e logo concordou e mostrar o caminho, e abraçados eles voltaram para o carro. Com as indicações de Sakura os dois chegaram em poucos minutos no hotel. Não era um hotel cinco estrelas, era apenas um prédio onde Shoran pegou as chaves na recepção e os dois subiram de elevador cada um levando uma pequena mala pois Sakura insistiu que queria ajudar a carregar.

Seguiram pelo corredor, abriram a porta e logo entraram. Um quarto simples com televisão, frigobar, uma cama de solteiro e um armário. O banheiro era pequeno mas tinha tudo que um banheiro deveria ter.

Shoran fechou a porta e logo pegou a mala que estava com Sakura e colocou as duas de lado perto do armário. Voltou para perto dela e nada disseram, apenas deixaram seus desejos fluírem em um beijo caloroso.

* * *

Sakura acordou tão feliz que a sensação estranha que sentia nem afetou seu humor. Ela simplesmente ignorou aquele sentimento e abraçou Shaoran fortemente.

Sakura (sorridente): 'Já amanheceu...?'

Shoran (com uma bandeja de café da manhã): 'Já são dez da manhã, boba! Fui lá em baixo no café e eles me deixaram trazer aqui pra cima.'

Os dois comeram juntos e conversaram bastante. Como era sábado, combinaram o que iriam fazer e até quando iriam para Hong Kong. Concordaram em ir na quinta, e a luta seria no sábado.

Sakura: 'E eu vou poder assistir a luta?'

Shoran: 'Creio que não, Sakura... E mesmo se puder, eu preferia que você não fosse...'

Sakura: 'Mas por quê?'

Shoran: 'Não vai ser uma luta fácil Sakura, com certeza vou me machucar e não quero que você fique preocupada. Quando tudo acabar eu juro que volto em um piscar de olhos pra casa, são e salvo.'

Sakura: 'Está bem...'

Os dois se abraçaram de novo e depois de um beijo, Sakura se levantou para trocar de roupa e os dois saírem para passear.

O final de semana foi tranqüilo, jantaram fora, comeram sorvete, foram nos parques, brigaram com Kero e finalmente chegou a segunda-feira, e Sakura foi trabalhar e pedir sua licença a partir da semana seguinte que lhe foi concedida de bom grado.

Logo em seguida a notícia de que o amor misterioso de Sakura aparecera e ia buscá-la no fim do expediente tinha se espalhado por todas as professoras, e todas queriam ver quem era o tal. Quase obrigaram Sakura a fazer ele descer do carro e buscá-la dentro da sala dos professores.

Rindo muito Sakura ligou para Shoran no hotel, e avisou que ele teria que entrar na escola para pegá-la por que suas colegas queriam vê-lo. Pediu também para ele ir vestindo algo que impressionasse. E não aconteceu diferente.

Shoran chegou lá com cara de "executivo rico dando um passeio". Estava de óculos escuros e, quando entrou na sala, tirou-os com grande estilo. Sakura apresentou ele para suas colegas que ficaram atordoadas quando ele as cumprimentava. Em menos de cinco minutos os dois já tinham saído e estavam indo pro carro.

Sakura: 'Você viu a cara delas? Pareciam que estavam vendo artista de cinema.'

Shoran: 'Não sei por que também...'

Sakura: 'Pare de bancar o humilde, Shoran, você é lindo e sabe muito bem disso!'

Shoran (rindo): 'Vocês que se impressionam fácil!'

* * *

O lugar estava deserto, a mulher ergueu a cabeça da toca em que se escondia para confirmar. Foi se arrastando pela neve com cautela, e pode ver ao longe no céu branco um demônio se afastando. Ela se virou e com um gesto disse para o filho que agora podia sair em segurança.

Filho: 'Para onde vamos agora?'

Mãe (sentando no chão): 'Já não sei mais, Hian... Talvez devêssemos voltar para o Japão, e tentar pesquisar um meio de salvar o que resta do mundo.'

Hian: 'Mas não há mais nada lá, nós vimos quando Tokyo foi destruída, e os que sobreviveram vieram para cá conosco.'

Mãe: 'Mas já faz tanto tempo, talvez as pessoas tenham voltado para lá ou... já não sei mais...'

Hian: 'Vamos lutar mãe, lutar contra esses monstros! São muitos, mas se nós nos esforçarmos vamos conseguir! Sei que vamos!'

Mãe: 'Há dez anos atrás eu lutei, Hian, você era apenas um bebê. Finalmente tinha achado uma cidade que ainda estava a salvo e aqueles demônios apareceram. Eu lutei muito Hian, mas não consegui e tudo foi destruído assim como as outras cidades.'

Hian: 'Mas agora pode ser diferente! Eu vou lhe ajudar também! E podemos achar outras pessoas dispostas a lutar! Eu queria ter uma vida normal como você falou que era antigamente, queria muito! Sei que, se não fizermos nada, a Terra nunca vai deixar de ser esse caos!'

A mãe olhou para o filho que estava cheio de esperanças para salvar aquele mundo e não agüentou. O abraçou forte e chorou muito.

Mãe (limpando as lágrimas): 'Está bem... Vamos lutar, Hian! Mas primeiro vamos procurar comida antes que comece a nevar.'

Os dois começaram a andar no deserto gelado por vários minutos sem encontrar nada que tivesse vida. Quando Hian tropeçou de cansaço que a mãe teve que carregá-lo nas costas até algum lugar que os dois pudessem acampar. Ela caminhou por muito tempo até que nem mesmo ela agüentava mais e caiu no chão.

Hian: 'Mãe! Mãe! Não durma!'

Mãe (se levantando): 'Não vou dormir...'

Hian a ajudou a se levantar e os dois continuaram mais um pouco até um lugar mais alto, de onde puderam ver um pequeno grupo de pessoas acampado em duas barracas feitas de lona branca, bem camuflada na neve. Eles tinham fogo e eram a única chance dos dois pois logo o tempo ficaria feio.

Foram cambaleando até as barracas e assim que estavam próximos foram ajudados. Eram cinco homens orientais assim como eles, deixando quase óbvio que tinham fugido do Japão junto com eles.

Homem: 'Como uma mulher e uma criança ficam andando sozinhos pelo gelo com demônios por aí?'

Mãe: 'Estávamos na cidade de Inupiaq, e conseguimos fugir.'

Homem: 'Me chamo Hideki, e pelo visto tiveram muita sorte. Estes são Taka, Katou, Souji e Yagami. Venham para perto do fogo.'

Mãe (grata): 'Muita gentileza de vocês... Este é meio filho Yugo e eu me chamo Emiko.'

Hian logo lembrou das instruções que sua mãe repetia milhares de vezes quando se alojavam em alguma cidade. Nunca dizer os nomes verdadeiros pois por algum motivo poderiam estar procurando por eles.

Os homens partilharam um chá quente que faziam com água da neve e algumas folhas. Tinham também um saco cheio de uma coisa que parecia uma farofa que eles garantiam ser muito nutritivo. Alimentados e aquecidos chegou a hora de dormir e foram oferecidas as barracas para que eles passassem a noite.

Hian: 'Mas vamos caber todos?'

Souji: 'Aqui é que nem coração de mãe, jovem. Sempre tem lugar pra mais um.'

Yagami (rindo): 'Ou pra mais dois.'

Katou: 'Quanto mais gente, mais calor fica dentro da barraca apesar de ficar mais desconfortável.'

Hideki: 'Entrem e se acomodem que tenho que apagar o fogo.'

Ela dormiu com Hian quase por cima de si, e Souji e Hideki mais ao lado. Em menos de uma hora começou uma nevasca forte, e eles agradeceram por ainda existir pessoas caridosas. Depois de muito tempo a nevasca passou e o sol do dia que durava seis meses voltou a brilhar.

Todos começaram a levantar acampamento, e mãe e filho viram algo que não tinham visto quando chegaram. Atrás das barracas haviam grandes mochilas com tanto peso que era impossível viajar daquela maneira.

Hian: 'Por que carregam tanta coisa?'

Taka: 'Somos caçadores, pequeno.'

Mãe: 'Caçadores? O que vocês caçam?'

Souji: 'Caçamos demônios.'

Ela viu os olhos do filho brilharem. Era um grupo assim de pessoas dispostas a lutar contra aqueles demônios que ele queria reunir.

Hian: 'E vocês já mataram muitos demônios?!'

Katou: 'Éramos quase cinqüenta caçadores quando nos reunimos.'

Yagami: 'Lutamos contra um faz algum tempo, e apenas nós sobrevivemos.'

Hideki: 'Estamos tentando chegar até algum vilarejo e achar mais pessoas dispostas a tentar vencer.'

Hian: 'Pois eu estou disposto a ajudar vocês!!'

Os homens riram com gosto.

Mãe: 'Não seja bobo Yugo, você ainda é uma criança.'

Hian: 'Mas mãe! Você disse que íamos lutar!!'

Mãe: 'Eu disse que lutaríamos contra a fome! Venha aqui um instante meu filho.'

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo para os cinco e se afastou o suficiente pra falar com Hian sem ser escutada.

Mãe: 'Hian, quando eu falei que íamos lutar, eu disse que realmente íamos lutar. Mas estes homens são quase suicidas. Eles não tem poderes filhos, só armas.'

Hian: 'Mas então como vamos reunir em um grupo se todos que usam magia ocultam isso?'

Mãe: 'Eu sinto quando alguém é mais forte, Hian... Me escute... Estes homens são muito corajosos, mas nos unir a eles pra enfrentar os demônios é pedir pra morrer.'

Hian: 'Então vamos avisar eles!'

Ela concordou e os dois tentaram convencer o grupo de que os demônios eram muito fortes mas não conseguiram. Entretanto eles lhe deram um pouco daquela farofa e os dois seguiram caminho na frente, pois os cinco viajavam bem devagar por causa da bagagem.

Eles agradeceram diversas vezes e desejaram sorte, e continuaram a seguir sempre em frente. Caminharam por muito tempo, descansaram as vezes, continuaram caminhando, e assim se passaram quatro dias que nunca viraram noite. Morrendo de fome os dois chegaram a um acampamento maior e já parecia fixo. Haviam iglus, cabanas, japoneses e nativos da Rússia. Podiam ver alces, e até mesmo cães.

Contentes os dois se aproximaram logo e falaram com as pessoas que poderiam trabalhar em troca de comida. Na terceira tentativa um homens que arrumava seu trenó puxado por quatro cães adoráveis os aceitou para trabalhar. Seu nome era Wakito e parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Wakito: 'Tudo bem, estava mesmo pensando em contratar alguém. Meu negócio é capturar alces e trocá-los por outras mercadorias, mas enquanto os capturo não posso trocá-los, então vocês ficam por aqui com meus alces os trocando.'

Mãe: 'Muito obrigada senhor, estamos eternamente gratos!'

Wakito: 'Usem essa tigela para tirar leite dos alces dessa maneira. Podem pegar quanto quiserem.'

O homem mostrou como deveria se fazer e ela entendeu rapidamente.

Wakito: 'Eles não são bravos mas podem se irritar eventualmente. Se ela sacudir a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, se afaste e a deixe como está.'

Hian: 'Entendemos.'

Mãe: 'Por quanto que devemos trocar os alces?'

Wakito: 'Vou fazer uma lista pra vocês não se atrapalharem. Machos e fêmeas tem valores diferentes, e o leite também pode ser trocado.'

Depois de inúmeras recomendações, Wakito os deixou com meia dúzia de alces amarrados a vários tocos presos no chão e ali ficaram os dois cuidando deles e bebendo leite por horas.

Quando estavam trocando um alce fêmea por dois couros de foca que o pior aconteceu.

Hian: 'Mãe, olha lá!'

Era Wakito correndo a toda velocidade no seu trenó.

Wakito: 'Fujam todos!! Um demônio vindo de trás da montanha!!'

O pânico foi generalizado. Todos correram para todos os lados e Hian sentiu sua mãe o pegar no colo e sair correndo. Os alces foram roubados em instantes, por pessoas que tentavam os montar para fugir mais rápido. Ela correu com o filho no colo o mais rápido que podia, mas assim como dezenas de outras pessoas, não conseguiu abrigo até avistar aqueles monstros voando no céu. Eram dois, um parecia um lagarto gordo e o outro um tigre com cabeça de touro.

Hian: 'Vamos lutar, mãe!'

Mãe: 'Deixe de besteiras, continua correndo!'

Todos continuavam correndo, mas muitos se foram quando mais um apareceu, mas não pelo céu, veio por terra. Uma serpente cumprida surgiu saltando do meio neve e levando consigo várias vidas. Ela se arrastava pela neve com grande velocidade e levando quem estivesse no caminho enquanto bolas de fogo caiam do céu.

Eles correram até não conseguirem mais, mas foi em vão pois logo em seguida um dos demônios pousou na frente deles com sua boca babada de sangue e cheia de dentes.

Mãe: 'Se afaste ou vai ser destruído, demônio!'

Lagarto: 'Ei galera, essa cocota aqui diz que vai me destruir!'

Logo o outro demônio que parecia um tigre veio para junto deles.

Tigre: 'Há, que bravura! É por que ela tem um filhote e quer salvar ele.'

Lagarto (lambendo os dentes): 'Adoro filhotes!'

Com o rabo comprido o lagarto pegou Hian e começou a apertá-lo. De dentro de um dos bolsos a mãe tirou uma chave mágica e a transformou em báculo. Pegou quatro cartas e as atirou para cima.

Mãe: 'Ó elementos que regem o universo, unam-se para enfrentar estas criaturas! Água! Fogo! Terra! Vento!'

Quatro belas criaturas apareceram no céu e uniram suas forçar em um só raio branco contra os demônios. O raio acertou o lagarto que teve seu rabo dilacerado fazendo Hian ser arremessado no chão com força.

Tigre (levantando vôo): 'Por mil demônios!! Vamos dar o fora daqui, o chefe precisa saber disso!'

A serpente gigante também entrou pra baixo da terra sem dar sinais de que voltaria.

Lagarto (abrindo as asas): 'Sua bruxa! Vai pagar caro pelo que fez com meu rabo!'

Assim todos os três foram embora e logo ela caiu no chão quase desacordada por tamanha energia utilizada. Ela se arrastou pouco a pouco até onde estava o corpo estendido do filho. Hian estava caído, escorrendo sangue pela boca e por um corte na cabeça. Seus olhos abertos, vidrados e sem vida. Ela o abraçou forte chorando até que sentiu seu abraço ser correspondido.

Hian: 'Estou bem, mãe...'

Instantes depois os sobreviventes se aproximaram do local.

Homem: 'Quem é você e como fez isso tudo?'

Mãe: 'Meu nome é Sakura e farei o possível para ajudar.'

* * *

Demorou eu sei xx Mas o próximo capítulo já tah pronto soh preciso de revisão... Alias preciso de uma revisra nova, alguém se canditada?? Minha kerida Miaka amada vai estar muito ocupada esse semestre u.u Mas tudo bem... Eu entendo pq eu tbm to bem ocupada XD

Mas voltando a fic... O q q acharam???? Eu gostei desse cap - E o próximo eh melhor ainda XDDDDD

Não se eskeçam de comentar e entrar no site da fic

www(ponto)13guerreiro(ponto)klaryan(ponto)com(ponto)br

Beijos!!


	19. Parte XIX

**ATENÇÃO:** Por motivos de força maior não consegui mandar esse capitulo para a revisão. Se eu tivesse mandado ia demorar mais 30 séculos para poder postar, então vocês vão encontrar **vários erros horríveis.** Pesso desculpa a nossa gramatica desde já XD Obrigada e boa leitura.

- O 13º Guerreiro -

A Elite dos Doze

Parte XIX

Depois da revelação dos poderes Sakura e Hian acabaram conseguindo uma cabana só pra eles, bastante comida e peles para se cobrir. Ela estava exausta, tinha usado as quatro cartas mais poderosas de uma vez só. Dormiu por muito tempo e quando acordou comeu bastante.

Hian: 'E agora mãe... Vamos mesmo enfrentar os demônios para ajudar as pessoas?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei filho... Agora que eles sabem da gente, provavelmente um demônio com forma humana vai aparecer. Lembra o que eu lhe falei sobre eles?'

Hian: 'São demônios tão poderosos que podem mudar a própria forma, já sei, já sei..'

Sakura: 'Exato, e nem eu nem você temos qualquer condições de vencê-los.'

Hian baixou a cabeça por instantes sabendo que aquilo era verdade mas sem querer aceitar.

Hian: 'Papai conseguiria?'

Houve um momento de silêncio, que depois de o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Sakura falou.

Sakura: 'Seu pai era muito forte, Hian, sabe disso. Já lhe contei o que aconteceu então não vamos falar sobre isso.'

Hian (se arrependendo): 'Desculpe.'

Sakura (suspirando): 'O que vai acontecer é que os demônios vão chegar aqui e eu não vou poder vencê-los, e todos vamos morrer.'

Hian: 'E o povo da cidade acha que você pode vencer...'

Sakura: 'É... Por isso que sempre evito usar magia onde pode ser vista. Agora só temos que pensar no que fazer...'

Hian: 'Podemos começar pedindo a todos que levantem acampamento. Ficar no mesmo lugar não vai ajudar nada.'

Sakura: 'Tem toda razão filho... O problema é que ainda não estou recuperada.'

Hian: 'Está certo... Amanhã vamos partir então. Vou procurar o líder.'

Sakura sorriu e concordou. Hian saiu da barraca e foi no mesmo instante olhado por todos que estavam em volta. Ele tentou ignorar e saiu à procura do sujeito que lhes fornecera a barraca e que parecia ser o líder do lugar.

Rapaz: 'Ei garoto, venha cá!'

Hian olhou para quem lhe chamava. Era um rapaz que devia ter vinte e poucos anos. Estava com mais outros dois que aparentavam ter a mesma idade. Achou estranho, mas foi do mesmo jeito.

Rapaz: 'Você é o filho daquela bruxa não é?'

Hian: 'Minha mãe não é uma bruxa!'

Rapaz: 'Se ela não é uma bruxa é o que? Um demônio?'

Hian: 'Minha mãe e eu lutamos para derrotar os demônios! Vocês deveriam nos agradecer.'

Rapaz: 'Aquela bruxa só chamou a atenção deles, agora eles vão voltar em grande número pra se vingar e todos vamos morrer!'

Hian teve vontade de matar aquele cara, mas quando olhou para os lados viu que todos olhavam o que estava acontecendo.

Hian: 'Se nós lutarmos juntos podemos vencer, eu sei que podemos!'

Logo ouviu murmúrios das pessoas dizendo que era impossível e pararam de dar atenção a ele e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, até os três rapazes tinham ido embora. Então ele voltou a procurar o líder, mas acabou sendo parado mais uma vez, dessa vez por uma mulher coberta por um véu.

Mulher: 'Preciso falar com você e sua mãe.'

Hian (desconfiado): 'Falar sobre o que?'

Mulher (descobrindo o rosto): 'Sobre magia... Também sei fazer.'

A mulher tinha marcas por toda a face que espantaram Hian de certo modo. Mas ele achou melhor acreditar nela e a levou para a cabana de sua mãe.

Mulher: 'Deixe-me apresar... Me chamo Niura e costumava morar no Japão.'

Sakura: 'Nós também, mas agora as coisas estão muito mais difíceis... O que sabe fazer, Niura?'

Niura: 'Posso controlar o tempo.'

Sakura espantou-se. Para controlar o tempo, a pessoa precisa ter uma quantidade imensa de energia mágica para sustentar magia. Niura notou o espanto de Sakura e tratou de se explicar.

Niura: 'Eu consigo sim controlar o tempo, mas apenas com uma fonte externa de energia. Disse para mim mesma que descobriria o que gerou o caos neste mundo, e voltaria no tempo para impedir que acontecesse. Com tudo destruído não descobri a causa e nem consegui uma fonte de energia grande que me sustentasse tanto tempo no passado.'

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando de emoção): 'Bem Niura, hoje é seu dia de sorte.'

Niura: 'O que quer dizer com isso?'

Hian: 'Minha mãe quer dizer que nós sabemos o que causou esse caos todo.'

Niura (espantada): 'Sabem??'

Sakura: 'E não é só isso, tenho uma fonte bem grande de energia, só preciso me recuperar.'

Niura pareceu paralisada.

Sakura: 'Está disposta a nos ajudar então?'

Niura (sem pensar duas vezes): 'Mas é claro!!'

Sakura: 'O plano é o seguinte: Hian, você vai voltar até o dia em que seu pai morreu, mas vai impedir que isso aconteça.'

Hian: 'Eu??'

Sakura: 'Só você pode sabotar aquele ritual de libertação.'

Hian estufou o peito e concordou.

Sakura: 'Eu vou ficar fornecendo meus poderes para que Niura te mantenha no passado.'

Niura: 'Preciso saber o dia certo para onde vou mandá-lo se não teremos problemas.'

Sakura disse o dia em que todo o pesadelo começara, e continuou contando o resto do plano.

Hian: 'Tenho uma pergunta. Como vou fazer para chegar em Hong Kong? Quer dizer, quando eu voltar no tempo vou aparecer neste mesmo lugar só que anos antes, certo?'

Niura: 'É sim, não posso lhe mandar para outro lugar.'

Sakura: 'Você vai fazer com que sua presença seja notada. Tente ficar com raiva para que sua aura pareça hostil, creio que alguém da elite aparecerá para averiguar quem é a pessoa.'

Hian: 'E se não aparecerem?'

Sakura: 'Bem... Nesse caso, meu poder vai ficar esgotado e você vai voltar.'

* * *

Sakura e Shoran chegaram na mansão Li e foram muito bem recepcionados. A japonesa exibiu seu chinês mal falado mas agradou a todos pela dedicação. Meiling a arrastou para o quarto para conversarem, enquanto Shoran, Marck e Thiago conversavam sobre o grande dia que chegava.

Marck: 'Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez concordar que ele estava pronto, Thiago.'

Thiago: 'Mas eu sei que ele está!'

Marck: 'Não está não! E o pior é que a Elite inteira já sabe quando vai ser. Koriny está até de bom humor!'

Shoran: 'Valeu a confiança, Marck.'

Thiago: 'Shoran aprendeu tudo que eu pretendia ensinar para ele, então ele está pronto.'

Marck: 'Mas não é o suficiente... Koriny é maluca, estou avisando. Aquelas magias que ela usa, são totalmente diferentes das normais. E por algum motivo ela nunca quis desafiar Kojiro para subir de nível dentro da elite. Ela entrou fácil derrotando aquele membro antigo e nem tentou subir.'

Thiago: 'É verdade, mas é por que ela tem medo, oras.'

Shoran: 'Talvez ela conheça bem seus limites.'

Marck: 'Ainda acho que ela é muito suspeita.'

Shoran: 'Você conseguiu me deixar nervoso, Marck. Vamos treinar!'

Thiago: 'Agora não adianta mais, vai namorar que você ganha mais do que treinando como um condenado.'

Shoran acabou concordando e foi atrás de Sakura. Depois de conversarem bastante com Meiling, os dois foram para o quarto de Shoran.

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Sabe que estou muito preocupada com sua luta... Mas ao mesmo tempo posso sentir sua presença tão forte...'

Shoran: 'Vai dar tudo certo, vou vencer ela e tudo vai ficar bem.'

Sakura: 'As vezes eu penso naquela vez da praia... A presença de todos eles era imensa e poderosíssima.'

Shoran: 'A presença de Marck e Thiago não são tão aterrorizantes assim...'

Sakura: 'Por que eles não estão usando magia, né! Mas isso não importa... Estou com medo, muito medo.'

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Então pra você se acalmar vou ter que te mostrar como estou forte.'

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, Shoran a pegou no colo facilmente e a levou até a cama. Eles se deitaram e se beijaram carinhosamente. Ele tira a própria camiseta e segurando a mão de Sakura ele a faz sentir todos os seus músculos do tórax e da barriga. Logo não haviam mais roupas entre eles e eles se amavam como se aquela fosse a ultima vez.

* * *

O dia seguinte todo passaram com Meiling, Marck e Thiago, passeando e indo ao cinema. Quando a noite caiu, veio junto a preocupação. Shoran tentava se preparar emocionalmente para a luta do dia seguinte, mas estava difícil. Sakura chorava muito e ele tinha que repetir diversas vezes que tudo correria bem.

Sakura: 'Mas eu sinto aqui no peito! Já faz alguns dias que eu sinto que tem algo errado!'

Shoran: 'A sua preocupação que está errada, Sakura... Por favor, pare de chorar. Vai ficar tudo bem.'

Mesmo assim as lagrimas dela não paravam de correr. Deitados na cama ela chorava no peito dele enquanto ele lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos, até que ela dormiu. Nervoso, Shoran só conseguiu dormir muito tarde.

* * *

Na biblioteca da mansão um grupo de velhos sábios se reunia em volta do mapa da China.

Adraã: 'De acordo com os meus conhecimentos, não há ninguém conhecido com tais poderes nessa região.'

Kou: 'Mas as pessoas não ficam paradas, pode ser qualquer um.'

Kanon: 'Se fosse qualquer um deste universo nós não teríamos notado pois sempre esteve aqui. É alguém de fora.'

Adraã: 'Creio que vale a pena descobrir quem é. Não são grandes poderes, mas não são insignificantes. Talvez possa ser uma ameaça.'

Kou: 'Certo... Mas não parece oferecer riscos pra nenhum de nós.'

Kanon: 'Mas para os humanos certamente é... Vou pedir para Kojiro buscar quem quer que seja.'

Kojiro foi chamado à biblioteca e ficou sabendo do que se passava.

Kojiro: 'Vocês não tem mesmo o que fazer, não é? Prestes a uma luta por posição e vocês preocupados com uma presença bem longe daqui.'

Adraã: 'Não reclame e obedeça a seus superiores, Kojiro.'

Kojiro: 'Ei, ei, não me trate como seu empregado.'

Kanon: 'Estamos pedindo um favor apenas, Kojiro. Pode fazê-lo?'

Kojiro: 'Certo... Vou trazer essa pessoa pra cá... Posso demorar um pouco até encontrar, portanto esperem.'

Kou: 'Pode ir tranqüilo.'

Kojiro fechou os olhos e se concentrou para sentir aquela tal presença que os três falavam. Realmente era muito distante, e ele teve alguma dificuldade pra fixar um destino, mas logo desapareceu da biblioteca.

Ele estava em uma montanha pouco íngreme, tinha neve no chão mas o tempo estava bom. Procurou pela presença novamente e agora sim ele podia sentir com clareza. Desceu um pouco andou um pouco para a esquerda e logo depois avistou, ainda um pouco mais em baixo um garotinho sentado sozinho e encolhido. Foi até lá e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Quando ele se virou pareceu assustado.

Kojiro: 'Quem é você garoto?'

Garoto: 'Meu nome é Hian Li. E você, quem é?'

Kojiro: 'Não importa... Tenho ordens para te levar para onde vivo.'

Hian: 'Espere!! Você é da Elite?'

Kojiro (estranhando): 'Como sabe sobre a Elite?'

Hian: 'Preciso encontrar Shoran Li, pode me levar até ele?! Por favor, é urgente!'

Kojiro (o pegando pelo braço): 'Primeiro preciso te levar para a minha casa.'

Logo depois que Hian abriu os olhos estava num lugar completamente diferente e rodado de homens estranhos e um centauro gigante.

Hian: 'Por favor, preciso muito encontrar Shoran Li! Me levem até ele!!'

Kou: 'De onde você veio?'

Hian: 'Eu vim do futuro para salvar meu pai, vocês podem agora me levar até ele?! Não tenho muito tempo!!'

Eles se entre olharam como se tentassem descobrir se aquilo era verdade.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegou a hora, Shoran saiu com todos lhe desejando boa sorte. Sakura ficou totalmente apreensiva, e não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceria. Se despediu com um longo beijo, e deu a Shoran um colar que sempre usava para lhe dar sorte. Chorou por vários minutos até conseguir se acalmar.

Assim que seus olhos parara de escorrer copiosamente, ela sentiu uma presença muito estranha e ao mesmo tempo muito familiar. Talvez não fosse nada, mas talvez fosse alguma coisa. Kero sugeriu que fossem até onde a presença estava, seria até bom para que ela parasse de pensar em Shoran.

Meio contra gosto Sakura montou as costas de Kero e juntos foram na direção da presença. Voaram por cerca de dez minutos até acharem uma enorme casa e podiam sentir que aquela presença vinha dali de dentro.

Kero voltou a se disfarçar e ela parou na porta e inocentemente tocou a campainha.

* * *

Hian: 'Eu juro que é verdade! Minha mãe me mandou para cá para tentar mudar o futuro, por favor, acreditem em mim!'

Kou: 'Vamos chamar Kyle, ele vai saber se é realmente verdade.'

Foi quando a campainha tocou e todos sentiram a presença da pessoa que estava lá fora. Provavelmente ela não sabia que ali era a mansão da Elite pois todos escondiam sua presença dentro da casa, do contrário seria uma quantidade de energia junta tão forte que chamaria a atenção de qualquer coisa que tivesse magia.

Hian: 'Essa é.. é a presença de minha mãe!'

No mesmo instante ele se virou e saiu correndo do cômodo descendo as escadas e correndo na direção em que ele julgava ser a da porta, mas foi interceptado por Kojiro, que o levantou pela roupa e impedindo que ele fosse até a porta.

Logo Kyle apareceu e preferiu ele mesmo atender.

Kyle: 'Entre Srta. Kinomoto, em que podemos ajudá-la?'

Sakura ficou sem fala por alguns instantes, até que começou a prestar atenção no que falava a criança que aquele homem baixinho e carrancudo erguia.

Hian: 'Mãe!! Precisamos salvar o papai! Não podemos deixar a Koriny matar ele! Eu posso salvar ele, mas não tenho muito tempo! Você me mandou do futuro não vai conseguir me manter aqui muito tempo, precisamos ser rápidos!'

Sakura ficou chocada sem nem saber o que falar, mas logo Kyle falou por eles.

Kyle: 'Não podemos interferir, a luta já começou.'

Sakura: 'Como assim? Explique isso direito!'

Hian: 'No futuro os demônios matam todos os humanos. Não existem mais cidades, não temos casa nem comida! Não podemos deixar que Koriny liberte o demônio!!'

Sakura (indo até ele): 'E vocês não podem interferir?! Shoran vai mesmo morrer?!'

Hian fungou e contou.

Hian (chorando): 'No futuro, os demônios dominam toda a terra, não há mais nenhum lugar a salvo. Tudo está destruído, eles brincam de nos matar. Koriny usou meu pai como sacrifício para tirar o selo de um demônio muito forte que foi aprisionado por nossa família há muito tempo. Eu e minha mãe fugimos pelas montanhas tentando sobreviver e agora encontramos uma moça com poderes de me trazer pra cá por que eu posso impedir que meu pai seja morto! O problema é que não temos muito tempo, preciso ser rápido!'

Sakura ficou horrorizada e abraçou firme o garoto.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Onde eles estão?!'

Kyle: 'Vocês não podem interferir, depende tudo do Shoran agora... Ninguém da elite pode parar Koriny.'

Sakura: 'Nós não somos da Elite.'

Sakura pegou a mão de Hian e começou a lhe puxar em direção do interior da casa.

Hian (esperançoso): 'Sabe onde eles estão?'

Sakura (seguindo em frente em passos largos e rápidos): 'Não faço idéia.'

Hian: 'Como vamos chegar lá então?'

Sakura: 'Eu encontraria Shoran mesmo se ele estivesse no inferno.'

* * *

Quando Shoran saiu de casa e foi até o local o qual Marck tinha lhe dito para ir, ele não encontrou ninguém, apenas uma luz brilhante. Quando ele chegou perto viu que era uma janela para outro lugar. Quando atravessou estava em um salão gigantesco, e lá estava ela, na ponta oposta.

Koriny: 'Então nosso dia finalmente chegou, eu esperei tanto.'

Shoran: 'Se prepare para pagar pela morte de meu pai.'

Koriny: 'Seu pai morreu por que foi fraco e não quis ficar do meu lado, se não tivesse me rejeitado seriamos felizes até hoje.'

Shoran (pegando a espada e se preparando): 'Pare de falar dele como se o conhecesse.'

Koriny (rindo maliciosamente): 'Mas eu o conheci, se conheci... Ótimo amante o seu pai.'

Shoran: 'Cale a boca.'

No instante seguinte Shoran a atacou. Koriny tinha seu braço coberto por uma energia roxa quase preta, e ela utilizava ele como arma. Foi apenas levantando o braço que ela se defendeu.

Shoran continuou numa seqüência de golpes todos defendidos por ela, então ele se afastou e disparou um raio poderoso na direção dela, saltando e caindo por cima tentando a acertar com a espada, mas ela defendeu todos os golpes novamente.

Koriny (rindo): 'É só isso que sabe fazer? É mais patético que seu pai.'

Shoran concentrou-se na espada, expandiu seu poder ao máximo, encarnando os poderes de Chen. Enquanto isso uma aura negra se formava em volta de Koriny e começou disparando milhares de bolas de energia escura na direção de Li que vinha na direção dela. Shoran desviou de todas sem esforço e conseguiu atingi-la com trovão.

Depois de se levantar o corpo de Koriny começou a flutuar do alguns centímetros do chão. Seus olhos ficaram brancos e seus cabelos voavam para cima enquanto a aura negra em volta dela aumentava de tamanho.

Os dois iniciaram um combate corpo a corpo equilibrado. A diferença era que todo arranhão por mais simples que fosse no corpo de Koriny, não demorava mais de quinze segundos para se regenerar por completo.

Com uma seqüência de golpes defendidos, Shoran acabou descuidando e Koriny o acertou na perna esquerda, atravessando-a de um lado ao outro com seu braço. Com um sorriso ela puxou o braço de volta e terminou com chute que o fez rolar por vários metros.

Caído Shoran sentiu-se fraco e inútil. Olhou em volta e sua espada estava a menos de um metro de seu alcance, e Koriny se aproximava de vagar. Arrastou-se um pouco e se colocou de pé com ajuda da espada.

Koriny: 'Ainda não desistiu?'

Shoran invocou mais uma vez o trovão, mas dessa vez dezenas deles começaram a cair, e Koriny foi obrigada a desviar sua rota. Foi a chance que Shoran teve para lançar outro trovão, exatamente no local para onde ela desviaria, acertando em cheio a mulher.

Koriny caiu ao chão, mas se levantou rapidamente sem nenhum ferimento aberto.

Koriny: 'Você já está me irritando, Li.'

Com os olhos brancos novamente Koriny recitou palavras incompreensíveis, e Shoran sentiu seu corpo não obedecer. Os olhos brancos e brilhantes da mulher pareciam se aproximar a tal ponto que pareciam gigantes e ele não enxergava mais nada, apenas um branco total e brilhante. Flutuando no nada ele voltou a sentir seu corpo e um pouco depois o branco total deu lugar a uma paisagem montanhosa e desértica. Seu corpo despencou do céu e caiu no chão duro. Ele não tinha sua espada e não via Koriny em canto nenhum.

Em seguida olhou para o céu e viu duas criaturas do tamanho de Kerberus se aproximando. Eram escamosas e tinham asas de morcego. Quando pousaram, Shoran observou que tinham dentes como de tubarões e garras enormes. Os dois o rondaram alguns instantes até que atacaram. Shoran desviou do primeiro ataque mas foi acertado pela cauda de um deles, e logo foi mordido no braço esquerdo. Ele sentiu uma dor tão terrível, aguda e contínua. Socou a cabeça da besta com o outro braço com toda sua força, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi quebrar os próprios dedos. Em seguida o outro mordeu sua perna, e apenas concentrando energia na mão Shoran conseguiu explodir os miolos do segundo. Sua perna estava praticamente sem carne. A dor era tanta, e só piorou quando o que mordia seu braço começou a se sacudir até se soltar. Shoran tinha sido mutilado. Viu tudo escurecer e apagou.

Abriu os olhos logo em seguida e contemplou um teto. A dor que ele havia sentido continuava mas um pouco mais amena. Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia mais se levantar.

Koriny: 'Minha hipnose é bastante real, não achou? Mas já acabou, preciso de você vivo.'

Shoran (com a voz fraca): 'Não vou desistir assim...'

Shoran pensou em seu pai, em Sakura, em Meiling, e em todos que contavam com que ele voltasse vivo para casa. Sua concentração e seu ódio nunca foram tão grandes. Sua energia se elevou de maneira que deixou até Koriny um tanto espantada. Pegando a espada e se levantando, ela pode ver nos olhos dele que ele não estava brincando. Antes que ela pudesse piscar os olhos, Shoran estava disparando toda aquela energia concentrada em forma de um corte de sua espada, que atingiu Koriny em cheio, e a fez voar até a parede oposta, quebrando concreto e tijolos.

Exausto, Shoran cai sobre os joelhos ofegante, e observa a poeira baixar. Em meio a tanto pó ele só pode ver aquelas mãos quando era tarde de mais. Ela estava por cima dele, o enforcando com as próprias mãos envoltas naquela energia roxa escura que queimava sua pele pela simples aproximação. Não adiantava chutar nem socar, ele não conseguia nem pensar. A vista começou a ficar embaçada e aquele sorriso maligno de Koriny pareceu totalmente disforme até que por um milésimo de segundo ele sentiu que ela havia soltado, mas instantaneamente recebeu um soco e apagou por completo.

Com Shoran desfalecido no chão, Koriny se levantou e se recompôs, limpando a poeira da roupa e dos cabelos. Fez com que o corpo e a espada de Shoran levitassem e começou a leva-los e direção a uma porta mais a frente do salão.

Assim que ela deu as costas e começou a andar, uma luz branca apareceu dentro do salão e de lá Sakura e Hian entraram. Imediatamente Sakura pulou trouxe Shoran de volta para o chão, e o futuro filho pegou a espada que também flutuava ao lado de Shoran.

Koriny: 'Pelo visto tem mais gente querendo se meter nos meus assuntos.'

Sakura: 'Não vou deixar você matar Shoran!'

Hian (à frente de Sakura): 'Leve eu no lugar dele como seu sacrifício.'

Sakura: 'O quê?! Está louco? Volte já pra cá!'

Koriny: 'Por que eu deveria trocar Shoran por um pivete como você?'

Hian: 'Sei que precisa de um sacrifício da família Li para libertar seu demônio, e sei também que precisa desta espada pra abrir a porta para o inferno. Meu corpo é mais jovem e vai proporcionar uma evolução maior para o demônio. Segurando essa espada eu provo que também sou um Li.'

Koriny (desconfiando): 'E o que você ganha se sacrificando?'

Hian: 'Meu pai fica vivo para depois acabar com você. Vai me usar ou não?'

Sakura: 'Hian, pare!!'

Hian: 'Leve Shoran embora daqui! Eu vou ficar bem, acredite em mim!'

Koriny: 'Sei bem que o que você falou é verdade, acho que Ywhan vai ficar mais feliz.'

Koriny fez Hian levitar assim como a espada e o levou para a sala que ficava ao lado. Sakura gritava para que Hian não o fizesse, até que ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Deveria acreditar que aquele menino que dizia ser seu filho ficaria bem? Se não levasse Shoran logo talvez todos morressem da maneira que o garoto descrevera. Sakura usou a carta força e levou Shoran rapidamente até o portal que haviam usado para entrar.

Hian foi levado à sala do lado que era cheia de símbolos por todo o chão, e bem ao centro Koriny parou de pé e Hian foi posto deitado em sua frente e a espada ao lado. Ela começou a recitar um mantra incompreensível, e todos os símbolos começaram a brilhar na cor vermelha. Uma forte energia e um calor infernal começaram a brotar do chão que começou a sumir dando lugar a um mar de fogo, queimando sem cessar mas sem atingí-los. Podia se ver Ywhan tentando sair de lá com seu corpo composto de chamas.

Hian ainda escutava o mantra e Koriny quando viu que a espada começou a flutuar e vir para cima dele com a ponta há meio metro de seu tórax. Hian fechou os olhos e esperou que ela descesse e varasse seu peito, o que não demorou. Sentiu seu pulmões ficarem pesados e ele não conseguia mais respirar. A dor era enorme, como jamais havia sentido, e logo, tudo parou: pulmões, coração... Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo desfaleceu. O sangue de Hian escorreu para dentro daquele fogo todo, e a espada se virou como se fosse a chave em uma fechadura, aumentando a quantidade de sangue que caía. Agora Ywhan estava saindo de sua prisão milenar.

O monstro de fogo estava grunhindo e gritando enquanto passava para nosso mundo. Entretanto, em um pulso de energia Hian sentiu sua vida voltar numa ânsia de vomito de sangue. Tirou a espada do próprio peito, e sentiu sua vida voltando aos poucos junto com sua visão. Conseguiu ver ainda o momento em que o chão começou a voltar a ser chão, e Ywhan amaldiçoava com palavras a incompetência de Koriny.

Quando tudo se apagou e eles estavam na sala novamente, Hian já se sentia-se bem, mas não o suficiente para se levantar. Seu peito ainda estava aberto e aquilo demoraria horas para se curar. Tempo do qual ele não dispunha, pois a magia de sua mãe no futuro agora já não existia mais, pois agora o futuro de Hian Li era outro, e sua mãe não o mandaria para o passado.

Com sua pessoa não existindo mais nos universos, ele sentiu seu corpo ficando leve, e podia ver por trás de sua mão: estava sumindo. Mas não ficou triste, pelo contrário, soube que tinha feito seu trabalho. Tinha salvado tantas pessoas de terem um futuro tão horrível, embora elas nunca saberiam que aquilo aconteceria. Mas definitivamente estava feliz pois iria nascer, teria mãe e pai e um futuro maravilhoso o qual seguir.

* * *

Sakura e Shoran foram logo encontrados por todos da Elite, e Josh pediu que todos se afastassem e iniciou o processo de cura. Criou uma barreira que parecia uma incubadora em volta de Shoran, mas nada parecia acontecer aos olhos de Sakura.

Kero estava lá e era nele em que ela se abraçava e chorava copiosamente.

Kyle: 'Acalme-se, srta. Sakura... Josh vai salvá-lo, é só questão de tempo.'

Logo todos os outros falaram alguma frase de apoio e finalmente ela conseguiu falar.

Sakura: 'Aquele menino, Hian... Ele se sacrificou no lugar de Shoran... Ele era nosso filho!'

Kou: 'Tenho plena certeza de que os planos de Koriny falharam, quais quer que fossem.'

Shinai: 'Kou tem razão, a energia maligna que sentimos sumiu por completo.'

Adraã: 'A presença do menino também se foi, talvez tenha voltado para seu tempo.'

Whan: 'Mas se ele veio aqui pra mudar o passado, e conseguiu, seu futuro não existe mais. Tecnicamente ele não existe mais... Pra onde deve ter ido?'

Kanon: 'Nesses casos a alma da pessoa se desintegra, assim como seu corpo.'

Satori: 'Mas como será que aquele menino venceu Koriny?'

Kojiro: 'Koriny que deve ter feito algo errado.'

Shinai: 'Mas o que ela estava fazendo, afinal?!'

Kyle (em voz alta abafando todos os comentários): 'Koriny fez um pacto com um demônio muito forte. Em troca da liberdade dele, ela ganhou seus poderes. Esse demônio se chama Ywhan, e foi aprisionado a milhares de anos por Chen Li. Este sujeito morreu fazendo isso, de modo que para soltá-lo apenas outro Li portando sua espada e perdendo sua vida poderia fazê-lo.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que ela fez esse acordo?'

Kyle: 'O início dessa história eu conheço pouco, Kinomoto. Creio que Yelan Li seja a pessoa mais apropriada para lhe contar.'

Josh (se levantando): 'Mesmo com vocês aí falando e me atrapalhando eu consegui. Fechei os vasos sangüíneos rompidos, recriei todos os tecidos danificados e regenerei os ossos. Mas o principal dano é psicológico, então queiram por favor me deixar trabalhar?'

Kyle concordou e mandou todos se retirarem, inclusive Sakura.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, até que Shoran tivesse sido completamente curado por Josh. Na noite em que ele acordou, Sakura lhe contou o que havia acontecido e o que Kyle dissera. Marck e Thiago ainda estavam deprimidos por terem perdido a "diversão" na mansão, mas eles superariam.

Shoran (não acreditando): 'Quer dizer que... Você conheceu um garoto, que se dizia nosso filho? E esse mesmo garoto se sacrificou no meu lugar, e você simplesmente deixou?!'

Sakura: 'Eu não sabia o que fazer, Shoran! Ele dizia que ia ficar tudo bem com ele, que eu não tinha que me preocupar, e que o importante era tirar você de lá! E pelo visto, seja lá o que ele tenha feito com Koriny funcionou! O tal demônio não foi libertado.'

Shoran (triste): 'Ao menos uma notícia boa... No fim acabei perdendo mesmo, e ela não me matou por que não quis mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Não pense nisso, Shoran! Aquela mulher tem um pacto com um demônio para ter poderes, não foi uma luta justa!'

Shoran: 'Para mim nada disso faz sentido ainda...'

Marck: 'Kyle e os outros garantem que a porta de saída de Ywhan foi aberta, mas não por tempo suficiente para o demônio sair.'

Thiago: 'Kyle sabia que Koriny iria atrás de você por ser o único descendente direto masculino da família Li, e para tentar atrapalhar os planos dela ele arquitetou tudo para que você se motivasse a treinar para lutar contra Koriny sem saber o que realmente estava em jogo.'

Shoran: 'Se ele sabia por que ele mesmo não a derrotou?'

Marck: 'Na elite existem regras que não podem ser quebradas, Shoran. Assim que somos admitidos no grupo, passamos por esse juramento que mantém nossa hierarquia.'

Thiago: 'Por exemplo... Koriny só pode lutar contra Kojiro, que está uma posição acima dela, mas Kojiro não pode desafiá-la. Kojiro só pode desafiar Marck, que é o décimo. E assim vai indo sucessivamente. Obviamente que podemos brigar e nos bater, mas até certo ponto. Se eu tentar acertar um golpe fatal ou crítico em Marck meu corpo não vai me obedecer e provavelmente perderia a consciência.'

Marck: 'Nossa teoria é que Koriny ficou em décimo segundo lugar de propósito para lutar com seu pai e se manteve para lutar contra você. Ela provavelmente poderia me vencer, ou quem sabe até vencer Thiago. Ninguém sabe ao certo quais são os limites dos poderes dela.'

Shoran: 'Quando comecei a lutar com ela, ela disse conhecer muito bem meu pai, mas eu não acreditei... Vocês já sabiam de tudo isso?'

Marck: 'Claro que não, descobrimos enquanto você estava apagado.'

Meiling: 'A moral da história é que agora você não tem mais que se preocupar com ela.'

Kero: 'Eu não diria isso com tanta certeza...'

Marck: 'O bichano tem razão... Mesmo compactando com demônios, mesmo usando magia negra, Koriny é a décima segunda, e vai continuar sendo até que alguém a derrote.'

Thiago: 'Provavelmente agora ela vai vir atrás de você para tentar pegá-lo e abril o portal se não Ywhan a matará com certeza.'

Shoran: 'Muito animador...'

Sakura: 'Mas ainda quero entender o início dessa história... Kyle disse que Yelan poderia nos contar.'

Shoran: 'Minha mãe? O que ela sabe que nunca nos contou?'

Marck: 'É o que todos queremos saber e estamos esperando você acordar para ir lá e pedir que ela conte.'

Thiago: 'Ninguém teve coragem de perguntar.'

Meiling: 'Sugiro irmos todos para a sala e esperar por lá para ouvir a história.'

Shoran: 'Querem que eu vá agora?!'

Thiago: 'Estamos esperando faz dois dias, nos roendo de curiosidade.'

Marck: 'Josh falou que quando você acordasse estaria em perfeitas condições, então vá logo até lá e traga nossa contadora de histórias.'

Shoran (se levantando): 'Está bem...'

Shoran foi até a mãe que o abraçou muito feliz por saber que ele tinha finalmente acordado e que agora estava tudo bem. Logo Shoran contou o que seus amigos lhe contaram, e pediu que ela contasse o que ela sabia.

Yelan: 'Conversei com Kyle ontem, e agora como ele me contou o que ele sabia a história de Koriny faz perfeito sentido na minha cabeça. Se eu soubesse tudo antes...'

Shoran: 'Então vai nos contar?'

Yelan (um tanto triste): 'É direito de vocês saberem...'

Os dois se dirigiram até a sala onde todos aguardavam ansiosos. Marck teria feito pipoca se não tivesse sido impedido por Meiling. Yelan se sentou na poltrona mais confortável e começou seu relato.

Yelan: 'Bom... O que vou contar a vocês foi Shang que me contou durante nossos anos de casados, e algumas coisas foram complementadas por Kyle.'

Yelan respirou fundo e começou a se lembrar dos fatos.

"Quando Shang era bem jovem ele conheceu essa mulher, Koriny Harima. Ela vinha de uma família tradicional chinesa, e os dois começaram a manter um relacionamento um tanto secreto. Depois de algum tempo, Shang já confiava completamente nela, a ponto de contar sobre as habilidades mágicas da família, e contou também sobre seu desejo de entrar para a Elite dos Doze."

"Koriny não era uma pessoa má na época, muito pelo contrário, até eu a conheci, e era uma garota alegre e bondosa. O problema surgiu quando Shang atingiu a maioridade e seu pai o apresentou para sua noiva arranjada, no caso eu. Naquela época qualquer casamento era assim, o pai escolhia uma noiva de alguma família a qual quisesse fazer negócios, e o filho casaria apenas pelo financeiro."

"Obviamente que Shang não me aceitou, e tentou mudar a cabeça de seu pai, pedindo para que sua noiva fosse Koriny, mas ele não mudou de idéia, e pior, proibiu Shang de vê-la. Shang era vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem nenhuma chance de falar com ela."

"Koriny viu que ele estava sendo obrigado a esquecê-la e a se casar comigo, mas não se deu por vencida. Misteriosamente velhos documentos da família Li desapareceram da biblioteca. Eles contavam sobre como Chen Li aprisionou o terrível demônio Ywhan com detalhes, e foram encontrados com outros diversos livros sobre magia negra, invocação de demônios, abertura de portais e pactos na casa de Koriny. Mas a garota havia desaparecido sem nem deixar rastros."

"Não ouvimos falar dela durante anos, até que ela entrou para a Elite antes de Shang tentar faze-lo. Tentei impedir Shang de ir desafiá-la, mas ele foi mesmo assim, me deixando grávida de nosso quinto filho."

"Depois de sua morte Kyle me disse que ela o tentou convencê-lo de fugir com ela para poderem enfim ficar juntos, mas ele não a aceitou. A essas alturas ela já não era a Koriny que conhecíamos, e seus poderes haviam transformado-a em uma pessoa diabólica."

"Seu meio de tentar persuadir Shang foi a força, mas como ele não cedeu ela o matou. Acho que por causa da raiva de ser repudiada depois de tanto esforço para poder vê-lo, a fez esquecer que precisava dele para cumprir sua parte do pacto com Ywhan."

"Depois disso Shoran nasceu, e Kyle ficou de olho em Koriny para se assegurar de que vocês dois só se confrontariam quando Shoran estivesse pronto. Era única coisa que ele podia fazer. Ele contava com a vitória de Shoran para livrar finalmente a terra do risco de ter um demônio solto. O problema é que a magia de Koriny é algo totalmente desconhecido para qualquer um da elite, de maneira que ninguém pode afirmar ao certo qual é seu limite de poder."

"Kyle errou achando que Koriny podia ser vencida por Shoran, mas graças a deus recebemos essa ajuda inesperada."

Meiling: 'Quer dizer então que Shoran vai ser perseguido por ela até conseguir o que quer ou ele a derrotar?'

Kero: 'Tecnicamente quando alguém faz um acordo com um demônio, ele estipula um prazo para que o humano cumpra sua parte do trato.'

Marck: 'É verdade, mas que demônio daria quase trinta anos de prazo?'

Yelan: 'Ywhan foi aprisionado em outra dimensão, creio que o tempo corra diferente para ele do que para nós humanos.'

Shoran: 'Talvez para ele tenha passado apenas alguns meses... Isso significa que se esperarmos até o prazo de Koriny estourar, o trato estará desfeito e não teremos mais com o que nos preocupar?'

Thiago: 'Ywhan está selado há muito tempo, não acho que ele desperdiçaria a chance que tem de ser libertado. Não é todo dia que pessoas estão fazendo pactos com demônios selados há centenas de anos.'

Sakura: 'Concordo, talvez ele estenda o prazo caso ela não consiga.'

Shoran: 'O que fazemos então?'

Yelan: 'Ou alguém de fora da Elite vence Koriny, ou ela abre o portal para Ywhan.'

Meiling: 'Esperem um pouco... Thiago disse que a hierarquia da elite permite que vocês lutem até certo ponto, não é verdade?'

Thiago: 'Sim.'

Meiling: 'Alguma coisa impediria vocês de prendê-la ou algo do tipo?'

Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, era uma idéia tão simples e óbvia, mas ninguém jamais havia cogitado.

Marck: 'Até onde eu sei acho que podemos... Esses dias no dojo eu mesmo prendi Thiago em uma barreira por algum tempo e nada de estanho aconteceu.'

Thiago: 'Mas eu sou superior.'

Marck: 'Mas você não é o nono colocado, não posso desafiar você. E também quando Whan estava descontrolado, todos nós nos unimos formando uma barreira que o aprisionou até que Kyle pudesse acalmá-lo.'

Thiago: 'Ai meu deus, estão me deixando confuso! Precisamos de alguém que realmente saiba as regras da hierarquia.'

Kero: 'Falem com Kyle, com certeza ele deve saber.'

Thiago (rindo): 'Kyle não está nem aí para as regras... Se ele fosse seguir todas as regras não poderia ter incentivado Shoran a tentar entrar na Elite.'

Marck: 'Eu sei quem é a única pessoa que deve saber todas essas regras... Josh. Ele com certeza sabe todas e as tem escritas em um papel colado na parte interna da porta do armário para ler todos os dias e não burlar nenhuma.'

Meiling: 'Não fale assim do seu irmão...'

Marck: 'Meu irmão é um idiota completo, mas pelo visto vamos precisar dele outra vez... Ou se não podemos passar algumas longas horas procurando em livros antigos.'

Thiago: 'Prefiro perguntar para Josh.'

Shoran: 'Mas onde está Koriny agora?'

Marck: 'Trancada em seu quarto como o usual.'

Sakura: 'Fazendo o que?'

Thiago: 'Ninguém sabe, o quarto dela é protegido por magia, e às vezes ela passa dias sem sair de lá.'

Kero: 'Ela não teria também por que fugir.'

Meiling: 'E mesmo que ela tente, se minha teoria estiver certa ela não vai poder.'

Yelan (se levantando): 'Bom... Acho que já ouvi o nome dessa mulher de mais por hoje, se precisarem de mim estarei em meu quarto.'

Todos agradeceram por Yelan ter contado a história, e acabaram indo dormir também. Shoran não conseguia dormir pois havia acabado de acordar, e Sakura acabou ficando acordada com ele.

Sakura: 'Enquanto você dormia eu pensei muito sobre Hian, Shoran...'

Shoran: 'O que será que aconteceu com ele?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, mas bem... Raciocine comigo: ele veio de um futuro em que você foi para a luta com Koriny, perdeu e foi sacrificado, libertando Ywhan. Não percebe o que isso significa?'

Shoran ficou pensativo por alguns instantes até que acompanhou a linha de raciocínio de Sakura.

Shoran (sorrindo): 'Significa que você... Que você engravidou antes de minha luta contra Koriny!'

Sakura sorriu de volta afirmando que era exatamente isso que ela estava querendo dizer. Ela estava grávida, e eles teriam um lindo menino. Shoran a abraçou muito feliz.

Sakura: 'Quem será que deve ter escolhido o nome Hian pra ele? Eu ou você?'

Shoran: 'Hian era o nome de meu avô, provavelmente fui eu que sugeri.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu gosto do nome, nenhum dos nomes que sempre quis dar aos meus filhos combina melhor com ele do que Hian.'

Shoran começou comemorar de novo dizendo que ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que ele seria pai. Os dois se deitaram na cama e Shoran continuou falando sobre tudo que ensinaria para ele, e tudo que fariam juntos. Sakura caiu no sono, e ele demorou até perceber. Mas assim que notou, parou de falar e desligou o abajur procurando dormir também.

* * *

Koriny estava desolada. Tantos anos esperando para no fim ser enganada por um garotinho com um poder absurdo de auto-regeneração. Ela não podia se perdoar por tamanha idiotice. Mas agora analisando os fatos, quem era aquele menino? Era um Li legitimo sem dúvidas, mas Shoran não tinha irmãos menores. Todo caso, ela precisava dar um jeito e conseguir Shoran para o sacrifício o mais breve possível, antes que Ywhan viesse lhe cobrar explicações.

Ela se levanta da cama onde estava atirada e começa a procurar algo na estante. Do meio de dois livros ela encontra umas quatro folhas de papel amassados. Eram cópias dos velhos papeis onde haviam sido escritas a pincel e tinta nanquim com letras bem trabalhadas todas as regras da elite sobre as quais ela havia feito um juramento sagrado.

* * *

Sakura ligou para Tomoyo e contou tudo o que havia acontecido e contando que ia ser mãe. A amiga teve surtos ao telefone, não conseguindo conter a felicidade e afirmou que estaria no Japão assim que Sakura soubesse quando estaria também.

Shoran decidiu contar para sua mãe sobre a chegada de um novo neto, mas, quando ia bater na porta, hesitou. Yelan saber sobre a gravidez de Sakura implicaria em uma apresentação oficial de Sakura para toda a família Li, além de um casamento o mais breve possível.

Sakura tinha um emprego, não podia ficar na China para sempre, tudo isso levaria no mínimo um mês para ser organizado. Decidiu então chamar Meiling para contar a novidade e para ela lhe dar um conselho sobre o que fazer.

Meiling: 'Que notícia bombástica temos agora? Koriny fez alguma coisa?'

Shoran: 'Não tem nada a ver com isso, é uma coisa boa! Vem comigo que Sakura precisa contar junto.'

Os dois foram até o quarto onde estavam Sakura e Kero discutindo aos berros, mas o bichano parou e se fez de santo quando Shoran e Meiling bateram na porta.

Shoran: 'Pelo visto Kero não gostou muito da notícia...'

Kero: 'Isso é um absurdo!!! E é tudo culpa sua! Pode ter certeza de que Touya vai quebrar seu pescoço, e eu com certeza vou ajudar!'

Meiling: 'Santo deus, até a bola de pelos já sabe, me contem logo!'

Sakura: 'Bem, Meiling... Lembre que contamos que aquele garoto, Hian, era nosso filho num futuro onde Ywhan tinha sido liberado?'

Meiling: 'Sim...'

Sakura: 'Pois se Ywhan foi liberado com o sacrifício de Shoran na luta contra Koriny, significa que eu já estava grávida antes de Shoran lutar.'

Meiling ficou parada alguns instantes pensando como era óbvio e ela mesma não tinha se dado conta.

Shoran: 'Resumindo... Você vai ser titia em nove meses.'

Meiling berrou alto de felicidade e se jogou abraçando Sakura dizendo o quanto estava feliz por eles, em seguida abraçou Shoran também exigindo ser madrinha da criança.

Kero: 'Não vejo o porquê da felicidade, só pode ser um pesadelo!! Ninguém merece dois Shorans...'

Sakura: 'Não serão dois Shorans, Kero, ele é meu filho também né!'

Kero: 'Mas não importa, a fruta não cai longe do pé! Mas espero que ela caia mais perto do seu do que do dele.'

Meiling: 'Mas não fez nenhum teste ainda pra comprovar?'

Sakura: 'Eu acho que não é necessário, está mais que óbvio. Mas sim, pretendo fazer só por garantia.'

Shoran: 'Bom, também temos um problema que precisamos de sua ajuda, Meiling.'

Sakura: 'Problema? Que problema?'

Shoran: 'Eu disse que ia contar para minha mãe, não disse?'

Sakura: 'Sim...'

Shoran: 'Quando cheguei na porta do quarto lembrei de uma série de coisas implicam o fato de eu ser pai.'

Meiling: 'Ah, verdade... Cerimônias e burocracias familiares... E você nem foi apresentada como pretendente de Shoran ainda, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Não estou entendendo nada...'

Shoran: 'Bem, se eu tiver um filho sem me casar seria um escândalo total... Mas para eu me casar, preciso primeiro apresentar minha pretendente em uma reunião familiar formal, anunciando o noivado. Depois ainda seria coerente uma cerimônia de casamento o quanto antes.'

Meiling: 'Tudo isso tem que ser bem organizado para enviarmos os convites pra todos os cantos da família, para eles terem tempo de vir até Hong Kong, comprarem roupas e presentes.'

Sakura: 'Meu deus... Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo aqui...'

Shoran: 'Este é o problema da história.'

Sakura: 'E eu pensando que contar para Touya ia ser o problema...Mas todo caso, Shoran, eu só iria poder trabalhar mais pouco tempo. Não posso dar aulas de educação física estando grávida.'

Meiling: 'Sakura tem toda a razão... Talvez o mais fácil seja deixar o emprego...'

Shoran: 'Você é uma ótima professora, não vai ter dificuldades de achar outro.'

Sakura (cabisbaixa): 'Está certo... Bom, agora me expliquem essas cerimônias de novo. Como são, o que eu tenho que fazer...'

* * *

Na mansão da Elite o clima estava de alívio, mas Kyle continuava pensativo. O que aquele garotinho tinha feito para barrar Koriny? Intrigado, chamou Josh para compartilhar seus pensamentos.

Kyle: 'Se Koriny o usou para o sacrifício, é provável que ela enfiou a espada bem no meio do garoto, e como a porta se abriu por alguns instantes, ele morreu, mas... como ele pode ter fechado a porta estando morto?'

Josh (não entendendo por que da dúvida): 'Pensei que tinha ficado óbvio para todos que o garoto é um imortal, não tinha pensado nisso ainda?'

Kyle (não entendendo): 'Imortal?'

Josh: 'Assim como Whan, aquele garoto tem pais com energia mágica muito grande, grande de mais para ser transmitida para o corpo de um bebê. Poder se adquiri, mas ele e Whan deveriam nascer com grande parte dele, por isso acontece o que chamam de Três Maldições do Nascimento. Nunca leu sobre isso?'

Kyle: 'Agora que você falou eu estou lembrando...'

Naquele momento os dois perceberam que não estavam sozinhos na sala, Whan tinha acabado de entrar.

Whan: 'Quando o poder é grande de mais para a criança, existem três possibilidades para o que pode acontecer. A primeira é esse poder todo ser jogado pra fora em forma de uma grande onda de poder no momento do nascimento, o que aconteceu comigo.'

Josh: 'No caso de nascerem gêmeos, o poder fica dividido entre os corpos, e as duas crianças só podem usar magia juntas. E a terceira opção é a utilização desse poder excedente que a criança não consegue abrigar na fortificação do próprio corpo, ou seja, sua regeneração e sistema imunológico se tornam tão poderosos que ele se torna imortal.'

Whan: 'Os três casos são chamados de maldições por que será sempre um fardo para o nascido, por isso, grandes magos muitas vezes não deixam herdeiros, ou se casam com humanos normais.'

Kyle: 'Então, a Kinomoto mandou seu filho imortal para o passado para ser utilizado como sacrifício, sabendo que ele, mesmo sendo morto, voltaria à vida logo depois não permitiria a saída de Ywhan. Muito engenhoso. Creio que não cabe a nós contar isso ao casal do presente, já que é tarde de mais para evitar que o menino venha a nascer.'

Whan: 'Ao menos tiveram mais sorte que eu. Além de ser um monstro, sou órfão.'

Josh: 'Você não é um monstro Whan, é um dragão.'

Whan: 'Grande diferença...'

Kyle: 'Preste atenção, Whan: Agora nós somos sua família, e você não é órfão muito menos é um monstro. Você está perfeitamente adaptado a viver sob a forma humana, não está? Nós aceitamos você do jeito que você é, assim como Kanon. Garanto que ele tem mais problemas que você.'

Whan: 'Talvez seja... Mas pelo menos ainda existem outros vários centauros no mundo dele. Eu estou sozinho.'

Kyle: 'Não existem outros dragões mais, mas você não está sozinho, nunca esqueça disso.'

Com aquelas ultimas palavras, Kyle bagunçou os cabelos de Whan num gesto carinhoso. Josh não expressou emoção nenhuma e disse que tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Cada vez mais Kyle compreendia o real motivo da existência da Elite dos Doze. Antigamente acreditava-se que era apenas uma liga de guerreiros poderosos sedentos por exibir seus poderes, mas era muito mais que aquilo. Era um refúgio. O destino acabou juntando pessoas e seres que precisavam muito um da companhia do outro para evoluírem juntos, como uma família. Sorrindo ele se imaginou como o pai daquela grande família, o que no fim, era como se fosse mesmo, pois se sentia responsável por cada um de seus companheiros.

Whan agradeceu as palavras e saiu do cômodo. Mal Kyle sabia que assim como Whan, todos os outros pensavam exatamente como ele.

* * *

Ai gente desculpem a demora, sinceramente . Prometo que vou tentar acelerar o próximo... E desculpem os erros pq esse capitulo realmente ficou sem revisão x.x

Espero realmente que tenham gostado... Agora a história já está terminando, portanto naum vou desanimar XD

Beijos e obrigada por lerem!!! -


End file.
